


Mañana Oscura

by ValerieHayne



Series: Sacrificios [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Compulsion, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mental Instability, Potter Twins, Pre-Slash, Slytherin Harry Potter, Suicide, Violence, dark themes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 267,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Harry lucha por reconstruirse después de los eventos demoledores de su segundo año. Finalmente, aprenderá las verdades que necesita saber… pero difícilmente van a ser agradables. UA de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. Continuación deBoca de Serpiente.





	1. Reintegración

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comes Out Of Darkness Morn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387605) by Lightning on the Wave. 



> Algunas advertencias antes (en palabras de la autora): Lenguaje, violencia, eventual Drarry a partir del libro 4to y más allá. También, a partir de este punto, múltiples muertes, incluyendo las de personajes que no ocurren en el canon. **Nadie está a salvo.**
> 
> Como siempre las personas, lugares, eventos y hechizos reconocibles en esta historia no pertenecen ni a la autora ni a su traductora si no a JK Rowling. La trama es adjudicable en su totalidad a su autora Lightning on the Wave y la traducción me pertenece. Ninguno de los implicados en este trabajo recibe ni recibirá un beneficio económico por el mismo.
> 
> La autora mencionó en sus notas originales que este libro, a excepción del séptimo que cubrirá la guerra como tal, es el más "oscuro" y perturbador de toda la serie, la verdad, para mi el cuarto es el más impresionable de todos, pero sí concuerdo en que hay algo bastante inquietante en este. No tomen a la ligera la advertencia de muerte de personajes. Sin más, disfruten la lectura.

**Serie _Sacrificios_ **  
**Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
**Capítulo 1: Reintegración**  

 

_Pálidos, innumerables, sin nombre, en campos estériles de maíz, se inclinan y duermen toda la noche hasta que nace la luz, y como almas tardías, en infierno y paraíso separados, por nubes y neblina disminuidas, emergen desde la mañana oscura._

_Aunque uno tuviese la fuerza de siete, también conocerá la muerte; no despertará con alas en el cielo, ni lamentará las penas del infierno. Aunque fuera hermoso como las rosas, su belleza se nublará y decaerá; y por más que en el amor descanse, su fin no será bueno jamás._

**El Jardín de Proserpina**  de  ** _Algernon Charles Swinburne_**

 

Dos veces en una semana, todas las ventanas en Malfoy Manor se rompieron. Una vez se rompieron, agrietaron y enloquecieron en forma de relámpagos. La segunda vez, formaron serpientes en espiral con las marcas de una Locusta. Harry jugó con ellos, la magia curaba cualquier herida que el cristal le infligiera tan pronto como se hicieran.

Narcissa se acercó a él y reparó las ventanas cada vez, luego alejó a Harry del desastre que habían hecho. Harry no siempre podía recordar lo que ella decía, pero luego pensó que había zumo de calabaza y la voz de Narcissa contando historias de lo que solía suceder cuando era una niña de la familia Black y vivía con sus hermanas Bellatrix y Andrómeda. Siempre fueron historias suaves y alegres. Harry las escuchaba y bebía un sorbo de cualquier bebida que ella le diera, y sentía a Draco de pie como un silencioso centinela junto a la silla o el diván, hasta que se dormía.

* * *

 

La estrella tenía cinco brazos, hecha de vidrio transparente en el centro y cristal blanco opaco hacia los bordes. Harry pasó un dedo desde el centro hasta los puntos. Eran lo suficientemente afilados para cortar. Por supuesto que sí. No habría ninguna razón para tener este regalo en tal forma, de lo contrario.

Harry miró hacia arriba y lejos de la estrella a la cara de Lucius. El padre de Draco estaba de pie, tenso, al otro lado de la sala de estar. Había levitado la estrella a Harry en lugar de intentar llevársela, teniendo en cuenta que Draco y Narcissa estaban de pie a cada lado de Harry y lo miraban con suspicacia. Pero él la había traído. Se suponía que debía hacerlo. La estrella era el regalo de San Juan, el regalo de mitad de año, el quinto regalo en esta extraña danza que estaba haciendo con Harry, que supuestamente proclamaba que quería una tregua. Había enviado un conjunto de anillos con un pedazo de hielo encantado para que nunca se derritiera, y una piedra verde para simbolizar el crecimiento de nuevos vínculos. Harry había respondido con un trozo de ébano, indicando que desconfiaba de los motivos de Lucius, y una piedra roja, para recordarle la sangre que todavía había entre sus familias.

Pero ahora…

Harry miró hacia la estrella. La claridad le decía cuánto confiaba Lucius en él, y el posicionamiento del parche claro en el centro indicaba que la confianza podía crecer en cualquier dirección. Por supuesto, como Harry todavía no tenía idea de por qué Lucius había elegido jugar este juego, para pretender que quería una tregua cuando ya había lastimado a Harry entregándole el diario de Tom Riddle, ese parche claro podía significar cualquier cosa. Lucius Malfoy era perfectamente capaz de seguir el juego hasta que algo sucediera para beneficiarlo, como que su Señor volviera a la vida.

Harry tenía que responder a la estrella, o al menos asentir para mostrar que aceptaba el regalo y que encontraría una respuesta adecuada más tarde. Puso una mano sobre la estrella y cerró los ojos en su lugar. Su magia se apresuró a su comando. Todavía estaba cerca de la superficie, batiendo y cortando sus pensamientos cada vez que no la estaba usando. Después de tanto tiempo confinada, como el Profesor Snape había explicado en una de las cartas que venían dos veces por semana, tenía una fuerza propia, casi una personalidad. Harry tuvo que usarla. Si él la negaba, como lo hizo durante años, entonces simplemente se liberaría por sí misma. Ya lo había hecho, destrozando todas las ventanas en Malfoy Manor, como Harry recordaba vagamente.

Ahora, sin embargo, podría darle un uso productivo, y lo hizo, alterando el regalo. Mientras miraba, hebras de escarcha corrieron a través de la estrella, endureciéndola y oscureciendo el centro, de modo que el cristal era completamente opaco. Él levitó la a Lucius, cuidadosamente. Tenía que tener cuidado con todo lo que hacía con la magia últimamente. Tomaba tan poco para despertar una fuerza completa y cruda, y en ese momento rompía cosas. La finura y el control eran artes mucho más duras que el poder convocante.

Lucius aceptó la estrella y miró la falta de un parche claro. Luego él levantó sus ojos a la cara de Harry. No parecía ofendido. Simplemente asintió pensativamente y se giró para salir de la habitación.

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento, mientras pensaba, pero los abrió en el dormitorio que los Malfoy le habían dado a su uso. La ventana estaba abierta, y él podía oler el aroma de rosas a través de ella. La luz del sol entraba y las radiantes canciones de los pájaros. Harry se quedó allí y escuchó.

Después de un momento, Draco entró y le puso una mano en el brazo. —Mi madre dijo que debería ir si querías que lo hiciera —susurró.

Harry lo dejó quedarse. Su mano era más cálida que la luz del sol, y aunque a Harry le costaba tanto entender las cosas de las que hablaba como entender a las aves, juntas crearon un sentido musical agudo y musical.

* * *

 

La memoria de Harry estaba hecha jirones y empañada, trozos de redes pegadas entre sí de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho antes de que Sylarana muriera y tomaba gran parte de su cordura con ella. Pero de repente se marcharon un día hacia finales de junio, mientras se sentaba en la amplia sala de piano y escuchaba tocar a Narcissa.

Harry parpadeó y se sentó. Narcissa lo miró, pero nunca detuvo el movimiento ágil y rápido de sus dedos sobre las teclas, o el zumbido bajo y ronroneante de su voz que acompañaba. Ella estaba enseñándole una de las canciones históricas a Draco, las que los sangrepura les habían enseñado a sus hijos cuando las viejas tradiciones debían ser memorizadas e instintivas. Draco estaba sentado pie del piano y miraba fijamente a su madre, pronunciando las palabras junto con ella. Estaba aprendiendo sobre la danza, los derechos y las reglas de un anfitrión o un mago o bruja sangrepura en su propia tierra, las formas correctas de tratar a un invitado y todas las otras cortesías para vivir la vida entre las personas poderosas que recurren a magia que terminaría la vida de cada uno en un instante. Eran rituales raramente usados. Draco había pedido aprenderlos. Harry tuvo el leve recuerdo de que las preguntas tenían algo que ver con él.

Pero la música. La música.

Harry se dejó caer contra el sofá en el que estaba sentado, y escuchó la voz de Narcissa acariciar las notas. Ella estaba contando la historia destinada a sellar nociones de matrimonio para la mayoría de los niños sangrepura, la trágica historia de amor de Pomona Ironbrand y Septimus Prince. No habían sido iguales; Pomona había elegido a Septimus porque estaba enamorada de su debilidad, no de ninguna fuerza que pudiera igualar la de ella, y Septimus la había matado de envidia y de dolor. La lección, repetida en cada estribillo, era elegir solo un compañero de igual poder, o estar seguros de que el verdadero amor existía entre un par desparejo.

Harry conoció la historia cuando tenía seis años. Había leído las canciones históricas de los libros, ya que su propia madre era sangremuggle y su padre no estaba interesado en aferrarse a las costumbres sangrepura que pensaba que eran anticuadas y probablemente Oscuras además. Había algo diferente en escucharlas cantadas.

Lily. James.

_No pienses en ellos._

Por un momento, la ira de Harry tembló al borde del control, y si sus padres hubieran estado allí, les habría hecho las preguntas que esperaban detrás de la ira. ¿Por qué habían sentido la necesidad de tejer redes en su mente como lo habían hecho? ¿Por qué no lo habían criado para controlar su poder, en lugar de negarlo? ¿Por qué habían pensado que el único lugar posible que podría tener en la familia era como guardián y guía de su hermano Connor? Sí, Connor era el Chico-Que-Sobrevivió, el enemigo de Voldemort, pero ¿eso realmente significaba que la infancia de Harry y su yo mismo tenían que ser sacrificados en el altar de la necesidad? ¿Por qué no habían tomado más parte en la defensa de Connor? ¿Por qué nunca lo habían visitado cuando estaba en la enfermería después de sacar a Tom Riddle de su cabeza en diciembre pasado? Ahora sabía que Riddle había poseído rápidamente a su hermano, y esa era la razón por la que Connor no había ido a visitarlo. ¿Cuáles fueron las excusas de sus padres?

Y batallar fue todo el entrenamiento que había recibido hasta este punto en su vida, o los restos rotos de él, argumentando que habían hecho lo que habían hecho por las mejores razones, que él tenía que entender, que nunca podría entender completamente hasta que los enfrentara y escuchara sus explicaciones, eso, eso, eso…

No se dio cuenta de que la música se había detenido hasta que se escuchó a sí mismo haciendo pequeños ruidos, como un perro con un hueso atrapado en la garganta. Entonces Draco estaba a su lado, una mano en su hombro. Dirigió a Harry a través de algunas habitaciones más, cada una más pequeña que la anterior, y finalmente a través de una puerta hecha completamente de vidrio y a un pequeño jardín. Este jardín era la fuente de las rosas y el canto de los pájaros que le daba tanta alegría a Harry a través de la ventana de su habitación. Ahora parecía casi cubierto de maleza, las rosas se enroscaban en una profusión salvaje sobre las puertas y las paredes y los arbustos, rosas de todos los colores, blancas como la alegría y rojas como la sangre y amarillas como el dolor.

Draco se tumbó en un parche de hierba calentada por el sol en el centro del jardín y atrajo a Harry firmemente en su abrazo. Harry tuvo que acostarse con su cuerpo tendido junto a Draco y su cabeza enterrada en el hombro del otro chico y el cabello pálido, porque no tenía otra opción. Pudo haber luchado por liberarse al principio, especialmente porque el calor era tan sofocante.

Pero, gradualmente, se relajó. El calor era sofocante y la luz del sol y el sudor cubrían su piel y la de Draco. Pero esa misma cercanía lo hacía reconfortante. No había manera de que lo hiciera retroceder y dejarlo solo en el centro del hielo que aún recordaba de su derrota de Tom Riddle. La respiración de Harry disminuyó, y él se movió para poner un brazo alrededor del hombro de Draco. Podía sentir al otro chico sonriendo, pero su voz era triste cuando habló.

—¿Aún no? —susurró.

 Harry negó con la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás ligeramente, de modo que su cabeza aún descansaba sobre el hombro de Draco, pero él solo podía ver una rendija de cielo azul.

Lo había intentado desde que llegó a Malfoy Manor, aunque hacía años que no lo hacía. Draco y Narcissa parecían convencidos de que, si podía hacerlo, representaría una victoria sobre sus años de entrenamiento. Y tenía mucho que llorar—el paso de una etapa de su vida, la muerte de sus ilusiones sobre sus padres, Sylarana.

Pero aun así no había sucedido. Harry no pudo llorar.

* * *

 

Una lechuza llegó a mitad de la noche a fines de junio. Harry abrió los ojos y la encontró esperándolo en el alféizar de la ventana. Ululó suavemente cuando vio que tenía su atención y saltó hacia adelante, tendiéndole una garra. Harry se levantó y avanzó por la alfombra hacia ella, extrañamente consciente de la forma en que la tela presionaba sus pies descalzos y de cómo la brisa que entraba por la ventana movía su pijama a su alrededor.

La lechuza esperó pacientemente mientras Harry tomaba la carta y buscaba un Knut de la mesa cerca de la ventana para guardarlo en su bolsa. Entonces despegó. Harry la vio deslizarse por el jardín y luego ganar altura, girando hacia el norte, hacia Escocia. Él parpadeó, luego buscó a tientas la carta.

Era breve, pero luego, todas las cartas que Snape le había enviado durante las vacaciones de verano tendían a serlo.

_Señor Potter:_

_Encontrará poco que agote su magia como la destrucción. El poder de los hechizos Oscuros muestra esto. Le cansarán y le permitirán descansar con una cabeza más clara. Haga lo que debe para mantenerse sano y completo. Si eso significa la destrucción de sillas y ventanas, que así sea._

_Severus Snape._

Harry cerró los ojos y apretó las manos en la carta. Sabía que era la respuesta adecuada a la carta que había escrito a Snape cinco días antes, pidiendo pociones u otros medios para mantenerse bajo control sin destruir las cosas. Su magia rugió dentro de él y _quería_ ese caos. El mismo Harry no quería. Apenas se atrevía a enfrentar la furia que sentía contra sus padres y contra Dumbledore. Quería usar su magia para proteger, resguardar, defender, sanar, crear, como Snape le había prometido que podría cuando fue a rescatar a Harry de la tormenta. ¿Por qué debería tener que destruir?

Pero esta respuesta era simple, clara, fría y verdadera. Tenía que destruir porque, de lo contrario, su magia lo destruiría. Negarla y enjaularla era lo que le había permitido crecer a tales proporciones de pesadilla, a la voz fría que Harry escuchaba susurrar en sus sueños. Y luego, cuando se enfrentó a Tom Riddle en la Cámara de los Secretos, su magia había absorbido el poder del diario y el recuerdo de Voldemort de una manera que Harry todavía no entendía. De cualquier manera, él era más fuerte de lo que había sido.

Tenía que dejarla libre.

Suspiró, se vistió con una bata y luego salió de la Mansión y cruzó el césped. Podía sentir el brillo de las guardas a su alrededor, pero los Malfoy le habían dado rienda suelta como invitado durante todo el tiempo que permaneció con ellos. Pasó junto a ellas sin muchos problemas y entró en la salvaje tierra que rodeaba la Mansión.

Su poder mágico, llameante y crudo que apenas obedecía los confines de los hechizos hablados, sin importar su varita mágica, creó varias figuras de madera claras frente a él. A Harry le molestaba que algunas de las figuras parecieran humanas, pero podía fingir que realmente no lo eran, en el laberinto de la luz de las estrellas y de la luna. Cerró los ojos, y eso ayudó también.

Lanzó su primer hechizo.

La noche se iluminó con la luz cuando el fuego irradió, y luego Harry lanzó otros hechizos, para congelar, volar o mutilar o cortar las piernas de las figuras de madera, y no parecía poder detenerse. Su magia surgió a través de él, en lo alto y cantando. Sería tan _fácil_ seguir usándola, o incluso darle la espalda y enfocar su atención en un desafío real, como las guardas alrededor de la Mansión.

Harry apretó los labios apretadamente, escuchando los tonos persuasivos de su magia salvaje en esos pensamientos, y se negó a escuchar. Lanzó hechizos para destruir las figuras, crear más y destruirlas de nuevo, mientras protegía la hierba y los árboles dispersos de los efectos destructivos de sus hechizos.

Para cuando colapsó, jadeando, en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que Snape había tenido razón: había usado la magia y, al mismo tiempo, la había acostumbrado a entrelazarse e integrarse consigo mismo, en lugar de encerrarla en una caja en una esquina de su alma o mente. Podía sentir el toque de magia ardiendo bajo su piel, debajo de sus costillas. Supuso que era mejor que antes. Un poco mejor.

Las palabras de Snape volvieron a él, cuando Harry dijo que no quería tener el poder que tenía _. “Pero lo tienes. Y debes usarlo, Harry. De lo contrario, tendrá un impacto en el mundo, y no uno que desees. Tiene su propia personalidad en este momento, y su propio deseo de libertad. Trata de negarlo y lo mismo volverá a suceder. Y quizás esta vez mates a alguien más, en lugar de tratar de evitarlo… Estás más cerca ahora de convertirte en otro Señor Oscuro de lo que nunca has estado.”_

Harry dejó escapar el aliento, se dijo a sí mismo que sí, que era lo mejor, y revolcarse en la autocompasión no cambiaría que él era mágico o qué tan mágico era y se fue a la cama. Por primera vez desde su llegada a la Mansión, durmió sin soñar con Cámaras oscuras o serpientes doradas. 

* * *

—Señor Potter.

Harry se congeló, luego recogió deliberadamente la rana de chocolate que Narcissa había dicho que podría comer después del almuerzo y la abrió. Atrapó a la rana mientras intentaba saltar y se la metió con cuidado en la boca. —Señor Malfoy —dijo, cuando había masticado y tragado la rana y Lucius aún no se había ido. Estaba empezando a considerar que no era una coincidencia que uno de los elfos de la casa hubiera tenido un accidente que requiriera la supervisión de Narcissa y que Draco, pensando en una pregunta para hacerle a su madre, se hubiera escapado para encontrarla. Uno o ambos habían estado con él en todo momento desde que llegó a Malfoy Manor. Nunca le habían permitido estar a solas con Lucius.

 _Creo que eso está a punto de cambiar_ , pensó Harry, y se obligó a recostarse en su silla y mirar a Lucius uniformemente a través de la pequeña y pulida mesa. Se obligó a sí mismo a ver el reflejo de Lucius en la mesa y lo encontró divertido, en lugar de aterrador, o como si de repente tuviera que enfrentar a dos poderosos, impacientes y asesinos Mortífagos. Dejó que su aliento saliera cuidadosamente de sus pulmones, y observó la cara de Lucius.

—¿Ha visto _El_ _Profeta_ hoy? —Lucius sostuvo el periódico frente a él como si fuera una ofrenda de paz.

Harry parpadeó, luego se arrepintió cuando vio un apretón muscular en la mejilla de Lucius. Acababa de perder un paso en la danza mostrando su sorpresa. Él no podía permitirse perder más.

—Pensé que podría tener poca información de importancia —dijo distante al encontrarse con los ojos de Lucius otra vez—, dado que hubiera sabido de inmediato si algo le había sucedido a mí hermano.

Lucius entornó los ojos. Harry lo miró. _Permítele meditar sobre eso, intenta calcular cuánto es la verdad y cuánto es mentira._

—Hay noticias de otra importancia —dijo Lucius, y luego se deslizó más alrededor de la mesa, acercándose a Harry sin hacer ruido—. Por ejemplo, si alguien que una vez actuó en nombre del Señor Oscuro viene a matarle, _El Profeta_ podría informar sobre eso. Sin duda, querría saberlo.

Harry sintió que su magia se despertaba, y se preguntó, también lejanamente, si Lucius se daba cuenta en ese momento de cuánto se estaba tomando la vida en sus manos. Draco parecía decidido a proteger a Harry de su padre. Harry sabía que Narcissa era más sabia que eso, y algunas veces había temido encontrar a su marido muerto y sangrando en el piso si se esforzaba demasiado.

—Seguramente querría saber —dijo Harry—, si algo así iba a suceder. Y si el que una vez actuó en nombre del Señor Oscuro me dio la cortesía de dejarme saber de antemano —elevó su magia más alto. Sabía que Lucius, como Draco, sabía cómo sentir a otros magos si eran lo suficientemente poderosos. Por lo general, los escudos lo protegían de los dolores de cabeza y las otras consecuencias desafortunadas de eso. Déjalo sentir el dolor derramándose sobre la parte superior de los escudos, entonces.

Los ojos de Lucius se agrandaron, y luego él asintió y retrocedió, sentándose en una silla al otro lado de la mesa. —Señor Potter —dijo, abandonando toda pretensión de la danza ahora que la caída de su propia máscara le había quitado su ventaja—, usted debe saber que no me refiero a mí mismo.

—¿Así que este no es otro de los artículos que exclaman sobre el hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió quedándose con la familia Malfoy, y lo inapropiado que es, y cómo seguramente usted me matará y usará mi sangre en algún ritual para ascender a su Señor? —preguntó Harry. Él podría ser directo, también.

Lucius hizo una mueca. Luego tomó una respiración profunda y tranquilizadora y deslizó el papel sobre la mesa hacia el chico. —Lea esto, señor Potter —susurró—. Solo el artículo en la portada. Creo que lo entenderá.

Harry miró hacia abajo. Él no necesitaba leer el artículo, en realidad. Solo necesitaba leer el titular, y comprender cuán equivocado había estado, pensar que Connor estaba a salvo en el Valle de Godric y que podía mantenerse alejado durante todo el verano.

> **PETER PETTIGREW ESCAPA DE AZKABAN**

 

Harry podía ver la imagen debajo de eso, una vieja fotografía en la que Pettigrew, atrapado entre dos Aurores, movía la cabeza en varias direcciones como si buscara escapar. Harry sabía que tenía que ser él por las descripciones de sus padres, aunque nunca había visto una imagen completa. Poco después del arresto de Peter, Sirius había revisado todas las viejas fotos de los Merodeadores y había cortado al traidor.

Él extendió su mano y se concentró. Esto era algo que podía dejar que la magia destruyera, y con gusto.

Terminó haciendo una amalgama extraña de quemar el periódico, triturándolo y haciendo que dejara de existir. Harry se entregó por completo a ese breve estallido de poder, y estaba más tranquilo cuando se recuperó. Él asintió con la cabeza y miró a Lucius, quien estaba recostándose detrás de él. No respiraba rápido. Su rostro no estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Pero Harry podía sentirlo de todos modos, listo para atacar, y sabía que Lucius realmente había adivinado el peligro que corría.

—Entienda —susurró Harry—. Me preocupo por mi seguridad. No hubiera venido aquí si hubiera pensado que estaba en peligro de usted, o más bien, que le importaba más mi muerte que la felicidad de su hijo. Pero me preocupo más por mi hermano que por nada del mundo. Y es 7 de julio ahora. Debería regresar pronto a casa.

— _No_ , Harry. Todavía no estás completamente recuperado.

Harry suspiró cuando Draco corrió de vuelta a la habitación y lo abrazó. Draco tenía buenas intenciones, por supuesto, pero acababa de revelar lo que podría ser una debilidad importante frente a alguien a quien Harry todavía consideraba un enemigo. Harry puso una mano sobre su espalda y miró fijamente a Lucius por encima de la cabeza de su hijo.

Lucius no se movió. No dijo nada. Lo observó. Sus ojos grises habían quedado tan en blanco y su rostro tan quieto que Harry ya no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Harry volvió su atención a consolar a Draco, quien lo miraba suplicante. —Solo has estado aquí por un mes —dijo—. Íbamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños en la Mansión. Los elfos de la casa iban a hacer una comida especial solo para nosotros, y ni siquiera creerás el regalo que te compré. Sería la primera vez que tendrías un cumpleaños solo para ti, sin Connor, ¿no?

Harry sonrió suavemente. —Lo sería —dijo—. Pero Peter Pettigrew está libre, Draco…

La cara de Draco rápidamente adoptó una expresión débilmente culpable. Harry alzó las cejas. —¿Sabías de esto?

—No quería que te preocuparas —dijo Draco sin artificios. Soltó a Harry, pero se movió y se sentó en la silla junto a él—. Las protecciones en la Mansión no lo dejarán pasar, y no es como si tuvieras que preocuparte de que él te ataque. ¿Por qué querría hacerte daño?

—Ese es el problema —dijo Harry—. Quiere lastimar a Connor. Y, por lo que sé, podría atravesar las guardas de nuestra casa. Nuestros padres ya han demostrado que no pueden protegernos —el veneno en su voz lo sorprendió, pero se obligó a dejarlo ir y continuar hablando racionalmente con Draco. La racionalidad tendría que penetrar ese terco resentimiento en algún momento—. Tengo que estar allí cuando llegue Pettigrew, solo en caso de que trate de lastimar a Connor.

—Él ya podría haberse Aparecionado allí —señaló Draco—. _Por favor_ , Harry, no quiero que te preocupes por esto —se inclinó hacia delante con seriedad—. ¿Connor no tendría que protegerse a sí mismo tarde o temprano, de todos modos? Déjalo que lo haga una vez.

Harry suspiró. —¿Podemos ir a otro lugar, Draco? —preguntó, mirando hacia Lucius.

Draco extendió la mano y apretó su mano. —Puedes hablar frente a él —dijo—. No ha intentado lastimarte, Harry. Madre y yo hemos observado. Puedes confiar en él —vaciló por un momento y luego agregó—, he leído algunos de los libros más antiguos, y ahora puedo reconocer los regalos de la tregua. Nadie los intercambia hasta este punto si quieren romper el tratado y herir al otro mago —miró a su padre.

—Muy bien, Draco —dijo Lucius, con voz pulida. Estaba mirando a Harry, y no parecía inclinado a detenerse—. Me complace ver que continúes tu educación. Es cierto que me he comprometido a intercambiar seis regalos de tregua con el señor Potter hasta ahora. Eso deja solo diez. En este punto, los dos magos están obligados a continuar, a menos que uno de ellos envíe al otro un signo inequívoco para interrumpir las negociaciones —hizo una pausa, por efecto, Harry estaba seguro—. No tengo intención de enviar ese tipo de señal pronto.

Draco sonrió a su padre, luego se volvió hacia Harry. —No lo terminarías, ¿verdad? —él susurró—. ¿Por favor?

Harry entendió el impulso que llevó a Draco a hacer la pregunta. Después de todo, si Harry y su padre eran aliados, no había manera de que Draco se sintiera dividido entre ellos. Draco nunca tendría que enfrentar, completamente, lo que Harry sabía que estaba empezando a sospechar: que Lucius había actuado como un Mortífago por su propia voluntad, sin estar bajo la Maldición Imperius. Podía seguir con la decisión que había tomado de enfrentar a Tom Riddle al lado de Harry, sin perder a su familia.

Harry sabía que, si llegaba a una ruptura abierta entre ellos en ese momento, Draco lo elegiría por encima de su padre.

No había palabras para cuánto le honraba ese conocimiento, y por cuánto lo aterrorizaba y lo ponía enfermo del estómago. Él no _quería_ esa medida de control sobre la vida de otro ser. Apenas podía enfrentarse a ordenar a los elfos de la casa desde la Cámara, y sabía que la mayoría de ellos (Dobby era una excepción enigmática) estaban desesperadamente ansiosos por servir. ¿Cómo podía poner a alguien bajo presión cuando había estado bajo eso mismo, desde la posesión y la red en su cabeza?

No quería. Así que contó la otra cosa, el secreto que había estado esperando decirle a Draco hasta que se volvió apremiante.

—No es sólo el escape de Pettigrew, Draco —dijo en voz baja—. Estoy sintiendo un retroceso hacia mi hermano —levantó su mano y se tocó la nuca, golpeando la parte posterior de su cráneo. Esperó el dolor y suspiró de alivio cuando no llegó nada. Hace una semana, hacer eso habría hecho que las reverberaciones corrieran alrededor de su cabeza durante una hora. Parecía que finalmente comenzaba a sanar—. La… la cosa dorada de la que te hablé —todavía no estaba listo para revelar a Lucius de todas las personas que tenía una red que dorada y una voz como la de un fénix en su mente—. Me está tirando, diciéndome que me vaya a casa. Ya estoy perdiendo el sueño y no tengo tanta hambre. No creo que se detenga hasta que esté de vuelta en la misma casa que Connor. Lo siento —él agregó.

—Pero no hizo eso antes —susurró Draco.

Harry asintió. —Lo sé. Pero no fue dañado entonces, y creo que esta es la forma en que se está reafirmando. Lo siento —repitió.

Draco bajó la cabeza y dio un largo suspiro. —Pero tus padres —susurró—. ¿Crees que puedes manejarlos?

Harry asintió de nuevo. —Creo que sí. Mientras ejercite mi magia, puedo evitar lastimarlos. Y ya que me ignorarán de todos modos —le había dicho a Draco sobre el hechizo _Fugitivus_ _Animus_ que había lanzado sobre sus padres que los hacía dedicarle toda su atención y percepción a Connor—, debo tener suficiente tiempo para practicar mis hechizos.

Draco se mordió el labio una vez más, luego abrazó a Harry con fuerza. Harry lo abrazó e ignoró la mirada que podía sentir por parte de Lucius. Lucius no sabría si Harry realmente estaba mostrando afecto, o solo fingiendo para no dañar los sentimientos de Draco. Lucius no sabía nada de la botella que le había dado a Draco, que brillaba con las verdaderas emociones que Harry sentía hacia él.

—Te enviaré tu regalo de cumpleaños por correo, entonces —susurró Draco—. Creo que puedo hacer eso.

Harry asintió. —Gracias —se apartó de Draco y se volvió hacia Lucius—. Como no tengo la edad suficiente para Aparecerme, señor Malfoy —preguntó—, ¿puedo molestarme en pedirle un Traslador?

Lucius abrió la boca para responder, pero una voz fría detrás de Harry lo dijo por él. —Te daré uno, por supuesto, Harry. No es problema —Narcissa entró, miró fijamente a su marido, y luego a él—. ¿Si estás seguro de que debes abandonarnos? —ella agregó, su sonrisa triste.

Harry asintió. —Lo estoy, señora Malfoy. Gracias por su hospitalidad. Ha sido maravilloso aquí. Si puede sintonizar el Traslador hasta el Callejón Diagon, le mandaré un búho a Remus Lupin, que es amigo de la familia, y le pediré que se reúna conmigo allí —no serviría de nada intentar sintonizar un Traslador hasta el Valle de Godric, ya que Harry no iba a decirle al anciano Malfoy dónde vivía su hermano, y las guardas no les dejarían pasar de todos modos.

—¿No a tus padres? —Narcissa murmuró, pero ya estaba saliendo de la habitación para buscar algún objeto que pudiera ser un Traslador adecuado, y no se quedó para escuchar su respuesta.

—Pero mañana, ¿verdad? —Draco susurró—. ¿No te irás hoy? —Ahora su sonrisa era débil, al menos hasta que Harry se la devolvió. Agarró la mano de Harry—. Bien. Entonces tendrás tiempo de intentar adivinar tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry parpadeó. —Pensé que no querías que adivinara mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—Todavía quiero que _adivines_ —dijo Draco, tirando de él hacia la puerta del comedor—. Simplemente no quiero que adivines _bien_.

Harry asintió, luego miró una vez a Lucius. El tirón en la parte posterior de su cabeza se había aliviado en el momento en que habló de ir a casa con su hermano, pero todavía podía sentir los ojos del otro mago que se clavaban en él.

—Parece que mi hijo ha encontrado un verdadero amigo —dijo Lucius, sus labios apenas se movían—. Es una maravilla encontrar a un amigo tan joven y una pena cuando uno lo pierde.

Harry inclinó su cabeza. Él podía entender esa afirmación bastante bien: era el comienzo de una nueva danza, y aunque Lucius difícilmente rompería las negociaciones de la tregua, eso no le impidia hacer otra cosa que se le ocurriera.

Harry lo había esperado. Lucius todavía era un Mortífago. Y Connor seguía siendo el Chico-Que-Vivió, y el hermano de Harry.

 _Y luego está Draco,_ pensó Harry, cuando dicho obstáculo le dio un tirón en su brazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para casi derramarlo al suelo. _Quién siempre me está jalando a alguna parte._

— _Vamos_ , Harry —dijo Draco, dándole otro empujón—. Incluso está escondido en mi habitación. Te vendaré los ojos y tratarás de encontrarlo.

Harry negó con la cabeza y cedió a la maravilla de tener un amigo así, por un momento.


	2. El cartógrafo

**Serie _Sacrificios_ **  
**Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
**Capítulo 2: El cartógrafo**  

 

Harry escuchó mientras su madre le leía un libro a Connor, instruyéndolo en la historia que realmente debería haber aprendido el verano pasado. Mantuvo sus ojos en su propio libro, uno de los diarios que Sirius había conservado cuando aún era Auror. Era una lectura “atrevida”, o al menos Lily había dicho que lo era el año pasado cuando Harry le preguntó si podía leerlo.

Ahora, podía hacerlo, y nadie parecía darse cuenta o preocuparse. Lily y James podían ver el diario que parecía flotar fuera del estante, y parpadeaban y fruncían el ceño antes de simplemente decidir que era un signo de la magia sin varita de Connor. Pudieron atribuir casi cualquier evento extraño alrededor de la casa a Connor. El hechizo  _Fugitivus Animus_  todavía estaba en funcionamiento.

No parecía funcionar tan bien en Sirius, tal vez porque no visitaba el Valle de Godric con tanta frecuencia. A veces Harry pensaba que su padrino casi podía verlo. Parpadeaba y entrecerraba los ojos con bastante frecuencia, como si mirara al sol. Pero aparte de unas pocas preguntas susurradas de “¿Harry?” que Harry podría ignorar fácilmente, nunca intentó hacer nada al respecto.

Remus era un asunto diferente, ya que no había estado en la habitación cuando Harry lanzó el hechizo para oscurecer su existencia en las mentes de Lily, James y Sirius. Podía hablar con Harry normalmente cuando venía, lo que conducía a una delicada serie de maniobras por parte de Harry para evitar que el hombre lobo adivinara todo el juego. Tal como estaba, Remus había comenzado a sospechar más últimamente. Harry estaba tan contento de que Remus pasara el resto del verano en Hogwarts. La poción Matalobos finalmente había sido perfeccionada, y Dumbledore le había pedido a Remus que se uniera al equipo docente como el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (Lockhart había sido despedido con relativamente poca ceremonia). Remus estaba allí ahora, preparándose para el puesto y aprendiendo a cómo funcionar mientras usaba la poción.

Había estado aquí el día de su cumpleaños, y había sido el único en ver el regalo que Harry recibió de Draco Malfoy.

Harry se sintió relajado mientras pensaba en Draco, y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo. Él podría descansar. No era como si Lily revoloteara sobre él de la forma en que solía hacerlo, lo regañaba para estudiar y lo exhortaba a pensar en lo que le podría pasar a su hermano si no lo hacía.

Hizo una pausa, sorprendido.  _No sabía que recordaba eso._

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba el recuerdo, extendido frente a él como una mariposa de vidrios de colores. Había estudiado por su cuenta, vorazmente, luchando siempre por un nuevo conocimiento que le permitiera proteger a Connor. Pero cuando él se desviaba, Lily lo había animado, a veces culpado, a eso.

_Debería haberle hecho eso a Connor en su lugar. Él es el que va a necesitar el conocimiento._

Harry contuvo el aliento cuando sintió que el libro que sostenía comenzó a enfriarse bajo sus dedos. Connor le lanzó una rápida mirada de preocupación por la habitación. Harry logró mantener su sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza a su gemelo hasta que Connor volvió a estudiar con su madre, tranquilizado.

Harry llevó el diario silenciosamente arriba, a su habitación. Su red, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba satisfecha mientras permaneciera en la misma casa que su hermano. Pero cuando sentía que su magia se filtraba alrededor de su control, tenía que alejarse de sus padres. Hasta el momento, casi había congelado la mano de James, casi había roto el brazo de Lily, y casi les había roto el cráneo o algo peor cuando su magia congeló las escaleras. Ese último angustió a Harry en particular. Parecía que su poder no solo encontraba una forma de sortear todos los controles que intentaba colocar en él, sino que podía hacerlo sin que él lo notara de inmediato. Tenía que verificar los pasos que daba varias veces al día, para asegurarse de que no había una trampa desagradable y viciosa por allí, cortesía de Harry Potter.

Apretó los dientes mientras completaba su último examen cuidadoso de las escaleras y se retiraba a su habitación, cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de él. La culpabilidad lo estaba azotando ahora. Harry deseó poder hablar sobre eso. Le escribió a Snape, pero eso no fue suficiente. Connor no lo entendería. Y Harry tuvo que escoger lo que escribía en sus cartas a Draco, ya que nunca podría estar seguro de que Lucius no estaba leyendo su mensaje.

Vaciló por un largo momento, luego encantó la puerta con un  _Fermaportus_. Connor podría aparecer y encontrarlo atascada, pero eso era mejor que entrar en la tormenta de magia salvaje en que Harry sospechaba que la habitación podría convertirse en cualquier momento.

Inclinó su cabeza y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, respirando tan profunda y uniformemente como pudo. Eso no fue ni muy profundo ni siquiera. El dolor despertó en su mente mientras trataba de canalizar las emociones de la forma en que siempre lo hacía, ya sea porque las aceptaba porque encajaban con lo que esperaba sentir, o por ponerlas en una caja porque no podía permitirse sentirlas, y no podía hacerlo.

Las redes de su mente estaban rotas. Él lo sabía. Sylarana, la serpiente Locusta que lo había ayudado a manejar sus emociones en los últimos meses antes del final del segundo año, estaba muerta. Él lo sabía.

Las redes de su mente estaban rotas.

_No puedo pensar como siempre lo hice._

Sylarana estaba muerta.

_Una de las pocas personas que me entendió se ha ido._

Nada de eso sometió las emociones que no sabía cómo enfrentar, no sabía cómo sentirse, la culpa y la ira consigo mismo por sentir culpa y la culpa por la ira y la ira por la culpa…

Harry soltó un pequeño sollozo. Había sido un error dejar a los Malfoy tan temprano, pensó. Pudo haber soportado acortar el sueño y comidas menos satisfactorias por el simple hecho de no ver a sus padres todos los días y enfrentarse a lo que le habían hecho.

_Pero ¿por qué debería soportarlo? ¿Por qué debería tener que elegir entre sufrir en cuerpo y sufrimiento en mente? Nunca hubiera tenido que hacerlo si mis padres no hubieran puesto esta red en mi mente._

_Pero lo hicieron. Y tenían sus razones. Querían hacerme el sacrificio perfecto. Eso era lo que quería ser. ¿Por qué no puedo aceptar que funcionaba de esa manera, y habría seguido trabajando de esa manera si Sylarana no hubiera muerto?_

_Ojalá ella todavía estuviera viva._

_¿Cómo pudo dejarme?_

_Ella no te dejó, idiota. Ella fue asesinada salvando tu triste vida._

Harry se levantó de la cama y corrió a través de la habitación, apuntando hacia un armario en la pared detrás de la cama de Connor. Todo lo que intentaba guardar en su propio armario se movía allí, Lily simplemente asumió que cualquier pertenencia en esta habitación era de Connor. Afortunadamente, su hermano había protestado que quería que la segunda cama se quedara, o Lily la habría desaparecido, tan convencida de que tenía un solo hijo.

Ahora sacó una figurita de cristal lisa envuelta en un paño plateado, apartó la tela y sostuvo la estatuilla sobre su piel desnuda. Se calmó casi de inmediato. Respiró hondo y regresó a su propia cama, acostado con la serpiente de vidrio en su pecho.

Este fue el regalo de Draco para él, enviado dentro de una caja grande que había necesitado tres lechuzas para llegar; de alguna manera, Draco había pensado que empaquetar la serpiente en capas y capas de tela era más seguro que solo atarlo firmemente en un paquete pequeño. La serpiente estaba medio alzada, con la boca cerrada y los ojos medio cerrados. Brillaba con colores cambiantes que Harry reconoció como las propias emociones de Draco hacia él; de esa manera, el regalo imitaba la botella que le había dado a Draco. La serpiente apenas había dejado de brillar intensamente púrpura, el color de la protección, desde que Harry regresó a casa.

Sin embargo, eso no había sido todo, como había revelado una carta en el fondo de la caja. Si Harry tocaba a la serpiente y decía:  _“Portus”,_  actuaría como Traslador y lo llevaría a la Mansión Malfoy, dentro y a través de todas las guardas de la casa.

Harry apenas podía imaginar cómo Draco había establecido  _eso_. Probablemente había involucrado a su madre, ya que Harry no podía imaginar que fuera algo en lo que Lucius estaría de acuerdo. Pero estaba agradecido de que Draco lo hubiera hecho. La promesa de escapar, la oportunidad de estar allí, incluso si no podía comprenderlo, lo había devuelto a una frágil pretensión de cordura varias veces este verano.

Agarrando la serpiente, se fue lentamente a dormir.

* * *

 

Se despertó con un golpe en la puerta, y la voz baja de su hermano. —¿Harry? ¿Me dejarás entrar? Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Harry parpadeó y buscó con sus gafas por un momento antes de recordar que se había quedado dormido con ellas, en lugar de quitárselas. Se sentó, murmuró,  _“Finite Incantatem”,_ en la puerta, y luego se dio la vuelta, una vez más aferrando la serpiente. Era levemente cálida, como si hubiera estado expuesta al sol. Harry sabía que era la magia de Draco haciéndolo así. Le resultaba cada vez más difícil soltarse cada vez que la tocaba.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo Connor, detrás de él. Él se deslizó y se paró junto a la cama hasta que Harry ladeó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. Luego susurró—: Aquí —y presionó un trozo de pergamino doblado en la mano de Harry.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Harry, desplegando el pergamino. Estaba en blanco, pero era tan viejo que Harry pensó que debía haber sido escrito en algún momento. ¿Por qué llevar una vieja hoja de papel que no tenía al menos una línea de poesía memorable?

—Mira —dijo Connor, y tendió su varita. Dio unos golpecitos en el centro del pergamino y dijo, con voz clara y autoritaria, que Harry también lo había escuchado practicar con Lily—: Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Harry parpadeó con asombro cuando el pergamino se llenó abruptamente de imágenes, formando una imagen de corredores, túneles y paredes que solo le llevó un momento reconocer.

_Hogwarts._

Harry logró tragar, y también para controlar el impulso de tirar el mapa lejos de él o agarrarlo cerca. —Gracias, Connor —susurró—. ¿Qué hace?

—Te muestra gente moviéndose alrededor del castillo —dijo Connor rápidamente, indicando un punto en el mapa. Harry entrecerró los ojos y vio que decía  _Remus Lupin_. Él parpadeó—. Puedes decir si se están acercando a ti, o si están donde se supone que deben estar —hizo una pausa, y se mordió el labio—. Padre lo hizo, junto con Remus, Sirius… y Pettigrew.

Harry asintió con fuerza. La voz de Connor se hundió en el apellido, como lo había hecho desde que se enteró de la fuga de Peter de Azkaban. No estaba bien que su hermano tuviera tanto miedo. Harry casi quería que Peter viniera al Valle de Godric en ese momento. Podía usar su magia para matarlo, o asustarlo lo suficiente como para no pensar en ir tras Connor y completar el trabajo sucio de su Señor.

—¿Por qué dármelo, sin embargo? —preguntó, levantando los ojos y estudiando intensamente la cara de Connor.

—Algunas razones —dijo Connor, y movió su brazo. Harry parpadeó nuevamente cuando desapareció—. Primero, tengo esto, y pensé que querrías el mapa para poder controlar donde estoy —barrió algo que centelleaba débilmente a su alrededor con un brillo—. Padre finalmente decidió que yo era lo suficientemente mayor para la Capa de Invisibilidad —dijo, desde el medio del lugar donde su rostro había desaparecido abruptamente, y luego se quitó la Capa de nuevo.

Harry asintió lentamente. —Gracias —dijo. Estaría frenético si no pudiera encontrar a Connor cuando creyera que su hermano podría estar en peligro, y especialmente frenético si la Capa significaba que podría pasar por su lado—. ¿Y cuál es la otra razón?

—Es una magia fantásticamente compleja —dijo Connor—. Mamá me mostró una imagen de cómo eran los hechizos que padre y los demás usaron para hacer el mapa, el Mapa del Merodeador, así es como lo llaman, pero apenas pude distinguirlos, y había docenas que no reconocí —hizo una pausa, como si considerara cómo decir lo que tenía que decir a continuación. Harry solo lo miró, apretando tanto el mapa como la serpiente—. Pensé —dijo Connor lentamente—, que podrías usar tu magia para trabajar en hacer un mapa como este, o al menos analizarlo. Eso te daría algo que hacer. Algo creativo. Dijiste que no querías hacer algo destructivo —sus ojos se fijaron en la cara de Harry otra vez, como si esperara que Harry no hubiera cambiado de opinión acerca de querer destruir cosas.

Harry sonrió. Por primera vez desde que llegó a casa, parecía que él mismo estaba detrás de la sonrisa y no alguien desconocido. —Gracias, Connor —susurró—. ¿Pero cómo puedo hacer que el mapa desaparezca de nuevo? Puede ser importante.

Connor volvió a golpear el mapa con su varita, y dijo: —Travesura realizada —la imagen de Hogwarts se hundió en el pergamino y desapareció.

—Gracias —repitió Harry. Era inadecuado como respuesta a lo que Connor había hecho por él, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que decir.

Connor abruptamente lo abrazó. Harry se congeló con asombro, pero su hermano sostuvo el abrazo hasta que levantó la mano y rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de Connor. Entonces Connor retrocedió y lo miró.

—Odio verte sufrir —dijo—. Sé que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, pero podría hacerlo. Prométeme que utilizarás el mapa y tu magia para no enloquecer o hacer otra cosa. —Confiaba lo suficiente como para no pensar que Harry realmente asesinaría a sus padres, supuso Harry.

—Gracias, Connor —le susurró Harry. Su voz se hizo más firme esta vez, y por primera vez desde que llegó a casa, también obtuvo una sonrisa absolutamente genuina de su hermano.

—Bien —dijo Connor—. Ahora tengo que estudiar estos libros que mamá quiere que lea. ¿ _Sabes_  cuántas guerras de duendes ha habido?

—Diecisiete —dijo Harry automáticamente.

Connor arrugó su nariz hacia él. —Sí, lo sabrías —dijo, pero sin malicia en su voz, y luego fue a su propio armario para recuperar los libros que Lily quería que viera.

Harry se recostó en su cama y comenzó a estudiar el mapa. Ya tenía varios proyectos en mente, pero no estaba seguro de si funcionarían. Cuando dejó que el control de su propia magia fuera suficiente para examinar los hechizos en el mapa, suspiró satisfecho. Sí, había más que suficiente aquí para mantenerlo ocupado.

* * *

 

Harry pateó la cama, luego se recordó a sí mismo que debía guardar silencio. Connor estaba durmiendo, y Harry no debía mantenerlo despierto simplemente porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer que dormir. Echó un vistazo desde el Mapa del Merodeador al otro, un trozo de pergamino aparentemente en blanco que había encantado. Esta noche era una de las últimas oportunidades que tendría para hacer la prueba. Mañana irían al Callejón Diagon—Connor finalmente había logrado convencer a sus padres de que, sí, tenía que ir allí y comprar dos de todo lo que necesitarían por tercer año consecutivo en Hogwarts, por si acaso algo le sucedía a sus libros o túnicas o caldero—y en los días siguientes, Harry se prepararía lo mejor posible para su repentina reintroducción a grandes grupos de personas, y lo que haría cuando volviera a ver a Dumbledore.

Su aliento se hizo visible frente a él, y escuchó a Connor temblar y acurrucarse aún más bajo las mantas. Él forzó su ira lejos. Sí, su furia todavía ardía fría ante la idea del Director, pero siempre lo hacía. Sólo tendría que aguantarla.

Hizo su mente resplandeciente, brillante y clara de nuevo, y luego tocó el Mapa del Merodeador y susurró: —Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —el mapa brilló en su lugar. Harry asintió, luego tocó su propio pergamino, dejó escapar el aliento y murmuró—: Juro solemnemente que protegeré a mi hermano.

Y, por primera vez, funcionó, las líneas que Harry quería colocar en su propio pergamino. Harry bufó y negó con la cabeza. Todo el trabajo que había hecho, tratando de duplicar los hechizos en el mapa sólo para que el suyo funcionara, y resultó que la frase desencadenante era la clave. Tenía que tener una frase para mostrar y esconder su mapa, que era como las frases que usaba el Mapa del Merodeador.

Harry rodó sobre su espalda, su hechizo  _Lumos_  iluminando la superficie del mapa. Mostraba la casa en el Valle de Godric y el área que la rodeaba dentro de las guardas de aislamiento. Pudo ver los puntos etiquetados como “Lily Potter” y “James Potter” dentro de la habitación de sus padres. Él cuidadosamente apartó sus ojos de ellos. No podía permitirse mirar demasiado tiempo, o se enojaría violentamente. Su ira era aún la más dura de todas sus emociones para controlar. Estaba contento por el hechizo de  _Fugitivus Animus_  en este momento, ya que hubo ocasiones en que pensó que habría matado a sus padres si hubieran hablado con él.

Estaban los puntos inmóviles etiquetados como “Harry Potter” y “Connor Potter” en su dormitorio, y un punto con la etiqueta “Sirius Black” en el dormitorio de invitados en la planta baja. Harry asintió.  _Bien. Esto funciona. Y significa que debería poder crear mapas de otros lugares._  Donde sea que Connor pudiera ir, necesitaba tener un mapa que mostrara ese lugar.

Estaba a punto de tocar el pergamino con su varita y susurrar: “Protección realizada” para limpiar la imagen cuando vio aparecer otro punto abruptamente cerca de los bordes de las guardas de aislamiento. Harry hizo una pausa e inclinó el mapa hacia su  _Lumos_. ¿Remus había regresado de Hogwarts? Vería el progreso del punto, si es así, solo para  _asegurarse_  por completo de que sus hechizos hubieran funcionado.

Pero el punto estaba etiquetado como “Peter Pettigrew”.

Harry sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, y se sentó, mirando el mapa e intentando descubrir si lo estaba viendo mal. Pero no. La escritura era clara, y no vaciló cuando el punto se movió a través de la hierba hacia la casa.

¿Cómo había atravesado Peter las barreras? Estaban sintonizadas con la familia Potter y sólo con Sirius y Remus-

 _No, no lo están,_  Harry pensó abruptamente, recordando lo que James había dicho sobre ellos hace mucho tiempo.  _Están sintonizadas con los_ Merodeadores _. Y Peter sigue siendo eso._

Harry descubrió sus dientes. Sintió que su magia se elevaba a su alrededor, silbando a través de los canales familiares dentro de su cuerpo, feliz de tener un objetivo que pudiera usar. Él asintió, una vez, y luego recogió su mapa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Podía despertar a sus padres o a Sirius, lo sabía. Podrían defender a Connor. Y Peter correría a la vista de ellos, ya que no correría a la vista de un niño mago acercándose a él con solo una varita mágica.

Solo una  _varita_.

Harry sintió que su ira estiraba garras perezosas dentro de él, y sonrió.

* * *

 

Pasó por la puerta principal y la cerró detrás de él. Todavía no podía ver a Peter, pero sospechaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared de la casa y respiró hondo. Era una noche fina y despejada, con la luna casi llena flotando sobre sus cabezas, y un aroma en el aire como flores, aunque Harry tampoco podía ver ninguna de ellas.

Mantuvo su mirada entrenada, y vio que la hierba crujía y se movía a un lado, junto con un vislumbre de su  _Lumos_  brillando en una cola sin pelo.

—Muéstrate, Pettigrew —dijo con calma, y levantó su varita para señalar directamente a Peter. Por supuesto, si él era lo suficientemente tonto como para ver eso, en lugar de la magia sin varita que Harry podía desencadenar una destrucción mucho más permanente, ese era su problema—. Sé que estás aquí.

Medio esperaba que la rata chillara y corriera, pero no sucedió. En cambio, pasó un momento, y luego Peter Pettigrew se transformó en humano.

Harry volvió a enseñar sus dientes, preguntándose si Peter pensaría que estaba sonriendo.  _De nuevo, si lo hace, ese es su error._

Avanzó un paso, sintiendo la hierba pesada como rocío empapando sus tobillos, y estudió a Peter. En su mayor parte, coincidía con las descripciones que había escuchado decir a Sirius y James, sus voces se ahogaron con pena y odio.

_Pequeño… gordo… siempre detrás de nosotros… tenía que contar con nuestra ayuda para aprender la transformación de Animagus… sentíamos lastima de él… ojos llorosos… siempre apartaba la mirada de alguien que quería confrontarlo por algo que había hecho… estaba celoso de James… odiaba a Sirius… sucio traidor… Mortífago… debería haber sabido que, si alguien iba a ser un Mortífago, sería él…_

Sin embargo, había dos cosas que eran diferentes acerca de este Peter. Harry podía ver que estaba delgado, su ropa—que probablemente había robado—colgando de él. Por supuesto, habría bajado de peso después de doce años en Azkaban.

La otra cosa era su mirada. Cuando levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Harry, éste retrocedió un paso. Los ojos de Peter eran azules, y tan penetrantes que Harry se sintió raspado hasta los huesos por ellos.

Se recuperó rápidamente, por supuesto. No serviría dejar que Peter, Pettigrew,  _Colagusano_ , pensara que era débil y que no podía proteger a su hermano. Sostuvo su varita ante él y esperó el primer estallido de magia.

En cambio, Peter asintió y dijo, en una voz que le recordó a Harry a la de Lucius Malfoy: —Harry.

—Colagusano —dijo Harry. Sin embargo, el apodo no hizo que Peter se sobresaltara. Él solo siguió observándolo. Tenía las manos congeladas cerca de los costados, y Harry supuso que esa era otra forma en que había cambiado en los últimos doce años. Antes, como Sirius había enfatizado al describir a Peter, siempre se había movido nerviosamente y se frotaba las manos, parecido a la forma en que una rata se lavaba las patas.

—¿Sabes por qué vine aquí? —preguntó Peter, finalmente, cuando habían pasado algunos minutos en silencio.

—Para matar a Connor —dijo Harry—. Lo que intentaste cuando lo traicionaste con Voldemort —ignoró la vacilación de Peter ante el nombre del Señor Oscuro. Snape era de la misma manera, e incluso Draco. Todos preferían llamarlo por su título. Harry pensó que eso era tonto—. No funcionará. Voy a interponerme en tu camino, y te mataré si tratas de tocarlo —él sacó su magia, girando y rugiendo, música fría que helaba la hierba a su alrededor y rompía el aire en pequeños pedazos.

Peter negó con la cabeza. —Esa no es la razón por la que escapé —dijo—. No vine aquí por él.

—¿Por quién, entonces? —Harry curvó su labio y dio un paso adelante. Se sentía fuerte, poderoso, listo para atacar de una manera que no había hecho durante todo el verano. Este era un enemigo. Harry estaba justificado en todo lo que le hiciera a él. Este era el tipo de batalla para la que Lily lo había entrenado específicamente, del tipo en que la inherente inocencia y compasión de Connor podría cegarlo y hacer que dejara al enemigo con vida. Donde la justicia tenía que tener lugar, en lugar de la piedad, Harry podría convertirse en el verdugo.

—Por ti —dijo Peter. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Pensé, cuando vi el anuncio en los periódicos sobre el hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió yendo con los Malfoy durante el verano, que algo como esto podría haber sucedido. Y veo que así fue —su voz era profunda con una tristeza que Harry no entendió—. Lo sabía, bueno, debería haberlo sabido, después de esa noche cuando V-Voldemort atacó, pero no pude recordarlo por mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Harry preguntó tan tranquilo como pudo. Su varita no temblaba. Su magia estaba lista para lanzarse y atacar. Harry no sabía si podría controlarla por más tiempo, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Peter mentiría, por supuesto, o se habría vuelto loco después de doce años en Azkaban. Nadie permanecía sano tanto tiempo allí.

 _Por supuesto, nadie ha escapado de la prisión antes, tampoco,_  pensó Harry, y siguió escuchando.

Peter dejó escapar un suspiro, luego otro, y luego dijo: —Harry, he traicionado a tus padres por orden de Dumbledore.

Harry negó con la cabeza de inmediato. —No —dijo—. Eso no es verdad. Eras un Mortífago. Déjame ver tu brazo izquierdo.

Peter empujó la manga de su bata robada de inmediato, y Harry vio el oscuro brillo del cráneo y la serpiente. Siseó, una mano subió a su frente, donde su cicatriz había ardido repentinamente de dolor.

—Mira —dijo Harry con los dientes apretados a través de la agonía—. Eres un Mortífago. Serviste a Voldemort.

—Me convertí en un Mortífago porque Dumbledore me lo pidió —dijo Peter, con los ojos fantasmales—. El Señor Oscuro se me acercó porque creía que estaría celoso, estando en las sombras de mis amigos todo el tiempo. Cuando fui con Dumbledore, lo vio como la oportunidad perfecta para tener un espía. Snape no le había vuelto la espalda entonces al Señor Oscuro. Y luego, cuando tuve la oportunidad de convertirme en el Guardián Secreto de Lily y James, Dumbledore dijo que tenía que hacerlo. Me explicó sobre la profecía y me explicó algo más también. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que él quería que yo me convirtiera en todo lo que hice, traicionar a tus padres e ir a Azkaban. Fui un sacrificio, Harry, incluso como tú…

Harry se puso de rodillas abruptamente, gritando de dolor. La luz y la canción del fénix volvieron a aparecer en su mente, como si la red sintiera a un enemigo y estuviera luchando frenéticamente para involucrarse en una última batalla.

Peter estaba hablando, pero Harry no podía oírlo más allá de la presión del fuego. Entonces una mano le tocó el hombro, y la voz de Peter se cortó, y Harry sintió que la agonía se retiraba. Él respiró hondo y se levantó.

Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando vio que Peter era quien lo había tocado, y le apuntó con su varita nuevamente. Peter levantó sus manos y retrocedió.

—Debería haber sabido que eso sucedería —suspiró Peter—. Era la red, ¿no? ¿La red fénix? Me liberé de la mía hace unos meses, y es por eso que pude escapar…

La visión de Harry brilló nuevamente de oro. —Para —logró decir a través de una mandíbula apretada.

—Mis disculpas —dijo Peter suavemente—. No puedo contarte todo lo que necesitas saber, Harry, porque la red te impedirá escuchar si lo hago. Pero encontraré la forma de ayudarte a romperla. Juro que encontraré la manera de ayudarte. Esa fue la razón por la que escapé cuando lo hice. Pude haberme podrido y muerto en Azkaban, o simplemente huir. Merlín sabe que les pagué todas mis deudas —sus ojos brillaron con fuerza cuando dijo eso, y Harry tuvo la sensación de que estaba viendo al Mortífago—. Pero si también sufrías de esto, quería ayudarte. De un sacrificio a otro… doce años es suficiente, creo. Ya no tienes que escucharlos, Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No te creo —susurró.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Peter suavemente—. Aún no.

—No, quiero decir… quiero decir que no te voy a creer —dijo Harry, levantando su varita. Vaciló. Se despreciaba a sí mismo por su debilidad, pero no parecía poder detenerlo—. ¿Por qué estarías de acuerdo con eso, si realmente sucedió?

—Porque Dumbledore es persuasivo —dijo Peter, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y por otras razones, todavía no puedo decírtelo sin que tu red te cause dolor.

—Pero mis padres nunca lo supieron…

—Sí lo sabían —dijo Peter en voz baja—. Ellos sabían, y…

_—¡Harry!_

Harry giró bruscamente. Sirius estaba saliendo de la casa, con la cabeza baja al suelo y su cuerpo ya ondeando con los primeros signos de su transformación animaga. Su siguiente grito fue tanto un ladrido como un grito.  _—¡Colagusano!_

Para cuando Harry volteó, Peter se había transformado y estaba corriendo. Se escurrió por el suelo, apuntando hacia el borde de las salas. En unos momentos, Sirius, ahora un gran perro negro, lo había alcanzado pero, aunque su cabeza se sumergió varias veces y luego volvió a levantarse, parecía perder a Peter cada vez. Harry observó, su cabeza dolía y su varita todavía temblaba en su cabeza. Lo notó y obligó a sus dedos a estabilizarse.

Sirius regresó en unos momentos, su gruñido retumbó desde su garganta. Harry no tuvo que mirar sus mandíbulas para saber que no había atrapado a Peter. Tragó saliva, sin saber qué sentir.

_Traicioné a tus padres por orden de Dumbledore._

Eso  _no_  podía ser cierto. No  _era_  verdad.  _Tenía_  que ser mentira.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?

Harry miró a Sirius a la cara mientras se transformaba de nuevo. El hechizo  _Fugitivus Animus_  no parecía funcionar más, si la forma en que los ojos de su padrino estaban fijos en él era una indicación. —¿Me puedes ver?

Sirius le lanzó una mirada perpleja. —Por supuesto, ¿por qué?

Harry negó con la cabeza. El hechizo nunca había funcionado tan bien en Sirius. Suponía que solo tendría que aguantarlo. —Nada —dijo—. Y sí, estoy bien. Salí a tomar aire y él estaba allí.

—Hablando tonterías, apuesto —murmuró Sirius—. ¿Intentando que te unas a los Mortífagos, ¿verdad?

—Él me dijo algunas cosas…

Sirius se tensó como una rama a punto de romperse. Harry se preguntó por qué.

—Pero todo era una tontería —le aseguró Harry rápidamente—. No le creí.

Sirius dejó escapar un fuerte aliento y lo abrazó. —Gracias a Merlín por eso —dijo—. Ahora, vuelve adentro. Voy a despertar a tu tonto padre y decirle que ajuste las barreras.

Harry asintió y se puso al lado de Sirius, dejando que su padrino lo llevara de regreso a su habitación. Deliberadamente no pensó en nada hasta que estuvo de vuelta bajo las sábanas, con Connor roncando pesadamente, tranquilizador, al otro lado de la habitación.

_Era la red, ¿no? ¿La red fénix? Me liberé de la mía hace unos meses…_

Eso fue lo que más le molestó a Harry, y en dos aspectos. Primero, se preguntaba si una red fénix—si es que eso era lo que era—colocada en la mente de alguien podría hacer que esa persona mintiera con el Veritaserum que los Aurores usarían cuando atraparon a Peter. Después de todo, si alguien bajo la red creía que lo que decía era cierto, el Veritaserum solo encontraría la verdad.

Y lo segundo…

Harry se dio la vuelta y golpeó su almohada.  _Sabes que lo que dijo no era verdad. Ve a dormir, maldita sea._

Y lo segundo…

Harry enterró su rostro bajo las mantas, pero sus pensamientos no dejaron de correr.

Harry estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a pensar en sí mismo como un sacrificio de nuevo, tal como lo había hecho indudablemente antes del daño que Tom Riddle y la muerte de Sylarana habían infligido en su mente. Él lo había elegido. Él se había entrenado para eso. Era lo que era. Eventualmente, tendría que reconciliarse con eso, enojarse con sus padres y Dumbledore o no. Lo que había aprendido sobre su propia mente y magia no hizo nada para disminuir la necesidad de protección de Connor.

Pero ¿y si también hubieran sacrificado a otras personas? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Peter hubiera pasado doce años en Azkaban, despreciado por sus amigos, como un sacrificio vivo? ¿Qué pasa si Harry no era la única persona que Dumbledore había manipulado?

No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto.

La luz dorada rugió sobre sus párpados, y Harry apartó su atención de los pensamientos. Tenía que descansar, tenía que relajarse o le dolería la cabeza.

Y, además, Sirius tenía razón y lo que Peter había dicho era una tontería, diseñada para engañar a Harry y alejarlo del lado de su hermano.

 _Solo tonterías,_  Harry repitió para sí mismo hasta que se durmió.  _Solo tonterías, todo._


	3. Espinas y arrepentimientos

**Serie** __**Sacrificios**   
**Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**   
**Capítulo 3: Espinas [1] y arrepentimientos**

La mano de Sirius se apretó fuertemente en el brazo de Harry cuando Aparicionaron y entraron en el Callejón Diagon. Harry se alejó de él y tomó algunas respiraciones profundas. Nunca le había gustado la Doble Aparición. Le hacía sentir como si le exprimieran el estómago por las orejas. 

Sirius lo miró ansiosamente. —¿Todo bien, Harry?

Harry conjuró una sonrisa y asintió. Sirius había sido solícito esta mañana, como para compensar por ignorar a Harry durante el resto del verano. La piel de Harry estaba irritada de toda la atención inesperada. Necesitaba alejarse de Sirius. Sabía que tenía buenas intenciones, y sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a mucha más gente en Hogwarts, pero esas personas generalmente no tenían la costumbre de tratar de controlarlo por lesiones y preguntarle si quería dulces al mismo tiempo.  

—Connor —estaba diciendo Lily mientras desplegaba la lista que venía con su carta de Hogwarts. Connor aprovechó la oportunidad para pasar su propia carta de Hogwarts a Harry. Había recibido una mirada completamente en blanco de parte de sus padres, hasta que Connor les dijo que la escuela probablemente le había enviado dos copias por error. Luego sonrieron y asintieron, pareciendo ver el nombre de Connor en ella—. Creo que deberíamos ir primero a Flourish and Blotts. Parece que necesitas más libros este año. 

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Él podría ir en la dirección opuesta, entonces, y nadie lo pensaría extraño. Connor lo miró con simpatía y luego sonrió a su madre. 

—Eso estaría bien, mamá. 

Lily y James se llevaron a Connor. Harry comenzó a darse la vuelta, sólo para ser detenido por la mano de Sirius que le sujetaba el hombro. Su magia dio un pequeño gruñido húmedo en sus oídos, y Harry sintió el poder golpeando bajo su piel. Solo buscaba la oportunidad de escapar y lastimar a alguien. Harry se dijo firmemente a sí mismo que esta vez no tenía la oportunidad, y la cerró de nuevo antes de atender lo que Sirius estaba diciendo. 

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Harry? —su padrino preguntó—. Creo que deberías tener a alguien contigo, en caso de que Colagusano te vuelva a atacar. 

—Probablemente no me atacaría —dijo Harry, reuniendo una máscara tranquila para cubrirse la cara, que realmente quería estirarse con pánico sorprendido. Necesitaba alejarse de Sirius. Necesitaba un tiempo entre extraños. Incluso las personas que se desviaban a su alrededor ahora, mirándolo con dureza como si pensaran que él era su hermano, lo hicieron sentir un poco mejor que cuando estaba atrapado en su casa—. Vino por Connor. Solo me diría más tonterías. 

—Pero no las escucharías, ¿verdad? —los dedos de Sirius se flexionaron y se hundieron lo suficiente para que Harry pensara que probablemente tendría magulladuras mañana. 

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry—. Como dijiste, es una tontería, y sé que es mejor no escuchar a los Mortífagos. Son todos mentirosos, como Voldemort cuando me habló al final del primer año. 

Sirius dejó escapar un poco de aliento y apartó los dedos del hombro de Harry. —Si estás seguro… 

—Estoy seguro, Sirius —Harry le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña y valiente que perfeccionó hace unos días—. Nos encontraremos aquí en un par de horas, ¿está bien? 

Sirius asintió. Luego abrió la boca, y una sombra cayó sobre su rostro. Harry se preparó. Sirius aún no había preguntado sobre el hechizo sobre Lily y James. Cada momento que se veía así, Harry pensó que podría hacerlo. 

Pero, una vez más, cerró la boca y se alejó. Harry lo observó mezclarse con la multitud en el Callejón, dirigiéndose hacia Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, y negó con la cabeza. No sabía si Sirius estaba dudando porque pensaba que era ridículo que hubiera un hechizo o que fuera culpa de Harry, o porque no quería confrontar la razón por la cual Harry había conjurado el hechizo.

Harry quería pensar que era lo primero, pero sospechaba que era lo segundo. Resentía a Sirius, y _eso_ lo incomodaba. Sí, Sirius había sido un Gryffindor, y eso significaba que debería tener algo de coraje. Pero había diferentes tipos de coraje. ¿Era realmente justo exigir que él tuviera de ese tipo? 

Harry se encogió de hombros y se giró para consultar la lista de compras en su carta. No estaba más ansioso por enfrentar la pregunta que Sirius.

* * *

Harry salió del Emporio de la Lechuza y se detuvo para guardar en su bolsillo los dulces de búhos que había comprado para Hedwig. Alguien casi lo golpeó, y Harry tuvo que retroceder y agarrarse a la pared de la tienda. La persona volteó para disculparse. Harry parpadeó. 

—¿Pansy? —preguntó. Había pensado que todos sus compañeros de Slytherin habrían terminado sus compras antes de esta tarde en el verano. 

Pansy Parkinson asintió distraídamente y miró a su alrededor, sus ojos se movían constantemente a través de la multitud. —Hola, Harry. ¿Has visto a una niña pequeña sosteniendo un helado y gritando algo sobre un elfo? 

Harry parpadeó de nuevo. —Mmm, no. 

Pansy dio un suspiro fulminante. —Eso pensé. Es mi prima pequeña, Aurora —explicó, a la mirada vacía de Harry—. Se suponía que debía vigilarla, y me encontré a Millicent, y solo me desvié por un segundo, y luego cuando volví, ella se había ido —apretó los dientes, y luego pisó fuerte—. ¿Por qué siempre hacen que los niños mayores miren a los más pequeños? No es como si fuera bueno solo porque soy una niña. 

Harry solo se encogió de hombros. Tenía miedo de no poder simpatizar mucho. Su deber había sido observar y proteger a Connor desde que podía recordar, a pesar de que su hermano solo tenía quince minutos menos que él. Para él era sagrado, y siempre le sobresaltaba recordar que había gente a la que no le gustaba o que le molestaba hacerlo. 

—Ahí está —dijo Pansy bruscamente, y se alejó corriendo. Harry se giró, pero solo pudo ver una pequeña túnica ondeando antes de que Pansy la bloqueara. El aullido infantil que llegó un momento después, sin embargo, era probablemente una señal de que ella había captado su atención. 

Harry negó con la cabeza y se alejó. Pero solo había dado algunos pasos cuando otro de sus compañeros de Casa se puso a su lado.

—Potter. 

Era Millicent Bulstrode. Harry se encontró teniendo que mirar hacia arriba más de lo que esperaba. Millicent siempre había sido una de las chicas más altas de su año, y al parecer ya había crecido un poco durante el verano. Millicent levantó sus cejas en silencioso y burlón reconocimiento de su mirada, y luego inclinó su cabeza, sus ojos se estrecharon. 

—¿Por qué estás solo? 

—Porque quería estarlo, Bulstrode —dijo Harry. Mantuvo su voz inofensiva, cortés e incluso aburrida. Millicent a veces parecía interesada en lo que estaba haciendo, y otras veces no. Ella solía darse por vencida y se iba si él no parecía estar haciendo algo que pudiera inspirar interés. 

No esta vez, al parecer. Millicent solo sonrió más ampliamente y dijo: —¿Qué podría hacer que el gran Harry Potter quiera estar solo?

Harry la miró abiertamente, sin poder evitarlo. —¿Qué? 

Millicent suspiró dramáticamente y examinó una mano, como si estuviera mirándose las uñas. Pansy habría utilizado el gesto mejor, pensó Harry. A ella realmente parecía como si le importara su apariencia. Las uñas de Millicent estaban tan rotas y desgarradas por morderlas como las de cualquier niño. —Lo siento, Potter. Cuando me hablan durante todo el verano sobre ti, se vuelve automático llamarte así.

—¿Quién te ha estado hablando de mí? —Harry deslizó una mano hacia el bolsillo de su túnica y encontró su varita allí, a salvo y segura. Si tenía que defenderse de un ataque repentino de Mortífagos—y el padre de Millicent, al menos, había sido acusado de actividades Mortífagas y había exhortado que estaba bajo la maldición Imperius—entonces quería estar preparado. Intentaba obligar a su magia a acostumbrarse a su varita de nuevo, en lugar de simplemente arremeter contra él como alas y golpear a quien quisiera. 

—Varias personas —dijo Millicent, con un gesto vago que parecía abarcar todo el callejón—. Familiares. No familiares. Amigos. Elfos domésticos. Ya sabes cómo es. 

Harry se sacudió un poco ante la mención de los elfos domésticos. Sombrío como el crepúsculo, un recuerdo vino a él desde el final del año pasado, cuando Dobby le había estado murmurando acerca de ser algún tipo de cosa. Pero Harry lo había apartado y se había negado a considerarlo, ya que ninguno de los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy—ni siquiera Dobby—había intentado hablar con él otra vez, y su familia no tenía elfos. 

—Dime a qué te refieres, Millicent —dijo, cambiando deliberadamente el uso de su nombre. Él sacó su varita para que ella pudiera verla—. ¿Me estás amenazando? ¿Es esta una oferta de alianza? ¿Solo quieres burlarte de mí? _¿Qué?_  

—Es principalmente un intento de hacerte ver que no soy estúpida —dijo Millicent, deteniéndose y volviéndose para mirarlo. Sonaba como si estuviera hablando con desarmante honestidad, pero Harry estaba seguro de que era solo otra máscara—. Puedo ver cosas, ya sabes. Puedo ver qué es qué. Y nadie podría haber pasado por alto que el año pasado eras el único con poder en la enfermería. No era tu hermano, y esa historia de él derrotando al basilisco en la Cámara estaba demasiado construida. ¿Por qué Fawkes le habría llevado la Espada de Gryffindor? ¿Por qué Dumbledore no habría venido él mismo a luchar contra el Señor Oscuro? 

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No fue así —dijo, y podía sentir su cabeza adolorida y su vista nublada por la tensión. No creía que fuera la red fénix, sino más bien el pensamiento de que alguien más podría no apoyar y creer en Connor—. No tienes idea de cómo fue realmente.

—Pero sé quién puede decirnos —dijo Millicent, y su mirada fue directa—. Sé quién quiere creer en una nueva historia, y puedo hacer los arreglos para que les cuentes esa historia. ¿Quién sabe? La verdad podría calmar su miedo, y podrían alinearse detrás de tu precioso Chico-Que-Vivió de la forma en quieres que lo hagan. 

Harry parpadeó. —¿Realmente podrías organizar una reunión entre nosotros? 

Millicent asintió. —Alguien ha visitado el Callejón Diagon cada día, con la esperanza de que sea el día en que vinieras a buscar tus suministros —dijo, y luego se giró y dejó escapar un suave silbido en dirección a las sombras entre el Emporio y la tienda de instrumentos mágicos. 

Harry se puso rígido cuando varias figuras encapuchadas y enmascaradas emergieron a la luz. Sus capuchas estaban lo suficientemente bajas como para no necesitar las máscaras, pero Harry podía verlas de todos modos, y eran blancas. Aunque las capas eran de color verde oscuro en lugar de negro, se parecían lo suficiente a los Mortífagos como para sacar su varita. 

—Nada de eso —dijo Millicent, apretándole el brazo y obligándolo a bajar con una fuerza inusual—. Juega bien, Potter. Solo quieren saber qué pasó realmente en la Cámara. Eso es todo. 

Harry respiró profundamente por unos momentos, considerando a los Mortífagos, o ex-Mortífagos, o quienesquiera que fuesen. Permanecieron inmóviles y lo observaron. Harry ni siquiera podía oírlos respirar. Se preguntó qué querrían, si realmente se irían después de escuchar su historia, y por qué parecía importarles tanto. 

Después de un momento, decidió que también podría decirles. En el peor de los casos, les haría ver que, por poderoso que fuera Harry, era leal a su hermano y se deshacía de cualquier idea de que lo usaran como un peón en sus juegos. En el mejor de los casos, enfocaría su atención en él y los haría atacarlo a _él_ en lugar de a Connor. Harry casi lo aceptaría. No quería matar a nadie, pero su magia podía usar el ejercicio. 

—Está bien —dijo Harry.

Él contó la historia de la manera más simple que pudo, porque temía que cualquier intento de agregar emoción o humanidad a su tono frío implicaría lágrimas. Congeló profundamente las lágrimas y habló de la muerte de Sylarana, y cómo eso había liberado repentinamente su magia. No les contó sobre el daño en su mente, sino que representó a Sylarana como el tipo de familiar que había jugado una gran parte en la domación de su magia, por lo que se volvió loco sin su presencia y buscó un nuevo contenedor. Les contó sobre el hielo y cómo había destruido el diario y había absorbido el fragmento de Tom Riddle, absorbiendo su poder. En ese momento, una de las figuras encapuchadas del otro extremo emitió un sonido agudo e hizo un movimiento que podría haber implicado sacar una varita, si otra figura encapuchada no la hubiera detenido. 

Harry terminó con la tormenta, y cómo el Profesor Snape había salido y lo había convencido para que guardara su magia y volviera a la escuela. Desde luego, no estaba dispuesto a revelar cuán frágil era su cordura, incluso ahora.

—¿Por qué Connor creyó esa historia? —exigió Millicent.

 Harry negó con la cabeza. —Porque él quería —dijo—. Fue la mejor explicación que se le ocurrió para lo que había sucedido —no iba revelar que él había _Obliviado_ a su hermano, tampoco. 

—¿Y Draco? —preguntó Millicent, la única pregunta que realmente no quería que ella hiciera. 

Harry sostuvo su varita lo suficientemente alto como para poder verla. —Pregunta por él otra vez, y te hechizo —dijo. Pensó que sabía quiénes eran las figuras encubiertas ahora: antiguos Mortífagos, Slytherins, el tipo de personas que podrían relacionarse con Lucius Malfoy más que casualmente. Harry no iba a decirles que Draco había elegido estar junto a él contra Tom Riddle y que también había sido vital para intentar quemar el diario. La lealtad de Draco era su secreto hasta que estuviera listo para anunciarla al mundo. No era ningún secreto dónde estaba parado Connor, o Harry, tampoco. 

Millicent levantó las manos. —Cálmate, Potter —murmuró, pero su voz tenía el sonido de una profunda satisfacción, no de burla. Ella se acercó a la figura encapuchada en el extremo más alejado de la línea, la que había detenido a la primera de sacar su varita, y se apoyó contra él. Los otros se volvieron y se desvanecieron en las sombras una vez más. Harry cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar su magia, y escuchando los sonidos de un ataque en los momentos que necesitaba recuperarse. 

Cuando abrió los ojos, nadie lo había atacado, y la figura en la que se había apoyado Millicent se había quitado la máscara. Era un hombre de cabello oscuro con una cara grande y roma, y los penetrantes ojos de Millicent. 

Harry inclinó la cabeza lentamente, sin apartar la mirada del rostro del mago. El hombre asintió con la cabeza, una débil sonrisa brillando entre su nariz ganchuda y sus labios gruesos. 

—Mi nombre es Adalrico Bulstrode —dijo—. Ex-Mortífago, como indudablemente habrá adivinado ahora. Bajo la Maldición Imperius —agregó. 

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry, dejando que la cortesía y nada más sazonaran su voz. 

Adalrico se rio entre dientes. —Mi hija no mencionó cuán cuidadoso es —dijo, y apretó el hombro de Millicent con áspero afecto—. Debió hacerlo —se inclinó más cerca, mirando a Harry a los ojos—. Ha dado una confesión y las viejas tradiciones dicen que un secreto por un secreto es justo, ¿verdad? Entonces hay una fuerza en el extranjero, una fuerza que está tratando de recuperar a Voldemort. 

Harry se paró un poco más recto, notando cómo Adalrico había usado el nombre del Señor Oscuro en lugar de su título. —Ya lo sabía, señor Bulstrode —dijo en voz baja—. Esperaba que alguien intentara traer de regreso a Voldemort desde que mi hermano y yo vinimos a Hogwarts. 

Adalrico ladeó la cabeza astutamente a un lado. —Ah. Pero, ¿sabía que esa fuerza está cobrando un nuevo impulso ahora? Hay quienes se han sentido heridos al tratar de resistirla, al tratar de avanzar lentamente, al tratar de asegurarse de que estamos listos antes de que ocurra algo. No me gusta eso —la mano que no sostenía a su hija hizo un gesto convulsivo. 

Harry entrecerró los ojos. No podía preguntar abiertamente, por supuesto, si esto realmente significaba que algunos de los Mortífagos, ex-Mortífagos, se corrigió con firmeza, estarían interesados en una alianza. Eso sería perder un paso importante en esta danza. Pero él podría insinuarlo. —Eso es desafortunado —dijo—. Lo siento por los que han sido heridos, señor Bulstrode. Quisiera pedirles que les transmitan mis condolencias. Y cualquier habilidad en curación que pueda ofrecer, por supuesto. He estado entrenando en magia médica, debería saber.

Los ojos de Adalrico brillaban con el mismo feroz disfrute que Harry había visto en el rostro de Narcissa Malfoy cuando danzaba con ella. —Eso es amable de su parte, señor Potter —dijo, tratando de mantener su voz perfectamente grave y fallando—. ¿Sus habilidades se extienden a la curación de hematomas y contusiones solamente? ¿O podrían ir más allá de eso? 

—Más allá de eso, creo, señor —dijo Harry, e inclinó la cabeza modestamente—. Por supuesto, para saber cómo curar una cierta aflicción, tengo que ver qué es lo que inflige primero y cuánto daño ha causado. 

Adalrico asintió con la cabeza hacia él. —Perfectamente razonable —dijo, y miró por encima del hombro—. ¿No lo crees? 

Hubo una larga pausa, y luego las sombras se movieron de nuevo, y una de las figuras volvió a salir a la luz del sol. Con movimientos pesados y reacios, él se quitó la máscara—no, Harry se corrigió cuando vio la cara, _ella_ se quitó la máscara. 

—¿Pansy? —preguntó Harry maravillado, antes de darse cuenta de que tenía que ser su madre. Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y recordó su nombre un momento después. _Hawthorn Parkinson_ —. Señora Parkinson —dijo, y se inclinó ante ella—. Lamento escuchar que ha sido herida. 

—Como todos los demás —Hawthorn Parkinson era tan pálida como su hija, pero sus ojos no eran como el azul de Pansy, sino avellana sombreados. Su rostro llevaba las líneas talladas profundas de una gran tensión, y su cuerpo estaba enrollado como si pudiera explotar en cualquier dirección en cualquier momento. A pesar de eso, pensó Harry, ella estaba logrando forzar un poco de humor seco en su voz—. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos _prometió_ hacer algo al respecto. El dolor fue el único bálsamo que se sintieron capaces de ofrecerme. 

Harry la estudió de nuevo, buscando alguna señal de una herida o maldición, y luego se dio cuenta de qué más, más allá de su rostro, parecía tan familiar acerca de ella. Vaciló, luego se arriesgó. Él podría estar exponiendo demasiado, pero por otro lado, estaba revelando su inteligencia—de la cual tendrían que convencerse si se aliaban con él. 

—¿Cuánto hace que es un hombre lobo, señora Parkinson? —preguntó suavemente. 

Hawthorn se sacudió, una mano volando delante de ella como para defenderse de una maldición con la piel desnuda, mientras que la otra buscaba su varita. Harry simplemente esperó. Dos varitas estaban dirigidas hacia él ahora, vio, dirigió sus ojos a un lado para comprobar que Adalrico estaba armado. Eso era un alivio. Él habría estado decepcionado si no lo estuvieran. 

—¿Cómo supo… —Hawthorn preguntó, y el bajo gruñido en su voz solo se lo confirmó más a Harry. 

—He conocido hombres lobo —dijo Harry—. ¿Cuánto tiempo? 

Hawthorn bajó la cabeza y dijo: —Desde el mes pasado, cuando Fenrir Greyback me atacó por negarme a cooperar en sus inútiles intentos de traer de vuelta al Señor Oscuro. Esta próxima luna llena es mi primera transformación —sus ojos reflejaban rabia y horror y un miedo total. Harry podía entenderlo. Para una bruja sangrepura, criada con la idea de que los hombres lobo eran siempre mestizos y monstruos y que sólo las personas estúpidas o sin valor se convertían en ellos, esta era una pesadilla viviente. 

—Podría ayudar, sabe —dijo Harry—. ¿Ha oído hablar de la poción Matalobos? 

El breve destello de esperanza en los ojos de Hawthorn mostraba que o ella lo había hecho, o no sospechaba de que trataba. Ella juntó una mano alrededor de su varita. —¿Una cura? —ella susurró. 

—No como tal —dijo Harry—. Todavía no hay cura para la licantropía, señora Parkinson. Esta es una poción que le permite a un hombre lobo retener sus sentidos en forma de animal. Todavía se transformará, pero no será una bestia voraz. 

Hawthorn cerró los ojos y asintió. —Eso es lo mejor que puedo esperar —susurró—. Nunca me lo perdonaría si atacara a mi hija. 

—¿Cómo puede proporcionársela? —preguntó Adalrico—. ¿Cómo puede prepararla?

—Algo de ella se elaborará en Hogwarts este año —dijo Harry. Estaba siendo franco, pero también ellos lo eran. Solo tenía que asegurarse de no traicionar los secretos de los demás, que no eran suyos para traicionar—. El profesor Severus Snape finalmente perfeccionó la fórmula. Lo ayudé en algunas etapas preliminares. Puedo aprender a elaborarla, y se la puedo dar a Pansy, usted puede encontrarse con ella en algún lugar de la escuela. 

Estuvieron en silencio por un largo momento. Harry pensó que se estaban preguntando si confiar en él, y pintó su expresión más abierta e inocente en su rostro. 

Luego Hawthorn Parkinson dijo, luchando por mantener la voz firme y casi triunfante: —Si hace eso, señor Potter, le debo una deuda tan profunda que no puede… —se interrumpió y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué quiere? —ella preguntó—. Lo que esté en mis manos para dar, lo proporcionaré con las palmas abiertas. 

Harry siseó antes de que pudiera detenerse. Ese era un dicho antiguo, uno que incluso las familias sangrepura no usaban con tanta frecuencia, probablemente porque las alianzas profundas y confiadas entre ellos eran poco comunes. Uno confiaba en la familia primero, y en personas externas solo si era necesario. 

—¿Es verdad que habla Pársel? —Adalrico preguntó abruptamente. 

Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia él. —Sí —ignoró el indignado murmullo de Millicent a su padre acerca de que él no confiaba en ella, y miró a la madre de Pansy—. Pediré una tregua siempre que le proporcione la poción, señora Parkinson. ¿Dijo que Fenrir Greyback la mordió por negarse a cooperar con él? 

Hawthorn asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos distantes. —Lo que está haciendo es estúpido —gruñó en voz baja. El aura salvaje y tensa a su alrededor se hizo más fuerte—. Nunca funcionaría, y que exigiera mi ayuda cuando… —ella negó con la cabeza—. No importa. 

Harry asintió. —Le pediré que continúe negándose mientras le proporcione la poción —refinó su pedido original—. No sé exactamente lo que quiere, y no preguntaré a menos que me quiera decir. Pero si sigue negándose, ése es un enemigo menos al que mi hermano debe enfrentar en el campo de batalla.

Hawthorn sonrió, lentamente, y Harry vio una sombra de la encantadora y dominante mujer que debía ser cuando estaba en plena posesión de sí misma. —Eso está bien. Y con mucho gusto, incluso con facilidad —ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Está seguro de que no quiere algo además de eso? 

—No, señora Parkinson —dijo Harry. _Déjalos que piensen que soy generoso_. _Déjame tener un poco más de espacio, si lo necesito, para maniobrar y ganar concesiones para Connor—._ No ponderemos la rama de nuestra unión con nieve que no puede soportar. 

Hawthorn se rio, un sonido suave y deleitado, y extendió una mano. Harry la tomó y luego agregó: —Me temo que no podré proporcionar la poción para esta primera transformación, ya que no estaré en Hogwarts hasta el primer día de septiembre. 

—Eso no importa —dijo Hawthorn, su voz se tornó cálida—. Sé cómo manejar esta primera transformación, qué hacer y adónde debo ir. Pero saber que los demás estarán seguros, que no necesito abandonar a mi hija ni perder el control de mí misma a la bestia que hay dentro de mí —negó con la cabeza, y aparentemente no pudo decir nada más. 

Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia ella, y luego miró a Adalrico y Millicent. —Con todo el respeto, señor, ¿realmente me buscaron porque pensaban que podía curar la enfermedad de la señora Parkinson? No podrían haber sabido que sabría algo al respecto. 

Adalrico sonrió, una expresión profunda y depredadora que Harry tenía que admirar por el puro peso de la alegría detrás de ella. —No, no lo hicimos —dijo—. Pero la necesidad prevalece cuando el diablo conduce. Queríamos ver lo que un joven mago poderoso podría ofrecernos, y lo hemos visto ahora. 

Harry inclinó la cabeza. —Por supuesto —murmuró—, la familia sigue siendo lo más importante, especialmente la familia de sangre. —No pudo hacer una declaración más clara de su lealtad hacia Connor sin ser insultante, pensó.

Adalrico levantó una mano como para brindarle con una copa de vino imaginaria. —No podría estar más de acuerdo, señor Potter. Y cuando la familia de sangre y los principios similares se unen, existe la unión más feliz de todos. Pero los vínculos, en principio, solo pueden formarse entre personas de distintas familias, como lo hicieron en el caso de Calypso McGonagall y Thomas Mackenzie.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Él también conocía esa historia, y no estaba seguro de qué quiso decir Adalrico al referirse a ella. Las familias McGonagall y Mackenzie habían estado en guerra por generaciones por el secuestro y la violación de un par de niños que podrían haber pertenecido a una familia dependiendo de quién escuchara, hasta que Calypso McGonagall se dirigió al centro de uno de sus campos de batalla y envió un hechizo vinculante en el aire. Tiró de Thomas Mackenzie hacia ella, lo convirtió en su marido legítimamente en el acto, y condujo a una consumación inmediata a la vista de todos, solo para que nadie pudiera decir más tarde que no estaban realmente casados. 

_Quizás quiere decir que estarán vigilando para ver si alguna vez elijo el principio sobre la sangre. Pueden verme por mucho tiempo. No va a suceder._

—Eso es cierto, señor Bulstrode —dijo, optando por la reacción diplomática. Él asintió a Millicent—. Fue agradable conocer a tu padre y a la madre de Pansy, Bulstrode —dijo—. Te veré en la escuela. 

—Oh, llámame Millicent, Harry —dijo Millicent, y le sonrió—. Creo que deberíamos hacer eso ahora. Es lo que hacen los amigos. 

—¿Somos amigos? —Harry levantó sus cejas. 

Millicent solo le sonrió maliciosamente.

Harry se giró, sacudiendo su cabeza, y casi chocó contra Pansy de nuevo. Esta vez, corrió hacia su madre y la envolvió con sus brazos, dándole a Harry una mirada sospechosa.

—Está bien, cariño —murmuró Hawthorn, acariciando el cabello de su hija—. El señor Potter ha encontrado una manera de ayudarme. 

Pansy la miró fijamente, y luego volvió su mirada hacia Harry. Su rostro se relajó y calentó considerablemente en el momento siguiente, y Harry pensó que una sonrisa genuina se veía mejor en ella que alguna otra sonrisa. —Gracias, Harry —susurró—. Te juro que te pagaré por esto. 

Harry sólo asintió cordialmente. No consideraría nada seguro, salvo la alianza con la señora Parkinson, y eso solo cuando entregara el primer frasco de la poción Matalobos. —Te veo en la escuela, Pansy —dijo, y se alejó. 

Fue cuando fue a encontrarse con Sirius que se dio cuenta de que su magia estaba lo más silenciosa que había sido desde que dejó a los Malfoy. Parpadeó y tocó su cabeza, pero no le dolió. Sus pensamientos eran dóciles. Sus emociones estaban tranquilas. 

 _¿Son las tradiciones sangrepura las que hicieron eso?_ Él se preguntó. _¿O solo el esfuerzo de tener que pensar en lugar de reaccionar?_  

—¡Harry! 

Sirius lo agarró y lo abrazó, y Harry abandonó esos pensamientos por el momento. Estaba a punto de regresar al Valle de Godric y soportar algunos días más allí, lo que solo la presencia de Connor haría tolerable. Con padres que lo ignoraban y un padrino que lo vigilaba demasiado de cerca… 

Harry apartó esos pensamientos, y se concentró en cambio en los nuevos aliados que estaba ganando para Connor. Eso lo tranquilizó inmensamente.

___________________________________________________

[1] **Hawthorn** en español significa _espino blanco_ , pero también es el nombre de la madre de Pansy Parkinson en esta historia. Debido al contenido del capítulo, decidí traducirlo al español como _espinas._


	4. Escogiendo sus Camlann

**Serie** **Sacrificios**  
**Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
**Capítulo 4: Escogiendo sus Camlann** **[** 1]

—¿Todo bien, Harry?

Harry asintió bruscamente mientras pasaban a la estación King's Cross. Connor le sonrió por un momento más antes de mirar hacia otro lado mientras Lily comenzaba a recitarle una larga lista de instrucciones. James, al otro lado de él, alzó la vista, confundido, por un momento, antes de aparentemente decidir que Connor debía haberse entregado a tranquilizadoras charlas. Después de todo, como le había dicho ayer a Connor, ¿quién no estaría nervioso de ir solo a su tercer año de escuela? Sirius estaría en el tren, pero ocupado organizando los horarios de práctica del equipo con los Capitanes de Quidditch.

Harry cerró los ojos y se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía derecho a sentirse herido o desconcertado por esto. Después de todo, era él quien había hecho las cosas de esta manera.

—¿Harry?

Harry le envió una mirada de reojo a Sirius, quien le sonrió e intentó que no pareciera nervioso. No tuvo éxito. Harry nunca había visto a Sirius tan nervioso como lo había estado en los días posteriores a la visita de Peter, incluso en las ocasiones en que planeaba una gran broma y quería asegurarse de que alguien no interfiriera.

—¿Sí —preguntó, cuando vio que Sirius no dejaba de mirarlo.

Sirius tosió. —Hablaremos sobre por qué tus padres te ignoran en la escuela, ¿de acuerdo? —aceleró su paso y se movió hacia el frente de la línea, dándole un manotazo a Connor en la cabeza cuando pasó. Connor se agachó con una protesta amortiguada, y Lily y James rieron en voz alta.

Harry cerró los ojos. Respiró con cuidado, y se recordó a sí mismo una y otra vez, _Elegiste esto. Sabes que era el mejor curso. Los hubieras matado sin eso. ¿Cómo podría algo más que esto ser lo correcto?_

La red dio un pequeño tirón en su mente, como lo había estado haciendo desde que salieron de la casa. No parecía pensar que estar cerca de Connor en un espacio abierto era lo que mismo que estar a una serie de cuartos lejos de él. Harry suspiró y se apresuró a alcanzarlos.

—Harry.

Sorprendido, Harry giró la cabeza hacia un lado, y se quedó sin aliento al ver a Peter de pie detrás de uno de los pilares de la estación. Vestía ropa muggle y no se veía tan fuera de lugar, al menos mientras alguien no lo mirara a los ojos. Permanecieron penetrantes, y ciertamente clavaron a Harry en su lugar. Pasó un largo momento antes de que pudiera sacar su varita, y un momento más largo antes de que pudiera encontrar su voz.

—No te me acerques, traidor —gruñó, nivelando su varita frente a él.

—No me voy a acercar más que esto —dijo Peter, manteniendo su propia voz—. Pero pensé que merecías saber más, Harry, todo lo que pudiera decirte sin que la red te asalte y ciegue. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado el nombre de Regulus Black?

—Tal vez —dijo Harry. Sirius lo había mencionado una vez, el año pasado, durante su disculpa a Harry por ser un horrible padrino. Ahora que lo pensaba, él también actuó de manera extraña durante esa disculpa _._ Harry apartó la idea y se concentró en Peter. _Él es Colagusano. Sólo quiere confundirte, causar traición. Probablemente esté trabajando con Fenrir Greyback para devolverle la vida al Señor Oscuro—._ No sé quién era.

—El hermano de Sirius —dijo Peter—. Su hermano _menor._ Su _amado_ hermano menor, hasta que se convirtió en Mortífago —él se detuvo—. ¿Estás viendo algún paralelismo aquí, Harry?

—Eso es ridículo —dijo Harry, y se disgustó al notar que su voz era poco más que un suspiro. Él forzó más fuerza en ella—. Alguien me hubiera dicho que Sirius tenía un hermano menor. Siempre me dijeron que era hijo único. ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Mamá podría haber usado la historia para fortalecer mi entrenamiento y mostrarle lo que le podría pasar a Connor si no lo protegiera.

Peter cerró los ojos. Harry no supo qué pensar de la expresión que se dibujó en su cara. Parecía una mezcla de ira y disgusto, pero ¿qué había en las palabras que había dicho que inspiraban eso?

—Eso es cierto, entonces —dijo Peter—. Me preguntaba cuánto era. Sólo sé lo que oí esa noche. Entonces, ¿eres el guardián de Connor? ¿Realmente _eres_ un sacrificio para él y no sólo has sido criado para ser así? —abrió los ojos y atrapó a Harry con su mirada una vez más.

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry. Su red estaba en silencio, probablemente porque estaba haciendo lo que quería. Siguió adelante. Quizás podría convencer a Peter de lo ridículo que era tratar de hablar con él y alejarlo de su familia. Entonces Peter podría escaparse y convertirse en el problema de otra persona—. Sé lo que soy. Estoy orgulloso de eso. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

—Harry —susurró Peter, su voz desapareció—. Hay algo muy _malo_ con alguien que simplemente fue criado para ser una herramienta para otra persona, un peón, ocultando su fuerza a la sombra de otra persona.

Harry sintió que el primer dolor de cabeza comenzó, pero luchó a través de eso. —Me gusta. No me importa —su furia se agitó en él, uniéndose a la red, pero la ignoró también—. Sé que me sucedieron algunas cosas que me hicieron ignorar ese deber por un tiempo, pero tengo que regresar. ¿Quién más va a hacerlo?

—Tus padres —dijo Peter—. Connor, el mismo Dumbledore. Cualquiera menos tú.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque —dijo Peter—, te quitaron tus decisiones y eras demasiado joven…

Harry jadeó cuando el dolor lo golpeó como una Bludger al costado de la cabeza. Se las arregló para sentarse antes de caer, pero estaba cerca. Él acunó su frente en sus manos, y susurró las palabras que recordaba vagamente que su madre usaba para calmar el dolor. —Soy un sacrificio para Connor. Esto fue elegido libremente.

El dolor disminuyó después de un momento. Levantó la vista y vio a Peter de pie lejos de la columna, con una mano buscándolo. La dejó caer cuando vio la mirada de Harry.

—Lo temía —dijo con seriedad—. Rompí toda mi red de una vez. La tuya se debilitó, pero se está volviendo más fuerte otra vez. Quiero ayudarte a romperla, Harry-

Y luego cortó, pero no por el dolor de Harry esta vez. Harry lo vio estremecerse, vio su cara ponerse gris. Una sombra cayó sobre él, y Peter se revolvió hacia atrás, de repente la pequeña rata que Harry pensó que debería haber sido siempre.

Harry levantó la vista.

Delante de él flotaba una criatura negra con tenues túnicas oscuras, su cabeza ovalada inclinada hacia un lado. Una mano con dedos como ramitas se acercó a él, y Harry sintió que su mente temblaba, sus pensamientos bailando y girando hacia arriba y fuera de él.

_Estaba en la Cámara de nuevo. Estaba helado y se arrodilló ante la fuerza pura y helada de la magia. Le mostraba recuerdos que no podía enfrentar, cosas que sabía que no podían ser ciertas…_

Harry colocó sus manos a su lado, tratando de usar el dolor de la piedra cortando en sus palmas para obligarse a enfocarse. Sintió que su mente vacilaba y giraba, y algo de la nueva certeza que tenía, de que realmente estaba destinado a ser el guardián de Connor y que así eran las cosas, se resquebrajó y se rompió. Una vez más, descubrió la terrible incertidumbre, la rabia contra sus padres y contra Dumbledore.

Alguien se interpuso entre él y la criatura que Harry sabía que debía ser un Dementor, y su terrible pensamiento disminuyó. Harry parpadeó y jadeó y levantó la vista para encontrar a Peter allí, con el rostro blanco mientras absorbía toda la fuerza de la fría mirada. Una mano se extendió y se posó sobre su hombro, y Peter emitió un pequeño sonido arrugado y se derrumbó a medias. Sin embargo, nunca dejó que el Dementor se concentrara en Harry.

Harry comenzó a avanzar lentamente. No estaba seguro de lo que sucedería cuando llegara allí, pero sabía que iba a hacer _algo_.

Entonces habló una voz, como una fría punzada que perforaba el cerebro de Harry. _Aléjate. Fuera._

Harry gritó, pero su voz era débil y aguda frente a su dolor. El Dementor frente a Peter flotó de forma extraña, pareciendo girar la mitad superior de su cuerpo hacia quien hablaba mientras mantenía su mitad inferior frente a él. Harry sabía que era una clase de respuesta, pero esta vez era ininteligible para él.

El otro orador, otro Dementor que parecía más gris que negro, se colocó detrás del otro y dijo una sola palabra, por la cual Harry estaba agradecido, ya que incluso esa palabra hizo vibrar su cabeza y pareció congelarse.

_Vates._

El Dementor que sostenía a Peter se volvió y salió disparado de inmediato, pareciendo esconderse detrás del gris. El gris volteó su mirada hacia Harry. Levantó la vista y se obligó a encontrarse con esos ojos ocultos por un tremendo esfuerzo de voluntad.

El Dementor gris se acercó y movió una mano frente a él, sus dedos se movieron en un gesto de señas. Harry sintió que su ira se intensificaba. Luego estaba medio cegado por un brillo dorado que parecía originarse en su rostro. Cuando pudo volver a ver, trozos de una red dorada se desvanecían en los dedos del Dementor. Harry se estremeció. ¿Por qué _me está liberando? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Y quiero ser lo que seré cuando la red se haya ido por completo?_

El dolor estalló en su cabeza, Harry supuso que eran los últimos restos de la red que luchaban, en el mismo momento en que alguien detrás de él gritaba: _—¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

Un lobo plateado cargó contra los dos Dementores, haciendo que el negro gritara en voz alta y chillona y se volviera para huir. El gris se demoró por un momento, y Harry supo que lo estaba mirando. Gimió cuando la voz habló de nuevo, golpeando en una oreja y luego en la otra.

 _Nos encontraremos de nuevo._ Vates.

Luego ambos se volvieron y huyeron cuando el lobo plateado regresó para otro galope. El lobo redujo la marcha a un trote cuando vio que ya no le quedaban más enemigos, movió la cola una vez y le guiñó un ojo a Harry. Luego se rasgó en la niebla y fluyó hacia Sirius, quien corrió a abrazar a Harry.

—Harry —susurró—. ¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho. Los Dementores están aquí buscando a Peter, y no podía decirlo… no sabía…

Harry giró lentamente la cabeza hacia un lado. Peter se había ido. Harry esperaba que fuera verdad. Difícilmente se quedaría cuando los guardias de Azkaban y Sirius estaban por ahí buscándolo.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —repitió Sirius, retrocediendo y mirándolo nuevamente.

Harry apartó la vista de él y respiró hondo y profundo, una y otra vez. Parte de su control había desaparecido otra vez, el control que había luchado tanto para mantener durante el verano. Se dio cuenta ahora de que debía haber sido construido sobre los lisiados pero fortalecientes restos de la red. El Dementor lo había destruido. Harry no sabía si gritar o estar agradecido.

Bueno, ahora mismo quería gritar. Sirius murmurando palabras cariñosas y palabras tranquilizadoras era solo otro recordatorio de cómo no lo había hecho el año anterior hasta que fue demasiado, demasiado tarde. Harry trató de contrarrestar eso, trató de recordar cómo Sirius lo había llevado volando en Navidad y le había dado un regalo que había ayudado a salvar su vida en la Cámara, pero sus pensamientos se desviaban, chocando entre sí, y su magia subía rápidamente.

—Crucemos la barrera —dijo Sirius mientras lo arrastraba—. Estoy seguro de que algunos muggles vieron el Patronus. Esto es trabajo para los Obliviadores, eso es seguro.

Harry cerró los ojos. Tenía que hacer _algo_ con su magia. No sabía qué, pero tenía que ir a alguna parte.

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_

La magia ofreció varias sugerencias, todas ellas formas que resultarían en los cuerpos de sus padres y de Sirius en varios miles de pequeños pedazos. Harry negó con la cabeza. No podría hacer eso. Todavía no podía matarlos. No quería matarlos. Dañarlos, tal vez.

La magia se apoderó de eso, y Harry sintió que sus labios casi se separaban de un hechizo que habría infligido heridas abiertas a sus padres, un hechizo sobre el que había leído pero que nunca había tenido la locura de probar. Con un esfuerzo, cerró los labios y luchó contra su temperamento nuevamente para tenerlo bajo control. Pero el aire a su alrededor era frío, y Sirius se estremeció al cruzar la barrera y entrar en la plataforma 9 ¾.

Harry intentó y trató de luchar contra su magia, pero no estaba funcionando. Aceleró a través de los canales familiares en su cuerpo que había creado en Malfoy Manor, y exigió que las cosas se rasgaran, se partieran y ardieran. Harry podía escuchar un grito de furia acumulándose en sus entrañas, y se estremeció. Él lloraría en voz alta en un momento.

—¿Harry?

Y Sirius estaba empeorando las cosas, maldito sea, tocando, tocando y probando. Harry mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que no podía verlo en este momento. Si veía a sus padres, estaba seguro de que los atacaría. Sus paredes ya se estaban debilitando, y su magia rondaba como un tigre que sabía que podría escapar de su jaula en cuestión de segundos.

La única persona que Harry pensó que podría estar dispuesto a maldecir era Dumbledore. Pero Dumbledore estaba en Hogwarts—

_Hogwarts._

Harry se apoderó de la idea y la alimentó con su magia, doblando su voluntad abruptamente a ese único objetivo. La magia perdió su desafío cuando lo inundó. Harry sintió una densa resistencia a lo que estaba tratando de hacer, pero eso solo lo hizo luchar más fuerte, y evitó que golpeara a alguien.

Luego desapareció, y pasó brevemente a través de un espacio helado, y Aparicionó justo a las afueras de Hogsmeade con el fuerte crujido de una Aparición exitosa.

Harry se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y jadeó, luego tosió. Cristales de hielo cayeron más allá de sus labios. Él se estremeció. Eso era lo cerca que había llegado a usar su magia con otra persona. Recorrió con sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por sus brazos, notando débiles redes blancas y los primeros rastros de congelación en sus dedos. Se estaban calentando rápidamente bajo el sol de la mañana, pero había estado muy, muy cerca.

Bueno, ahora que él estaba aquí, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Harry alzó la vista hacia el camino que serpenteaba a través de Hogsmeade, hacia el castillo, y sonrió. Sospechaba que era una sonrisa sombría, pero a él no le importaba en particular. Aparicionar hasta aquí había usado algo, y así había calmado, su magia, pero no había hecho nada acerca de su furia.

_Lo que vine a hacer aquí._

* * *

 

—Señor Potter. ¿Qué _está_ haciendo aquí?

Sólo el año pasado, esa voz lo habría puesto tenso. Ahora Harry podía sonreír y darse la vuelta, seguro de que su dueño tenía la intención de darle la bienvenida, sin importar cómo sonara. —Profesor Snape. Hola, señor.

Snape se acercó a él, con los ojos entrecerrados y la nariz apuntando hacia adelante como para marcar el camino. La vista alivió la furia de Harry. Se apoyó contra la pared del vestíbulo de entrada y esperó cuando Snape se detuvo frente a él y lo examinó de arriba abajo con un desdeñoso movimiento de sus ojos.

—Parece que ha perdido a sus padres en el camino —Snape lo olfateó—. Y a un hermano. Y a cierto perro negro.

—Oh, estarán bien, sin duda —Harry sintió que su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Merlín, ¿era realmente posible que hubiera podido extrañar a Snape _tanto_?—. Pero quería ir por delante de ellos. Tomar un poco de aire, ya sabe. Ver el castillo antes que un montón de niños idiotas —imitó la voz de Snape—, lo infesten —vaciló, luego continuó, tan seguro de la lealtad de Snape como de cualquier cosa en el mundo—. Hablar con cierto Director —agregó—, sobre ciertas decisiones que tomó sobre mí.

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon aún más. Harry contuvo el aliento. Quizás Snape había cambiado su lealtad después de todo. Harry habría dicho que eso no podría suceder, después de la forma en que habían hablado durante la tormenta, pero casi se había engañado a sí mismo para convertirse en un peón inútil para su hermano otra vez también.

La furia se encendió. Harry le dijo que se tranquilizara. _Tendrás tu oportunidad lo suficientemente pronto. Y Connor es inocente._ Inocente.

—Bien.

Harry parpadeó, sacudido por la contemplación de sí mismo otra vez cuando Snape asintió y señaló en dirección a la oficina del Director. —La contraseña del Director es _Pasteles de Caldero_ —agregó—. No iré con usted, señor Potter. ¿Confío en que puede evitar que la escuela se venga abajo?

Harry solo sonrió ante el tono sarcástico. —Estoy bastante seguro de eso, sí, señor —dijo con gravedad.

—Entonces adelante —dijo Snape, y giró en dirección opuesta, su túnica fluyendo detrás de él mientras cruzaba el pasillo. Harry pensó que lo vio detenerse para hablar con alguien cuando llegó a las escaleras, pero no estaba seguro de quién era. ¿Alguien de Slytherin llegando temprano, tal vez?

 _Debo recordar hablar con Snape sobre la preparación de la Matalobos para la señora Parkinson,_ pensó Harry, mientras tomaba las escaleras hacia la oficina del director. _Sería un pobre pago a su bondad si simplemente tomara sus suministros._

* * *

 

—Pasteles de Caldero —dijo Harry, y la gárgola se apartó. Dio un paso hacia la escalera móvil, con los hombros relajados a pesar de la segunda tormenta que podía sentir en su cabeza.

Se preguntó qué pregunta debería hacer primero cuando la escalera lo llevó hacia arriba. _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ Pero pensó que era bastante obvio: en obediencia y en respuesta a la profecía y las necesidades de la guerra. _¿Por qué dejaste la red en mi cabeza?_ Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta era la misma. _¿Alguna vez quisiste decirme sobre esto?_ Bueno, obviamente la respuesta era no.

Llegó a la cima sin decidir. Harry se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta de la oficina. Esperaría y vería qué sucedería, entonces.

Dumbledore no estaba detrás de su escritorio. Harry se detuvo y miró alrededor con curiosidad. Hubiera pensado que Snape le avisaría si el Director estaba en otro lado. ¿Tal vez había atravesado una puerta escondida detrás de los estantes? Harry se movió para investigar.

Un fuerte trino lo saludó antes de que pudiera moverse más de unos pocos pasos. Harry levantó la vista y sonrió al ver a Fawkes levantarse de su lugar y volar hacia él. El fénix se posó en su hombro, un peso más denso de lo que parecía, con la cabeza inclinada para que su cuello rozara el cabello de Harry. Harry levantó su mano y acarició esas plumas. Fawkes pronunció un pequeño canturreo satisfecho y cerró los ojos. Harry deseó brevemente que Dobby estuviera allí para traducir.

—Harry.

Harry giró rápidamente hacia el escritorio de nuevo. Dumbledore estaba allí, su cara seria y sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro entre su fénix y la mano de Harry. Él se preguntó si estaba más sorprendido de ver a Fawkes darle la bienvenida a Harry o de Harry sólo acariciando al pájaro y no atacando su oficina.

Fawkes emitió un fuerte y desaprobador sonido y se acercó a Harry. Él no miró a Dumbledore.

—Ha estado haciendo eso todo el verano —dijo Dumbledore a la ligera, al parecer decidiendo que iba a interpretar el papel del Director cariñoso. Se acercó para sentarse detrás de su escritorio—. ¿Quieres un dulce, Harry?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Se había quedado sin aliento de rabia, abruptamente. Alejó su mano de Fawkes, y este voló a su posición anterior. Harry estaba contento. Pensó estar en contacto con él cuando su furia comenzó a brillar intensamente y el frío podría ser doloroso para una criatura de fuego.

—Quiero saber por qué puso esta red en mi mente —dijo, cuando pensó que podía decir eso y no gritar—. Quiero saber qué _mierda_ creía que me estaba haciendo.

Dumbledore sólo asintió, como si hubiera esperado esta pregunta, y luego se inclinó. Harry se tensó, pero sacó un Pensadero del suelo y lo dejó en el escritorio. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Este Pensadero, Harry —murmuró—, guarda el recuerdo del día en que puse la red en tu mente. Te invito a que entres y lo veas por ti mismo. La red sólo puede implantarse en un sujeto dispuesto. Escogiste este destino, aunque no puedo ver cómo eso podría preocuparte ahora —logró parecer severo y compasivo a la vez.

Harry gruñó, y escuchó que uno de los instrumentos plateados en el estante detrás de Dumbledore se rompía. El Director no se inmutó, sólo asintió con la cabeza al Pensadero de nuevo.

Harry se adelantó y sumergió su cabeza en el líquido plateado.

Se encontró en el césped de la casa del Valle de Godric, en un día de verano tan brillante que parecía no haber sombras. Una versión más joven de sí mismo yacía de espaldas a la luz del sol, leyendo un libro. Harry parpadeó. No recordaba que el libro fuera tan pesado que sus brazos tuvieran que esforzarse para sostenerlo e inclinarlo hacia la luz, pero obviamente lo había sido.

Dumbledore y Lily estaban conversando a poca distancia, sus voces eran audibles pero no importantes para el joven Harry. Estaba estudiando para proteger a su hermano, y eso era lo único que importaba. Harry se acercó a los adultos, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando. Parecía extraño que alguna vez hubiera sido tan _pequeño_ , o sus ojos verdes tan serios. Harry había tenido la impresión de que a menudo se reía cuando era niño.

—Creo que es hora —dijo Lily. Su voz vaciló, pero se fortaleció a medida que avanzaba—. He… bueno, lo he supervisado como me pediste. Y su madurez para un niño de su edad es simplemente asombrosa. Él sabe que un malvado mago vendrá por Connor, y que quiero que haga su parte para proteger a su hermano.

Dumbledore asintió. —¿Y su magia?

Lily se estremeció y apartó la vista de él. Sus ojos parecían ir y venir entre el césped y su hijo. Harry esperó, con las manos apretadas.

—Es aterradora —admitió finalmente su madre, con los labios apenas moviéndose—. Nunca he sentido _algo_ así. Duerme la mayor parte del tiempo, y hasta el momento no ha lastimado a nadie, pero creo que eso se debe principalmente a su entrenamiento. Busca juguetes cuando los quiere, y parece que nunca le resulta extraño que no esté usando sus manos. Se sirvió un plato de gachas el otro día, perfectamente, y lo llevó a la mesa sin derramar una gota, y todo el tiempo no levantó la vista de su libro. Desvaneció todo el polvo en el cuarto de los niños cuando estaba haciendo estornudar a Connor. Su uso de la magia es casual, y si dura mucho más, no creo que él pueda parar —ella se estremeció—. Y, Director, es… difícil vivir en una casa con un niño así, incluso cuando su magia está durmiendo. Es como escuchar un ronroneo de tigre. Podría estar contento ahora, pero siempre sabes que podría atacarte, incluso si nunca lo hace.

Dumbledore asintió. —Lo entiendo, Lily. Eres valiente al soportar esto tanto tiempo, una verdadera Gryffindor —Lily levantó su barbilla—. ¿Qué pasa con los demás? ¿Sospechan algo?

Lily sonrió tristemente. —James podría mirar más allá de una manada de acromántulas en estampida si eso significara no tener que reconocer que uno de sus hijos es Oscuro —Harry sintió que la bilis le empapaba la garganta—. Y Sirius y Remus no nos visitan con la frecuencia suficiente para saber cómo es. Simplemente están contentos y orgullosos de la “magia accidental” de Harry, así es como la llaman. No saben cómo es vivir día a día con ella —ella se estremeció.

Dumbledore le dio una palmadita en el hombro. —Está bien, querida —dijo—. Ambos sabemos que no hubo nada accidental en ello, y que una magia tan poderosa en un niño no es natural. Será más feliz cuando esté sin ella, cuando se parezca más a otros niños —se giró para mirar al joven Harry leyendo en el césped, y sacó su varita—. Vamos con este asunto.

Harry luchó contra la tentación de recoger a su yo más joven y llevárselo. Sabía que esto era sólo un recuerdo, y tenía que ver lo que sucedió. Se paró allí con pies de plomo mientras Dumbledore se acercaba al niño y le decía, demasiado casualmente para el gusto de Harry, —¿Qué estás leyendo, mi querido muchacho?

El Harry más joven parpadeó hacia él alrededor de la portada de su libro. —Hechizos defensivos —dijo, como si eso debería haber sido obvio. Dado que el título del libro era _Una guía práctica para la magia defensiva_ , Harry podía entender cómo se había sentido.

Dumbledore asintió. —Quieres proteger a tu hermano, ¿verdad, Harry? Esa es la razón por la que lees sobre hechizos defensivos y haces que el polvo desaparezca de la guardería cuando él estornuda.

El Harry más joven miró primero a su madre. Lily asintió con la cabeza hacia él. Tranquilizado de que este hombre era alguien que podía saber sobre la protección de su hermano, Harry llevó su mirada hacia Dumbledore. —Sí, lo quiero —dijo—. No quiero que un malvado mago venga y lo mate.

 _Y todavía no quiero eso,_ pensó Harry, enfermo por dentro mientras miraba su propia cara más joven. _Ese el maldito meollo. Todavía quiero a Connor vivo. Todavía lo amo. ¿Por qué no podrías haberme enseñado a amarlo, mamá? ¿Por qué tuviste que_ asegurarte _de que lo amo? ¿Por qué tuviste que atar mi magia?_

Si eso era, en verdad, lo que la red fénix había hecho. Harry supuso que lo descubriría en un momento.

Dumbledore asintió. —Y si pudiera darte un regalo que asegure que protegerías a tu hermano todo el tiempo, ¿lo tomarías? —preguntó—. Te evitará vacilar o mirar hacia otro lado.

Harry reconoció que una de las frases que Lily le había enseñado era algo malo. El Harry joven también lo hizo. Su rostro se iluminó, y él asintió. —No quiero vacilar ni mirar a un lado —dijo.

—¿Eliges esto libremente? —Dumbledore tenía su varita ligeramente apretada en su mano ahora, y chispas doradas corrían a su alrededor. Harry sofocó un gruñido al reconocer las chispas. Eran del color exacto de la red fénix que brillaba detrás de sus ojos cuando hacía algo que no le gustaba.

—¡Sí! —dijo el Harry joven, dejando caer el libro en su ansiedad. Sus ojos brillaban detrás de sus gafas—. ¡Quiero proteger a mi hermano!

Dumbledore asintió, y luego levantó su varita _. —¡Expleo penuriam cum textura!_ —dijo con firmeza, y las chispas doradas se enzarzaron en una salvaje danza, uniéndose alrededor de la cabeza del Harry joven—. _¡Fenix texturae!_

El oro se apretó en un patrón, y Harry reconoció un atisbo de la red cuando la recordaba vagamente de sus propios intentos salvajes de reparar su mente en la tormenta. Escuchó a Lily jadear, y el Harry joven miró la red con fascinación. Por un momento, Harry vio que la red dividía su propia cabeza, como si su cráneo no fuera más que una sombra, o tanto la red como el Harry joven ocupaban el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo.

Entonces la vista se desvaneció, y el Harry joven jadeó e inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante. Dumbledore asintió, se puso de pie, y cuidadosamente se apartó del chico. Harry podía sentir su propio corazón, latiendo en sus oídos como si alguien estuviera apretando el puño una y otra vez.

—Eso aguantará —le dijo Dumbledore a Lily—. Colocada cuando es tan joven, hará más que sostener. Volverá a entretejer su mente con su propósito —él asintió de nuevo—. No necesitas preocuparte de que su magia escape de nuevo.

Lily inclinó la cabeza con alivio, y Harry creyó ver el brillo de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Él había visto suficiente. Sacó su cabeza del Pensadero, y distinguió la varita de Dumbledore apuntando hacia él en el momento antes de que el Director comenzara a entonar, — _Expleo penuriam-_

Harry arremetió, más enojado que nunca en su vida. Él no sabía lo que iba a suceder. Sólo sabía que quería _lastimar algo_ , y si ese algo era el Director, entonces era lo que haría.

 _Apenas soy libre, y sólo porque mi Locusta murió y un Dementor me ayudó, ¿y él intenta esclavizarme nuevamente?_ ¡No!

La última palabra explotó de su garganta como un aullido, y la presión de su magia arrancó la varita de la mano de Dumbledore y lo obligó a retroceder contra los estantes. Harry mantuvo la presión constante, incluso cuando sintió que la magia sin varita de Dumbledore se alzaba para oponerse a él. Sonrió, y fue sorprendentemente fácil empujar esa magia hacia abajo, simplemente nunca permitiéndola salir del cuerpo de Dumbledore. Harry sabía que no sería rival para el Director si una vez esa magia pasara por su piel, pero podría sostenerla en las paredes defensivas.

—Después de todo —susurró en voz alta—, me enseñaste a ser muy, muy bueno en magia defensiva.

Los ojos de Dumbledore todavía estaban claros, y aún miraba a Harry con una mezcla de tristeza y admonición. —Conoces las razones —dijo—. Sabes que era necesario. ¿Qué pasaría si hubieras herido a tu hermano en una rabieta infantil, Harry? ¿Qué pasaría si hubieras herido a tus padres, a tu padrino o a Remus?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —¿Por qué mis padres no sólo me enseñaron a controlar mi magia en lugar de temerla y encerrarla? Seguramente no te estaría dando vueltas como un juguete si fuera necesario. Tendría un mejor control —estaba respirando rápido. Su poder se elevaba desde un pozo en el centro de él y lo instaba a hacer algo más que simplemente sostener al Director contra la pared.

—No hay forma de controlar tu poder más que atándolo —dijo Dumbledore—. No podíamos confiar en que un niño de cuatro años entendiera la importancia de eso, y la red fénix era la única que funcionaría con tu voluntad de proteger a Connor y, sin embargo, ser lo suficientemente poderosa como para tener una oportunidad contra tu magia.

—Líbrame de los últimos restos —dijo Harry—. Ahora estoy al tanto. Entiendo la importancia del control.

—Todavía eres demasiado joven —los ojos de Dumbledore eran diamantes.

Harry asintió. —Pensé que dirías eso —dijo, y luego se concentró. Toda su magia saltó de la piel de Dumbledore de inmediato. Cuando el Director se desplomó en el suelo, Harry envolvió su magia a su alrededor.

Las guardas saltaron a su lugar, profundas y fuertes, mientras la voluntad de Harry empujaba su poder. Él estaba mucho más dispuesto a hacer esto que a destruir algo, y así las barreras lograron una fuerza que sus intentos de matar no podrían tener. Y toda su experiencia en magia defensiva estaba allí, también, del tipo que había hecho el _Protego_ tan instintivo para él. No fue difícil en absoluto tensar las barreras y atarlas.

Todo esto tomó solo un segundo, al igual que la recuperación del Director y el agarre de su varita. — _Expleo penuriam cum textura_ —dijo, tan rápido que Harry quedó impresionado a pesar de sí mismo—. _¡Fénix texturae!_

El hechizo irrumpió en Harry-

Y rebotó. Dumbledore tuvo que agacharse cuando la telaraña pasó frente a él, contra la pared, y se disolvió en una multitud de chispas. La miró por un largo momento, luego llevó su mirada lentamente hacia Harry.

Harry encontró sus ojos sin miedo. Sus protecciones estaban envueltas en su mente, también, o no habría tenido sentido. Dumbledore no podía usar Legeremancia sobre él ahora a menos que Harry decidiera permitírselo.

—Soy inmune a tu magia —señaló.

Dumbledore respiró en silencio por un momento, sus ojos nunca lo dejaron. Harry le devolvió la mirada. Él se sintió diferente. Aún no estaba seguro de cuáles serían todas las consecuencias de la diferencia. Entre otras cosas, no conocía todos los efectos de la red fénix, ni cómo eliminar las partes persistentes de su conciencia. Pero pensó que había tenido un buen comienzo.

—¿Que planeas hacer? —el Director habló en un tono neutral. Harry supuso que podría ser la voz con la que solía hablarle a iguales o profesores, la que Harry, por supuesto, nunca habría escuchado.

—Nada todavía —dijo Harry—. No quiero pelear contigo, realmente, Director —Y eso era verdad. Harry todavía le horrorizaba atraer y controlar a la gente, y aún preferiría usar magia defensiva en lugar de ofensiva—. Todavía estamos del mismo lado. Simplemente quiero que dejes de tratar de controlarme u obligarme. No puedo confiar en que no lo harás, por lo que mis defensas se mantendrán.

—¿Y tu hermano? —la voz de Dumbledore era un poco más fría.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Lo amo. Ya lo viste —se tragó su amargura. Había algunas cosas que no podía cambiar, y algunas que no podía soltar—. Lo protegeré, pero no tan ciega o servilmente como antes.

—¿Y tus padres?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No puedo verlos ahora mismo. No sé lo que haría —lo encontró refrescante para ser honesto. Le hormigueaba la cabeza y su cuerpo cantaba, y Harry sospechó que estaba en estado de shock. Bueno, aterrizaría en poco tiempo. Ahora tenía un nuevo camino por recorrer, y sin duda sería difícil. Pero al menos estaría más libre que antes.

Medio consideró preguntarle a Dumbledore sobre Peter, pero decidió que no tendría sentido. Se reuniría con Peter nuevamente, si alguna vez se mostraba, y vería qué se podía hacer.

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. —Esta no es la forma en que esperaba que las cosas salieran, muchacho —murmuró.

—Bueno, así son las cosas —dijo Harry, y se volvió hacia la puerta.

Sabía que su rostro debía parecer extraño. Se sintió extraño. Debajo de la conmoción no estaba el miedo, la ira o el desconcierto, como habría esperado, sino una exaltación creciente.

_Estoy más cerca de ser libre. Nunca pensé que se sentiría tan bien._

Hizo una pausa cuando llegó a la gárgola de nuevo. Dos figuras lo esperaban allí, no una como él esperaba. Al lado de Snape estaba la Profesora McGonagall, sus ojos agudos y torturados.

—Harry —dijo Snape, su voz burlona y triunfante al tiempo—. Creo que Minerva tiene algo que decirte.

 

_________________________________

[1] En la leyenda artúrica, la  **batalla de Camlann** fue la batalla final del rey Arturo contra su hijo Sir Mordred, donde el monarca fue herido mortalmente. Algunas fuentes dicen que la batalla fue ocasionada por un soldado que, contrariando las órdenes de su general, desenvainó su espada para matar una serpiente. A esta señal, los ejércitos del rey Arturo y de Sir Mordred salieron a la carga.

 


	5. El curso de la verdadera ética nunca marchó sin problemas

**Serie** **Sacrificios**  
**Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
**Capítulo 5: El curso de la verdadera ética nunca marchó sin problemas**

 

Severus la había estado molestando todo el verano.

A veces, Minerva pensaba que nunca debería haber tratado de hacerlo sentir cómodo en Hogwarts como profesor, o al menos no de la forma en que lo hizo. Cuando comenzó a enseñar Pociones, se había cansado de sus constantes críticas a sus colegas y las burlas sobre cómo nadie podría entenderlo porque ninguno de los otros profesores había salido de la Casa Slytherin. _O había sido un Mortífago, para el caso_ , a veces pensaba Minerva, pero eso no era algo que se mencionara a Severus.

Finalmente, ella se enfrentó a él después de haber reducido una vez más a Rolanda a tartamudear con rabia incoherente, y le preguntó si realmente se sentía tan solo como parecía. Después de escuchar una larga diatriba, mezclada con burlas, sobre la necesaria superioridad y, por lo tanto, la soledad de la Casa Slytherin, ella le preguntó: —¿Y cambiarías de opinión si te dijera que casi fui sorteada en Slytherin?

Él la miró. En un momento, sin embargo, recuperó su sonrisa burlona. En aquellos días, nunca estuvo sin ella. Minerva a veces se preguntaba por qué creía que la engañaba, le había enseñado durante siete años de escuela y conocía al niño herido que había sido.

—Estás mintiendo —había dicho, su voz suavemente venenosa y llena de desprecio—. Mentir por lástima es un rasgo de Gryffindor, si alguna vez hubo uno.

—Dime, Severus —le había preguntado Minerva—, ¿crees que la forma animaga refleja la naturaleza de la persona?

—Conozco la teoría, Minerva —logró parecer aburrido y cortante al mismo tiempo, lo que Minerva tuvo que admitir era toda una hazaña para un hombre que aún no había visto su vigésimo segundo año.

—Oh, _bien_ —dijo ella—. _Estoy_ feliz por ti —él la miró sospechosamente entonces, porque ella nunca usó el sarcasmo a su alrededor. Por lo general, pensó Minerva, no había necesidad—. Entonces podrías considerar lo que significa que mi forma animaga es un gato, Severus, en lugar de una oveja.

Ella se giró y lo dejó boquiabierto, sofocando las otras cosas que quería decir. Podría haber mencionado que cuatro estudiantes de Gryffindor que habían dejado la escuela recientemente eran bromistas inveterados cuyo espíritu nunca había aplastado en nombre de cumplir con las reglas. Pero uno no tocaba heridas crudas y sangrantes, y ese comentario las habría abierto a los dos. Severus recordaba a los cuatro muchachos que lo habían atormentado y casi lo mataron demasiado bien; Minerva recordó a cuatro estudiantes premiados que ahora estaban destrozados en tres leales y un traidor pudriéndose en Azkaban. Eso había sido menos de un mes después de que Connor Potter derrotara a Voldemort, y todos estaban inquietos en ese extraño mundo nuevo.

Minerva había estado contenta al principio cuando su revelación demostró cumplir su propósito, y Severus dejó de fingir que era un mártir que nadie podría entender. Por supuesto, luego comenzó a acudir a ella cada vez que tenía algún problema con Slytherin y quería que alguien más estuviera de acuerdo con él, desde un estudiante que no aprobaba todas las clases que no eran Pociones hasta la oscurecida reputación de su Casa en la escuela como todo. La mayoría de las veces, ella _no_ estaba de acuerdo con él, pero a él no le importaba. Se atosigarían, gritarían, estallarían, se burlarían y susurrarían al otro, y al final él se iría, aparentemente satisfecho.

Una vez, ella le preguntó por qué no conversaba con Filius, quien al menos comprendería y apreciaría los principios abstractos más finos detrás de los argumentos, incluso si no estaba de acuerdo con ellos moralmente. ¿Por qué quería debatir con ella?

Él la miró extrañamente y respondió: —Porque fuiste casi Slytherin, por supuesto.

 _Y te aferras a las afiliaciones de Casa con una terquedad con la que solo Sirius Black y James Potter podrían rivalizar,_ pensó Minerva, pero a pesar de que habían pasado siete años desde de la derrota de Voldemort, ella aún callaba con el asunto de los Merodeadores.

Por supuesto, los últimos dos años habían sido diferentes, desde que Connor Potter entró a Gryffindor y Harry Potter a Slytherin. Severus dejó de venir a hablar con ella a menudo, y luego en absoluto. Parecía pasar gran parte de su tiempo dando detenciones a Harry Potter o lecciones privadas. Minerva, preocupada por tratar de proteger la Piedra Filosofal y ser mentora tanto del Chico-Que-Vivió como de Hermione Granger ese primer año, realmente no lo había notado, pero a medida que avanzaba el segundo año, comenzó a preguntarse.

Entonces comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que Severus pensaba que estaba haciendo, y luego Albus. Ella había hablado con Harry el año pasado, casi a punto de hacer algo… bueno, algo Slytherin, era la única forma en que podía pensar en eso.

Pero Harry había negado tan firmemente su ayuda, e insistió en que proteger a su hermano era su libre elección, que Minerva se había sentido obligada a dejarlo en paz. Sí, ella podía intervenir cuando no hubiera otra opción, cuando había lágrimas y magulladuras o maldiciones Oscuras, y la vida de un niño estaba en peligro. Pero nunca se había encontrado con un niño como Harry, que parecía haber sufrido las cosas más horribles y, sin embargo, hablaba la retórica de la guerra, la retórica que Minerva había aprendido a obedecer, como un adulto. Ella había sentido que sería una traición presionarlo, ayudarlo cuando él no quería su ayuda. Y cuando regresó y pasó tanto tiempo en la enfermería al final del año, ella se estremeció, pero pensó que se estaba recuperando, y ciertamente no había necesitado su ayuda. Además, por lo que ella sabía, su sufrimiento no era el resultado de su condicionamiento.

Severus había cambiado todo eso, él y su molestia interminable durante el verano, sus menciones causales de la última carta que le escribía a Harry o la que Harry le había escrito a los Malfoy, su recitación de las muertes causadas en la Primera Guerra por las tácticas de Albus, su discurso inesperado y muy largo sobre los detalles más finos del juicio de Peter Pettigrew por la traición de los Potter (Minerva todavía se preguntaba dónde había aprendido todo eso). Severus había insinuado, insinuado, nombrado y nombrado, y le había dirigido una mirada casual cada vez que ella preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo esto.

El resultado fue que ella accedió a encontrarse con Harry el día que regresó a la escuela y le preguntara exactamente cómo podía ayudarlo.

Por supuesto, ella también tenía algunas preguntas propias, que Severus no sabía que tenía la intención de preguntar. Él tampoco tenía muchas posibilidades de adivinarlas.

 _Eso es porque no es un Gryffindor,_ se dijo Minerva, y esperó pacientemente en la parte inferior de las escaleras hacia la oficina del Director, hasta que la gárgola se movió y Harry salió de detrás.

Minerva estudió a Harry cuidadosamente. Podía sentir su poder, por supuesto, de la misma manera en que a las brujas y los magos de la familia McGonagall se les había enseñado desde hacía mucho tiempo a sentirlo, como un viento que soplaba sobre la superficie de su piel en exhalaciones largas, frías y constantes. Sabía por eso que Harry era muy fuerte, el mago más fuerte de la escuela si uno exceptuaba a Albus, pero ella ya lo había esperado. Estaba más interesada en la mirada de sus ojos y la expresión de su rostro.

Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban con una claridad profunda que Minerva no habría esperado de ningún niño menor de dieciséis años, que había sido la edad más joven en la que Albus permitiría que los estudiantes lucharan contra Voldemort en la Primera Guerra. Parecía saber sus elecciones y sabía cómo hacerlas. Era el aspecto de un hombre que había visto el largo camino de las consecuencias hasta el final, y decidido a caminar en él de todos modos. Era la mirada que Minerva había visto en los ojos de Frank Longbottom, en la de James Potter antes de su repentino e inexplicable abandono de la posición de Aurores, cuando oyó hablar de la muerte de los hermanos Prewett.

Le impresionó y la atemorizó profundamente. Que un niño pudiera verse así, en estos días en que ninguna guerra abierta se desataba y Voldemort no había logrado regresar…

Y finalmente, de una manera que todas las persistentes pequeñas indirectas de Severus no habían logrado, la empujó a una clara y fría ira.

—Señor Potter —dijo, cuando lo hubo estudiado lo suficiente para responder algunas de sus preguntas—, quería disculparme. Debería haber presionado más el año pasado, cuando descubrí por primera vez que era un sacrificio para su hermano, o la intención de ser uno.

Harry simplemente inclinó su cabeza y la estudió con un ojo, dejando que su cabello cayera sobre el otro. Lo hacía con bastante frecuencia, Minerva se dio cuenta abruptamente, recordando las veces que lo había hecho en la clase de Transfiguraciones el año anterior. Estaba esperando algo más, un reconocimiento que ella aún no le había dado.

—Entonces no hubiera aceptado mi ayuda, lo sé —continuó, y al menos _esto_ era familiar, admitir los errores. Ella había hecho más que su parte a lo largo de los años. Sin embargo, generalmente los admitía ante Albus, especialmente después de haber cuestionado sus tácticas—. Pero aun así, había cosas que podría haber hecho, como su profesora, para asegurarme de que no tenía que regresar con sus padres por vacaciones, incluso las de Pascua.

—Podría haber elegido quedarme aquí, también, profesora —dijo Harry, su voz suave—. No lo hice. Quería estar con mi familia en ese momento —levantó la cabeza y sacudió su cabello, y por un momento Minerva pudo distinguir ambos ojos y la cicatriz de un relámpago sobre la cual Severus había hecho varias afirmaciones absurdas—. Y eso ha cambiado, pero no mucho. Todavía soy menor de edad, después de todo. Todavía tienen control legal sobre mí. Y mi hermano… —agregó—. Apenas podía escapar y dejar a Connor allí solo.

Minerva dijo, principalmente porque era verdad y sólo de manera secundaria porque irritaría a Severus, —Hubiera sido un buen Gryffindor, señor Potter.

Harry le sonrió. Severus masculló. Minerva lo ignoró. Harry era más importante que anotar puntos para su Casa, al final. Cualquier estudiante que hubiera sufrido así lo habría sido, pero _Harry_ era, en este caso, el estudiante que lo había sufrido, y le tomaría mucho apartarla de su lado ahora. Pero aún no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar pasar eso a través su máscara de severidad.

—Señor Potter —dijo—, ¿qué piensa hacer, ahora que sabe la verdad y ha recuperado una buena parte de su poder? —su magia estaba cerca de un vendaval ahora, aunque sintió el viento frío sólo sobre su piel y no sobre su cabello o su cuerpo. Todavía le ponía los pelos de sus brazos de punta.

—¿Hacer? —Harry se hizo eco como si realmente no lo hubiera pensado, y parpadeó. Minerva asintió levemente. Ella había hecho bien en preguntar, y no importa que Severus intentara decir algo al respecto. Esto era importante. Difícilmente podría condonar algunas de las acciones que Harry podría razonablemente querer emprender en este momento.

—¿Planea vengarse? —ella le preguntó en voz baja—. No lo culparía si lo quisiera. Pero si intentara matar o mutilar a alguien más, entonces lo detendría. Se lo prometo.

—¡Minerva! —Severus siseó—. Lo que el chico ha pasado-

—El chico está parado aquí, Profesor Snape —dijo Harry, con más que un rastro de irritación en su voz—. Y tiene razón. Quiero venganza, pero ¿cómo puedo esperar que la Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor me permita sujetar y torturar a mi padre, o animarme mientras mato a mi madre?

Minerva lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Las palabras fueron pronunciadas suavemente, y la ardiente claridad en su rostro se había vuelto a cerrar. No estaba segura de si lo que decía era verdad o no.

_De cualquier manera, algunas verdades deben quedar claras ahora._

—De hecho —ella estuvo de acuerdo con calma—. Por supuesto, no puede esperar que lo respalde si pretende asesinar y esclavizar a personas que nunca le han hecho mal, como lo hizo Usted-Sabe-Quien, o controlar y compeler a otros, como Albus —todavía era extraño hablar de él de esa manera, el Director que había salvado tantas vidas durante la Primera Guerra. Pero también había hecho esto, y si Minerva no podía cambiar toda la base de su ética en un día o una temporada, al menos podía reconocer que los líderes no eran perfectos. Y esto estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la perfección como para influir en su lealtad en el asunto de Harry.

— _Nunca_ haré ninguna de esas cosas.

El corazón de Minerva se disparó cuando vio la cara de Harry cuando hizo ese voto. Escupió las palabras, su labio se curvó ante la idea de asesinato o esclavitud. Ella había esperado que dijera tales cosas, e incluso había pensado que había una buena posibilidad, ya que, después de todo, él había sido un esclavo y no le gustaría la idea. Pero Voldemort había sido maltratado de niño y aún no había aprendido de empatía, y Albus había amado a todo el mundo mágico lo suficiente como para destruir al Señor Oscuro Grindelwald y sin embargo no había amado a un solo niño lo suficiente como para evitar que se convirtiera en un sacrificio. Las contradicciones existían en el mundo, y los poderosos magos tendían a encarnarlas más que la mayoría.

 _Más que eso_ , pensó Minerva, _ellos impactan en el mundo más que nosotros. Mucha gente podría sentir el peso de las contradicciones de Harry Potter, si tuviera las mejores intenciones del mundo._

—¿El Profesor Snape le ha dicho cuál es mi mayor ambición, Profesora McGonagall? —Harry continuó, su cabeza alta y su mirada directamente enfocada en ella.

Minerva negó con la cabeza. Severus había hablado sobre muchas cosas, incluyendo cómo Harry podría ayudar a unir al mundo mágico en su posición única como hijo de una bruja sangremuggle que conocía muchas tradiciones sangrepura, y lo que podría hacer por la reputación de la Casa Slytherin, e incluso cómo podría marcar el comienzo de una nueva era para el mundo mágico. Minerva no tenía dudas de que esas eran las principales ambiciones de Severus para el chico. Quería ayudar a Harry, no tenía ninguna duda de eso, pero ya estaba mirando qué pasaría cuando el chico dominara su ira y su magia y fuera libre de usar ambas cosas a su antojo. Minerva estaba más interesada en las consecuencias inmediatas de sus acciones.

—Quiero ser libre —dijo Harry, y su rostro resplandeció y su voz sonó con pasión—. Quiero saber cómo es despertarse por la mañana y tener algo en la mente que no sea el deber. Quiero ayudar a otras personas a encontrar la libertad también, y tal vez incluso ayudar a equilibrar sus libertades —se encogió de hombros, pareciendo un poco avergonzado ahora—. Y también quiero ayudar a proteger a mi hermano y asegurarme de que sobreviva a su victoria sobre Voldemort. Pero no creo que esas dos cosas deban contradecirse, así que ambas son mis ambiciones más altas.

—Deberías pensar más en tu propia vida —Severus intervino entonces para reprenderlo.

—Lo hago —le espetó Harry, y Minerva atrapó y ocultó una risita al ver el brillo del espíritu en sus ojos. Esta sería una de las razones por las que Severus estaba tan atraído por el chico, pensó. Severus podría convencerse a sí mismo de que estaría encantado si todos los estudiantes lo obedecieran sin pensarlo y sin cuestionarlo, pero en verdad, se aburriría. Necesitaba un desafío, alguien a quien pudiera guiar y tutelar, y parecía que Harry sería esa persona—. Quiero ser libre. Eso es pensar en mi propia vida.

—¿Y qué hay de liberarte de tus convicciones de deber? —preguntó Severus con un acento desagradable. Minerva estaba bastante segura de que podría haberse alejado entonces, y ninguno se habría dado cuenta. Harry estaba mirando a Severus. Él lo estaba mirándolo si fuera un ingrediente de Pociones que inexplicablemente se negaba a ser cortado en cubitos—. Sabes que quieres ser libre de ellos. ¿Cómo puedes ser libre si aún quieres proteger a tu hermano?

—Aunque parezca extraño —dijo Harry, su espalda y su voz se tornaron rígidas por la indignación—, alguien puede desear ser libre, e incluso puede ser astuto y Slytherin, sin ser un completo bastardo.

Los ojos de Severus se entrecerraron, y casi seguramente se estaba preparando para decir algo desafortunado. Minerva negó con la cabeza. —Harry —dijo, y los ojos del chico volvieron a mirarla—. Me has tranquilizado mucho. Por favor, ven a verme si alguna vez no estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer a continuación, o si deseas conocer algunos métodos para controlar tu magia, o si simplemente quieres hablar.

Harry parpadeó hacia ella. —¿Podría enseñarme formas de controlar mi magia? —preguntó.

Minerva sonrió, y sintió un nudo de tensión que se había acumulado en su espina dorsal al pensar en lo que debía hacer después de relajarse. —Sí, por supuesto. Calypso McGonagall fue mi antepasado, una de las brujas más poderosas que jamás haya existido. Tenía que controlar su magia, o hubiera destruido Escocia varias veces. Y tenía que encontrar maneras de hacerlo por su cuenta, ya que nadie como ella había existido en el linaje hasta ese momento. Sus métodos han llegado a mí como parte de mi historia familiar —ella inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia Harry—. En nombre de Merlín, no todas las brujas y magos sangrepura están en Slytherin.

El chico parecía como si alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada en la cara con un merlán[1]. Parpadeó varias veces más y luego asintió. —Gracias, Profesora McGonagall —dijo—. Recordaré eso.

— _Gracias_ , Harry —dijo—. Has hecho que sea más fácil estar de tu lado —ella pasó por su lado y hacia la escalera. Podía sentir los ojos de Harry y Severus en su espalda. Los ignoró a los dos. Había algunas cosas que tenía que hacer sola, y algunas formas que no eran Slytherin. Albus merecía saber que ella se opondría a él a partir de ahora, o al menos hasta que descubriera alguna razón por la que no debería hacerlo.

—Ten cuidado, Minerva —dijo Severus.

—Si no vuelvo, Severus —dijo, sin volver a mirarlo—, cuida a mis Gryffindors.

Podía sentirlo haciendo una cara horrible. Ella ignoró eso, también, y subió la escalera, pensando en una batalla que Harry solo habría leído y en la que Severus no había peleado: la batalla que le había asegurado su lealtad a Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

 

—¡Atrás, atrás!

Cuando Frank Longbottom hizo la llamada para retirarse, la batalla había empeorado. Minerva mantuvo su posición por un momento más sin embargo, enviando maldiciones a los Mortífagos frente a ella sin una pausa para respirar. Uno de ellos devolvió su hechizo con otro, y alguien más sostenía un hechizo de escudo que se debilitaba. Minerva rompió la protección de ese con un hechizo que ella misma había desarrollado, y tuvo la satisfacción de ver caer a ese mago, gritando, antes de seguir a los demás.

Alrededor de ellos, los cielos grises y la hierba verde de Irlanda brillaban ferozmente, como para compensar los parches quemados donde las maldiciones habían golpeado y la sangre se derramada de los cuerpos caídos. Había sido una batalla cruel, Minerva vio. Más de veinte Mortífagos estaban muertos, y casi tantos en su propio lado. Mientras huía, se preguntó por qué Frank había llamado la retirada en absoluto.

Luego miró por encima del hombro y vio que Voldemort venía.

No había duda de la llegada del Señor Oscuro. Su oscuridad se extendía desde él, visible, levantando alas. Esas alas eran parte de un hechizo que él había creado, y que la Orden no tenía forma de contrarrestar, pero que llamaron la Peste Negra en honor a los que dejó muertos. Minerva contuvo el aliento y corrió locamente hacia el punto del Traslador. Las guardas de Anti-Aparición ya estaban en su lugar alrededor del campo de batalla, mantenidas por ambos lados. Ninguno quería que sus enemigos simplemente huyeran.

El suelo tembló cuando Minerva llegó a la seguridad de un bosquecillo de tejos, y ella hizo una mueca. Venían gigantes. Ya-Sabes-Quién había hecho un tratado con ellos del que nadie podía entender los términos; a los gigantes se les permitiría hacer estragos todo lo que quisieran, pero también obedecían las instrucciones de batalla de Voldemort. Si aparecían, la batalla se volvería rápidamente muy mala.

—¡Minerva!

Ella se volvió a la llamada de Alice. Juntas, tocaron el pequeño anillo de plata que las llevaría a la seguridad de Hogwarts.

No funcionó.

Minerva tragó pesadamente. No había percibido ningún hechizo que bloqueara la operación de los Trasladores en el campo de batalla, aunque, por supuesto, podría haber uno. Extendió la mano y no sintió nada detrás de las guardas de Anti-Aparición. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Ha encontrado alguna forma de hacer que los hechizos sean indetectables —dijo, y Alice asintió.

Entonces ella tosió.

Minerva rápidamente lanzó el hechizo burbuja sobre ambas. No resistiría por mucho tiempo contra la Peste, pero podría hacer una diferencia. Se giró y vio otras burbujas de aire claro que brotaban alrededor de los miembros de la Orden.

Excepto por una. La joven Cassiopeia Marchbanks estaba de rodillas, ya tosiendo desesperadamente. Minerva sintió que Alice se movía como para ir hacia ella, pero Minerva la agarró del brazo. Si la tocaba, no habría nada que nadie pudiera hacer algo para detener la propagación de la Peste en ella.

Tuvieron que mirar cómo Cassie se retorcía, su cuerpo se retorcía y se agitaba como un saco lleno de gatitos a punto de ahogarse, y luego reventaba. De su piel pólipos negros estallaron, y un grueso líquido negro salió, manchando el suelo. Esporas oscuras se lanzaron al cielo en busca de víctimas. Minerva las miró y decidió que los hechizos de burbuja los mantendrían a salvo por ahora, al menos hasta que las esporas encontraran otra víctima. La Peste de la segunda etapa no pudo ser detenida por ese hechizo.

Una risa alta y fría anunció que Voldemort había llegado. Minerva se giró, aferrándose a su temperamento y su orgullo. Moriría como una McGonagall lo haría, como un Gryffindor lo haría.

El Señor Oscuro era un punto de luz roja en el centro de una nube giratoria de oscuridad, su Peste Negra y el poder que hervía de él tan denso que era realmente visible. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, su varita brillaba roja por la maldición que estaba preparando, y sus manos también estaban rojas, Minerva pensó, o deberían estarlo, dada la cantidad de sangre que había derramado.

 _Vamos a morir,_ Minerva se dio cuenta. Esta era la primera vez que había visto a Voldemort tan cerca desde que comenzó la Guerra, y ahora sabía que no había rastro de nada humano en él. Ella levantó su varita.

Voldemort había abierto la boca para pronunciar las primeras palabras de la maldición cuando una canción penetrante y dulce resonó sobre el campo de batalla. El Señor Oscuro volvió la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

El fénix que descendió y casi le sacó los ojos (se agachó en el último momento, maldiciendo) era uno que Minerva conocía. Ella comenzó a respirar más fácilmente, sus ojos siguieron a Fawkes mientras se levantaba y daba vueltas, cortando una franja de luz a través de la tormenta de la Peste, su canción alentaba a los guerreros de la Luz. ¿Podría _él_ estar realmente aquí?

Pero había estado a kilómetros de distancia, en un campo de batalla en Inglaterra…

Y luego estaba allí, después de todo, Albus Dumbledore, caminando a grandes zancadas bajo su fénix. Brillaba blanco, desde su barba hasta sus túnicas y el aire que lo rodeaba. Este era su propio poder, Minerva sabía, el poder de la Luz, que ella nunca había visto manifestarse así. Era como un cálido viento sobre su piel, que se convirtió en un estéril mientras se detenía frente a Voldemort.

—¿Has salido de tu escuela para morir antes que yo entonces, Albus? —Voldemort preguntó, su voz alta.

—He venido a luchar contra ti, Tom —dijo Albus, su voz tranquila y suave.

Y luego comenzaron a luchar.

Minerva podía recordar sorprendentemente poco de la batalla, tan poco cercana a ella como cualquiera. Recordaba nubes de tormenta de Luz y Oscuridad, fuego blanco retorciéndose que marchitaba la nube de la Peste Negra, una maldición roja que revolvió a Leda Swanswallow de adentro hacia afuera y siempre una canción de fénix, alta y constante. Pero había poco más que eso, hasta el momento en que los Trasladores abruptamente se activaron de nuevo y los arrebataron de la batalla para aterrizar de manera segura en Hogwarts.

Albus se mantuvo. Si hubiera tratado de irse, Voldemort lo hubiera seguido de inmediato, y probablemente hubiera infligido daño a muchas otras personas. En cambio, se quedó, luchando con Albus, y luego se dio vuelta y echó a correr cuando su miedo superó su ira.

Albus salvó veintiséis vidas ese día, veintisiete si incluía al niño que Alice Longbottom aún no sabía que llevaba. Y lo hizo una y otra vez, sin miedo, llegando increíblemente cerca de sacrificar su propia vida cada vez, sabiendo que la tentación de matar la esperanza más fuerte de la Luz traería a los Mortífagos, y al propio Voldemort, a la batalla.

Minerva nunca lo había olvidado. Albus pidió a gran parte de sus tropas, pero nunca más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar de sí mismo. Había tomado decisiones que nadie más podría haber tenido: fue el primero en darse cuenta de que la Peste Negra tampoco se podía curar y de que las víctimas de las esporas de la segunda etapa simplemente aseguraban que otros se enfermaran y murieran con violencia y gritos de dolor, y él se había quedado con ellos. Su lealtad era suya.

 _Hasta ahora,_ pensó Minerva, mientras caminaba a la oficina de Albus. _Viejo, amigo, ¿por qué has tropezado al fin, has pedido un sacrificio en particular que no tenías derecho a pedir?_

* * *

 

Encontró a Albus sentado detrás de su escritorio, mirando a la nada. Cuando ella entró, él levantó la vista. Ni siquiera pareció sorprendido, sus ojos tristes e intencionados. _Debe saber a qué he venido,_ pensó Minerva, y sabía que era verdad.

—Albus —dijo ella. Había planeado un discurso elaborado, pero descubrió que no era necesario. Simplemente se inclinó hacia adelante y puso sus manos sobre su escritorio. Solo necesitaba dos palabras, aparte de su nombre. —¿Por qué?

Albus suspiró cansado y miró hacia la percha del otro lado de la habitación. Fawkes se había ido, Minerva notó. Su corazón dio un golpe lento y constante, pesado como la caída de la tapa de un ataúd. Parecía como si el mundo acabara de confirmar lo que ella ya sospechaba. Se alejó lentamente de él.

—Hice demasiadas decisiones sobre sacrificios —dijo Albus en voz baja. Sonaba como si hablara consigo mismo, no a ella, como si hubiera olvidado que ella estaba incluso en la habitación—. Quería salvar a alguien a quien amaba de los peligros de tener que tomar una decisión dura. Encontré a alguien que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, a hacer esa elección. Le costó. Le costó. Fue pagada de buena gana —dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Minerva pensó que nunca había visto a Albus tan viejo, ni siquiera cuando las noticias de la Masacre de los Niños llegaron desde Ottery St. Catchpole, donde los Mortífagos habían crucificado a docenas de niños sangremuggle y los habían dejado morir.

—Y más allá de ese punto —continuó Albus, su voz era un murmullo—, había otras decisiones que tomar, cosas que podrían haber lastimado a alguien a menos que fueran detenidas y controladas. Cuando se hace un sacrificio amargo, ¿qué es otro? Hubo quienes dijeron que debería haber asesinado a Tom Riddle cuando era un bebé en la cuna, que debería haberlo matado cuando era un estudiante, que debería haber sofocado su magia cuando primero se mostró en su poder. Y dudé. Recordé mis propias y largas luchas por dominar mi magia, y me pregunté si alguien más me habría mirado, habría declarado que era un peligro para el mundo mágico y me habría matado. Por el bien de los magos, por supuesto.

Él cerró los ojos. Minerva esperó, escuchando.

—Lo dejé crecer —susurró Albus—. Y eso fue un error. Cuando encontré a un niño que parecía ser parte de su legado, cuya magia era profundamente antinatural en más de un sentido, ¿qué iba a hacer?

»No matarlo, por supuesto. ¿Pero atarlo? Sí, esa era una opción. ¿Y qué mejor manera de atarlo que preguntarle si quería ser un sacrificio y aceptar su respuesta? —Albus volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Deberías haber sabido —dijo Minerva—, que él era demasiado joven para tomar esa decisión —ella mantuvo su voz de hierro. Sus palabras la afectaron, por supuesto que sí, pero ella era una Gryffindor. Hacía falta más que lindas palabras para influir en ella.

—La tomó —dijo Albus, y la miró con una cara tan cansada como el tiempo—. Y debe mantenerse tal como está hecho, Minerva, o habrá consecuencias que no puedes concebir.

—¿Realmente crees que Harry Potter se convertirá en un Señor Oscuro? —Minerva se cruzó de brazos y lo miró.

Albus negó con la cabeza. —Ni siquiera es eso —dijo—. Es peor. Es todo lo contrario —él sonrió, pero era un horrible rictus de sonrisa, y Minerva no estaba segura de qué le parecía gracioso. Él se puso de pie y la miró uniformemente—. Debo ponerlo bajo la red fénix de nuevo. Se puede renovar. Una vez que se hace la elección, no es tan fácil recuperarla.

—Me opongo a ti, Albus —dijo Minerva.

—¿Estás siguiendo tu corazón, Minerva? —esos ojos azules la miraron profundamente—. ¿Y no el llamado al poder? ¿Estás segura?

—Si fuera el llamado al poder —dijo Minerva—, aún sería al tuyo —ella encontró que su respiración se quedaba corta. Había tantas lealtades antiguas cayendo a pedazos aquí, tantas cosas cambiando.

—Cierto —dijo Albus, y miró hacia otro lado, liberándola de la presión de sus ojos—. A ambos lados de esta lucha, entonces, Minerva. Preferiría tenerte por un oponente que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. 

Minerva cruzó la oficina hacia la puerta. Ella vaciló por un largo momento, hasta que Albus la miró. 

Luego, movió la palma de la mano frente a ella mientras inclinaba la cabeza, pronunciaba el antiguo saludo de sangrepura de un desafío y aceptaba, y se marchaba.

_________________________________-

[1] **Merlán** : también conocido como eglefino y anón, es un pez de mar empleado para la alimentación humana y es ampliamente comercializado.

* * *

 

 


	6. Un día y una noche

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 6: Un día y una noche**  

 

—Pero _no_ estabas allí.

Harry suspiró mientras él y Draco se deslizaban en sus escritorios en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, seguidos por el resto de los Slytherin y un buen número de Ravenclaw de tercer año. Los Ravenclaw tendían a mirar amenazadoramente a Harry, sin duda pensando en la época del año pasado cuando creyeron que era un malvado Señor Oscuro. Harry los ignoró en su mayor parte. Draco era mucho más molesto.

—Sí, y te dije por qué —dijo, escuchando el borde de su propia voz—. _Tenía_ que salir de allí. De lo contrario, hubiera matado a alguien.

Una de los Ravenclaw se quedó sin aliento. Harry la habría mirado fijamente, pero Draco se inclinó y lo hizo por él. La chica chilló y se concentró en su libro en su lugar.

—Podrías haber venido a la Mansión —dijo Draco ferozmente, bajando la voz—. Esa es una de las razones por las que te di ese Traslador.

—Sí, y hubiera aparecido solo en la casa con tus padres —dijo Harry—. Eso hubiera ido maravillosamente bien.

—Mi madre te habría Aparicionado en Hogwarts —dijo Draco, que parecía decidido a encontrar una respuesta para cada argumento que Harry pudiera ofrecer, siempre que eso significara no tener que admitir que Harry tenía una razón legítima para no usar el Expreso—. Ella me hubiera llamado por la red Flú cuando llegué y me habría dicho dónde estabas. No hubiera tenido que pasar siete horas inquieto, preguntándome y esperando.

—Bueno, lo hiciste —dijo Harry, sacando el tintero de su bolsa—, y luego me viste en la mesa de Slytherin. Ese es el _final_ de la historia, Draco.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —Algún día, Harry —dijo deslumbrantemente—, vas a tener que aprender que otras personas tienen derecho a interesarse en tus movimientos.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, y luego Remus entró en la habitación. Se estaba moviendo bien para un hombre lobo que había estado sometido a la luna llena ayer, pensó Harry—lo que significaba que su rostro estaba pálido, pero no del color del pergamino, y le temblaban las manos cuando dejó el libro que llevaba sobre su escritorio, pero no perceptiblemente. Se giró y sonrió a los estudiantes.

—Slytherin y Ravenclaw de tercer año —dijo—. He estado esperando esta clase. Mi nombre es Remus Lupin. Pueden llamarme Profesor Lupin —se detuvo cuando una de las manos de los Ravenclaws se levantó—. Sí, ¿su nombre?

—Elise Swanswallow —dijo la niña, y se inclinó hacia adelante con intensidad—. He oído a Connor Potter hablar sobre usted. ¿No es su padrino?

Remus sonrió gratamente. —Sí, lo soy.

—¿Pero no va a causar un conflicto de intereses? —Elise se echó el cabello rubio por encima del hombro. Harry decidió que no le gustaba, y esta vez no era culpa de la red, por hacer que le desagradaran todos los que hablaban mal de su hermano. Sus ojos eran demasiado anchos e inocentes, y parecía como si la mantequilla no se derritiera en su boca—. Después de todo, estará tentado de darle mejores notas solo porque es su ahijado.

La sonrisa se deslizó fuera de la cara de Remus. —Señorita Swanswallow —dijo—, le pediría que me brinde el beneficio de la duda hasta el momento en que realmente suceda.

Como siempre con los suaves reproches de Remus, pensó Harry, tardó un momento en aparecer el aguijón. Elise se sonrojó y bajó los ojos al escritorio. —Lo siento, Profesor —dijo mansamente.

—Muy bien —dijo Remus de corazón, mientras recogía la lista de estudiantes—. Estoy acostumbrado a que me cuestionen. Ahora, déjenme asegurarme de que todos estén aquí, ¿Millicent Bulstrode?

Mientras paseaban por la lista de nombres, Draco le murmuró a Harry, —¿Debería estar enseñando cuando se ve así?

—Es solo la luna llena —murmuró Harry—. Estará bien. Y la mayoría de la gente no sabe nada sobre su condición, así que te agradeceré que no lo discutas —Draco retrocedió con un estremecimiento, y Harry suspiró para sí mismo. Probablemente estaba más molesto de lo que debería estar porque Draco no dejaba de _molestarlo_. Él estaba bien. ¿Por qué debería importar?

—... Turtledove —terminó Remus, y asintió con la cabeza mientras la última chica Ravenclaw murmuraba en respuesta—. Bueno —dejó el pergamino en su escritorio y se inclinó hacia delante—. Entiendo que su último profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no dedicó mucho tiempo a la distinción entre la magia de la Luz y la Oscura.

—Hizo lo que pudo —dijo Pansy, un poco rígida. Harry rodó los ojos. Estaba a punto de aceptar que Pansy era mucho más sensata de lo que él había pensado que era, pero todavía estaba enamorada de Lockhart, lo que significaba que intentaba defenderlo en cada oportunidad. Ella realmente se decepcionó cuando descubrió que el imbécil dorado no regresaba a Hogwarts.

—Estoy seguro que sí —dijo Remus, con una sonrisa que calmó a Pansy de inmediato. Harry escondió una propia. Remus tendía a ser calmante. El solo hecho de estar en su presencia hizo que Harry liberara la tensión que había desarrollado durante el verano—. Pero como no puedo encontrar nada en sus notas que indique que explicó cosas como esta, lo explicaré de todos modos.

Agitó su varita, y un jadeo se elevó de la clase cuando motas de luz salieron de ella y se convirtieron en dos formas distintas. Harry se recostó en su silla. Remus siempre había sido bueno en las ilusiones, y era divertido verlo deslumbrar al resto de la clase.

—Aquí —dijo Remus, señalando a la ilusión de la izquierda, de una niña con cabello y ojos marrones y anodinos—, está alguien que diremos está bajo un hechizo de Luz —él asintió con la cabeza a la figura de la derecha, la misma chica—. Y esta es la misma persona bajo un hechizo Oscuro.

Agitó su varita de nuevo. La chica de la izquierda siguió sonriendo, pero la de la derecha hizo una mueca horrible, como si estuviera peleando contra algo. Harry tragó saliva y tuvo que apartar la vista. A veces, Remus era demasiado bueno con las ilusiones.

— _Esa_ es la principal diferencia entre la magia Oscura y la magia de Luz —dijo Remus suavemente—. No es que una sea agradable y la otra desagradable. La mayoría de la magia médica es bastante desagradable —él estaba haciendo una cara horrible, Harry notó. La mayoría de los estudiantes se rieron, incluso Pansy, que se sorprendió a sí misma—. Ni siquiera una afecta el cuerpo y la otra a la mente. Hay muchos hechizos clasificados como de Luz y hechizos clasificados como Oscuros que hacen ambas cosas. Si eliminamos todos los hechizos que dañan a alguien, entonces tendremos que dejar de enseñar la mayoría de los Encantamientos y al menos la mitad de las Transfiguraciones. Y, por supuesto, tendríamos que eliminar todas las plantas venenosas de Herbología y los ingredientes venenosos de las Pociones.

»No, la principal diferencia entre la magia de Luz y la Oscura es la diferencia entre la compulsión y la elección.

Harry se congeló. Nunca antes lo había escuchado explicado así.

—La magia de Luz se hace con el consentimiento del sujeto —continuó Remus alegremente, enviando sus ilusiones de vuelta a las motas de luz giratorias—, o no necesita consentimiento, cuando se Transfigura una mesa en una silla, por ejemplo, o está hecha por la causa de dejar que alguien continúe dando su consentimiento, como cuando se intenta preservar la vida de otra persona. Incluso allí, la intención importa, la elección del taumaturgo original. Un hechizo de Luz podría volverse Oscuro si alguien lo ejecutara en contra de su voluntad. Del mismo modo, un hechizo de Luz realizado para mantener con vida a alguien sólo poder sufrir tortura sería Oscuro —Remus recorrió con la mirada la clase—. Recuerden eso, todos ustedes. La magia de Luz toma en cuenta su voluntad, pero también la voluntad de otras personas.

Harry parpadeó nuevamente. Nunca se había encontrado con una teoría tan unificada y, sin embargo, tan simple. La mayor parte de sus lecturas sobre el tema eran sobre leyes del Ministerio que prohibían el uso de ciertos hechizos, y por qué. La mayoría de los libros habían argumentado enérgicamente que las restricciones deberían aflojarse. Harry, pensando en la forma en que podría usar los hechizos para defender a Connor, había estado de acuerdo.

¿Pero qué pasa si alguien más no está de acuerdo con ellas? ¿Y si él lanzaba un hechizo y no era lo que alguien más quería, pero esa persona no era Connor?

Racionalmente, Harry sabía que no había aprendido nada deslumbrantemente nuevo, pero todavía lo había golpeado duro. Apenas escuchó mientras Remus entraba en la siguiente parte de la clase.

—Los hechizos Oscuros, por otro lado, prosperan en la compulsión —continuó Remus, su voz cada vez más sombría—. Las criaturas Oscuras son las que generalmente someten la _voluntad_ de la víctima para que no pueda escapar. Es por eso que los Dementores se consideran criaturas Oscuras y los dragones no. Los dragones son peligrosos, pero no pueden mantenerlos en su lugar, chupar sus recuerdos y corromper su mente de la misma manera que los Dementores.

Draco levantó una mano. Remus asintió con la cabeza hacia él. Draco bajó su mano y sonrió inocentemente. —¿Los hombres lobo también son criaturas Oscuras? —preguntó.

Remus se sacudió, pero era un movimiento tan pequeño que Harry pensó que nadie que no lo estaba buscando lo vería. Draco sonrió, y luego gritó cuando Pansy bruscamente le pellizcó la nuca.

— _Cállate_ —susurró Pansy. Su voz era tan mortal que Draco palideció. Harry se volvió para escuchar la respuesta de Remus. Los ojos de Remus se entrecerraron especulativamente en Pansy, pero sonrió rápidamente.

—Sí, los hombres lobo son criaturas Oscuras —dijo a la ligera—. Pero no es porque maten gente. Los dragones también pueden hacer eso, después de todo. Es porque la mordedura es una maldición, una enfermedad que se propaga sin consentimiento, y el hombre lobo mismo generalmente pierde la cabeza ante la bestia voraz en noches de luna llena.

Los Ravenclaw estaban garabateando, Harry vio, e incluso algunas de las plumas de Slytherin se movían. Suponía que debería hacer lo mismo, aunque estaba tan sorprendido que le costaba pensar.

 _Así que Dumbledore tenía razón,_ pensó, cuando finalmente comenzó a tomar notas sobre las variedades especiales de magia Oscura. _La red Fénix es técnicamente magia de Luz, ya que fue otorgada con mi consentimiento. Pero algo así como la Maldición Imperius sigue siendo magia Oscura, quizás la forma más pura de magia Oscura, ya que subyuga la voluntad de su víctima._

 _Y eso significa que el Encantamiento de Memoria también es magia Oscura o debería serlo. Y como sé lo que Dumbledore estaba tratando de esconder lanzándole un_ Obliviate _a Remus, y no estoy de acuerdo con eso más..._

Tengo _que liberarlo._

Harry miró hacia arriba mientras Remus lanzaba otra ilusión, esta era un árbol ramificado que explicaba las variedades de magia de Luz y Oscura. Su cara estaba contenta, y parecía más lleno de energía de lo que Harry lo había visto tan cerca de la luna llena.

_Tendré que andar con cuidado. Snape dijo que un Encantamiento de Memoria descuidado podría costarle a la víctima su cordura. Pero lo haré. Tengo que. Se lo debo. Habría luchado por mí, y le quitaron su voluntad sin su consentimiento._

_Bastardo_ , Harry terminó, y se preguntó si se refería a Dumbledore o a él mismo.

* * *

Harry se detuvo al entrar al salón de clases de McGonagall, y frunció el ceño. Connor estaba sentado cerca al frente, hablando con Ron y Hermione. Pero los Slytherin nunca tenían clase de Transfiguración con los Gryffindor.

Draco presionó detrás de él, miró por encima del hombro y dijo: —¿Qué?

Harry negó con la cabeza y se dirigió lentamente hacia el lado de la habitación donde generalmente se sentaban, sin dejar de mirar a Connor por encima del hombro. Su gemelo lo había notado ahora, y estaba parpadeando mucho como él. Harry estudió su rostro, pero no vio señales de que hubiera sabido sobre esto.

Pansy comenzó a quejarse en el momento en que vio a los Gryffindor. Parvati Patil le devolvió los insultos, y las cosas habrían descendido a hechizos muy pronto si McGonagall no hubiera entrado en ese momento y los hubiera mirado con severidad.

La mano de Hermione estaba inmediatamente en el aire. —Profesora McGonagall —dijo—. ¿Por qué tenemos clase con los Slytherin?

—Lo quería así, por lo que reordené el horario, señorita Granger —dijo McGonagall, viéndose como la imagen del orgullo ofendido. Si Harry no hubiera visto que ella podía sonreír ayer, nunca lo hubiera creído—. Además, uno podría decir que los Slytherin tienen clase con ustedes.

Hermione dejó caer su mano y miró boquiabierta a su maestra. Harry tranquilamente sacó su libro. Creyó ver lo que estaba pasando por la mente de McGonagall ahora. No se esforzaría por separar a Slytherin y Gryffindor, suponiendo que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho (y dado que ella no enseñaba clases mixtas de Slytherin-Gryffindor a excepción de sexto y séptimo, pensó que sí). Además, cambiar las cosas enviaría un mensaje a Dumbledore.

Harry descubrió que la admiraba bastante.

—Hoy —anunció McGonagall, ajustándose el sombrero en la cabeza mientras giraba en la parte delantera de la sala—, comenzaremos una clase sobre Animagia. Quiero que sepan la teoría detrás de eso, aunque por supuesto nadie intentará una demostración práctica —el hielo estaba en su voz—. También querré que escriban ensayos por parejas y un grupo de tres, para que puedan poner en común sus conocimientos. Les asignaré los pares y los temas. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger. Blaise Zabini, Parvati Patil. Harry Potter, Connor Potter.

Harry asintió mientras recogía sus libros y se iba al lado de la habitación de Connor. Estaba seguro de que Draco se quedaría dónde estaba y haría que Hermione fuera hacia él. Eso significaba que al menos podía estar lejos del lloriqueo de Draco por no estar emparejados juntos.

—Harry —la voz de Connor era cordial, aunque relajada. Sacó su bolsa de la silla más cercana para que Harry pudiera sentarse—. ¿Sabes por qué nos tiene trabajando juntos?

—Para mostrar un punto —dijo Harry, y elaboró cuando vio la mirada en blanco de su hermano—. Por la unidad entre Casas, creo.

—Oh —Connor parecía pensativo. Mientras esperaban a que McGonagall les asignara un tema, susurró—: ¿Te dije que encontré un profesor para mi don de compulsión?

Harry escondió un suspiro. Había esperado que el don de compulsión realmente desapareciera durante el verano, que hubiera venido de la presencia de Tom Riddle en la cabeza de Connor y que no fuera suyo. Le enfermaba un poco pensar en su gemelo poseyendo tal magia. Pero él hizo su voz entusiasta. —Eso es maravilloso, Connor. ¿Quién es? ¿El Director?

Connor negó con la cabeza. —Sirius.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—Sí —continuó Connor, ajeno a la sorpresa de Harry—. Él… —tuvieron que esperar mientras McGonagall se les acercaba y les asignaba su tema: por qué los Animagos tenían que registrarse en el Ministerio. Connor lo escribió minuciosamente, con una dedicación que Harry no recordaba que mostrara el año pasado. Cuando terminó, continuó como si no hubieran sido interrumpidos—. Él tiene el don. No lo usa descuidadamente, por supuesto —agregó rápidamente—. Pero sus padres lo entrenaron en eso, y no creo que puedas pedir maestros más estrictos que los Black en lo que se refiere a la magia Oscura. Quiero decir, mira a Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy. Son _grandes_ brujas Oscuras.

Harry tragó saliva. _Creo que es por eso que Sirius pudo evitar mi_ Fugitivus Animus _. Su mente está entrenada, como la de Snape_. —Narcissa Malfoy nunca usó hechizos Oscuros que yo viera.

Connor ladeó la cabeza. —Oh, sí. Lo siento, Harry. Sólo me olvido de que te quedaste con los Malfoy. Es extraño, ¿sabes? —sacudió la cabeza—. Ahora que he estado leyendo la historia, puedo ver hasta qué punto se remonta la devoción de los Potter a la Luz y hasta qué punto la devoción de los Malfoy a la Oscuridad. Solo porque la señora Malfoy no practicó hechizos Oscuros frente a ti no significa que no lo haga.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, porque lo sabía, y la amistad con Draco no significaba que sus padres no usaran magia Oscura. Sintió la primera premonición de lo que podría venir, como un anzuelo en su corazón. Era leal a Connor, lo sabía. Él quería protegerlo. _Tenía_ que protegerlo.

Y también era leal a Draco. No quería decir que sus padres usaron magia Oscura (a pesar de que sabía que Lucius Malfoy lo había hecho). No quería prepararse para pelear contra él o su familia algún día (a pesar de que tendría que hacerlo, a menos que los Malfoy declararan inesperadamente para la Luz). No quería pensar en abandonar su amistad o su Traslador.

 _Nunca pensé que sería el que tuviera que elegir,_ pensó Harry _. Siempre pensé que sería Draco, porque iría con Connor sin problemas._

_¿Y ahora?_

Ahora… no sabía.

Harry tragó. La libertad era terrorífica, entonces, tanto como emocionante. De nuevo, se sentía como algo que tenía ya que saber, aunque lo estaba aprendiendo por primera vez, sin embargo.

_¿Quién soy, sino alguien que escogería a su hermano sin dudar sobre cualquier otra persona?_

Él dudó, luego encontró una respuesta con la que podía vivir. _Alguien que trataría de vivir con ambos lados por tanto tiempo como pudiera._

—¿Harry? —Connor lo miró con curiosidad—. Creo que te distrajiste.

Harry sacudió su cabeza y sentó derecho de nuevo. —Lo siento.

Connor asintió. —Está bien. Sólo quería decirte que voy a estar entrenando con Sirius este año, y seguiré mis estudios en historia —él apretó su barbilla, y le dio una sonrisa triste. Sus ojos castaños brillaron—. Tom Riddle fue una buena cosa, ¿sabes? En un sentido extraño. Me dejó ver que estabas en lo cierto, que no puedo sólo estar jugando todo el tiempo cuando debería estarme preparando para la guerra, que tengo responsabilidades si soy el Chico-Que-Vivió.

Harry asintió. No dijo nada. Decir que él mismo estaba de repente dudoso de sus propias responsabilidades lo haría sonar como si estuviera rogando por lástima, sin importar que tan cierto fuera.

* * *

 

Snape asintió al golpe en la puerta de su oficina. Una cosa que no cambiaba de Harry, y que esperaba nunca lo hiciera, era su puntualidad, ya sea que viniera a una detención o a una lección privada, como en esta ocasión.

Al menos, Snape asumía que era una lección privada. Harry lo había buscado en la mañana y le había preguntado si podía visitarlo en la tarde. Satisfecho de que su discusión después de que Minerva los dejara ayer no lo había puesto de mal humor, Snape le dio permiso.

Harry apareció ahora medio embrujado, frotándose el brazo y mordiéndose el labio. Snape entrecerró los ojos. —¿Alguien te hechizó? —preguntó.

Harry parpadeó, y Snape se dio cuenta de lo distraído que debió haber estado. —No, señor —dijo él—. Tuve una discusión con Draco —él movió su manga, pero no antes de que Snape captara un vistazo de un moretón con la forma de una mano.

—¿Y por qué estaban discutiendo tú y el señor Malfoy, Harry? —preguntó, apoyándose en su silla y evaluando al chico. Harry no se ruborizó y tartamudeó como el año pasado si lo hubiera confrontado con una verdad incómoda; ni mintió, sus ojos en la pared tras el escritorio de Snape para que el profesor no usara Legeremancia en él. Sólo se veía perplejo.

—No lo sé, señor —admitió él—. Sé que no le gustó que no estuviera en el tren ayer, y tampoco cuando la Profesora McGonagall lo emparejó con Hermione en Transfiguración…

—No sabía que la señorita Granger estaba en esa clase —Snape suprimió su irritación ante la aparente bienaventuranza de Minerva. Sabía cuándo trató de traerla al lado del chico que ella haría las cosas a la manera Gryffindoresca sin importar cuando intentara persuadirla de lo contrario.

—Bueno, solía no estar —admitió Harry—. Pero la Profesora organizó el horario y estamos teniendo esa clase con los Gryffindor ahora.

Snape asintió, lentamente. Suponía que Minerva tenía razones para eso, y él las descubriría si se irritaba lo suficiente con ella. —Muy bien. ¿Cómo eso te llevó a tener una discusión como la que pareces haber tenido con el señor Malfoy?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, señor —repitió—. Estaba molestando a Draco con lo del tren, le dije que me sentía como una mascota siendo llevada con una correa para no alejarme mucho de él. Luego se enojó y me acusó de querer alejarme. Nosotros, ah, empezamos a discutir sobre Connor, y sobre mi estadía en Malfoy Manor y otro montón de cosas que no sabía que le molestaran. Luego le dije que venía a reunirme con usted y me agarró del hombro y trató de retenerme —Harry hizo una pausa y sus ojos se dirigieron a la derecha.

—Dilo, Harry —dijo Snape, asegurándose de mantener su voz templada y no acusatoria. Tenía que alentar al chico para que confiara en él, si quería tener una oportunidad de ser el mentor de Harry, y tal vez un guía y maestro en más temas que Pociones.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Mi magia llameó, porque estaba enojado para ese momento. No creí que tuviera el derecho de detenerme allí. Y Draco me dejó ir de inmediato y se disculpó, y dijo que debía apurarme si no quería llegar tarde y enfurecerlo a usted —Harry miró fijamente a Snape—. ¿Sabe por qué se comportó así, señor?

Snape suspiró. Podía pensar en una razón, pero escucharla causaría en Harry mucha aflicción. Era mejor, supuso, causarle dolor que mentirle, como todos a su alrededor habían hecho por mucho tiempo. —Creo que estaba asustado, Harry. Ha visto lo que tu magia puede hacer.

Harry mordió su labio. —Sí, temía que fuera eso, señor —apretó sus puños, y Snape sintió la magia levantarse a su alrededor, una presión zumbante que se inclinaba sobre sus escudos pero que no los atravesó—. Hay veces en las que _quiero_ deshacerme de mi magia —dijo Harry fervientemente—, para que no asuste a nadie nunca más.

Snape se levantó. Este había sido el centro de su discusión ayer. Él había dicho que Harry debería concentrarse en domar su magia más que cualquier otra cosa. Mientras más insistía en ello, Harry insistía más en mantenerse leal a su hermano y defenderlo. Era hora de implementar una táctica diferente, entonces. Snape sospechaba que funcionaría. Las tácticas indirectas funcionaban mejor con Harry.

—¿Crees que Dumbledore estaba en lo correcto? —preguntó.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Claro que no. Le dije que no tenía la intención de poner la red fénix de la forma que estaba de nuevo.

Snape cubrió su ira—Harry le explicó en detalle la red fénix ayer y tuvo a Snape pensando en hechizos que no usaba desde hace tiempo—e hizo una mueca burlona. —Y sin embargo, la intención de la red fénix era atar tu magia. Si estás pensando en esconder tu magia sólo porque podría causar consternación y miedo en aquellos más débiles que tú, le estás dando la razón a Dumbledore cuando él creía estar en lo correcto al esclavizarte en primer lugar.

Harry se puso rígido, y su magia se sacudió a su alrededor. — _No_ lo hago.

—Sí lo haces —dijo Snape, y se detuvo hasta que sintió que el poder y el temperamento de Harry disminuir. Luego añadió con delicadeza—. ¿A no ser que estés diciendo que Dumbledore y tu madre te pusieron bajo la influencia de la red fénix por cualquier otra emoción? ¿Amabilidad, quizás? ¿Preocupación por tu complexión delicada?

Harry desvió la vista. Snape esperó. Había guiado al chico a este punto antes y lo haría las veces que fuera necesario. Harry no querría hablar de sus recuerdos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ellos de todas formas, al menos no cuando alguien lo forzaba a confrontarlos.

—Querían mantener a los demás a salvo —murmuró Harry—. Y eso es lo que yo quiero, también.

Snape ladeó la cabeza. —Y, por supuesto, atar tu magia ha funcionado tan _bien_ en el pasado como para repetirlo —dijo—. Debe ser la magia de otra persona la que creció con propia voluntad y personalidad e hizo todo lo posible para destruir Hogwarts. Perdóname. ¿Le pregunto al señor Malfoy qué tan bien recuerda esa noche, tal vez? ¿O a tu hermano?

Harry se giró y le gruñó. Snape podía sentir la magia hacer crecer garras y dientes contra sus escudos. 

Él mantuvo la burla en su lugar. Si esto era lo que Harry necesitaba, entonces haría todo lo posible por ser ese tipo de persona. Alguien contra quien enfurecerse, alguien a quien podría lastimar pero a quien en realidad no haría daño de la forma en que podría hacerlo con sus padres o con Dumbledore, alguien en quien parecía confiar a pesar de tener muchas heridas pequeñas infringidas por esa confianza. 

Y mientras amenazaba con abrir la mente de Snape con su poder, _no_ lo estaba enjaulando, _no_ dejándolo pudrirse ni pudrirlo a él, _ni_ haciéndole lo mismo que sus padres y Dumbledore habían querido hacer. 

Snape tenía la intención de ver a Harry mezclar su magia con su propio ser, no enjaularla y restringirla. También tenía la intención de vivir para ver el día en que esa unión estuviera completa. 

 _Y luego_ , pensó, con los ojos fijos en la cicatriz del rayo apenas visible sobre la agitada mirada verde de Harry, _entonces serás más que una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Serás una fuerza para hacer las paces, una fuerza para cambiar las cosas, una fuerza para unir a aquellos que se han roto y fragmentado por demasiado tiempo._

Snape había estado leyendo, cuando pudo, sobre lo que era un _vates_ en el verano. Había sido… esclarecedor. 

—Esa es la cosa, sin embargo —dijo Harry abruptamente, en un tono triste, y Snape se dio cuenta de que había logrado calmarse mientras Snape estaba perdido en sueños—. Quiero proteger y defender y sanar y crear, de la forma en que dijo que debería. Pero la magia sólo quiere destruir. No lo entiendo. 

Snape se encogió de hombros. —Yo sí. Estás teniendo más éxito aprovechando tu poder. No has aprovechado tu furia. 

Harry se rio. No era un sonido que Snape quisiera escuchar nunca más. —A veces me pregunto si importa —dijo—. Nuestros padres me dejaron solo este verano. Sirius está siendo estúpido, pero puedo tratar con él. Mi hermano finalmente ha aprendido lo que significa la responsabilidad. Quiero liberar a Remus del _Obliviate_ , pero una vez que lo haga, ¿realmente tengo que enfrentarlos? ¿No podría simplemente quedarme un poco… alejado de ellos?  

—Ya sabes la respuesta a eso, señor Potter —dijo Snape, usando el apellido del chico para llamar su atención—. No puedes. Debes enfrentarlos, en un momento u otro, o tu rabia no será silenciosa. Y nunca te dejarán en paz. Vi la forma en que el Director te observaba en cada comida en el Gran Comedor hoy. Renovará esa red si puede.

Harry bajó la cabeza.

—E incluso si pudieras mantenerte alejado de ellos, si te dejaran en paz —agregó Snape en voz baja—, ¿qué crees que hará el hombre lobo cuando recupere sus recuerdos? ¿Qué crees que Minerva va a hacer ahora que ella está convencido de que los que deberían haberte amado te traicionaron y te lastimaron-

Harry levantó la mirada rápidamente. —Todavía me aman. 

Snape hizo una pausa, luego decidió dejar pasar esa mentira. Podría ser cierto, por lo que él sabía, aunque no podía llamar amoroso al comportamiento de los Potter mayores. —Nunca la has visto en batalla, Harry —dijo—. Yo sí. Y ella es aterradora. Están los Malfoy. Tal vez tu padrino y tu hermano —se permitió a sí mismo dudar. _Si Black y Potter aún no han despertado a todas las consecuencias aterradoras, no lo harán._  

—Y estoy yo —continuó, cuando descubrió que los ojos de Harry estaban muy abiertos y fijos en él, bebiendo lo que decía—. Tuve que detenerme de preparar… ciertas pociones una docena de veces este verano. Pociones que he perfeccionado, pociones que infligirían una muerte extremadamente dolorosa.

Realmente no había podido evitar hacer una poción en particular, pero la había puesto en el estante de un gabinete cerrado y se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca la usaría. Probablemente. 

Muy probablemente, al menos. 

—¿Nos impedirías hacer lo que deseamos en tu nombre? —preguntó Snape.

—Te detendría si estuvieras tratando de matar a alguien más —dijo Harry, y sus ojos eran amplios y claros, su voz tan firme, como lo había sido ayer cuando Minerva lo interrogó sobre posiblemente tomar venganza. 

Snape asintió. —Pero no puedes evitar que nos sintamos indignados, con dolor y odio. 

Harry mordió su labio. 

—¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender para ti? —Snape insistió. _Quizás esta táctica directa particular funcionará._

—Porque… soy yo —dijo Harry. Él se encogió de hombros enojado cuando Snape simplemente lo miró—. No _sé_. No me pida que _yo_ lo explique —dijo, y su magia recorrió la habitación como una bestia merodeando, balanceando los viales en sus estantes—. Pero entendería perfectamente si mis padres hubieran estado abusando de Connor y alguien se hubiera enterado, o si Lucius estaba lanzando maldiciones Oscuras a Draco todo el tiempo y me enterara. Luego, la indignación, el dolor y el odio, seguro. Sigo intentando poner esas emociones en el mismo lugar con lo que me sucedió y… no funciona —sacudió la cabeza.

Snape domó lo que quería decir. Sus pensamientos fueron a la poción en el estante trasero del gabinete cerrado. 

Harry tomó varias respiraciones profundas, luego lo miró directamente. —En realidad, señor, vine a preguntar si podría obtener su ayuda preparando la poción Matalobos. 

Snape consideró presionar el problema, pero lo dejó ir al final. Harry aún no estaba listo. —¿Miedo de que no la prepare bien para tu precioso Lupin? —se burló. Los ojos de Harry brillaron, y Snape sonrió. _Bien. Hazlo enojar—_. Lamento decepcionarte, Potter, pero valoro mi reputación como Maestro de Pociones más de lo que valoro la idea de vengarme de esa bestia miserable. 

Un frasco en el estante más cercano se hizo añicos, y Snape lamentó haber ido tan lejos, aunque más por la mirada avergonzada en el rostro de Harry mientras observaba lo que había hecho su magia que por la poción perdida. Era una poción de ebullición, fácilmente reemplazable. 

—No, no es eso, señor —dijo Harry, ahora mirando a todos lados menos a él—. Prometí… bueno, es que, alguien que conozco es un hombre lobo, y le prometí prepararle la poción. 

Snape lo miró fijamente. Justo cuando imaginaba que entendía a Harry, el chico salía con una sorpresa como esta. —¿Quién? 

Harry vaciló, luego suspiró. —Hawthorn Parkinson.

 _La Muerte Roja._ Snape ocultó una mueca de dolor. A pesar de que había sido más fuerte que la bruja cuando ambos servían como Mortífagos, había sido cauteloso con su desagradable talento para las maldiciones que involucraban la sangre. —¿Y cómo exactamente conociste a Hawthorn Parkinson? —preguntó. 

—Una reunión en el Callejón Diagon —dijo Harry—. Creo que Millicent lo arregló. Tal vez. No sé. Fue extraño. Pero le prometí a la señora Parkinson que trataría de ayudarla. Fenrir Greyback la mordió por negarse a ayudar en algún plan loco que tiene para ayudar a alzar al Señor Oscuro. 

Snape asintió de inmediato. Podía ver por qué esto sería importante, aunque sospechaba que no lo veía como importante por las mismas razones que Harry. El chico necesitaba tanto entrenamiento y protección como fuera posible antes de que el Señor Oscuro regresara. Alguien que podría oponerse activamente a eso sería alentado. Y si Harry pudiera ganar su gratitud… 

_Bueno, hay muchas cosas menos valiosas que la buena opinión de La Muerte Roja._

—Tráeme pelo de unicornio y alas de hadas de mis reservas —dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia los gabinetes apropiados. 

Harry se movió de inmediato para cogerlos, aparentemente contento de que la conversación hubiera terminado. Para el caso, Snape compartió el sentimiento.

 _Cada vez que creo que estamos progresando_ , pensó, mientras miraba la espalda de Harry con resignación, _me recuerda cuánto más tenemos que caminar._

 


	7. Interludio: Madres a hijos

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Interludio: Madres a hijos**  

 

_5 de septiembre de 1993_

Querido Connor:

Sí, puedes confiar en que Sirius te enseñe todo el alcance de su don de compulsión, aunque él no quiera. Sé que le recuerda a los Black, a la casa en la que creció y a la familia por la que luchó tanto por escapar. Él es un héroe, Connor, un héroe por eso, si nada más.

Pero tuvo que usar su don de compulsión para obligar a su familia a dejarlo ir después de los dieciséis años y se escapó para vivir con James, y también lo usó varias veces con los Mortífagos. Él sabe cómo manejarlo. Sabe qué arma útil puede ser. Y ahora que sabe que lo tienes, te empujaría a usarlo, aunque solo sea para que lo entrenes adecuadamente. Con la guerra llegando, hará más que eso.

Te envío los libros que pediste, Una Historia Práctica de Duendes en el Norte, de Griphook Fishbaggin, y Saca El Máximo Provecho De Tu Regalo Oscuro Inesperado, de Shadwell Willowbranch. Casi pensé que había otra persona con la que debería decirte que compartieras ese último libro, pero ahora me olvido de quién era. De hecho, cuanto más lo pienso, más te insto a que guardes ese libro en un lugar seguro y secreto. Oficialmente, se supone que no debemos saber sobre esto, pero extraoficialmente, he recibido lechuzas de Dumbledore. El Ministro, Cornelius Fudge, aparentemente ha recibido cartas amenazadoras de antiguos Mortífagos. El Ministerio se está moviendo para restringir el uso de la magia Oscura y la presencia de criaturas Oscuras en la Gran Bretaña mágica. El Wizengamot ya está considerando formas de restringir el envío de peligrosos ingredientes de Pociones.

Puedo prometer que no te lastimarán, Connor, no cuando eres y serás su héroe, pero deberás agachar la cabeza por un corto tiempo.

Tanto amor por mi valiente y heroico hijo,

_Lily Potter._

* * *

 

_5 de septiembre de 1993_

Estimado hijo mío:

Espero que estés bien. Por favor, recuerda los últimos cuentos de los que hemos hablado. A cambio, tengo otro cuento para ti.

Julia Malfoy vivió seiscientos años atrás. Has oído hablar de ella, estoy segura. Su retrato cuelga en el pasillo delantero—la mujer alta con el cristal azul y el enorme sabueso gris. A Lucius le gusta referirse a ella como su temible tía. La mayoría de los Malfoy lo hacen. Era realmente temible, muy fuerte en su poder, del que te hablaré más en un momento, y aparentemente tía de una docena de niños sin tener uno propio.

Pero ella tenía hijos, Draco. He terminado mi investigación de los papeles privados de nuestra familia, y he encontrado evidencia que solo puedo llamar evidencia de conspiración para ocultar el nacimiento del único hijo de Julia Malfoy, un hijo, y pasarlo como el de otra persona. ¿Sabes quién era esa otra persona, Draco?

Octavius Malfoy, quien fue uno de la próxima generación de niños Malfoy a quien Julia creció siendo madre. Se convirtió en Señor cuando murió su padre, porque se creía que era el hijo de Julius Malfoy, el hermano gemelo de Julia y el Heredero de la línea, y su esposa.

He investigado más a fondo, y estoy convencido de que, en este caso, tu temible tía no quedó embarazada de un plebeyo y, por lo tanto, deslizó los genes básicos en la línea Malfoy porque el Señor no pudo engendrar un hijo. Octavius era, de hecho, el hijo de Julius. Julia sedujo a su propio hermano, para que el niño naciera sangrepura Malfoy.

Puedo imaginar tu cara ahora, mi hijo. Será una horrible. No demasiado horrible, por supuesto, porque alguien más podría verte y cuestionarlo, pero una mueca, no obstante.

Lo importante de Julia no es que haya cometido incesto, ni siquiera que haya dejado a su hijo como el próximo Lord Malfoy—cuando realmente lo era. Es que ella estaba dispuesta a llegar a tal extremo para asegurar la continuidad de la línea Malfoy, y tenía la magia para hacerlo. Su hermano no pudo resistir su llamada, pero ella no lo esclavizó, ni con Imperius ni con ningún otro hechizo. Ella era simplemente tan poderosa que cuando le preguntó, él hizo lo que ella dijo, deslumbrado por lo que todos anhelamos.

Draco, lo entenderás a tiempo. Te estoy enviando ciertos libros con mi próxima lechuza. Por ahora, recuerda esto: vengo de la familia Black, pero ninguna madre Black estaba menos determinada a proteger a sus hijos que una madre Malfoy. Moveré montañas por ti, Draco. Solo tienes que decir la palabra o tener una cierta expresión en tu rostro. Ya he interpretado varias de esas expresiones. No temas, cariño. Tendrás lo que necesitas.

Tu amorosa madre,

_Narcissa Black Malfoy._


	8. Levántense, como leones después de dormir

**Serie** __**Sacrificios**   
**Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**   
**Capítulo 7: Levántense, como leones después de dormir [1]**

 

Harry hizo una pausa cuando Draco y Blaise lo siguieron fuera de la sala común el sábado por la mañana. —¿Por qué vienen a la biblioteca? —preguntó.

Blaise levantó la nariz. Él estaba haciendo eso últimamente. Parecía incluso más nervioso con Harry que el año anterior. Harry supuso que los rumores sobre que él pasaba un tiempo con un Señor Oscuro en su cabeza tenían algo que ver con eso. —Me reuniré con Patil en la biblioteca para hablar sobre nuestro proyecto para la clase de la profesora McGonagall, por supuesto. 

Harry parpadeó. —Pero me reuniré con Connor para discutirlo. 

—Y me reuniré con Granger —dijo Draco, y todos se miraron. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Deben haber acordado reunirse con todos nosotros de una vez, entonces —él se encogió de hombros. Podía entender el sentimiento. Connor probablemente hubiera estado dispuesto a conocer a Harry por su cuenta, pero Hermione no tenía motivos para que le agradara Draco, y se sorprendería muchísimo si Blaise y Parvati se conocieran. 

—¿Están asustados? —Blaise murmuró mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca—. ¿Asustados de la gran y mala Casa de Slytherin? 

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas. Solo había pasado una semana en la escuela, y _ya_ habían notado lo que había cambiado. Blaise tenía que estar ciego. 

Excepto por los pocos miembros de otras Casas que ya habían tenido amistades con Slytherins, como el pequeño grupo de Hufflepuff que se habían hecho amigos de Harry el año pasado después de haber salvado a Justin Finch-Fletchley del basilisco, la mayoría de ellos evitaba a los Slytherin. Susurros los seguían. De alguna parte había llegado el rumor de que Snape había sido un Mortífago, lo cual, aunque no era exactamente un secreto, tampoco era muy conocido. Harry había escuchado a unas personas silbar en el pasillo hacia él ayer. Por sí solo, eso sólo le hubiera sorprendido a él mientras los estudiantes intentaban resucitar el escándalo del Pársel del año pasado, pero como parte del patrón más grande de abuso y aislamiento hacia Slytherin, era preocupante. 

Draco se encogió de hombros ahora. —Probablemente lo estén —dijo a la ligera—. Merlín sabe que los superamos en magia, en cerebros, en belleza, en pureza de sangre, en todo lo que importa. 

—Porque, por supuesto —dijo Harry, teniendo cuidado de no mirar a Draco esta vez—, no estabas gimoteando conmigo la otra noche sobre cómo esperabas que Hermione hiciera más de la mitad del trabajo en tu proyecto, porque no sabes casi nada sobre Animagia. 

—Puede haber lagunas en mi conocimiento —dijo Draco, levantando la barbilla hasta que Harry pensó que le dolía el cuello—. Eso en realidad no significa que Granger sea _más_ inteligente que yo.

Blaise rio disimuladamente. Harry resistió la tentación sólo por un gran esfuerzo. La parte posterior del cuello de Draco se sonrojó. 

—Podrías estar de acuerdo conmigo de vez en cuando, ya sabes —se quejó con Harry.

Harry alzó las cejas mientras daban vuelta hacia el corredor de la biblioteca. Era cierto que habían estado peleando toda la semana, y sobre las cosas más tontas—quién se había burlado de Harry cuando se había quedado con una comida pegada a su cabello en el Gran Comedor, cuánto tiempo pasó Harry estudiando en lugar de hablar con Draco, quién había dicho qué en un argumento medio recordado de la noche anterior. Pero, ¿cómo podía Draco esperar que Harry estuviera de acuerdo con él todo el tiempo? Harry tenía la impresión de que eso hubiera aburrido a Draco, de todos modos. 

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo—. Creo que los Gryffindor están nerviosos y querían encontrarse en grupo. Pero eso no significa que piense que eres más inteligente que Hermione. 

Draco le hizo un puchero. Eso era al menos mejor que gritar, y Harry se sintió relativamente bien, incluso con ánimo esperanzador, cuando entró en la biblioteca y buscó a los Gryffindor.

Vio a Hermione y Parvati casi de inmediato, sentadas en una gran mesa ya cubierta de libros. No podía ver a Connor en ninguna parte. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a ellos, luego se detuvo cuando Ron salió de entre los estantes y se sentó junto a Hermione. Pensó que Ron estaba trabajando con Vince y Greg, que roncaban firmemente en sus camas cuando los otros chicos salieron de su habitación. 

Ron sin Connor para contenerlo era un problema. Aparte del rencor que la familia Weasley siempre había tenido contra los Malfoy, Lucius había intentado despedir a su padre permanentemente el año pasado, y sólo la intervención de Sirius lo había salvado. Y no le agradaba a Ron, ni éste ni le tenía tanta confianza a Harry. 

Sin embargo, se limitó a permanecer sentado allí cuando vio que los Slytherin se acercaban, y nunca dijo una palabra, aunque Harry vio que se frotaba el hombro como si se preguntara si su brazo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzar un golpe que los derribara a todos. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran frescos y calculadores, una mirada que Harry nunca había visto en ellos. 

Recordó, abruptamente, que Connor había dicho que Ron era un excelente jugador de ajedrez, alguien que siempre lo golpeaba contra el suelo cuando jugaban. Harry tenía la sensación de que estaba viendo al maestro de ajedrez ahora. 

Tratando de ignorar su propia inquietud, él asintió con la cabeza a Hermione y Parvati. —Hola. ¿Saben dónde está mi hermano?

—Dijo algo sobre el entrenamiento —dijo Parvati, empujando su espeso cabello oscuro detrás de sus orejas. Ella era bonita, pero la forma en que estaba frunciendo el ceño a Blaise lo empañaba—. Me dijo que te dijera que lo sentía, pero que no creía que pudiera reunirse contigo y trabajar en el proyecto hoy. 

Harry parpadeó, a pesar de que sabía dónde tenía que estar Connor, con Sirius. —Oh —vaciló cuando Draco y Blaise tomaron su lugar en la mesa, frente a sus compañeros asignados. Era muy consciente de que, aparte de un breve gesto de desdén en dirección a Draco, los ojos de Ron nunca habían desaparecido de su rostro—. Supongo que volveré al dormitorio, y hablaré con él más tarde, para que podamos organizar un horario diferente para reunirnos —comenzó a alejarse. 

—Espera, Harry. 

Harry miró por encima del hombro. Ahora _sabía_ que algo estaba mal. Ron no lo llamaba Harry, al menos no sin muchas indicaciones. —¿Sí? —preguntó, dejando de lado el nombre por completo, ya que no estaba seguro de cuál usar. 

—Quédate y trabaja conmigo —propuso Ron—. Puedes hacer tu trabajo, y yo el mío —resopló bruscamente—. No es que Crabbe y Goyle pudieran ayudarme de todos modos. 

—Retira eso —dijo Draco—. Vince y Greg son buenos amigos. 

—Cállate, Malfoy —dijo Ron—. Estaba hablando con Harry —se apartó por completo de Draco, que quedó boquiabierto—. ¿Qué dices, Harry? —continuó, como si lo hicieran todo el tiempo—. Te dará una ventaja de todos modos. 

—Creo que es una buena idea —dijo Hermione—. Ya he escrito la mayor parte del ensayo —la expresión de alivio de Draco no escapó a la atención de Harry—, pero hay tanta información _fascinante_ aquí. ¿Te diste cuenta de que la forma Animagus siempre refleja la naturaleza interna del mago o la bruja? ¿Sin excepción? ¿Y que es la naturaleza que realmente tienen, no la imagen que presentan al mundo? —ella comenzó a hojear el libro que sostenía—. Aquí dice que Hilda Hufflemark estaba _completamente_ decepcionada cuando su forma Animagus resultó ser una lombriz de tierra, pero… 

—Lo sabemos, Hermione —dijo Ron, con un sufrimiento prolongado—. Vamos, Harry —tocó la mesa—. Deberíamos comenzar con esto, ¿sabes? 

Harry tomó la silla lentamente. Quizás él entendería lo que estaba pasando si simplemente pasara más tiempo con los Gryffindor, entonces. Miró a Ron mientras abría el primer libro, pero Ron siguió mirándolo. Estaba empezando a sentirse familiar. 

Se _sintió_ familiar, Harry se dio cuenta de repente. Era la forma en que Lucius lo había mirado la primera vez que conoció a Harry, cuando fue a la Mansión Malfoy por Navidad ese primer año. No le había importado lo grosero que era, porque la danza que estaba bailando requería franqueza, incluso rudeza, para expresar su opinión. Le estaba haciendo saber a Harry que lo consideraba una amenaza y que lo evaluaría en consecuencia.

 _Pero no pensé que ninguno de los Weasley enseñaría a sus hijos las danzas,_ pensó Harry confundido. 

Muy bien, entonces. Harry no se había sentido inclinado a cuestionar la mirada de Lucius. Él cuestionaría esto. Lucius ya sabía que Harry no confiaba en él. Ron podría no saber eso. 

—Para eso —dijo, brusco pero lo suficientemente quieto como para quedarse entre ellos, inclinándose hacia adelante—. ¿Qué deseas? 

—Descubrir por qué me duele el hombro —dijo Ron, y se tocó el omóplato derecho. 

Harry parpadeó, perdido. 

Ron levantó una ceja por un momento, y su rostro se fundió con la expresión con la que Harry estaba más familiarizado, la impaciencia mezclada con el desprecio. —Realmente no lo _entiendes_ , ¿verdad? —preguntó. 

Harry se instaló de nuevo. Esto era familiar. Él podría lidiar con esto. Quería cosas familiares con las que pudiera lidiar. Suficiente había cambiado en el año pasado. —Por supuesto que no —dijo—. No tengo idea de qué tiene que ver el daño en tu omóplato con nuestro proyecto de Transfiguración —volvió al libro frente a él. _Hace mucho tiempo que el Ministerio exige que magos peligrosos y brujas se registren, pero en la actualidad, solo se requiere específicamente el Registro de Animagus, por una serie de razones…_

Ron tocó la página frente a él. —Ven conmigo —dijo, y el jugador de ajedrez volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Se alejó entre los estantes. 

Harry vaciló, pero Blaise y Parvati estaban discutiendo, casi nariz a nariz, y Hermione estaba contando una larga serie de hechos a Draco, quien estaba interpretando a la audiencia cautiva lo suficiente como para medio engañar a Harry. Nadie pareció darse cuenta cuando se levantó y se deslizó detrás de Ron. 

 _Tengo que seguir teniendo reuniones misteriosas con personas en rincones oscuros, ¿no?_ se preguntó mientras se detenía frente a Ron, al final de un pasillo. —¿Qué…? —comenzó. 

—Shhh —dijo Ron. 

Harry rodó sus ojos, pero estaba callado. Alguien en el otro lado de la estantería finalmente se alejó, y Ron se relajó y lo miró. —Mis omóplatos han estado picando toda la semana —dijo—. Sentí que me iban a brotar alas. Y Percy ha estado sintiendo lo mismo, y los gemelos. Los gemelos simplemente dicen que es uno de sus productos, por supuesto —miró a Harry. 

—¿Cómo sabes que no es así? —Harry tuvo que preguntar. Él había visto el año pasado que los gemelos Weasley bromeaban con _cualquiera_. Ron no debería ser exceptuado solo porque era familia. 

—Porque —dijo pacientemente Ron—, _sé_ lo que es. Creo que Percy también lo hace, pero sólo tiene una expresión de miedo cuando le pregunto sobre eso. Siempre va a hablar con el Director Dumbledore. Está involucrado en algo que no quiere que el resto de nosotros sepa. Y Fred y George se niegan a tomarlo en serio, por supuesto —él se encogió de hombros—. Es la forma en que la familia Weasley siente la poderosa magia de un mago. Ya sabes, como la forma en que la familia McGonagall lo siente como viento sobre su piel. 

—¿Cómo sabes sobre eso? —preguntó Harry. 

—Me lo enseñaron —Ron parecía más confundido—. Pensé que estabas siendo obtuso para actuar genial y Slytherin al respecto, pero no, ¿verdad? _Realmente_ no lo sabías.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Yo… Draco puede sentir mi magia, me lo dijo, pero pensé que era algo para lo que estaba entrenado, alguna habilidad especial que tenía. No sabía que otras familias sangrepuras podrían hacerlo también —trató de dejar de lado cualquier preocupación y ceder a su curiosidad en su lugar—. ¿Pueden todas las familias sangrepura hacerlo? 

—Supongo que sí —Ron se encogió de hombros otra vez—. No conozco todos los signos. Pero es una habilidad de supervivencia obvia, ¿no? Después de todo, los sangrepura eran la única parte de la sociedad mágica que fue realmente aceptada durante mucho tiempo, y… bueno, no le digas Hermione, pero incluso si hubiera poderosos nacidos Muggle entonces, no era como si alguien fuera a _admitirlo_. Fueron asesinados en su lugar. Pero teníamos que saber cómo detectar a un poderoso mago o bruja de inmediato, por si acaso él o ella comenzaba a querer conquistarnos o reunir seguidores —sonaba como si estuviera citando a alguien, y sonrió bruscamente, volviendo a su voz normal—. No se lo digas a mamá, pero siempre odié esa parte de la lección. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. 

Harry rio a pesar suyo, pero había vuelto a confundirse de nuevo. —Está bien, puedes sentir mi magia. Lo siento. Trataré de atenuarla. Pero ¿por qué me miraste de esa manera? 

—Porque quiero saber qué vas a hacer —dijo Ron—. Así como el resto de nosotros, realmente —él frunció el ceño—. Excepto Fred y George. Suponen que interpretarás las _mejores_ bromas prácticas, porque eso es lo que harían, y están esperando ver qué pasa, para poder tomar notas. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Voy a proteger a Connor. 

Ron lo miró con escepticismo. —¿Vas a usar toda esa magia solo para hacer eso? 

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Claro. ¿Por qué no? Es bastante complicado, de todos modos, ya que mi hermano tiene a Quien-Tú-Sabes detrás de él. —Había otras cosas que podría hacer, pero cada vez que pensaba en ellas, caía en el pozo de furia que Snape le había hecho explorar cada noche que Harry lo visitaba hasta el momento. Quería hacer algo para contraatacar a sus padres, pero sabía que se arrepentiría en el momento en que lo hiciera. Lamentó haber pensado en eso. 

—Es más que eso, sin embargo —dijo Ron—. Las brujas y magos poderosos en el pasado _siempre_ hicieron algo. Tal vez puedas convertir a Malfoy en un sapo —se veía esperanzado.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Es mi amigo. No voy a hacer eso. 

—¿Un hurón, entonces? —Ron sugirió—. Se ve como un hurón. 

Harry negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia la mesa, decidiendo que su conversación había terminado. Ron se agarró el brazo y lo detuvo. Harry lo miró. 

Ron bajó rápidamente la mano y retrocedió, sus palmas extendidas en un gesto de rendición. 

Harry tragó saliva. —¿Por qué estás haciendo eso? 

Ron arqueó una ceja hacia él. —Porque tu magia surge cuando estás enojado, amigo. Y ahora siento que me van a brotar plumas —con una mueca, se rascó bruscamente los hombros—. No quiero que te enojes conmigo y me hagas algo —agregó. 

—¿Todos van a pensar eso? —Harry sintió un profundo hormigueo de miedo en su estómago. Ya había sido bastante malo cuando Draco parecía tenerle miedo, pero Draco había visto toda su magia y sabía de lo que era capaz, para que Harry pudiera entenderlo aunque no le gustara. Pero si todos comenzaban a temerle solo por su enojo… Harry no tendría más remedio que atar y esconder la furia de nuevo. Snape solo tendría que entender. 

—Cada mago y bruja sangrepura —lo corrigió Ron—. Creo que algunos de los nacidos muggles pueden sentirte a ti también, como Hermione. Ella es fuerte —agregó, como si Harry no lo hubiera sabido ya—. Pero es por eso que nos dices lo que vas a hacer. Si no te vas a volver loco y esclavizar el mundo como Tú-Sabes-Quién —Ron miró a su alrededor como si Voldemort pudiera estar escondiéndose detrás de los libros de Historia de la Magia—, entonces no debería haber una razón para tenerte miedo. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Voy a proteger a mi hermano. 

—No es suficiente, amigo —los ojos de Ron eran amables, pero evaluaban una vez más—. Nadie lo va a creer. ¿Crees que alguien creería al Director Dumbledore, quiero decir, _realmente_ creerle, si dijera que iba a vivir en una pequeña casa de campo y cultivar rosas por el resto de su vida? 

—Tal vez —murmuró Harry, su furia se encendió de nuevo ante la idea de que el Director Ron se estremeciera y tocara su hombro izquierdo. Harry trató de calmarse—. ¿Cuál es la frase? ¿Famosamente excéntrico? 

Ron se rio. —Sí. Pero se ha ganado el derecho a que lo dejen en paz, de verdad. Sabemos que mató a Grindelwald y todo. Confiamos en que usará su magia para el bien, y sabemos que Tu-Sabes-Quien usará su magia para el mal. Todavía no sabemos lo que vas a hacer —él inclinó la cabeza—. Me pregunto si eso es lo que tiene a Percy tan nervioso. Sé que tuvo que seguirte el año pasado. Quizás pueda preguntarle qué vio que el resto de nosotros no. 

—O podrías preguntarme —Harry tuvo que señalar—, ya que me tienes justo enfrente de ti. 

Ron Ron se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello mientras su cara se sonrojaba. —Sí. Lo siento. ¿Qué hiciste el año pasado? ¿Por qué no pudimos sentirte entonces?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No tengo idea —estaba mintiendo, por supuesto. La red fénix habría atado su magia mucho más fuerte entonces, y mantenía una buena parte de toda su fuerza bajo la superficie de su mente. —Si ayuda, Draco ha sido capaz de sentir mi magia desde el primer año —agregó, para sacar la mente de Ron de la pista potencialmente peligrosa de lo que podría haber pasado el año pasado. No le importaba si los Mortífagos sabían lo que había hecho en la Cámara, no cuando podría intimidarlos o hacer que pensaran en él como un mejor objetivo que su hermano. No quería que Ron, que era un Gryffindor de punta y hueso, descubriera que Connor realmente no había sido un héroe.

—Sí, pero fuiste un gilipollas el primer año —dijo Ron—. Tal vez fue solo un caso de gilipollas juntos. 

Harry lo miró. —A veces no sé si realmente hablas en serio o no en querer saber lo que voy a hacer —dijo. 

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron, su sonrisa se derritió—. Estaba tratando de hacer que te sintieras más cómodo, Harry. Realmente no quiero que te enojes. Ningún mago sangrepura en la escuela te quiere enojar. Cuanto antes arregles esto, mejor. 

—¿Y cómo puedo decirles a todos lo que pretendo hacer por el resto de mi vida? —Harry exigió. 

Ron se encogió de hombros, despreocupado. —Podrías presentar un anuncio ante el Ministerio, para ser leído en todas partes de Gran Bretaña, si _realmente_ quisieras. Tal vez no —enmendó, cuando Harry le lanzó una mirada horrorizada—. O podrías simplemente firmar una señal en algún lugar para tranquilizar a todos los que han sentido la magia y no saben de dónde viene lo que sucedió, y que no pretendes dañar a nadie. 

—No es asunto de ellos —dijo Harry. 

Ron alzó las cejas. —Cuando eres _tan_ fuerte, se convierte en asunto de todos, Harry —dijo—. Al igual que el Ministro tiene que saber todo sobre los movimientos de Dumbledore, y todos se ponen nerviosos de Tu-Sabes-Quien Así son las cosas. Estás realineando estructuras de poder simplemente caminando. 

—Pero… —Harry se tragó su pánico. No podía decir por qué se puso tan nervioso por llamar la atención sin hacerlo, y hablar de la forma en que Lily lo había entrenado. Y _eso_ realmente no era asunto de todos. Harry sacrificaría la privacidad sobre su magia antes de hablar sobre su entrenamiento—. Solo tengo trece años. De todos modos, nadie va a escuchar a un niño. 

Ron negó con la cabeza lentamente. —Eso los pondrá más nerviosos. 

—¿Qué? 

—Que tienes este tipo de poder, y eres muy joven —Ron ladeó la cabeza y lo miró pensativamente—. Esta vez tienes ahora mismo un verdadero regalo, ¿sabes? Nadie está seguro de lo que está pasando. Piensan que todavía puedes ser bueno. O no saben que eres la fuente de la magia. Estuve seguro cuando entraste en la biblioteca esta mañana, y Fred y George _piensan_ que lo saben, pero están más encantados con la idea que con cualquier otra cosa. Pero la gente va a escribirles a sus padres pronto, Harry. Las personas fuera de Hogwarts van a prestar atención. No tienes mucho antes de que alguien intente asumir la custodia de ti, por tu propio bien. 

—Mis padres… 

—No parece que te haya entrenado para cuidar tu magia —dijo Ron—. Ese probablemente sea el primer argumento que intentarán. _Cuidado_ , Harry. 

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo sobre esto? —susurró Harry, cerrando los ojos. Podía sentir su corazón palpitar mientras las paredes parecían cerrarse a su alrededor. Él no quería que esto sucediera. Quería ser lo más normal que pudiera, regresar a las sombras en las que había estado protegiendo a Connor. Sólo porque sabía la verdad, y algunas otras personas también, no significaba que _todo_ tenía que cambiar. Y ahora esto estaba sucediendo. 

—Porque —dijo Ron—, eres el hermano de mi mejor amigo, y eso te hace como mi hermano también —Harry abrió los ojos y lo vio hacer una mueca, probablemente por tener que llamar hermano a un Slytherin—. Y eres algo realmente especial para Connor, ¿sabes? La forma en que su rostro se ilumina cuando habla de ti… —Ron suspiró—. Daría mucho para que la cara de alguien se iluminara así por mí. Ginny, tal vez. 

—Pero todavía no te agrado mucho —resumió Harry. 

—Eres un Slytherin —respondió Ron sin rodeos—. Y eso me pone nervioso. — _La honestidad Gryffindor_ , Harry pensó, encontrándose con sus ojos. _Se supone que no deben estar nerviosos, pero si lo están, generalmente lo admiten, incluso a personas a las que realmente no deberían admitirlo—._ Y ahora estás dudando sobre qué hacer. Eso es _estúpido_ , Harry. Te concedo que no sabes mucho sobre esto, y pensé que lo hacías, y lo siento por eso. Pero sabes ahora. Tienes que _moverte_. 

Harry cerró los ojos. —¿Y qué crees que haría el resto de la escuela si anunciara que soy un poderoso mago? —él susurró. 

La mano de Ron cruzó su hombro. Harry dejó que sus ojos parpadearan bajo el toque inesperado. —Algunos Ravenclaw probablemente querrán estudiarte —dijo Ron casualmente—, y el resto entrará en pánico. Slytherin probablemente piense que eres genial. ¿Otro poderoso mago que habla con serpientes? ¡Maravilloso! 

Harry trató de alejarse, pero Ron lo mantuvo allí. 

—Los Hufflepuff pueden estar a tu lado, al menos tus amigos, mientras que el resto entra en pánico —dijo—. Y lucharemos contra ti si es necesario. Sé que piensas que los Gryffindor son favorecidos injustamente… 

—Yo nunca dije eso. 

—Todos los Slytherin piensan eso —Ron agitó una mano—. No puedes evitarlo, supongo. La cosa es que una de las razones por las que los Gryffindor son favorecidos, mis padres me contaron todo sobre esto, es por la Primera Guerra. Todos los demás dudaban tratando de decidir qué hacer, o se escabullían. Se unieron a Tu-Sabes-Quien. Los Gryffindor fueron los que bajaron allí y lucharon.

—Y murieron —susurró Harry, recordando una lista de bajas que había visto una vez divididas por afiliación a la Cámara. Gryffindor había superado en número al resto combinado. Harry pensó que era porque Voldemort los odiaba más y los buscó al principio, o porque estaban sobrerrepresentados en los Aurores. Ahora se preguntaba si realmente era el tipo de valentía temeraria que Ron elogiaba.

—Sí eso también —Ron sonó sorprendentemente tranquilo—. Pero eso significa que tendrás un montón de gente que luchará contra ti si te conviertes en un malvado mago. Pero fíjate en esto: lucharemos _por_ ti si eres un mago de la Luz. Nuestra Casa es más fuerte en la Luz.

Harry pensó en discutir eso, pero solo pudo restregarle los ojos. —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué hablar de pelear y morir por alguien que apenas conoces? 

—Connor me escribió mucho durante el verano —dijo Ron, y su rostro se nubló por un momento—. Me habló de la Cámara y de la batalla con Voldemort el primer año en detalle, y… y otras cosas, cosas con las que ha soñado —miró fijamente a Harry—. Sé por qué él no está aquí hoy.

Atrapado sin palabras, Harry solo pudo asentir. 

—Entonces dijo que entendía si yo quería dejar de ser su amigo e ir a entablar amistad con alguien menos peligroso —Ron se encogió de hombros—. Pensé mucho en eso. Pero finalmente respondí y dije que aún quería ser amigo de él. Y si eso significa pensar en luchar y morir, lo haré.

Harry lo miró. Ron parecía completamente sincero. Harry pensó que podría ser menos sincero si estuviera en el otro lado de la varita de un Mortífago. 

Pero… 

Había coraje ahí también. Y nadie en Slytherin le había contado a Harry sobre las consecuencias de su magia. Él asintió a Ron. 

—Gracias —dijo, su voz ronca con algo que sonaba embarazosamente como gratitud. 

—No hay problema —dijo Ron—. Al menos ahora sé por qué no estabas haciendo nada. Pero haz algo pronto, ¿de acuerdo? —volvió bruscamente la cabeza para mirar el final de la fila de estantes—. ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? 

—Quiero saber lo que estás haciendo con mi amigo, Weasley —Draco se burló de él y miró fijamente a Harry—. Y lo que tú estabas haciendo con él. 

No había duda de los celos en su voz. Harry negó con la cabeza. No valía la pena discutir sobre eso. —Hablando de ajedrez —dijo, y Ron llamó su atención y le dio una extraña media sonrisa. 

—Sí —dijo, y pasó junto a Harry y alrededor de Draco, dándole una mueca propia por si acaso. No era tan practicada como la de Snape, pensó Harry, pero tampoco lo era la de muchas personas—. Te veo luego, Harry. 

—¿A qué se debió todo eso? —Draco exigió. 

Harry lo miró. —Por extraño que parezca, Draco, no tengo que explicarte todos mis movimientos.

* * *

 

Draco apretó una mano. No podía explicar por qué esto era tan importante sin hacer que Harry lo malinterpretara. Y de todos modos, lo había intentado toda la semana, y Harry seguía siendo terco con él. 

_¿Por qué necesitas saber a dónde voy, Draco?_

_¿Por qué te importa a qué hora vuelvo a los dormitorios, Draco?_

_¿Por qué te importa que no estuviera en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Draco?_

Y Draco quería decir que sentía que le había dado todo lo que tenía a la amistad con Harry y que Harry no le devolvía nada a cambio, excepto lo que le daba a todos, inconscientemente, y lo menos que podía hacer era reservar ese don inconsciente para el mismo Draco.

Pero Harry no lo entendería. Draco ya había visto eso. No _entendía_ que era lo suficientemente importante como para que Draco sintiera celos, que era lo suficientemente importante como para querer tener conversaciones privadas con él, que Draco estaba agonizando todos los días por el daño mental y mágico que aún sufría. 

Oh, él podía entender esas cosas cuando se aplicaban a otras personas. Se sentía celoso por el tiempo que su hermano pasaba con otras personas, eso era claro, y respetaba las conversaciones privadas que Draco tenía con Vince y Greg sobre personas que conocían desde la infancia, y estaba preocupado por Draco en todos los aspectos excepto en los que tenían que ver con él. Pero lo máximo que podía hacer con las emociones que la gente sentía por él era aceptar que existían. No podía entender _por qué_. 

Estaba matando a Draco, lentamente—que esto estaba sucediendo, que no podía hacer nada para vengarse de las personas que lo habían hecho sin lastimarlo aún más, que Harry no entendería incluso si Draco se vengara, que le estaba costando tanto de sí mismo y recibía muy poco a cambio. 

Se giró bruscamente y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, ignorando el grito asustado de Harry detrás de él y la voz chillona de Granger mientras trataba de ordenarle que volviera a su mesa. Se apresuró hacia arriba, dirigiéndose firmemente hacia la lechucería. Nadie debería estar allí a esta hora del día en un sábado. Las personas sensatas estaban dormidas o afuera. 

Nadie estaba allí, y Draco permaneció en silencio en medio de los crujidos de las plumas y las patas y el profundo olor a bolitas de lechuza. Respiró hondo varias veces, llenó sus pulmones con almizcle y comenzó a pensar en ofrecerle un regalo a Imperius, su propia lechuza, cuando un búho leonado entró por la ventana y se dirigió directamente hacia él. 

Sobresaltado, Draco dejó caer al pájaro sobre su hombro. Tenía una carta atada alrededor de su pierna, y la desabrochó y recogió un puñado de dulces de otro búho para ponerlas en la bolsa del pájaro. Le gritó con desaprobación, pero voló a otra percha y se dispuso a comer. 

Draco leyó la carta. 

Era de su madre, y mientras él hacía la cara horrible de la que ella hablaba, estaba más intrigado por las últimas tres líneas. 

_Moveré montañas por ti, Draco. Solo tienes que decir la palabra o tener una cierta expresión en tu rostro. Ya he interpretado varias de esas expresiones. No temas, cariño. Tendrás lo que necesitas._

Draco cerró los ojos. Se preguntó por un momento si era completamente justo preguntarle a su madre por lo que necesitaba después. 

Entonces decidió: _A Azkaban con justicia._ Necesito _esto. Necesito que me ayude a sanar a Harry, a que deje de dolerle._  

Se volvió apresuradamente en busca de pergamino y pluma, para volver a escribir. La posibilidad de un final para el dolor era tan gloriosa como lo hubiera sido tener a Harry acudiendo a él, disculpándose humildemente, pidiéndole a Draco que le explicara lo que estaba pasando. 

Se sintió considerablemente más liviano al ver que Imperius se dirigía hacia el cielo, llevando su carta. 

_Mamá lo hará mejor de nuevo._

**_______________________**

[1] Es del poema de Shelley, “La máscara de la anarquía”.

 


	9. Presagios de un liderazgo aceptado

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 8: Presagios de un liderazgo aceptado**  

 

Harry yacía en su cama en los dormitorios de Slytherin y se mordió el labio mientras miraba el Mapa del Merodeador. Podía ver a Sirius y a Connor claramente posicionados en una habitación en el séptimo piso. No se habían movido en horas. 

Estaba luchando contra la tentación de ir a preguntar si su hermano estaba bien. Connor había pasado los dos días del fin de semana con Sirius, como Harry había averiguado de un encuentro con Ron esa mañana. Él no parecía hacer ninguna tarea. No había venido al Gran Comedor para conseguir algo de comer. No estaba haciendo nada de lo que Harry diría que era normal y cotidiano para Connor. 

 _¿Realmente podría estar tomando sus deberes tan en serio como_ eso _?_  

Harry suspiró y comenzó a decir las palabras para limpiar el mapa, luego se detuvo cuando uno de los puntos abandonó abruptamente la habitación. Vio como “Connor Potter” se movía hacia abajo a través de Hogwarts, y solo admitió la verdad cuando vio que el punto se acercaba a las mazmorras. 

_Él viene a verme._

Harry se bajó de la cama, golpeando el mapa con su varita y murmurando, “Travesura realizada”. Afortunadamente, nadie más estaba en los dormitorios en este momento; Vince y Greg estaban Merlín sabía dónde, Blaise había ido a la biblioteca, y Draco estaba acurrucado en la sala común con algunos libros que su madre le había enviado el día de hoy. 

Por supuesto, Harry tendría que cruzar la sala común para llegar a la puerta. Él vaciló, suspiró y luego decidió que no podía evitarlo. Además, no era como si le tuviera _miedo_ a Draco. 

 _Más bien es miedo de que tenga miedo de mí,_ pensó, mientras bajaba cautelosamente las escaleras y entraba en la sala común. 

Draco levantó la vista cuando cruzó la puerta, pero regresó de inmediato a su libro. Harry se dijo a sí mismo que estaba satisfecho, no preocupado. Si Draco estaba leyendo, entonces no podría estar peleando con Harry. 

 _Aunque me gustaría saber lo que está leyendo._ Los libros no tenían títulos, ni en los lomos ni en las cubiertas, solo diseños. Harry había reconocido uno de ellos: la serpiente plateada de la familia Guile, cuyo último miembro había muerto luchando en el ejército del Señor Oscuro Grindelwald. A Harry no le sorprendió que la biblioteca de Malfoy incluyera libros sobre los Guiles o por ellos, pero esperaba que Draco tuviera cuidado con lo que sacaba de ellos. 

 _Y, lo admito, estoy locamente curioso por saber qué hay allí,_ añadió, mientras salía por la puerta de la sala común justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Connor. 

Se detuvo cuando lo vio, parpadeó y luego dijo: —Ah, claro. El mapa. Por supuesto —sonriendo, él negó con la cabeza y se lanzó, atrapando a Harry en un abrazo. Harry se lo devolvió, sorprendido. Siempre olvidaba que Connor era un poco más alto que él ahora hasta que lo recordaba por su peso y tamaño. 

Harry esperó hasta que Connor bailara lejos de él, sonriendo como un idiota, y luego se las arregló, —¿A qué le debo el honor?

Connor se rio, el sonido se alzó como el agua en primavera. —¡Harry! He estado leyendo uno de los libros que mamá me envió, y luego Sirius me contó sobre algo que escuchó una vez, y lo armé todo, y él dijo que era correcto, y lo fue. ¡Estaba _bien_! —él rio y giró, sus manos levantadas sobre su cabeza. 

Harry arqueó una ceja, incapaz de detener la sonrisa, y luego dijo: —Connor. No puedo compartir tu cabeza. ¿Dime de qué estás hablando, por favor? 

Connor logró calmarse, aunque todavía estaba sonriendo. —Lo siento, Harry. Pero, bueno, mira. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un autor llamado Griphook Fishbaggin? 

Harry frunció el ceño. —Eso suena a goblins. 

—Lo era —dijo Connor, y luego se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, excepto que no creo que los goblins tengan apellidos, así que tal vez fue adoptado por ellos o algo. De todos modos, él escribió un libro que le pedí a mamá que me enviara, porque había leído que los goblins eran aliados de los magos y enemigos de los magos, y pensé que debería saber si probablemente serían mis aliados o mis enemigos. Y mencionó éste… —Connor agitó una mano—. Concepto. Idea. No sé, es difícil de explicar sin ver todo. De todos modos, le dio unos sesenta nombres diferentes. Hay páginas enteras en su libro dedicadas a explicar lo que significan los nombres en Duendizonga. 

Harry asintió. —¿Y descubriste lo que era? 

Connor sonrió. —¡Sí! El nombre humano más cercano es probablemente _profeta_. Los goblins tienen un rumor o una profecía, excepto que Fishbaggin siempre insiste en que no es eso, pero luego traduce la palabra como profeta nuevamente, que algún día surgirá un gran líder y podrá liderarlos. Tendrá todos estos deberes diferentes. Y lo ayudarán a enfrentar a sus enemigos, incluido “uno de la oscuridad” —Connor hizo una pausa durante un largo momento, y Harry esperó. Sabía cuándo su hermano quería decir otra palabra. 

—Y lo mejor —susurró Connor—, lo _mejor_ , Harry, es que Fishbaggin siempre usa la misma palabra para hablar sobre el deber del mando. 

—¿Qué era? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Hm? Bueno, no sé. No sé cómo pronunciar en Duendizonga —los ojos de Connor estaban brillando—. Pero se lo mencioné a Sirius, y él lo tradujo para mí. Significa alguien con el don de compulsión, como yo —levantó la mirada, su cara en llamas—. ¡Eso significa que no es Oscuro después de todo, Harry! Le pregunté a Sirius sobre eso, y él lo confirmó. ¿Cómo puede ser, cuando hay profecías por ahí diciendo que tengo que tenerlo para ser este tipo de profeta para los goblins? 

Harry parpadeó, y luego volvió a tener un brazo lleno de su hermano. Connor lo abrazó con fuerza, luego se separó. —Lo siento —dijo—. Tengo que decirle a Ron. De todos modos, se estará preguntando dónde estaba. Pero quería decírtelo primero. 

Harry lo miró de reojo. —¿Por qué?

La mirada de Connor estaba en blanco. —Eres mi _hermano_ —dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo, y probablemente así fuera. Luego se fue, como una ola alegre, corriendo por el pasillo y hacia los escalones de las mazmorras. 

Harry se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Él quería creer a Connor. Quería estar seguro de que su hermano realmente llevaba un regalo de Luz y no uno Oscuro, aunque sólo fuera por su propia tranquilidad. 

Pero aún podía escuchar a Remus, diciendo que las Artes Oscuras se basaban en la compulsión. Había confirmado que el _Imperio_ era la maldición Oscura por excelencia cuando Harry le preguntó. Y si lo que Connor y Sirius podían hacer era una versión de eso, ¿cómo podría ser de la Luz? 

Harry respiró hondo y controló sus pensamientos. _Estás dejando que tus prejuicios se escapen contigo,_ se dijo a sí mismo. _Ni siquiera felicitaste a Connor por este nuevo puesto suyo, que está encantado de aceptar, uno que hubieras estado feliz de ver aceptar, también, el año pasado. Es genial que finalmente se pone de pie y asume responsabilidad, ¿no es así? Y tú y tus estúpidos prejuicios van a arruinarlo todo. Está feliz por ti desde que descubrió que no eras realmente un nuevo Señor Oscuro, sólo poseído. ¿Por qué no deberías ser feliz por él? Tienes esta inquietud con la compulsión. Eso no quiere decir que no se puede hacer en nombre de la guerra o para justificar un bien mayor._

Pero eso hacía que pareciera que lo que Dumbledore había hecho era lo correcto. 

Harry pensó y se lo repitió a sí mismo. _Mi hermano no es Dumbledore. Connor es quien tiene que ser, lo que nació para ser y a quién Voldemort marcó. Siempre lo será. Es bueno. Tiene razón sobre el potencial de este don, y resulta que la Oscuridad nunca lo ha tocado. Eso es todo._  

Ahora sólo tenía que repetir ese pensamiento para sí mismo, una y otra vez, hasta que lo creyera.

* * *

_Harry. ¿Puedes encontrarme en el corredor de Encantamientos esta noche a las siete?_

La nota no estaba firmada, pero Harry reconoció la letra de Connor, y la lechuza que había traído el trozo de pergamino era ciertamente una de la escuela. Levantó la vista, atrapó la mirada de su hermano en el Gran Comedor y asintió. Connor pareció confundido por un momento, luego sonrió. 

 _De la misma manera,_ pensó Harry, guardándose la nota en el bolsillo de su túnica. _Eso me dará una excusa para evitar a Draco esta noche._  

Draco había pasado los primeros tres días de la semana ignorando a Harry mientras leía, pero ese día, el jueves, había salido de su trance con una venganza. Ahora estaba mirando. Acribilló a Harry con preguntas al azar—su color favorito, qué tipo de comida le gustaba más, si _realmente_ quería meter el tenedor en su boca mientras actuaba como un bárbaro o un Weasley y hablaba todo el tiempo. Harry había intentado responder tan pacientemente como pudo. Temía que su paciencia estuviera a punto de agotarse. 

Había tratado de preguntarle a Draco, y a algunos otros miembros de la Casa Slytherin, por qué no le habían contado sobre el poder que Ron sentía. Millicent sólo sonrió y pareció reservada. Pansy cambió el tema para preguntar cómo iba la elaboración de la poción Matalobos de su madre. Blaise inventó excusas idiotas y huyó cuando Harry no las creyó. 

Draco simplemente no lo dejó hablar, y ahora estaba en eso otra vez. 

—¿Qué era esa nota, Harry? —preguntó—. ¿De quién era?

—Nadie importante —dijo Harry, tratando de concentrarse en su tarta de melaza. Había sido la golosina favorita de Sylarana. Actualmente, una de sus auto-pruebas, junto con evitar su ira tanto como fuera posible y controlar su magia, era ver con qué frecuencia podía acercarse a sus recuerdos y convertirlos en buenos en vez de malvados. Por supuesto, a menudo sentía un problema en su respiración o una quemadura en sus ojos durante una de las pruebas, pero eso era mejor que la horrible cercanía a las lágrimas que había soportado antes. 

—Dime —dijo Draco—. Quiero que me digas.

Harry miró de reojo. Draco estaba mirándolo de nuevo—la mirada atenta de Ron, la mirada atenta de Lucius, la mirada de un sangrepura en la danza. Harry negó con la cabeza ligeramente. —No quiero. 

Draco se acercó y puso una mano en el brazo de Harry, cerca del lugar donde lo había herido la semana pasada. Harry sintió su enojo, y su magia, brillar ante la idea de ser maltratado así otra vez. 

Draco de inmediato dejó caer su mano y le sonrió. —Está bien, Harry. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. 

Harry parpadeó hacia él. Y un momento después, la cara de Draco volvió a endurecerse y él asintió, exactamente como si hubiera confirmado algo sobre Harry que había estado esperando para preguntarle. 

Era demasiado extraño para una noche. Harry se levantó. —Tengo que ir a la biblioteca y trabajar con Connor en nuestro proyecto de Transfiguración —dijo. 

—Tu hermano no se ha movido de su mesa —Draco se reclinó en su silla y estudió a Harry fríamente. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Dijo que llegaría más tarde —se alejó de la mesa de Slytherin, sabiendo que todos podían ver que estaba agitado por su paso, y que no le importaba. Por supuesto, ahora que era consciente de ello, podía ver cabezas volteándose en las mesas que pasaba, las manos frotándose las narices o los ojos o los brazos, y la sospecha se convertía en certeza en muchas caras sangrepura. 

 _Tienes que hacer algo,_ la voz de Ron sonó en su cabeza, y Harry apretó los dientes. Sí, tenía que hacer algo, lo había aceptado, pero no tenía por qué gustarle. 

Calmó su magia con un enorme esfuerzo, recordándose a sí mismo que la última vez que se había reunido con Connor en privado, había sido para darle buenas noticias. Probablemente tendría más buenas noticias que decirle esta vez. Harry estaba deseando que llegaran después de un día tan difícil. 

Llegó al corredor de Encantamientos y lanzó el Encanto de Desilusión sobre sí mismo para mantenerse oculto hasta que Connor llegara. Unos pocos estudiantes pasaron a su lado sin hablar de nada particularmente emocionante. Harry estaba contento. Usó los minutos que estuvo solo para cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez. Había aprendido las palabras para los números en Duendizonga y Sirenio específicamente para darle algo para pasar el tiempo. Averiguar cómo pronunciar la ráfaga de consonantes goblins o el insistente tintineo Sirenio, que en realidad debía ser hablado bajo el agua, requirió casi toda su concentración; él nunca había sido tan talentoso con los idiomas. 

—¿Harry?

Harry parpadeó. Connor estaba frente a él, mirando alrededor como si pensara que Harry aún no estaba allí. Harry disipó el encanto. —Connor, ahí estás. 

Connor le sonrió. —Sí. Aquí estoy —dejó escapar un poco de aliento—. Y, Harry, tengo un favor que pedirte —entrecerró los ojos y se lamió los labios como si no pudiera esperar para pedir el favor y no quería preguntar al mismo tiempo.

Harry alzó las cejas. Estaba emocionado con la idea de hacer algo por su hermano, pero dejar que eso se mostrara resultaría en preguntas que no quería responder en este momento. Connor todavía no sabía sobre el alcance completo de su entrenamiento. —¿Sí?

—Bueno, mira… —Connor movió su zapato en el suelo—. El problema es Ginny Weasley. 

Harry parpadeó. —¿La hermanita de Ron?

Connor asintió. —Mira, ella está enamorada de mí o algo así —sus mejillas se pusieron rojas—. No sé por qué. Pero últimamente me ha estado siguiendo a donde quiera que vaya. El Gran Comedor, la Torre de Gryffindor, y las lecciones con Sirius. Y a menudo no la veo. Es muy rápida e inteligente. 

—¿Quieres que la detenga? —Harry preguntó dudosamente. 

Connor asintió. —Pensé en una manera de hacerlo, pero no tengo las habilidades, y Hermione es la amiga de Ginny. ¿Podrías… podrías preparar la Poción Multijugos, para que puedas parecerte a mí, y distraerla a veces? 

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —La Poción Multijugos no es rápida, Connor —le advirtió a su hermano—. Tomaría algo de tiempo antes de que pudiera tenerla lista, y mientras tanto, Ginny todavía te estaría siguiendo a todas partes. Además, tal vez se cansará de eso antes de que la Poción esté hecha. 

—Incluso sabiendo que tomaría un tiempo, aun así me gustaría —dijo Connor—. Y Ron dice que _no_ se rinde. Una vez esperó un año entero, pero se vengó de Percy porque convirtió a su osito de peluche favorito en una serpiente, aunque fue un accidente. Creo que todavía estará siguiéndome en octubre y Sirius dice que tengo que mejorar mi entrenamiento —hizo un puchero—. ¿Por favor, Harry? 

Harry suspiró, luego asintió. —De acuerdo. Sin embargo, necesito un poco de tu cabello. De lo contrario, la Poción no funcionará. 

—Eso no es problema —dijo Connor con alivio, y se quitó un pelo de la cabeza, ofreciéndoselo a Harry. 

Harry lo tomó y sintió un escalofrío en su brazo. Un momento después, sintió la familiar sensación de que la red fénix, agrietada y rota, intentaba repararse a sí misma. 

Intentó saltar, intentó gritar e intentó alcanzar su varita. En cambio, se quedó quieto, atrapado en un amarre de cuerpo completo, y vio como la ilusión de Connor frente a él se derritió para revelar a Albus Dumbledore, severo y triste. 

—Lamento que deba llegar a esto, mi muchacho —dijo, levantando su varita—. Pero no puedo permitirte revertir las elecciones que has hecho, ni poner al mundo entero al revés por el bien de la libertad de tu magia. Serás más feliz cuando se restaure la red, lo prometo. Ahora mismo no eres sólo infeliz, sino que estás haciendo que otros lo sean. 

Harry intentó abrir su mano, intentó dejar caer el cabello, y descubrió que no podía. Sus barreras, también, las que lo mantenían inmune a la magia de Dumbledore, desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran existido. Tenía que ser el cabello, pensó. Dumbledore lo había hechizado con hechizos para disipar las barreras y mantenerlo quieto, y una vez que tocó la piel desnuda, ese había sido el final. O tal vez realmente era el pelo de Connor, y dependía de la conexión de sangre entre ellos. 

Dumbledore esperó un momento, como si esperara que Harry asintiera o dijera algo de acuerdo, y luego pareció recordar que estaba bajo un amarre. Él suspiró. 

—Lo siento —repitió—. _Expleo penuriam-_

Él gritó abruptamente, y se volvió, su varita cayendo de su mano en estado de shock y dolor. Harry tuvo tiempo de ver una pequeña rata gris colgando furiosamente del tobillo de Dumbledore antes de que rodara, esquivando una brillante chispa blanca que saltaba de la túnica de Dumbledore, y se transformó en Peter.

—He estado mirando —fue lo primero que dijo Peter, retrocediendo así estaba entre Dumbledore y Harry. Con destreza, extendió la mano y le quitó el pelo de la mano a Harry, él se relajó y dejó escapar un fuerte aliento. Su magia se levantó a su alrededor. Peter no pareció darse cuenta, sus ojos aún en Dumbledore—. ¿Pensabas que te dejaría salir con esto?

Dumbledore no dijo nada, pero una brillante maldición roja saltó de su varita, a pesar de que estaba tirada en el piso, y vino por Peter. Harry se dio cuenta de que Peter no tenía la intención de apartarse. 

Gruñó, exasperado, pararse frente al peligro y alejarlo de otras personas era su lugar, no el de Peter, y llamó a su casi instintivo _Protego_. Se manifestó frente a Peter y devolvió el hechizo en dirección a Dumbledore. Por supuesto, la maldición se disipó inofensivamente antes de llegar tan lejos. 

Harry se quedó con su magia, que tenía un núcleo duro de ira sustancial y silenciosa que había encerrado en su caja. La pared detrás de él ya se había convertido en hielo. Él respiró, profunda y silenciosamente, y dijo a su magia, _No. Estamos sólo defendiendo._  

No se opuso, pero el aire frente a él se volvió lo suficientemente frío como para poder ver su aliento. Dumbledore los miraba pensativamente, tan concentrado como si nunca hubiera perdido el control y lanzó una maldición. Si notaba que la escarcha se arrastraba hacia él, prefería no dar ninguna señal de que lo había hecho.

Cuando habló, su voz estaba cargada de tristeza. —Peter, Peter, Peter. ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¿Sabes que has puesto en peligro al mundo de los magos con tus acciones imprudentes? —negó con la cabeza, lentamente, con los ojos decepcionados—. Tan poco queda del chico que una vez conocí, el chico que juró que dejaría todo para salvar a sus amigos. 

Harry sintió el toque de la verdad como un viento en su cuello. _¿Peter realmente fue a Azkaban por órdenes de Dumbledore? ¿De verdad nos dejó indefensos ante Voldemort porque Dumbledore quería que lo hiciera?_

Eso significaría que Dumbledore había dejado a _Connor_ indefenso. 

Sólo eran los canales que Harry se había tallado a sí mismo durante el verano, los que él conocía y los que su magia usualmente intentaba recorrer, los que evitaban que todos murieran. Sintió la construcción de una explosión que habría desgarrado su cuerpo y el de Peter al mismo tiempo que habría matado a Dumbledore, y selló los canales.

_No._

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies cuando la magia rugió por su resistencia y se volvió hacia él, arañando su mente con garras duras. Podía sentir su boca esforzándose en un grito silencioso, pero la obligó a retroceder, obligó a la magia a bajar, forzó el impulso de destruir de nuevo. _Él_ era el amo de su magia y de sí mismo. No necesitaba a nadie más desafiándolo por ese título.

Le tomó un largo momento volver a sí mismo, calmar las mareas de magia que lo inundaban mientras chapoteaban de un lado al otro y dejaban de herirlo. Sólo entonces podría prestar atención a la voz de Peter, que había perdido la burla que sostenía antes y se había puesto directamente en una furia incandescente. 

—… _míralo_ , Albus. _Mira_ lo que has hecho. Este es un _niño_ , un maldito _niño_ , el hijo de Lily y James. Una vez dijiste que los amabas, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por ellos, moviste montañas para ayudarlos. Y a Sirius y Remus, también. Impediste que ninguno de nosotros fuera expulsado después de que Remus casi mata a Snape. ¿Es esta la prueba del amor que ofreces? ¿Esto es lo que les sucede a nuestros hijos incluso si no nos sucede a nosotros? Míralo y dime que puedes hacer esto. 

—Puedo hacer esto —dijo Dumbledore, su voz todavía triste más allá de toda medida—. Debo hacerlo, Peter —su rostro era severo cuando Harry lo miró—. Conocías el costo cuando lo hiciste. Harry sabía el costo cuando hizo el suyo. 

—Cambié de opinión —dijo Peter sin rodeos—. Y rompí la red, Albus. Estoy aquí solo, no porque la locura que me obligaste a fingir finalmente me haya alcanzado. 

Dumbledore tuvo un momento de sorpresa clara y obvia. Harry parpadeó. _No esperaba que Peter dijera eso._

_¿Cree que la red no se puede romper?_

Dumbledore ya se había recuperado, y su rostro estaba más allá de serio. Le recordó a Harry la cara que había visto en la memoria en el Pensadero, cuando Dumbledore había ido al Valle de Godric para atarlo. —Ciertas elecciones no se pueden cambiar, Peter. Te dije esto cuando te di la red. Sin embargo, me juraste que lo querías, que lo hacías por tu propia voluntad. 

—Nunca le diste a Harry esa opción —dijo Peter—. Y eso me _enferma_. 

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. Su poder se estaba levantando a su alrededor, y Harry sabía que trataría de romper el escudo _Protego_ en un momento. —Harry tuvo su elección y su oportunidad. Fue sólo la mayor de las desgracias lo que lo llevó a cuestionarlo. Lo que lo llevó a cuestionarlo fue el daño que Tom Riddle le hizo a su mente. Sólo está vacilando en su deber porque fue herido, Peter. Debes darte cuenta de eso —miró más allá de Peter y llamó la atención de Harry—. Si su mente estuviera completa, conocería su deber y sería feliz. 

—La red se habría quedado enterrada —dijo Peter—. ¿Qué tan joven era cuando lo pusiste en ella? Debe haber sido- 

—Cuatro —dijo Harry, ya que pensó que podía hablar ahora en lugar de pronunciar un grito sin palabras. Todavía le dolía la cabeza como si alguien hubiera intentado aplanarlo, y la magia todavía se enroscaba en su interior, gruñendo y haciendo pequeñas incursiones contra los límites de su control de vez en cuando, pero pensó que podía decir esto—. Yo tenía cuatro. 

Peter no lo miró, pero Harry pudo ver la repentina rigidez en sus hombros y adivinar la expresión de su rostro. —Cuatro —dijo, su voz completamente plana. 

Dumbledore probablemente pensó que no había nada que ganar al hablar más. Su siguiente ataque fue un martillo enviado al escudo _Protego_. Harry nunca había sentido tanta fuerza detrás de un hechizo. Era como un ariete. 

Reaccionó instintivamente, de la forma en que Snape le había enseñado a escapar de tales ataques fuertes en Oclumancia. Agarró a Peter y rodó hacia un lado, dejando que el hechizo del escudo se astillara. La fuerza del martillo pasó y envió escombros volando desde la pared. Harry lo miró por un momento. 

Sabía que Dumbledore tenía un control preciso de su poder. Estaba seguro de que el hechizo se habría detenido antes de destruirlo, porque Dumbledore no lo quería muerto. 

Hubiera matado a Peter. 

Harry había tenido suficiente. Empujó a Peter, para llevarlo más lejos por el pasillo, y luego se enfrentó a Dumbledore. _—¡Haurio!_ —dijo firmemente, levantando una mano. 

Un escudo verde se extendió desde su palma y sus dedos, y luego creció aún más, envolviéndolo a él y a Peter. Esto debería absorber cualquier magia que Dumbledore les arrojara, pensó Harry. Y le daría tiempo a Peter para correr. 

Cuando se volvió, se dio cuenta de que Peter no tenía intención de huir. Estaba tratando de moverse o ver alrededor del escudo verde, probablemente para poder lanzar más insultos o acusaciones a Dumbledore. 

—¡Sal de _aquí_ , por el amor de Merlín! —espetó Harry, empujándolo y resistiéndose a la tentación de hacer un comentario muy Snape sobre los tontos Gryffindor que gastaban toda su inteligencia en la batalla. 

—Quiero-

—No puedes decirme nada o protegerme o lo que sea para lo que hayas venido si estás muerto —Harry lo empujó de nuevo. 

Peter hizo una pausa por un momento, y luego una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —Tienes razón —dijo—. Gracias por confiar en mí, Harry —un momento después, él había cambiado de nuevo a una rata y se había ido, correteando por el pasillo en un vuelo loco por su vida. Harry se tomó un momento para esperar que no se encontraría con la señora Norris. 

Volvió su atención al escudo. Dumbledore era aún más fuerte, y estaba usando ese poder de una manera muy poco refinada, el mismo tipo de fuerza bruta que Harry había usado para romper las ventanas y curarse en la Mansión Malfoy, sin canalizar la magia a través de hechizos. Harry sabía que podía hacer lo mismo. 

Él quería hacer lo mismo. Su rabia, al menos, habría sido feliz con él si lo hubiera hecho. 

Pero recordó a Hogwarts, y la voz de Remus resonando en su cabeza, diciendo que uno tenía que considerar las voluntades de los demás al considerar si un hechizo era Oscuro o de Luz. Si él destruía la escuela, como pasaría si dejara que su magia volara ahora, ¿cómo eso lo haría mejor que Voldemort? 

Mantuvo el escudo un momento más, luego lo dejó caer y rodó fuera del camino. Aún sentía que el viento lo atrapaba y lo golpeaba con fuerza contra la pared, pero a pesar de que estaba magullado, Harry sabía que no se había roto nada. Sabía cómo se sentía una costilla rota, gracias al hechizo _Crucio_ de Quirrell del primer año. Se puso de pie de inmediato y se encontró con los ojos de Dumbledore. 

Todavía estaban tranquilos. Harry lo envidiaba por eso, porque podía recurrir a su magia de esa manera y no sentirse incapacitado por la furia que eso suponía. 

—¿Dónde está Colagusano? —Dumbledore preguntó. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No sé. Como si quisiera decírtelo incluso si lo supiera —añadió, soltando un bufido. 

Dumbledore inclinó levemente la cabeza. —Ahora que sé que Pettigrew ha sido visto en la propiedad de la escuela, no tengo más remedio que acceder a la petición del Ministerio y dejar que los Dementores vigilen Hogwarts. Encontrarán a Pettigrew. 

—Al menos podrías llamarlo Peter, como yo —dijo Harry, y se frotó la cabeza dolorida. 

—Espero que tengas ocasión de evitar llamarlo de alguna forma en el futuro —la voz de Dumbledore era un cuchillo ahora—. Esa fue una tontería, mi querido muchacho, muy tonta. ¿Cómo pudiste poner tu vida en peligro protegiéndolo así? ¿Cómo pudiste creer en sus mentiras? Hubiera lastimado a tu hermano, lo hubiera matado si pudiera. Era el que traicionó a tus padres y les mintió, diciendo que sus hijos habían sido llevados a otra parte, para que Voldemort pudiera entrar al Valle de Godric con facilidad. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Lo sé, lo sé —todo era confuso y enredadizo en su cabeza. Incluso si Peter hubiera hecho lo que había hecho por orden de Dumbledore, ¿eso significaba que tenía menos culpa? Todavía había puesto en peligro a Connor. 

_Pero Dumbledore fue quien lo puso en peligro en primer lugar, y cuando debería haber estado protegiéndolo._

Harry levantó la vista cuando Dumbledore suspiró. —Ven conmigo, Harry. Podemos buscarte rastros de un hechizo de confusión. Temo que Pettigrew te haya encantado para que creas sus historias. 

Harry apretó los dientes. —No dije que lo creyera absolutamente, todavía no. Pero tampoco confío en usted.

Dumbledore tuvo el descaro de parecer sorprendido, como si eso fuera lo último que hubiera esperado. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero un hechizo repentinamente pasó por su lado y golpeó la pared. Por su color, Harry sospechaba que había sido un hechizo de piernas de gelatina. 

Se giró, mirando fijamente a Millicent Bulstrode parada al final del pasillo, bajando su varita. Estaba parpadeando inocentemente hacia Dumbledore.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, Director —dijo—. No sabía que era usted. Por supuesto que no hubiera lastimado a Harry. Sólo vi una amenaza sobre él, así que ataqué sin pensar —ella trotó hacia adelante, haciendo una variedad de sonidos suaves que Harry no hubiera creído que saldrían de su garganta, tan tontos y con los ojos abiertos como los Pansy cuando actuaba. Ella puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry—. Vamos, Harry, vamos a llevarte a la enfermería. _Pobrecito_. Parecía que te dolió cuando golpeaste la pared. Y parecía que tuvieras un enemigo. Eso está muy mal, pero deberías relajarte. Siempre lo haces menos de lo que piensas, y tus enemigos podrían tener más —mientras hablaba las últimas palabras, estaba mirando directamente a Dumbledore. 

El Director simplemente la miró. Se quedó dónde estaba cuando Millicent escoltó a Harry en dirección a la enfermería. Toleró la pretensión hasta que estuvieron a la vuelta de la esquina, y luego trató de sacudir su brazo. —Estoy bien, Millicent —dijo. 

—Por supuesto —dijo Millicent—. Es por eso que estás pálido y temblando como un pudín. Y, por supuesto, las personas que están _bien_ siempre se aferran la cabeza y huelen a tormenta eléctrica. 

Harry, culpable, se quitó la mano de su cabeza y luego se detuvo. — _No_ huelo como una tormenta eléctrica. 

—Para mí, sí —dijo Millicent—. El truco Bulstrode, ya sabes. Olía a la madre de todas las tormentas allí. Y necesitas la enfermería y una cama, Harry. No todos los días tu propio Director intenta matarte. 

—No me quiere _muerto_ —dijo Harry, y luego lamentó el énfasis que había puesto en la palabra cuando Millicent lo miró de soslayo—. ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? Y dame una respuesta directa por una vez.

—¿Qué? ¿Y verte morir de conmoción? —Millicent se burló de él, pero ella se lo concedió—. Alguien ha estado hablando con nosotros, alguien que se conoce con el nombre de Starborn. Dijo que deberíamos cuidarte, que podrías ser un aliado mucho más útil para nosotros de lo que sospechábamos —ella sonrió como un gato que se estira—. Y tú lo _eres_ , Harry. Has superado a Dumbledore. Ahora nuestras familias tienen una elección real. No tienen que volver a gatear hacia los seguidores locos que intentan volver a alzar al Señor Oscuro u obedecer a Dumbledore, no se sabe cuál los obligara usando la compulsión. Ellos pueden seguirte. 

—Voy a proteger a Connor —dijo Harry rotundamente—. Así que realmente lo estarás siguiendo a él. 

Millicent le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. —¿No eres lindo? —dijo ella. 

Harry permaneció en silencio el resto del camino hacia la enfermería, pero no se sintió mucho mejor, ya que Millicent se conformaba con sonreír de soslayo cuando no pudo lograr que hablara. Madame Pomfrey le echó un vistazo y lo acostó con una Poción de Fortalecimiento y un Filtro Calmante. Harry los bebió con resignación y se recostó en su cama, mirando al techo. 

 _Haz algo_ , _dijo Ron._ _Bueno, hice algo, maldición_. 

_Ahora sólo desearía saber qué demonios era. Y desearía poder decirle a alguien que no voy a ser un líder o forzar a nadie y hacer que me crean._

Él suspiró y cerró los ojos.

 


	10. Regalos en el inicio del otoño

**Serie** **Sacrificios**  
**Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
**Capítulo 9: Regalos en el inicio del otoño**  

 

—Porque —dijo Millicent, dándole una mirada extraña—, el resto de nosotros vio la forma en que reaccionaste cuando alguien te dijo que eras poderoso. Estaba la forma en que reaccionaste cuando pensaste que podríamos preferirte sobre tu hermano. Estaba la forma en que no _querías_ ganar esa carrera que armamos para que ganaras el año pasado-

—Oh, Millicent, sé justa —dijo Pansy, quien estaba extendida en uno de los divanes en frente de la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin. Ella abrió sus ojos y le sonrió a Harry, aunque un desorden de cabello rubio cubría su rostro—. Harry ganó esa carrera con sus propios méritos, ¿no, Harry?

—Ciertamente, lo espero —dijo Harry, mirando entre una chica y la otra—. Pero… —él dudó, incapaz de expresar lo que pensaba.

Millicent se encogió de hombros. —Te guste o no, tienes la costumbre de negarte a vivir según tu potencial, Harry. Si hubiéramos tratado de hablarte de él, o convencerte de que es bueno, pensamos que sólo nos darías otro discurso sobre tu hermano siendo el poderoso y podríamos callarnos ahora y blah blah blah —ella se rio, y Harry captó un vistazo de cuán feliz estaba. La risa no tenía ningún rastro de burla, a pesar de lo que acababa de decir—. No sabíamos que esta vez estarías más dispuesto a escuchar porque sentiste tu propia magia. Así que empezamos a hacer lo más práctico: atender nuestras necesidades y esperar que lo captaras o despertaras.

—Esas “necesidades” no incluyen orbitar a mi alrededor, sin embargo —dijo Harry, recostándose en el sofá al final. Aún estaba cansado, aunque había salido de la enfermería desde el sábado y era domingo en la tarde. Ahora, al menos, sabía por qué los Slytherin no le habían hablado del poder que Ron percibió, y era una razón que creía—. No hay _razón_ para que me escogieran como líder, o cualquier plan loco que tengan en mente.

Millicent se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —Tu magia —dijo ella, como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Voldemort y Dumbledore tiene más poder puro, lo saben. Estarán más a salvo con uno de ello, si lo que quieren es protección del otro —lo golpeó como algo absurdo que estuviera animando a algunos de sus compañeros de Casa a seguir al Señor Oscuro, pero las políticas sangrepura a menudo terminaban así, de la misma forma en Lucius estaba orgulloso cuando su hijo lo sobrepasó en la danza el año pasado.

—Por supuesto que sabemos eso —dijo Millicent—. También sabemos que han establecido principios que romperían y destrozarían quienes somos.

Harry la miró. —Pensaba que Voldemort estaba a favor de defender los ideales sangrepura.

—Los ideales sangrepura no son acerca de matar Muggles —dijo Pansy—. Son acerca de mantenernos alejados de ellos, quizá. Pero… escucha, Harry, mi madre fue una Mortífago. Ya debes saberlo —ella se enderezó y lo observó—. Y la estás ayudando de todas formas.

Harry alejó la mirada. —No creas que no me he preguntado por qué lo estoy haciendo —murmuró. ¿Cómo _podía_ preparar la poción Matalobos para una mujer que había calentado la sangre de brujas y magos hasta que se quemaron de adentro hacia afuera? No lo sabía, así que mantenía sus ojos en sus manos cuando hacía la poción, y no en el espejo que Snape mantenía en su oficina con el propósito de preparar algunas de las cocciones más oscuras.

—Lo estás _haciendo_ —dijo Pansy—. Eso es lo importante. Y no demandaste un sacrificio de mi madre.

—Sí demandé algunas cosas de ella —dijo Harry, taladrándola con la mirada.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, paciente—. Pero no fueron sacrificios. Eran parte de un trato justo. Esa es la _diferencia,_ Harry. Dumbledore nos sacrificaría, o querría hacerlo, si fuéramos con él. Tiene el hábito de hacerlo —sus ojos resplandecieron con vicio—. Y el Señor Oscuro pide más sacrificios. Para el momento en que termine, no quedará nadie para darle algo.

—¿No suena eso como si fuera Dumbledore al que deberían estarle pidiendo ayuda, entonces? —apuntó Harry.

Pansy le dio una mira plana. —No —dijo ella.

Harry sacudió su cabeza. —No puedo ayudarlos —dijo él—. No mucho. Tengo _trece._ Aun no soy tan fuerte como Dumbledore. Voy a seguir y servir a mi hermano. Mi magia está poniendo a la gente nerviosa, no feliz.

—¿Y sabes por qué? —preguntó Millicent, su mano estirándose por una manta que alguien había extendido en la parte de atrás de su silla.

Harry sacudió su cabeza.

—Porque _apareció_ —dijo Millicent—. O eso parece. Los magos poderosos no salen del clóset de las escobas todos los días, como… Oh, disculpa, aquí estoy, me perdí por un rato.

Harry frunció el ceño. Ella se estaba burlando de él de nuevo. —¿Y?

—Y están de un lado para el otro como Pegasos como un insecto en sus traseros —dijo Millicent, directa—, tratando de descubrir qué hacer. Y antes o después se calmarán y luego empezarán a hacer preguntas. Y una de ellas será por qué no podían sentir tu magia antes, o por qué resultaste con una fuerza completa en vez de construirla lentamente por años. Si se hubiera desarrollado naturalmente, si todos hubieran sabido que eres poderoso a través de los años en vez de súbitamente, entonces no estarían asustados. Reconocerían que tarde o temprano tendrían que lidiar contigo y seguir con sus vidas. Pero esto… —ella sacudió su cabeza—. Harry, esto _no sucede._ No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que los escuches susurrando _antinatural_ , y preguntándose si es un efecto secundario de tu posesión del año pasado, y otra clase de cosas.

Harry cerró sus ojos y frotó su frente con una mano. _Otra cosa que agradecerle a Dumbledore, supongo._ —Ron sugirió que hiciera alguna clase de anuncio al mundo mágico, diciéndoles que no planeo hacer algo malvado, y mencionando qué planeo hacer —dijo él—. ¿Eso funcionaría?

—Confía en un _Gryffindor_ para salir con un plan así —dijo Pansy—. _Por supuesto_ que no funcionaría. Primero, te haría ver débil, como si estuvieras respaldando al Ministro cuando no tienes por qué. Y segundo, ¿por qué deberías declarar todos tus principios y alianzas ahora mismo? Diles que hablen con tus padres y vive tu vida. Y prepara la poción Matalobos de mi madre —añadió. 

—Pero pensé que debía hacer algo —dijo Harry—. De otra forma, el Ministro tratará de alejarme de mis padres y-

—Oh, harán un _escándalo_ , seguro —dijo Millicent—. Pero no pueden hacer nada a menos que descubran que tus padres en verdad abusaron de ti —ella lo miró—. Y probablemente, te dejarán donde estás. No querrían dividir a la familia del Chico-Que-Vivió, después de todo.

Harry asintió. Había visto los titulares en _El_ _Profeta_ últimamente, los que giraban acerca de cualquier mínimo movimiento de Connor como si fueran la prueba de que iba a caer muerto o salvar al mundo. Hubo un artículo en primera plana acerca de una discusión que Connor tuvo con Ron el otro día. —Entonces, todo lo que necesito hacer es esconder-

Se cortó abruptamente. A veces olvidaba, en la pura camaradería de hablar de Slytherin a Slytherin, que sólo Draco y Snape sabían los detalles de su vida en casa.

—¿Esconder qué? —preguntó Millicent—. ¿Tu magia? No creo que puedas, no ahora.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y rehuyó de sus ojos astutos. —Nada.

—Mientras “nada” no interfiera con lo que tengas que hacer —dijo Pansy, parándose y bostezando—. Me voy a la cama.

Harry asintió y la vio partir al dormitorio de las chicas de tercer año, luego se giró para encontrar a Millicent aun viéndolo.

—Draco no es el único Slytherin que puede observar, ¿sabes? —dijo ella—. Y no necesito libros raros de mi madre para notar cosas. Yo noto cosas, Harry. La forma en la que te forzaste a esconder tantas emociones el año pasado. La casi servil devoción que sientes hacia tu hermano. Cómo saltas inmediatamente a pensar en las consecuencias de tu poder, en vez de glorificarte en el hecho de que lo tienes. Cómo fuiste a casa con los Malfoy el verano pasado y tus padres no se negaron.

—Sé que notas cosas, Millicent —dijo Harry bostezando—. Pero no te voy a decir nada.

—Hagamos un trato —dijo Millicent—. Una pieza de información de tu parte y a cambio te enseñaré un hechizo que te asegurará que Dumbledore nunca hará ese truco de ayer de nuevo.

Harry la miró con cautela. —¿Por qué sabrías un hechizo así?

Millicent se encogió de hombros. —Mi madre trabaja con goblins en Gringotts. Ella conoce la mayoría de los hechizos que usan para determinar cuáles monedas son reales y cuáles falsas —ella sonrió abruptamente—. No creerías la cantidad de magos y brujas que creen ser los primeros en tener la brillante idea de falsificar Galeones.

Harry cerró sus ojos. Un hechizo como ese podría ayudarlo con la ilusión bajo la que estaba Dumbledore.

Había _pensado_ en una forma de lidiar con Dumbledore por sí mismo, pero no cubriría todas las bases, y ciertamente no cubriría a Dumbledore usando un glamour en alguien más y enviándolo tras Harry.

—Está bien —dijo él, abriendo los ojos—. Pienso en las consecuencias de mi poder porque esa es la forma en que fui criado. He leído acerca de la Primera Guerra y he visto lo que sucede cuando los magos no están pendientes y desatan sus poderes en cualquier dirección que quieran. Y desde que estoy aquí, he tenido como ejemplo la magia de Dumbledore para recordarme eso todos los días.

Luego se preguntó si Millicent demandaría más, pero ella sólo asintió y le tendió su mano. —El hechizo es _Aspectus Lyncis_ —dijo ella—, el hechizo de la Vista de Lince —le mostró los movimientos de varita, y lo entonó con cuidado, su voz enfatizando la segunda silaba de la primera palabra y la primera silaba de la segunda. Harry asintió y luego lo realizó, asegurándose de usar su varita. Aún estaba tratando de conseguir que su magia se acostumbrara a usar eso primero, en lugar de volar por todo el lugar.

Parpadeó cuando varias guardas saltaron a la luz, posicionándose alrededor de la sala común de Slytherin. Todas tenían trazas del poder de Dumbledore alrededor. Harry frunció el ceño y decidió que las estudiaría después cuando que un gran bostezo casi lo sacó del sofá.

—Buenas noches, Harry —dijo Millicent, levantándose con una sonrisa débil—. Te veré mañana. Y recuerda: no todos los que quieren seguirte o están interesados en ti lo hacen por el poder.

 

Harry sólo parpadeó mientras ella se dirigía al dormitorio de chicas, y luego se fue a su propio cuarto. Vince, Blaise y Greg ya estaban dormidos. Draco estaba sobre su espalda, leyendo un libro bajo la luz de un _Lumos_ a través de las cortinas, pero no respondió cuando Harry lo llamó suavemente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se puso el pijama. _Si quiere ignorarme, está bien. Puedo hacerlo también._

Pero, admitió mientras se subía a su propia cama, que _sí_ dolía.

* * *

 

Harry respiró hondo y agregó la gota final de sangre de esfinge. La poción se agitó brevemente, como si fuera a salir de su caldero a morderlo, y luego volvió a caer en él. Comenzó a hervir en ese instante. Harry dio un paso atrás y miró a Snape. 

Snape asintió, una vez. Harry dejó escapar el aliento. Una poción Matalobos, elaborada correctamente. 

—Voy a llevarle esto a Pansy —dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras comenzaba a buscar frascos y sumergirlos en el caldero—. Ella querrá mandarle una lechuza a su madre de inmediato, creo- 

Snape negó con la cabeza. —La Muerte Roja te está esperando al borde del Bosque Prohibido —dijo con calma, mientras volvía al caldero que preparaba para Remus—. Me envió una esta mañana y me lo dijo. 

Harry miró su espalda por un momento, parpadeando, y luego dijo: —¿Por qué le dijo eso? 

Snape habló sin mirarlo. —Parece que quería hacer las paces conmigo, una vez supo que estarías preparando la poción bajo mi dirección —él tenía una sonrisa en su voz. Harry supo por el sonido que era una desagradable—. Es tan fácil, después de todo, resolver un rencor de hace mucho tiempo con un pequeño veneno en el lugar equivocado. Y esta es una poción complicada, es muy fácil equivocarse. 

Harry asintió con inquietud. —¿Y ella sabía que este sería el día en que terminaría la poción? 

—Aparentemente, tienes gente mirándote —dijo Snape suavemente, mientras agregaba otra pizca de pelo de demiguise a su propia poción y la revolvía una vez—. No puedo imaginar por qué. 

Harry maldijo por lo bajo y continuó llenando y tapando los frascos. Pensó anhelante en la Capa de Invisibilidad de Connor, luego negó con la cabeza. Connor estaba usándola en este momento, escabulléndose para encontrarse con Sirius en la vieja Casa de los Gritos. Además, no creía que su hermano quisiera que usara la capa para ir a encontrarse con una antigua Mortífago especializada en maldiciones de sangre. 

—Harry.  

Él levantó la vista, sorprendido, y se encontró con que Snape lo estaba mirando. Tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Podría haber venido de cualquier cosa. 

—Bien hecho —dijo Snape. 

A Harry le llevó un momento darse cuenta de por qué eso le resultaba tan familiar. Snape le había dicho lo mismo al final del primer año, cuando le contó la historia de la lucha contra Voldemort bajo Veritaserum. 

Harry sacudió su cabeza, no queriendo visitar la amargura que aún permanecía en él por el incidente, y se deslizó por la puerta, sosteniendo los frascos llenos de poción. 

Afortunadamente, nadie estaba allí para verlo mientras se deslizaba por las escaleras de la mazmorra y cruzaba el vestíbulo, aunque se detuvo un momento para dejar pasar a Percy Weasley. El chico corría con la cabeza gacha, murmurando para sí mismo. Harry vaciló cuando lo escuchó decir, “¿Pero cómo _puedo_ hacer algo que lastime a mi familia?” pero decidió que no era de su incumbencia. Apenas querría que Percy metiera la nariz en las preguntas privadas de Harry sobre Connor, después de todo. 

Lanzó el Encantamiento de Desilusión sobre sí mismo cuando salió de la escuela. Era una tarde agradable, el viento fuerte pero no frío, las hojas de los árboles que bordeaban el Bosque Prohibido que acababan de empezar a girar. Harry giró brevemente la cabeza en dirección al Sauce Boxeador que ocultaba la Casa de los Gritos, y deseó poder estar allí con su hermano, ayudándolo a entrenar. 

 _Sirius lo hace lo suficientemente bien,_ se recordó a sí mismo, mientras bordeaba la cabaña de Hagrid y se adentraba más en los árboles. _Y de todos modos, lo harías sentir incómodo, ya que te sientes tan incómodo con la magia compulsiva._

Esa era otra cosa de la que tendría que forzarse a cambiar, pensó Harry mientras llegaba al borde del bosque y comenzó a buscar cuidadosamente a la señora Parkinson. Connor era su hermano amado. Nunca debía haber una brecha entre ellos, ni en la realidad ni en apariencia. Harry había pasado por eso, y _no_ quería que volviera a suceder, pero lo haría si Harry insistía en sentirse incómodo con la magia compulsiva. No tenía por qué sentirse así. Dumbledore la había usado de manera perjudicial, pero Dumbledore no era su gemelo. Harry estaba seguro de que Connor podría hacer cosas mucho más productivas con eso. 

Vislumbró una capa oscura debajo de un árbol bordeado de hojas como fuego, y se detuvo. Mientras miraba, la capa se movió de nuevo, y captó un destello de pelo claro que estaba seguro que era el de Hawthorn Parkinson. 

Disipó el hechizo y oyó la suave exclamación de la mujer antes de sofocarla. Luego se adelantó y le tendió la mano sin decir palabra, y Harry colocó los frascos con la poción Matalobos en su palma.

Hawthorn la estudió, sus ojos color avellana rápidos y brillantes. Se veía mejor que la última vez que Harry la había visto, aunque suponía que podría ser porque estaba más lejos de la luna llena. Aún parecía cansada, pero había una resolución, un fuego, en ella que Harry había visto en Pansy cuando se tenía la adrenalina arriba. 

—Gracias —dijo finalmente Hawthorn, y luego negó con la cabeza—. Ojalá tuviera algo más que decir. Gracias es una palabra inadecuada para lo que ha hecho por mí. La transformación no fue tan dolorosa como la locura que siguió, en la que perdí todo rastro de la bruja que soy. Pagaría mucho para no tener que sufrirla de nuevo.

—Lo que me prometió antes es todo lo que necesito —dijo Harry ferozmente—. Que se mantenga alejada de Fenrir Greyback y sus intentos de levantar al Señor Oscuro, o lo que sea que esté haciendo. 

Hawthorn asintió una vez. —Eso es todo lo que usted necesita, pero no es suficiente para resolver mi sensación de una deuda —dijo—. ¿Has oído hablar de Starborn? 

Harry parpadeó. —Millicent lo mencionó. Ella dijo que te ha estado diciendo que me mires. 

Hawthorn sonrió. Fue una sonrisa extraña. Harry se preguntó acerca de eso. —Es cierto —murmuró—. Ha tenido la oportunidad de observarlo a usted de cerca, y le ha gustado lo que ha visto —metió la mano bajo su capa, y Harry se tensó, su magia se alzó en preparación a su alrededor, pero en lugar de su varita, sacó un libro, que sostuvo hacia Harry. Él lo aceptó y lo inclinó hacia la luz de la luna. 

Él contuvo el aliento. _Lazos de Magia_ , decía el título, un libro que se suponía que Merlín había escrito. Miró a Hawthorn maravillado. —Pensé que esto fue destruido. 

Hawthorn se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, no es un original, es una copia de una copia, y puede haber algunos errores. Pero, errores o no, hay muchas cosas que la mayoría de los magos modernos creen acerca de la magia compulsiva, las redes y otras formas de lazos y enlaces. 

Harry frunció el ceño ante la mención de las redes, y Hawthorn le guiñó un ojo. —Como dije —murmuró—, Starborn ha tenido la oportunidad de observarte _muy_ de cerca —ella inclinó su cabeza y puso sus dedos sobre sus labios—. Y no le agrada Dumbledore —añadió en voz baja. 

Harry respiró hondo y miró el libro que tenía en sus manos. Por todo lo que sabía, Hawthorn debía tener motivos ocultos para dárselo, este era un regalo invaluable, ya que sabía que hablaba de los muchos tipos antiguos de ataduras mágicas que podrían unir a los magos, como las deudas de vida y los sacrificios de amor, e incluyó la base de tipos más modernos de magia. Podría contener la información que necesitaba para liberarse completamente de la red fénix; de hecho, si cualquier libro en el mundo lo hiciera, este lo haría. 

—Gracias —susurró—. No creo que sólo haya hecho esto para pagar la deuda, pero gracias. 

Hawthorn le sonrió débilmente. —Tiene razón —dijo ella—. Pansy me ha estado escribiendo y Starborn me ha estado escribiendo, y hay un fénix de cristal en mi casa que canta cuando llega un gran poder al mundo. Ha cantado desde el final de la primavera pasada. Es un alivio para mí conocerlo por fin —inclinó la cabeza ligeramente—. Al mismo tiempo, puede que no sea el tipo de líder que necesitamos. El poder bruto no prueba nada.

—¿Qué pasa con la falta de gusto por el liderazgo? 

Hawthorn sonrió de nuevo, más completamente esta vez. —Así que esa parte era verdad —dijo—. Bueno, Starborn también me ha escrito sobre eso. No creo que sea el tipo de mago capaz de esclavizar a los demás. 

—Dígaselo eso al Ministerio —murmuró Harry, metiendo _Lazos de Magia_ en un bolsillo de su túnica. 

La sonrisa de Hawthorn se ensanchó aún más. —Cuando haga lo que deba por amor y deber —dijo—, como creo que lo hará, no tendrán más remedio que verlo. 

Dio media vuelta y se deslizó hacia el Bosque Prohibido antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle algo más. Suspiró, frunció el ceño ante nada, y se escabulló, de regreso al castillo. 

El libro montó en su bolsillo, llamando sus pensamientos. 

_Ella estaba equivocada. Este libro no paga su deuda. Me hace deberle una mejor._

* * *

—Tengo que saberlo —dijo Millicent, mientras desayunaban el primer día de otoño. Harry saltó un poco; había estado pensando más en lo que leyó en _Lazos de Magia_ la noche anterior que en las personas que lo rodeaban. Él la miró, solo para encontrarla haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa del personal—. ¿Qué le hiciste a Dumbledore, que apenas se atreve a mirarte? 

Harry sonrió y miró en dirección a Dumbledore. El Director estaba manteniendo sus ojos estrictamente en su comida. 

—Una variación en un hechizo espejo —dijo Harry feliz—. Cuando me mira y piensa en conjurar hechizos sobre mí, los hechizos comienzan a afectarlo. Si estuviera pensando en ponerme en un hechizo de parálisis completo, por ejemplo, comenzaría a sentir que sus piernas se entumecen —felizmente mordió un pastel de calabaza. 

Levantó la vista y vio que Pansy y Millicent intercambiaban miradas. —¿Qué? —preguntó. 

—Eso no debería ser _posible_ —dijo francamente Pansy—. Un escudo que rebota hechizos cuando están activos, claro. Pero no cuando solo está pensando en ellos. 

—Bueno, no es cuando solo está pensando en ellos, te lo dije —dijo Harry, hablando a través de su pastel. Ignoró las miradas de disgusto de las chicas. Era parte de su astuta campaña para disuadirlas de pensar en él como un líder. Podía ser sutilmente Slytherin, también. O tal vez solo estaba hambriento. _Me pregunto si parte de ser Slytherin es aprender a mentirte a ti mismo también_ —. Es cuando me mira y piensa en ellos. El aspecto visual es importante. 

—Todavía es increíble —dijo Millicent—. No muchos estudiantes pueden inventar hechizos como ese, ya sabes. 

—Es una variación de los hechizos espejo —insistió Harry—. No lo inventé —quizás hablar con la boca llena no era suficiente para desalentarlas. Se preguntó si hablar de buena gana con Gryffindor aparte de su hermano y Neville lo haría. 

—Sí, pero- 

Un repentino alboroto de alas anunció la llegada que Harry había estado esperando—aunque se había preguntado a medias si Lucius se había rendido, ahora. _No_ , pensó, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y miraba al gran búho cornudo, Julius, barrer una vez alrededor del Gran Comedor antes de descender sobre la mesa de Slytherin.

Harry extendió la mano, curioso, para tomar el paquete de la pierna de Julius. Había dos posibles obsequios que Lucius podría elegir para este regalo de equinoccio de otoño, ya que era el último en el ciclo anual que había elegido. El próximo, el regalo de Yule marcaría un año desde que comenzó la danza de la tregua con Harry. _Este_ era el punto en el que tenía que optar por tomar la tregua en uno de dos caminos: la continuación de un verdadero pacto, o el elegante retroceso, los cuales tomarían otro año. Harry estaba casi seguro de que retrocedería, pero incluso entonces, el regalo esta vez sería hermoso y útil. 

Se quedó sin aliento cuando el paquete se abrió y un espejo pequeño cayó. Lo levantó con manos temblorosas y lo inclinó hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Como sospechaba, no mostraba su rostro, sino la vista desde un espejo similar en Malfoy Manor, que se doblaba y torcía al girar su propio espejo. Cuando se concentrara, podría empujar su mirada y su atención a través de ese espejo, y salir de la habitación en la que colgaba, e invocar una visión flotante y actual de los corredores y habitaciones de Malfoy Manor. 

Lucius le había otorgado a Harry la licencia para ver su hogar, el santuario privado de su familia. Más que eso, podía mirar en cualquier momento que quisiera, y ver si conspiraciones contra él estaban teniendo lugar. 

Lucius tenía la intención de continuar la danza de la tregua. 

Harry logró respirar nuevamente, con un esfuerzo masivo, y recogió la nota que venía con el espejo. 

 

> _Señor Potter:_
> 
> _A la luz de la consideración que le tengo, en este primer día de otoño, puede pasar las barreras entre nosotros que están cayendo como hojas._
> 
> _Lucius Malfoy._

Harry dejó el espejo suavemente sobre la mesa. Él tragó una vez. Sabía cuál sería la respuesta correcta: un espejo que permitía a Lucius ver su propia casa. 

En el Valle de Godric. 

 _Si_ elegía continuar esta danza. Harry tendría que pensar en eso cuidadosamente. Su relación con Narcissa y Draco, incluso con Draco tan distante y extraño como lo era ahora, era muy diferente de la relación de Lucius con sus padres y Connor. 

—Ese es un regalo principesco —dijo Pansy, haciendo añicos el asombro. 

—Lo sé —dijo Harry simplemente, y metió el espejo en un bolsillo. Observó mientras Julius volvía a volar por la ventana. 

Miró hacia abajo, pero Draco tenía su nariz enterrada en uno de los libros de su madre otra vez, el que tenía la serpiente Guile en el frente, y estaba ignorando a Harry. Sofocó su parpadeo de irritación. _No tienes derecho a estar irritado con él. No lo trataste muy bien cuando tenías su atención._

Se levantó, listo para llegar a la primera clase del día, Historia de la Magia. Estaba esperando la oportunidad de dormir mientras Binns zumbaba a través de la historia que Harry ya sabía de memoria. Anoche había soñado con las dos figuras oscuras—una gritando en un espacio estrecho, otra retorciéndose en la cama y lloriqueando—por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se había quedado despierto después de eso, tenso, esperando un ataque de Tom Riddle antes de que finalmente descubriera que no venía y se durmió de nuevo. Para entonces casi había amanecido, y Blaise había tenido que amenazar con arrojarle agua fría para sacarlo de la cama. 

Estaba a punto de abandonar el salón cuando escuchó un fuerte grito y un sonido de cristales rotos. Con los ojos muy abiertos, se volvió para ver a Snape boca arriba en la mesa de Hufflepuff, con una mano en su varita. 

Agarrándose la garganta, y haciéndole imposible levantar su varita y lanzar un hechizo, estaba Sirius.

Estaba gruñendo, gritando palabras que Harry no podía entender, ahogadas con saliva y rabia. Snape respondió con una voz mucho más clara, a pesar del agarre en su garganta. —¿Has _perdido_ la cabeza, Black? ¡Eso nunca sucedió! 

—Claro que sí —dijo Sirius, más claro esta vez—, y te vas a _disculpar_ —se transformó abruptamente, y ahora era un enorme perro negro con los dientes cerca de la garganta de Snape. Hubo un largo momento de tensión temblorosa, y Harry sabía que Sirius mordería. Bien podría arrancarle la garganta a Snape. 

Comenzó a invocar su magia, pero Snape debió haber logrado una maldición no verbal y sin varita. Canuto salió volando hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared detrás de la mesa de Gryffindor y rodando hacia abajo. Connor estaba de pie, la cara roja de furia y varita mágica apuntando a Snape. 

— _Suficiente_. 

Harry sintió la ola de compulsión que atacó al Gran Comedor, similar a la del año pasado cuando Dumbledore había calmado a los otros estudiantes después de que Harry admitiera hablar Pársel. Lo sintió entrar en su mente y cerró los ojos. No tenía a Sylarana para echar a Dumbledore esta vez, pero sabía que el Director estaba allí, lo cual era una ventaja que no había tenido el año anterior, y tenía sus escudos de Oclumancia y su odio absoluto hacia el Director para mantenerlo. 

 _Puede que aún no pueda enfrentarte en el campo de batalla,_ pensó. _Connor podría necesitar toda la protección que puedas darle, y no es hora de que respondas por ponerlo en peligro todavía. Pero lo será._  

Se deshizo de la compulsión un momento después, y abrió los ojos para ver a Snape con una expresión similar de descontento. Pero todos los demás estaban calmados. 

Hasta que Sirius, que se había transformado de nuevo en un hombre, comenzó a sollozar. 

Harry miró a su padrino. Parecía una concha rota y temblorosa, como si él y no Peter hubiera sido el que había ido a Azkaban durante doce años. Ocultaba su rostro a todos los demás y lloraba como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo. Connor, visiblemente conmocionado, comenzó a caminar hacia él. 

—Severus, Sirius —dijo Dumbledore, su voz implacable—, por favor síganme a mi oficina de inmediato —asintió hacia las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw—. Lamento privar a los profesores de tercer año de su clase de Pociones, pero debería ser solo una mañana —se giró hacía la puerta. 

Snape siguió un momento después. Sirius se levantó y tropezó, sollozando, detrás. 

Harry se quedó congelado. Quería ir tras ellos, averiguar qué demonios había pasado, pero Millicent estaba tirando de su brazo. 

—Vamos —susurró—. El Profesor Snape te lo contará más tarde. 

Harry tuvo que admitir que probablemente era cierto, y de todos modos, no creía que pudiera estar en la misma habitación pequeña con Dumbledore de manera segura en este momento. Forzó sus pies a moverse, para sacarlo del Gran Comedor. 

También podría haber ido con Connor, pero una horda entera de Gryffindors había descendido sobre él. Tenía que confiar en que su hermano estaría bien. 

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró, tratando con cuidado la ira y la fuente inesperada de ella. 

 _Estoy furioso con él. Estoy furioso con Sirius por atacar a_ Snape.

_¿No debería ser realmente al revés?_

Se preguntó, melancólicamente, qué nuevos e inquietantes descubrimientos acerca de sí mismo presagiaba.


	11. Recuerdos, tales recuerdos inquietantes

**Serie** **Sacrificios**  
**Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
**Capítulo 10: Recuerdos, tales recuerdos inquietantes**  

 

Snape había estado pasando la mesa de Hufflepuff, en su camino a las mazmorras para enseñar su clase de Pociones de la mañana, cuando Black lo había atacado. 

 _Y eso es lo que era_ , se recordó a sí mismo, moviendo sutilmente su túnica y haciendo una mueca ante los cortes, puntajes y arañazos que corrían por su espalda bajo la tela. Había escuchado tazas romperse, y probablemente algunos platos. Black iba a _pagar_ por herirlo de esa manera, y Dumbledore iba a pagar por apresurarlo para salir del Gran Comedor de una manera tan indigna que Snape no tuvo la oportunidad de sanarse sutilmente. 

Por ahora, mantenía su mirada en la espalda de Dumbledore y su zancada rápida y uniforme. Dejaría las heridas como pruebas, si las necesitaba, de cuán inestable se había vuelto Black. 

 _No es que importe,_ pensó brevemente, su mirada volviendo a recorrer al hombre que los seguía. _Sé que solo escucharé alguna excusa para su inestabilidad, y algunas disculpas a medias, y un regaño por no ser más tolerante, y eso será el final. Black es el Chico Dorado de Dumbledore, lo ha sido desde que ese maldito Sombrero tocó su cabeza y lo mandó a Gryffindor. ¿Por qué las cosas habrían de cambiar?_

Sin embargo, se había atrevido a esperar que las cosas hubieran cambiado, ya que se había puesto en contacto con Black durante el verano y le había pedido que disolviera formalmente la apuesta que habían hecho sobre Harry el año anterior, ya que ambos habían actuado como niños de escuela. Black, sobrio y serio-

_Por una vez._

-había aceptado de inmediato, se disculpó y dijo que le diría a Harry sobre la finalización de la apuesta. Cuando el chico regresó a Hogwarts y no lo mencionó, Snape había supuesto que Black había cumplido su palabra. 

Ahora, se preguntó. 

 _¿Es por eso que dijo lo que dijo? ¿Me acusó de intentar asesinar a su ahijado?_  

Frunciendo el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza, Snape casi no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la gárgola de Dumbledore, y no recordaba la contraseña que el Director dijo para dejarlos pasar. Por supuesto, pensó, eso apenas importaba. Él no tenía la costumbre de visitar a Dumbledore nunca más. 

Se preguntó si el Director realmente lo había notado, o lo que significaba. _Eres un tonto si no lo haces, Albus. Los sangrepura están girando alrededor de una nueva estrella. No saben lo que él quiere hacer ahora, pero eso puede no importar, no si se convencen de que él_ podría _hacer algo. Intentabas usar a su hermano como un mascarón de proa, Albus. En cambio, tienes a alguien claramente diferente en tus manos, alguien cercano a convertirse en un verdadero líder._  

Pero aclaró su mente cuando llegaron a la oficina del Director y Dumbledore se giró con esa sonrisa amable que Snape había aprendido a odiar. —Sirius, Severus —dijo—. Por favor, tomen asiento. 

No fue una petición, por más que lo hizo sonar como tal, y Snape sintió el filo de hierro de la misma compulsión que había atacado el Gran Comedor, presionándolo hacia una de las sillas. Se sacudió y se sentó solo. Black se arrastró hacia él y medio se derrumbó, luciendo como un anciano. 

—Ahora, Sirius —dijo Dumbledore, sentándose detrás de su escritorio y mirando ansiosamente a Black—, dime qué pasó. 

—No recuerdo —susurró Black. 

 _Oh, no lo creo,_ pensó Snape, levantando una ceja.

Tampoco Dumbledore, al parecer. —Sirius —dijo, como regañando a un niño. 

Black se rompió nuevamente y comenzó a llorar. Snape frunció el labio y miró hacia otro lado. Había visto llorar a magos sangrepura, pero solo bajo la influencia del Cruciatus y maldiciones similares. Incluso si Black se hubiera dado cuenta de la increíble inutilidad de su existencia continua e iba a suplicarle al Director que la terminara por él, podría haber demostrado un poco más de dignidad. 

Por fin, Black se recompuso y susurró: —Pude verlo todo tan claro. Recordé a Quejicus tratando de matar a Harry el año pasado. 

Snape entrecerró los ojos. _Dijo que trataría de dejar de lado ese apodo estúpido._ La ira se agitó en él, contra Black y contra sí mismo, por ser tan estúpido como para creer que cualquier cosa que Black dijera era verdad. _Veo cómo están las cosas ahora. Eres mi enemigo, Black, y no veo valor en tratar de mantener la paz contigo, incluso por el bien de Harry. Me complacería retirarlo de ti ahora. Si murieras, bailaría en tu tumba._  

La profundidad de su odio era sostenida, reconfortante. Este era el mismo hombre que había intentado enviarlo a su muerte cuando ambos tenían dieciséis años, y no en el nombre de la guerra de Dumbledore con el Señor Oscuro. Snape se preguntó si Dumbledore trataría de proteger a alguien tan débil, tan defectuoso por sus rencores que no podría ver más allá de ellos. Ciertamente no podía usarlo en su interminable guerra, entonces, ¿cuál era el punto? 

Se dio cuenta de nuevo cuando vio a Dumbledore inclinarse hacia adelante sobre su escritorio, persuadiendo suavemente a Black para que hablara _. Él es un mago sangrepura de una línea Oscura, que fue colocado en la Casa que Dumbledore piensa que es la Casa de la Luz. Black es su pequeño proyecto de redención de mascotas. Por supuesto, trataría de ahorrarle todo lo que pudiera, y no mantenerlo bajo los estándares de conducta que cualquier otro mago adulto razonable debería obedecer._  

—Cuéntame acerca de Severus tratando de matar a Harry —susurró Dumbledore—. Vamos, Sirius, puedes hacerlo. 

Snape rodó los ojos, pero se quedó quieto. 

—Estaba parado sobre él con su varita —susurró Black, entre sollozos—. Dijo que realmente servía al Señor Oscuro, y que iba a enviar el alma de Harry para unirse al alma de su maestro muerto. Luego le lanzó una Maldición Asesina, pero se recuperó, solo por la forma en que rebotó de… de su hermano —Black se acurrucó dentro de sí mismo y se cubrió la cara con las manos. 

Dumbledore se giró para mirarlo. Snape quería enfurecerse ante la duda en su rostro. 

_¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme así, Albus, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti? Un año de espionaje, un año de renunciar a las personas que creían en las mismas cosas que yo una vez creí, un año de caminar en constante temor al descubrimiento, un año de cometer asesinato y tortura en tus órdenes. ¿No me debes más que eso?_

Probablemente el año pasado, Dumbledore habría sentido que lo hacía, Snape se dio cuenta abruptamente. Pero dado que Snape lo había confrontado por lo que le había hecho a Harry, su relación había sido tensa hasta el punto de ruptura. Él ya no confiaba en Dumbledore para no lastimar a un niño. Quizás el Director no confiaba en él exactamente de la misma manera. 

Mantuvo su voz un acento perezoso, sus ojos medio cerrados. —¿De verdad crees, Albus, que si hubiera sido golpeado por una Maldición Asesina desviada, estaría aquí ahora? Tal hechizo destruyó al Señor Oscuro, que era un mago mucho más poderoso que yo. ¿Y cuál era mi motivo para tratar de matar a Harry Potter? Dímelo. 

—Te lo dije —dijo Black, levantando la cabeza. Su cara quedó atrapada en un gruñido, sus facciones se torcieron en algo apenas humano—. Eres un Mortífago, Quejicus. Intentabas matar a Harry para poder recuperar a tu maestro. 

—Por la historia que contaste, parece que este mago imaginario que viste estaba tratando de vengarse del Señor Oscuro en su lugar —Snape se burló. 

Black pasó una mano por su rostro. Sus ojos tenían círculos oscuros tan pesados debajo de ellos que Snape se preguntó, de manera distante, cuándo había dormido por última vez. —Yo… eso es lo que quise decir. Es correcto.

— _No_ es correcto —dijo Snape, preguntándose si alguien podría creer esta idiotez—. Director, con su permiso, me gustaría irme de esta habitación. No puedo creer estas ridículas acusaciones. No puedo creer que deba someterme a ellas. 

—Fue lo suficientemente grave como para que Sirius te ataque en el Gran Comedor, frente a los estudiantes, Severus —dijo Dumbledore, con los ojos sin sonreír—. Te quedarás —se volvió y miró a Sirius de nuevo—. Si esto sucedió el año pasado, Sirius, ¿por qué no lo atacaste en ese entonces? ¿O viniste a informarme sobre el incidente?

La cara de Black se volvió blanca como la muerte. 

 _Oh, sí, díselo,_ pensó Snape, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo fijamente. _Dile. Debo admitir que tengo curiosidad por saber cómo esta versión imaginaria de mí también se escapó._  

—F-fue borrado de mi mente al día siguiente —susurró Black—. Me hicieron olvidar. Alguien quería que olvidara. 

Dumbledore suspiró. —¿Y ahora el Encantamiento Desmemorizante se ha roto? Eso explicaría tu comportamiento, Sirius, pero todavía deberías haber venido a mí primero, en vez de atacar a Severus. 

Black aprovechó la explicación con fervor. —Sí, sí, el _Obliviate_ se rompió —dijo, moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su cuello como la de un títere—. Y ahora los recuerdos me están inundando, y lo siento, Albus, pero era demasiado para manejar. Me inundaron todos de una vez, y tuve que tratar de matarlo por lo que le había hecho a Harry. Lo siento, lo siento, debería haber venido a ti primero, pero no pensé —las lágrimas corrían por su rostro otra vez. 

 _Qué historia tan ridículamente simple,_ pensó Snape. Me habría dado cuenta el año pasado si Black hubiera estado bajo un hechizo desmemorizante de cualquier clase o Dumbledore lo hubiera hecho. Tenía que admitir que no se había dado cuenta de que ese increíble idiota de Lockhart había usado mucho ese hechizo, pero había lo había usado poco mientras estaba dentro de la escuela. 

—Como no traté de matar a Harry, Black —dijo—, tengo curiosidad sobre lo que tu Obliviador hubiera querido que olvides. 

Black se volvió hacia él y le dio un chasquido similar a un perro. Snape curvó su labio. Siempre le había parecido apropiado que la forma Animaga de Black fuera un perro, ya que él había aprendido de eso. El propio Snape siempre había creído que los perros eran criaturas sucias, que ladraban y olían a pelo mojado cuando salían de la lluvia. 

—¿Cómo sé que no trataste de matar a Harry? —el tonto preguntó beligerantemente—. Eso es lo que dice la memoria. 

—Pero estás mintiendo —dijo Snape, mirando directamente a la mirada de Black y añadiendo un toque de Legilimancia a su mirada, tratando de buscar la verdad en su mente. Era una mentira tan débil, aunque podría tendría éxito porque Dumbledore lo apoyaría. Snape tenía curiosidad por ver qué ocultaba Black en su lugar. 

Encontró un caos absoluto y aullante. La mayoría de los magos organizaban su mente de alguna manera, como un parque o un bosque o una gran caverna subterránea. Esta era una tormenta furiosa, un relámpago parpadeante que revelaba recuerdos que Snape apenas tuvo tiempo de vislumbrar antes de que la oscuridad los volviera a tomar, y el viento lo sacudía de un lado a otro e imposibilitó el normal movimiento de natación de un Legeremante. 

Se apartó y miró hacia la silla, sus manos apretando la tela. Exhaló, cuidadosamente. No creía que Black estuviera loco, pero estaba muy cerca de eso. _Él es peligroso. Debo mantenerlo alejado de Harry a toda costa._  

— _No_ estoy mintiendo —decía Black. Si hubiera sentido a Snape tocando su mente, no parecía inclinado a comentar sobre eso, y tampoco Dumbledore—. Eso es lo que dice la memoria.

Snape levantó la vista y vio a Dumbledore observándolos a través del escritorio. Sus ojos estaban sobrios, pero él no estaba interfiriendo. 

_¿Dejará que Black diga cosas tan ridículas? Entonces tengo rienda suelta con la verdad._

—Me pregunto qué recuerdos has dejado de lado, Black, para poner este falso en su lugar —preguntó, volviendo su atención a su viejo enemigo—. ¿Recuerdos de tu ahijado siendo abusado, tal vez? Recuerdos de él convirtiéndolo en nada más que una herramienta para su hermano, recuerdos de su mente y su magia atada y casi destrozada porque alguien temía su poder… —se cuidó de no mirar a Dumbledore. 

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Black estaba gritando, cerca de la parte superior de sus pulmones—. ¡Es Connor quien tiene el poder, no Harry, y Harry nunca fue abusado! 

—Dime, entonces —dijo Snape—, cómo llamas ser moldeado para estudiar magia avanzada cuando eres un niño. Dime cómo llamas lanzar maldiciones sobre ti mismo para entrenarte para resistir el dolor físico. Dime cómo llamas saber que morirás en la guerra protegiendo a tu hermano, o estarás en su hombro envuelto en sombras si sobrevives. Vi todo esto y más en la mente de Harry el año pasado, Black. Y vi cómo ninguno de los adultos que deberían haber sido sus guardianes y sus protectores lo estaban ayudando. Vi… 

_—Eso es suficiente, Severus._

Otra oleada de compulsión, como en el Gran Comedor, y Snape encontró que su boca se cerró con fuerza. Él parpadeó y se calmó. El hechizo desapareció de inmediato, y luego Dumbledore se inclinó hacia adelante sobre su escritorio, sus ojos ardiendo de ira. 

—No repetirás esas mentiras fuera de esta oficina —dijo. 

—No son mentiras, Albus —gruñó Snape—. _Sabes_ que no lo son. Tú sabes lo que hiciste. Sabes a quién sacrificaste. 

—Deberías haber pensado en eso —dijo Dumbledore, con los ojos severos—, antes de que hicieras otro sacrificio necesario de ese tipo. 

Snape no tenía nada que decir a eso. Tragó saliva, y sintió un frío y negro terror creciendo en su estómago. 

—Sé que has pasado largas horas a solas con Harry —continuó Dumbledore—. Tal vez solo le estás enseñando pociones y hechizos avanzados. Tal vez no. Tal vez realmente pretendes hacerle daño por el hombre que alguna vez fue tu maestro. 

—Sabes la verdad —dijo Snape de nuevo. Había un frío vacío en el medio de él, se dio cuenta maravillado. No había pensado que Dumbledore llegaría tan lejos. No había pensado que el hombre realmente era capaz de tales enormidades. 

—Conozco muchas verdades —respondió Dumbledore—. Y una de ellas es que no supervisarás más las detenciones de Harry ni pasarás más tiempo a solas con él después de las horas de clase. 

—¿Bajo pena…? —preguntó Snape. Porque tenía que haber una amenaza, por supuesto. El Director no esperaría que se rindiera y se escabullera a un rincón sin ser superado de alguna forma o forma. 

—Bajo pena de que la memoria de Sirius se extienda a toda la escuela —dijo Dumbledore, y su voz era pesada—. ¿A quién crees que le van a creer, Severus? ¿A un antiguo Mortífago que sólo se libró de Azkaban por la buena gracia del Director de Hogwarts o un héroe de la Primera Guerra con Voldemort, un antiguo Auror, y el padrino del hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió?  

Snape tuvo que cerrar los ojos, tan mareado de furia e indignación como él. —Perderás un profesor de Pociones si haces eso —dijo. 

—Solo si eres estúpido y obstinado, Severus —Dumbledore sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo—. Y sé que no lo eres. Esa es más el área de los Gryffindor —Snape abrió los ojos y vio que le daba a Black una mirada cariñosa. 

Atrapado. Cogido. 

¿Cómo podía dejar que lo despojaran como apoyo a Harry? 

Por otro lado, no podría hacer nada por Harry si estuviera en Azkaban. Y sabía sobre el pánico que se arrastraba lentamente a través del Ministerio, filtrándose en Hogwarts y tocando a los estudiantes de su Casa. Esperaba solo una chispa para encender la yesca. Descubrir que un Mortífago perdonado había tratado de matar a un estudiante, y con ese estudiante siendo quien era, la encendería.

Snape pensó en quienes la conflagración llegaría a tocar: las familias sangrepura, los antiguos Slytherin que de repente estarían bajo intensas sospechas por nada de lo que habían hecho, los magos con talentos inusuales que ponían nerviosos a otros. La propia Minerva podría estar bajo sospecha en ese clima, aunque fuera una Gryffindor y una heroína de la Primera Guerra, por nada más inusual que ser un Animaga. El mundo mágico estaba una vez más de humor para temer y odiar lo que no entendía. 

Y Harry ciertamente estaría en esa lista. Su poder y su talento con el Pársel lo convertirían en un objetivo probable. 

Si le importaba protegerlo, Snape no podría hacerle eso. 

—Me rindo —dijo, su voz sonaba hueca incluso para él mismo—. Prometo que no diré tales verdades fuera de esta oficina. 

—Mentiras, Severus —Dumbledore lo reprendió suavemente—. No son verdad. 

Hubiera sido un alivio ser Black en ese momento, pensó Snape, o cualquier otro Gryffindor impulsivo y desvergonzado. Hubiera sido un alivio haber gritado, asaltar al Director y llamarlo bastardo, sacar su varita mágica y hechizar a todos a la vista. 

Pero él era un Slytherin. Y los Slytherin se retiraban cuando tenían que hacerlo, y esperaban el mejor momento para atacar, cuando el enorme talón de un enemigo más poderoso no estaba preparado para aplastarlos. 

—Muy bien —dijo, con lo que sabía que era mala gracia—. Mentiras, entonces. 

Dumbledore asintió, sus ojos brillando de nuevo. —Ahora, Severus, por favor regresa a tu clase de Pociones. Tengo asuntos de los que hablar con Sirius. 

Black, observó Snape mientras se ponía de pie, parecía esperanzado de nuevo. Por supuesto, ¿por qué no debería? Siempre había sido el Chico Dorado de Dumbledore. Si tratar de masacrar a otro estudiante en la escuela no fue suficiente para meterlo en problemas, ¿por qué debería serlo atacar a otro maestro en el Gran Comedor? 

 _Hay momentos en que me gustaría haber muerto en los colmillos de Lupin,_ pensó Snape, mientras bajaba la escalera móvil, _aunque solo fuera porque un enfurecido hombre lobo me llevaría a un final más limpio de lo que Albus parece estar decidido a hacer._  

La idea lo golpeó tan fuerte que casi tropezó. 

_Un hombre lobo enfurecido…_

Usó todas las habilidades que había aprendido como espía para evitar mostrar emoción en su rostro o en su cuerpo, solo en caso de que Dumbledore lo estuviera observando a través de los hechizos que sabía que había posicionado en esa escalera. Llegó al final y caminó con paso rápido en dirección a su clase de Pociones. Él les enseñaría, y él haría todos los demás esfuerzos ordinarios de su época, y al final, iría y hablaría con Remus Lupin. 

* * *

 

—Lupin —dijo Snape con frialdad, cuando su toque en la puerta del hombre lobo esa noche le dio como resultado a dicho hombre lobo. 

—Severus —dijo Lupin, parpadeando hacia él. _Siempre_ había asumido que tenía permiso para usar el nombre de Snape, pensó mientras pasaba junto a él, y regañarlo por eso siempre había sido agotador. Además, ahora probablemente sea una ventaja para él. Lupin los consideraba en términos más amigables que el mismo Snape.

—Remus —dijo, dándose la vuelta mientras Lupin cerraba la puerta, y notando el breve parpadeo de sorpresa en los ojos color ámbar—. Necesito tu ayuda. 

—Supuse que estabas aquí para traerme la poción Matalobos —dijo Lupin, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué otra razón me visitarías? 

Snape apretó los dientes. _Gryffindors. Siempre interesados en las cosas más tontas._ —Por una razón que nos preocupa a los dos, esta vez —dijo bruscamente—. Harry. 

Los ojos de Lupin se abrieron de par en par, y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, moviéndose para sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Era un mueble viejo y de aspecto cómodo, notó Snape. De hecho, casi todo en la habitación parecía cómodo, desde los libros con espinas abolladas en los estantes hasta las sillas medio rellenas que fluían alrededor del escritorio en semicírculo. —¿Qué hay con él? Confío en que no te haya molestado. Sé que el año pasado todavía deseaba ir a Gryffindor, pero le dije que la Casa Slytherin no es tan mala. 

 _Qué amable de tu parte,_ casi dijo Snape. Él lo dejó pasar. Había cosas más importantes en juego. —Dime —dijo—, ¿hubo algún momento este año en el que pareces haber perdido unos días? 

Lupin se congeló. Luego miró apresuradamente a un lado. _Intentando evitar que le lea la mente_ , pensó Snape, y entrecerró los ojos. _Entonces él sospecha. ¿Por qué no ha hecho nada al respecto?_  

—No sé de lo que estás hablando —dijo Lupin, su voz ligera y neutral—. Ahora, Severus, si me disculpas, realmente debo terminar de calificar. Estoy terriblemente retrasado en devolver estos ensayos a mis alumnos —levantó la pila de pergaminos cerca del borde de su escritorio. 

—Sospechas —susurró Snape—. ¿Por qué no has venido a mí? Hay formas de romper un Encantamiento Desmemorizador, lo sabes, y no habría pensado que te sometieras dócilmente a un _Obliviate_ , por más gentil que tus amigos puedan decir que eres. 

Las manos de Lupin se tensaron, y él levantó la vista. —Albus me dijo la verdad cuando pregunté —dijo. 

Inquieto, Snape solo lo miró. 

—Me dijo que los recuerdos que me quitó son sobre Sirius —dijo Lupin, y cerró los ojos como si le doliera—. Yo… a veces me enojo con él por cosas que él no puede evitar, cosas que ya terminaron y quedaron en el pasado. A veces me enojo con él por ser quien _es_. Y eso no es algo que los amigos deban hacer. Siempre regreso y le pido disculpas más tarde, pero esta vez fui más lejos. Esta vez hice algo que lo lastimó tanto que Albus no tuvo más remedio que quitarme los recuerdos, para que no lo siguiera lastimando. 

Snape quería jurar. _¡Black, Black, siempre! ¿A quién más ha sacrificado a Albus para protegerlo?_  

Con un esfuerzo enorme, mantuvo su temperamento. —Albus te mintió —dijo tan fríamente como pudo—. Los recuerdos robados son acerca de Harry, no de Sirius. 

—¿Harry? —Lupin frunció el ceño—. ¿Pero por qué querría llevarse recuerdos sobre Harry? Siempre he sido feliz con Harry. Nunca ha hecho nada que me haya enojado. 

—No es lo que ha hecho —dijo Snape, mirando de cerca—, sino lo que le han hecho. 

Lupin sólo siguió frunciendo el ceño. 

Snape negó con la cabeza. —No creerías que tus amigos han hecho algo malo incluso si el hecho desfilara desnudo frente a tus ojos, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Lupin dijo, lentamente, enunciando cada palabra: —Todos hemos tomado decisiones de las que no estamos orgullosos. Pero no creo que ninguna de esas elecciones haya… —se interrumpió bruscamente y tragó saliva. Luego dijo, con una voz que Snape no entendió, la voz de alguien que suplicaba perdón—: Sé que Harry estuvo en peligro esa noche de Halloween cuando Ya-Sabes-Quien atacó el Valle de Godric, pero no desde entonces. Sus padres no lo pondrían en peligro. Sirius lo ama. Dime que no le han hecho nada más, por favor. 

Snape cerró sus ojos con un largo siseo _. Como sospechaba. Simplemente decirle la verdad no funcionará. Su lealtad hacia sus amigos es muy profunda. Y no me importaría si se queda hechizado, por lo general. Si Harry no me hubiera dicho qué contenían sus recuerdos, ni siquiera estaría intentando esto._

—Cuando recuperes tus recuerdos —respondió, abriendo los ojos—, verás a qué me refiero. Pero lleva mucho tiempo, y es un proceso muy delicado. ¿Me dejarás comenzar los primeros pasos en tu mente? ¿Para que eventualmente pueda revertir el _Obliviate_ y dejarte ver lo que hay detrás de él?  

Lupin cerró los ojos. Estaba luchando con el deseo de saber la verdad, pensó Snape. Pero se preguntó qué podría ser lo otro. ¿Por qué Lupin _no querría_ que el encantamiento se fuera, ahora que sabía lo que se ocultaba detrás de él? 

Y luego lo supo, y el súbito desprecio desató un torrente de palabras de él. 

—Tienes miedo de perder a tus amigos —se burló—. Tienes miedo de perder a estas personas que te han engañado, lastimado, traicionado, te han _obliveado_ , porque son los únicos amigos que tienes —pensó en Lupin como lo había conocido en la escuela, dolorosamente tímido; horrorizado las pocas veces que se enojaba, como si pudiera transformarse sin que la luna llena lo llamara; no haciendo ningún esfuerzo por encontrar nuevos amigos, incluso cuando obviamente desaprobaba lo que sus compañeros Merodeadores estaban haciendo, porque él obviamente creía que nadie más se haría amigo de él. Se le ocurrió algo que nunca pensó antes, dada su participación personal en el incidente—. Dime, Remus —dijo, haciendo hincapié en el nombre y viendo a Lupin estremecerse—, ¿cómo te sentiste cuando Black casi me envió a mi muerte y casi te convirtió en un asesino? 

Lupin se hundió en su silla. Snape lo miró, apenas respirando. Sabía que necesitaba la ayuda de Lupin con Harry si era posible, pero sería peor que inútil si simplemente se encogía cuando Harry estaba en peligro, o se lo entregaba a Dumbledore en el momento en que se lo pedían. 

—Yo… eso no fue lo que hizo —susurró Lupin. 

—De verdad —Snape sonrió. Sabía que no era una sonrisa agradable. Sus sonrisas nunca lo eran—. Pude casi entender las acciones de Black en mi contra, después de todo —continuó, con voz suave y cariñosa—. Yo era su enemigo. Pero _tú_. Tú eras su _amigo_. Si hubiera tenido éxito en su pequeña… broma entonces me hubieras matado. Te habrías convertido en lo que más temías, lo que más odiabas, lo que luchaste tan duro para evitar ser. Y todo porque tu amigo tenía un rencor irrazonable contra mí —negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua—. Dime, _Remus_ , ¿por qué sigues siendo amigo de él después de eso? ¿Por qué encontraste alguna forma de disculparlo, incluso entonces, porque, después de todo, Black “solo es lo que es”? Nadie ha forzado a Black a crecer. ¿Por qué no tú? 

— _Cállate_. 

La voz era un gruñido, y Lupin se puso en pie, con los dientes al descubierto y sus ojos color ámbar abiertos y llameantes. Snape sintió una emoción de miedo. Esto era lo que había visto, o visto a medias, o soñado haber visto, en varias ocasiones. Estaba cerca de la luna llena, pero Lupin seguía siendo peligroso, incluso sin eso. Snape se había preocupado por estudiar a los hombres lobo después de que uno casi lo mata. Él conocía su fuerza, incluso en forma humana. Lupin tenía el poder de desgarrar a cualquiera que eligiera, en cualquier momento, para transformar a alguien, no en una bestia infectada y maldita como él, sino en un cadáver. 

Lupin también lo sabía por la expresión de sus ojos. 

Y lo sintió inmediatamente después, sentándose y poniéndose las manos sobre los ojos. —Oh, Merlín —susurró—. Lo siento mucho, Severus. 

Snape se fue sin decir palabra. Todavía tenía la intención de liberar al hombre lobo de su hechizo desmemorizador si pudiera. Harry lo quería. Esa era una buena razón. Pero, más que eso, sospechaba que el horror de Lupin contra enojarse se extendía sobre todo a sí mismo. ¿Si él fuera herido? Él se lo tragaría y asentiría. ¿Si supiera que un niño que amaba fue herido…?

Snape tenía la esperanza de lograr romper el _Obliviate_ en luna llena, y que Lupin “se olvidara” de tomar la poción Matalobos antes de saltar sobre Black. La muerte era demasiado buena para Black. 

_Pero no me atrevo a usarlo como mentor para Harry, como quería. Él tiene miedo de su propia ira. También Harry. Lo último que necesita es refuerzo en eso._

Se tragó su orgullo, y encontró las habitaciones de Minerva, y llamó. Ella estaba, afortunadamente, y lo invitó en el momento en que vio su rostro. Snape sospechaba que no se veía lo mejor posible. 

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, cuando lo tenía sentado en una silla frente a su escritorio y bebiendo una taza de té. El té era lo suficientemente fuerte como para casi hacer que Snape se atragantara, pero él lo bebió de todos modos. Esto era un ritual cuando venía a visitarla. Más de una vez, la taza de té había terminado rota en el suelo, lanzada por Snape cuando Minerva lo enfurecía, pero todavía era un ritual. Y esta vez, Snape pensó que era poco probable que se enfadara. 

Le contó toda la historia, y vio que se le enfriaban los ojos al escuchar, con una mano cerrándose en la esquina de su escritorio. Cuando terminó, e hizo su pedido, ella asintió, una vez. 

—Por supuesto que seré la mentora de Harry, Severus —dijo—. Pero no puedo prometer que durará mucho más tiempo que tu propia protección sobre él, ya que Albus sabe que ya no estoy a pisándole los talones ciegamente. 

—Lo sé —dijo Snape—. Pero _necesita_ apoyo, Minerva, y él _necesita_ saber qué está pasando, y me temo que Albus cumplirá su amenaza si el chico trata de pasar mucho tiempo conmigo fuera de la clase. Puedo enviarte materiales de Pociones y libros por lechuza. Él puede usarlos durante su tiempo contigo, si estás de acuerdo. 

—¿Por qué le enseñaría Pociones cuando podría enseñarle Transfiguración? —Minerva murmuró, pero su voz era seca, y ella sonrió. La sonrisa desapareció en el siguiente momento—. No me había dado cuenta de que estabas _tan_ dedicado a hacer su vida mejor, Severus. 

Snape levantó su barbilla. Ella lo acusaría de tener un corazón en un momento. Era uno de sus comentarios favoritos, y el suyo para enfurecerse. 

Pero solo dijo: —Vi cómo era su mente a fines del año pasado, Minerva. No hay manera de que no pueda ayudarlo después de eso. Y creo que otros están comenzando a darse cuenta de su poder. Lo he sentido. Otros están volviéndose hacia él —hizo una pausa—. —Algunas de las lecturas que he hecho me han convencido de que fácilmente podría ser un _vates_ , si lo quisiera. 

La conmoción limpió su rostro, y luego asombro, y luego esperanza. Ella asintió, lentamente. —Ya veo —dijo ella—. Bueno. Eso es diferente. Seré feliz de ser su mentora, Severus. 

—Gracias —dijo Snape, se levantó y se despidió nuevamente. 

Sintió un lento pulso de ira y determinación elevarse en él mientras regresaba a las mazmorras. _Jaque mate, Albus. Pero solo por ahora. No creo que te des cuenta de hasta dónde voy a seguir luchando. Si quitas a Minerva de él, liberaré al hombre lobo. Si lo llevas, o si demuestra que no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar la carga, recurriré a los Malfoy. Si fracasan, me acercaré a los sangrepura que han sentido su poder y saben lo que podría significar, a los miembros del Ministerio que no son parte de tu Orden, a los enemigos políticos que estarían felices de verte caer. A cualquier persona, excepto el mismísimo Señor Oscuro, que mi alcance llegue, hasta que te derriben y él sea libre._

_Me amenazaste con un incendio. Desataré una tormenta de fuego, si es necesario._

_Si es necesario._


	12. Atracción de poder

**Serie** **Sacrificios**  
**Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
**Capítulo 11: Atracción de poder**  

 

Draco suspiró y cerró el libro que sostenía en su regazo, frotándose los ojos. Habían comenzado a difuminarse, y ni siquiera ajustando el color del  _Lumos_  evitaría el inevitable riego que seguiría.

Podía oír la voz de su madre si se concentraba.  _Nunca leas en la oscuridad por más de una hora, querido. Te hará entrecerrar los ojos a la mañana siguiente, y se supone que los Malfoy no entrecierran los ojos._

Pero ella había sido quien le había enviado los libros, la que le había contado—a través de notas colocadas en los libros en lugares estratégicos—qué estaba sucediendo, quién le había mostrado por qué tenía que alejarse de Harry por un hora. Draco se preguntó, melancólicamente, por qué había enviado libros tan fascinantes si no esperaba que él estuviera despierto hasta las horas de la mañana leyéndolos.

Puso el libro en la mesa junto a su cama, y se tomó un momento para mirar a través de las cortinas abiertas a la cama de Harry. Las cortinas estaban bien cerradas, como siempre. Podía escuchar la suave respiración que marcaba el sueño de Harry. Él nunca roncaba. Se despertaba con un grito más a menudo que un ronquido, o de repente dejaba de respirar por completo, y Draco supo que yacía inmóvil, aterrorizado o tenso, probablemente esperando la aparición de enemigos.

Hubo más de una vez en el último mes que Draco estuvo tentado de ir hacia él y calmar sus pesadillas, incluso si era con algo tan simple como un apretón de manos.

Pero luego tendría que explicar por qué se había mantenido alejado tanto tiempo.

Y Draco aún no sabía cómo decirle la verdad a Harry sin destruirlo.

Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, dejó escapar un largo suspiro, y se quedó mirando al techo.

* * *

El primer libro simplemente había sido fascinante, sobre todo explicaciones del poder de compulsión que corría en varias líneas familiares sangrepura, incluida la Black, y explicaciones de lo que podía y no podía hacer. Draco se había preguntado por qué su madre quería que lo tuviera. ¿Ella sólo quería asegurarse de que el poder de compulsión que usaba estuviera entrenado? Eso tenía sentido, pero Draco realmente no creía tener el don. Por lo general, se manifestaba cuando el mago tenía doce años, proclamaba el libro, y el décimo tercer cumpleaños de Draco había sido el cinco de junio.

Lo recordaba como un día miserable, sobre todo, dado que Harry había estado dormitando en la enfermería en ese momento, recuperándose del daño en su mente, y sólo había querido estar a su lado.

Luego encontró la primera nota, metida entre dos páginas de un argumento filosófico sobre si usar el don de la compulsión era siempre moral. Lo desplegó y reconoció la caligrafía de su madre de inmediato.

> _Draco, cariño…_
> 
> _Tengo la esperanza de que a estas alturas hayas descubierto por qué te envié estos libros. El regalo de compulsión no es irresistible, pero es sutil y, a menudo, cambia el curso de la mente de un mago sin que él se dé cuenta._

Draco frunció el ceño cuando terminó de leerlo. No es irresistible. Bien, entonces. Pero, ¿qué esperaba ella que  _hiciera_  con esta información?

Hojeó el resto del libro y no encontró más notas. Bajó esa y tomó otro con una serpiente plateada en el frente. Draco pasó unos minutos mirándola. Sabía que había visto el símbolo antes, probablemente en algunos artefactos alrededor de la Mansión, pero no podía recordar lo que indicaba.

Lo abrió y un trozo de pergamino doblado se cayó entre la tapa y la primera página. Draco lo recogió con cuidado y lo desdobló, sacudiendo el polvo de él. Este libro debía haber estado empacado por un largo tiempo, donde sea que Madre haya logrado encontrarlo.

> _Draco, mi amor…_
> 
> _Hay otras formas de compulsión además del don de compulsión. A veces, un mago puede no darse cuenta de que está obligando a otros a seguir su voluntad, pero puede hacerlo inconscientemente._

Una vez más, no estaba firmado, pero una vez más, Draco conocía su letra. Preguntándose de qué se trataba todo esto, se recostó con el libro de la serpiente plateada para leer.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era una historia de la familia Guile, de la que realmente había oído hablar. Habían logrado sobrevivir durante siglos, enfrentando a Señores Oscuros el uno contra el otro, nunca llegando al servicio de los Señores de la Luz, sino haciéndose parecer inocentes, hasta que el último de ellos murió en los ejércitos del Señor Oscuro Grindelwald.

Pero esta no era una historia habitual. No había árboles mohosos de la familia, no había listas de grandes cosas que los miembros de la familia hubieran hecho que ahora se olvidaron, no habían comentarios sobre qué regalos mágicos podrían haber estado vinculados a su sangre. Este era un tratado sobre cómo la familia Guile había sobrevivido a los poderosos hechiceros, qué signos habían notado de que estaban siendo compelidos o influidos en contra de sus voluntades y cómo habían tratado con ellos.

Draco leyó las primeras páginas, y se encontró con la frase “ _Sin embargo, para Serpentina Guile era difícil descubrir lo que le había sucedido al principio, aunque era una gran bruja. Finalmente notó que cada vez que estaba cerca del mago Falcon y se enojaba, él sólo tenía que enojarse para calmarla. De inmediato sus sentimientos se calmarían, desaparecerían en la marea de magia que surgió con su furia, y obedecería cualquier cosa que le pidiera.”_

Cambia los nombres, y era una descripción perfecta de lo que siempre ocurría últimamente cuando Draco se enojaba con Harry.

* * *

Draco leyó apresuradamente el resto del libro de Guile, y los otros libros que su madre le había dado—una historia de la familia Black en particular, un libro de leyes que el Ministerio había promulgado en un momento contra aquellos con los dones de compulsión, y una biografía de las vidas y la magia de los Señores Oscuros y de la Luz. Solo le llevó tres días, y al final de esos tres días no solo tenía los libros, sino una gran cantidad de notas de pergamino de su madre, dobladas y colocadas en los libros en varios puntos clave, para permitirle poder armar el rompecabezas.

Draco respiró hondo ese miércoles por la noche en septiembre, y recogió la última y más larga nota de su madre, que encontró muy cerca del final del libro sobre los Señores Oscuros y de la Luz.

> _Draco, mi amado hijo…_
> 
> _Lamento haberte lastimado así. Sin embargo, cuando Harry estaba en la Mansión contigo, reconocí las señales. Fuiste más amable y dulce de lo que nunca te había visto, ni siquiera de bebé. Lo cuidaste como si fuera tu mundo. Tal acción no es natural, es demasiado feroz, en un niño de tu edad. ¿Y qué había hecho para que ese apego creciera? Sé que él te salvó la vida en primer año, pero incluso antes de eso, todavía hablabas de él en tus cartas, hablabas como si estuvieras obsesionado con él. Se convirtió en más que una figura de diversión. Se convirtió en tu mejor amigo._
> 
> _No creo que sea toda su magia, para ser completamente honesta. Creo que genuinamente ves algo en él que te haría convertirte en amigo incluso sin eso. Pero podías sentir su poder antes de lo que la mayoría de los demás podía, incluso cuando estaba encadenado y retenido por sus redes. Los Malfoy siempre han sido más mágicamente sensibles. Me temo que esto causó que su poder tuviera una influencia en tu mente que no estaría si fueras menos poderoso._
> 
> _Mi amor, cariño, no diré que debas romper tu amistad con él. No diré eso simplemente porque parte de esto es el efecto de su magia, todo debe ser. Diré que quiero verte libre para hacer tu propia elección, no arrastrado por la magia de Harry, por sutil o inconscientemente que haya sucedido. Si necesitas esto, si decides que lo necesitas, debes tomar la decisión independientemente del efecto que tenga sobre ti. La única forma de hacerlo es retirarse de él por un tiempo, y ver si puedes levantar barreras contra su poder. Tienes la herencia de la compulsión Black, y los compeledores mismos, como sabrás por tu lectura, son inmunes a los efectos de la compulsión de otro y reciben menos daño incluso de otros hechizos que afectan a la mente, como el_ Fugitivus Animus _que Harry hizo. Tal vez puedas usar eso para tu beneficio, para ayudarte a resucitar tu libre albedrío._
> 
> _Ya dije que movería montañas para ayudarte, hijo mío. Lo haré. Si decides que Harry es, después de todo, un verdadero amigo y no simplemente un incipiente Señor que logró arrastrarte a la órbita con su poder, entonces el mundo se estremecerá y caerá antes de que vea separado, o vea a cualquiera de ustedes dañado de nuevo. Solo dime._
> 
> _Veré que tengas tu libertad. Sin libertad, nada importa._
> 
> _Con todo mi amor,_
> 
> _Narcissa Black Malfoy._

Draco había cerrado los ojos. Ya estaba molesto, y solo había estado alejado de Harry durante tres días.

Pero él podía sentir otros efectos también. Se sentía más lúcido, la fría distancia que siempre había sido su regalo antes de regresar a Hogwarts para volver con él. Se sentía más como el hijo de su padre que en años. Sintió que podía hacerle comentarios sarcásticos a Connor Potter sin mirar primero a Harry con expresión de culpabilidad para ver si los aprobaba.

Pero tenía que seguir sacando su botella de todos modos y mirándola fijamente, para ver que, a pesar de los débiles rastros rojos de irritación que se deslizaban en los colores de vez en cuando, los abrumadores colores seguían siendo purpura—la protección de Harry de él—y verde—el cariño de Harry por él.

Draco se llevó las manos a los ojos. Él no quería hacer esto.  _No quería._

Pero tenía que saber cuánto de su amistad con Harry era simplemente magia. Podía ver la forma en que esa magia comenzaba a atraer a otras personas también, ahora, veía cómo se volteaban las cabezas cuando Harry entraba a una habitación (Harry era completamente ajeno, por supuesto). Pudo ver lo mismo con Dumbledore. Lo que Draco había aceptado como evidencia de una presencia o aura que el Director proyectaba era en realidad su magia. Los magos—los magos sangrepura, al menos, se corrigió con una mueca burlona—se volvían para encontrarlo como flores al sol, o planetas girando alrededor de una estrella. Draco estaba empezando a pensar en el libro sobre los Señores Oscuros y de la Luz, que esa era la razón principal por la cual mucha gente se quejaba acerca de Dumbledore pero en realidad no hacía nada para oponerse a él. La fuerza de su magia los atraía y los tranquilizaba y les decía que sería imposible antes de intentar lograr algo.

_¿Cuánto de mí realmente es Draco y cuánto es Draco debido a Harry?_

Draco decidió que tendría que averiguarlo.

* * *

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Harry?

Harry parpadeó y se volvió para mirarlo. Draco mantuvo su cara lo más inexpresiva posible, a pesar de que quería hacer una broma que aliviara el desconcierto en la expresión de Harry. Esta era una prueba que uno de los libros había sugerido, y quería ver si podía pasarla.

 _Aunque no estoy seguro de qué pasaría o fallaría, en este caso_ , pensó, y no se movió.

—Verde —dijo Harry por fin, todavía parpadeando.

 _Verde_ , una voz susurró en la mente de Draco un instante después de eso.

Draco tragó saliva y miró a Harry, recogiendo su pastel de calabaza. Esa era una mala señal, esa voz en su cabeza. La magia de Harry no solo estaba alrededor de él, sino dentro de él, dentro de las redes de su mente, o lo que sea que tenía en lugar de las redes. Era una forma en que los Señores podían controlar a sus seguidores, asegurándose de que esos sirvientes los conocieran tan bien que hicieran lo que quisieran antes de que los Señores siquiera lo ordenaran.

Draco decidió que haría algunas pruebas más y luego tendría que retirarse de Harry casi por completo.

* * *

Dolía no ser incluido en lo que sea que había sucedido entre Harry y el Director, herido de que Millicent fuera la que lo había escoltado hasta la enfermería, lastimado por ver a Harry hablando con Millicent y Pansy como si siempre hubieran sido sus amigas. Draco se preguntaba a veces si valía la pena el dolor. Quizás debería decirle la verdad a Harry ahora y dejar que él mismo decida sobre la fuerza de su magia.

Pero luego recordó que eso era una señal de que todavía estaba muy firmemente bajo el control de Harry. Volvió al libro sobre la familia Guile y leyó hasta que llegó a un pasaje marcado con una mano muy firme. Alguien había tenido este libro antes de la familia Malfoy, pensó, o al menos antes que sus padres. Esta no era la letra de sus padres.

El pasaje decía,  _Y, por supuesto, el dolor emocional que sintió Frederick Guile cuando no pudo ir al lado de Grindelwald fue una señal de cuán profundamente la magia del Señor Oscuro se había infiltrado en su ser._   _¿Por qué debería haber sentido tal dolor emocional, siendo él un sangrepura y el Señor Oscuro no siendo amigo, hijo o hermano suyo? Pero lo sentía, y no pudo dejar de temblar y desear ser parte de su vida hasta que se Apareció para formar parte de su batalla. Distraído por lo que estaba sintiendo, como ningún buen mago de sangrepura debería ser, Frederick Guile perdió la vida en esa batalla._

La nota en el margen decía,  _Merlín toma mi magia si alguna vez soy tan tonto._

Esta vez, Draco notó las letras pequeñas al final de ese pasaje. A.M. Abraxas Malfoy, entonces, su abuelo, el padre de Lucius.

No estaría orgulloso, ¿verdad? De ver a un nieto suyo yendo al nuevo lado del Señor en el momento en que sintiera una ligera desconexión de él. No, no lo estaría. Draco giró sobre su costado y golpeó su almohada, y fingió que no lo desgarró cuando Harry se acercó y se metió en su cama sin decir una palabra. Tenía que luchar para liberarse. Había medio destruido a Harry estar enredado, ligado a la magia de otra persona. Draco no haría lo mismo. Si tuviera que dejar a Harry atrás-

El pánico le arañó la piel, lo hizo sudar y estremecerse, y su corazón se aceleró. Draco sacó la botella de su bolsillo y miró el resplandor verde, enhebrado de rojo, hasta que volvió a estar tranquilo. Luego, deliberadamente terminó el pensamiento.

Si tuviera que dejar a Harry, lo haría. Sabía que era lo mejor, la única forma en que podía tener una voluntad completamente libre. Y sabía qué era lo que Harry querría, en ese caso. Se horrorizaría al pensar en alguien más esclavo de su poder.

Draco cerró los ojos bruscamente, sintiendo como si un ladrillo caliente acabara de caer en medio de su pecho.

_Incluso si me decido por él y renuevo nuestra amistad, ¿cómo voy a decírselo? Lo mataría, saber que tuvo un papel en alterar la mente y la personalidad de otra persona. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que vea que no fue su intención?_

* * *

—Harry. Queremos…

—Hablar contigo.

Draco miró atentamente la esquina del libro que solo fingía leer; para ahora, había memorizado la mayoría de los pasajes sobre la historia de la familia Guile. Se había preguntado cuándo los gemelos Weasley, que sin lugar a dudas podían sentir el poder de Harry pero preferían flotar alrededor de él y seguirlo a todas partes, se acercarían a Harry. Parecía que ese momento era ahora, en una noche en la biblioteca, muy cerca de finales de septiembre.

Draco podría haberles dicho que no era un buen momento. Harry había estado profundamente estresado los últimos días, desde que inexplicablemente la Profesora McGonagall comenzó a reunirse con él y el Profesor Snape había empezado a ignorarlo. Harry parecía saber por qué. Draco lo había escuchado entrar en su habitación una noche, irradiando tanta ira y tanto poder que las piedras se tensaron en las paredes, y cayó de espaldas sobre su propia cama, murmurando algo acerca de “Dumbledore”. Pero no se lo había confesado a Draco ni a nadie más por lo que Draco sabía. Millicent intentó hablar con él sobre eso, y recibió un gruñido que la hizo retroceder muy rápido.

Había una parte pequeña y egoísta de Draco que se había alegrado por eso.

Pero el gruñido nunca se había ido del todo de todos modos. Harry pasaba más tiempo que nunca estudiando en estos días, y mantenía sus interacciones con otras personas, excepto su hermano, en el nivel de cortesía fría. Su magia pasó mucho tiempo expandiéndose desde su cuerpo en ondas onduladas, y atrayendo más atención que nunca. Draco había atrapado a algunos de los Gryffindor mirándolo fijamente el otro día, incluyendo a Granger, quien parecía haber estado estornudando cada vez que Harry estaba cerca. Harry, por supuesto, no se dio cuenta.

Estaba mirando a los gemelos ahora con una expresión claramente antipática, pero eso no los intimidó. Draco había llegado a la conclusión de que un dragón rabioso no intimidaría a los gemelos Weasley. Probablemente lanzarían Dungbombs contra él, solo para enojarlo aún más, antes de derribarlo con un truco brillante y completamente injusto. Draco frunció el ceño. Era injusto para los Weasley tener tanta habilidad mágica pura.

—Queremos saber qué —comenzó uno de ellos.

—Estás planeando hacer con tu poder —terminó el otro, y luego se inclinaron hacia adelante y le dieron a Harry idénticas miradas penetrantes.

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza. —No lo sé. Todos me preguntan eso, y  _simplemente no lo sé_  —se pasó una mano por el centro de la frente. Draco lo había visto quitando sangre de su cicatriz el otro día, y había tenido que trabajar muy duro para evitar preguntar qué estaba mal—. Pero probablemente no sea para gastar bromas, así que pueden irse —levantó el libro que estaba mirando de nuevo. Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Qué querría  _Harry_  con un libro sobre la historia de la Primera Guerra con el Señor Oscuro? Él había pensado que Harry ya sabía todo eso.

—Hay otras cosas que hacer con un poder como ese que simplemente hacer bromas, compañero —dijo uno de los gemelos, tomando una silla frente a Harry. Draco contuvo el impulso de simplemente correr y alejarlos de él.  _Su magia me afecta aún más fuertemente de lo que pensaba,_ decidió ferozmente, y hojeó su libro buscando alguna evidencia de lo que significaba cuando alguien más quería correr y alejar a gemelos idénticos de un poderoso mago. 

—Sí —dijo el otro gemelo, quien también tomó una silla—. Hacer trucos, por ejemplo.

Harry los miró con una leve sonrisa. Draco se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que Harry sonreía en  _días_. E ignoró los celos puros que inmediatamente surgieron de su estómago, por el hecho de que fueron los gemelos quienes hicieron sonreír a Harry.  _No_  le importaba quién hacía sonreír a Harry. Él era fuerte. Él era independiente. Se estaba alejando de Harry para poder reconstruir su libre albedrío.

—Tampoco quiero hacer eso —dijo Harry—. Pero aprecio su preocupación. Realmente, no voy a hacer nada con eso. Todavía no. Ron me sugirió que pusiera carteles, y no voy a hacer eso. Solo sentarme aquí un rato —él volvió a su libro. Draco sabía que era una forma de sugerir que había terminado con la conversación. Se regañó a sí mismo y volvió a hojear el libro Guile, preguntándose cómo se habían resistido a los Señores cuyo menor gesto podían leer.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas por un momento, comunicándose con silenciosos parpadeos de sus ojos. Luego se encogieron de hombros y se levantaron. —Solo avísanos cuando decidas hacer algo —dijo uno de ellos.

—Sí —dijo el otro, sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo—. Podríamos ayudarte a encadenar al Director, tal vez. Es obvio que no te agrada.

Harry miró hacia arriba, la piel alrededor de sus ojos se tensó. Draco sabía que eso significaba que estaba ansioso. Maldita sea, ¿por qué aún puedo leerlo tan bien?

—No quiero encadenar a nadie —dijo Harry, su voz tranquila pero apasionada—. De ningún modo.

Los gemelos sonrieron y se inclinaron. —Bueno, no carceleros, entonces —dijo el de la izquierda—. ¿Qué hay de los bufones de la corte? ¿Podemos ser los bufones de Su Señoría?

_—Nunca me llamen así._

Draco no se habría sorprendido si cada sangrepura de la escuela sintiera la fuerza de esa orden. Lo apuñaló en la cabeza como una espada de hierro, impulsado por la fuerza del ultraje de Harry. Los gemelos se tambalearon, y varios libros en los estantes de la biblioteca volaron y planearon en el aire como silenciosos centinelas, como si fueran águilas preparadas para lanzarse sobre los enemigos de Harry.

Draco dejó escapar un largo y lento respiro, tratando de recuperarse del regocijo al puro nivel de magia en el aire, y luego abrió la boca. Esta era una prueba perfecta. El libro Guile dio varios ejemplos de esto. Una vez que alguien que era un Señor debido al nivel de su magia, ya sea que reclamara o no el título, daba una orden como esa, le sería imposible desobedecerlo. Las palabras no deberían pasar por sus labios.

—Harry, el Señor —dijo, claramente.

No miró a nada en particular cuando Harry salió de la biblioteca, su magia todavía se extendía a su alrededor como alas, y los libros cayeron al suelo, y los mellizos se dispersaron mientras Madame Pince venía cargando por la esquina como el dragón arrasador que Draco había imaginado antes. No le prestó atención a Draco en absoluto, suponiendo que lo que sea que había causado ruido en su biblioteca, los gemelos Weasley estaban detrás de eso. Draco estaba contento. Ella podría haberle gritado, y él todavía se habría sentado allí, con los ojos vidriosos y mirando.

No debería haber sido capaz de desobedecer.

¿Cómo pudo?

* * *

Draco observó a Harry con más cuidado que nunca durante las dos primeras semanas de octubre. Y solo pudo concluir que debió haber estado ciego antes, porque cualquier señal que Harry mostrara de ser un mago que podía mandar a otros con su presencia pura, los contrarrestaba con signos de ser algo completamente diferente.

Él  _sí_  influenciaba a la gente.  _Podía_  hacerlos retroceder y hacer lo que él dijera cuando su enojo se encendía. Era tan poderoso que llamaba la atención a donde quiera que fuera, por el mero hecho de su magia. Draco practicó no dejar que sus ojos se volvieran hacia Harry, y lo encontró inesperadamente difícil.

Y él nunca influenciaba a las personas por mucho tiempo. Millicent lo evitó un día cuando Harry había murmurado algo acerca de no quererla, pero allí estaba ella, haciendo alarde de una sonrisa renuente. Cuando Draco se concentró en la ira de Harry, no tuvo problemas para resistir lo que sea que Harry quisiera en ese momento de ira.  _Podía_  apartar la mirada de Harry. Tomó un poco de esfuerzo, pero allí estaba. No tomaba mucho, realmente, no cuando practicaba.

Si Harry realmente se convirtiera en un Señor Oscuro del mismo tipo que Ya-Sabes-Quién o un Señor de la Luz del mismo tipo que Dumbledore, ninguna de esas cosas debería haber sido verdad.

Draco estaba confundido.

Y luego vino una noche en la segunda semana de octubre, la noche en que se había quedado despierto meditando acerca de cómo le diría a Harry la verdad aunque quisiera, y finalmente se quedó dormido mirando el techo de su cama.

* * *

—¿Draco?

Draco parpadeó abriendo los ojos, pensando que esto tenía que ser un sueño. No había forma de que Harry estuviera parado allí, enmarcado en las cortinas de su cama, con su varita encendida con un  _Lumos_ , si no fuera un sueño. No había recurrido a Draco en las largas semanas de su separación, ni siquiera cuando tenía una pesadilla o cuando obviamente estaba enojado, dolido y apenas hablando con alguien más. Draco se sentó, se frotó el pelo y los ojos e intentó pensar qué decir.

Harry respiró hondo y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Su cicatriz y sus ojos eran vívidos en la luz cambiante. —Draco —dijo gentilmente—. I-Iba a esperar hasta que dijeras algo, porque no sé lo que hice para enojarte —se mordió el labio—. Pero no puedo  _soportar_  esto más —dijo, abrupto, bajo y feroz—. Necesito saber por qué estás enojado conmigo. Necesito saber qué hice mal.

Draco lo miró fijamente. Ninguno de los libros había dicho nada acerca de los Señores incipientes que buscaban personas para preguntar qué los había enojado, tampoco.

Y había pensado que Harry no lo haría. Él significaba menos para Harry de lo que Harry significaba para él. Eso siempre había sido obvio. Harry podría extrañarlo, pero nunca trataría de reparar una aparente violación en su amistad.

 _Excepto que, aparentemente, lo haría,_  pensó Draco, cuando Harry malinterpretó su silencio y suspiró.

—Mira —dijo Harry—. Sé que no debería haberlo dejado pasar por tanto tiempo. Pero realmente  _noté_  que estabas enojado, Draco, y lo he notado, y yo solo… Extraño tenerte como amigo, ¿de acuerdo? —giró la cabeza, y Draco pudo ver el rubor en sus mejillas.

—No soy bueno en esto —dijo en el siguiente momento, su voz se desinfló—. La única persona con la que siempre me ha importado estar en conflicto antes era Connor, y me rindo a él. Pero no puedo ceder a ti. Quiero saber qué pasa. ¿Es algo con lo que puedo ayudar? ¿Es algo que puedo escuchar? ¿O simplemente tenemos que dejar de ser amigos, por lo que sea que hice? —tragó ásperamente, un pequeño clic que Draco sabía que Harry no quería que escuchara.

Draco cerró sus ojos. La sorpresa se rendía ante otras emocionas. Sabía que Harry no habría ido con él y hubiera dicho esto el año pasado. Sus redes no lo habrían dejado. Su enfoque en su hermano con la exclusión de todo lo demás no lo habría dejado. El hecho de que parecía dispuesto a dejar que la amistad de Draco simplemente se alejara de él cuando regresó de las vacaciones de Pascua fue también una señal de eso.

Eso no sucedería ahora, Draco estaba bastante seguro. Harry lucharía por mantener intacta su amistad, incluso si le tomaba más de un mes admitir que  _quería_  que estuviera intacta.

Draco tragó y se sentó para abrazarlo. Sintió a Harry ponerse rígido por la sorpresa, luego relajarse e incluso abrazarlo, su varita presionando torpemente contra la espina dorsal de Draco. 

—¿Vas a decirme qué te enojó tanto? —él susurró.

Draco cerró los ojos. Todavía no sabía cómo decirle la verdad a Harry. Todavía se preguntaba si debería tratar de alejarse de nuevo, para lograr cierta apariencia de independencia.

Pero ya no pensaba que todas las respuestas se pudieran encontrar en los libros. Y había  _extrañado_  a Harry, maldita sea. Ahora que era consciente de lo que el poder de Harry podía hacer y se preparaba para tomar decisiones conscientes al respecto si Harry le pedía que hiciera algo que no quería hacer, Draco pensó que podría recuperar su amistad. Ciertamente lo apreciaba más que nunca.

Y también Harry.

—Es algo que creo que te haría daño saber en este momento —susurró Draco—. ¿Por favor? ¿Puede esperar?

Harry se estremeció un poco, pero luego se relajó cuando los brazos de Draco no se alejaron. —Por supuesto que puede —dijo—. Es que… eres mi mejor amigo, Draco, y necesito saber que estás bien. Pensé que no, y eso me estaba volviendo loco —él se rio dolorosamente—. Millicent no dejaba de preguntarme sobre la expresión agria de mi rostro la semana pasada.

—¿Eso fue por mí? —Draco preguntó incrédulo. Harry nunca le había respondido a Millicent. Draco había asumido que la expresión agria provenía de cualquiera de las numerosas presiones con las que Harry estaba lidiando: controlar su magia, estudiar con la Profesora McGonagall, actuar frio con Snape medio fingido, lidiar con el hecho de que su padrino estaba tratando de ser afectuoso con él y fracasando, y animando a su hermano, con cuyo don compulsivo Harry estaba cada vez más obviamente incómodo.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Harry, como si fuera obvio—. Estaba preocupado por ti, Draco.

—Idiota —gruñó Draco en su hombro, abrazando a Harry lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo chillar—. Estúpido y terco  _idiota_. Podrías haber venido y  _preguntarme_.

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Pero me tomó todo este tiempo.

—¿Y realmente estás dispuesto a esperar para escuchar sobre eso? —Draco preguntó, una vez más, solo porque tenía que estar seguro.

—Por supuesto —Harry se apartó de él y parpadeó hacia él—. Confío en ti, Draco.

Draco tomó su decisión en ese momento. A Azkaban con los Señores si tenía que mantenerse alejado de Harry para ser completamente independiente de él. Simplemente seguiría adelante, decidiendo día a día su independencia si era necesario y preparando a Harry para las noticias de que su magia podía compeler a la gente, o algo así, incluso si no era su intención. Algún día, pensó Draco, estaría preparado para eso.

Él era libre. Hizo esta elección libremente. Draco lo dijo, y no sintió ninguna cadena o compulsión que lo detuviera.

Abrazó a Harry y este se asustó de nuevo. —Ahora dime qué ha estado sucediendo contigo —dijo, y se dispuso a sorprenderse, enojarse, divertirse e indignarse por turnos, confiando en que estaba donde quería estar.

* * *

> _Querida madre:_
> 
> _Sé que hice esta petición una vez antes, pero no había considerado todo lo que me enviaste en ese momento. Ahora lo hice, y elegí libremente, y mi pedido sigue siendo el mismo._
> 
> _Por favor, mueve las montañas._
> 
> _Tu amado hijo,_
> 
> _Draco._


	13. Como un león

**Serie _Sacrificios_ **  
**Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
**Capítulo 12: Como un león**  

 

—¡Harry! ¿Qué estás haciendo allí?

—¡Sólo un minuto! —gritó Harry a través de la puerta del baño, y se echó un poco más de agua en la frente, lavando la costra de sangre de su cicatriz. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que el rayo se estaba llenando nuevamente de carmesí. Eso lo preocupaba más que el dolor de cabeza paralizante con el que había despertado. Él podría esconder el dolor de cabeza; la posesión de Tom Riddle el año pasado le había dado mucha práctica. Una cicatriz sangrante era otra cosa. 

Draco estaba golpeando más fuerte que nunca la puerta. —¡Voy a entrar en dos minutos, Harry Potter! 

—¡Ya acabé! —lo tranquilizó Harry, mientras miraba su cicatriz. Sí, pasarían algunas horas antes de que comenzara a gotear de nuevo. La sangre bajaba lentamente, como si estuviera saliendo de la gruesa barrera de músculos y piel. Pensó que las pocas horas que había prometido pasar en la biblioteca con Luna, ayudándola a ponerse al día con las lecciones que había perdido el año pasado cuando había estado Petrificada, lo llevarían al límite, pero con suerte debería poder limpiarla de nuevo antes de que la sangre se derramara por su cara.  

Draco abrió la puerta antes de que Harry pudiera llegar allí. Harry le lanzó una mirada penetrante. —No fueron dos minutos —señaló. 

—Mentí —dijo Draco, y tomó la mano de Harry, echando hacia atrás su flequillo antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Harry giró la cabeza, pero Draco ya había visto su cicatriz, y el color lívido que había tomado.

—Eso pensé —susurró Draco, y luego levantó la voz—. De alguna manera, olvidaste mencionar tu cicatriz sangrante en tu recuento de las últimas semanas, Harry. 

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y corrió hacia la biblioteca, Draco manteniéndose a su lado fácilmente. Draco, de manera muy injusta, había empezado a crecer, y nunca parecía tropezar consigo como lo hacían otros muchachos. —¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? —preguntó con insistencia—. ¿Por qué sentiste que tenías que mantener esa única cosa oculta de mí? —luego hizo una pausa, y Harry supo los pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza. _Si me ocultaste una cosa, ¿cuántas otras cosas has guardado?_

Había algunas otras, pero ninguna de ellas era asunto de Draco. No necesitaba saber los detalles de las reuniones de Harry con Peter; ese era el secreto de Peter, y Harry lo mantendría. No necesitaba saber que a veces Harry sentía ganas de maldecir a su hermano cuando Connor le predicaba sobre la bondad de los dones compulsivos, porque entonces sentiría que había tenido razón sobre Connor todo el tiempo. No necesitaba saber qué tan incómodo Sirius ponía a Harry. Ese era un asunto privado, especialmente dado el conflicto que Harry estaba sintiendo entre sus emociones por Sirius y por Snape. 

Y no necesitaba saber sobre el sangrado de la cicatriz, porque eso implicaría explicar los sueños, y Harry no tenía idea de cómo explicarlos. ¿Qué tiene que _ver_ el sueño de dos figuras oscuras y el sueño de otras figuras oscuras que se tensaban en un anillo sobre él? Harry había descubierto que sólo se despertaba con dolor de cabeza y la cicatriz sangrando las noches que los tenía, pero no le decían nada que él no supiera. Sí, tenía enemigos. Eso había sido obvio desde la primera vez que luchó contra Bellatrix Lestrange—desde la primera vez que supo que _Connor_ tenía enemigos, en realidad.

Excepto que, por su mirada, Draco pensó que _tenía_ que saberlo, y que algunos detalles significaban que se merecía todo. 

—Te lo contaré más tarde —dijo Harry, tratando de apresurarse para llegar a las puertas de la biblioteca. Draco alargó su paso y lo alcanzó fácilmente. Harry giró para enfrentarlo. Se enojaba mucho más fácilmente ahora, y el único efecto bueno de eso era que estaba seguro de que no estaba permitiendo que su ira se acumulara en un lugar escondido y acumulara más—. ¿Por qué insistes en acompañarme a todos lados? 

—El Director puede hacerte daño —dijo Draco, sin apartar la mirada de él. 

Harry gruñó. —Sí, pero no va a intentarlo donde alguien más pueda ver. Estaré a salvo con Luna. 

—Sí, ¿y en el camino a allí? 

Harry se giró de nuevo. Sabía que era amigo de Draco, y sabía que Draco era amigo suyo, pero esta intensa atención lo desconcertaba. Como le había dicho a Snape, una cosa era que alguien valorara a la gente en general, y otra muy distinta era que demostraran que lo valoraban. 

Entró en la biblioteca, su mente ya zumbaba a través del millón y una cosas que parecía que tenía que hacer. Trabajo privado con McGonagall, terminar la preparación de la Poción Matalobos de Hawthorn, dar una respuesta al regalo de tregua de Lucius, dar clases particulares a Luna, dar clases particulares a Neville, práctica de Quidditch, su propia tarea, pasar tiempo con Draco para que no se sintiera solo, leer _Lazos de Magia_ , visitar a Connor y a Sirius… 

La vida de Harry ya era un circo giratorio. No podía imaginar en qué se convertiría si realmente hiciera algo con su poder, dada la forma en que la gente seguía rogándole. 

Suspiró aliviado al ver a Luna sentada en la mesa en la que habían acordado, con sus libros extendidos frente a ella. Por supuesto, titubeó un poco cuando se acercó y vio que tenía libros de texto de Adivinación y Aritmancia, ya que ella no tomaba ninguna de esas clases. 

—¿Luna? —dijo en voz baja, y ella lo miró, ojos saltones parpadeando detrás de sus gafas—. ¿Estás bien? —Había días en que ella estaba más bien que otros. 

—Por supuesto, Harry —dijo Luna, con la misma gravedad que ella lo decía todo—. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? 

—No tomas esas clases —dijo Harry, sentándose en la silla frente a ella. Draco tomó la que estaba a su lado e hizo un comentario en voz baja que podría o no incluir la palabra “Lunática”. Harry le lanzó una mirada que prometía un maleficio cuando regresaran a la sala común de Slytherin, y luego se volvió para sonreírle a Luna—. ¿Qué querrías con ellos?

—Quiero que me enseñes sobre eso —dijo Luna—. Estás tomando las clases, ¿verdad, Harry? Le pregunté a alguien, y me dijeron que sí. 

Harry se estremeció un poco. Esperaba que a quienquiera que Luna le había preguntado no la hubiera lastimado. Tendría que preguntarle a los otros Slytherin qué habían visto esta noche. La mayoría de los estudiantes, especialmente otros Ravenclaw, parecían no entender que lastimar a Luna _siempre_ resultaba en que Harry descubriera el asunto, sin importar cuán silenciosamente trataban de hacerlo o dónde. Los otros Slytherin pensaban que era un buen juego, cuidaban a Luna, se lo informaban a Harry y luego veían qué hechizo inteligente o embarazoso infligía a los que la avergonzaban a cambio. 

Harry aún no había conseguido que Neville le confiara el mismo maltrato. Insistió en que podía manejarlo solo, y que, de todos modos, nadie en Gryffindor se burlaba demasiado de él. Harry no le creyó. Sin embargo, tomaría un tiempo sacar a Neville de su caparazón, especialmente dado que no había pasado la mitad del año pasado con sus compañeros. 

—Sí, estoy tomando estas clases —dijo, para volver a la normalidad, y recogió el libro de texto de Adivinación—. ¿Dónde quieres comenzar? ¿Hojas de té? ¿Bolas de cristal? 

—Sueños —dijo Luna.

Harry le lanzó una mirada penetrante. Ella le devolvió la mirada, serena y seria como siempre, y si tenía motivos ocultos, los escondió mejor que nadie que Harry hubiera visto. 

—Está bien —dijo, y abrió _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_ en la página correcta. Su propio libro de texto siempre se abría automáticamente a ese lugar ahora. Había leído las breves descripciones de la interpretación de los sueños una y otra vez, con la esperanza que hubiera algo que pudiera ayudarlo con sus pesadillas. Pero los libros de Trelawney eran tan inútiles como la propia Trelawney—. ¿Qué quieres saber? 

—Acerca de los sueños oscuros —dijo Luna—. Pesadillas.

Harry podría haber recitado el párrafo de memoria, pero fingió estar leyendo, por el bien de Luna y Draco. Los ojos sobre él se sentían como agujas. Deseó que pararan, dejaran de parecer tan tranquilos, dejaran de mirarlo como si hubiera un propósito oculto detrás de esto, dejaran de _mirarlo_. —Um. _Leer sueños oscuros es diferente al arte de leer sueños luminosos, también comúnmente llamados sueños proféticos. Mientras que los sueños luminosos son la voluntad del futuro que se extiende para tocar a los que están favorecidos, las pesadillas, también llamadas sueños oscuros, representan un tipo diferente. Son comúnmente aceptados como los temores del soñador manifestados, u, ocasionalmente, como el alcance de un futuro tan terrible que quiere evitar que suceda._  

Él se recostó en su silla. —Luna, ¿qué preguntas tienes? 

—¿Qué tipo de sueños tienes, Harry? 

Harry la miró. No se atrevió a mirar a Draco. Estaba sentada con su pluma sobre su pergamino y lo miraba con calma.

—Oh, sueños normales —logró decir Harry—. Ya sabes, del tipo que siempre tienes cuando te vas a dormir —forzó una sonrisa y esperó que pareciera más natural de lo que se sentía—. La otra noche, soñé que una puerta me estaba persiguiendo. 

Luna asintió. —¿Y qué hay de otros tipos? 

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Pesadillas —dijo Luna—. ¿Alguna vez tienes pesadillas, Harry? Sueño con que los Wrackspurts me posean, como a ti el año pasado —Luna nunca había aceptado la explicación de Tom Riddle sobre la posesión—. ¿Cuáles son tus pesadillas? 

—No tengo pesadillas, Luna —dijo Harry. Él no quería lastimarla, no quería asustarla. Merlín sabía que ya le estaba haciendo eso a suficientes personas; había tenido una gran discusión con Connor sobre eso el otro día—. Sólo sueños regulares. 

—Tiene pesadillas todas las noches —dijo Draco. 

Harry dio media vuelta. _—¡Draco!_ —chilló. 

—Eres un idiota —dijo Draco, agarrando su brazo y cepillando su flequillo de nuevo. Su dedo se levantó y tocó la cicatriz de Harry, luego volvió a bajar y obligó a Harry a reconocer el líquido rojo brillante en él. Harry hizo una mueca. Había comenzado a sangrar antes de lo que pensaba—. Ella está tratando de ayudar. ¿No puedes verlo? Y estoy cansado de que no hables de esto. ¿Qué pasó con seguir adelante y ser honesto, Harry? Dijiste que lo harías. 

Harry cerró los ojos. Su dolor de cabeza estaba volviendo, a pesar de la poción que él mismo había preparado la noche anterior y tomado esta mañana. —Lo sé. Yo sólo… no sé por qué estoy teniendo pesadillas, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente, las tengo. 

—¿Tienen que ver con Voldemort? —Luna preguntó.

Harry la miró. Nunca había escuchado a nadie más, excepto Dumbledore y su familia pronunciar el verdadero nombre del Señor Oscuro sin tropezar. Luna solo le devolvió la mirada, esperando la respuesta, y no pareció darse cuenta de que había algo notable en lo que había hecho. 

—No pueden serlo —dijo Harry—. ¿ _Cómo_? —recordó los sueños que tuvo sobre Quirrell en el primer año y los sueños sobre Tom Riddle el año pasado. Bueno, sí, los sueños de Tom Riddle tenían que ver con Voldemort, pero _era_ Voldemort, un signo de que Riddle estaba entrando en la mente de Harry. Los otros eran… sueños—. Si alguien va a soñar con Voldemort, debería ser Connor. El propio Riddle me dijo que la cicatriz de Connor es una especie de conexión con él. 

—A mí esto me parece una muy buena conexión —dijo Draco, deslizando su dedo por la cicatriz de nuevo y sosteniéndolo. Había suficiente sangre para empapar la palma de su mano y derramarse hacia su muñeca—. _Maldita_ sea, Harry, ¿con qué sueñas? 

Harry respiró hondo. Apoyado en un rincón como este, no tuvo más remedio que hablar de ello, y se había prometido a sí mismo que trataría de dejar de ocultar cosas. Realmente no tenía otra opción, a menos que quisiera confinar su magia y su ira nuevamente. Les contó sobre los sueños y enfatizó su vaguedad y el hecho de que no tenía idea de con qué se relacionaban.

—Creo que sé. 

Harry se dio vuelta bruscamente. _Merlín, ¿cuánta gente sabe ahora?_ Hermione Granger aparentemente lo sabía, ya que estaba detrás de él y mirándolo, con una expresión entre seria y preocupada. 

—Lo sabes —dijo Draco, su lenguaje corporal se volvió tenso, su mano hizo el movimiento de asomo que Harry reconoció como la versión de Draco de estar listo para alcanzar su varita. A él no le gustaba Hermione ni ninguno de los Gryffindor, en realidad. Apenas toleraba a Neville. Harry no podía entender por qué, ya que todo lo que Draco dijo alguna vez cuando se lo preguntaron fue: _¡Son Gryffindors, Harry!_  

—Sí —dijo Hermione—. Me preguntaba por qué estaba estornudando todo el tiempo a tu alrededor, Harry —agregó—. Y creo que lo descubrí. Y, bueno, si estoy en lo cierto, entonces tienes algo de magia Oscura. Creo que las sombras que estás viendo en tu mente son tus propios miedos a tu magia. Está haciendo algo mal, incluso si es inconsciente… 

 _—Cállate, Granger._  

Harry nunca había escuchado a Draco sonar tan mortal. Él estaba de pie ahora, varita en mano, sin vacilar por la forma en que apuntaba a Hermione. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros, y algunas manchas de _espuma_ brillaban cerca de sus labios. Alarmado, Harry se levantó y se interpuso entre Draco y Hermione. 

Se preguntó, cansado, a cuántas personas tendría que proteger de Gryffindors demasiado entusiastas en un mes. Por supuesto, esta vez era probablemente al revés, pero no estaba seguro de eso. Hermione era una de las brujas más poderosas de la escuela. Daría más problemas a Draco de lo que Draco probablemente sospechaba en un concurso de hechizos. 

—Basta, Draco —dijo Harry por encima del hombro—. Estos sueños me han agobiado por meses —bueno, uno de ellos lo había preocupado durante meses, pero no le importaba detenerse en la distinción en este momento—. Si Hermione cree que ha descifrado uno de ellos, o incluso ambos, entonces quiero escuchar lo que piensa. 

La mano de Draco se cerró sobre su hombro, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Harry jadeara e hiciera una mueca. —Pero esto tiene que ver con eso que ya te dije —le susurró Draco al oído—. Eso que no quería decirte porque te haría daño. Por favor, Harry. _Déjalo. No quieres escucharlo_ —las últimas palabras sonaron casi como una oración, dichas en el mismo susurro intenso. 

Harry frunció el ceño. No podía imaginar cómo la teoría de Hermione y el secreto de Draco podían ser la misma cosa, pero sin duda encajaría con la repentina y abrumadora reacción de Draco. Nada parecía volverlo loco como amenazas a la seguridad de Harry. Él tuvo que evitar que maldijera a Dumbledore tres veces esta semana. 

—Creo que quiero escucharlo —dijo, y se volvió hacia Hermione.

Los brazos de Draco descendieron, agarrándose alrededor de su cintura y sacándole el aliento. —No, no, no —susurró—. Harry, por favor, confía en mí. Haz lo que te digo. Date la vuelta y sal de la biblioteca. Le pediré disculpas a Luna. Voy a escuchar a Granger y te diré si realmente era lo mismo cuando termine, y lo reportaré con sinceridad, pero no la escuches. 

Harry intentó liberarse del agarre de Draco. Se mantuvo firme. Harry suspiró y miró a Hermione. 

—Creo que puede elegir si quiere o no escuchar esto por sí mismo, Malfoy —dijo Hermione, levantando la nariz—. Y se merece escucharlo, lo que sea que pienses. Harry, creo que tienes la capacidad de… 

_—Silencio._

Harry lo miró. El hechizo no había venido de Draco, a pesar de que había arrancado un brazo de la cintura de Harry y estaba buscando a tientas su varita frenéticamente. Había venido de Luna, que se acercó y miró a Hermione de arriba abajo mientras murmuraba en silencio. Luego se volvió y miró a Harry. 

—Es como el collar que te regalé el año pasado —dijo—. El que protege contra Wrackspurts. A veces necesitas un collar, y a veces necesitas un hechizo. 

Harry parpadeó, una, dos, otra vez. Tenía la sensación de que había algo muy profundo en lo que Luna acababa de decir, aunque no podía razonar qué era. —Gracias, Luna —dijo lentamente. 

Luna asintió. —Nunca deberías dejar que los Wrackspurts te atrapen —dijo—. O los Heliopaths —se volvió y se acercó a sus libros, los recogió y luego salió de la biblioteca. Harry supuso que eso significaba que su sesión de estudio había llegado a su fin. 

Hermione todavía estaba hablando con indignación. Harry la miró y suspiró. Sabía que debería liberar el hechizo y escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir. Hermione era una brillante investigadora. Si ella hubiera encontrado algo entre los libros relacionados con los sueños, Harry tardaría meses en duplicarla. Era bueno para aplicar el conocimiento que ya había consumido, pero no tanto para encontrarlo. 

 _Si fueras un Gryffindor, entonces quitarías el hechizo y la escucharías,_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. Harry sospechaba que era la voz de Connor. Esa era una de las cosas por las que habían peleado, últimamente. Connor decía que Sirius había dicho que la Casa Slytherin era fundamentalmente indigna de confianza, y le había contado historias sobre todos los padres de sus compañeros de clase para demostrarlo. Connor siempre estaba lleno de historias sobre Sirius diciendo esto o aquello. Estaba decepcionado de que Harry no pareciera querer reparar su relación con él y volverse un ahijado obediente otra vez, y se lo decía a Harry en cada oportunidad. 

_Si fueras un Gryffindor, si fueras valiente, si fueras como un león, entonces la escucharías._

Pero Harry no lo era, y al final suspiró y salió de la biblioteca. Draco estaba casi brincando a su lado, como si sospechara que él era responsable de la decisión de Harry de irse sin liberar a Hermione.

Harry se frotó la cicatriz otra vez, y Draco retiró su mano y le mostró a Harry la sangre. —Irás con Madame Pomfrey —anunció. 

—Me pondrá en una cama y querrá que duerma —dijo Harry—. Y eso no funcionará, Draco. Si duermo, soñaré y mi cicatriz sangrará nuevamente. Déjalo ir. Solo tengo que limpiarla cada pocas horas. 

Draco lo miró fijamente. —¿Y _nunca_ me di cuenta? 

Harry estaba por discutir que sí, Draco había notado la cicatriz sangrando, cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco quería decir la frecuencia de veces que había lavado la cicatriz. Suspiró por su nariz. —Supongo que no —admitió. 

—Eres demasiado bueno para esconder cosas, Harry —dijo Draco, con una tristeza en la voz que Harry supuso que podría entender si se concentraba. Pero no pudo concentrarse por mucho tiempo. Tenía que llegar temprano a la práctica de Quidditch, ya que su sesión de estudio con Luna había terminado temprano. 

Estaba a punto de darse prisa cuando la mano de Draco tocó su hombro otra vez. Harry levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos tan preocupados que abruptamente abrazó a Draco, simplemente para tranquilizarlo. 

Draco le devolvió el abrazo, murmuró _, “Cuídate”_ y luego se fue en la dirección opuesta. Harry corrió más rápido que nunca. A Flint, que había fallado a sus EXTASIS el año pasado y por tanto se retrasó un año más, realmente no le gustaba que alguien en el equipo estuviera pasando el tiempo libre divagando en otro lado, pero haría una excepción y sería especialmente duro con Harry, ya que pensaba que él era la clave de su equipo para la victoria. 

* * *

 

Harry acababa de salir del Gran Comedor y se volvió hacia la oficina de McGonagall cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Dio media vuelta y retrocedió inmediatamente cuando vio al Director. Su magia se alzó para atarlo en paredes protectoras. Probablemente Dumbledore había encontrado un camino más allá del hechizo de espejo modificado que Harry le había lanzado. 

En cambio, Harry vio que Dumbledore evitaba el contacto visual. Eso significaba que el hechizo aún se mantenía. _Probablemente_ , Harry enfatizó para sí mismo. Después de la forma en que Dumbledore había quitado a Snape de su lado—McGonagall le había contado la historia la noche en que ella se había hecho cargo de su tutoría—Harry creería cualquier cosa del Director, incluyendo que fingiría que el hechizo aún se mantenía cuando en realidad había prevalecido.

—Por favor, ven a mi oficina, mi querido muchacho —se atrevió a decir Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que discutir. 

—Lo siento, Director, pero me reuniré con la Profesora McGonagall ahora —dijo Harry, tan calmado como pudo. Él sería educado. _Podía_ ser educado. No gritaría al techo y prendería fuego a Dumbledore como quería. Además, tratar de prenderle fuego probablemente sólo resultaría en más hielo. No importaba con qué hechizos practicara Harry, su magia y su furia se mantenían frías. Esa era otra cosa que había molestado a Connor cuando lo confesó.

—No lo harás, Harry —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza. 

Harry se congeló. —¿Disculpe? 

—Dije que no lo harás —dijo Dumbledore—. He relevado a Minerva de las responsabilidades de enseñarte. Ella no es tu Jefe de Casa, y como Profesora de Transfiguración, tiene otros estudiantes que necesitan su atención. Estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron que un estudiante de Slytherin debería ser capaz de encontrar otras formas de aprender —Dumbledore le sonrió. 

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, lo que pareció desconcertar al Director. Oyó las palabras de McGonagall por lo que eran, un saludo y una declaración de fe. Y no se le había prohibido completamente asociarse con él, como Snape. Todavía podrían ser capaces de encontrarse a escondidas. McGonagall había pensado que era mejor ceder que competir hasta el final. 

 _A veces, ella es casi Slytherin,_ pensó, y luego miró al Director. Dumbledore evitó sus ojos. Probablemente estaba pensando en la magia para usar en Harry en este momento, entonces. _Probablemente_. —Con el debido el respeto, Director, no quiero que me enseñe en su lugar. Hay razones por las que no lo quiero. Espero que las entienda. 

Dumbledore solo agitó una mano. —Eso se puede arreglar más tarde, Harry. O Remus o Sirius serían un excelente candidato para tu próximo maestro. 

Harry ocultó su bufido. A Remus podía entenderlo, pero Sirius… _Solo si quiero una clase sobre cómo despotricar sobre Slytherins o temblar._ Solo se había molestado más con Sirius cuando supo que él era la causa del ataque de Dumbledore a Snape. Harry estaba seguro de que Sirius había mentido sobre la memoria falsa. _Suena como el tipo de cosas que inventaría, seguro de que el Director lo respaldaría, porque al Director le gustan mucho los Gryffindor. No importa que tan ridículo sea. Dumbledore lo apoya._  

—No, esto es otra cosa —dijo Dumbledore, solemne ahora, y sacó una gran carta de su bolsillo. Harry reconoció el sello del Ministerio en el frente. Él asintió lentamente.

—Lidere el camino, Director —dijo. 

* * *

 

Una vez que estuvieron sentados en la oficina de Dumbledore, y Harry rechazó té, dulces y otra taza de té, el Director le entregó la carta del Ministerio. Harry no perdió tiempo en abrirla. 

> _Estimado Señor Potter:_
> 
> _Nos damos cuenta de que esto debe sorprenderlo, y de hecho nos encontramos en una posición algo inusual. Normalmente, les escribimos a los padres de un niño de su edad. Sin embargo, al contactar a sus padres, dijeron tener solo un hijo, Connor Potter, el Chico-Que-Vivió, aunque los registros de nacimiento y su asistencia a Hogwarts prueban claramente su existencia, y admitieron recordar a un Harry Potter que se había mudado lejos o murió hace mucho tiempo. Parecían pensar que era pariente de su padre._
> 
> _Este es un signo de magia Oscura en funcionamiento, y como tal, nos vemos obligados a recurrir a esta forma de comunicación bastante inusual, y por solicitud._
> 
> _Nos ha llamado la atención que demuestre poderosa magia, tanto de Luz como Oscura, que no exhibió el año pasado. Entendemos que tal magia no es su culpa, sino el resultado de su nacimiento, y nos apresuramos a asegurarle que no le consideramos culpable. Sin embargo, un niño mágico tan poderoso debe tener un guardián para que la comunidad mágica en general se asegure a sí misma que la magia no se está volviendo loca ni sea desentrenada. Dado que hemos contactado a sus padres y ellos son víctimas de magia Oscura que hace que nieguen su existencia, actualmente creemos que no son tutores adecuados para usted._
> 
> _Normalmente nombraríamos un tutor designado por el Wizengamot, pero su caso es lo suficientemente especial como para que el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica se preocupe por ello. Creemos que debe tener un tutor que: a) viva en los terrenos de Hogwarts, para que pueda continuar asistiendo a la escuela y adquirir entrenamiento para su magia, b) sea alguien en quien confíe, lo que facilitará su entrenamiento, y c) pueda aprender algunos de los hechos del caso, ya que los magos poderosos no suelen surgir como lo hizo usted y tememos que pueda haber algo antinatural en su magia, quizás como resultado del hechizo de Oscuro sobre sus padres. Como alguien que cumple todas estas condiciones excepto la última, hemos elegido a Albus Dumbledore. Por favor, firme la carta adjunta a esta; confirmará la elección del tutor del Departamento y nos otorgará permiso para divulgar los hechos del caso, tal como los entendemos, a él. También se le otorga la opción de elegir su propio tutor, siempre que cumpla con los criterios establecidos en esta carta._
> 
> _Amelia Bones_
> 
> _Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica._

Harry giró la carta por un momento, preguntándose por qué lo habían contactado directamente en vez de Dumbledore. ¿Era la naturaleza inusual del caso, o el hecho de que sus padres todavía estaban vivos, pero víctimas de una maldición desconocida, o-? 

Y luego supo lo que probablemente era, y quiso reírse. El Ministerio habría escuchado acerca de su magia. Y querrían mantener las cosas en silencio, ya que Harry era el hermano de Connor. Todo esto estaba siendo organizado para pasar el caso lo más silenciosa y lo rápidamente posible, sin la posibilidad de hacerlo público o molestar a Harry. 

Harry levantó la vista hacia la cara sonriente de Dumbledore. —El Ministerio contactó a mis padres —dijo—. Ellos no me recuerdan, por lo que están designando a un tutor que tiene que vivir en los terrenos de Hogwarts y supervisar mi entrenamiento. Quieren nombrarlo a usted. 

La sonrisa de Dumbledore se ensanchó. —Eso sería maravilloso, Harry. Hace mucho que esperaba la oportunidad de trabajar más estrechamente contigo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia él, luego volvió a la carta adjunta con la de Amelia Bones. Tenía una línea simple para su firma (mágicamente vinculante, por supuesto) si aceptaba a Dumbledore como su guardián, y otras pocas líneas para que llenara, con la firma, si quería otro guardián. La carta le advirtió severamente que su tutor elegido tendría que cumplir con todas las normas establecidas por el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica en el documento original. 

Las palabras necesarias fueron escritas, y un destello blanco brillante viajó alrededor de la habitación. Harry se rio entre dientes. Tendría que estudiar las letras del Ministerio y ver qué magia usaban, si tenía la oportunidad. Su mano ya estaba vacía, aparentemente la carta se había comunicado con el documento original para confirmar que el guardián elegido cumplía con los estándares establecidos en él, que esto era lo que realmente él quería, y con Hogwarts para confirmar que el guardián elegido estaba en residencia, y luego se iría al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Harry se preguntó distraídamente si los Aurores habían inventado ese hechizo en particular, o si era el producto de algún investigador con exceso de trabajo y mal pagado. 

—¡Excelente, Harry! —dijo Dumbledore, sentándose—. ¿Puedo ver la carta original? 

Harry se lo entregó, y esperó en paciente silencio mientras lo leía. Dumbledore levantó la vista al final, parpadeando. —Me siento halagado de que hayas cambiado de opinión sobre confiar en mí, Harry —dijo. 

—No lo hice —dijo Harry, y disfrutó al ver que el rostro de Dumbledore cambiaba. _Puedo ser como un león, a veces. Puedo enfrentar lo que he hecho_ —. Hay una opción que mencionan al final, sobre elegir mi propio tutor. Lo hice. Y, como ve, cumplió con todos los estándares establecidos en la carta —él se encogió de hombros. 

—¿Quién? —susurró Dumbledore.

—El Profesor Severus Snape, por supuesto —dijo Harry gratamente. 

Dumbledore se levantó. Harry podía sentir el poder que se levantaba a su alrededor. Se encontró con los ojos de Dumbledore con calma. —¿Realmente hará esto, Director? —preguntó—. Podríamos destruir Hogwarts si tuviéramos un duelo. Ya lo sabe. 

—No le has preguntado a Severus, Harry —dijo el director—. ¿Estás seguro de que estaría dispuesto a asumir una carga como esta? 

—Oh, estoy bastante seguro de que lo estaría —dijo Harry, y mostró sus dientes en lo que no era una sonrisa. 

Dumbledore lo miró por un largo momento, luego se sentó y negó con la cabeza. —Debo admitir que no entiendo, Harry —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Por qué harías esto? Hay tantas cosas en las que debes ser entrenado, tantas cosas que no entiendes, y yo soy la mejor opción en entrenarte para que las conozcas. 

—No las ha explicado hasta ahora —dijo Harry—. Me convirtió en un esclavo. Merlín solo sabe por qué, pero confío en Snape, y ha demostrado cuánto está dispuesto a arriesgarse por mí. 

—Haré todo lo posible para removerte de su cuidado de nuevo —dijo Dumbledore con calma—. Debes saber eso. 

—Lo sé —dijo Harry.

—¿Cuánto tiempo jugaremos este juego? —la cara de Dumbledore era larga y triste, lo suficientemente triste como para romper un corazón—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que seamos aliados para derrotar a Voldemort, Harry? 

—Mientras sea necesario —dijo Harry, y le dio la espalda. Dumbledore no intentó que se quedara en la oficina. 

 

Harry fue hacia las mazmorras. Caminó hacia la oficina de Snape y llamó a la puerta, sabiendo que el profesor estaba trabajando hasta tarde en la Poción Matalobos de Remus. 

La mirada en el rostro de Snape cuando abrió la puerta hizo que toda la ira de Harry hacia Dumbledore se disolviera. —¡Niño idiota! —Snape siseó. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Si el Director… 

—Acabo de convertirlo en mi tutor presentando un documento ante el Ministerio —lo interrumpió Harry—. ¿Puedo entrar? 

Snape lo miró fijamente por un largo momento. Hubo un leve destello de calidez en sus ojos antes de inclinar la cabeza y apartarse del camino. —Niño idiota —dijo de nuevo, más suavemente esta vez—. Supongo que has dejado todo tu equipo de elaboración de pociones con Minerva. 

—Sí —dijo Harry amablemente. 

—Bueno, se lo pediremos mañana. Mientras tanto, ven aquí y hazte útil por una vez. 

Harry se movió para preparar una de las pociones menores que usaba la Matalobos. Después de trabajar tan duro en el lote de Hawthorn, podía decir fácilmente en dónde estaba la preparación en cualquier etapa. 

—¿Y Harry? 

Harry levantó la vista. Snape lo miraba con la cabeza inclinada. 

—Bien hecho —dijo Snape en voz baja. 

Esta vez, destruyó el amargo recuerdo de lo que había dicho después del Veritaserum y lo reemplazó por uno bueno. Harry le sonrió y volvió a su preparación.


	14. Interludio: Un poco de conocimiento

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Interludio: Un poco de conocimiento**  

 

_17 de octubre de 1993_

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

Espero que perdone los medios formales de saludo al comienzo de esta carta y el encantamiento que he puesto en este pergamino para hacer que mi letra no sea familiar. Lo conozco, sé mucho sobre usted y me parece hipócrita esconderme detrás de una máscara que he creado. Sin embargo, siento que no tengo otra opción. Si supiera quién soy, me preguntará, desconfiará de mis motivos para comunicarme con usted de esta manera y, sobre todo, exigirá respuestas que no creerá. Por favor, tenga paciencia conmigo, y lea lo que escribo aquí, y haga su mejor esfuerzo para abrir su mente y conceder que la posibilidad de la verdad está aquí, si no la realidad.

Estoy bajo presión mientras escribo esto. Hay muchos a los que no les gustaría nada más que quitarme la elección que intento darle- 

No, esas son las palabras equivocadas. La elección siempre ha sido suya, y yo no soy quien se la dará. Yo soy la única persona que, si todo va bien y usted otorga la posibilidad de verdad a estas palabras, le hará saber que existe. 

Habrá leído la historia de la Primera Guerra con el Señor Oscuro. Habrá leído otras historias. Sé que es asombrosamente bien versado en las antiguas costumbres sangrepura, y que ha usado ese conocimiento en el pasado para danzar con sangrepuras y vencerlos en su propio territorio. Sin embargo, le pido que reconsidere un hecho muy simple de esa historia: 

¿Por qué el título usado siempre ha sido “Señor?” (O “Señora”, como en el caso de la Señora de la Luz Calypso McGonagall, pero debo admitir con pesar que las brujas a menudo tienen mejor sentido que involucrarse en juegos de conquista y poder, prefiriendo en cambio, detenerse en la mente interna y desarrollar su propio control sobre sí mismas). 

El título es importante, señor Potter. Hace un reclamo y anuncia lo que el mago es para todo el mundo. Los sangrepura, y sangremuggle—no es el nombre que yo uso para ellos, pero sé que es el que prefiere usted—una vez que se convirtieron en parte del mundo mágico, otorgan cierto reconocimiento al usarlo. Ellos reconocen que el mago que lo sostiene posee poder, poder sobre ellos. Magia, señor Potter. Canta más dulcemente de lo que puede conocer, ya que usted creció con tanto de su poder confinado, un Señor en nuestro mundo sostenido como una figura para que se reverencie, y uno identificado como el objetivo de su enemistad. 

Los Señores Oscuros tienden a conquistar. Los Señores de la Luz tienden a gobernar. Ambos influencian a sus seguidores con el puro atractivo de estar cerca de tanta magia. Y si uno tiene que otorgarles el título de Señor y a veces obedecer sus órdenes, ¿qué con eso? Al menos ese inmenso poder no se vuelve contra ellos. Y para muchos servidores de los Señores, ha sido más que miedo a ese poder, o incluso a ideales compartidos. Nacimos para estar cerca de la magia, aquellos de nosotros que lo llevamos en nuestra sangre. Nos fortalece, nos revitaliza, limpia nuestras almas, trabaja un renacimiento en nuestras percepciones de nosotros mismos, cambia nuestra relación con el mundo que nos rodea. Imagine que fluye sobre usted como las olas de un océano que puede respirar, y que al mismo tiempo es luz y dulce música y el aroma de rosas (o cualquier flor que usted prefiera). Es embriagador. No es imposible resistirse, especialmente una vez que uno se da cuenta de ello, pero es muy convincente, muy cautivador.

Ahora imagine, señor Potter, qué pasaría si un mago con tanto poder entrara en nuestro mundo y no reclamara el título de Señor. Imagínese que, en cambio, considerara las compulsiones que los Señores solían usar y las desdeñara. Imagine que trabajara para ejercer su poder con tanta delicadeza y tal finura que no dañaría las mentes a su alrededor. Imagine que ofrece posibilidades a quienes lo rodean, caminos para el futuro y esperanzas que nunca podrían haber logrado sin su magia para respaldarlos. Imagine que fuera consciente, en todo momento, de lo que su poder puede hacer y para lo que podría ser utilizado, y pesara las esperanzas de aquellos que acudan a él, y rechazara a los que considerara incorrectos en lugar de obedecer sin pensar los deseos de cada mago. Imagine tal poder doblado para defender, proteger y servir. 

Muchos Señores se han vuelto locos tratando de ser una criatura así, y terminaron usando el título más simple. Otros aullaron de miedo y negaron que existiera tal posibilidad, porque eso significaría que perderían seguidores, o tendrían que buscar demasiado y duramente su propia tendencia a usar la compulsión sin pensar. Y en la práctica, señor Potter, a menudo ha habido poca diferencia entre los Señores de la Luz y los Señores Oscuros. Ambos podrían manejar la magia de ambos lados, la compulsión o el libre albedrío. Son las lealtades a las que se declararon las que marcaron la diferencia, eso y la fuerza de su magia. 

Le diré ahora, señor Potter, que creo que tiene una buena posibilidad de convertirse en un mago, sin nombre en este momento, pero comprometido tanto con su propia libertad como con la de los demás. Estoy tratando de mostrarles a otros que ese también podría ser su camino. Pero solo puedo persuadir, y eso llevará mucho tiempo. No forzaré. No voy a obligar. He usado magia Oscura sin vacilar en el pasado, pero no por esto. El propósito es demasiado alto, el camino demasiado brillante. 

Dos cosas debe saber: 

Primero, Dumbledore teme en lo que usted se puede convertir. Teme lo que significaría si un simple niño de trece años fuera capaz de hacer cosas más grandes y más morales que él, porque teme mirar demasiado de cerca las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones. Es un miedo que todos los Señores de la Luz han tenido. 

Segundo, no confíe en Sirius Black. 

_Starborn._


	15. Canuto y Lunático

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 13: Canuto y Lunático**  

 

—¿Harry?

Harry dobló apresuradamente la carta de Starborn y la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica cuando Connor se metió en la lechucería. Harry negó con la cabeza y volvió a su tarea, atando el paquete que había hecho alrededor de la pierna de Hedwig mientras se balanceaba en su posición. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no se caería, dio un paso atrás y se encontró con los ojos dorados de Hedwig.

—Lleva esto a Lucius Malfoy, chica, por favor —dijo en voz baja.

Hedwig le ululó, se inclinó para pasar un mechón de su pelo por el pico y luego se fue, sus alas levantaron una nube de polvo y plumas. Harry estornudó y escuchó a Connor estornudar detrás de él. Harry sonrió. Fue un momento pacífico disfrutado con su hermano.

No duró.

—¿Harry? —Connor preguntó, su voz espesa con incredulidad—. ¿Qué haces enviando regalos a Lucius  _Malfoy_ , de todas las personas?

Harry se giró para mirarlo. Godric, la lechuza real negra de Connor, estaba tratando de llamar su atención desde su posición, pero Connor la ignoró. Su mirada estaba fija en Harry, sus ojos color avellana abiertos de par en par con incredulidad y algo que parecía una traición. Harry suspiró. Se había acostumbrado a esa mirada en la cara de su hermano últimamente.

—Porque estoy danzando una tregua con él —dijo Harry simplemente.

La expresión perpleja en la cara de Connor no se suavizó.

Harry murmuró en voz baja. —¿Sirius no te está enseñando algo? —preguntó, irritado, mientras pasaba junto a Connor y se volvía hacia las escaleras—. Dijo que sí. Necesitas saber sobre las costumbres y la historia sangrepura y el honor para poder ser un buen líder.

—Él me ha estado enseñando magia compulsiva —dijo Connor, con voz fría, mientras seguía a Harry—. Pensé que estarías  _orgulloso_  de mí, Harry. Esto es lo que se supone que debo aprender. Estoy aprendiendo a pelear, a sobrevivir en la guerra, a ser el Chico-Que-Vivió. ¿Qué más me quieres que haga?

Harry se giró y se apoyó en la pared de la escalera. —Connor, ¿qué crees que pasará después de la guerra?

La cara de Connor se quedó en blanco, no la expresión de cansancio practicado que tenía últimamente cada vez que Harry no estaba de acuerdo con él acerca de Slytherin, sino verdadera confusión. —¿Qué quieres decir? Sé que vamos a ganar. Sirius me dijo que los Señores de la Luz siempre han derrotado a los Señores Oscuros, y eso es para lo que él me está entrenando, para ser un Señor de la Luz.

Harry ahogó un escalofrío. Lo había sospechado, pero tenía una idea diferente de lo que podría significar el término ahora, después de leer la carta de Starborn. —Está bien, entonces ganamos la guerra. ¿Y luego qué pasa?

Connor habló, con la voz de alguien que aún estaba tratando de pensar sobre ello. —Bueno… creo que pondremos a los Mortífagos en Azkaban —Harry se mordió la lengua. Su hermano realmente no entendería los contactos que tenía Harry entre los antiguos Mortífagos—. Y luego sanaremos a las personas heridas en la guerra. Y Dumbledore probablemente pronuncie un discurso —sacudió la cabeza—. No sé. ¿Qué crees que pasará después de la guerra, Harry?

Harry suspiró y se frotó los ojos. —Creo que habrá mucha gente a la que sanar —dijo—. Y creo que habrá personas que nos molestarán por ganar. Y habrá sangrepuras de nuestro lado, y sangrepura en nuestra contra. Creo que tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer, Connor, para juntar al mundo mágico de nuevo. Si no conoces la historia y las costumbres sangrepura, ¿cómo vas a hacerlo? Tendrás que enviar a otra persona para hablar con ellos en lugar de ir tú, y eso es un insulto.

—¡Harry, piensas  _demasiado_  sobre este tipo de cosas! —bramó Connor y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Ahora, vamos. Sirius dijo que hoy te puedes sentar en mi lección. ¿Recuerdas?

Harry logró esconder su estremecimiento. —Sí, claro —dijo.

Debería estar agradecido, se dijo mientras bajaban apresuradamente las escaleras. Podía pasar tiempo con su hermano hoy, y todas las otras personas con las que pudo haberlo pasado—Draco, Flint, Luna, Neville, Zacharias, Justin—habían entendido, aunque de mala gana, que un día con su hermano era una delicia rara.

Pero Harry había esperado que Connor quisiera pasar al menos parte del día volando, comiendo o jugando una broma. No quería sentarse y mirar mientras magia compulsiva era practicada por unas horas, y luego tener que excusarse porque estaba temblando y enfermo de miedo y repulsión.

Como si leyera su mente, Connor preguntó melancólicamente: —Harry, ¿no hay alguna forma en la que puedas sentirte más cómodo con la magia compulsiva? ¿Por mi bien? No es un regalo Oscuro, lo sabemos ahora.

—Remus diría que sí —interrumpió Harry—. Recuerdas cómo explicó la magia de Luz y la Oscura al comienzo del año.

Connor se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, Remus estaba equivocado. ¿Vas a creerle, o a todos los libros que explican que la magia compulsiva puede ser un regalo de la Luz, mientras la persona que lo tenga aprenda a controlarlo?

 _Me metí en problemas el año pasado por confiar en un libro,_  Harry casi dijo, pero se detuvo. Connor lo sabía muy bien. Él también había sido poseído por Tom Riddle, después de todo. —¿Puedo leer el libro que explica lo que eres? ¿Sabes, el del goblin?

Connor parpadeó, luego sonrió. —¡Por supuesto! —sin duda, estaba cautivado por ver a Harry finalmente interesado en algo más que el asqueroso aspecto de la magia compulsiva.

Harry tocó la carta en su bolsillo, y escuchó el pergamino arrugarse. Ahora que Starborn le había dado una idea de qué buscar, Harry realmente quería leer ese libro para sí mismo, con la esperanza de que le permitiera comprender un poco más las cripticas palabras de Starborn.

* * *

> _Los goblins del Norte siempre se han proclamado diferentes de los goblins del Sur, que han estado trabajando y viviendo entre magos desde antes de la conquista normanda. Los goblins del Norte, por otro lado, han dicho que respetarían solo a un mago que cumpliera con un cierto conjunto de criterios…_

—¡Muy bien, Connor!

Harry parpadeó y miró hacia arriba. Connor y Sirius estaban al otro lado de la habitación en la Casa de los Gritos, y aparentemente Connor acababa de obligar a un conejo a saltar directamente a su mano. Su hermano se reía de placer, y el conejo estaba luchando salvajemente, luchando contra una presión invisible en su cuerpo.

La respiración de Harry se aceleró, y su vista comenzó a girar y se redujo a un difuminado distante. Se volvió apresuradamente, decidido, de vuelta al libro de Griphook Fishbaggin. Podía ver por qué fascinaba a Connor. Hablaba mucho sobre la magia compulsiva en términos vagos y abstractos, y mencionaba los buenos usos que se le habían dado.

Pero también elogiaba el libre albedrío en términos más elevados, y Harry se preguntó cómo podría haberse escapado eso de su hermano. Tal vez simplemente no había querido verlo.

> _Ese conjunto de criterios ha sido variado y problemáticamente definido, tanto por los magos como por los goblins. A continuación se encuentra una lista de las palabras y frases en Duendizonga, la lengua goblin, que pueden tomarse para referirse a dicho mago._

Harry pasó la página, y su boca se abrió. Connor no había estado bromeando sobre la lista de términos. Incluso el más simple tenía su propia explicación, salpicada de frecuentes signos de interrogación.

> _****Halark mazkatin.** ** _ _Esta frase se traduce nominalmente como “abridor de puertas”, pero es un enigma por qué los goblins necesitarían una segunda frase para ello, ya que tienen su propia palabra para “portero”. Además, las puertas supuestamente no son literales. ¿Qué significa esto?_
> 
> _****Kevnaz.** ** _ _Esta palabra simplemente significa “vidente”. Al menos, así lo creí por un largo tiempo. Sin embargo, he aprendido que la implicación es de un vidente no-goblin. (Por mucho que nos refiramos a criaturas mágicas “no humanas”, los goblins del Norte se refieren a “no-goblins”.) Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, ¿los goblins creen que otras especies pueden incluso tener verdaderos videntes? No lo había pensado así._

Y así sucesivamente, con Fishbaggin aparentemente tan confundido como Harry comenzaba a estar. Oyó una garganta que se aclaraba, y eso le llevó a apartar su atención del libro. Connor estaba frente a él, sonriendo levemente.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó Harry, cuando su hermano simplemente siguió sonriéndole, en lugar de hacer algo.

Connor negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. —Solo quería ver cuánto tiempo te tomaría decir que sí —dijo—. Sirius quiere hablar contigo sobre algo. Te veré en Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo? —él rebotó hacia la entrada al túnel que corría bajo el Sauce Boxeador y hacia la escuela. Harry asintió desconcertado a la espalda de su hermano, luego se giró y miró a Sirius.

Sirius estaba en la cama al lado de Harry y puso su cabeza en sus manos.

Harry se tensó de inmediato. Esta iba a ser otra de las peores sesiones, entonces, en las que Sirius lloraba y temblaba. Harry las había temido desde la primera vez que sucedieron, cuando visitó por primera vez al par. Connor simplemente se había quedado de pie en el fondo, con una expresión de simpatía en su rostro, mientras Sirius sollozaba y le decía a Harry lo mucho que significaba para él, era su  _ahijado_ ,  _significaba_  algo para él, ¿no lo  _veía_? Harry tuvo que responder con disculpas incómodas e intentó explicar su distancia, ninguna de las cuales fue bien con Sirius. Desde ese momento, Connor los había dejado solos cuando hablaban. Él afirmó, cuando Harry le preguntó, que padrino y ahijado necesitaban tiempo a solas.

Harry dudaba de eso. Él, al menos, no necesitaba estar a solas con la persona en la que Sirius se había convertido o se estaba convirtiendo.

Algo sorprendido por la amargura de ese pensamiento, no estaba preparado para que Sirius levantara la cabeza, se limpiara los ojos y dijera: —Tus padres me enviaron una carta, Harry. Los aurores los han interrogado.  _¡Aurores!_  La carta decía que tenía un hijo llamado Harry Potter que asistía a Hogwarts, de quien no se acordaban, y que hasta un intento de eliminar el hechizo funcionara, iba a pasar su tiempo con un antiguo Mortífago llamado Severus Snape. La carta decía que su hijo había elegido a Snape como su guardián, de todas las opciones disponibles.

Harry lo miró. Sirius había pasado de enloquecido y tembloroso a furioso. Sus ojos brillaban como cuando atacó a Snape en el Gran Comedor. Tenía las manos apretadas frente a él y respiraba rápido. Harry sintió que su magia respondía instintivamente, fluyendo a través de los canales en su cuerpo, listo para levantar barreras si Sirius lo atacaba.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Sirius—. ¿ _Por qué_  Snape, Harry? ¿Por qué lo quieres? Estoy en Hogwarts, al igual que Lunático. Me enviaron una copia de la carta del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Podrías haber elegido a uno de nosotros. ¿Por qué lo  _elegiste_? —la última palabra fue un gruñido.

Harry descubrió sus dientes.  _¿Entonces todo se reduce a esto? Bien. Lo evitó todo el verano, incluso después de que lo supiera. No hay razón para evitarlo ahora. —_ ¿Sabes por qué puse lancé hechizo a mis padres, Sirius?

—¿Qué hechizo, Harry? —Sirius exigió, inclinándose más cerca. Sus dientes estaban descubiertos como la advertencia de un perro—. ¿Qué les  _hiciste_?

 _—Fugitivus Animus Amplector_  —dijo Harry, tan tranquilo como pudo con su padrino tan cerca. Él quería defenderse, se dio cuenta. Quería lanzar un  _Protego_  y mantener el Encantamiento Escudo entre ellos. Él quería a Snape allí.

Sirius lo miró fijamente, luego negó con la cabeza. —Eso no es posible —dijo—. Los Aurores habrían reconocido y roto ese hechizo.

Harry se rio. No sonaba bien. Eso hizo que la cara de Sirius se arrugara un poco. —Hubieran tenido que usar tanto poder para romper el hechizo como lo hice al lanzarlo —dijo—. Y no creo que ningún Auror sea tan fuerte, incluso si dos o tres de ellos trabajan en combinación.

Ahí. Él lo había dicho, admitió su poder en voz alta a Sirius por primera vez.  _Veamos cómo lo toma._

—Harry —susurró Sirius, y el equilibrio en la habitación se inclinó locamente, lejos de la ira y de vuelta hacia la tristeza de nuevo—. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿En qué te has convertido? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi pequeño ahijado que solía ver a Connor cantando sobre Gryffindor y aplaudía?

Harry respiró profundamente. —Ese no era yo —dijo—. Eso era… ese era tu ahijado. Eso era quien solía ser, en quien mis padres me  _convirtieron_.

Sirius se congeló. Luego dijo: —¿De qué estás hablando, Harry? Lily y James nunca te obligaron a cantar.

Harry apretó los puños, rodó fuera de la cama, y se puso de pie. Podía sentir el aire a su alrededor escalofriante, su rabia y su poder extendiéndose. —Eras un Gryffindor, Sirius. ¿Tienes que ser tan cobarde?

Sorprendido y sin palabras, Sirius no pudo responder antes de que Harry se volviera y comenzara a gritarle. Harry se dio cuenta de que se sentía condenadamente  _bien_  gritar. La furia a su alrededor no se estaba calentando, pero se relajó y parecía menos probable que se extendiera y convirtiera algo en hielo.

—¡Me  _lastimaron_ , Sirius! ¡Y lo sabías, después de lo que mi madre te dijo el año pasado, y dejaste que lo hicieran de todos modos! Retorcieron y deformaron mi mente y mi magia, me ataron y me transformaron en algo que nunca hubiera sido si no fuera por ellos, todavía no sé  _por qué_  lo hicieron, excepto que necesitaban un protector para Connor, ¡y de alguna manera decidieron que yo lo sería! ¡Pero deberían haber ayudado a protegerlo también! Ellos eran los adultos. ¡Ustedes eran los adultos y no  _actuaron_  como adultos, pero lo eran! ¡Debiste haberlo sabido! ¿Por qué diablos no trataste de alejarme de ellos, Sirius? ¿Por qué me trataste como si  _yo_  hubiera hecho algo malo, sólo porque fui Sorteado en Slytherin? Y ahora me estás regañando por elegir a Snape como mi tutor —Harry intentó reír. Se atrapó en su garganta—. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que tal vez me siento  _seguro_  con él, porque él trató de hacer algo para ayudarme, cuando no hiciste una maldita cosa para mantener a mis padres lejos de mí, Sirius? ¡Ni una maldita cosa!

La cara de Sirius estaba blanca como un fantasma cuando Harry terminó. Se volvió tan gris como las túnicas del Dementor en el siguiente instante. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay tantas cosas que no entiendes —murmuró—. Tantas cosas… —se interrumpió bruscamente con un grito, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado, y se cayó y acurrucó en la cama de nuevo.

Harry cerró los ojos y se alejó. No había satisfacción en gritarle a alguien tan débil, y ya podía sentir la culpa arrastrándose donde había estado la rabia. Sirius en realidad no había sido quien hirió a Harry. Esos eran sus padres. Pero Harry se estremeció ante la idea de enfrentarlos, porque lo que sea que les dijera afectaría su vínculo con Connor. Eran los padres de Connor, también.

_¿Tienes que ser tan egoísta?_

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. Eso sonaba como la voz de su madre, y definitivamente provenía de su mente…

_¿Todo tiene que girar alrededor tuyo? ¿No puedes entender que otras personas también han sufrido en sus vidas y que tus sufrimientos no niegan los de ellos ni los disminuyen?_

Un destello de luz y fuego detrás de sus ojos le dijo a Harry qué era esto. La red fénix estaba reviviendo, tal vez conmovida por su inmensa explosión de ira, y extendiendo la mano para tomar lo que podía de sus pensamientos.

La voz de su madre continuó, implacable.  _Entonces fuiste entrenado para jugar el papel de protector de Connor. ¿Eso importa? Hubo un momento en que hubieras luchado contra todos los demás en lugar de renunciar a ese papel. ¿Eso significa que deberíamos pedir disculpas por hacerte lo que eres, la persona que Snape y Draco admiran? Nunca te habrían prestado atención si no fueras como eras, si solo fueras el hermano mayor del Chico-Que-Vivió._

Harry negó con la cabeza débilmente. Esto no podía… eso no era verdad…

_Tu magia es tan fuerte porque estaba confinada. Cuando el confinamiento desaparezca, volverás a la fuerza que siempre has tenido. Y luego querrás a tus padres, a tu padrino, pero te habrán dado la espalda porque no podías apreciar lo que tuviste mientras lo tenías. ¿Quieres que te dejen solo? Parece que estás rogando por eso._

Sonaba más y más como Lily a medida que avanzaba, completa con las llorosas recriminaciones del final. Harry la había escuchado llorar así algunas veces cuando era niño, cuando trataba de rechazar su entrenamiento, diciendo que estaba cansado. ¿Quería que Connor muriera? Ella le había preguntado eso. ¿Quería que su hermano perdiera la vida porque Harry no sabía cómo realizar un Encantamiento Escudo efectivo, porque prefería dormir antes que aprender a defender a Connor contra las maldiciones?

Y cada vez, Harry se había levantado y había vuelto a sus libros. Él podría estar cansado más tarde. Uno de los libros lo había expresado mejor, dando parte de un discurso que un Señor de la Luz defendiéndose de un Señor Oscuro hace seiscientos años dijo y que terminó con  _El descanso es para los muertos._

Harry se sintió caer de rodillas, pero tenuemente. La red fénix se estaba extendiendo sobre su visión ahora, convirtiendo todo en una bruma de fuego y oro, apretando su control sobre su mente. Pensamientos que parecían pensables hace un momento se estaban disolviendo. ¿ _Por qué_  le había gritado a Sirius? ¿Qué importaba que Sirius no confrontara a sus padres sobre la forma en que lo trataban? Harry no hubiera querido que lo hiciera. Él habría estado molesto. Y mira lo que le pasó a Remus cuando interfirió. Tenía que convertirse en un sacrificio, también, o al menos sus recuerdos, por el bien del mundo mágico.

_Infliges tal dolor cuando protestas, dolor en los demás y en tus vínculos con ellos. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres que Connor te mire con disgusto algún día? ¿Quieres que él te pregunte si eliges a los Slytherin o a él, y que tengas que dudar, y que él tenga que darte la espalda y la elección se pierda para siempre? Él es tu hermano. Draco es sólo tu amigo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?_

Harry gritó en la miseria, y oyó unos pasos abruptamente acelerando en el túnel que conducía desde el Sauce Boxeador.

—¿Harry? ¿Sirius?

Remus estaba en la habitación en el siguiente momento, agarrando a Harry y sosteniéndolo cerca. Harry apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Remus y dejó de temblar. La red fénix se estaba retirando, empujada por la presencia de una persona que obviamente aún lo apreciaba, a pesar de su osadía de gritar y usar magia contra otras personas.

Harry cerró los ojos y luchó por calmar las palpitaciones de su corazón. Podía sentir a Sirius y Remus intercambiando miradas por encima de su cabeza, y luego los escuchó discutir, en voz baja. Solo podía captar astillas de su conversación a través del dolor y el caos en su cabeza.

—… no tuvo que hacer eso…

—¡ _Snape_  como guardián, Lunático! Snape…

—… tiene sus razones…

—… forma de pasar más tiempo con nosotros…

—… qué pasó…

—¡De  _ninguna_  manera podemos decirle lo que pasó! De  _ninguna_  manera…

—Silencio, Sirius, lo sé, lo sé. Vamos a preguntarle —Remus se inclinó suavemente e ladeó la barbilla de Harry, hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la altura de los de él. El hombre lobo le dirigió una sonrisa igualmente amable—. Harry —dijo en tono de conversación—, ¿sabías que puedo correr en noches de luna llena desde que comencé a tomar la Poción Matalobos?

Harry parpadeó, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de la mezcla de culpa que lo consumía por sus propias acciones y la ira contra su madre y Dumbledore por poner en primer lugar la red fénix en su mente. —¿De verdad? —preguntó cautelosamente—. Pensé que todavía te quedabas… bueno, aquí o en tu oficina.

Remus se rio suavemente. —¡Difícilmente! Ahora soy un hombre en el cuerpo de un lobo, capaz de vagar y correr sin perder el control de mi instinto. Sirius se transforma en Canuto y viene conmigo —dudó por un momento, luego asintió, como si hubiera tenido que convencerse de que esta era la decisión correcta—. Y nos gustaría que vengas con nosotros. Principalmente corremos por el Bosque Prohibido. Creo que podría ser una buena distracción para tu magia.

Harry podía imaginar que lo sería. Lo único en lo que no quería pensar era en pasar tiempo con Sirius, después de lo que Sirius le había dicho.

_Pero eso realmente no era culpa de Sirius, ¿verdad? Deberías haber sabido mejor que preguntarle sobre eso._

—Está bien —susurró—. ¿Esta luna llena?

Remus asintió con entusiasmo. —Solo una noche, Harry. No sé si estarías dispuesto a correr las tres noches, de todos modos —él sonrió—. Pero deberías vernos. Hay un… un estado salvaje en el Bosque Prohibido que puedo sentir cuando no soy humano. Creo que también lo disfrutarás.

Harry tragó varias veces. —Está bien —susurró al fin.

—¡Excelente! —Remus lo abrazó una vez más y se levantó—. Ahora, vamos. Tengo hambre y quiero almorzar.

Harry le sonrió y lo acompañó fuera de la Casa. Sabía que Sirius los estaba siguiendo, pero no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. No estaba seguro de si se apresuraría a Sirius en ese momento, lo abrazaría y le pediría perdón, o trataría de quitarle la carne de los huesos con solo el filo de su magia.

* * *

Snape le echó un vistazo cuando Harry vino a ayudar a terminar de preparar la Matalobos esa noche y cruzó la habitación, atrapando su barbilla y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Harry desvió la mirada y sacó sus escudos de Oclumancia.

 _Él no lo entendería,_  susurró la red fénix.  _No querría perdonar a Sirius, ¿o sí? Él odia a Sirius. Y tienes que tratar de entender a Sirius. Es obvio que algo le sucedió. Tienes que tratar de entender, Harry. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad._

—¿Qué pasó? —exigió Snape, sin dejar que Harry se fuera.

—Nada —susurró Harry.

—Si no me dices, no puedo ayudarte —Snape todavía no lo dejó ir.

Harry quería decírselo. La tentación era fuerte, las palabras flotando en la punta de su lengua. Pero luego Snape se enojaría en su nombre, y saldría iracundo, y habría otra pelea entre Snape y Sirius, y esta vez Dumbledore podría realmente despedir a Snape. ¿Cómo podría soportar Harry ser la causa de eso? Apenas estaba soportando la oleada de recuerdos que la red fénix le había traído todo el día, cuando había lastimado a otras personas con su magia o su egoísmo.

Se aclaró la garganta. Snape esperó, con los ojos atentos.

—No quiero hablar de eso —susurró Harry, y luego se soltó y caminó hacia uno de los calderos que esperaban.

Los ojos de Snape le hicieron agujeros en la espalda. Harry cortó, mezcló y picó, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que sintió que Snape volvía a su propio trabajo. Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No te imagines por un momento que me he olvidado de esto —dijo Snape entonces, con voz suave y mortal—. Y no imagines por un momento que no sé quién es la causa de esto.

Harry levantó la vista en pánico, solo para ver a Snape mirando fijo a un armario cerrado al otro lado de la habitación. —Tus padres —susurró Snape.

Harry se hundió. No, no era saludable tener a Snape tan enojado con James y Lily, pero al menos estaban en El Valle de Godric, no aquí en Hogwarts, donde Snape podría dañarlos. —Sí —dijo, como si estuviera de acuerdo.

Snape no dijo nada durante el resto de la tarde, excepto para dirigir a Harry en la preparación de la poción. Su mirada no solía vacilar desde el gabinete cerrado, sin importar lo que estaba haciendo. Harry se preguntó qué había allí que era tan interesante.

* * *

—¿Listo, Harry? —preguntó Sirius, ahora luciendo sonriente y alegre, mucho más su ser normal.

Harry se quedó fuera del castillo, temblando levemente cuando una fría brisa lo atravesó. Estaban en el césped frente al Bosque Prohibido, que se alzaba oscuro y negro y extrañamente acogedor. En lo alto, la luna llena resplandecía con una claridad rígida, como un hueso al que alguien había prendido fuego.

La mirada de Harry se dirigió brevemente al hombre lobo que se encontraba al otro lado de Sirius. Remus no se veía exactamente como un lobo normal cuando se transformaba, siendo más largo en la mandíbula y las patas. Pero su pelaje era gris, y tenía la cabeza levantada para poder oler el viento. Y él no había atacado a nadie todavía. Harry se encontró esperando que le ocurriera lo mismo a Hawthorn Parkinson, dondequiera que estuviera. Le había entregado la Poción Matalobos por lechuza hace unos días, ya que ella le había escrito que era demasiado peligroso para ella ir a Hogwarts. Harry quería imaginarla tomándola y corriendo por el bosque, disfrutando de la fuerza, la velocidad y el poder de su cuerpo de altramuz sin el impulso de matar a nadie.

Se giró hacia Sirius y asintió.

Sirius sonrió abiertamente, la sonrisa del diablo-debería-cuidarse que usaba cuando jugaba una broma. —No te preocupes si no puedes mantener el ritmo —dijo en voz baja—. Ese no es el punto. Solo corre.

Se transformó en el perro negro y ladró una vez.

Lunático echó hacia atrás la cabeza y aulló. Harry se estremeció. Ese sonido definitivamente  _no_  era la voz de un lobo normal. No tenía rastro de melancolía, sólo poder salvaje.

Canuto ladró de nuevo, y luego comenzó a correr hacia adelante. Las piernas del hombre lobo bajaron, y luego hacia adelante, y corrió hacia el bosque a una buena distancia por delante de Canuto. El gran perro negro ladró con entusiasmo, todavía corriendo.

Harry corrió tras ellos.

Al principio era fácil seguirles el ritmo, incluso con las ramas golpeando y arañándolo. A veces saltaba sobre el sendero mientras se retorcía y giraba frente a él, y aprovechaba las áreas claras que Lunático y Canuto habían dejado. Pero pronto se lanzaron a través de una maleza espesa que se enganchó pero no los detuvo, y Harry tuvo que correr detrás de ellos, tratando de hacer un seguimiento de las formas que se hundían. Podía ver a Lunático aun acelerando, moviéndose sin esfuerzo, y sabía por su propio jadeo que no podía seguir por mucho más tiempo.

Entonces su magia salió.

Harry sintió que se movía y respiró profundamente, como si le gustaran los olores de la noche salvaje del bosque. Luego barrió su cuerpo, aceleró sus pasos, enfrió sus jadeos y alivió la puntada que había empezado a crecer en su costado. Harry sintió que se levantaba y latía como alas, como sólo se había sentido unas cuantas veces. Una de ellas había sido en la batalla con Voldemort al final del primer año, y se estremeció. Eso no había sido lejos de donde ahora estaba corriendo.

Pero esta vez, no estaba en batalla, y la magia no estaba enojada ni a la defensiva, sólo silenciosa e intencionada. Quería mantenerse al día con Lunático y Canuto. La magia lo sabía, y lo iba a ayudar.

Sintió que se deslizaba entre nudos que deberían haberlo atrapado, y se preguntó si en realidad estaba volando a través de ellos, o si su magia simplemente los había hecho a un lado. Evitó las raíces y las rocas que deberían haberlo hecho tropezar, y saltó a través de pequeños huecos que deberían haberlo hecho caer. Corrió y corrió y corrió, y aun así su aliento salía limpia y fácilmente de sus pulmones. Le hizo sentir ganas de cantar.

Un trino de canción pasó por encima de su cabeza como en respuesta. Harry levantó la cabeza, y vio a Fawkes volando allí, con las alas abiertas y la cola cayendo como la de un cometa. Incluso a través de la oscuridad, Harry podía sentir el ojo del fénix sobre él. Fawkes volvió a cantar, y luego se levantó y desapareció brevemente detrás de las ramas. Harry sabía que lo estaba rastreando, sin embargo, podía sentir la brillante presencia moviéndose firmemente en su hombro derecho.

Luego, se escuchó el sonido de cascos, y los centauros galopaban tan firmemente frente a él. No dijeron nada, pero cuando Harry los miró, ellos asintieron con la cabeza una vez, en graves gestos de reconocimiento. Se giraron en el siguiente momento y volvieron al Bosque.

Otras criaturas los reemplazaron, cosas que Harry reconoció de sus clases y lecturas y otras que no. Le pareció ver una cosa veloz, de dos piernas, que no era un pájaro, con garras y zarpas en los pies lo suficientemente grandes como para rasgar a un hombre en dos. Sabía que en un momento había unicornios, que corrían con la cola detrás de ellos como corrientes de luz de las estrellas, y cuernos que captaban los destellos de la luna llena en formas que le provocaban lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que vio la forma en espiral de una inmensa serpiente y las patas de lo que podrían haber sido arañas gigantes. Ninguno de ellos permaneció largo tiempo, a excepción de Fawkes, a quien Harry todavía podía sentir como un faro sobre él. Todos se movieron junto a él por un corto tiempo, a menudo haciendo un breve gesto de invitación o reconocimiento, y luego se sumergieron en la oscuridad del Bosque.

Harry sintió cada vez menos miedo mientras corría. Su magia se extendió a su alrededor, archivando el Bosque con familiaridad si no con luz. Corría contenido dentro de él, girando como si estuviera en una escoba. Pero esta era la exaltación que siempre había sentido en una escoba fortalecida y profundizada. No tuvo miedo, incluso cuando reconoció la forma de tres cabezas de una Runespoor deslizándose rápidamente a su lado, y gritó un saludo en su propia lengua. Las tres cabezas se volvieron hacia él, dieron tres chasquidos idénticos al unísono, y luego guiaron a la Runespoor hacia los arbustos.

Harry sabía que tendría que terminar en algún momento, y lo hizo. Se detuvo bruscamente en un claro, su corazón latía con fuerza y su cabeza se llenó de oro que no provenía de la red fénix. Giró en círculos, sus manos sobre su cabeza, riendo.  _Sintió_  la luz cuando Fawkes bajó en espiral y aterrizó en su hombro con un estruendo acelerado. Sintió que su magia se extendía aún más, sacudiendo la cabeza como un caballo salvaje, saltando y bailando, sin ningún propósito de herir o destruir, sólo jugar.

La sintió cuando Lunático llegó al borde del claro y se detuvo bruscamente, su nariz en el aire y su actitud y postura rígida. Harry se giró y miró hacia él, todavía sonriendo.

Los brillantes ojos ámbar del hombre lobo lo miraban. Harry estaba desconcertado por ellos. Podía ver el reconocimiento en ellos, el mismo que las otras criaturas mágicas parecían mostrarle, pero ¿por qué? No era como si Lunático no supiera quién era. Remus había estado con Harry desde que era un bebé.

—¡Buen espectáculo, Harry!

Sirius estaba detrás de Canuto, jadeando, humano nuevamente, su cuerpo cubierto de arañazos y su cara más libre de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo. Harry se encontró pensando que debería correr por el Bosque Prohibido todas las noches, si le hacía tanto bien. Lunático se alejó, el extraño reconocimiento desapareció de sus ojos, y le dio un codazo a Sirius en la mano.

Sirius le rascó las orejas, sus ojos ahora en Harry. —¿Cómo te mantuviste con nosotros? —preguntó, con una sonrisa en su voz que decía que ya sabía la respuesta.

—Magia —dijo Harry de inmediato. Fawkes se movió sobre su hombro y frotó su cuello contra el de Harry, lo que lo llevó a levantar una mano y arañar las plumas doradas. Se erizaron con un calor agradable, contrarrestando el frío del aire de finales de octubre.

Sirius sonrió y asintió. —¿Crees que quieres correr más?

Harry pensó en eso, pero un inmenso bostezo lo atrapó, y él negó con la cabeza. Fawkes hizo un chirrido de protesta cuando eso perturbó su posición en el hombro de Harry. —Creo que volveré e iré a la cama —dijo. El aire todavía vibraba con magia, pero ahora se había calmado. Harry decidió que dormiría mejor con el recuerdo de la paz y la maravilla aún intacto, en lugar de agotarse—. Te veo mañana, Sirius, Remus —asintió con la cabeza al hombre lobo.

Las orejas de Lunático se alzaron, y él miró fijamente a Harry. Él se encogió de hombros y pasó junto a ellos, de vuelta al Bosque. La caminata era ligera y fácil, aunque mucho más lenta de lo que había sido antes. Harry supuso que debería preocuparse de que alguna criatura del Bosque lo confrontara y lastimara en el camino de regreso.

Ninguna de ellas lo hizo, aunque a veces Harry vio signos de movimiento en el camino, lo que indicaba que tenía una escolta de nuevo. Tal vez era debido a Fawkes, quien no dio señales de moverse de su posición en el hombro de Harry. Llegó a la entrada del castillo, y todavía Fawkes no se movió. Harry llegó a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin e hizo una pausa para mirar al fénix otra vez. Fawkes echó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró con calma, con un ojo.

—¿Dumbledore no se estará preguntando dónde estás? —preguntó Harry.

Fawkes dio un alegre trino. Harry no podía traducirlo como lo haría Dobby, pero reconoció el tono:  _no me importa._

Harry pensó en su última visita a la oficina de Dumbledore. El fénix no había estado allí. Tal vez Dumbledore no se preocupaba por eso.

—Está bien —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, Fawkes lo reprendió y susurró—:  _Dignatio verus_  —a la pared. Se abrió, y Harry se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos de tercer año. Vio un ligero cambio que era Draco relajándose en el sueño. Harry le había dicho dónde estaría esta noche, pero el otro chico lo había esperado de todos modos.

Fawkes revoloteó desde el hombro de Harry hasta la parte superior de su dosel mientras se ponía el pijama y se cepillaba los dientes, pero luego insistía en meterse dentro de las cortinas con él y posarse en el borde de su cama, irradiando calor.

—Algo tierno, ¿verdad? —Harry murmuró, y cerró los ojos.

Fawkes comenzó a cantar, lo suficientemente suave para que Harry no pensara que estaba molestando a nadie más. Se durmió contento y, por primera vez, cuando la música del fénix se entrelazó con sus sueños, no le dio miedo.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie en su ventana, con las manos apretadas en el alféizar. Podía ver la luna llena desde allí, y sabía que debajo de ella, en algún lugar, Sirius y Remus estaban corriendo, al igual que otros hombres lobo, algunos mansos, otros no. No era eso lo que lo había perturbado.

La magia lo había sacado de la cama. La magia lo había sacudido para despertarlo. Albus podría haber dormido a través de cualquiera de las pequeñas bengalas ordinarias que eran los profesores que realizaban hechizos o la magia accidental de un niño de primer año que escapaba a su control. Pero esto era otra cosa, una sinfonía profunda y en auge que había levantado miles de voces en respuesta a eso. El Bosque Prohibido todavía se movía, no como un nido de avispas, sino como una criatura elegante y hermosa que se despierta después de un largo sueño.

 _Y a punto de ir a cazar,_  pensó Albus, y se estremeció. Esta fue la primera canción de una amenaza más profunda que Voldemort. Sabía que Voldemort sería derrotado, gracias a la profecía. Harry podría levantar la voz fácilmente y provocar tantas respuestas que sucedería algo completamente diferente, algo que sacudiría los cimientos del mundo mágico. Y cuando se estremecían los cimientos, la gente moría.

 _Debía_  atar al chico de nuevo. Era la única respuesta. Había pensado que el sutil fortalecimiento de la red fénix que había estado haciendo últimamente funcionaría, pero si la magia de Harry era tan libre como esto, era una señal de que la red se había debilitado una vez más.

Se giró para volver a la cama, frunciendo el ceño a la percha de Fawkes por el camino. Por supuesto, el fénix se había ido por largos períodos de tiempo antes, pero no era propio de él mantenerse alejado cuando Albus podría haber usado la compañía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a quienes comentan, y una sincera disculpa por no responderles (casi) nunca, sólo me da tiempo de actualizar y luego tengo que salir corriendo (a veces literalmente) a hacer otras cosas. 
> 
> Un beso a todos.


	16. Detención con Draco

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 14: Detención con Draco**  

 

_Clink._

Albus suspiró y enderezó su espalda cuando colocó el último eslabón de su trampa. No sería posible usarlo hasta esta noche—los dispositivos necesitaban tiempo para adaptarse a los hechizos que les había puesto, y Harry tendría que estar en sus habitaciones, durmiendo, lo que sucedería con seguridad después de la Fiesta de Halloween—pero dudaba que alguien lo descubriera antes. Había ordenado a los elfos domésticos colocar los dispositivos en lugares apartados, y por supuesto, ya que era el Director de Hogwarts, le habían obedecido con gusto y rapidez. 

Agitó una mano para cerrar la ventana que se cernía sobre el lugar donde había observado la ubicación de la trampa, y luego se sentó pesadamente detrás de su escritorio, para lamentarse una vez más que tal trampa hubiera sido necesaria. Si Harry hubiera escuchado las palabras de su madre en su mente ayer, viniendo de uno de los dispositivos no modificados, Albus no habría tenido que hacer esto. 

_Si Voldemort no hubiera hecho lo que hizo la noche en que atacó El Valle de Godric, no tendrías ninguna razón para preocuparte por esto en absoluto._

Albus asintió con la cabeza, una vez, con determinación, y luego se enderezó. Era inútil desear que el presente volviera atrás y cambiar el pasado, y había vivido lo suficiente como para saber exactamente cuán impotentes eran los remordimientos. 

Salió de la habitación, entonces, para prepararse para la Fiesta de Halloween, mirando la percha de Fawkes sólo con una mirada irritada en el camino. 

* * *

 

—Draco, ¿qué _pasa_ contigo? 

Draco se dio vuelta y se relajó un poco. Harry estaba bien, aunque parecía vencido por la práctica de Quidditch; el primer juego, contra Gryffindor, era el sábado, y Flint había estado dándole duro a todo su equipo. Flint también le había prohibido a Draco que viniera a ver la práctica, alegando que distraía a Harry. Draco no creía que eso fuera cierto, e incluso si lo hubiera hecho, habría determinado que era un pago justo por la forma en que él se preocupaba cada vez que Harry se perdía de vista. 

Hoy, sin embargo, su nerviosismo había aumentado, y no sabía _por qué_. Él negó con la cabeza y se inclinó para tocar un pedazo del cabello de Harry que sobresalía de su cabeza, sonriendo. Harry alejó su mano con un movimiento practicado y negó con la cabeza. 

—Voy a ir a la biblioteca y estudiar con Neville —anunció, agachándose para recoger su bolso del suelo. 

—Bien —dijo Draco, bajando para recoger el libro de Transfiguración que había puesto al lado de la cama—. Iré contigo.

Harry lo miró largamente. —Zacharias probablemente estará allí también —dijo—. Realmente no hay necesidad de que tenga una escolta a la biblioteca, Draco. 

El nerviosismo de Draco se derramó por su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo. —Sí la hay, maldita sea, Harry, y lo sabes —se acercó a Harry y echó su cabello hacia atrás. La cicatriz del rayo estaba inflamada, pero no sangraba. Draco logró esconder su sorpresa y manifestación antes de que arruinara el punto que quería hacer—. Alguien podría intentar atacarte en cualquier momento. 

—De alguna manera creo que el Director tiene mejores cosas que hacer que acechar en las esquinas y esperar por mí, Draco —dijo Harry, y su magia se arremolinaba y gruñía. 

—Yo no. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. — _Bien_. Ven si quieres. Pero no disfruto la sensación de que te estoy reteniendo de tu tarea. Conoces Pociones tan bien como yo. El pobre Neville no lo hace, sin embargo, y eso es lo que le estaré ayudándole a estudiar —se volvió decidido hacia la puerta que bajaba a la sala común. 

—Es por eso que estudiaré otra cosa —dijo Draco, y ahogó una carcajada al ver el sonrojo de Harry. _El pobre chico odia sentirse avergonzado._

Cuanto más se alejaban de la sala común de Slytherin, mejor se Draco sentía, hasta que subían las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo de entrada y lo sintió de nuevo, un zumbido y una queja en contra de sus nervios, aumentando hasta un dolor como una herida en la sien derecha. Draco giró hacia la derecha, y el zumbido se movió hasta que pareció golpearlo en la cara. Draco entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente a los pequeños nichos y puertas esparcidos por el Gran Comedor. _¿De dónde viene eso? ¿Qué es?_

—¿Draco? 

Draco podía oír a Harry golpeteando su pie, pero lo ignoró por el momento. Si él tuviera una forma de deshacerse de su nerviosismo, entonces sí, la tomaría. Se adelantó y por fin ubicó el zumbido y el dolor en una pequeña puerta que probablemente era un armario de escobas. Le resultó difícil concentrarse. Los hechizos de No-Me-Notes parecían estar trabajados en la madera. Sin embargo, después de un momento, agarró la puerta y la abrió. 

El zumbido equivocado se centró en el único objeto extraño en el armario: un Pensadero plateado, sentado en el suelo y rodeado de brillantes runas doradas. Draco frunció el ceño. Había algo mal con la magia del Pensadero algo se retiraba del propósito habitual, pero no podía entender qué era sólo mirando. Tendría que tocarlo. 

—Draco, no. 

Harry estaba sosteniendo su hombro con una mano, y la otra tenía su varita extendida cuando Draco miró. Su expresión se había vuelto rígida. Draco miró fascinado. Era la primera vez que veía ira abierta en la cara de Harry sin una explosión de magia que le hiciera caer en posición fetal por el dolor de cabeza. La ferocidad convenía a Harry mejor que la gimoteante debilidad que lo había aquejado este verano, pensó.

—¿Por qué no? —Draco preguntó—. Sé que eso es lo que me está molestando, Harry. 

—No siento nada —dijo tercamente Harry. 

—No has sido entrenado como yo —dijo Draco, tan amablemente como pudo—. Y aun así, eres tan poderoso que tu magia te protege de pequeñas influencias como estas. Esto es sutil. Pero sé que me ha estado poniendo nervioso o parte de eso —apartó la mano vacilante de Harry de su hombro y caminó hacia adelante, arrodillándose para meter la cabeza en el Pensadero. 

—¡Draco! —vino el grito angustiado de Harry, y oyó pies correr. 

Entonces el recuerdo se lo tragó. 

* * *

 

Draco parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. Sabía a ciencia cierta que no reconocía este lugar. Era una habitación pequeña y ordenada, con imágenes mágicas en las paredes que mostraban una serie desconocida de escenas, en su mayoría campos de hierba con la hierba ondeando en el viento. Las sillas estaban cerca de una chimenea acogedora, que en Malfoy Manor habría sido el doble de grande, y una estantería repleta de libros estaba a lo largo de una pared. Una escalera a su izquierda llevaba hacia arriba, y Draco supuso que debía haber más habitaciones allí. Él se estremeció. La casa sería claustrofóbicamente pequeña si no fuera así. 

—Ahora, Harry, recita los nombres de las siete clases defensivas de maldiciones para mí. 

Draco se giró, y su respiración se atrapó en su garganta y se convirtió en pegamento. Detrás de él, cerca de un sofá, había dos figuras que reconoció, a pesar de no haberlas estudiado de cerca. Una era Lily Potter, a quien conoció brevemente en la oficina de Dumbledore el año pasado. Su rostro estaba gastado y forrado, su boca estaba fija mientras miraba al niño que se balanceaba en una silla al lado de ella. 

La otra era Harry, quizás de cinco o seis años, con sus gafas ya en su lugar y sus ojos en el libro que sostenía. Sin embargo, ante las palabras de su madre, cerró el libro y comenzó a recitar obedientemente. 

—Maldiciones de escudos, maldiciones reflejantes, maldiciones del sueño… 

Draco reconoció los nombres de esos dos primeros tipos de maldiciones defensiva. Los otros nunca los había oído hablar. Harry los recitó impecablemente, y luego se sentó con los ojos en la cara de su madre y esperó. 

Draco se sintió un poco enfermo cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba mirando a su madre de la misma manera que un Crup miraba a su dueño para obtener su aprobación. Y Lily le dio lo que quería, con un asentimiento y una sonrisa y un movimiento de su mano que casi fue una palmadita en la cabeza. Harry sonrió. Entonces Lily se levantó y retrocedió hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Harry se sentó dónde estaba en un gesto sutil de ella.

 _Ella lo tiene bien entrenado, ¿no?_ pensó Draco, la ira ardía como bilis en la parte posterior de su garganta. 

—Ahora —dijo Lily—, finge que te lanzo hechizos. Esta es una batalla para salvar la vida de Connor. Él está detrás de ti y hacia la derecha —Harry tenía los ojos medio cerrados, y Draco sabía que lo estaba imaginando—. Dime qué tipo de maldición defensiva usarías para detener cada tipo de hechizo. 

Ella sacó su varita y la movió en semicírculo. —¡ _Reducto_! 

El hechizo en realidad no se disparó hacia Harry, pero Harry se tensó como si lo hubiera hecho y dijo: —Una maldición reflectora. Entonces tendrías que lidiar con tu propio _Reducto_ reflejado dos o tres veces. 

Lily asintió. —Eso servirá _. ¡Consopio!_  

—Una maldición del sueño —dijo Harry—, para detener el sueño en mitad del movimiento y devolvértelo. 

Lily inclinó su cabeza brevemente hacia la izquierda. —Aceptable, si crees que realmente puedes atrapar mí hechizo y lanzarlo. 

Harry alzó su cabeza ligeramente, sus ojos brillando. Draco hubiera esperado que sonriera, pero su rostro permaneció silencioso e intencionado. —¿Puedo intentar? —preguntó en voz baja. 

Lily asintió. _—¡Consopio!_  

El hechizo apenas había dejado la varita de Lily cuando Harry levantó una mano y gritó: _—¡Speculum Consopio!_  

Una sustancia lechosa se formó frente a Harry, rebotando en el hechizo tan rápido que Draco todavía estaba parpadeando cuando se dio cuenta de que Lily había caído al suelo y se dormido. Harry saltó de su silla, corrió hacia ella, y tocó ligeramente su mejilla. Lily se movió y despertó, mirando a su hijo. —Pensé que habías dicho que utilizarías una maldición del sueño, en lugar de una maldición reflectora —murmuró. 

—Pensé que lo haría, también —dijo Harry—. Pero creo que una maldición reflectora funciona mejor con ese hechizo en particular —él estaba sonriendo, y Draco lo miró. Eso ciertamente transformó su rostro. 

Lily se levantó, y la sonrisa se evaporó cuando Harry miró a su madre. —Dime por qué cambiaste de opinión —dijo Lily, en un tono de hierro silencioso que Draco nunca había escuchado ni siquiera de su madre. _Bueno, tal vez la vez que perseguí a las hadas por todo el jardín de rosas del este y rompí la mayoría de las flores,_ pensó. 

—Porque yo… —Harry se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio. 

—La verdad, Harry —dijo Lily, aún con esa voz de hierro. 

—Parcialmente porque pensé que en verdad era una buena idea —dijo Harry, inclinando la cabeza—. Y en parte porque, bueno, ¿importa si un Mortífago está dormido o dormido y con pesadillas? Todavía no podría perseguirnos.

—Se merecen sufrir por atacar a tu hermano —dijo Lily, poniéndose de rodillas frente a Harry—. Esa es la forma en que tienes que pensar, Harry. 

—Pero pensé que ser amable era algo bueno —Harry sonaba tímido, frágil, inseguro. Draco deseó poder hacer algo para cambiar esto, pero la fascinación mórbida y la furiosa curiosidad acerca de por qué este Pensadero había sido colocado en el armario de las escobas le hicieron seguir mirando. 

—Lo es —dijo Lily suavemente—. Para tu hermano. Connor es el que tiene que seguir siendo inocente para vencer a Voldemort, Harry. Recuerda, ya te conté sobre eso la semana pasada. Connor tiene que mostrar misericordia. 

Harry asintió, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera tratando de recordar una lección difícil, o un sueño que insistía en escapar de su alcance. Draco tuvo que tragar bilis de nuevo. 

—Pero tienes que ser fuerte —dijo Lily, y luego puso su mano debajo de la barbilla de su hijo e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba para que sus ojos verdes se encontraran con los de ella. Eran casi del mismo tono verde, pensó Draco, y quería creer que esa era la única similitud que podía ver entre sus rostros—. Eso significa que si un enemigo se te acerca y trata de lastimarte, tienes que estar dispuesto a lastimarlo. Si alguien intenta matarte, entonces tienes que estar dispuesto a matarlo. O Connor morirá antes de que tenga once años. ¿Quieres que tu hermano muera? 

—No —susurró Harry. 

Lily lo abrazó. —Y sé que tú tampoco quieres matarlo por pasividad. Sólo ten esto en cuenta, Harry. Cualquiera podría resultar ser un enemigo. Casi todos, excepto los Gryffindor y las conocidas familias sangrepura que sirven a la Luz, podrían ser traidores o Mortífagos. Así que debes tener cuidado. Sé que harás amigos cuando vayas a la escuela, pero debes tener cuidado con ellos todo el tiempo. Y si uno de ellos dice algo malo sobre Connor, o trata de lastimarlo, entonces tendrás que lastimarlo.

Draco quería salir del Pensadero, pero no lo suficiente como para resistirse a mirar el resto del recuerdo. _Es una maravilla que no me maldijo por el primer comentario que hice sobre su hermano. Es una maravilla que esté en Slytherin y pareciera que le gustara. Es un milagro que le quede algún sentido de compasión._

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, y se veía y sonaba solemne. 

—Aparte de eso —dijo Lily en voz baja—, lo estás haciendo muy bien, Harry. Te queda poco por aprender. Connor es lo primero, por y para siempre. Cuando hayas aprendido eso, entonces nunca me preocuparé por él otra vez. Sé que estarás allí, protegiéndolo de todos sus enemigos y haciéndoles daño si intentan lastimarlo —ella se llevó una mano a la frente y la apoyó sobre la cicatriz del rayo—. Connor tiene misericordia y compasión. Tendrás que ser juez, Harry, y algunas veces el verdugo. 

Harry asintió, y entonces el recuerdo tembló hasta detenerse, y Draco supo que había terminado. Se retorció hacia atrás con un grito ahogado, y luego pateó brutalmente el Pensadero. Las runas doradas a los lados silbaban como lo había hecho la serpiente de Harry el año anterior, pero se calmaron cuando el líquido plateado de los pensamientos en el interior salpicó y corrió sobre ellas, apagando su brillo.

Draco se volvió hacia Harry. Tenía una mano presionada en su sien y respiraba con dureza. Abrió los ojos, pero se habían vuelto medio brillantes. 

—¿Qué estás escuchando? —susurró Draco. 

—La voz de mi madre —le susurró Harry—. Diciéndome que tengo que ser juez, tengo que ser verdugo, porque Connor es amable y misericordioso —apretó los dientes, y Draco se preguntó si era contra el dolor, real o recordado, o para obligarse a decir las siguientes palabras—. Puedo escucharla repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza. La red fénix está regresando. 

Draco lanzó una mirada penetrante al Pensadero, sabiendo ahora que eso era posible. Luego agarró a Harry por los hombros y lo bajó suavemente al piso. Harry jadeaba como si luchara contra un enemigo, y Draco podía sentir sus músculos saltar como los de un unicornio nervioso. 

—Está bien —susurró Draco—. Es solo un recuerdo, Harry, y ella no puede lastimarte. Y ya has protegido a otras personas además de Connor. Me protegiste de los maleficios de Ron el año pasado. Protegiste a Luna de ser intimidada. Has protegido a Neville de fallar en Pociones. Te pusiste entre la varita de Granger y yo en la biblioteca el otro día. Proteges y resguardas a todo tipo de personas. Muestras misericordia y compasión todo el tiempo —su propio corazón latía con fuerza, y de pronto deseó que su madre estuviera allí. Sabía que podía calmar a Harry, ya que lo había hecho ese verano, pero Narcissa podía calmarlo a él y hacerlo más fuerte de lo que necesitaba para Harry. 

—Pero eso es diferente —susurró Harry—. Malo. No debería haber hecho eso, no cuando Connor me necesitó —para horror de Draco, levantó la mirada con ese brillo en sus ojos que Draco había esperado que se hubiera ido para siempre, el que dijo que lo sentía y valoraba la amistad de Draco, pero esperaba ser descartado en cualquier momento—. Necesito ir a buscarlo. 

Draco comenzó a responder, y sintió varios agudos zumbidos centrados en su rostro. _Debe haber otros Pensaderos_ , pensó. _Es por eso que los estoy sintiendo ahora. Y hemos desencadenado la trampa, o tal vez interrumpir este Pensadero lo hizo, y todos se centran en Harry y tratan de ponerlo de nuevo bajo la red fénix._

Draco le dijo a Harry, —Quédate aquí —bastante innecesariamente, no creía que Harry pudiera haberse movido, y luego salió corriendo de la habitación y giró su rostro en dirección del dolor. Era como enfrentarse a un viento punzante, pero encontró la fuente del problema casi de inmediato. Había un Pensadero en un armario al otro lado del pasillo. Draco lo pateó sin molestarse en mirarlo y ver qué memoria contenía. 

Luego rastreó el dolor en las mazmorras y pateó dos Pensaderos en un corredor cerca de la sala común de Slytherin. Había uno cerca del aula de Pociones, y otro cerca de la oficina de Snape. Habían formado todo el círculo posible alrededor de Harry, pensó Draco mientras empapaba su zapato pateando el sexto. Cuando él yacía en su cama esa noche, probablemente, habrían comenzado a moverse, y él habría sido abrumado y enterrado por la embestida de los recuerdos. 

El zumbido ya era bastante débil. Draco exhaló un suspiro de alivio y giró hacia las escaleras de las mazmorras. Pensó que el último estaría cerca del Gran Comedor. Él podría patearlo, y luego-

El Director estaba parado en el pasillo, mirándolo. 

Draco respiró hondo y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. —Hola, Director, señor —dijo—. No sabía que estuviera paseando por las mazmorras. Es un buen lugar para una caminata fría por la mañana. 

—Ha sido desobediente, señor Malfoy —dijo Dumbledore. Él levantó su varita—. Y creo que se ha ganado-

Draco dejó escapar otro suspiro de alivio al sentir la magia que surgió detrás de Dumbledore, bañándolo con el aroma de rosas sobre las ondas cristalinas que fluían. El aire se iluminó y se volvió dulce, y luego Harry acechó alrededor de Dumbledore, que se había congelado en el momento en que la magia se liberó, y se enfrentó al Director. Draco no podía ver la expresión que Harry tenía. Él no creía que lo necesitara. La forma en que el rostro de Dumbledore palideció fue suficiente. 

—¿Cómo te _atreves_ a hacer esto? —Harry susurró—. ¿Cómo te _atreves_ a tratar de hacerle daño? —su magia subió, pero las sensaciones que Draco sentía eran en su mayoría ligeras y dulces. Se encogió de hombros, decidiendo no cuestionar el cambio. Era más agradable que el dolor que solía sentir cuando Harry estaba enojado—. ¿Lo hubieras hechizado o hubieras tratado de matarlo, como hiciste con Peter? 

 _¿Peter?_ Draco pensó, y decidió que esa era una de las cosas que le preguntaría a Harry más tarde. En este momento, no creía que fuera una buena idea preguntarle algo a Harry. 

El Director, por supuesto, era el tipo de tonto que lo intentaría, y que, además, le daría una mirada de regaño mientras observaba a Harry. —Harry —dijo suavemente—, sabes que lo que estaba haciendo era solo por tu propio bien. Los Pensaderos habrían domado tu magia y te habrían permitido volver a pensar en tu hermano amablemente. Sé que han estado discutiendo. Esto los calmaría. 

—Quiero poder elegir las discusiones que tengo, gracias, profesor —dijo Harry. Draco observó cómo el hielo cubría las piedras bajo sus pies—. Y eso todavía no explica lo que le ibas a hacer a Draco. 

—Harry, mi querido muchacho, sólo iba a asignarle la detención — Dumbledore arregló a Draco con esa misma mirada ligeramente regañadora—. Interrumpir mis medidas para ayudarte de la forma en que lo hizo merece perderse la Fiesta de Halloween, creo. 

Draco le sacó la lengua al anciano. Estaba seguro de que el castigo hubiera sido mucho más severo si Harry no hubiera interferido. 

 _Él me salvó de nuevo,_ se dio cuenta entonces. _Puede que no le guste pensar de esa manera, pero sí se interpone entre personas que no son su hermano y hieren._  

—Quiero detención con él —dijo Harry.

—Pero mi querido muchacho, no has hecho nada malo —dijo Dumbledore—. Al menos, no has incumplido las reglas de la escuela. Has sido moralmente incorrecto, y eso es un golpe para tu relación con tu hermano del que podría tardar mucho tiempo recuperarse, pero no obstante… 

Él se calló entonces. Draco dio un paso hacia la derecha, y vislumbró el rostro de Harry. _Sí, me habría callado también._  

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Harry oscuramente—. Creo que atacar al Director debería funcionar muy bien —levantó ambas manos. 

Su magia se hinchó y onduló a su alrededor, y luego se volvió bruscamente de lado. Draco sintió un viento tirando y tirando de él, causando que se moviera un paso más cerca de Harry. Pero lo dejó ir casi de inmediato, y arremetió, centrándose en Dumbledore. Draco miró confundido. ¿Estaba Harry tratando de hacer que el Director tropezara y chocara con su túnica? 

No, no lo estaba, Draco se dio cuenta después de un momento. El viento no era físico, y soplaba hacia Harry, no lejos. 

Estaba tirando de la magia de Dumbledore, arrancándole pedazos de él y fundiéndolos con el poder de Harry. 

Draco sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. _Eso sería bastante aterrador, si estuviera enfocado en mí_ , pensó, con una neblina de miedo y satisfacción en su mente, y luego se presionó más cerca de la espalda de Harry para poder mirar. La sensación era lo que contaba, las ondulantes oleadas de poder y cómo dejaron de existir como entidades separadas en el momento en que golpeaban la magia alrededor de Harry, pero la mirada en el rostro de Dumbledore bien valía la pena mirar. 

Terminó muy pronto. Dumbledore estableció una barrera de algún tipo, y la magia dejó de fluir. Draco abrazó a Harry y olió rosas mientras su magia rebotaba y se ondulaba a su alrededor. Harry dejó escapar una respiración áspera. 

—Eso, señor Potter, fue un crimen mágico serio, y no sólo una violación de las reglas de la escuela —dijo Dumbledore. Su voz era suave. Sus ojos no. Draco supuso que esto era una visión del Mago Blanco que había tomado el campo contra Grindelwald. Se encontró tiritando. 

—¿Y cómo llamaría intentar atar la mente y la magia de un chico, Profesor Dumbledore? —la voz de Harry estaba absolutamente nivelada, pero Draco podía sentir los temblores finos que recorrían su cuerpo—. ¿Cómo llamarías tratar de reforzar la red fénix en mi mente mucho después de haber dicho que no quería que volviera? ¿Cómo llamarías tratar de _matar_ a otro hombre que solo estaba tratando de protegerme? —su voz se estaba alzando, y también su magia. Las piedras entre él y Dumbledore estaban cubiertas de hielo, y en el silencio entre el grito de Harry y su próximo susurro, una de ellas se hizo añicos, los escombros cayeron al suelo por el inmenso estrés al que el hielo lo estaba sometiendo—. Te quiero muerto —susurró Harry, y Draco sintió que su ira se unía a la magia, llenando el pasillo con la presión insoportable de un mago enojado. Draco hizo una mueca. Ahora las sensaciones de su magia se sentían como dolor de nuevo. 

Dumbledore no respondió. Draco no sabía por qué. Tal vez pensó incluso que ahora podía usar a Harry, o tal vez preferiría que Harry estuviera enojado y medio libre que oponiéndose a él en una batalla mágica. Draco podría entender eso. En vez de eso, él solo inclinó la cabeza y dijo: —Ustedes dos se perderán la Fiesta de Halloween esta noche. Su detención consiste en recoger ramas y hojas del césped. No pueden usar magia —luego se volvió y se alejó.

Hubo un momento en que Draco creyó que Harry atacaría su espalda. La magia de Harry tembló, luchando contra la correa que tenía puesta, y luego se derrumbó abruptamente en él. Harry negó y se recostó contra Draco. 

—Gracias —dijo. 

—Creo que estás confundiendo a quién deberían ir esas palabras —dijo Draco, pasando sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry. Parecía que no podía dejar de tocarlo. Probablemente la magia era la responsable de eso, pensó, y luego sacudió la cabeza y dejó a Harry suavemente en pie. 

—Lo digo en serio —dijo Harry, y lo miró—. Por todo eso. Por encontrar a los Pensaderos y patearlos —sus manos se apretaron frente a él brevemente—. La red fénix estaba volviendo ayer, y fue la voz de mi madre la que me habló. Debe haber sido por eso que sucedió. Y quiero agradecerte por estar aquí y retenerme. Podría haber _matado_ a Dumbledore —se giró completamente para enfrentar a Draco—. Y quiero agradecerte por no tener miedo —dijo en voz baja—, cuando descubriste que podía beber magia. 

—¿Lo sabías? —Draco preguntó. 

Harry vaciló brevemente y luego admitió: —Creo que me tragué parte del poder de Voldemort en la Cámara de los Secretos el año pasado. Pero no fue algo que haya intentado hacer conscientemente alguna vez. Así que no, no lo sabía —sus ojos estaban de vuelta en la cara de Draco, estudiándola de cerca—. Pero no estás asustado. 

—No era _mi_ magia la que estabas tratando de tragar —dijo Draco, desconcertado de por qué esto era tan importante para Harry—. Sería como tener miedo de ti porque hablas Pársel, Harry. Siempre y cuando no estés bebiendo mi magia o lanzándome una serpiente, no hay razón para que te tema. 

Harry lo abrazó abruptamente, su cuerpo temblaba con violencia. —Gracias —susurró—. Gracias.

Draco desistió en argumentar que él le debía las gracias a Harry, y sólo lo abrazó. El dolor se estaba retirando de su cabeza, el hielo se retiraba del pasillo, y la magia de Harry ahora simplemente cubría su espalda como una manta cálida. Draco no podía sentir ninguna orden de ella. Si quería que siguiera reteniendo a Harry, estaba más que feliz de complacerla. 

* * *

 

Harry suspiró y se inclinó para recoger otra rama. El viento realmente había sido fresco este fin de semana, y las hojas individuales del Bosque Prohibido habían colonizado el Campo de Quidditch hasta que parecía que estaba creciendo un segundo tipo de hierba. Las ramas eran casi peores, debido a la rapidez con que habitualmente se rompían cuando las recogía.

Harry medio hizo una mueca para sí mismo. _Simplemente no estás acostumbrado a hacer tareas sin magia_ , pensó, mientras cargaba su último brazal hasta el borde del Campo. Dumbledore no les había dicho que pusieran las hojas y ramas en un lugar en particular, así que habían elegido esta y esperaban que el viento no volviera a soplar antes de que terminaran su detención. 

Harry agregó su brazo lleno a la pila y se volvió para estudiar a Draco. En ese momento, estaba persiguiendo una hoja e intentaba levantarla sin dejar caer el resto de lo que tenía en sus brazos. Harry pensó que era un esfuerzo condenado, considerando cuántas ramitas tenía agarradas. Una pequeña lluvia de ellas ya seguía sus pies. 

Había pensado con todo el cuidado posible sobre la detención y el proceso de la misma para evitar pensar en por qué se la habían ganado en primer lugar. Había atacado a Dumbledore, y de alguna manera, él y Draco todavía estaban vivos y libres. Le dolía la cabeza como loco, pero la red fénix era una masa brillante que se movía bajo la superficie de su mente, no en su totalidad. Harry sabía que Dumbledore probablemente lo intentaría de nuevo, pero al menos este plan había fallado. 

Y Draco lo había salvado. Y luego, Draco no temió cuando Harry se lanzó y absorbió parte del poder de Dumbledore. 

Esos eran hechos tan maravillosos que Harry sintió que no podía dejar que su mente los tocara completamente. Sus pensamientos seguían deslizándose a su alrededor y luego volvían, mirándolos con cautela mientras miraba el Pensadero final antes de patearlo. Siguió esperando despertarse y encontrarse un sueño, que Draco lo había defendido con tanta ferocidad y aceptaba su feroz defensa a cambio. 

 _Eso no es algo que hubiera sucedido con Connor_ , sus pensamientos le dijeron abruptamente. _Connor no podría protegerte así, no en contra de Dumbledore, y sabes que te temería_. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. No quería comparar su relación con Draco con su relación con su hermano en este momento. Solo quería pensar en Draco-

Y tal vez reírse cuando dejara caer el siguiente puñado de ramitas, lo que sucedió en el momento siguiente. La integridad del paquete en los brazos de Draco se interrumpió por completo, y Harry se rio mientras se deslizaba por las manos frenéticas de Draco y él quedaba con algunas hojas y una ramita. 

Draco arrojó las hojas y la ramita y pateó el suelo. —No te veo ayudando —declaró. 

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia él, y luego se detuvo cuando vio un destello de movimiento cerca del montón de ramas. Reconoció la nariz levantada, crispada y la cola sin pelo en unos momentos. Peter estaba allí, en forma de rata, y quería hablar con él. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro lento. No había visto a Peter en la escuela, ni siquiera en el Mapa del Merodeador, desde el ataque de Dumbledore. Dumbledore probablemente había fortalecido las barreras para que Peter no pudiera volver a entrar. 

¿Pero Draco lo entendería?

Harry tragó saliva y se giró hacia su amigo. —Draco —susurró, atrapando su atención en un momento—. Por favor, ¿me cubrirás? Hay alguien con quien tengo que hablar. 

Draco no se rio. Sus ojos eran profundos mientras miraban a Harry. —¿Quién es? —preguntó. 

Harry dejó escapar su aliento. —Peter Pettigrew. 

—Tienes los amigos más _extraños_ , Harry —dijo Draco, un poco demasiado tranquilo—. Sin incluirme a mí, por supuesto. Pero sí, te cubriré. Si dejas aquí una ilusión, no debería ser difícil. 

El borde de su voz dijo que pediría una explicación más tarde, pero a Harry no le importó. Su corazón estaba cantando con alivio. Agitó una mano, y una ilusión de él se formó y se agachó para recoger un palo. Su mano lo atravesó, pero Harry pensó que haría falta mucho notarlo. 

—Por supuesto, en realidad no _ayuda_ —se lamentó Draco. 

Harry miró vacilante hacia él. Draco lo echó con la mano. —Ve a hablar con él. Cuanto antes te vayas, más rápido podrás regresar y contarme todo al respecto. 

Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia él y se deslizó alrededor del montón de hojas, siguiendo la cola de la rata más y más allá en la hierba. Peter no se transformó hasta que estuvieron casi en el Bosque Prohibido, y cuando lo hizo, se sentó con la espalda contra un árbol y miró fijamente a Harry. 

—Creo que puedes saber por qué Dumbledore me hizo ser el Guardián Secreto de tus padres ahora —dijo en voz baja.


	17. Interludio: Para Narcissa, Para Lucius

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Interludio: Para Narcissa, Para Lucius**  

 

_1 de noviembre de 1993_

_Querida madre:_  

Tengo mucho, mucho miedo de que Dumbledore lastime a Harry si esto sigue sucediendo. Y he logrado protegerlo hasta ahora, pero no sé qué hacer ahora. No puedo luchar contra el Director hechizo tras hechizo, y ahora ha tratado de usar magia en Harry. 

Hasta ahora, sé que él y Harry tuvieron algún tipo de discusión a fines de septiembre, aunque no sé de qué se trataba, y Harry terminó en la enfermería. Todavía estaba considerando la información que me enviaste entonces, así que no pude ir y ver sus heridas sin exponerme a su magia y arriesgarme (como pensé) a la compulsión. Y justo ayer, Dumbledore trató de tender una especie de trampa con Pensaderos para Harry, y me habría lastimado cuando me enteré y logré interrumpirlo pateando los Pensaderos. Harry me protegió y absorbió parte de la magia del Director. 

Vi uno de los recuerdos en Pensadores. Fue horrible. Su madre le estaba enseñando tipos de maldiciones defensivas y diciéndole que tenía que lastimar a cualquiera que lastimara a su hermano. ¿Qué tipo de bruja hace eso? ¿Qué tipo de madre hace eso? ¡Una sangresucia! Va en contra de todas las pruebas sangrepura que me enseñaste este verano. ¡No enseñas a los niños hasta que están listos! 

¿Qué puedo hacer, madre? ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer? Sé que no puedes extender la mano y proteger a Harry desde tan lejos, pero dijiste que no dejarías que le pasara nada si yo lo elegía. Entonces, por favor, dame un consejo. Estoy tan preocupado por él. Su cicatriz sangra y tiene pesadillas y no me dice la mitad de las cosas que necesito saber, a pesar de que es mi amigo. Y su hermano me asusta. Por favor, ayúdame. 

_Tu amado hijo,_

_Draco._

* * *

_1 de noviembre de 1993_  

Bueno, realmente, Lucius. Esperaba algo mejor de ti que esto. Hasta ahora has intercambiado algunos regalos de tregua con un niño que perecerá en el momento en que el Señor Oscuro se alce de nuevo, simulando creer que este niño es un mago de poder serio, y jugando para encontrar un camino a las barreras de los Potter. Si no supiera tu verdadera dedicación a nuestra causa, diría que estás jugando para los dos lados, tratando de encontrar una manera de mantener contentos a tu esposa e hijo mientras sirves a nuestro Señor. Como un Slytherin. 

Muy bien, entonces. Parece que debo llamar tu atención de otra manera. A los Slytherin también les gustan los dramatismos, si recuerdo correctamente mis propios días en la escuela.

Tu hijo Draco bebe zumo de calabaza en el desayuno todas las mañanas, sin importar qué más haya para beber. Se ríe con Harry Potter como si el mundo nunca fuera a cambiar. Lee demasiado tarde en la noche y cree que nadie se da cuenta cuando bosteza en sus clases. Observa las prácticas de Quidditch de Slytherin hasta que el Capitán, Flint, le dice que se largue. Se preocupa más por la seguridad de este niño con el que estás danzando una tregua que por la suya. 

Puedo alcanzarlo en cualquier momento, Lucius. Puedo arrebatarle la vida. A menos que dejes en claro tu dedicación a nuestra causa y me envíes, en el vial que este búho también carga, tres gotas de tu sangre para ayudar con el despertar de nuestro Señor, la vida del chico estará perdida antes de Yule. 

Lo veo todos los días, Lucius, y no soy alguien a quien otras personas presten atención. No sería difícil matarlo. 

Tienes un día para enviarme las gotas de sangre, y una semana para encontrar la manera de entrar al Valle de Godric, a pesar de las barreras. Entonces te involucrarás más profundamente en nuestra causa y continuarás involucrándote a ti mismo. Habrá una prueba de tu dedicación en Yule. 

Confío en que tendrás un día agradable, Lucius, animado por la idea de que tu hijo continúe respirando.


	18. Soldado en una guerra silenciosa

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 15: Soldado en una guerra silenciosa**  

 

—La red fénix está regresando —le advirtió Harry mientras se sentaba en el césped frente a él—. No estoy seguro de cuánto podré escuchar antes de que vuelva a quemar mis pensamientos. 

Los ojos de Peter se entrecerraron, pero no perdió el tiempo hablando en contra de Dumbledore. Él simplemente asintió. Luego dijo: —Harry, mencioné a Regulus Black la última vez que mantuvimos una conversación adecuada.

Harry parpadeó. —Lo recuerdo. 

Peter se inclinó hacia adelante. —Regulus Black era el hermano menor de Sirius —dijo—. No mucho más joven. Había año entre ellos. Eran amigos cercanos antes de Hogwarts. 

Harry apretó sus manos frente a él. —Repetiré lo que dije entonces —dijo, tan tranquilo como pudo—. ¿ _Por qué_ me ocultarían algo así? Sirius podría haber forjado un vínculo más estrecho conmigo diciéndome que era un hermano mayor como yo, o que lo había sido. Y, por la forma en que los entiendo ahora, no habrían dejado pasar una oportunidad como esa. Querían controlarme, atarme cerca de ellos, y eso habría sido una gran oportunidad. 

—Son tus padres y padrino, Harry —dijo Peter—. ¿Hace que sea más fácil hablar sobre ellos, y el error que te han hecho, cuando no lo reconoces?

Harry apretó sus manos otra vez, y sintió sus manos comenzar a sangrar como su cicatriz. —Me permite no desearles la muerte —dijo. 

Los ojos de Peter se agudizaron, y él asintió de nuevo. —Entonces hablaremos de ellos como “ellos” Harry —dijo—. Y te señalaré por qué no admitirían que Regulus existió. 

»Como dije, él y Sirius eran amigos cercanos antes que Hogwarts. Pero luego Sirius llegó a Hogwarts y fue Sorteado en Gryffindor. De repente, había roto todas las tradiciones que se suponía que debía mantener su familia. Los Black habían sido Slytherins durante tanto tiempo como la existencia de la familia. Todos los primos de Sirius habían ido a esa Casa. Y Sirius era el hijo mayor de la rama principal de la familia. Sé que eso no le importa a una línea como los Potter, pero a una familia sangrepura como los Black _sí_ importaba. Mucho.  

Harry asintió. —Pero Sirius me dijo que era hijo único, y que era por eso que sus padres estaban tan enojados con él —susurró—. No tenían herederos después de que rechazó sus ideales. 

—Tenían a Regulus —dijo Peter en voz baja. Sus ojos miraban más allá de Harry, observando un tiempo del que Harry ahora sospechaba que no sabía ni una pizca de verdad—. Pero él era el hijo _menor_. No podía compensar la pérdida de Sirius, hiciera lo que hiciera, a pesar de que fue Sorteado como Slytherin y creía en los mismos ideales que ellos. 

Harry sintió un escalofrío de repulsión. _Imagínense si nuestros padres nos hubieran favorecido sólo porque yo soy el mayor e ignoré o devalué a Connor porque nació quince minutos después que yo. ¡Qué idiotez_!

Luego recordó que, al parecer, lo habían ignorado y devaluado por no ser el Chico-Que-Vivió. 

Harry tragó y enjauló la pena y el dolor. _Tiene que haber una razón para eso. Aún no sé todo._

—Está bien —dijo, con dureza, porque necesitaba dejar de pensar en esos pensamientos perturbadores de alguna manera—. Digamos que te creo. Digamos que Regulus sí existió, y que Sirius lo perdió ante sus padres al igual que sus padres perdieron a Sirius en el mundo mágico. Entonces, ¿qué pasó? 

—Regulus se convirtió en un Mortífago —dijo Peter en voz baja, y se encontró con los ojos de Harry otra vez—. Pero, y sólo estoy informando esto de segunda mano, entiendo, porque Sirius nunca le contó todos los detalles a alguien, algo salió mal. Algo… cambió su opinión, supongo. O simplemente decidió que estaba cansado de que le ordenaran. Robó algo muy importante para el Señor Oscuro y huyó. Nunca supe de qué se trataba. Nunca fui tan cercano al Señor Oscuro. Mi importancia fue todo prestada de Sirius —miró hacia otro lado, pero no antes de que Harry viera muchas emociones complicadas retorciéndose en su rostro, odio, amor, amargura y cansancio. 

—¿Y se escapó? —preguntó Harry—. ¿O murió? 

—Voldemort —dijo Peter, visiblemente forzándose a decir el nombre—, lo atrapó. Y luego ató la mente de Sirius a la de su hermano. Podía hacerlo, debido a la conexión de sangre. Forzó a Sirius a presenciar la forma en que Regulus sufría mientras lo torturaba.

Harry enterró la cabeza entre las manos, respirando con dificultad. La sola idea de ver a Connor sufrir en su mente lo hizo querer matar algo. 

—Sirius se estaba volviendo loco —dijo Peter, su voz tan distante como la luna—. Ninguno de los Black… bueno, ninguno de ellos era muy estable, excepto Andrómeda y Narcissa. Sirius estaba luchando entre su impulso de mantenerse fiel a sus amigos y su impulso de ir a rescatar a su hermano. Sabía que en el momento en que se saliera a rescatar a Regulus, V-Voldemort lo tomaría, y luego Sirius sería torturado hasta que les diera la ubicación de tus padres. 

—Debido a la profecía —adivinó Harry. 

Peter lo miró bruscamente, luego se relajó. —Pensé que no sabías mucho sobre ello —murmuró—. Sí. Por eso. Y Dumbledore quería ahorrarle eso a Sirius. 

—No entiendo por qué —dijo Harry—. La primera vez que nos vimos, dijiste que habías traicionado a mis padres por orden de Dumbledore. Si de todos modos nos iban a traicionar, ¿por qué importaba si tú o Sirius lo hacían? 

La boca de Peter se curvó en una sonrisa cruel, pero Harry sabía por el tono en su voz que la crueldad estaba dirigida contra él. —Dumbledore no quería que Sirius tuviera que tomar esa decisión, decidir entre sus amigos y su hermano. Me explicó todo y me pidió que tomara el lugar de Sirius como Guardián Secreto. Él realizó un hechizo que… 

Harry gritó cuando la red fénix se encendió en su visión. Peter extendió la mano y lo agarró por el hombro, manteniéndolo firme hasta que pasó el espasmo. 

—No importa el hechizo —dijo Peter suavemente—. En otro momento. Me pidió que ocupara el lugar de Sirius como Guardián Secreto, y les dije a tus padres la razón del cambio. Estaban horrorizados, por supuesto —la emoción en la voz de Peter ahora no era como cualquier cosa que Harry haya escuchado alguna vez—. Nadie debería tener que tomar una decisión como esa, me dijeron. Pobre Sirius, nunca debería estar tan expuesto a la pérdida de la inocencia al elegir entre sus amigos y su hermano. 

Harry escuchó el eco de otras palabras detrás de las que Peter habló. Después de un momento, él las sacó. 

 _Connor debe permanecer inocente hasta el momento en que pueda enfrentar a Voldemort…_  

Con un grito ahogado, Harry borró las palabras de su mente. _No. No son lo mismo, no realmente. Me ofrecieron una elección._  

Pero él había visto esa opción en el Pensadero de Dumbledore. Un escalofrío de ira recordado atormentó a Harry otra vez, y sufrió un breve momento de desesperación. ¿Cómo lidiaba la gente común con estas emociones? ¿Cómo iba a ser normal cuando no había tratado con ellas durante los primeros doce años de su vida? 

—Ya era un espía entre los mortífagos —dijo Peter—. El Señor Oscuro aceptaría mi traición a mis amigos por la misma razón por la que me aceptó como un Mortífago creíble, me aseguró Dumbledore. Pensó que estaba celoso de mis amigos por ser más poderosos y talentosos que yo. ¿No están los magos de menor poder temerosos de aquellos con mayor, y celosos de ellos?

»Tenía razón. Una vez que tus padres me convirtieron en el Guardián Secreto, el Señor Oscuro dejó de torturar a Regulus y lo mató. Concentró todos sus esfuerzos en mí. Me contuve durante una semana, luego me quebré cuando Dumbledore me dijo que lo hiciera, y traicioné la casa en el Valle de Godric. Les dije a tus padres que V-Voldemort los había secuestrado a ustedes y los había llevado a uno de los últimos campos de batalla, para sacrificarlos allí en un oscuro rito sangriento. Se precipitaron allí. Voldemort entró a la casa esa noche, y yo estaba justo detrás de él cuando atacó —Peter cerró los ojos con fuerza. 

El corazón de Harry se había acelerado. El sonido de eso llenó todo su mundo. Luchó salvajemente para calmarlo, porque era muy importante que pudiera escuchar la respuesta de Peter a su siguiente pregunta. 

—¿Sabían que seríamos traicionados? ¿Arriesgaron nuestras vidas a propósito? 

Peter volvió la cabeza y miró a Harry con cuidado. —Por supuesto. Dijiste que conocías la profecía. _Sabían_ lo que sucedería cuando llevé a Voldemort a la casa de un niño nacido en el preciso momento en que la profecía decía que debería nacer. Y, por supuesto, hay otras pistas en la profecía que los hacía sospechar que su casa era la correcta —Peter cerró los ojos otra vez. 

—Después de eso, fue bastante simple —dijo, con la voz tensa y delgada—. Corrí, por supuesto, cuando el Señor Oscuro cayó. Tus padres regresaron y te encontraron herido pero vivo, y el Señor Oscuro era montón de cenizas en el suelo. Ellos sabían quién los había traicionado. Los Aurores me arrestaron, e interrogaron bajo Veritaserum, pero la red fénix estaba en mi mente para entonces, hundida en lo profundo. Me llenó con un tipo diferente de alma que me dio la apariencia de decir la verdad. Pude mirarlos, reír y proclamar mi odio y mis celos por James y Lily Potter. Esa era la misma red que me iba a dar la apariencia de locura en Azkaban, por si alguien me preguntaba sobre esa noche. Dumbledore pudo decir con sinceridad que me había visitado varias veces, y sólo parecía volverme más enojado con los años. Pero Sirius estaba conmigo durante el juicio de todos modos, sólo para asegurarse de que no pisara mal. Estaba decidido a que nadie descubriera que había sido un sacrificio para él, porque no quería que lo consideraran un cobarde o demasiado débil para elegir entre sus amigos y su hermano. 

Sin previo aviso—como todos sus pensamientos últimamente—Harry recordó lo que James le había dicho cuando le contó la historia del uso del _Crucio_ en Bellatrix Lestrange. _Y la traición de Peter golpeó a Sirius más duro que a todos. Estaba en el Ministerio cuando interrogaron a Peter. No creo que haya dormido durante tres días más después de eso. Tuvo que escuchar hasta el último detalle, hasta la última confesión._  

Sirius no había estado tratando desesperadamente de saber por qué uno de sus queridos amigos cometería un crimen. Había estado tratando desesperadamente de asegurarse de que dicho amigo querido, un escudo, un sacrificio, no revelara que era escudo o sacrificio. 

Harry tragó varias veces más. Ahora no era el momento de enfermarse. 

—Y entonces fuiste a Azkaban por doce años —dijo.

—Casi doce años —dijo Peter, con los ojos distantes—. Sí. Eso es lo que hice. Si hubiera revelado lo que había hecho bajo Veritaserum, podría haberme quedado fuera de Azkaban, pero habría revelado que Dumbledore había puesto a sabiendas en peligro a dos niños pequeños, y eso no era permisible. Tampoco era permisible revelar que Sirius había sufrido por tanto tiempo. 

—No sólo Dumbledore —susurró Harry—. Nuestros padres. _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué Peter? ¿Por qué harían eso? 

—La profecía —dijo Peter. 

Harry estaba empezando a odiar esa palabra. Levantó una brizna de hierba y la frotó entre sus dedos hasta que desapareció el impulso de arrancarle la explicación a Peter. —Pero seguramente debe haber habido una justificación mayor que eso —dijo. 

Peter parpadeó. —Por supuesto que sí. Ocultar la debilidad de Sirius y derrotar a Voldemort —se abrazó a sí mismo y miró hacia el bosque—. No puedes entender cómo fue la Primera Guerra, Harry. Todos estaban cansados y seguros de que iban a perder, después de once años de lucha. Crecimos en Hogwarts con el conocimiento de que seríamos soldados yendo a la guerra. Todos querían un _final_. Esa fue la causa de la celebración histérica después de la caída de Voldemort. Nadie realmente pensó cuestionar eso, preguntar cómo y por qué un bebé podría haberlo derrotado _sin_ algo como la profecía, que nunca se hizo pública. No querían. Tenían su héroe, tenían su villano, y eso era todo. Eso fue todo. 

—Pusieron en peligro a Connor —dijo Harry de nuevo. No podía pensar más allá de eso. Siempre había confiado en sus padres para saber qué era lo mejor, para salvar y proteger a su hermano—si él no podía—y ellos habían puesto en peligro a Connor cuando sólo tenía un año. 

—Y a ti, Harry —dijo Peter, mirándole extrañamente. 

Harry tragó saliva. —Sí —dijo, y luego esquivó la incómoda verdad mirándolo fijamente a la cara—. ¿Pero por qué no estás en Azkaban? Estuviste allí doce años. ¿Por qué no la vida que debías quedarte? —su voz vacilaba sobre las últimas palabras. 

—Tienes razón —dijo Peter—. Dumbledore quiso que me quedara toda la vida. Pero me quedé solo en Azkaban, sin el constante refuerzo que creo que has tenido, si hubieran vinculado tu red- 

Harry gritó mientras su vista se oscurecía de dolor. Peter sostuvo su brazo esta vez hasta que se calmó, y luego habló cuidadosamente, mirando a Harry por la menor señal de agonía. 

—Sin refuerzo. Y mi red estaba ligada a dos cosas. Una de ellas era mi sentido de la amistad. Se marchitó cuando ninguno de mis amigos vino a verme, cuando me di cuenta de que todos ellos habían estado lastimosamente ansiosos por sacrificarme solo para que Sirius pudiera dormir con una conciencia tranquila. 

—¿Qué hay de Remus? —preguntó Harry.   

Peter lo miró con dureza. —Remus también lo sabía, Harry. Tenía demasiado miedo de perder a sus amigos para ir contra ellos —él se rio, con dureza—. Remus es muy bueno ignorando cosas que no quiere ver.

La revelación golpeó a Harry con la fuerza de un golpe de martillo. Él había pensado que Remus era sólo otra de las víctimas de Dumbledore. En cambio, él también había conspirado para herir e incluso matar a Connor. 

 _Y a ti._  

Harry le dio a la idea una patada viciosa y se concentró en Peter. 

—¿Y qué fue lo segundo? —preguntó, su propia voz inesperadamente ronca. 

—Un sentido del deber —dijo Peter simplemente—. Dumbledore imprimó en mí que este era mi deber para el futuro, mi deber como Gryffindor, mi deber para un mundo sin el Señor Oscuro. Y, bueno, tenía razón, pensé. Así que renuncié a mi personalidad y a mi libertad y a la buena voluntad de la comunidad mágica para ello. 

»Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más resentido me sentía. Como dije, la pérdida de mis amigos hizo eso. Me convencí de que no era justo que estuviera sentado en esa celda cuando Sirius podía caminar libremente y la red fénix podría haber controlado eso —una sonrisa salvaje se extendió por la cara de Peter—. Pero luego encontré otro deber. 

—¿Cuál? —susurró Harry. 

Peter cerró los ojos con él. —Protegerte. Te prometo que no voy a dejar que te pase lo mismo que a mí, Harry. Me lo prometí a mí mismo también, e incluso atravesé las barreras de la escuela que permitían el paso de Animagos hasta que Dumbledore los ajustó para prohibirme específicamente. Estoy confinado a las afueras de Hogwarts ahora, pero eso no significa que no te protegeré. Fui un sacrificio, y perdí tanto por eso. He sido un sacrificio tanto como tú. Nuestras dos pruebas comenzaron la misma noche. Me liberé de mi prisión. Voy a ayudarte a liberarte de la tuya rompiendo esa maldita red. Si encuentras otro deber para sustituir al que la red originalmente se adhiere, entonces eres libre. La red no puede hacer frente a ese gran cambio en las prioridades. En el momento en que te elegí por encima de Sirius, James y Remus, entonces fui libre. 

—Pero eso significaría que tengo que hacer algo más que proteger a Connor —dijo Harry. 

—Sí —Peter estaba inmóvil. 

Harry negó con la cabeza, frenético. — _No_ puedo. Quedará indefenso cuando tenga que enfrentar a Voldemort. 

—Sirius lo está entrenando —dijo Peter—. Él tendrá ese entrenamiento. Y tendrá la protección de otras personas, los adultos y sus amigos y cualquier otra persona que luche en la Segunda Guerra. Y te aseguro que esta es la guerra de todos, Harry. Ni siquiera la mayoría de los Mortífagos estaban junto a Voldemort cuando pensaron que había sido derrotado. He estado husmeando e indagando en los lugares que frecuentaba. Les _gusta_ su vida, libre y próspera. No están ansiosos por volver a la esclavitud de un loco. Podrían ser llamados por la magia de Voldemort, pero aprovecharán cualquier otra opción que parezca viable.

—Dumbledore-

—No es viable —dijo Peter bruscamente—. No para ellos. ¿Crees que alguien que hizo lo que me hizo vacilaría en sacrificar magos Oscuros a quienes ya desprecia? 

—Connor- 

—Tal vez —dijo Peter—. Pero primero tendrá que crecer en fuerza y entrenamiento. Y ese podría ser tu deber, Harry. 

—¿Entrenarlo? —Harry se sentó derecho. Era solo una variación menor de los deberes que tenía ahora, pensó—. Podría hacer eso. 

—Proteger el mundo mágico —dijo Peter—. Unirlo. Liderarlo. Brindar una opción para los Mortífagos y los sangrepura y los demás que ordinariamente se unirían al lado de Voldemort. Conoces sus rituales. Tienes la magia que podría cobijarlos y protegerlos. Piensa en ello, Harry.  

Harry cerró los ojos y comenzó a temblar. El mero pensamiento de tomar el rol de su hermano como el Chico-Que-Vivió fue suficiente para activar la red fénix. Sintió que el dolor ardiente comenzaba a concentrarse detrás de sus ojos. 

—He dicho demasiado —susurró Peter—. Lo siento. Pero piénsalo, por favor, Harry. Y ahora debo irme. Puedo sentir venir a los Dementores —su voz estaba llena de viejo miedo—. Cuídate. 

Harry escuchó la ráfaga de aire cuando Peter se transformó, y luego el suave crujido de la hierba mientras se escabullía. Un momento después, la red fénix lo dejó ir lo suficiente como para sentir el frío acercamiento de los Dementores a su espalda. Se dirigieron al Bosque Prohibido después de Peter. Harry se estremeció. 

Su mente estaba en caos, gritándole y gritándole. 

_Lo sabían. Nos dejaron en peligro._

_Remus lo sabía._

_No tienes que vivir para Connor._

_Dumbledore sacrificó a Peter para perdonar a Sirius._

Se puso de pie, pesadamente, y se dirigió hacia la escuela. Necesitaba, desesperadamente, hablar con Dumbledore. 

* * *

Harry acababa de deslizarse más allá de las puertas hacia el vestíbulo de entrada cuando una oscuridad se desplegó desde la pared y se dirigió hacia él. Harry hizo una mueca. Era Snape, y a diferencia de la conversación que tuvieron el día en que Harry se enfrentó a Dumbledore, Harry no estaba de humor para hablar con él. 

Snape, por supuesto, no le dio otra opción. —¿Qué fue esa explosión de magia más temprano, señor Potter? —preguntó. Su rostro estaba principalmente en las sombras, pero Harry podía ver sus ojos brillando con una emoción intensa. 

Harry suspiró. —Dumbledore intentó engañarme. Había una serie de Pensaderos que había encantado para reforzar la red fénix en mi mente —escuchó el jadeó de Snape, pero se obligó a mantener la vista en el suelo. Sabía que Snape probablemente tendría algo que decir al respecto, pero no creía que tuviera la capacidad de manejarlo ahora mismo, lo que con sus pensamientos se convirtió en un caos—. Draco me ayudó a deshacerme de ellos, pero luego Dumbledore trató de lastimar a Draco. Así que llamé a mi magia para luchar contra la suya, y le quité algo de su poder. 

—¿Y no viniste a mí? —la voz de Snape sonó casi muerta. Harry hizo una mueca de nuevo. Eso no significaba daño. Eso significaba un enojo tan intenso que ni siquiera su susurro frío normal fue suficiente para expresarlo—. ¿No pensaste que tal vez tu guardián debería saber que el Director está amenazando a su pupilo? 

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Snape. _Bueno, no esperaba eso_. —Pero ya lo sabíamos —señaló—. Dumbledore me estaba amenazando antes de esto. ¿Por qué querrías que fuera a informarte de nuevo? 

Snape dio un paso adelante. Harry dio un paso atrás, mirándolo con recelo. Él no tenía miedo, no exactamente. Confiaba en que Snape no lo lastimaría. Pero era difícil no sentirse… bueno, cauteloso, especialmente con la forma en que podía sentir la magia de Snape hirviendo bajo sus escudos. Snape no era tan fuerte como Harry o Dumbledore, pero su poder tenía un borde agudo y cruel que lo hacía una hoja finamente equilibrada en las ocasiones en que elegía empuñarlo fuera de los confines de la varita mágica y el hechizo. 

—Guardián no significa solo en un sentido legal —dijo Snape. Su voz era estrangulada. Harry se preguntó si se estaba ahogando en ira o algo más—. También significa en un sentido protector. Pude haber ayudado a repeler a Dumbledore, Harry. Pude haber hablado con él en lugar de unos padres que nunca más lo enfrentarán— Harry apretó los puños otra vez; temía que después de lo que Peter había dicho, eso no fuera más que la verdad—. Y podría haberte proporcionado la protección y el refugio que tanto necesitas —y la voz de Snape se torció, con una amabilidad más cruel que la crueldad—, y que nunca te convencerás a ti mismo de buscar. 

Harry contuvo la respiración, luego la obligó a salir de su nariz y boca en patrones regulares y tranquilos. No podía permitirse el lujo de enojarse por esto. Tenía un Director con el que hablar acerca del sacrificio de Peter y poner en peligro a Connor. No podía gritarle a Snape y romper su máscara. 

—Lo recordaré la próxima vez, señor —dijo—. ¿Puedo pasar ahora? Voy a hablar con el Director sobre otro asunto. 

Snape pareció sorprendido por quizás una décima de segundo. Sin embargo, mientras Harry trataba de deslizarse a su alrededor, su mano salió disparada y le agarró el hombro. Harry mantuvo su postura relajada y su mirada en el suelo, para que Snape no pudiera probar Legeremancia sin varita sobre él.

—No te quiero a solas con él —dijo Snape—. Iré contigo. 

—¡No! —Harry trató de retroceder sin levantar la mirada o realmente quitar la mano de Snape. No quería que Snape pensara que realmente estaba rechazando su tutela. Era complicado. _Comenzó a ser complicado en el momento en que comenzaste a tener lealtades distintas de Connor_ , susurró una parte de su mente que podría o no ser la red fénix—. Por favor. Tengo que manejar esto por mi cuenta. ¿Puedo manejar esto por mi cuenta? 

—¿Por qué? —Snape era despiadado, incluso cuando se arrodilló frente a Harry y hablaba suavemente—. ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? 

—Yo… no quiero que verlo lastimado —dijo Harry, girando la cabeza de nuevo. No podía decirle a Snape lo que Peter había dicho. Snape solo lo vería como más evidencia de que Sirius era peligroso o débil, y trataría de mantener a Harry lejos de él. Tal vez hablar de eso en abstracto funcionaría—. Y le diré cosas al Director sobre Sirius. No sé si usted puede controlarse si sabe cuáles son esas cosas. 

Hubo un silencio tenso y profundo. Luego, Snape dijo: —Siempre me he dicho a mí mismo que estaba más preocupado por el futuro que por el pasado. Eso fue lo que me dije a mí mismo cuando espié entre los Mortífagos para Dumbledore. Y fue tal vez la única vez en mi vida que fue cierto —extendió la mano y agarró la barbilla de Harry, inclinándola para que los ojos de Harry se encontraran con los suyos. Sin embargo, él no intentó Legeremancia—. Durante estos años, he pensado más en los resentimientos escolares que en la posibilidad de salvar a alguien o curar a alguien o el futuro. Eso es cierto. Y ahora no es necesario. Esta es mi oportunidad de demostrarlo, tanto para mí como para ti, Harry. Iré contigo, y lo que sea que aprenda sobre Black, me mantendré en silencio, porque tú me importas más que él. 

Harry cerró los ojos para cubrir las emociones que estaba sintiendo, y asintió una vez. —Gracias, señor. 

—Ven —Snape se puso en pie como un gran pájaro flotando sobre Harry. Su mano nunca se movió de su agarre en el hombro de Harry, cálida e intensamente reconfortante—. Vayamos a ver al Director. 

* * *

Albus se dijo a sí mismo que esperaba la visita. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que le fuera de mucho gusto a su viejo corazón ver a Harry entrar, cargado de poder y con ojos en los que podía ver los restos rotos de la red fénix, y con Severus siguiéndolo de cerca, con los ojos desorbitados. Albus hizo una mueca. _Severus se entregó por completo a la protección de este niño. ¿Qué pasó con su conocimiento de la causa mayor? ¿Qué pasó con el hombre que estaba preparado para torturar, matar, actuar como Mortífago por el bien del mundo mágico?_  

Harry Potter había pasado, Albus se contestó a sí mismo, y suspiró. Las cosas hubieran sido mucho más sencillas si Lily Potter hubiera tenido un solo hijo y si ese niño fuera Connor Potter. 

—Profesor Dumbledore —dijo Harry, sus ojos perforados con media docena de emociones—. Me reuní con Peter Pettigrew esta tarde. Me dijo por qué lo sacrificó.

Albus reprimió sus emociones. Él no mostraría terror delante de ninguno de ellos. Harry podría no verlo en este momento, pero los ojos penetrantes de Severus estaban fijos en su rostro y no se habían movido. 

—Dijo que fue a Azkaban para que Sirius pudiera vivir libre —susurró Harry—. ¿Por qué él, Profesor? 

Albus sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir de nuevo, lentamente. Así que Harry sabía parte de la verdad. Él no sabía todo, la parte más vital de eso. Quizás nunca lo sabría. Todo dependía de lo bien que Albus le respondiera. —Sentí pena por Sirius —respondió libremente—. Había venido de una familia Oscura y había sido abusado de niño. En el momento en que entró en Gryffindor, su familia comenzó a darle la espalda. Ni siquiera su relación con su hermano podía salvarlo ante sus ojos, no cuando su hermano fue a Slytherin, pero Sirius aún recordaba cariñosamente a su hermano. Esa experiencia de amistad de la infancia con él fue la semilla que formó el hombre noble que conocíamos, que hizo posible que Sirius escapara de la sombra de Slytherin en primer lugar —escuchó a Severus resoplar, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para encontrarse con los ojos del otro hombre, manteniendo su mirada seria en Harry—. Cuando ese mismo hermano estaba en peligro, ¿cómo podría pedirle a Sirius que escogiera entre traicionarlo y traicionar a sus amigos? Cierto, él hubiera muerto cuando fue a Voldemort, pero más que eso, su alma habría sido destruida. Quería ahorrarle eso. 

—¿Por qué no ahorrárselo a Peter? —la voz de Harry era plana e implacable. 

Albus separó sus manos _. Sí, sabía que podía contar con el egoísmo de Peter. Debe haber escapado y destrozado su red porque estaba tan preocupado de que alguien más supiera la verdad. No podía soportar ser un verdadero sacrificio. Ahora que ha convencido a Harry de que fue un inocente maltratado, debería dejarlo solo, porque su vanidad está satisfecha._ —Peter había tenido una vida diferente a la de Sirius —dijo simplemente—. Una llena de vida, amor y risa de niño, y una amistad con los Merodeadores. El primer sacrificio que le pedí que hiciera fue como espía entre los Mortífagos, antes de que Severus viniera a nuestro lado… 

—¿Qué? 

Pero Severus cerró la boca en el instante siguiente, a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban enojados. Albus lo miró con una intensa tristeza que le grababa el corazón. _Ya te he perdido, Severus. Lo sé. Pero puede que no haya perdido a Harry. Aún no._

—Y luego convertirse en el Guardián Secreto de tus padres en lugar de Sirius —terminó Albus—. Eso liberó a Regulus, a quien Voldemort mató de inmediato cuando ya no tenía más uso para él, y evitó que Sirius tomara una decisión que hubiera destrozado su alma. 

—Pero no perdonaba a Peter —susurró Harry. 

—Peter eligió esto —dijo Albus—. Te dije una vez, Harry, que la red fénix solo funciona cuando alguien la acepta voluntariamente. Eso es lo que hizo Peter. Aceptó pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban con el resto del mundo creyéndolo un traidor. Lo honré por su sacrificio. No lo honro por lo que ha hecho desde que escapó. 

—Tú ordenaste que nos traicionara —dijo Harry—. Ordenaste que pusiera en peligro la vida de Connor —hubo un largo silencio, y luego exhaló—. ¿Por qué?

Albus podría haber caído de rodillas y haber rezado en agradecimiento, de haber pensado que alguien o algo habría aceptado esta oración. A pesar de la destrucción de la red fénix, a pesar de las palabras de Peter, todavía no había perdido a Harry. Él creía que la vida de Connor era aún más importante que la suya. 

_Y, debido a eso, el mundo de los magos se puede librar de la intensa revolución que, de lo contrario, Harry acarrearía, lágrimas, desgarramiento y derramamiento de sangre._

Albus respondió con todo su corazón. Harry podría tener esta parte de la verdad, y darle la bienvenida. —Debido a la profecía —dijo—. Hablaba de alguien nacido para desafiar al Señor Oscuro a fines de julio, un gemelo joven. Ustedes eran la única pareja que calificaba. Si el Señor Oscuro no los atacara, entonces la profecía nunca se habría hecho realidad. Las muertes hubieran continuado. La Primera Guerra habría terminado con la victoria de Voldemort. 

Harry vaciló por un largo momento. Luego dijo: —Pero poner en peligro a un niño. Hay quienes argumentarían que si tuviste que sacrificar niños, entonces no mereciste ganar la guerra. 

—Esas personas no fueron las que pelearon contra Voldemort —dijo Albus, con la mente llena de campos de batalla devastados por La Peste, de la tormenta que Voldemort había convertido en ácido e incendió Hogsmeade, de la masacre de niños crucificados y la casa de Eagleton con su familia sangremuggle forzada a violarse y asesinarse entre sí—. Ellos son los que todavía tienen el lujo de la ética, incluso en tiempos de guerra. 

—¿Pero qué pasa si lo vuelves a poner en peligro? —susurró Harry—. ¿Y si lo pusieras en peligro ahora? 

—Es por eso que está recibiendo entrenamiento de Sirius —dijo Albus, y luego se inclinó hacia adelante. Tenía que imprimir esto con el chico, ahora que Harry se estaba desviando del papel para el que la profecía lo había destinado—. Y por eso debes apoyarlo, Harry, no desgarrarlo en dos. Entiendo que te he lastimado. Entiendo que tus padres te han lastimado. Pero ¿qué ganas al alejarte de nosotros, al elegir a Severus como guardián? ¿O escuchando a Peter? Vas a separarte de tu gemelo, lo pondrás en peligro de que su concentración se tambalee, incluso mientras aprende a pelear contra Voldemort. 

Harry tragó saliva.

—Harry —dijo Severus bruscamente—, eso no es cierto. También puso tu vida en peligro esa noche —levantó la cabeza, y Albus se estremeció ante el odio en sus ojos. _Debo vigilarlo. Olvidé lo peligroso que es cuando está enojado_ —. Ha pedido sacrificios inaceptables de ti. ¿Es la paz mental de Connor mucho más valiosa que tu libertad? 

Harry sólo negó y dijo: —Tregua, a partir de ahora. No te lastimaré si no me haces daño —luego se alejó de la habitación, apenas esperando el asentimiento de Albus. Severus se quedó un momento, sus ojos fijos en los de Albus. Él sabía que no debía intentar Legeremancia. Permaneció en silencio. 

—Eres un maldito tonto, Albus —dijo Severus—. Sabes en lo que podría convertirse —negó con la cabeza dos veces y luego corrió tras Harry. Albus podía oírlo hablar con el niño, tratando de calmarlo, tratando de alejarlo de su lealtad hacia su hermano.

Albus no pensó que funcionaría, no ahora. Habían evitado el desastre por un pelo, pero lo habían evitado. Tenían una tregua con el chico, y había visto por sí mismo que Harry todavía se preocupaba más por Connor que por simplemente liberar su magia para hacer lo que fuera. Todavía tenía alguna esperanza para el futuro. 

_Tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarlo libre, en peligro de convertirse en un Señor Oscuro, que atarlo. Él tiene un odio a las ataduras ahora. No entenderá que el mundo mágico está construido sobre ellas, que no puedo dejar que las suelte._

_Pero podría ser mucho más devastador de lo que es ahora. Si estuviera libre de todas las ataduras, si supiera toda la verdad, entonces ejercería un poder que es más fuerte de lo que ahora tiene. Imagina el mundo entonces._

Albus podría imaginar el mundo entonces. No podría evitar que las ataduras se soltaran si Harry lo supiera todo, y luego habría una guerra civil y una revolución sangrienta y la muerte de todo lo que él había trabajado tan duro para construir, proteger y amar. 

 _Y Sirius…_  

Lo que el chico no supiera sobre su padrino no lo lastimaría. 

La situación ahora no era la ideal, Albus lo sabía, pero podía mantenerla. Podía permanecer en una tregua con el chico, defendiendo lo que todavía tenía en lugar de llorar lo que había perdido. Estaba seguro de que Harry haría lo mismo, en lugar de arriesgarse a perder a su hermano. Él no se creía tan importante. No desafiaría o confrontaría a sus padres a menos que alguien lo empujara. Y a Severus le importaba demasiado el chico para empujarlo.

Había sido, decidió Albus mientras se levantaba y se iba a la cama, un buen día después de todo, y lo único que lo habría mejorado era la presencia de Fawkes en su lugar. Los fénix, sin embargo, nunca parecían saber cuándo eran necesitados.


	19. Viene un Dementor

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
**Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
**Capítulo 16: Viene un Dementor**  

 

Harry sintió los pensamientos concentrándose en él otra vez, esa noche cuando yació en su cama en Slytherin y no tenía distracciones sino la suave respiración de los otros cuatro chicos a su alrededor, lo cual era demasiado familiar como para ser una verdadera distracción. 

Harry cerró los ojos, pero el sueño era lo más alejado de su mente. Sintió la carta de Starborn, que había escondido debajo de las sábanas, ardiendo como un carbón caliente. Sintió las preguntas que Peter le había hecho removiéndose en su cabeza y mirándolo con ojos agudos. 

 _Han arriesgado tanto, al acercarse a mí. Bueno, al menos Peter. No tengo idea de en cuánto peligro está Starborn. Pero Peter está aquí, y sigue estando aquí a pesar de todo._ Harry dejó escapar un largo y lento suspiro. _Perdió a sus amigos, su libertad, el control de su propia mente durante doce años. Y aún habría estado más seguro si se hubiera quedado en Azkaban. Al menos las cosas no habrían cambiado. Pudo haber tenido las comodidades de la rutina y la buena voluntad de Dumbledore._

_En lugar de eso, escapó y vino a mí, primero en El Valle de Godric y luego en Hogwarts. Él ni siquiera sabía si yo lo escucharía. Pero vino de todos modos. Arriesgó su nueva libertad._

_Y todo lo que quiere que haga es tratar de pensar sin la red fénix, pensar en las cosas un poco diferente de lo que he hecho hasta ahora._  

Harry luchó con el pensamiento por un rato más, pero la conclusión a la que llegó fue siempre la misma. 

_Arriesgó demasiado para mí. Hizo otro sacrificio. Lo menos que puedo hacer es tratar de honrar ese sacrificio y hacer sus preguntas._

Harry abrió los ojos y miró el dosel de su cama. Echaba de menos a Sylarana ahora como no lo había hecho en días. Ella podría haberlo ayudado a enderezar sus pensamientos y decidir cuál debería abordar primero. 

 _Bueno, cuando tengas dudas, trabaja al revés._ Sylarana le había dicho eso una vez, aunque se había estado refiriendo a la forma en que uno comía una rana de chocolate. No parecía preocupada por la sabiduría que decía que las serpientes siempre se tragaban la presa de cabeza, y prefería comenzar con las piernas. 

Harry comenzó con el Director, por lo tanto. Cuando estableció la tregua con Dumbledore, se había arrepentido, por un momento, del regalo que le había enviado a Lucius Malfoy, un espejo afinado a los instrumentos plateados en la oficina de Dumbledore, permitiendo a Lucius ver lo que sucedía allí. Harry le había explicado en su nota que se sentía obligado a responder al regalo de gran confianza que Lucius le había dado—permitirle espiar a posibles enemigos—con un regalo igual de grande, permitirle a Lucius espiar a su mayor enemigo posible. Tal espejo valdría más que uno relacionado con El Valle de Godric, el hogar de un par de magos asustados al borde de un pueblo _Muggle_. 

Ahora, no se arrepentía, porque estaba pensando en las cosas de la forma en que Peter lo hubiera querido. Estaba pensando que la tregua con Dumbledore no podía sostenerse. ¿Cómo? Dumbledore no sólo quería que Harry no se opusiera activamente a él. Quería que Snape se alejara de Harry, y él no iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Quería la magia de Harry, y Harry tampoco iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

Hizo una pausa, sobresaltándose a sí mismo. 

 _¿No lo dejarás?_  

Si alguien más le hubiera preguntado, habría dicho que, por supuesto, permitiría que su magia estuviera atada, si Connor lo deseaba. Connor había señalado que la magia de Harry podía herir y asustar a otras personas. Harry no quería que eso sucediera. Seguramente sería mejor enjaular su poder. 

¿Pero cómo funcionaría eso? Era solo una solución temporal. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado la última vez que su magia había estado completamente bajo el control de la red fénix, con esa “solución temporal” era tan probable que matara personas que si su magia estuviera libre. Harry se preguntó si otros magos preferirían estar muertos, vivos o asustados. 

No, su magia debería mantenerse libre. 

Harry se estremeció y se abrazó. Le dolía la cabeza de una manera extraña y agradable que no tenía nada que ver con el dolor que sentía en su cicatriz junto con sus sueños. Tenía la sensación de que debería haber visto esta revelación hace mucho tiempo, pero mejor tarde que nunca. 

 _Así que. Lucha en tu camino de regreso. Ahora Snape._  

La negativa de Snape a ceder a su odio hacia Sirius era otro sacrificio, otro cambio. ¿Cómo podría Harry negarse a honrarlo? Él había exigido la paz de Snape en el asunto de su padrino, y la consiguió. Snape estaba _intentando_. Lo mínimo que Harry podía hacer era confiar en Snape en el asunto de su tutela legal, y eso significaba pensar en las cosas de la forma en que Peter le había pedido que lo hiciera, para poder decirle a Snape cuando algo le salía mal o le molestaba. 

 _Esto es más simple de lo que pensé que sería_ , se dio cuenta Harry en confusión, y movió sus pensamientos hacia Peter. 

La red fénix se encendió cuando intentó considerar traicionar a Connor, por lo que Harry se concentró en la historia sobre Regulus, y el hecho de que sus padres, Dumbledore, Sirius y Remus los habían dejado solos para enfrentar el ataque de Voldemort. Harry se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran ido mal, si la profecía no hubiera significado que su hermano fuera el vencedor de Voldemort. ¿Dumbledore se habría encogido de hombros con Lily y James y hubiera dicho que lo sentía? ¿Los habría _Obliveado_ de la forma en que lo hizo con Remus? 

La ira siseó a través de Harry, honesta ira. Todavía era difícil sentirse enojado en su propio nombre, pero podía y se sentiría enfurecido por Connor. A la red fénix incluso le gustó eso, y se abstuvo de herirlo. 

 _Ha habido demasiados sacrificios,_ pensó Harry, mientras recordaba los ojos distantes de Peter cuando hablaba de la Primera Guerra. _Esa era la forma en que peleaban antes. Podemos luchar la Segunda Guerra de una manera diferente. No necesito que nada sea diferente, porque fui criado y entrenado para ser un soldado, pero a alguien como Peter no se le debería pedir que haga lo mismo en el medio de su vida. Quiero pelear de una manera que no implique que alguien más aparte de mi tenga que sacrificar algo._

Esperó el dolor de la red fénix o el dolor de su propia conciencia. Y no había nada. Sólo había oscuridad en su mente, una oscuridad brillante iluminada con el brillo de posibilidades como estrellas. Harry se estremeció, y ahora tenía la carne de gallina corriendo por sus brazos, y su respiración se estaba quedando corta, y recordó las oraciones en la carta de Starborn que más le habían llamado la atención.

_Imagine que fuera consciente, en todo momento, de lo que su poder puede hacer y para lo que podría ser utilizado, y pesara las esperanzas de aquellos que acudan a él, y rechazara a los que considerara incorrectos en lugar de obedecer sin pensar los deseos de cada mago. Imagine tal poder doblado para defender, proteger y servir._

Y Harry pensó, por primera vez, que realmente podría hacer eso. _Realmente podría ser eso. Pero para hacer eso, tengo que ser consciente de mi poder, no enjaularlo, no ignorarlo, sin esperar que todos los demás lo ignoren._  

La posibilidad, la degustación de la mañana, duró por un momento. Luego, los pensamientos ordinarios y regulares se agolparon nuevamente. 

_Hacer eso asustaría a otras personas. No hay duda de eso. ¿Y quiero llamar la atención sobre mí mismo justo ahora, cuando acabo poner a Snape como mi tutor, y que los Aurores investiguen a mis padres? Y Peter aún podría estar mintiendo. Y Starborn podría estar mintiendo. Es aún más probable con Starborn. Admitió que era un sangrepura que usa la palabra sangresucia. No puedo confiar en ellos. Esto es solo una aberración. Hay una explicación razonable para todo. Cuando llegue el verano, volveré con mis padres y Connor, y todo esto parecerá una pesadilla._

Esta vez, fueron los pensamientos comunes y corrientes los que se sintieron falsos y tensos, y fue su propia voz y no la voz de su magia o rabia la que respondió su última declaración, tranquila y confiada. _Sólo se verá así si lo dejas._

Harry permaneció despierto, temblando, durante un tiempo después de eso. 

* * *

—¿Nervioso, Harry? 

Harry le bufó a Millicent y mordió su salchicha. —Difícilmente —dijo alrededor de la comida, haciendo caso omiso de la mueca de disgusto de Pansy por la forma en que trozos de salchicha salían volando de su boca—. Es solo un juego de Quidditch. 

—Es contra tu hermano —dijo Millicent, inclinándose hacia delante, con los ojos brillantes por el instinto de Slytherin de olfatear un punto débil o la sangre en el agua—. Pensaría que eso te alteraría. Después de todo, has hecho grandes esfuerzos antes para no ganar ese juego, y parecías bastante angustiado el año pasado cuando ganaste. 

—Eso fue el año pasado —dijo Harry, y mordió otra salchicha sin terminar del todo la primera. Pansy deliberadamente se alejó de él. 

Millicent levantó la cabeza. —¿Has cambiado de opinión, entonces? —-ella susurró.

—¿Dije eso? —Harry volvió a su desayuno, ignorando su gruñido de frustración. Déjala ver cómo se sentía ser atormentado, burlado y engañado.  

Draco, por supuesto, se inclinó y susurró: —¿De verdad quieres ganar este juego, Harry, o no? —Draco siempre consideró que tenía derecho a conocer verdades como esa, y probablemente tenía más derecho que la mayoría de la gente, admitió Harry. Sin embargo, sucedió que sabía por qué Draco estaba preguntando esto ahora. Había estado escuchando la noche anterior cuando Draco le apostaba a Blaise diez galeones que Harry ganaría. Blaise estaba apostando a que Harry deliberadamente perdería el juego otra vez. A Harry le irritaba un poco que ninguno de los dos estuviera apostando a que Connor ganara, pero estaba bastante seguro de que obtendría miradas inexpresivas si les preguntaba por qué, así que no se molestó. 

—No sé —respondió honestamente a Draco, y volvió a sus salchichas. 

—Deberías —susurró Draco, robando una de las salchichas. Harry no sabía por qué, ya que su plato estaba lleno, pero no podía hacer mucho más que gruñir una protesta; había mordido demasiada comida incluso para que él pudiese hablar sin derramar migas sobre la mesa. _Es una lástima que el juego de hoy no sea una competencia en esa habilidad,_ pensó. _Yo podría superar a Connor en eso y no sentirme incómodo al hacerlo._ Probablemente estaría disgustado. Él resopló ante la imagen mental de lo que sería la expresión de su hermano cuando Harry se metiera comida en la boca, y casi perdió las siguientes palabras de Draco—. El talento real merece algún reconocimiento. 

—No estás siendo sutil, Draco —señaló Harry cuando finalmente consiguió liberar su boca—. Me podría haber preguntado qué querías decir el primer año, pero ahora lo sé. 

Draco frunció el ceño. —¿No _quieres_ ganar? 

—Sí —dijo Harry, y comió un bocado más antes de que Flint gritara por el Gran Comedor, convocando a los miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin para una última reunión y una sesión de gritos. Él suspiró y se levantó—. Y no.

—Eres malditamente confuso —se quejó Draco. 

—Estoy siendo honesto contigo —dijo Harry, mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa y hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor—. El interior de mi mente es malditamente confuso. 

Acababa de comenzar a apresurarse, sin atreverse a mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando la sombra de las alas le recorrió la cabeza. Hizo una pausa y miró hacia arriba, parpadeando. Una lechuza hizo un círculo alrededor de él, luego dejó caer una carta en su mano y se precipitó hacia la ventana que daba al Gran Comedor, como si estuviera demasiado ocupada esperando una respuesta o incluso un Knut o un dulce. 

Harry le dio la vuelta a la carta. Había sospechado del papel cremoso qué era, y el sello del Ministerio lo confirmó. Tragó una vez y deslizó un dedo debajo del sello, abriéndolo. 

—¡Date prisa, Potter! —gritó Flint. 

—¡Solo un minuto, Flint! —le gritó Harry, y luego sacó y desplegó la carta.

 

> _Estimado señor Potter:_
> 
> _Nos ha llamado la atención que su elección de tutor de Severus Snape sea irregular en al menos un aspecto. Hay evidencia de que el Profesor Snape fue una vez un Mortífago, y aunque se salvó de Azkaban por la buena palabra del Director Dumbledore y de hecho no fue reportado confiablemente en la escena de cualquier actividad Mortífaga, su reputación no es prístina. Difícilmente parecería la primera opción de guardián para el hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió, que podría ser un objetivo de los Mortífagos buscando usarlo contra Connor Potter._
> 
> _Por lo tanto, debemos estar seguros de que no está bajo ninguna coerción externa. Adjunto a esta carta hay un pergamino encantado que lo revisará por el_ Imperius _y otras formas de magia compulsiva. Cuando se toca y ha completado la lista de hechizos relevantes bajo los que puede estar, volverá a nosotros. También planeamos al menos una visita de los siguientes Aurores para que puedan entrevistarlo personalmente:_
> 
> _Auror: Kingsley Shacklebolt_
> 
> _Auror en entrenamiento: Aidan Feverfew_
> 
> _Si nuestros Aurores observan alguna irregularidad, no dudarán en recomendar la eliminación del Profesor Snape como su guardián. En ese caso, tenemos la intención de designar al Profesor Dumbledore, como era nuestra intención original, o a su padrino, Sirius Black, a quien el Auror Shacklebolt nos ha hecho la conveniencia de señalar vive en Hogwarts. Por favor, prepárese para la visita el segundo sábado de este mes._
> 
> _Sinceramente,  
>  _Amelia Bones_  
>  _Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.__  

__

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Bueno, él sabía que algo así probablemente pasaría. No había esperado la visita de los Aurores específicamente, y se preguntó qué se necesitaría para engañarlos. Un buen trato, sospechaba. Shacklebolt era leal a Dumbledore, parte de la Orden del Fénix, y si confiaba en este Auror en entrenamiento, también sería parte de la Orden o un neutral que no podía hacer daño, ciertamente no era un enemigo de Dumbledore. 

Harry nunca dudó que necesitaría engañarlos. Volver atrás, caer en el bolsillo de Dumbledore, simplemente no era una opción. 

Él tragó. _Estás pensando como Peter quería que pensaras de nuevo_ , se acusó a sí mismo. 

 _¿Y eso es algo malo?_  

Harry negó con la cabeza y enderezó su columna vertebral. Flint lo miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo. 

—Cualquier día que te parezca mejor unirse a nosotros, Potter —dijo.

Harry salió del Gran Comedor. Podía sentir fijadas las miradas fijas en su espalda, pero no tenía la inclinación de volverse y encontrarse con ellas. Tenía una reunión a la que asistir, un partido para jugar y una decisión que tomar, probablemente en el aire.

* * *

Harry pateó en el aire. Podía sentir los ojos en él. El resto del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin estaría mirando, porque Flint había logrado convencer al resto de ellos de que Harry era el motivo por el que sus prácticas iban tan bien. Harry deseó no haberlo hecho. Tomar crédito por su propia Capitanía sería un buen comienzo, incluso si dicha Capitanía consistiera principalmente en gritar. 

Podía sentir a los Slytherin que apostarían por él para ganar o perder el juego viendo. Probablemente debatirían cada movimiento que hiciera, pensó Harry mientras esquivaba la primera Bludger que le había lanzado uno de los gemelos Weasley, porque querrían estar absolutamente seguros de si había volado de tal forma que le entregara el juego a Connor, o simplemente tuvo mala suerte. 

Los Gryffindor lo estaban mirando, y especialmente Connor, cuyos ojos se habían vuelto cautelosos. Ya no esperaba ganar, automáticamente, cuando jugaba con Harry. Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba contento. Su hermano necesitaba experimentar una competencia real para crecer. Era tan simple como eso. Harry debería haberlo visto el año pasado y haber hecho algo al respecto, aunque había estado demasiado ocupado esquivando una Bludger encantada como para pensar en ello. 

Sabía que sus padres, que habían venido para el juego, no lo mirarían. Se preguntó distraídamente si el _Fugitivus Animus_ borraba su forma en sus ojos, o simplemente los convencía de que era otra persona. 

—¡Y Gryffindor asegura la Quaffle! —Lee Jordan rugió triunfante—. La cazadora Angelina Johnson lo lleva- 

Abruptamente, chilló, y las tribunas de Gryffindor rugieron de indignación. Harry se apartó brevemente de su búsqueda de la Snitch para ver a Flint cortando a Angelina, girando su escoba de tal manera que casi se cayó del cielo. Tuvo que agarrarse a su escoba, y la Quaffle rebotó de sus brazos. Flint la agarró y aceleró hacia el guardián de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood. 

Harry se estremeció al ver la cara de Flint. Obviamente quería ganar este juego, lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a ensuciar a un jugador contrario, y la expresión en el rostro de Wood no era mucho mejor. _Locos por el Quidditch, los dos._

—¡Y la Snitch ha sido avistada! —gritó Jordan, recuperándose de lo masivamente injusta que era la vida—. ¡Ahí va Connor Potter, seguramente el Buscador más magnífico en el campo, después de eso! 

Harry miró una vez a su hermano, y luego negó con la cabeza. Eso sería una finta; había jugado Quidditch con su hermano demasiado tiempo para no reconocer la forma en que se inclinaba sobre su escoba, preparado para girar en una dirección u otra. Los Bateadores Slytherin se estaban enamorando de él, persiguiéndolo, pero Harry prefirió levantarse y flotar sobre el caos, aun buscando ese destello de oro.

_—Cáete de tu escoba._

Harry se aferró al mango de su escoba en estado de shock. Lanzó una rápida mirada alrededor, pero no pudo ver quién podría haber hablado. Ciertamente no era otro jugador de Quidditch; todos estaban debajo de él. Y las gradas estaban llenas de ojos y bocas chillonas. Había sonado como ninguno de ellos, en realidad. Había sonado como una voz medio en su cabeza, de la forma en que Sylarana solía hablar con él. 

_—Cáete de tu escoba. Déjale este juego a tu hermano._

Harry, ahora que lo estaba mirando, sintió el deslizamiento de un viento frío alrededor de sus pensamientos. Este era el don de compulsión, se dio cuenta. Alguien estaba tratando de hacerlo caer obligándolo a hacerlo. 

Pensó en Connor y lo descartó en el mismo instante. Connor querría ganar el juego de manera justa, y estaba un poco ocupado en este momento, deslizándose justo sobre la hierba para escapar de los Bateadores y sus Bludgers. Pero todavía era compulsión. 

Eso dejaba a Dumbledore, pero Harry no creía que Dumbledore quisiera dañarlo de la misma forma en que una caída de su escoba lo dejaría dañado. 

_Sirius._

Harry contuvo la respiración cuando una sacudida de traición lo atravesó. Por supuesto, sería de esa manera, pensó un momento después. Sirius no había ocultado sus lealtades este año, incluso cuando ayudó a los cuatro equipos de Quidditch a prepararse para los partidos. Él quería que Gryffindor ganara. Esperaba ver la Copa de Quidditch adornando la Casa de Gryffindor a fin de año. Harry había impedido que eso sucediera en los últimos dos años, y Sirius podría haber decidido eliminarlo como una amenaza. 

 _Pero, ¿realmente me quiere muerto?_ Harry bajó la mirada al hervor de túnicas verdes y rojas debajo de él. _Eso es lo que podría pasar si me caigo desde esta altura._  

Ahora que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, se llenó con un deseo imprudente de probar si Sirius realmente lo decía en serio. Dirigió su escoba hacia el cielo y se elevó hacia arriba, ignorando los divertidos comentarios de Jordan acerca de cómo el Buscador de Slytherin parecía haber decidido perseguir pájaros en lugar de Snitches. Harry estaba a doscientos pies sobre el nivel, luego trescientos. Él esperó. 

 _—Cáete de tu escoba_.  

 _Sí, lo dice en serio,_ pensó Harry aturdido mientras rebotaba la compulsión en sus escudos de Oclumancia. _Oh, Sirius. ¿Son las rivalidades de Casa realmente tan importantes para ti? ¿O simplemente no estás pensando?_  

Bajó la mirada, barriendo las gradas hasta que vio el cabello negro desordenado de Sirius. Él estaba sentado debajo de un estandarte de Gryffindor decorado con sus colores, con sus padres y Remus, por supuesto. Debería concentrarse intensamente para invocar el don de compulsión desde allí abajo. Sin embargo, Harry no tenía dudas de que podría hacerlo. Connor tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos cuando lo mostraba, pero el don de Connor había sido nuevo entonces. Sirius había sido bien entrenado en esto por un largo tiempo.

 _—Cáete de tu escoba_.   

—No —espetó Harry en voz alta, irritado, y luego miró hacia abajo para ver la cabeza de Sirius inclinada hacia atrás. Harry no podía leer su expresión, estaba demasiado alto, pero podía distinguir la pálida mancha de su rostro, y eso fue suficiente para confirmar que, sí, Sirius había estado hablando con él sobre una caída, y Sirius podía escucharlo de vuelta. 

Harry resistió el impulso de sacar la lengua y buscó la Snitch. Todavía no sabía con certeza qué haría cuando la viera, pero su deseo de atraparla era un poco más fuerte que antes. _Si Sirius quiere ver a Slytherin perder tan mal, no estoy dispuesto a complacerlo._  

Entonces la vio, un aleteo dorado que bailaba y giraba delante de él, como si estuviera dando un pequeño paseo a solas en esta extensión vacía del cielo. Harry se tensó, pero no se movió, escuchando en cambio los comentarios de Jordan por un momento. 

—Puntuaciones de Slytherin —dijo, sonando disgustado—, 40-20. 

Harry asintió levemente para sí mismo, y sintió su mente abrirse frente a él otra vez, como lo había hecho el domingo por la noche. Estaba tomando otra decisión que cambiaría las cosas, y no estaba seguro de que le gustaran todas las consecuencias. 

Pero no era su culpa que la Snitch estuviera allí arriba, y Connor allí abajo. Tampoco era su culpa que Gryffindor estuviera perdiendo ante Slytherin en este momento, y el arranque de la Snitch de Harry los haría ganar de manera concluyente. 

Era mucho más fácil no pensar, descubrió Harry mientras se empujaba hacia adelante. Él ganaría el partido, y luego vería qué sucedía. 

Por supuesto, en el momento en que comenzó a volar tras él, la snitch comenzó a exhibir un comportamiento evasivo, lanzándose hacia los jugadores y moviéndose de un lado a otro. Harry se entregó a los instintos de Buscador, y ninguna de las maniobras evasivas importó. No estaba detrás de la Snitch, sino ligeramente delante de ella, con la mano hacia la derecha para cuando revoloteaba allí, su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante cuando la Snitch dejó de volar hacia atrás. 

 _—Cáete de tu escoba_.   

La orden de Sirius simplemente rodó sobre él y desapareció cuando estaba en este estado mental, y luego la mano de Harry se cerró alrededor de la Snitch. Había planeado dejar escapar un aullido de triunfo, para marcar el momento, pero cuando sintió el frenético latido de las diminutas alas contra su palma, no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragar. Levantó la Snitch con la mano cerrada y voló más cerca de los jugadores, esperando que alguien lo notara pronto. 

Lee Jordan lo hizo. —Potter ha atrapado la Snitch —dijo, con voz aturdida—. Slytherin gana, 190-20. 

Harry escuchó el grito de alegría de las gargantas debajo de él, al menos las gargantas vestidas de verde o sentadas en los puestos cubiertos de verde Slytherin. Sonrió al ver los destellos de cabello pálido y oscuro que serían Draco y Blaise, el que se burlaba del otro para pagar. Harry pensó que podría estar en estado de shock. Su aliento corrió por sus pulmones, y estaba temblando ligeramente, y el aire a su alrededor era muy claro y brillante.

 _—Cáete de tu escoba_.  

Harry negó con la cabeza y se volvió para mirar a Sirius. _El partido ha terminado._ _Slytherin ganó. ¿Por qué tiene que seguir haciendo esto?_  

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Sirius ponerse de pie, sus ojos aparentemente concentrados en donde Harry se cernía, y Peter lo golpeó como un torbellino. Harry sintió su mandíbula abrirse, y no le importó. Peter pareció saltar de entre las tablillas de las gradas—tal vez se había acercado lo más posible en forma de rata, o se había transformado mientras avanzaba por los huecos en las tablas—y tacleó a Sirius a las gradas mientras lo afrontaba. La compulsión cesó de inmediato, pero ahora la gente en las gradas de Gryffindor gritaba por una razón diferente. 

Harry entrecerró los ojos y se lanzó hacia ellos, dejando que su Nimbus 2001 volara tan rápido como podía. El resto del Campo brilló en borrosas manchas verdes y escarlatas, y luego estuvo por encima de la pelea. —¡Peter! —gritó—. ¡Sirius, detente! 

Sirius ya se había transformado, y Peter estaba tratando de sostenerse, luchar, o hacer algo más con un enorme perro negro. Harry supo de inmediato que iba a perder. Peter todavía estaba delgado y tembloroso por Azkaban, y Sirius estaba enfurecido y gruñendo además de estar saludable. 

_Y si Sirius gana y captura a Peter…_

Un viento frío soplaba desde el costado. Harry se echó hacia atrás y vio a los Dementores irrumpiendo en el Campo, apuntando hacia Peter. Sus formas negras parecían ondular en el fuerte viento. Sus rostros sin ojos—Harry había aprendido ahora que no tenían ojos—se giraron en una dirección. La gente gritaba y se desmayaba a su alrededor, y no parecían darse cuenta. 

Harry descubrió sus dientes y agudizó su agarre en la Snitch. Le dolió la mano por la tensión de su embrague. _Bien. El dolor me dará algo en lo que enfocarme._  

Voló directamente hacia los Dementores. 

No dejaron de llegar, pero se movieron y se separaron, y luego Harry pudo ver el gris que había visto en la estación de King's Cross en el centro de ellos, caminando por el espacio repentinamente vacío como un rey por un pasillo en su salón del Trono. Esa sensación de ojos fríos en una cara sin ojos volvió a asaltar a Harry, y esa voz como una punta de hielo penetró por una oreja. Harry se detuvo, flotando. No se atrevió a volar cuando estaba tan dolorido. 

 _¿Qué estás haciendo? Este ha escapado de la prisión de Azkaban. Él es nuestro para capturarlo._  

—No quiero que lo hagas —dijo Harry, y bajó con la mano derecha para hacer que sus dedos se contrajeran y temblaran, y su mente regresó de los atisbos amenazantes de la Cámara que bailaba en los bordes de su visión—.  Tú… me llamaste algo, la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Qué significa eso?

 _Vates._ La voz gris de Dementor se había vuelto más fría _. Pero aunque podamos escucharte,_ vates _, eso no significa que obedezcamos._  

Harry no tenía idea de lo que el Dementor estaba hablando, pero sabía lo que significaba: los Dementores aún se estaban dispersando a su alrededor y se centraban en Peter. Él no quería que eso sucediera. 

—Me tocaste la cabeza la última vez —dijo—. ¿Por qué, si no te importa? 

 _Los_ vates _son importantes para nosotros_ , dijo el Dementor gris, y extendió una sombra de una mano sobre la que parpadeaban los dedos fantasmales. _Pero nuestras propias responsabilidades son proteger a los prisioneros de Azkaban. No tenemos otra opción que obedecer esa unión, del mismo modo que no tienes opción que obedecer la tuya._  

Harry respiró hondo. Lo que pensó que tenía que hacer ahora era mucho más que sólo escuchar o pensar. Pero demasiadas personas habían hecho demasiados sacrificios o tendrían que hacerlos. Peter, y Snape, y Draco, y Connor. 

 _Termina aquí._  

—¿Si pudiera liberarte de esa atadura? —él susurró. 

Todos los Dementores se congelaron como uno solo. Harry podía sentirlos temblar, y se preguntó si eso era lo que hacían en lugar de respirar. 

Entonces dijo el Dementor gris, con una voz que parecía dejar cristales de hielo congelados en su rostro. _Sólo el verdadero_ vates _podría hacer eso. Y aún estás muy lejos de ser un verdadero_ vates _._  

—Libera mi magia, entonces —Harry levantó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos al Dementor gris—. ¿Quieres ser libre? ¿Quieres tener otras posibilidades además de cuidar Azkaban? —recordó las frases en la carta de Starborn—. Creo que tengo el poder que podría doblegar para proteger y servir, y me negaría a la compulsión si pudiera. La han usado en mi demasiado a menudo para mi gusto. Pero no puedo deshacerme de este vínculo por _mí mismo_.  

La red fénix se encendió detrás de sus ojos, pero Harry pensó mucho en hacer esto por Connor, sacando a los Dementores del Campo para que no se aterrorizaran, y el dolor en su cabeza se calmó. 

 _Ese es el primer paso_ , dijo el Dementor gris, y luego se deslizó hacia adelante y extendió una mano hacia él. 

Harry calmó su miedo y agarró sus dedos con su mano izquierda. 

El frío se hundió en él y lo abrumó, congelando su brazo de la mano hacia arriba, pero Harry había sentido el intenso frío de su propia magia y no se inmutó. El remolino de hielo subió hasta su hombro y luego hacia su cuello y hacia su cabeza. Harry cerró los ojos.

La cálida llamarada de la red fénix estaba allí para saludarlo, y luego el poder del Dementor llegó a su mente. Esta vez, no se limitó a rasgar y despedazar sus pensamientos como lo había hecho en King's Cross. Harry lo había invitado a entrar, y eso hizo la diferencia. Harry podía sentir la forma en que el Dementor recorría cuidadosamente sus pensamientos, despertando recuerdos felices de los que se alimentaba con delicadeza, para mantenerse encerrado en su cabeza mientras completaba su trabajo. 

Y completó su trabajo. Harry vio que la red fénix se volvía azul del oro, y luego sintió que comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Detrás de él se elevó una oleada de poder, y jadeó, temeroso de lo que podría significar. 

 _No te forzaremos a liberarnos,_ le susurró el Dementor gris, la voz todavía dolorosa. _El_ vates _no puede ser forzado, o no es vates_. _Y no podemos hacer nada con respecto a la parte de la red que está ligada a tu deber fraternal. ¿Pero liberar tu magia? Sí, podemos hacer eso. Por lo menos, lo disfrutaremos._  

Harry no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué significaba eso antes de que la red cayera en fragmentos de hielo, y su magia se salió completamente libre por primera vez en su vida. 

El Dementor gris fue arrancado de su mente en oleadas de poder. Harry sollozó, y luego inclinó la cabeza al sentir la espiral mágica en sus brazos, calentando el camino de hielo que había hecho la rotura de la red fénix. Luego llegó a las yemas de los dedos y se elevó a su alrededor, una incandescente ola de luz que llenó el campo de Quidditch y golpeó salvajemente hacia el cielo. 

Harry logró cortar sus ojos para poder ver a través del resplandor, y se dio cuenta de que su magia estaba cantando, con una voz mucho más profunda y alegre que la voz de la red fénix. La canción hizo eco a través de su cuerpo, su boca, sus orejas, y su alegre explosión sacudió la tierra, recordándole a Harry la voz de Hagrid. Cesó después de un momento, pero la luz continuó elevándose desde él, formando un enorme par de alas de oro blanco que latían perezosamente sobre sus hombros y cubrían las caras impactadas que lo miraban con brillo. 

El viento calentado acarició su piel, y Harry vio el Bosque Prohibido moviéndose, los árboles inclinándose como en respuesta a ese viento. Las criaturas también se movían al borde de los árboles. Harry escuchó el débil sonido de muchos gritos, muchos saludos. Levantó la cabeza cuando las alas cayeron de sus hombros, se disolvieron en motas de luz y sonrieron en su dirección. 

Volvió a mirar las gradas. Peter se había ido, y, Harry tenía que esperar, a salvo. Los Dementores no estaban a la vista. Remus estaba de pie, mirándolo fijamente. El resto de la escuela también lo estaba mirando, pero gritaba en estado de shock, y las expresiones en sus caras eran diferentes a las de Remus, que era inesperadamente anhelante. 

Harry no sabía qué era un _vates_ , no exactamente, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con la libertad y las criaturas mágicas, y se preguntó si Remus lo habría reconocido de la forma en que lo haría un hombre lobo. 

Giró lentamente sobre su escoba, mirando a lo largo de las gradas. Ron estaba rascándose furiosamente los hombros. Neville estaba mirando con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes. Percy Weasley tenía su mano sobre su cara. Hermione estaba formulándole preguntas que Harry no creía que podría haber respondido, incluso si podía escucharla. McGonagall estaba de pie, con las manos juntas, como para sostener algo precioso entre ellos, su rostro salvajemente orgulloso.

Dumbledore lo miraba horrorizado. 

Harry echó un vistazo a las gradas de Slytherin, y sorprendió una mirada de placer y maravilla en la cara de Millicent. Pansy tenía la boca abierta. Draco estaba de pie y aplaudiendo, mientras Blaise parecía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en la cara con un martillo. Y Snape… 

El triunfo de Snape lo envolvió como un fuego negro rugiente para alguien que lo conocía tan bien como Harry, a pesar de que no hizo más que ponerse en pie y mirar a Harry. 

Harry leyó el siguiente paso en la cara de su tutor y asintió. Estaba aterrorizado, y no se atrevió a mirar a su hermano, pero sabía lo que tenía que pasar después. 

 _Sin esconderse. No hay vuelta atrás. Nos enfrentamos a lo que viene de esto. Debemos._  

Empezó a volar hacia Snape, y luego se detuvo cuando otra voz sonó sobre el campo. Este era muy familiar, pero no vino de su cabeza. En cambio, cantando, Fawkes se elevó sobre el campo y se sentó en el hombro de Harry. Harry se ajustó para soportar el peso y levantó una mano temblorosa para acariciar las plumas del fénix. Sólo se dio cuenta de que todavía sostenía la Snitch cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía soltar los dedos. 

Fawkes encajó su cabeza en la curva del cuello de Harry, y soltó un bajo y alegre canto. 

Harry respiró hondo, aceptó el calor que se filtraba en él como coraje, y voló hacia Snape.


	20. Cállate, Sirius

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 17: Cállate, Sirius**  

 

Harry temblaba cuando aterrizó al lado de Snape, a pesar de la cálida presencia de Fawkes en su hombro, a pesar de que sabía que no podía haber vuelta atrás, a pesar de la mano reconfortante que Snape inmediatamente le puso en el otro hombro. Solo su determinación de hierro le impidió correr. 

Bueno, eso y el sentido de lo que le debía a tanta gente. Los sacrificios habían ido lo suficientemente lejos. 

 _Termina aquí._  

Harry se giró y levantó su barbilla, encontrándose con los ojos de Dumbledore. Era su jugada ahora. Harry no iba a meter su magia bajo ataduras de nuevo. Ni correría. Tenía todo el derecho de acercarse a su tutor y aceptar felicitaciones por ganar el partido para Slytherin. No tenía motivos para gemir y encogerse como si hubiera hecho algo malo, o se escondiera. 

Finalmente logró soltar sus dedos de la Snitch, y le sonrió débilmente a Snape mientras dejaba pasar la pequeña bola dorada. Sus alas estaban rotas. —Parece que Madame Hooch tendrá que usar un juego diferente de bolas para los partidos de práctica —dijo, y la mirada de Snape creció, si era posible, más feroz. Parecía que había olvidado el triunfo de Quidditch a raíz de lo que sucedió a continuación. 

—Lo hará —dijo—. Volaste increíble, Harry. Tanto durante el partido, como lo que vino… después. 

Harry tragó saliva, y sintió un hormigueo de cansancio correr por él. No lo mostró. No podrían mostrar ningún cansancio, ninguna debilidad, no ahora. El curso más fácil para el Ministerio y cualquier otra persona que quisiera esclavizarlo sería pretender que un simple niño no podría manejar tanta magia, y arrearlo, cacareando, en el “cuidado” de alguien que se aseguraría de que su poder fuera atado de nuevo. Pero tenía que ser honesto con Snape. Él había prometido que lo sería. —Mejor de lo que cree —dijo—. Sirius estaba tratando de compelerme a caer de mi escoba al mismo tiempo. 

Snape no se movió por un momento. Luego su mirada se elevó más allá de Harry, y vio la muerte de Sirius en su cara. Al parecer, no debería haber confiado _tanto_ en el nuevo control de Snape sobre su padrino. 

—No dejará vivo el campo —dijo Snape. Si hubiera hecho un anuncio fuerte y dramático, entonces Harry no se habría preocupado. Pero dijo las palabras casualmente, y sacó la varita de su manga, y Harry sabía que estaba viendo al hombre que había corrido como un Mortífago al lado de Voldemort. Aún más revelador, los escudos se estaban elevando por la magia de Snape. Si quisiera, en este tipo de ira, simplemente podría hacer que el corazón de Sirius dejara de latir. Harry estaba agradecido más allá de las palabras que había pensado en su varita primero. 

Extendió la mano y agarró el brazo de Snape, haciendo que Fawkes emitiera un chirrido de desaprobación mientras cambiaba de posición. —No —dijo, cuando su guardián lo miró—. No quiero que sea herido. Lo quiero vivo. 

No parecía que eso cambiaría la resolución de Snape. Harry afirmó su agarre y se inclinó para decir: —Él es mi padrino. Todavía lo es.

—No para cuando termine con él —dijo Snape. 

Harry suspiró. —Sé que probablemente piense que ya no merece ser mi padrino… 

—No —dijo Snape, su voz suave—, merece vivir. 

—Por favor, deja que se explique —dijo Harry. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio que Dumbledore ya venía hacia ellos, su túnica ondeando a su alrededor—. Por favor, deja que explique por qué haría tal cosa. Tengo el poder de exigir explicaciones como esas y obtenerlas ahora. Dumbledore tiene que tratar conmigo en una base mucho más igualitaria. ¿Por favor? 

Snape respiró profundo. Luego, bruscamente, sonrió, y los escudos volvieron a caer sobre su magia. —Supongo —murmuró—, que tendría poco que ganar matando a Black en público y de tal manera que el Director, al menos, adivinara que fui yo de inmediato. 

Harry entrecerró los ojos para mirar a Snape. Ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar que las partes importantes de esa declaración tenían que ver con matar a Sirius en público y de una manera rastreable. ¿Pero qué hay de formas privadas e imposibles de rastrear? 

 _Él es un Maestro de Pociones,_ Harry pensó inquieto, y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. 

—Señor- 

Fue interrumpido por la llegada de Dumbledore, y por la de Draco. Él se paró a su lado, cada parte suya irradiaba maravilla, felicidad y protección, y Dumbledore se detuvo frente a Harry e inclinó su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia. Fue de lejos el gesto más igualitario que alguna vez recibió de Dumbledore. Harry hizo una reverencia, tranquilizado ahora, a pesar de la mirada estrecha de Dumbledore hacia Fawkes. El fénix se arregló las plumas de la cola e ignoró a Dumbledore. 

—Harry —dijo Dumbledore—, seguramente querrás venir a hablar conmigo sobre tu nueva magia y otras cosas, en la privacidad de mi oficina. ¿Seguramente querrías algunas respuestas? —sus ojos tenían una mirada cuidadosa, y Harry la reconoció. Dumbledore estaba haciendo una entrega tan amable de esto como era posible. No quería que Harry, por un momento pensara, que estaba vencido. Harry casi podía admirar al viejo bastardo. Al menos él conocía su política. 

—Las quiero —dijo Harry—. Pero quiero que el profesor Snape venga con nosotros, como mi tutor legal, y Draco, como mi mejor amigo y testigo de la comunidad sangrepura, y la profesora McGonagall, como una bruja de reputación intacta, y Hermione Granger, como testigo de la comunidad de sangremuggle, y Sirius Black, para responder por sus crímenes, y Remus Lupin, para que le respondan por los crímenes que se le cometieron. 

Dumbledore lo miró fijamente. Comprendió el razonamiento detrás de los gestos de Harry, por supuesto, pero parecía aturdido de que Harry realmente los siguiera. Harry levantó sus cejas burlonamente, su miedo retrocediendo mientras comenzaba a divertirse nuevamente _. Por supuesto que voy a seguir adelante con ellos. Usaré cualquier arma contra ti que pueda, Dumbledore, y no solo las supuestas Slytherin. Cuantos más testigos, y cuanto más variados, mejor._

Dumbledore asintió una vez, y luego dijo: —Será como sugieres. ¿Me darás un minuto para hablar con la profesora McGonagall, la señorita Granger, el profesor Black y el profesor Lupin? 

Harry inclinó su cabeza otra vez. —Por supuesto, señor. 

Sintió que Draco lo tomaba del brazo cuando Dumbledore se alejó. —¿Es eso sabio? —él susurró—. Después de todo, la profesora McGonagall es una entrometida. Y Black intentó matarte. Y Granger es el doble de entremetida que McGonagall, y- 

—¿Sí? —lo animó Harry suavemente, su mirada fija en Dumbledore retrocediendo. Sirius era humano otra vez, pero aún gruñía y buscaba a Peter, quien Harry pensó que debía haber escapado. Sin embargo, se debilitó cuando Dumbledore le habló. La Profesora McGonagall ya estaba caminando con calma hacia el Director. 

—Es una sangresucia. 

Harry miró a Draco. —No puedo obligarte a dejar de usar esa palabra, Draco —dijo—. No te _obligaré_ a dejar de usar esa palabra. Te pediré que dejes de usarla a mí alrededor. No me gusta, y es ridículo, de todos modos. Siguiendo los términos del puro poder mágico, sabes que Hermione es una de las brujas más fuertes de la escuela —Fawkes agregó un canturreo después de sus palabras, como para confirmar eso. 

—¡Lo sé! —Draco sonaba malhumorado—. Pero los sangresucia simplemente no pertenecen, Harry. Y pensé que ibas a aliarte con los sangrepura. 

—Me estoy aliando con todo el mundo —dijo Harry—. Si puedo aliarme con los Dementores, seguramente puedo encajar algunas brujas y magos que crecieron en el mundo Muggle. 

—Debes decirme qué pasó con los Dementores —dijo Draco. 

—¿ _Debo_? —preguntó Harry, mirando la expresión de Remus mientras miraba por encima de la cabeza de Dumbledore a Harry. El Director estaba lanzando un _Sonorus_ ahora, haciendo un discurso, probablemente reforzado con un toque de compulsión, para calmar a la multitud y hacer que estuvieran seguros de que se estaban manejando las cosas. Harry sabía que algunas personas se calmarían y se irían, pero dudaba que el Director pudiera hacer que dejaran de pensar en esto. Los titulares aparecerían en _El_ _Profeta_ mañana. El Ministerio sería notificado. Las noticias probablemente ya estaban barriendo como una tormenta en toda la comunidad de personas que Starborn estaba tratando de alcanzar. 

Harry tenía que aceptar eso. Él había tomado su decisión. No había vuelta atrás. 

 _Sospecho que necesitaré recordatorios regulares de eso,_ pensó, y apretó los hombros, haciendo que Fawkes revoloteara en su lugar. El Director había convocado a Hermione. Estaba mirando a Harry con curiosidad, apretando algo alrededor de su cuello. Harry inclinó la cabeza. Podía sentir una intensa aura de magia irradiando de la cosa, fuera lo que fuese.

—Bueno, me gustaría que me cuentes qué pasó con los Dementores —dijo Draco. 

Harry rompió su mirada sobre sus enemigos, o aliados tentativos, y sonrió a Draco. —Lo haré. 

Los otros Slytherin lo rodearon entonces. Hablaban de Blaise, que pretendía que todo era normal y acusaba a Harry de ganar el juego para que él perdiera diez Galeones, a Millicent, que sonreía más de lo que hablaba. Pero amurallaron a Harry en verde y lo hicieron sentir como en casa. 

Él no miró a través del campo a sus padres y su hermano. Parecía no tener sentido, no ahora. Su camino era demasiado nuevo. 

* * *

—¿A alguien le apetecería una taza de té? 

Harry escuchó a Hermione y Sirius aceptar, mientras que todos los demás se negaban, Snape no tenía más que una expresión oscura. Dumbledore había conjurado sillas para las otras siete personas que ahora estaban apiñadas en su oficina. Harry se sentó entre Snape y Draco, con Hermione y McGonagall frente a él y Sirius y Remus en sillas a los costados del círculo. Harry aún podía mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos, ya que las sillas de Hermione y McGonagall flanqueaban el escritorio del Director. Fawkes no estaba con él. Se había alejado aleteando hacia las mazmorras, cantando, en lugar de entrar a la oficina del Director. _Cuando un fénix elegía su lealtad_ , Harry reflexionó, _lo hacía bastante bien, y tampoco retrocedía._  

Podía sentir el peso de la expectación tensa en la habitación. Merlín, él mismo estaba irradiando parte de él. Este era el momento en que algunos proyectiles iban a tener que romperse. Se preguntó distraídamente por un momento qué pregunta Dumbledore esperaba que hiciera primero. ¿Algo relacionado con sus padres, con respecto a Connor, con respecto a la red fénix? 

Al final, decidió que no importaría. En lugar de reaccionar ante lo que Dumbledore quería que hiciera, lideraría la danza y obligaría a Dumbledore a reaccionar ante él. 

—Profesor Dumbledore —dijo él. Se apegaría a los títulos hasta que fueran enemigos abiertos. No lo eran, todavía no. Este era el puño de acero en el guante de terciopelo, el mismo papel que había danzado frente a Lucius durante su Navidad en Malfoy Manor—. ¿Podría por favor aclararme por qué Sirius Black podría haber estado tratando de convencerme de que cayera de la escoba durante el partido de Quidditch? 

Hermione se atragantó con su té. McGonagall palideció. Sirius se dejó caer en su asiento, inclinó la cabeza y no miró a nadie. 

Remus se levantó y le gritó a Sirius. 

—¿ _Estabas_ haciendo eso? Pensé que Harry podría estar teniendo problemas con su vuelo, pero yo nunca… Sirius, realmente lo hiciste... —se interrumpió, pero sus ojos brillaban, y su voz se había convertido en un gruñido retumbante en las últimas palabras. Harry sólo lo había visto enojado así una vez antes, y había estado demasiado bajo la influencia de la red fénix como para apreciarlo.

—Lo hice —dijo Sirius suavemente—. No puedo... no hay disculpas que sean suficientes, Harry. Pero lo siento —recitó todo con voz apagada, su cabello todavía caía sobre su rostro. 

—Dime por qué, Canuto —dijo Remus, dando un paso adelante hasta que se paró directamente frente a la silla de Sirius—. Me debes eso, al menos, creo. 

Sirius levantó la vista, y Harry lo miró. Realmente no le había prestado atención a Sirius en los últimos días, ocupado como estaba con los pensamientos que Peter le había pedido que pensara. Sirius apenas parecía humano. Su rostro era gris, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, y sombras que indicaban falta de sueño y dolor, ambas se le clavaron en las mejillas. 

—Lo siento, Lunático —dijo, su voz firme ahora, pero todavía aburrida—. No puedo contar todo de nuevo. Dejaré eso en manos de Albus —asintió con la cabeza hacia el Director, y luego se dejó caer en su asiento. 

Harry miró a la dirección del Director, y sorprendió una expresión amable en su rostro. —¿Sirius? —susurró—. ¿De verdad me concedes permiso para contarles todo? 

—Sí —dijo Sirius, su voz plana y gris. 

—Has sufrido tanto, mi querido muchacho —murmuró Dumbledore, y suspiró. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo que Harry los había visto. Estaban mostrando el amor por el cual Harry sospechaba que Peter había ido a Azkaban. 

Dumbledore se enfrentó a los testigos y comenzó a hablar. Su voz no tembló, y sus palabras no flaquearon ni se desvanecieron; sonaron casi desapegadas. Pero la forma en que sus ojos iban constantemente hacia Sirius compensaba todo lo que no mostraba en su voz, pensó Harry. 

—Harry Potter ha preguntado por qué su padrino lo traicionaría. Le he negado las respuestas antes, pero ahora que Sirius Black me ha otorgado un permiso formal para narrar las razones, lo haré. 

»Sirius Black nació con el don de compulsión… —Dumbledore esperó pacientemente a que la onda expansiva terminara de recorrer la habitación, y continuó en el momento perfecto, que era el momento antes de que Hermione pudiera comenzar a hacer preguntas—, y sus padres lo entraron en él despiadadamente. Tenía un hermano menor, Regulus, a quien algunos de ustedes recordarán —miró a Remus, a McGonagall, a Snape. La cara de Remus se había puesto absolutamente pálida, pensó Harry. Él entrecerró los ojos. Le preguntaría a Remus, más tarde, por qué había aceptado ir con Dumbledore y el resto de ellos, y traicionar a Peter y Connor. 

—Regulus no tenía ningún don de compulsión —dijo Dumbledore suavemente—, e hizo todo lo que sus padres querían de él. No sufrió como Sirius. Él tenía el poder, si no hubiera sido entrenado, para hacer que sus padres hicieran lo que quisiera ellos tenían que hacer, creer lo que él quisiera que ellos creyeran. Tenían dones de compulsión mucho más pequeños, y estaban aterrorizados, asustados, como lo están a menudo los sangrepura, al pensar que se les obligaría a creer que tal vez los sangremuggle eran iguales a ellos. Disculpas, señorita Granger —agregó. Hermione asintió con rigidez.

Harry la miró con dureza, y se dio cuenta de que ella era la única sangremuggle en la habitación. Probablemente estaría pensando mucho, y dos veces más duro que cualquier otra estudiante sangremuggle en la misma situación, porque era Hermione. Harry decidió hablar con ella más tarde, si podía. 

Le impidió pensar demasiado profundamente sobre lo que acababa de escuchar, por un momento. Entonces los pensamientos vinieron corriendo y lo abalanzaron. _Sirius… temían a Sirius, al igual que mis padres me tenían miedo._  

—Hicieron todo lo posible para convencer a Sirius de su forma de pensar, para que nunca deseara hacerles creer lo contrario, porque él creería lo mismo —continuó la suave voz de Dumbledore—. Ellos… bueno, me temo que las palizas habrían sido lo de menos. Pero eran magos sangrepura y, además, de una línea de sangrepura a la que la magia Oscura llegaba tan naturalmente como respirar —miró a Sirius de nuevo, y había un cariño desesperado en sus ojos—. ¿Te sientes como para mostrarles la cicatriz, Sirius? —él susurró. 

Sirius respiró hondo, dejó su taza de té junto a su silla y se arremangó la manga izquierda. Harry lo miró. La cicatriz era una que él sabía que nunca había visto antes, y debería haberlo hecho; Sirius probablemente había estado usando hechizos para enmascararla. Empezaba desde el hombro de Sirius hasta más allá del codo, y se parecía a una veta ramificada. Harry no estaba seguro de qué podría haberla hecho. Ciertamente no se parecía a los cortes de una espada que había estudiado cómo curar, ni a los efectos secundarios de ningún hechizo Oscuro que conociera. 

—Ese es el remanente del hechizo _Amotio Maga_ —dijo McGonagall, y cuando Harry la miró, ella parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. 

—Sí —reconoció Dumbledore suavemente—. Cuando sus padres estaban disgustados con él, tomaban la magia de Sirius y la encerraban en una herida supurante que comía carne en su brazo izquierdo —su voz era sin emociones. Harry se preguntó cuánto tiempo le habría llevado sonar así cuando hablaba de esto—. Le dolía terriblemente, y no podía usar la magia para calmar el dolor, ni hacer nada más, mientras el hechizo _Amotio Maga_ estuviera en pie. Sus padres sólo le devolverían la magia cuando los complacía, que no era frecuente. Intentaron enseñarle los horrores de vivir como un Muggle. 

La voz de Dumbledore se entibió y se hizo más dura, ambas a la vez. —No funcionó. Cuando Sirius llegó a Hogwarts, tenía simpatía por los Muggles y los sangremuggle, ya que había sido privado de su propia magia y control sobre ella por tanto tiempo. Fue sorteado en Gryffindor, y yo lo acogí bajo mi ala para protegerlo, como no pude hacer antes —hizo una pausa una vez más, luego suspiró—. ¿ _Todo_ , Sirius? 

Harry miró a su padrino. Sirius asintió, o la cortina de cabello negro que le colgaba de la cabeza asintió. Abruptamente se le ocurrió a Harry que Sirius no se había cortado el pelo en meses. Eso siempre había sido una señal de que estaba deprimido en el pasado. Harry sintió una incómoda punzada de culpa por no haberlo notado. 

Dumbledore suspiró una vez más y tomó un pergamino estropeado de su escritorio. Se lo dio a McGonagall, quien lo miró y palideció. Se lo pasó junto a Sirius a Draco, quien solo lo miró sin interés antes de dárselo a Harry. Él lo tomó con manos temblorosas. Reconoció la letra de su padrino, aunque era mucho más inestable de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver. _Sirius debe haber escrito esta carta cuando era más joven,_ pensó Harry, y la fecha en la parte superior de la carta lo confirmó. 

 

> _2 de noviembre de 1967_
> 
> _Estimado Profesor Dumbledore:_
> 
> _Sé que no me conoce, pero mi nombre es Sirius Black. Necesito su ayuda. Mis padres me lastiman. Pero sé que es el más sabio y el mejor mago del mundo, porque derrotó al Señor Oscuro y me ayudará, porque siempre ayuda a los niños en problemas. Incluso mi madre lo dice, y creo que le tiene miedo. Por favor, ayúdeme._
> 
> _Sirius Black._  

 

Harry le dio la carta a Snape, y miró a Dumbledore. —Y no lo ayudaste —susurró. 

Dumbledore bajó la cabeza lentamente. —No. 

—¿Por qué no? —Harry no podía imaginarse no responder a esa carta. Sirius era tan sólo un niño. 

—Porque —dijo Dumbledore, con un suspiro—, en ese momento, no tenía poder para ayudar a un niño en una necesidad desesperada. Todavía no era el Director de Hogwarts. Y no tenía medios legales para desafiar a una poderosa y Oscura familia sangrepura por el control de su hijo mayor y heredero. El Wizengamot se habría reído de cualquier desafío legal, sin importar cómo Sirius estuviera siendo tratado. La carta de un niño era solo una prueba del berrinche de un niño, habrían dicho. 

Dumbledore extendió sus manos lentamente. —He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida desde ese momento intentando compensar ese gran error, y me temo que solo lo he exacerbado. No pude salvar a Regulus Black. No pude salvar a Sirius de las pesadillas de la tortura y muerte de su hermano a manos de Voldemort. No pude salvarlo de los efectos de esa maldición Oscura utilizada para forjar el vínculo mental entre los hermanos. Sólo Voldemort podría haberla roto, y sólo terminó cuando Connor Potter sobrevivió a su Maldición Asesina. 

—¿Qué efectos posteriores? —Snape hizo la pregunta sin emoción en su voz. Harry estaba contento. Podía pensar en muchas emociones que habrían hecho explotar la habitación. Todos estaban demasiado callados. Remus no había dejado de mirar a Sirius, por un lado, y las lágrimas de Hermione se derramaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas mientras leía la carta. 

—La mente de Sirius ha sido inestable desde entonces —Dumbledore no miró a Sirius mientras hablaba—. Ha tenido pesadillas. Y le pedí que asumiera un deber que temía que no tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo, porque teníamos una necesidad desesperada, y Sirius quería ser útil. Primero para proteger a Connor, viniendo aquí a Hogwarts como una protección adicional para él, y luego para ser su tutor en magia compulsiva. Connor Potter también tiene la habilidad —Dumbledore cerró los ojos—. Le pregunté, pero me temo que lo hice sonar como una orden. La maldición Oscura es propensa a torcer las buenas intenciones de Sirius, debe decirse. Sirius parecía creer que proteger a Connor era sabotear a Harry. Y eso llegó a un punto máximo hoy. Lo siento terriblemente por ti, Harry, y por Sirius. Los errores que he cometido, los he hecho por amor, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que todavía eran errores. 

Harry se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban apretadas de nuevo. Trató de respirar, y sólo pudo emitir un sonido sospechosamente parecido a un sollozo, aunque todavía sabía que no iba a llorar. Miró a Sirius, y pensó en lo poco que sabía de él, cómo la bebida y las mujeres era probablemente un intento de vivir una vida lo más normal posible, cómo las ojeras debajo de sus ojos provenían de pesadillas y no de pérdida de sueño por su última novia.

—Nada de eso excusa lo que le has hecho a Harry —dijo Snape entonces, y su voz era fría y completamente carente de emoción o resonancia—. Ató su magia y lo animó a ser entrenado como un arma. 

—Lo sé —dijo Dumbledore, tranquilo, aceptando—. Pero eso no significa que el sufrimiento de uno pueda ser la razón del sufrimiento de los demás, como sucedería si Harry desatara su magia —Harry levantó la mirada y se encontró frente a una mirada llena de resolución apasionada de Gryffindor. Dumbledore no iba a retroceder de esta, lo sabía. 

 _Bueno, tampoco yo_. Harry mostró sus dientes y endureció su corazón. Esto era por otras personas, no por él. —Pero hiciste que el sufrimiento de Sirius fuera una excusa para el de otros —dijo. 

La cara de Dumbledore se puso blanca. La risa de Snape siguió después, baja, suave y oscura. 

—Te tiene allí, Albus —dijo—. Y me siento en la libertad de decir que, como tutor legal de Harry, no aceptaré que vuelvas a atar su magia. Tampoco consentiré en que Harry esté cerca de Black otra vez, ni solo con él. Está loco, y trató de causar la muerte de mi pupilo. 

— _¡JÓDETE, QUEJICUS!_  

Sirius se levantó de su silla en un instante, lanzándose hacia Snape. Harry tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y levantó una barrera frente a Snape, una pared de luz dorada clara. Esperaba que Sirius tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, pero golpeó la pared y cayó hacia atrás. Una corriente constante de gemidos se deslizó de su boca, y se llevó una mano a la cara, la sangre corría entre sus dedos. Harry sospechaba que se había roto la nariz. 

Snape no había reaccionado excepto para respirar un poco más rápido, pero la mirada que envió a Dumbledore era mortal. —Y definitivamente recomendaré que Black sea despedido de la escuela por completo —susurró—. Que él ataque a otro profesor, no una sino dos veces, es inaceptable. Y en cuanto a atacar a los estudiantes, como lo hizo hoy, no importaría si fuera la señorita Granger aquí, o Connor Potter. Todavía pediría, no, _demandaría_ su despido. 

Harry observó a Sirius levantarse lentamente. Sí, su nariz estaba rota. Y Harry lo había causado al no querer que sucediera. 

Su magia creció a su alrededor, luego se posó sobre sus hombros en visibles espirales doradas de poder. Harry vio que los ojos de Sirius las seguían, y el odio y la ira en blanco se convirtieron en miedo. Entrelazó sus dedos.

 _Él es inestable,_ se recordó a sí mismo, y miró a Dumbledore. —Debe haber tenido una razón para mantenerlo aquí tanto tiempo y dejar que él entrene a Connor —dijo—. ¿Cuál era? 

—Ya lo dije —dijo Dumbledore suavemente—. Le pedí que entrenara a Connor en magia compulsiva porque tenía tiempo para hacerlo, la habilidad, y quería sentirse útil. Creía que el deber sería lo suficientemente ligero como para no afectarlo negativamente. No lo hice-

—Todavía puedo hacerlo. 

Sirius sonó tranquilo de nuevo. Harry miró a su padrino y vio que había bajado la mano. Probablemente lanzó un hechizo de curación a su nariz. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la cara de Dumbledore, y había una profunda y silenciosa desesperación en ellos. 

—Amo a estos dos niños como si fueran mis propios hijos —dijo—. Sé que Quejicus no me permitirá tener más contacto con Harry ahora, mientras sea el guardián de Harry —la mirada que le envió por encima del hombro dijo que, personalmente, no lo dejaría pasar mucho tiempo—. Pero necesito el contacto con Connor. Por favor, Albus. Estoy seguro de que Lily y James no querrán que evites que enseñe a su hijo solo porque Quejicus no es razonable. 

Dumbledore cerró los ojos. Parecía inexpresivamente cansado, pero Harry sabía que lo aprobaría antes que él. 

—Muy bien, Sirius —susurró—. Si crees que puedes controlarte con Connor, entonces puedes continuar entrenándolo —él suspiró—. En cualquier caso, sería la mejor solución. Simplemente no tengo tiempo suficiente para darle a Connor todo el entrenamiento y la atención que necesita, mientras que tú sí. 

Sirius asintió con fervor. —Gracias, Albus. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de esto. 

—Yo sí —dijo Harry, de pie. Dirigió la mirada de Dumbledore hacia él, y parte de él se deleitó con el terror enfermo detrás de la serenidad del viejo mago—. ¿Por qué debería dar mi consentimiento para dejar a mi _gemelo_ solo con un hombre que me ha lastimado tanto y podría hacerle daño? 

—Porque —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—, a Connor le está yendo bien. Ya no compele inconscientemente a la gente, pero aún tiene mucho por aprender. Y también ayuda a sanar a Sirius, el saber que está haciendo algo. 

—Eso es cierto, Harry —Sirius intervino con entusiasmo—. Prometo que no lo lastimaré. Nunca podría lastimarlo. Nunca podría levantar mi mente o mi mano contra él. 

Harry se volvió y estudió a su padrino. Dolía decir lo que sentía que tenía que decir a continuación. —Pero podrías hacerlo conmigo. 

Sirius se estremeció y giró la cabeza. —No entiendes —susurró—. Esta maldición Oscura me hace reaccionar fuertemente a la magia Oscura. Y apestas a ella, y eliges un guardián que apesta a ella, y estás en _Slytherin_ , y es tan difícil, Harry… 

Él comenzó a llorar entonces. Se dejó caer en su silla sin supervisión. Remus todavía estaba congelado en el medio del círculo. Ahora tomó su asiento, y atrajo la mirada y la atención de Harry hacia él. 

—Creo —le dijo a Dumbledore—, que Remus debería saber lo que le has ocultado, ahora. 

Dumbledore trató de mirarlo. Harry le devolvió la mirada y dejó que su magia se desarrollara perezosamente. Incluso el más mínimo toque de ese poder hizo que Dumbledore entrecerrara los ojos. Harry se preguntó cómo sentía la magia, si era una sensación física horrible.

—Lo sé —dijo Remus, en voz baja. 

Harry lo miró. —¿Lo sabes? 

Remus asintió a Snape. —Severus me lo mencionó en un punto. Dijo… dijo que me había enterado que estabas siendo abusado. Eso es lo que concierne a los recuerdos robados —él cerró los ojos—. Y también dijo que el _Obliviate_ tendría que ser eliminado con delicadeza. Mi cordura está en juego si es arrebatado de mi mente. Eso lo sé. 

—Sí —Harry sintió las garras de su poder flexionarse a su alrededor. Estaba razonablemente seguro de poder eliminar el _Obliviate_ ahora, cuando había estudiado la mente de Remus por un momento—. ¿Pero sabes por qué Dumbledore te _Oblivió_ en lugar de tratar de persuadirte? 

—Harry —dijo Dumbledore bruscamente. 

—Tenía miedo de no poder convencerte —le dijo Harry a Remus, haciendo caso omiso de Dumbledore—. Tenía miedo de poner en peligro una red en mi mente, una que había estado allí durante ocho años, desde que tenía cuatro. Esa red jodió mi mente y afectó mi magia —ignoró la leve llamarada de dolor dorado detrás de sus ojos. La había esperado, ya que el Dementor gris le había dicho que la parte de la red que se preocupaba por Connor todavía estaba allí—. Me necesitaban atado, para ser el guardián de Connor. Dumbledore está aterrorizado de lo que me convertiré cuando mi magia sea libre, no me preguntes por qué- 

—Podrías convertirte en un Señor Oscuro —dijo Dumbledore, y la habitación pareció oscilar en la oscuridad como si una nube hubiera cruzado el sol cuando su propia magia surgió. Harry se preguntó si siquiera estaba al tanto del borde de la compulsión que recorría su voz. Vio a McGonagall agachar la cabeza y girar como si tratara de escapar de un yugo, y Draco emitió un sonido sibilante. Harry esperaba que hubieran logrado luchar contra eso—. Podrías volverte tan vasto y peligroso como Voldemort, Harry. Ya estamos peleando con uno. No deseo pelear con dos. 

—Juro que no lo haré —susurró Harry—. Deseo defender, proteger y servir. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te quedas como has estado? —preguntó Dumbledore, su voz sonando con melancolía—. Estarías defendiendo, protegiendo y sirviendo bajo la red fénix, y haciéndolo con una mente fácil y una conciencia clara. 

Harry se encontró riendo. El sonido le rompió la garganta, pero siguió haciéndolo. La mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Dumbledore, el brillo del triunfo mezclado y la compasión en los ojos de McGonagall, y la expresión intencionada de las facciones de Hermione lo valieron. 

—Quiero defender, proteger y servir a otras personas además de a mi hermano —dijo Harry claramente—. Y eso va a _suceder_ —se giró y miró a Remus a los ojos—. Dime cuándo quieres que se elimine el _Obliviate_.

—No lo sé —susurró Remus—. Tengo que pensar. Tengo que pensar en lo que estoy dispuesto a saber —evitó los ojos de Harry. 

Harry sufrió una breve oleada de desprecio. Probablemente Remus no quería saber, o quería pensar en alguna forma de saber sobre el abuso que Harry había sufrido y, sin embargo, evitar perder a sus amigos. Harry no se sorprendería en absoluto si escogiera a sus amigos, como lo hizo cuando supo sobre esa noche de Halloween. 

Entonces, él contuvo su desprecio. No podía simplemente entrar en la mente de Remus y dejar las barreras a un lado. Eso no lo haría mejor que Dumbledore, ni que Voldemort. _Tenía_ que respetar el libre albedrío de Remus, incluso si eso lo llevaba a acciones que Harry despreciaba, y solo actuaba en su contra cuando Remus realmente hiciera algo para lastimarlo. 

Harry se enfrentó a Dumbledore de nuevo. —Y ahora quiero saber por qué trataste de ponerme de nuevo bajo la red fénix —dijo en voz baja—, cuando dije claramente que no lo quería. Quiero saber por qué atacaste a Draco —Draco se movió más cerca de él. Harry puso un brazo sobre sus hombros, ignorando el shock de McGonagall. Ella no sabía sobre el ataque del Director a un estudiante, entonces. _Bueno, hay una primera vez para aprender todo—_. Quiero saber por qué pensaste que era tan importante tener mi magia y mi mente atada. 

—Te lo he dicho —dijo Dumbledore—. Temí que te convirtieras en el próximo Señor Oscuro. 

Harry bufó. —¿Cuando yo tenía cuatro años? 

—Sí —dijo Dumbledore, su voz inesperadamente grave—. Ningún otro niño ha tenido un poder de esa magnitud a esa edad, Harry. Su poder madura lentamente, junto con ellos. Tom Riddle ya era un poderoso mago a los once años, pero no aprendió repentinamente hechizos que habrían desafiado a los adultos. Él había sido poderoso desde su nacimiento, y continuó refinando sus dones. Su magia ganó terreno porque aprendió nuevos hechizos, nuevas técnicas y nuevos entrenamientos. Pero la tuya… la tuya estuvo _allí_ simple y repentinamente, Harry, mucho después de tu nacimiento, cuando en apariencia lucías como un niño mágico normal. Tenía algo más que un toque antinatural al respecto. Y dada la profecía, no podíamos permitir que el futuro salvador del mundo mágico creciera con un hermano quien se convertiría en un Señor Oscuro. Al principio pensamos que tu entrenamiento alentaría la magia a permanecer quieta y aceptar el refinamiento, pero no fue suficiente. Tu magia no solo se refinó, sino que siguió creciendo en fuerza bruta, como si su apariencia repentina en tu vida no fuera el final, como si estuviera obteniendo poder de otra parte. Por eso la red fénix — Dumbledore dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se pasó la mano por los ojos—. Porque el mayor oponente del poder, y de la arrogancia descuidada con la que Tom usó su poder, es el amor. 

Harry bajó los ojos. Había muchas cosas que quería decir. Quería preguntar sobre el título de _vates_ que los Dementores le habían dado. Quería preguntar sobre lo que Starborn había dicho en su carta, sobre que Harry tenía el potencial de convertirse en una especie de mago que no era un Señor. Quería preguntar por qué tenían que obligarlo a amar a su hermano, y no sólo confiar en el amor natural. Quería exigir que Sirius se mantuviera alejado de su hermano. 

Pero miró la cara de Dumbledore, y decidió que las tres primeras serían preguntas imprudentes, al menos si quería sorprender a Dumbledore en el futuro. Y miró a Sirius, y las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. 

Eran muy similares. Ambos habían soportado y logrado sobrevivir, sufriendo. Ambos habían sido temidos por sus dones. A los dos se les había pedido hacer sacrificios más allá de lo que podrían soportar, aunque Harry sabía, al menos intelectualmente, que sus sacrificios habían sido más pesados que los de Sirius.

Era cierto que Sirius no había lastimado a Connor. _Todavía no_ , señaló una voz oscura en el fondo de sus pensamientos. Pero sus ofensas habían sido contra el mismo Harry, y si Harry elegía perdonarlas, podría hacerlo. 

Harry dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —Esta es la forma en que va a ser —dijo, y vio la cabeza de Sirius moverse hacia él—. No me importa si Sirius entrena a Connor, por ahora. Si alguna vez lastima a mi hermano, entonces me tendrá que enfrentar. Lo mismo si lastima a Snape, o a Draco, o a cualquier otra persona que me importe. 

Dumbledore asintió lentamente, sus ojos no se movieron de la cara de Harry. Harry le devolvió la mirada y continuó. 

—Quiero tener al Profesor Snape como mi guardián —ignoró el firme apretón en su hombro. Lo había esperado—. Trataremos con el Ministerio. Y me quedaré en Slytherin y usaré mi magia abiertamente, de la manera que quiero, sin sus limitaciones. 

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes —le advirtió Dumbledore gravemente. 

—Lo sé —espetó Harry—. Pero voy a tratar de aprenderlas, en lugar de evitarlas o ignorarlas —no pudo evitar mirar a Remus mientras decía eso. Remus se estremeció. La mirada en sus ojos era extraña ahora, una mezcla de miedo, súplica y el anhelo con el que había visto a Harry en el campo de Quidditch. Harry miró a Dumbledore—. Quiero que te mantengas alejado de mi camino. 

—Estás hablando con el Director de Hogwarts, Harry —dijo Sirius, que parecía haberse recuperado de su llanto. 

Harry le lanzó una mirada que sabía que se estaba marchitando. — _Cállate_ , Sirius —le dijo con exasperación—. Te perdono por lo que me has hecho, pero sé lo que eres ahora, y voy a estar observándote de cerca. 

—Esas son las cosas que un Señor Oscuro podría decir —observó Dumbledore en voz baja. 

Harry le gruñó, y sintió que las paredes temblaban ligeramente. Le arrebató el control a su ira antes de que pudiera hacer algo desafortunado. —No —respondió él—. Son el tipo de cosas que un adolescente muy enojado, muy cansado y muy mágicamente poderoso podría decir cuando se ha visto obligado a crecer y convertirse en soldado demasiado rápido y un sacrificio toda su vida. 

Dumbledore guardó silencio, mirándolo. Harry se giró, encontrándose con los otros ojos en la habitación. 

—No exigiré nada de ustedes —les dijo a McGonagall, Hermione, Remus y Draco—. Les _pediré_ que usen su discreción al hablar sobre lo que escucharon en esta sala. Y si hacen algo para oponerse a mí, piensen en lo que tendré que hacer a cambio.

Draco estaba sonriendo, ahora, y sin molestarse en esconderlo. McGonagall asintió, sus ojos brillaban con orgullo. Remus apartó la vista de él. Hermione se mordía un mechón de cabello y fruncía el ceño ferozmente. 

—Y ahora —dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie—, creo que estoy cansado, y tengo una fiesta a la que asistir en la sala común de Slytherin, y me gustaría caminar de regreso a las mazmorras bajo la protección de mi tutor legal y mi mejor amigo —le tendió una mano a Draco, que la agarró con fuerza. Harry miró una vez a Hermione, lamentando la pérdida de la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas. Pero…—. Hermione, me encontraré con Neville en la biblioteca mañana después del almuerzo. ¿Puedes estar allí? 

Hermione parpadeó y asintió. Probablemente iría a la biblioteca en cuanto saliera de la oficina, pensó Harry, e intentaría buscar la mayoría de los términos que había escuchado aquí. Le deseó buena suerte al encontrarlos. Él podría usar la ayuda, suponiendo que ella decidiera ayudarlo. 

—Entonces nuestro estado es uno de… —comenzó Dumbledore. 

—Neutralidad armada —interrumpió Harry—. No los atacaré ni a ustedes, ni a sus aliados, Director, y espero la misma cortesía de ustedes. _Defenderé_ a mi hermano y a cualquier otra persona que me importe si los amenazan. Me _defenderé_ contra futuros ataques de Sirius. 

—No fue mi culpa —murmuró Sirius. 

— _Cállate_ , Sirius —dijo Harry, sin mirarlo. Le tomaría un tiempo ordenar sus sentimientos por su padrino. Preferiría hacerlo lejos de él—. Trataré de aprender todo lo que pueda sobre mi magia y las mejores formas de usarla. 

—Hay tanto daño que podrías hacer —murmuró Dumbledore en un tono resignado. 

—Prefiero pensar que en cuánto bien voy a hacer —Harry lo corrigió, y luego se volvió hacia las mazmorras, Snape y Draco como las barreras inmóviles a cada lado de él. No esperó a ver cómo se arreglaban los demás. Estaba casi lo suficientemente cansado como para omitir la fiesta de victoria de Slytherin. 

* * *

Albus se desplomó contra su escritorio cuando Harry y los otros salieron de la habitación. Las cosas estaban mal, pero no tan mal como podrían haber sido. Todavía había una chispa de esperanza. Sirius podría permanecer en Hogwarts para entrenar a Connor. El mundo de los magos descubriría el poder de Harry, pero no se quedarían detrás de él, ya que podrían haber declarado una abierta lealtad a la Luz. Harry todavía estaba, técnicamente, en una tregua con él. 

Harry no sabía la historia completa detrás de por qué Albus había llamado antinatural su poder. No sabía que Albus sentía su magia como un estrechamiento de todas las posibilidades en el mundo, un oscurecimiento y un despojo del futuro. 

Albus le lanzó a Fawkes una última mirada de tristeza, luego se levantó y sacudió la cabeza. Las cosas habían ido como lo harían. No había vuelta atrás. Había perdido algo de terreno, pero volvería a ganarlo. Harry se había encontrado con sus ojos algunas veces, demasiado directamente, durante la conversación. Albus había usado Legeremancia, y sabía que todavía tenía parte de la red fénix, la parte relacionada directamente con su deber fraternal.

Era suficiente. Tendría que ser suficiente. Albus haría que fuera suficiente. Las cosas no estaban tan oscuras como lo habían estado antes, en los últimos días de la Primera Guerra con Voldemort, o esos días de la guerra con Grindelwald antes de que Albus se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo como para desafiarlo a un combate individual. 

Él había sobrevivido entonces, amando el mundo mágico. Lo protegería ahora. No toda la esperanza se perdió. 

Se obligó creer en ello. 

* * *

Snape vio a Harry y Draco a salvo en la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin, donde los chicos salieron del silencio del corredor en vítores salvajes, abucheos más salvajes, y el canturreo y gorgoje de un fénix sobreexcitado. Snape negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su propia oficina. _Espero que el chico no pregunte si puede llevar el pájaro a clases. Mi respuesta siempre será no._

Abrió la puerta de su oficina, entró, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella por un momento. Permitió que las emociones lo inundaran, un triunfo ardiente, un asco profundo como un hueso y un orgullo exaltado. 

Harry lo había hecho. Él lo había _hecho_. Su fuerza era increíble, no sólo su fuerza de magia sino su fuerza del alma. Snape no pensó que podría haber salido de ese tipo de ataduras y no haberse vengado inmediatamente de todos los que alguna vez lo habían herido. 

De hecho, sabía que no era un hombre muy agradable, incluso con errores menores de los que Harry había sufrido. Y estaba a punto de probarlo de nuevo. 

Snape caminó hacia el gabinete cerrado con llave en la parte posterior de la habitación, lo abrió y sacó la poción que estaba en el estante trasero. 

 _Harry podría haber perdonado a Black por lo que hizo_ , pensó Snape, mientras sostenía la botella y admiraba el brillo verde oscuro de la poción. _Pero yo no._


	21. Rituales sangrepura

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 18: Rituales sangrepura**  

 

Harry no estaba seguro de quién le entregó _El Profeta_ primero a la mañana siguiente cuando entró al Gran Comedor con Draco; parecía venir de medio centenar de manos a la vez. Harry negó con la cabeza y tomó su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin, aceptó una copia del papel de Millicent, y luego miró alrededor del Comedor, dejando que sus ojos viajaran lentamente de cara a cara. Ayer había evitado las reacciones de las otras Casas ante su magia, a excepción de algunos miembros selectos de Gryffindor. Era hora de que observara y viera lo que pensaban ahora. 

La mitad de la Casa Hufflepuff le saludó alegremente. Ese sería el trabajo de Justin, Harry lo sabía, y el de Zacharias Smith. Solían discutir con cualquiera que dijera que Harry era el próximo Señor Oscuro, y teniendo en cuenta el buen juicio de Justin y la obstinada lógica obstinada de Zacharias, generalmente se salían con la suya. 

Los Ravenclaw estaban más apagados, y los estudiantes en su propio año evitaron los ojos de Harry. Algunos de los estudiantes mayores que tendían a atormentar a Luna estaban encogidos en sus asientos. Luna levantó la vista de leer _El Profeta_ boca abajo para asentir gravemente hacia él, y luego volvió a su lectura. Harry mantuvo la mirada fría mientras miraba, finalmente, a la mesa de Gryffindor. 

Neville estaba picoteando su comida. Hermione no estaba allí. Percy Weasley parecía haber estado despierto la mitad de la noche vomitando. Ron evitó los ojos de Harry. Los gemelos sólo le sonrieron. 

Connor lo miraba furioso, y también los otros Gryffindor. 

Harry respiró hondo y se obligó a darle la espalda a su hermano. Miró hacia al artículo que adornaba la primera página del periódico. 

Por lo general, era melodramático, por supuesto, porque _El Profeta_ era así. 

**_ HARRY POTTER: ¿EL PRÓXIMO SEÑOR OSCURO O EL VERDADERO SALVADOR?  _ **

Harry contuvo la respiración y gimió. No lo harían—no podía creer que alguien en _El Profeta_ realmente hubiera sido superado por las mismas tonterías que Snape había lanzado el año pasado, sobre Harry siendo el verdadero Chico-Que-Vivió. 

Con temor y, sin embargo, con cierta fascinación morbosa, siguió leyendo. 

> _Por: Rita Skeeter_  
> 
> Harry Potter, un estudiante de la Casa Slytherin en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y hermano de nuestro propio Connor Potter, el Chico-Que-Vivió, se ha revelado como una fuente de inmenso poder mágico. 
> 
> Sucedió durante un juego de Quidditch de Gryffindor-Slytherin, con Dementores en el campo y un ataque dramático en las gradas de Gryffindor. Sirius Black, un profesor en la escuela y descendiente de la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black, fue visto luchando con Peter Pettigrew. Nuestros devotos lectores lo recordarán como el escapado de Azkaban que emocionó e inquietó a muchos de nosotros cuando, como se informó en _El Profeta_ , apareció en los terrenos de Hogwarts, aparentemente con la intención de asesinar a Connor Potter.
> 
> Poco después de que comenzara el ataque, aparecieron los Dementores, y Harry Potter voló para enfrentarse a ellos en su escoba Nimbus 2001. 
> 
> Lo que pasó entonces, nadie parece estar seguro, pero sí sabemos que la magia del joven Harry se expandió a su alrededor, en una explosión que se sintió tan lejos como en las oficinas del _Profeta_. 
> 
> “Creo que es realmente poderoso”, dijo Seamus Finnigan, un estudiante de Gryffindor en el año de Harry. “¿ _Sintió_ eso?” 
> 
> “Supongo que es poderoso”, dijo Ron Weasley, también estudiante de Gryffindor en el año de Harry, y el mejor amigo del Chico-Que-Vivió. “Realmente no lo sé, sin embargo. No pensé que fuera _tan_ fuerte”.
> 
> “Por favor déjenme en paz”, dijo Percy Weasley, hermano mayor de Ron Weasley, estudiante de séptimo año en Gryffindor, y Prefecto. “Me duele la cabeza.” 
> 
> Ningún estudiante de Slytherin estaba disponible para hacer comentarios, y Connor Potter se negó a hacerlo. La comprensión de esta reportera es que Lily y James Potter, padres del Chico-Que-Vivió y nuestro nuevo prodigio mágico, estaban en el juego, pero se fueron antes de que pudieran obtenerse comentarios o una falta de ellos. 
> 
> Sin embargo, no hay escasez de cosas fascinantes para aprender sobre el señor Potter. Parece que Harry causó bastante revuelo en Hogwarts el año pasado, cuando resultó ser hablante de Pársel, y se rumoreaba que estaba poseído por el Señor Oscuro, o era el nuevo Señor Oscuro, durante la desafortunada erupción de incidentes de Petrificación en los meses de otoño. Si bien esta periodista no pudo obtener información sobre cómo se terminó ese incidente, es cierto que el señor Potter ha adquirido cierta aura de magia Oscura. También discutió con su hermano, el Chico-Que-Vivió, y puede haber estado presente durante el momento histórico cuando Connor Potter mató al basilisco en la Cámara de los Secretos con la Espada de Gryffindor. 
> 
> También descubrimos que los Potter mayores están siendo investigados por el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica por incidentes no especificados, y que el Profesor Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, se ha convertido en el guardián legal de Harry Potter por lo menos durante la investigación. 
> 
> Amelia Bones, jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, no estuvo disponible para hacer comentarios…

Eso lo que pudo leer antes de que una mano golpeara sobre el papel, tirándolo contra la mesa y aplastándolo. Harry respiró hondo y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano. 

—¿Cómo pudiste? —susurró Connor—. ¿Cómo pudiste lastimar a Sirius así? Volvió de la oficina de Dumbledore ayer como una sombra del hombre que miraba antes del juego de Quidditch. Me dijo que no querías que fuera tu padrino, que preferirías tener al jodido _Snape_ como tu guardián —tenía la cara sonrojada, y sus ojos brillaban de una manera que le recordaba a Harry la de James—. ¿ _Por qué_ , Harry? ¿Qué pecado pudo haber cometido para que lo rechazaras así?

Harry respiró hondo y se levantó. Podía sentir a Draco surgir a su lado, pero él extendió una mano, y Draco se mordió la lengua. Harry tuvo que ser extremadamente cuidadoso de lo que se decía aquí. Sabía que Draco no lo haría, por más tentador que fuera a revelar los secretos del oscuro pasado de Sirius. 

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —le preguntó a Connor—. No mi poder, no ganar el partido de Quidditch, ¿pero esto? 

—Me preocupo más por Sirius que por algún tonto poder mágico, o algún juego tonto —dijo Connor, tratando de parecer adulto. Hubiera funcionado mejor si no estuviera tan enojado—. Pensé que tú también. Creo que ese fue mi error, ¿eh? —la amargura le cortó líneas profundas en la cara. 

Harry apretó sus manos. _Maldita sea, no puedo decirle la verdad sin revelar el pasado de Sirius, y no sé si tengo su permiso para revelarlo_. Echó un vistazo a la mesa principal donde estaban sentados los profesores. Sirius estaba allí, mirando sin expresión. Snape se inclinó de tomar una fuente de comida frente al plato de Sirius y le dio a Harry una mirada inescrutable. 

Era su elección el cómo manejar esto, y Harry decidió estar seguro en lugar de lamentarse, especialmente teniendo en cuenta su público. 

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja—. Pero no sabes todo, Connor, y hasta que lo hagas, no puedes entender. Pídele a Sirius que te cuente todo o que me dé permiso para contártelo. 

—Ahora suenas como mamá —dijo Connor, con la nariz arrugada. 

Harry se estremeció, recordando la frase a menudo llorada de Lily, la que había escondido detrás de él el año pasado. _Simplemente no entiendes_ … 

—No necesito preguntar nada —dijo Connor—. Sé que Sirius me estaba diciendo la verdad, y que estás siendo tan obstinado como siempre —negó con la cabeza, con los ojos duros—. No quiero que vengas a mis sesiones de entrenamiento. No puedes evitar lastimar a Sirius, así que no creo que seas bienvenido durante mi tiempo privado con él. Debe saber que alguien lo ama y lo aprecia por lo que es. 

Harry inclinó su cabeza, esforzándose por mantener su rostro inexpresivo. No estaba seguro de lo bien que lo logró. Connor parecía frustrado, lo que podría haber significado cualquier cosa. 

—Está bien, entonces —dijo Harry, y se sentó, y comenzó a comer su desayuno. 

Connor se inclinó hacia adelante. —No dejaré que me ignores- 

—Potter —dijo Millicent, y Harry nunca había sabido con qué frialdad podía pronunciar el nombre—. Pudiste no haberlo notado, pero estás cerca de la mesa de Slytherin. Y estás amenazando a nuestro Buscador, que ayer ganó el partido para nosotros, el que _perdiste_ gracias a tu maldito y estúpido vuelo. Ahora aléjate de nosotros antes de que alguien te meta un hechizo en el culo.

Connor se detuvo por un largo momento. Harry lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para verlo abrir y cerrar la boca sin mirar siquiera. 

Él no levantó la vista. 

— _Bien_ —dijo Connor, en un tono profundamente significativo, y se volvió para caminar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. 

—Jodido estúpido —murmuró Millicent, y se sentó de nuevo, haciendo un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo que Harry pensó que significaba que estaba escondiendo su varita—. Él nunca aprende, ¿verdad? 

—No, nunca lo hace —dijo Draco, y luego se apoyó en Harry—. Todo va a estar bien, Harry. 

Harry asintió levemente, y lanzó una mirada a Snape, cuyo rostro se había relajado lo suficiente como para decir lo mismo con su expresión. Harry pensó que era curioso que necesitaba inclinarse sobre el plato de Sirius otra vez, su manga casi perdiéndose en la copa de su padrino.

* * *

—Oh —dijo Neville, y su rostro se iluminó—. Esa es una forma sencilla de recordarlo. Nunca antes lo había pensado así. 

Harry sonrió. —Está bien. Tampoco es que lo haya pensado antes —giró el pergamino para que Neville pudiera ver toda la mesa que había dibujado. El primer tercio era una lista de Pociones, el segundo una lista de plantas de Herbología y la última una pequeña caja que explicaba la conexión entre las Pociones y las plantas—. ¿Ves? Puedes recordar qué ingredientes tiene una Poción de Memoria al recordarla como una serie de plantas, todas las cuales afectan… 

—La memoria —Neville se inclinó sobre la tabla, sus ojos ya la devoraban—. _Gracias_ , Harry —él vaciló, luego levantó la vista de nuevo—. Gracias por no hacerme sentir estúpido.

Harry parpadeó. —No eres estúpido, Neville. 

—Así me siento —murmuró Neville, mirando hacia la tabla de nuevo mientras un rubor se deslizaba sobre sus mejillas. Harry sintió a Draco moverse con impaciencia a su lado. Odiaba el auto-desprecio de Neville, probablemente porque nunca había tenido un momento en el que dudara realmente de sí mismo y de su propósito en su vida. Harry, habiendo estado al otro lado él mismo, lo entendió demasiado bien—. El Profesor Snape piensa que soy estúpido. 

Harry suspiró. _Él es mi guardián, pero está tan lejos de ser perfecto que no es gracioso._ —Sí, lo hace —tuvo que admitir—. Pero eso no significa que lo seas, Neville. Puedes aprender Pociones, realmente puedes. Solo estudia la tabla —golpeó el pergamino con un dedo y se volvió para darle la bienvenida a la persona que había sentido rondando el borde de su conciencia durante los últimos cinco minutos. Se había sorprendido un poco de que ella no estuviera ya allí cuando él y Draco se encontraron con Neville. 

Cuando Hermione se acercó a la mesa, y su mirada parpadeó hacia Draco, Harry pensó que lo entendía.

—Hola, Harry —dijo Hermione en voz baja, y se sentó frente a él. Su cara estaba cerrada, silenciosa. Tenía un libro frente a ella como un escudo. Harry miró el título, y solo se sorprendió un poco al ver que era _Hogwarts, Una Historia._ Hermione a menudo llevaba eso. 

—Hola, Hermione —dijo, y la vio lanzar otra mirada ansiosa a Draco—. No necesitas preocuparte por él —agregó—. Su ladrido es peor que su mordida —los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una sonrisa. 

—Mi mordida y mi ladrido son igual de mortales —dijo Draco, sonando ofendido, aunque Harry pensó que era muy probable que él no supiera realmente a qué se refería Harry—. Si soy un perro, soy un Grim —volvió a su tarea de Encantamientos, pero Harry sabía que estaba nervioso, escuchando y listo para atacar en el momento en que Hermione dijera algo remotamente ofensivo. Harry sabía cuánto esfuerzo le costaba sentarse allí y sólo escuchar, en lugar de saltar o llamar a Hermione una sangresucia. _Agradeció_ el esfuerzo que hacía, pensó firmemente. Tendría que encontrar alguna forma de mostrarle eso a Draco. No quería hacerle pensar que Harry lo estaba ignorando, o que considerara mejor a la bruja Gryffindor que a su mejor amigo. 

—Parecías como si quisieras investigar un poco después de la reunión de ayer —le dijo Harry—. ¿Qué encontraste?

Hermione respiró hondo y colocó _Hogwarts, Una Historia_ en la mesa. —Descubrí que el Director Dumbledore es el cuarto Señor de la Luz en ser el Director de Hogwarts —dijo—. El primero fue Cygnus Hedgerow, en la década de 1100. Y él estaba… estaba loco, como Dumbledore. ¿Sabías que quería poner barreras para que ninguno de los estudiantes practicara la magia? Solo teoría hasta que llegaran a la edad de dieciocho años, y para entonces ya habrían dejado la escuela. No era más que un pequeño- 

Harry la interrumpió suavemente. —¿Qué te hizo pensar en Señores de la Luz? 

Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante. —Eso que el Director dijo sobre que eres un Señor Oscuro —susurró. Neville saltó un poco en el asiento a su lado, pero siguió estudiando la tabla de Pociones y plantas, y Harry confiaba en él de todos modos. No era como si Neville corriera de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor y le dijera todo a la primera persona que viera, especialmente con la actitud hostil de los Gryffindor hacia Harry—. Pensé que recordé algo sobre la diferencia entre los Señores Oscuros y de la Luz que fue interesante, y luego comencé a leer acerca de los Señores de la Luz que fueron Directores de Hogwarts. Y luego recordé que había un quinto. O bien, casi fue el quinto. Excepto que no realmente —sus dedos jugaban con el borde de la página. 

—¿Cuál era su nombre? —Harry preguntó suavemente. 

—Falco Parkinson —dijo Hermione, en un susurro, como si decir el nombre de otro estudiante de Slytherin fuera equivalente a usar la Marca Tenebrosa—. Y él… —negó con la cabeza, luego hojeó rápidamente el libro hasta que llegó a cierta página y la empujó hacia Harry. 

Harry se inclinó para leer. 

> **_Falco Parkinson._ ** _Ciento vigésimo Director de Hogwarts, su mandato sólo duró un año. Más tarde se creyó que el estrés de tratar de ser un Señor de la Luz que dejara de lado la magia compulsiva fue lo que le causó el colapso nervioso que obligó a su retiro._
> 
> _Falco comenzó buscando dragones, dejando la escuela desatendida durante casi un mes mientras lo hacía. Regresó con el brazo izquierdo ausente, pero insistiendo en que había aprendido el secreto de la libertad de los dragones. Luego intentó hablar con los centauros en el Bosque Prohibido, pasando mucho tiempo que debería haber pasado con sus estudiantes en negociaciones secretas que no dieron resultado. A veces se piensa que la cautela y sospecha de la humanidad de los centauros data de esta época._
> 
> _Hubo rumores de que Falco Parkinson era lo suficientemente fuerte como para domesticar a los hombres lobo, rompiendo el control de la enfermedad en sus mentes, y ciertamente habló con las colonias Veela y los tritones que han residido durante mucho tiempo en el lago de Hogwarts. Pero al final recurrió a la compulsión para hacer cumplir su voluntad, y aparentemente entró en conflicto con sus propios principios, y se retiró a vivir una vida tranquila y breve en su propia casa en Surrey. El último día del trimestre de verano, aparentemente sollozó continuamente, y repitió sólo la palabra_ “Vates”.

Harry se alejó del libro como si lo hubiera quemado. Podía sentir una excitación hormigueante corriendo por sus dedos. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Hermione, sin embargo, tratando tan duro como pudo de no traicionar nada de eso. Podía ver a Hermione siendo la clase de bruja que se involucraría en lo que sea que intentara hacer—lo que no tenía nombre, a menos que fuera _vates_ —solo por el conocimiento, para darse cuenta de cosas que ella no sabía antes No podía llevarla por ese camino. Si ella tomaba riesgos por él, si incluso se convertía en una paria entre los Gryffindor por su bien, entonces tenía que saber todo.

Y no podía contarle todo hasta que estuvo seguro de que confiaba en ella. 

—¿Qué crees que esto significa? —le preguntó a ella. 

Hermione sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos se agrandaron. —No lo sé —dijo ella—. El director te llamó Señor Oscuro. 

Harry asintió, animándola a continuar. 

—Y sé que eres fuerte —dijo Hermione—. Y sé que tienes la capacidad de- 

Draco se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. 

Hermione lo miró y pareció un momento lejos de poner sus manos en sus caderas. Pero luego miró a Harry y asintió con resignación. La mirada se deslizó de su rostro, reemplazada por una mirada tranquila y pensativa que le recordó a McGonagall. —Recuerdo lo que dijiste acerca de estar obligado por la red —dijo—. Recuerdo lo que dijiste sobre desear que el profesor Lupin eligiera cuando quería que le devolvieran sus recuerdos robados —se detuvo de nuevo, y Harry casi pudo sentir su asombro al atreverse a contradecir al Director. Y luego ella siguió adelante y lo hizo de todos modos—. No creo que seas el tipo de persona que elegiría la compulsión sobre el libre albedrío, como lo hacen los Señores Oscuros. Eso no es lógico. 

Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle. Parecía que, después de todo, Hermione había llegado por su propio camino a un lugar donde Harry podía confiar en ella. 

Hermione levantó una mano en advertencia, como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos y quisiera que él los reconsiderara. —Eso no significa que creo que lo que estás haciendo es lo correcto —enfatizó—. Creo que es estúpido, en realidad, ir contra el Director. Ambos creen que Tú-Sabes-Quién está equivocado, y los dos valoran a Connor. Así que no veo por qué debería haber tanto desacuerdo entre ustedes. Es tan malo como los duendes y los magos en la Conferencia de 1584.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y miró fijamente a Harry a los ojos. —Pero Connor es mi amigo, y eres interesante, y tal vez sea correcto. Así que quiero ayudar. 

Harry dejó escapar una respiración áspera. —Bien. Entonces, ¿puedes investigar la red fénix por mí? Necesito saber qué es exactamente y qué es lo que hace, pero no he podido encontrar mucho sobre ella, y el Director se daría cuenta si busco. Simplemente no tengo _tiempo_ para hacerlo. 

Hermione sonrió un poco. —¿Me necesitas porque soy un buena investigadora? —preguntó. 

—Por ahora, sí —dijo Harry, decidiendo ser sincero. 

—Está bien —dijo Hermione—. Prefiero ser necesaria para eso que solo porque soy un sangremuggle.

—Pero lo eres —dijo Harry, sin comprender. 

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie—. Pero creo que lo que haces es más importante que de lo que eres símbolo. Buscaré la red fénix y te contaré sobre eso —ella asintió una vez hacia Harry, y luego se movió decididamente entre los pasillos de libros. Harry la vio irse, con el ceño fruncido, y preguntándose si había cometido un error al incluirla en la reunión de ayer como representante de la comunidad sangremuggle. 

—¿Harry? 

Harry volvió rápidamente. Era Neville, y se estremeció por la forma en que Harry se movió, pero luego tomó una respiración profunda y se encontró con los ojos de Harry. Estaba temblando un poco. 

—No entiendo qué significa todo eso —dijo Neville—. Pero soy tu amigo, Harry. Yo también estoy aquí, si me necesitas —se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo—. No sé si alguna vez necesitarás al gordo y estúpido de Neville Longbottom, pero estoy aquí. 

Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Neville. — _No_ eres estúpido —dijo—. Eres valiente. Un verdadero Gryffindor. 

Neville se sonrojó de nuevo, pero esta vez con placer. —Gracias, Harry —dijo, y le sonrió. 

 _Eso valió la pena,_ pensó Harry, mientras se recostaba en su silla. Dirigió una mirada a su mejor amigo, y tuvo que sofocar una sonrisa. _Aunque Draco ahora está celoso de mí._

* * *

Harry se detuvo frente a la sala común de Slytherin, mirando fijamente. Millicent y Pansy lo estaban esperando, lo que podría no haber sido tan inusual, excepto que ellas conocían la contraseña y por lo general no tenían esta mirada depredadora intencionada. Y en el hombro de Millicent estaba su padre, y detrás de los hombros de Pansy estaba Hawthorn.

Harry dejó escapar un largo suspiro y levantó la cabeza. —¿Hay algún punto para esto? —preguntó—. ¿O Starborn arregló esto?

Él recibió una pequeña sonrisa y una inclinación de la cabeza de Hawthorn, pero ella dijo: —No, esto fue por nuestra propia iniciativa, en el momento en que sentimos tu poder —miró a Adalrico y recibió un pequeño asentimiento, después de lo cual ella continuó—. Sabemos, ahora, de qué lado de la Guerra elegiríamos apoyar.

Harry parpadeó varias veces. Había pensado que los sangrepura necesitarían más tiempo para decidirse. Por otro lado, Hawthorn ya había demostrado que podía reaccionar rápidamente ante situaciones en las que se requería una acción rápida, y suponía que no había ninguna razón para pensar que Adalrico no era similar. El asintió. —¿El de mi hermano? ¿El de Dumbledore? 

—El tuyo —dijo Adalrico, su voz áspera con exasperación—. ¿Dónde está el sentido que tu magia te dio, chico? 

Harry inclinó la cabeza. —Se dan cuenta de que voy a tener que preguntarles qué quieren y elaborar los términos formales de una negociación. Difícilmente voy a liderar una guerra todavía. Todavía estoy en la escuela. 

—No hay necesidad de términos complicados —dijo Hawthorn, y sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo de su bata, desenvolviéndolo de una tela de seda mientras lo hacía. Harry parpadeó cuando vio que la hoja del cuchillo era de plata, y la empuñadura era de ébano. Hawthorn se estremeció al mirarla, pero su expresión se endureció—. Sabrás qué es esto —le dijo a Harry. 

— _Yo_ no —se quejó Draco—. ¿Qué es? 

—Draco —dijo Millicent, con infinita dulzura—, lárgate. No puedes estar aquí. Tu padre todavía no ha tomado una decisión. No puedes mirar lo que estamos haciendo. 

Draco se cruzó de brazos. —Puedo estar aquí si Harry quiere que lo haga —dijo. 

—Esto es intensamente privado, Draco —dijo Harry, mirándolo a los ojos y sosteniéndolos por un momento—. Y tienen razón. Si tu padre aún no se ha decidido, entonces no hay forma de que puedas estar aquí, porque accidentalmente puedes decirle lo que viste aquí. O puede que lo lea con un hechizo. 

Draco abrió su boca por un momento, luego la cerró. Inclinó la cabeza y arrastró los pies hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Harry se giró hacia Hawthorn y Adalrico, su corazón latía con una especie de excitación loca. Nunca había anticipado esto, pero ahora que estaba allí, se preguntó cómo podría haber anticipado algo más. 

—¿Va a doler, no es así, cuando el cuchillo te corte? —le preguntó a Hawthorn. 

Hawthorn lo miró. —Por supuesto que sí. Es plata, y yo soy un hombre lobo. Pero no me importa. Debe hacerse de esta manera —se agachó y echó hacia atrás su manga izquierda, y Harry vio el brillante cráneo negro y la serpiente de la Marca Tenebrosa.

Él resistió el impulso de poner una mano en su cicatriz, incluso cuando comenzó a retorcerse. Observó cómo Hawthorn pasaba el cuchillo sobre la Marca con firmeza, biseccionando el cráneo. La sangre rica brotó a su paso, y la piel a ambos lados de la cortada se volvió roja e hinchada. Pero la cara de Hawthorn, cuando Harry la miró, estaba en calma, sólo una blancura en los labios revelaba su tensión. 

—Ato sangre a sangre —dijo—, sangre en sangre, sangre en honor a propósito y protección —ella levantó sus ojos a la cara de Harry—. Soy aliada de Harry Potter. No levantaré la magia ni las armas contra él ni contra su familia. Le otorgaré protección si la solicita o si la necesita. En cualquier disputa sobre primacía, lo sigo por mi propia libertad y acataré sus decisiones —ella extendió su brazo sangrante hacia Harry. 

Harry tomó la espada de su otra mano y se cortó el brazo derecho. —Llamo sangre a sangre —dijo, las palabras fluyeron sin problemas de sus labios después de un momento mientras recordaba el viejo ritual—, sangre en sangre, sangre en honor a la elección y el cambio. Yo soy aliado de los Parkinson —buscó los ojos de Hawthorn solo por un momento, para asegurarse de que era la elección de toda su familia y no sólo de ella. Ella le dio un breve asentimiento. Harry se sintió inmensamente animado—. No levantaré la magia ni las armas contra su familia. Les otorgaré protección si la piden o si la necesitan. En cualquier disputa sobre primacía, acepto su seguimiento, y protegeré sus intereses como si fueran los míos —juntó su brazo sangrante con el de Hawthorn. 

Todo el corredor desapareció detrás del destello cegador que siguió. Harry oyó que Hawthorn gritaba roncamente, jurando en un idioma que sonaba como alemán, y esperaba no haberla herido. No había previsto que la luz fuera tan brillante, ni las reacciones de su sangre tan feroces. 

Cuando pudo volver a ver, Hawthorn estaba mirando su brazo izquierdo. Harry notó que estaba curado y que la hinchazón del corte de la cuchilla plateada estaba bajando. 

 _No_ , se dio cuenta abruptamente, mirando. Estaba _completamente_ curada. La Marca Oscura era una fea cicatriz en el brazo de Hawthorn, visible si se la buscaba, pero mucho más débil de lo que había sido. 

Ninguna marca había tomado su lugar. Harry estaba feliz por eso. Una marca como esa habría significado que él era un Señor, y no quería serlo. 

En el silencio atónito, Adalrico se rio, su exaltación tan feroz como una tormenta. —Si tuviera dudas —dijo—, ya se han ido —casi le arrebató el cuchillo a Harry y enseñó su propia Marca Tenebrosa—. Tu Starborn lo hizo bien, encontrándonos a éste —le dijo a Hawthorn, y luego se volvió hacia Harry y sonrió. Harry se dio cuenta de que su magia estaba latiendo a su alrededor, irradiando lejos de él y de las paredes en ondas profundas. Supuso, por la mirada vidriosa en los ojos de Adalrico, que era un sentimiento bueno y no opresivo. 

Adalrico hizo el mismo voto, y Harry lo repitió y tocó su corte sangrante con el del padre de Millicent. Esta vez, estaba preparado para el destello de luz intensa que indicaba una unión exitosa, y cuando bajó la mirada hacia su brazo derecho, vio dos cicatrices plateadas que se sobreponiéndose una al lado de la otra en líneas paralelas.

—Se abrirán y sangrarán si alguna vez te traicionamos —le dijo Adalrico, aunque Harry ya lo sabía—. Y nuestras Marcas Oscuras volverán si nos traicionas —hizo una pausa, sus ojos chispearon cuando se fijaron en la cara de Harry—. Espero que nunca nos traiciones. Eres la mejor opción, en un mundo de Señores Oscuros y Señores de la Luz. 

Harry negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que estaba sonriendo. —Sólo tengo trece años —señaló. 

—Más viejo que eso —replicó Adalrico—. Puedo ver la verdad, a diferencia de _algunas_ personas. 

—Silencio —dijo Hawthorn, muy suavemente—. Starborn me asegura que está hablando con Lucius Malfoy, y que Lucius está cerca de decidirse. 

—Lucius es un tonto ciego, y debería haber visto la verdad antes de ahora —dijo Adalrico, poniéndose de pie. Por un momento, se encontró con los ojos de Harry directamente, y su mano agarró el hombro de Millicent—. Y cuidarás bien de mi pequeña niña, ¿confío? 

Harry asintió, luego miró a Pansy. —Y usted también. 

Millicent resopló. —No te olvides, Potter —dijo ella, sonando como su viejo yo—, también te protegemos —sus ojos se iluminaron cuando sonrió—. Estoy esperando la próxima vez que tu hermano intente lastimarte. 

—Es parte de mi familia —dijo Harry—. No puedes levantar tu varita contra él. 

Millicent abrió la boca y luego la cerró, luciendo extremadamente molesta. Harry se rio, y luego miró a Adalrico y Hawthorn. 

—¿Qué van a hacer ahora? 

—Podrías ordenarnos que hagamos algo —dijo Adalrico, mirándolo de cerca—. Obedeceríamos, por supuesto. 

Harry sacudió su cabeza violentamente. —No, no me gusta mandar a la gente —dijo—. U obligar. 

—Es una orden, no una compulsión —dijo Adalrico, y luego miró a su hija—. Veo lo que quieres decir sobre él —dijo oscuramente. 

—Terrible, ¿no? —Millicent suspiró y luego se volvió hacia Harry—. Tarde o temprano, tendrás que liderar. 

—Tal vez —dijo Harry, mientras se volvía hacia la sala común de Slytherin—. Pero hoy no es ese día —hizo una pausa, recordando lo que Hawthorn Parkinson le había dicho, y la miró—. ¿No fue peligroso para ti venir a Hogwarts hoy? 

Hawthorn sonrió. —No desde que te di mi lealtad. Ahora estoy bajo tu protección.

Harry se estremeció un poco. Adultos, brujas y magos que tenían más experiencia aunque no fueran tan fuertes como él, dependían de él para su protección. 

No quería decepcionarlos. 

—Gracias —dijo. Por el voto, por la confianza, por estar dispuestos a tomar plata en el brazo… ella sabría que se refería a todos y cada uno de ellos. 

Hawthorn le sonrió. —De nada —luego se volvió para hablar con su hija. Harry se deslizó dentro de la sala común de Slytherin, y le dio unas palmaditas a Draco en el hombro. 

—Tu padre se decidirá finalmente —dijo. 

—Más le _vale_ —dijo Draco sombríamente—. ¿Qué aspecto tiene, cuando los Bulstrode y los Parkinson pueden ver el sentido antes que los Malfoy? Está siendo un idiota… 

Harry escuchó una diatriba sobre Lucius Malfoy por el resto de la tarde. Era la única manera de hacer que Draco se sintiera mejor, y Harry prefería tener a Draco feliz que tenerlo enfurruñado. 

* * *

—Lo harás bien, Harry —dijo Snape suavemente, tocando el cabello desordenado de Harry una vez más, pero retractando su mano antes de que él pudiera darle vueltas aún más—. Son sólo un Auror y un Auror en entrenamiento. 

Harry asintió. 

—Y hemos discutido qué hacer —los labios de Snape se enturbiaron por un momento—. Hemos pasado la última semana discutiendo poco más que eso. 

Harry asintió de nuevo mientras su mirada nerviosa buscaba la puerta de las habitaciones privadas de Snape. Aquí fue donde acordaron reunirse con Kingsley Shacklebolt y Aidan Feverfew. Era el sábado de la visita del Ministerio, y Harry seguía preguntándose qué harían, qué dirían, si realmente tratarían de llevarse a Snape lejos de él… 

—¿Black te ha dado más problemas? —preguntó Snape, probablemente para distraerlo. 

Harry tomó la distracción con gratitud. —No. De hecho, últimamente no me mira realmente, y rompió a llorar una vez en el pasillo cuando no pudo evitarme. 

Snape sonrió. Harry entrecerró los ojos. 

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó, justo cuando un fuerte golpe sonó en la puerta.

—Parece que nuestros invitados están aquí —dijo Snape, y se alejó antes de que Harry pudiera hacerle más preguntas. Frunció el ceño y luego se obligó a enderezarse y parecer lo más neutral posible. Probablemente no era posible verse feliz, no cuando estaba tan preocupado. 

—Auror Shacklebolt, Auror en entrenamiento Feverfew —estaba diciendo Snape, su voz suave y cortés—. Bienvenidos. Mi nombre es el Profesor Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin —esperó un momento, como para permitir que el siguiente título cayera en sus mentes—. Guardián de Harry Potter. 

—¿Dónde está tu pupilo? —ese era Shacklebolt, un hombre alto y negro con ojos penetrantes que ponían a Harry en la mente de un lince. Vio a Harry en ese momento, y asintió levemente—. No importa —rebuscó en una caja de pergaminos que tenía, y sacó uno de ellos, que tendió a Harry—. Señor Potter, ¿le importaría explicar esto? 

Harry lo tomó, pensando que sería su carta original nombrando a Snape su guardián. Pero era, en cambio, el pergamino que había marcado y enviado al Ministerio el fin de semana pasado, enlistando la magia compulsiva bajo la cual estaba. Sólo mencionaba la red fénix. 

—¿Por qué, Auror Shacklebolt? —preguntó, mirando hacia arriba y parpadeando—. Significa exactamente lo que dice. A menos que no confíe en la magia legal, por supuesto —no podía ocultar por completo una sonrisa, y su magia se elevó a su alrededor, resplandeciente, en respuesta a su diversión. El Auror parecía como si Harry le hubiera puesto una almádena en la cabeza. 

—Pero, una red fénix no es magia compulsiva —dijo Shacklebolt, parpadeando y recuperándose. Harry podía ver al Auror en entrenamiento ahora, quien estaba en intensa conversación con Snape. Era un hombre joven y delgado con el pelo pálido y la costumbre de mover la nariz como un conejo, y parecía un poco sobrecogido por Snape—. Este pergamino sólo significa que _piensa_ en la red fénix como magia compulsiva. Es perfectamente legal. 

—Legal no significa moralmente correcto, Auror —dijo Harry, recostándose contra el escritorio de Snape—. Debería saberlo, cuando tantos magos Oscuros salieron de Azkaban después de la Primera Guerra al decir que habían estado bajo la _Imperius_. 

Shacklebolt hizo un gesto leve e irritado. Harry bajó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa. Él y Snape habían planeado esto, para derribar a sus visitantes lo más pronto posible y mantenerlos allí. _Haz esto más sobre ellos que sobre nosotros,_ había dicho Snape, _y seremos libres._

—Lo sé —espetó Shacklebolt—. Pero, da la casualidad, que sé de dónde viene esta red fénix —se inclinó más y miró significativamente a Harry. 

Harry sofocó una llamarada de irritación. ¿A cuántas personas les había contado Dumbledore? ¿O el conocimiento de Shacklebolt era algo nuevo, algo que Dumbledore le había dicho en un esfuerzo por recuperar el control de Harry? 

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Harry, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros—. Todo lo que significa es que esta red tiene un origen diferente al que creía. No compensa las cosas. No significa que la considere menos compulsiva —miró fijamente a Shacklebolt—. ¿Qué preguntas vino a hacerme?

El Auror rezongó un momento, luego suspiró. —¿Está contento con Severus Snape? —él preguntó finalmente. 

—Mucho —dijo Harry, y esperó. 

—¿Por qué lo eligió a él? —Shacklebolt escupió las palabras como si fueran guijarros. 

—Porque él es mi Jefe de Casa —dijo Harry—. Ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, especialmente el año pasado cuando se descubrió que yo era hablante de Pársel y algunas personas me temían por lo que pensaban que era un regalo Oscuro. Me ha entrenado para controlar algunos de los excesos más salvajes de mi magia, y me ayudó a encontrar cosas constructivas poder hacer —la última semana fue… interesante a ese respecto. A Harry le resultó mucho más fácil preparar la poción Matalobos cuando su magia corría por el laboratorio de pociones, trayendo los ingredientes cuando los necesitaba—. Es el mejor guardián que podría pedir. 

—¿No Albus Dumbledore? —preguntó Shacklebolt—. ¿No su padrino? 

—No confío en el Director —dijo Harry sin rodeos—. Y mi padrino cree que tengo magia Oscura simplemente porque hablo Pársel —adoptó una expresión herida—. Puede preguntarle, si quieres, pero solo quiere alejarme de mi tutor porque no soporta al Profesor Snape, y piensa que toda su magia es Oscura. Es más una cuestión de rivalidades entre colegiales que querer lo que es realmente mejor para mí. 

Pensó, entretenido, en ellos interrogando a Sirius _. Oh, sí, deja que lo interroguen. No creo que les impresione mucho su cordura o su aptitud como guardián de un joven mago._

—¿Y qué hay de su hermano? —preguntó Shacklebolt. 

—¿Qué hay de él? —Harry se hizo eco sin expresión. No podía decir a dónde iba la conversación ahora. ¿Estaba el Auror a punto de sugerir que Connor debería ser el guardián de Harry en lugar de Snape? 

—¿Siente resentimiento hacia él? —los ojos del Auror lo miraron—. ¿Celos? Algunas personas en el Ministerio y en _El_ _Profeta_ han sugerido que quieres tomar su lugar como salvador del mundo mágico, y es por eso que lanzaste tu magia en público, en un partido de Quidditch.

—¿Se supone que deba hacerme preguntas como esta? —preguntó Harry, imitando el tono que Snape usaba con Neville—. Lo siento. Pensé que sólo se suponía que me haría preguntas sobre mi tutor, y si estaba en mi sano juicio cuando lo elegí —echó un vistazo hacia Snape. Había terminado con Feverfew, al parecer, intimidándolo hasta convertirlo en una masa temblorosa—. Quiero a mi tutor aquí si va a hacerme preguntas como esa —continuó en un tono más fuerte, y la cabeza de Snape se levantó bruscamente. 

—¿Mi pupilo ha cometido algún crimen, entonces? —preguntó, dando un paso adelante—. ¿Por qué parece como si estuviera frente a un criminal, Auror Shacklebolt? 

Shacklebolt soltó un gruñido de frustración y Harry pensó que lo entendía. Esta sería la excusa que Dumbledore le dio a los miembros de la Orden, para tratar de pivotar contra Harry. Diría que Harry estaba celoso del prestigio de Connor, que era lo suficientemente ambicioso como para tratar de hacer que la gente lo notara por su magia, y que el momento de la liberación de su magia de su jaula no era una coincidencia.

Ahora que lo sabía, podría luchar contra eso. Harry dijo: —Me estaba preguntando por mi hermano, si estaba celoso de él. Y no pensé que se suponía que debía hacer eso. Pensé que solo se suponía que debía preguntarme por ti.

—Debe hacerlo —la voz de Snape era contundente. Se movió el resto del camino hacia adelante, para que su sombra cubriera por completo a Harry—. Su compañero ha terminado de formularme todas sus preguntas, Auror Shacklebolt. Si no tiene nada más que decir, le sugiero que se vaya. 

Por un momento, Harry pensó que el Auror podría discutir. En cambio, inclinó la cabeza, el cuello tenso como una cuerda de arco. —Muy bien —dijo, casi escupiendo las palabras—. Pero el Ministerio requerirá otra visita, en unas pocas semanas, para saber cómo está progresando su tutela, y si el señor Potter ha hecho algún progreso para restringir su magia salvaje. 

—Buen día, Auror Shacklebolt, Aprendiz Feverfew —dijo Snape, y los vio irse. Harry vio la mirada de asombro que Feverfew le devolvió a su tutor, y sonrió. Parecía que podrían haber ganado un aliado, o al menos se inclinaron más cerca de ser impresionado. 

En el momento en que la puerta de sus habitaciones se cerró, Snape siseó y se rasgó el brazo izquierdo. Harry apartó apresuradamente la tela, y la miró cuando vio la Marca Tenebrosa por primera vez, ignorando la forma en que le hacía cosquillas en la cicatriz. Estaba inflamada, el cráneo era de un profundo color celeste y la serpiente un verde feo y venenoso. Harry solo podía imaginar cuán severamente Snape se debió haber controlado a sí mismo para parecer compuesto frente a los Aurores. 

—¿Qué significa esto? —susurró Harry. 

—Que el Señor Oscuro está regresando —susurró Snape—. Que en algún lugar, se está moviendo, y se siente feliz, y nosotros… ¡ah! —bruscamente, se arrodilló y apretó los labios. Harry sabía cuán severo era el dolor en el que debía haber estado, que permitió incluso que ese pequeño jadeo escapara de su garganta. 

Actuando por instinto, tocó la Marca Tenebrosa y centró su magia en ella. _Deja de lastimarlo,_ le dijo a la Marca, y lo siseó en voz alta en Pársel, centrándose en la serpiente, por si acaso. 

El color desapareció de la Marca. Snape lo miró fijamente, luego la Marca, luego a él otra vez. Harry se alejó, encogiéndose de hombros conscientemente. 

—No lo sé —respondió a la incrédula mirada de Snape—. Simplemente parecía algo que debería hacer. 

—Ya no duele —dijo Snape en voz baja, y luego se levantó, sin dejar de mirar a Harry con la mirada penetrante. Por un momento, pareció como si pudiera decir algo. Harry esperó, algo nervioso, por lo que sería. 

Entonces Snape se giró, y Harry dejó escapar un suspiro mientras la tensión se relajaba. Sin embargo, creció de nuevo con las siguientes palabras de Snape. 

—El mensaje de la Marca sigue siendo el mismo. El Señor Oscuro se está haciendo más fuerte y serás uno de sus principales objetivos. Debes permanecer en la escuela a menos que sea absolutamente inevitable, como en las prácticas de Quidditch, ¿entiendes? Debes tener gente a tu alrededor. Sé que tienes aliados entre los sangrepura. Deja que te guarden. _Nunca_ estarás a solas con Black, en absoluto. 

—¿Seguro no creerás que _Sirius_ está trabajando para Voldemort? —Harry protestó. 

—Creo en limitar tu daño emocional tanto como sea posible, Harry —le espetó Snape—. Y eso significa limitar tu contacto con él —sonrió como si algo fuera gracioso—. Déjalo sufrir con pleno conocimiento de lo que hizo mal. 

Harry abrió la boca para preguntar sobre eso, pero luego Snape agregó enérgicamente, —Y, por supuesto, no asistirás a ninguno de los fines de semana de Hogsmeade a menos que consigas convencer a un profesor que no es Black o Lupin como acompañante —Snape le sonrió de nuevo—. Planeo estar ocupado preparando pociones. 

_—¿Qué?_

Ellos tuvieron una discusión sobre eso por media hora, que Snape ganó, y Harry se enfurruñó por otra hora, hasta que Snape lo envió a hacer la tarea de Transfiguración. Estaba sonriendo mientras preparaba su pergamino y su tinta en la concurrida sala común de Slytherin, acompañado por los soñolientos cantos de Fawkes, y le tomó un largo momento darse cuenta de por qué. 

Se sentía… _bueno_ tener un padre otra vez.


	22. Fortaleza del alma

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 19: Fortaleza del alma**  

 

Snape observó con su habitual expresión en blanco mientras Black bebía su jugo de calabaza fuertemente drogado. Detrás de la expresión en blanco, por supuesto, estaba sonriendo, pero nadie más necesitaba saber eso. 

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que le había estado dando la poción de empatía a Black, y hasta el momento todo había funcionado de la manera que había esperado. Black estaba reviviendo el mismo dolor que Harry había sufrido, los mismos recuerdos de ser atado y torturado y abusado. Que Harry no los había experimentado al mismo tiempo no importaban. Black mantenía su propia perspectiva, incluso cuando sufría el dolor emocional y mental. Él sabría la carga por la que Harry había estado pasando. 

Su mirada se deslizó por la mesa hacia Remus Lupin, que estaba picoteando su comida, comprensible, dado que la luna llena estaba cerca. Si Snape no hubiera estado razonablemente seguro de que la mente de Lupin cambiaría cuando finalmente le permitiera a Harry eliminar al _Obliviate_ , entonces habría estado tentado de darle a Lupin la poción de empatía, también. Ambos necesitaban entender lo que le habían hecho al chico. Era justicia. Estaba bien. 

_Y es tan entretenido de ver._

Un movimiento cerca de la mesa de Slytherin llamó su atención, y Snape vio como Harry salía del Comedor. Sabía a dónde iría. Haría los deberes por unas horas, luego saldría del castillo, para ver a su hermano en compañía de Black. Hasta ahora, Harry creía que Snape ignoraba estos pequeños viajes fuera de Hogwarts, y Snape lo dejó pensar así. No haría que Harry se sintiera enjaulado. Mientras permaneciera dentro de las barreras de Hogwarts, Snape podría verificar su presencia y llegar a él fácilmente. 

Finalmente, por supuesto, Harry tendría que aprender que Snape tomaba su tutela más en serio que blandiéndola en pequeños juegos de poder sobre si Harry podía o no ir a Hogsmeade. Pero ese momento aún no llegaba. 

El tenedor de Black se rompió ruidosamente contra su plato. Snape lo miró, y esta vez se permitió una sonrisa. La cara de Black estaba pálida, los ojos ciegos mientras miraba los recuerdos que Snape mismo conocía bien, ya que los había puesto en la poción cuando la estaba elaborando. Esa poción habría sido imposible de hacer si nunca hubiera tenido acceso a la mente de Harry. 

 _Tal vez está reviviendo los momentos en que Harry lanzó maldiciones sobre sí mismo,_ pensó Snape contento mientras agarraba su propia copa. _O aquellos en que lo regañaron por no estudiar más rápido, en caso de que su hermano pudiera necesitarlo._  

Snape tarareaba mientras bebía. Tenía otras dosis de la poción de empatía en preparación. Pensó que podrían ser un buen regalo de Navidad para Lily y James Potter.

* * *

Harry miró por encima de su hombro y suspiró de alivio cuando notó que nadie lo perseguía. Millicent y Pansy habían estado muy atentas últimamente, como si _realmente_ se hubieran dado cuenta de que Harry no pasaba todo su tiempo en la sala común de Slytherin o en la biblioteca, y Draco era peor. Si Harry lo dejaba solo demasiado tiempo, él regresaba a una espalda vuelta y a un agarre fuerte de esa maldita botella.

Pero pensó que había logrado engañarlos lo suficientemente bien esta noche. Unos pocos y suaves recordatorios de qué tarea debían hacer en cada clase los había hecho gritar y luchar para empezarla—y dado que el mismo Harry los había distraído deliberadamente de esa tarea el día anterior, sabía cuánta escritura tenían que hacer. 

Se estremeció mientras se deslizaba por el césped, bajo la protección de un Encantamiento de Desilusión, y hacia el Campo de Quidditch, donde Peter le había pedido que se reunieran esta vez. Revisó el mapa detallado que había creado de los terrenos de Hogwarts, y se relajó cuando vio el punto con la etiqueta “Colagusano” ya en su lugar, sin puntos “Dementor” cerca de él. Tres veces sus conversaciones habían sido interrumpidas por dementores, que todavía no parecían dispuestos a escuchar a Harry cuando les pedía que dejaran de perseguir a Peter. Harry estaba esperanzado de que esta vez Peter pudiera contarle todo, ya que la red fénix se había calmado bastante. Harry no había sentido su presencia en más de una semana. 

 _Una conversación con Peter, y luego tiempo para proteger,_ pensó mientras alargaba el paso. Sirius y Remus estarían corriendo esta noche, dada la luna llena, y le habían pedido a Connor que los acompañara, o al menos eso había supuesto al escuchar los misteriosos consejos de su hermano. Harry no iba a dejar a Sirius a solas con su hermano en el Bosque Prohibido, con Remus atrapado como Lunático y en gran medida incapaz de ayudar si algo sucediera. 

 _Las lecciones de Connor con Sirius siempre lo dejan bien, si bien con más prejuicios contra los Slytherin que nunca_ , pensó Harry mientras se detenía a la sombra de las gradas de Ravenclaw y se quitaba su hechizo. 

 _Y terminan en un momento determinado,_ Harry se respondió a sí mismo. _Todo el mundo espera que Connor regrese a tal o cual hora, y Sirius no se atrevería a retenerlo más tarde. ¿Pero en el bosque, cuando nadie sabe que estará con Sirius y Lunático? Oh, no. Yo debería estar allí._  

Él realmente debería haber estado allí todo el tiempo, reconoció Harry, mientras consultaba su mapa a la luz del _Lumos_ y buscaba a Peter. Su primer deber era proteger a su hermano. Lo había dejado ir sin vergüenza últimamente, frustrado por la incapacidad de Connor para hablar con él sin insultarlo y cautivado por las intrincadas danzas que realizaba con la mayoría de los Slytherin. 

_Pero no esta noche. Si Peter no va a venir-_

—Harry —dijo Peter en voz baja, y luego él estaba allí, parecía derretirse en la oscuridad. Harry supuso que tenía que haberse acostumbrado a esconderse, a evitar a los Dementores y a todas las personas que lo buscaban desde hacía tiempo—. Gracias por venir. Quiero decirte lo que me interrumpieron las últimas tres veces, así que trataré de mantenerlo corto. 

Harry asintió. 

—¿Has oído hablar del hechizo de Fortaleza del Alma? —preguntó Peter, sin más preámbulos. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su nariz temblaba de vez en cuando, el único gesto de rata que mostraba en forma humana.

Harry parpadeó, aprovechando el momento para buscar en su memoria y darle tiempo al fénix para reaccionar. Su mente permaneció benditamente oscura y fría, y sacudió la cabeza. —No. 

Peter sonrió sombríamente. —Es un hechizo que responde una pregunta específica que el mago pregunta sobre la fortaleza del alma de otra persona. Dumbledore la usó con nosotros —por lo cual, Harry sabía, se refería a los Merodeadores—, cuando intentaba averiguar quién tendría la fuerza para traicionarte y dejarte abierto al ataque del Señor Oscuro, luego ir a Azkaban después para que nadie descubriera lo que el Señor de la Luz había hecho —Peter escupió el título de Dumbledore. El cansancio que Harry había escuchado en su voz a comienzos de año había dejado atrás el antiguo y polvoriento odio—. No es de extrañar que descubriera que Sirius se vendría abajo si le preguntaran, y Remus colapsaría sin sus amigos, y James era demasiado devoto a Lily. Yo fui el más fuerte. Fui el elegido para hacer el sacrificio —Peter cerró los ojos y expulsó un largo suspiro. 

—¿Te envió a Azkaban principalmente para que nadie descubriera lo que había hecho? —jadeó Harry. 

—Por supuesto —dijo Peter—. Esa era la única manera, con la red fénix para hacerme ver principalmente celoso y un crimen tan atroz que nadie exigiría un juicio realmente _detallado_. De lo contrario, tendríamos que aguantar las preguntas que podrían descubrir la verdad, un pariente de esa maldita mujer Skeeter se acercó bastante, que la gente supiera que Dumbledore era un hombre que sacrificaría niños y perderían toda la confianza en él. Y, por supuesto, si lo hubiéramos arreglado de otra manera, hubiera sido sin la leyenda del Chico-Que-Vivió —cerró los ojos con más fuerza. 

Harry se quedó allí y miró a Hogwarts, y pensó en eso. Su propio sacrificio palideció al lado de Peter, pensó. El hombre había renunciado a _todo_ , y sabía que lo había hecho no porque fuera el más débil sino el más fuerte de los Merodeadores. 

—Y debes saber —continuó Peter, después de una pausa que Harry pensó que era más corta de lo que debería haber sido—, que Dumbledore también usó el hechizo de Fortaleza del Alma sobre ti y Connor antes del ataque, para ver cuál de ustedes podría soportar las cargas y los sacrificios de ser un arma más fácilmente —sus ojos se abrieron y parecieron atravesar a Harry—. Y tú eras el más fuerte. 

Harry sintió que comenzaba a temblar. Se sentó en la hierba y se abrazó. Él trajo una capa, pero todavía tenía frío. Por supuesto que lo tenía, pensó distraídamente. Ya era a fines de noviembre, y el viento llevaba hielo en los dientes. 

—¿Harry? —susurró Peter—. ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? 

—Sí —susurró Harry en voz baja. Él no sabía por qué estaba temblando. Había escuchado todo lo que Dumbledore había hecho. Él conocía todos sus crímenes. ¿Por qué temblaba? ¿Por qué escuchar esto lo hería y molestaba de forma tan inesperada? 

 _Es bueno que usara ese hechizo, de hecho,_ se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza. _Imagina si Connor hubiera sido entrenado para protegerlo. No querrías que eso sucediera, ¿verdad? No querrías verlo quebrarse y desmoronarse porque no podría soportar las cargas. Dumbledore eligió sabiamente. Incluso trató de arreglar las cosas para que la persona que sería el mejor salvador se convirtiera en el salvador, a pesar de que eso realmente era obra de Voldemort. Apuesto a que el hechizo no prueba cosas como la compasión o la dulzura. Eso es Connor por todos lados._  

Sintió que Peter lo agarraba del brazo. —Lo siento, muchísimo —susurró el mago más viejo—. Desearía que hubiera alguna manera en que pudiera volver atrás en tu vida, Harry. De alguna forma podría haberte sacado del Valle de Godric esa noche en que cayó el Señor Oscuro. Tu vida habría sido mucho más feliz. 

—Sí, pero ¿cuál hubiera sido el costo? —respondió Harry. Podía hablar, si no intentaba hablar demasiado alto—. Connor tendría que soportar _todo_ por sí mismo, y tú simplemente dijiste que no podía hacer eso. Podrían haberte cazado y matado por lo que ellos verían como una verdadera traición. Y me quedaría sin el propósito en la vida que siempre tuve la intención de cumplir. 

Peter hizo un ruido suave y frustrado. —Ese es el asunto con las profecías, Harry. No son tan simples como- 

Volvió la cabeza abruptamente, y Harry sintió el frío de los Dementores. Él suspiró. Sabía que no era bueno. No podía obligarlos a dejar de cazar a Peter, y hasta que entendiera cómo liberarlos y cuáles serían las consecuencias de ello, tampoco podría hacerlo. 

—Será mejor que te vayas —dijo, pero Peter ya se había puesto de pie. 

—Lo haré —dijo—. Cuídate, Harry. Pero, por favor, piensa en lo que dije. El hecho de que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar por esto y sobrevivieras _no significa_ que debieron haberte hecho pasar por ello.

Él se transformó y corrió entonces. Harry permaneció un rato más en silencio, luego se levantó y se sacudió. La luna estaba completamente levantada. Los hombres lobo estaban corriendo. 

Era hora de correr con ellos y cuidar a su hermano. 

* * *

Harry maldijo por lo bajo mientras caminaba cuidadosamente por el camino que Connor había tomado detrás de Canuto y Lunático. No se atrevió a utilizar su magia para correr por el Bosque como lo había hecho una vez antes, ya que estaba seguro de que el revuelo que causaría atraería demasiada atención de Sirius y Remus. Su único consuelo era que Connor tampoco podía mantener el ritmo, y se detenía a descansar cada pocos cientos de pies. Harry lo alcanzaría pronto. Sabía que su hermano tenía su Capa de Invisibilidad, pero Harry había revisado su mapa especializado antes de entrar al Bosque. Había árboles gruesos por delante, y Connor tendría dificultades para cambiar mucho su camino. Harry estaba relativamente seguro de que todavía estaba justo detrás de su hermano. 

Su propio Encantamiento de Desilusión estaba empezando a desgastarse, la magia ambiental del Bosque mordisqueándolo. Harry resopló y agitó su varita para renovarlo. 

El aullido de un hombre lobo cortó el cielo. Harry sonrió, luego se estremeció levemente. El sonido vino de delante de él, y sospechaba que era Lunático, expresando su exaltación de la única manera que sabía.

Harry se detuvo para descansar contra un árbol, no queriendo tropezar con Connor demasiado de repente, y porque estaba cansado de abrirse camino entre zarzas y entre manchas de luz de luna y oscuridad y lo que _parecía_ oscuridad pero en realidad eran pequeños huecos en los que podía lastimarse un tobillo. Miró hacia la luna llena y se sorprendió al bostezar. 

Lunático aulló de nuevo. 

Harry se enderezó bruscamente, entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había forma de que ese segundo aullido fuera de Lunático. Estaba mucho más cerca, y al costado en lugar de estar delante de él. 

Eso podría significar que estaba al lado de Connor. 

Harry envolvió su magia alrededor de él y comenzó a pasar a través de la maleza. Llamaría la atención, pero eso no podría evitarlo. Preferiría salvar a su hermano que mantenerse oculto.

Esa filosofía había sido la fuente de gran parte de su dificultad, reflexionó, mientras se lanzaba alrededor de los árboles como una voluta de humo. Si hubiera logrado salvar a Connor de manera indetectable en su primer año, entonces Snape y Draco podrían no haber sospechado que era alguien notablemente diferente de lo que parecía, y él podría haberse quedado como estaba. 

Hizo una mueca. _¿Y realmente quieres eso? Tu magia aún estaría ligada._  

Él sacudió sus pensamientos hacia el presente. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en la red fénix y cuán diferente era su vida ahora que lo sabía. Ahora era el momento de pensar en Connor y en cómo iba a defenderlo si el segundo hombre lobo en el bosque apuntaba hacia él.

Harry siguió el camino hacia un pequeño hueco, que lo llevó entre una cresta montada a la derecha y a un banco de árboles gruesos a la izquierda. Se congeló al ver un repentino destello de movimiento desde el frente. Dejó escapar un suspiro lento cuando se dio cuenta de que debía ser el borde posterior de la Capa de Invisibilidad de Connor, y luego sonrió levemente cuando escuchó a su hermano maldecir en voz baja. Parecía estar bien hasta ahora. 

Un chasquido provino de la cima de la cresta. Harry levantó la vista y vio una forma oscura, agazapada, recortada contra la luna. 

Entonces la forma aulló y saltó cuesta abajo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Connor. 

Harry gritó y rompió su propio Encantamiento de Desilusión. Vio el asombrado arrastre que era Connor volteándose hacia él, pero no le importó. Venía un _hombre lobo_ , y su hermano estaba parado allí como… como un…

Como un niño, que era lo que era. 

Harry se puso en movimiento y llegó, gracias a la ligereza que su magia inspiraba, entre el hombre lobo y Connor. El hombre lobo lo vio y alteró su paso, imposiblemente rápido y elegante para una bestia tan grande. Harry no tuvo tiempo de ver mucho antes de que volteara a la izquierda y luego girara para mirarlo, con las patas rastrillando largos surcos en la tierra, pero vio pelaje negro y ojos llenos de un fuego salvaje y alienígeno. Este era un hombre lobo que no estaba bajo el control de la poción Matalobos.

Y ahora Harry podía ver la luz de la luna golpeando la franja larga de pelo gris que iba desde la punta del enorme hocico del lobo negro hasta su cola. 

 _Este es Fenrir Greyback_ , pensó Harry, y sintió que su corazón saltó de la inmovilidad a un movimiento repentino. 

Su mente se aclaró mientras lo hacía, sin embargo, y su vista se agudizó. Este era el tipo de batalla para la que había sido entrenado. Él sabía exactamente dónde estaban todos. Connor estaba detrás de él y ligeramente a la izquierda, por la forma en que había girado. Greyback estaba al frente. El suelo debajo de sus pies era en su mayoría sólido, pero resbaladizo con rocas, tierra y hojas; tendría que recordar eso. 

Un ligero gruñido fue el único sonido que hizo Greyback antes de atacar, acercándose a Harry como la maldición asesina. Harry cambió su agarre en su varita, y vio que los ojos del hombre lobo se volvían hacia ella. 

Él no la usó. Lanzó su magia hacia adelante en cambio, afinando su voz con la misma voluntad que una vez había utilizado en estos mismos bosques para romper una piedra en forma de huevo y salvar la vida de Draco. 

— _Detente._  

Greyback rodó sobre sí como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado a lo largo de su lado izquierdo. Gimió mientras rodaba, pero casi de inmediato se levantó, y esta vez estaba más cerca de Connor. Harry se volvió para cubrir a su hermano. Escuchó a Connor hacer una pregunta sin aliento, pero no tuvo tiempo de escuchar. Los hombres lobo eran altamente resistentes a la magia. Él siempre lo supo. Era parte de lo que los hacía tan peligrosos, incluso a brujas y magos adultos altamente entrenados como Hawthorn Parkinson. 

Era un problema enfrentar a Greyback, pero Harry no tenía la intención de dejar que lo derrotara. 

Miró profundamente esos ojos salvajes, ardiendo de odio y sed de sangre, y buscó algún rastro de humanidad, el extraño reconocimiento que Remus había mostrado en la última noche de luna llena y otra vez en el juego de Quidditch. Si pudiera encontrar esa parte del hombre lobo, podría conectarse con ella, entonces tal vez podría convencer a Greyback para que retrocediera y no lastimara a Connor. 

No encontró nada como eso. Tal vez sólo funcionaba con personas que estaban bajo la Poción Matalobos. Harry asintió, y lentamente las prioridades en su mente cambiaron. Podía sentir sus objeciones encogiéndose, volviéndose pequeñas, frías y silenciosas. Levantó su varita y la sostuvo hacia Greyback, a pesar del hecho de que probablemente no la necesitaría. 

Se estaba preparando para matar, por primera vez en su vida. 

Greyback saltó esta vez, golpeando el suelo con los cuatro pies a la vez y rebotando, apuntando al pecho y la cabeza de Harry. Harry enfocó y agudizó toda su voluntad, y la sostuvo en una cuchilla de corte a unas pulgadas delante de su cara. 

La soltó cuando Greyback estaba demasiado cerca para evitarlo. 

Greyback gritó, su rostro y su boca se abrieron cuando aterrizó y se estrelló contra la tierra a pocos centímetros de los pies de Harry. Sin embargo, el ataque no lo había cegado, como Harry había querido hacer, ni lo había matado. Él se levantó, chasqueando la mandíbula, dentro del espacio personal de Harry. 

Harry no tuvo tiempo de retroceder antes de que el pesado cuerpo lo golpeara y lo llevara al suelo. 

Trató de gritarle a su hermano que corriera, pero su aire había desaparecido. Agarró el cuello de Greyback, manteniéndolo allí el mayor tiempo posible, queriendo darle a Connor tiempo para escapar y para que él pudiera encontrar un arma que funcionara. 

Las mandíbulas de Greyback le golpearon la cara. Los brazos de Harry ya estaban temblando por el esfuerzo que le costó sostener la cabeza hacia atrás. 

Oyó que los pies se arrastraban y esperó que Connor estuviera corriendo. Se puso tenso, preparado para atacar si Greyback se distraía. 

El hombre lobo ni siquiera miró a su alrededor, aunque debió haber podido oler a Connor. Sus garras se estaban hundiendo en el suelo a cada lado de Harry, llevándolo hacia adelante. Sin su magia que les daba fuerza a sus miembros, Harry estaba bastante seguro de que ya lo habrían mordido. 

La revelación lo golpeó como un rayo. 

_Él no vino a asesinar a Connor. Vino por mí._

Harry acababa de procesar eso cuando algo pálido pasó por su visión y golpeó a Greyback. Una vez más, el enorme hombre lobo giró, esta vez con un gemido del que no podía escapar, y el sonido de huesos rotos. Harry pensó que parecía ser su noche, mientras se levantaba y se secaba la ropa. Temblaba un poco, y le tomó un momento entender lo que estaba viendo. 

Greyback, con la cola en los árboles, se enfrentaba a un hombre lobo más pequeño y pálido, probablemente de color leonado, aunque era difícil estar seguro a la luz de la luna. Él gruñía continuamente y ella respondía en el mismo idioma. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que giró la cabeza hacia él para echar un rápido vistazo, y que vio los ojos color avellana de Hawthorn Parkinson en su rostro. 

Greyback cargó mientras giraba su cabeza. 

Harry no tenía tiempo para la delicadeza. Sólo sabía que había prometido proteger a Hawthorn y su familia, y allí estaba ella, arriesgando su vida por _él_. De acuerdo, su trato era en ambos sentidos, pero él era el más fuerte. Él debería ser el que la defendiera. 

Extendió la mano y dirigió el suelo hacia las patas de Greyback con la fuerza de un _Reducto_. Se rompió en una fuente de tierra, y Greyback gritó, la tierra se detuvo y lo atrapó a mitad de su salto. Harry escuchó otro sonido de huesos crujiendo, y esta vez, cuando el hombre lobo negro aterrizó, su pata delantera colgaba inútilmente.

Hawthorn golpeó su hombro derecho, silenciosa y cegadoramente. Sus colmillos brillaron, y Harry vio brotar una herida sangrante justo al lado de la franja gris. Greyback aulló miserable y gruñó fuerte, y luego se volvió y cojeó furiosamente por el sendero y perdiéndose por la colina. Hawthorn le pisó los talones por un momento, luego giró hacia atrás y corrió hacia Harry, olisqueándolo. 

Harry extendió una mano temblorosa. Sí, era Hawthorn. Ella le permitió graciosamente descansar sus dedos en el extremo de su hocico, y encontró sus ojos con la misma cortesía grave y tranquila que mostraba en forma humana. Harry encontró ese reconocimiento en su mirada que había pasado por alto en Greyback. 

—¿Qué soy yo? —él susurró—. ¿Tú sabes? 

Hawthorn sólo se apartó de él, con un rápido movimiento fluido que proclamaba lo mucho que ella era una criatura salvaje en ese momento, y miró hacia la ladera. Harry se tensó y se giró, pero era sólo Adalrico, su mano sujetando flojamente su varita. 

—Tan bueno como tu palabra —murmuró, sonando satisfecho—. Lucius es un maldito tonto. 

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y miró a lo largo del camino. —¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a mi hermano? Habría estado usando una Capa de Invisibilidad- 

—Entonces no lo hubiéramos visto —dijo Adalrico. 

Hawthorn gruñó al viejo mago y comenzó a olfatear el camino. Harry se relajó y comenzó a dar un paso detrás de ella. 

—Pero si te refieres al mago más joven que está lloriqueando como un tonto en los brazos de Black —dijo Adalrico—, entonces sí, está lo suficientemente bien —inclinó la cabeza hacia Harry con curiosidad—. Hubiera pensado que estarías más preocupado por el otro. 

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Otro? 

—Estábamos siguiendo a Greyback antes de que se transformara —dijo Adalrico—. Estaba murmurando algo sobre una segunda muerte, algo sobre castigar al hijo de alguien reacio a ayudar a alzar al Señor Oscuro… 

Harry nunca dudó de la conclusión a la que se le ocurrió su mente. 

_Draco._

Salió corriendo hacia la escuela, ignorando el grito detrás de él. Los árboles se difuminaron, y sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, y aún Hogwarts se alzaba al otro lado de los árboles, imposiblemente lejano. 

* * *

Draco bostezó y dejó su libro, frotándose los ojos. Estaba muy bien estudiar Encantamientos durante horas y horas, pero deseaba que Harry volviera…

 _Harry._  

Draco se sentó, sin maldecir, porque un Malfoy no permitía que profanidades cruzaran sus labios frente a una sala común llena de observadores, pero lo suficientemente enojado como para hacerlo. Harry los había engañado a todos _nuevamente_. Draco podía verlo ahora, el patrón continúo de diversión de ayer que los había distraído y alejado de sus estudios. Harry les había hablado de que había otras cosas que hacer aparte de la tarea, y los hizo aplazarlas todas hoy para poder pasar un tiempo a solas. 

Draco se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación para guardar su libro de Encantamientos. Iba a salir a los pasillos, toque de queda o no, y buscaría a Harry Maldito Potter. 

Entró en la habitación vacía—Vince y Greg estaban con Pansy, que estaba tratando de enseñarles a ambos los conceptos básicos de Pociones que ya deberían haber captado, y Blaise estaba en la biblioteca—y luego se detuvo. Algo estaba… fuera de lugar. La habitación estaba vacía, oscura y silenciosa como debería ser, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar. Draco no podría haber dicho qué era, y sabía que su padre estaría molesto con él por eso. Las cortinas no temblaban, como en un fuerte viento, pero se sentía como si debieran haberlo hecho. El aire no se tensó y apretó con un hechizo que reposaba sin decir en una lengua, pero debería haberlo hecho. 

Draco murmuró para sí mismo, para distraerse del repentino nerviosismo, y luego se inclinó para poner su libro de Encantamientos en el baúl al pie de su cama. 

Algo debajo de ella siseó. 

Draco saltó hacia atrás, el malestar de su súbito dolor de cabeza por la magia poderosa y maliciosa era bueno como un grito de advertencia. Las mandíbulas se cerraron donde había estado su tobillo, y luego la cosa se deslizó hacia la luz. 

Draco supo de inmediato que era un objeto mágico, no una serpiente natural. Era demasiado oscura, y sus escamas verdes tenían el brillo de las joyas. Avanzaba hacia él, con los colmillos plateados al descubierto y los ojos rubí brillantes. Apestaba a canela y almendras, y Draco se estremeció. Reconoció el olor de varios venenos mortales que habían estado en su libro de texto de Pociones. 

Abrió la boca para gritar, y luego sintió la inconfundible presencia de barreras bloqueadoras de ruido en el dormitorio. La puerta se cerró con un pequeño chasquido repentino en el mismo momento. 

La serpiente esperó por un momento. Draco la miró fijamente, y sintió su boca seca y sus manos apretarse impotentes frente a él. Los Malfoy no tenían miedo, pero parecía como si tuviera miedo ahora. 

La serpiente se abalanzó. 

Draco apenas escapó. Estaba seguro de sentir los colmillos rasgando la pierna de sus pantalones. Se puso de pie, sus manos temblaban tanto que apenas podía sacar su varita. Entonces sus nervios se pusieron de punta y gritaron.

 _No podía ver la serpiente._  

Dio un golpe y giró hacia la izquierda, tratando de pensar en algo que afectaría a una serpiente que estaba claramente hecha de magia Oscura. La casualidad, y no una buena planificación, lo salvó. La serpiente había estado esperando a su derecha, y su siguiente golpe también falló. 

Draco se tambaleó un paso más y se metió en la cama. Apuntó su varita lo más recto que pudo y gritó: _—¡Stupefy!_  

La serpiente se movió, y el hechizo de Aturdimiento se perdió por completo. Draco saltó sobre la cama con un chillido. Ahora no sabía dónde estaba la serpiente, debajo de la cama o trepando por los postes. Joder, esa cosa era _rápida._

Vislumbró verde a un lado y gritó: _—¡Petrificus Totalus!_  

Falló de nuevo, si la forma en que la cola se desvanecía en lugar de congelarse era una indicación. Draco se puso de pie, equilibrándose lo mejor que pudo sobre la cama, y se concentró en levantarse. Tendría que esperar que esa maldita cosa no pudiera volar. 

— _Wingardium_ —comenzó. 

La serpiente hirvió y cruzó las sábanas hacia él. Draco chilló y perdió el hilo del hechizo. Agarró la cosa más cercana a mano, que resultó ser su almohada favorita, y la estrelló contra la serpiente. 

Los colmillos estallaron en la almohada, destrozando la tela y evitando su mano por una pulgada. Draco soltó la almohada y saltó hacia atrás otra vez, casi en lágrimas por la furia, la frustración y el terror.

La puerta explotó bruscamente. 

Harry entró a la habitación en un torbellino de poder y magia Oscura y el aroma de rosas, al menos para Draco. Gritó, esta vez aliviado, y vio a la serpiente quedarse inmóvil en la cama y girar hacia Harry. 

De inmediato comenzó a sisear. La serpiente se balanceó adelante y atrás mientras lo escuchaba. Harry siguió siseando, su voz baja, urgente. Por supuesto, Draco pensó que el Pársel, que no podía entender, sonaba urgente. Harry extendió una mano ahora, persuadiendo al juguete mortal hacia él, su siseo no titubeó. 

La serpiente se movió de nuevo, y Draco gritó de nuevo a pesar de sí mismo. Esta vez, sin embargo, la serpiente se disparó a través del piso, se enroscó alrededor de la pierna de Harry y luego su muñeca, y se quedó inmóvil, un brazalete sujetando su cola en su boca. Draco sintió el aura de la retirada de la magia Oscura. 

Harry cerró su mano derecha sobre la serpiente y la apretó. Se derrumbó en polvo. Harry pisó el polvo en buena medida, y luego un viento entró en la habitación y se llevó los restos más allá de la puerta abierta. Draco no pensó que el viento fuera una coincidencia. 

Se dio cuenta, vagamente, que estaba temblando. _Así que esto es el shock_ , pensó, maravillado. 

Harry lo miró, sus ojos desesperados. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó. 

Draco logró asentir. Lo estaba, ¿no? La serpiente no lo había mordido. Él se inclinó y verificó su tobillo, pero no pudo ver ninguna mordida allí. 

No tuvo tiempo para enderezarse antes de que Harry lo derribara con un enorme abrazo. Draco se colgó y cerró los ojos. No había nada de vergonzoso en aferrarse a alguien más cuando casi habías muerto, pensó, incluso para un Malfoy. 

—Gracias a Merlín, Draco —murmuraba Harry, con la voz medio histérica—. Primero el hombre lobo, y luego esto. Merlín, si Adalrico no hubiera dicho algo, no lo habría sabido, habría llegado demasiado tarde, hubieras muerto… 

Draco abrió los ojos y logró ver por encima del hombro de Harry, a su botella, fija en la mesa. Estaba completamente violeta oscuro, el color que significaba que la protección de Harry hacia él estaba en toda su fuerza. Entonces Draco frunció el ceño. Notó un poco de negro, un color que nunca había visto antes, en la esquina de la botella. 

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó. Su voz era temblorosa. Draco frunció el ceño más ferozmente. _Eso no funcionaría con Padre._  

—¿Qué es qué? —pero Harry le hizo el favor de darse la vuelta y mirar, para que Draco no tuviera que volver a hablar. 

Harry parpadeó cuando vio la botella. —Huh —dijo. Su voz era plana. 

—¿Qué significa eso? —Draco insistió. Sonaba más fuerte. _Bien. Estar en estado de shock no da una buena impresión._ Sin embargo, no parecía poder hacer nada con el agarre que sus manos tenían sobre los hombros de Harry. 

—Significa que si la persona que hizo esto estuviera frente a mí en este momento, morirían —dijo Harry, con la voz todavía baja—. Probablemente ni siquiera quiera matarlos. Simplemente se derrumbarían con el corazón detenido. 

—Oh —dijo Draco, y luego parpadeó de nuevo—. ¿Qué era eso de un hombre lobo? 

Y luego se desmayó, porque aparentemente sólo había poco que incluso un Malfoy podía aguantar. 

* * *

Harry estaba al lado de la cama; Madame Pomfrey había logrado hacer que retrocediera, pero no podía obligarlo a irse por completo. —¿Y está absolutamente segura? —preguntó. Su voz sonaba cansada para sus propios oídos. 

—Estoy absolutamente segura —dijo Madame Pomfrey. _Parecía_ exasperada, pero a Harry realmente no le importaba. Él asintió bruscamente. Había supuesto que Draco se había puesto pálido y débil en sus brazos debido al veneno de la serpiente. Pero parecía que realmente estaba bien. 

—Harry.

Harry se volvió sorprendido. Esperaba la voz finalmente; después de todo, no podía quedarse en el bosque para siempre. Pero no sabía que Connor regresaría tan rápido al castillo, ni que Harry y la enfermería serían las primeras cosas que buscaría. 

Él asintió con la cabeza a su hermano, cuyos ojos estaban enfocados más allá de él, en Draco. —Connor —dijo. 

—Yo… —Connor dejó que la palabra se desvaneciera como si no supiera cómo continuar, suponiendo que quisiera continuar. Luego dijo, con un decidido intento de alegría—, ¿Va a estar bien, verdad? 

—Creemos que sí —dijo Harry, haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que Madame Pomfrey resopló y murmuró sobre la presunción. Él podría no ser un medimago como ella, pero había participado en el diagnóstico de Draco tanto como ella. Sin su resumen de lo que había sucedido en el dormitorio, ni siquiera habría sabido qué buscar—. Una serpiente mágica estaba suelta en nuestra habitación, tratando de morderlo. 

Connor parpadeó. —¿Qué le pasó a ella?

—La destruí —dijo Harry, y apretó una mano mientras pensaba en cómo. Deseaba tener otra serpiente como esa con él ahora, para poder destruirla también. Él no quería usar su magia para nada más. Se había alzado arriba y debajo de la enfermería hasta que Madame Pomfrey, sin apartar la vista de Draco, le había ladrado que la controlara. Por lo tanto, Harry había pasado su tiempo desde eso soñando con venganza. 

—¿Tal vez deberías haberla guardado? —Connor preguntó tentativamente—. ¿Así hubieras sabido quién la envió? 

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Pudo haber cobrado vida en cualquier momento. Sólo la calmé porque hablo Pársel. Lo mejor era destruirla. 

Connor asintió con incertidumbre, y se quedaron allí en silencio un rato más. Harry miró a Draco, y juzgó la velocidad de su respiración y el color de su rostro. Pensó que todo estaba bien. Pensó que Draco estaba bien, y eso era un cambio tan grande del estado de ánimo en el que había estado cuando corrió hacia el castillo que estaba temblando por el feroz contraste. 

—Harry. 

Harry miró duramente a su hermano. Había un nuevo tono en su voz, y tenía una mano extendida. 

—Gracias por salvarme la vida —dijo formalmente. 

—Claro —dijo Harry, y le devolvió el agarre su hermano. Pensó que este gesto probablemente significaría más para él de lo que era, pero habían sucedido muchas cosas desde que creyó que Connor podría estar en peligro. Su mirada seguía volviendo a Draco, incluso cuando no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Él era un objetivo, como Snape le había informado tan poco tiempo atrás, e incluso Connor podía aceptar que era un objetivo bajo cierta luz. Pero alguien había intentado matar a Draco, solo por lo que había hecho su padre, y tal vez porque era amigo de Harry. 

Harry no podía aceptar eso. Quería saber quién era, y quería destruir a esa persona. 

—Te dejaré —susurró Connor, y su mano apretó el hombro de Harry por un momento—. Les explicaré las cosas a Remus y Sirius. 

—Gracias —dijo Harry con cansancio, y apoyó la frente contra la cama mientras su hermano salía suavemente de la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey se alejaba apresuradamente, probablemente para ir a buscar ropa para Draco. Él estaba cansado. El agotamiento por hechizos se estaba poniendo al día con él, y todo el funcionamiento que había hecho antes en la noche, y el gran esfuerzo de usar tanta magia sin varita a la vez. Bostezó. 

Una mano rozó su hombro. Harry levantó la vista, parpadeó a través de los ojos que ya estaban nublados por el sueño, y vio a Snape de pie allí. El asintió. Los otros Slytherin habrían visto la puerta destrozada. Ciertamente lo habían visto cuando Harry se precipitó más allá de ellos hacia la enfermería, Draco tras él en una ola de viento dorado. Lo hubieran buscado. 

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Snape. 

Harry parpadeó hacia Draco. —Alguien transfiguró una serpiente salvaje en su habitación —dijo—. Un artefacto mágico Oscuro de algún tipo. Entré y la destruí, pero pensé que podría haber sido mordido, así que lo traje aquí.

—¿Cómo supiste? —la voz de Snape era distante y arrulladora. Fue muy fácil hablar en respuesta a eso, y Harry lo hizo. Últimamente había sentido que podía ser honesto con Snape.

—Adalrico Bulstrode me dijo —dijo Harry, y bostezó de nuevo—. Escuchó a Fenrir Greyback hablar sobre un intento de asesinar a alguien en el castillo, justo antes de que él me atacara. 

La mano de Snape estaba bruscamente sobre su hombro, agarrándolo como anzuelo. Harry parpadeó hacia su guardián, medio despierto otra vez, pero no entendió la expresión terrible en los ojos oscuros. 

—¿Qué? —dijo Snape. 

Harry trato de quitarse el agarre. Se negó a encogerse de hombros. —Por favor, déjame ir —dijo, manteniendo su voz pareja. 

Snape lo hizo, pero su voz era tan firme como lo habían sido sus dedos. —¿Qué pasó? 

—Estaba en el Bosque Prohibido, protegiendo a Connor —dijo Harry—. Fenrir Greyback vino por él. La gente que intenta resucitar a Voldemort probablemente lo envió —consideró decirle a Snape que Greyback había estado tratando de _asesinarlo_ , luego descartó la idea. No tenía ninguna prueba, sólo el breve instante en que Greyback parecía más interesado en él que en Connor. Probablemente el hombre lobo había pensado en eliminar la mayor amenaza. Y además, entonces Snape sería más irrazonable de lo que ya era. Harry había sobrevivido. Él estaba bien—. Me metí en el camino e intentó morderme o matarme. Pero lo derroté con la ayuda de Hawthorn Parkinson, y él se escapó. Adalrico Bulstrode estaba con ella. Fue él quien me dijo que Draco estaba en peligro — Harry se volvió hacia Draco. Estaba moviéndose hacia la vigilia ahora, murmurando, sus párpados revoloteando. 

—Este es el final —dijo Snape. 

Harry parpadeó hacia él. —¿El final de qué? 

—El final de tus pequeños viajes fuera de las barreras del castillo —los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron—. Sí, sabía sobre ellos. Y no debes aventurarte fuera de Hogwarts otra vez a menos que estés practicando Quidditch o yo esté contigo. Pensé que podía confiar en ti para que te cuidaras. Parece que estaba equivocado.

— _Sí_ me cuidé —dijo Harry, indignado. _Me alegro de no haberle contado esa idea tonta sobre Greyback queriendo matarme o convertirme en un hombre lobo, no si va a ser tan tonto como ahora—_. Estoy vivo, y evité que alguien fuera mordido —sintió que Snape no estaba dando el peso adecuado a eso. 

—Casi _mueres_. 

Era peor que Snape no gritara. Simplemente pronunció las palabras con ferocidad, e hizo que Harry sintiera como si un viento frío se hubiera instalado en sus huesos. Miró la cara de Snape, luego rápidamente hacia abajo y lejos. Lo que vio allí sería natural en la cara de Lucius Malfoy cuando estaba mirando a Draco, o la cara de Lily cuando estaba mirando a Connor. Lo hacía sentir intensamente incómodo cuando estaba concentrado en él. 

—¿Eso no te importa? —susurró Snape—. ¿No te importa que nos lastimarías a mí, a Draco y a tu hermano si hubieras muerto? 

—Por supuesto que me importa —dijo Harry—. Pero sacrificaría mi vida en un instante si eso significaba salvar a uno. Lo sabes. 

—Eso es lo que debemos sacar de ti, entonces —dijo Snape—. No serás libre hasta que comiences a valorar más tu propia vida. 

Harry lo miró desde debajo de un mechón de cabello oscuro. —Estoy _bien_. 

—Todavía me obedecerás —dijo Snape. Harry no podía leerlo en absoluto ahora. Tanto su rostro como su voz adquirieron el peso y la inescrutabilidad de la piedra oscura—. No te aventures fuera de Hogwarts, excepto por las prácticas de Quidditch o si estoy contigo. No irás al Bosque Prohibido nuevamente, por ningún motivo. Pasarás una parte de cada día conmigo, en la que me dirás lo que planeas hacer ese día y hacia dónde te diriges.

—Pero… eso tomaría más de tu tiempo —dijo Harry, que sabía cuánto valoraba Snape las horas en que no tenía que estar enseñando o comiendo en el Gran Comedor. 

—Dije que no era tu guardián sólo de nombre, Harry —dijo Snape con calma. Al menos Harry podía decir que ahora estaba tranquilo—. Lo dije en serio. Otros niños tienen padres y los han tenido toda la vida. Tú no. Tienes uno ahora. Te lo prometo, tiéntame y aprenderás cuán seriamente tomo esto. 

Harry negó con la cabeza salvajemente. —¿Qué pasa si algo le sucede a Connor o Draco porque no estoy allí? 

Snape aprendió hacia él. —Son sus padres quienes deberían pensar de esa manera —dijo—. No chicos de trece años.

Harry apretó los puños y se obligó a calmarse. Su magia estaba a punto de hervir una de las pociones preciosas de Madame Pomfrey. —Independientemente de si debería o no, lo hago —dijo—. Esto es lo que soy. Esto es lo que mi entrenamiento me hizo. No quiero que me traten como crees que _debería_ ser. Quiero ser tratado como soy.

Snape lo estudió en silencio. Luego dijo: —¿Y qué necesidad tienes de un guardián, entonces? 

Harry cerró la boca. —Aún me gusta el tiempo que paso contigo —dijo al fin—. Estoy agradecido por tu ayuda con el Ministerio. Y gracias por enseñarme a preparar la poción Matalobos. Incluso, incluso quiero un padre, en cierto modo. Pero las restricciones tienen que ser lo suficientemente relajadas como para seguir haciendo lo que nací- 

—Te obligaron. 

—… _nací_ para ser —corrigió Harry obstinadamente—. Y eso es proteger a las personas que son importantes para mí. 

Snape lo estudió de nuevo. Harry no tenía idea de lo que estaba viendo, y se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia atrás, sólo extendiendo una mano para acariciar el cabello de Draco cuando el otro chico emitió un pequeño sonido soñoliento. 

Snape bajó la cabeza. —Muy bien, Harry. Si vienes y hablas conmigo, podemos resolver excepciones a esas restricciones cuando creas que puede haber peligro. Hasta entonces, esperaré que me obedezcas. 

Harry se relajó. Era el mejor compromiso que podía desear. Y en verdad le debía algo a Snape. Él no podía simplemente tomar de la tutela; también tenía que dar, aunque Merlín sabía por qué Snape quería que las cosas que tenía que dar fueran más allá de la protección. 

—Gracias, señor —dijo, y se volvió para responder las preguntas de Draco. Snape le puso una mano en el hombro una vez más, y luego abandonó la enfermería.

* * *

Snape regresó a las mazmorras en una rabia tan profunda que se alegró, de una manera distante, de no haber encontrado a nadie en el camino. Dar rienda suelta a su furia habría sido agradable, pero Dumbledore probablemente no podría haberlo mantenido alejado de Azkaban si lo hubiera hecho. 

Entró en sus oficinas y examinó la poción de empatía. Luego sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. 

 _Reservaré esas dosis para Black,_ pensó. _Bueno, quizás una para James, si no pienso en un castigo mejor._

Se volvió hacia las estanterías de pociones, y las estudió todas, una a una. La furia se hundió en él, se profundizó y se volvió fría. 

Al final, decidió, con mucha tranquilidad, que ninguna de ellas funcionaría. Ninguna de ellas era lo suficientemente viciosa. No quería lastimar a Lily Potter por lo que había hecho, ni matarla, ni hacerla sufrir de la misma forma que a Black. 

Él quería aniquilarla. Quería borrarla. 

Fue a leer uno de sus libros de Artes Oscuras. Dudaba mucho de que cualquier cosa que encontrara allí lo satisficiera, pero enviaría su mente en las direcciones correctas. Al menos le impedía contemplar el angustioso y abrumador alcance de lo que haría falta para sanar y liberar los pensamientos de Harry, y su propio terror paralizador cuando supo que Harry estaba en peligro.


	23. Interludio: Revelaciones sobre las olas

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Interludio: Revelaciones sobre las olas**  

_1 de diciembre de 1993_

 

Estimado señor Potter:

 

Ha hecho bien. Me alegro por su progreso. Y me alegra que haya tomado en serio mis palabras, y que ya no parezca temer su propia magia. La liberación de su poder está muy atrasada, y creo que aún beneficiará a nuestro mundo. No soy como la mayoría de las personas que lo rodean, ¿sabe? Que temen lo que podría llegar a ser. Temo por usted, pero eso es algo diferente. 

Temo mucho lo que podría pasar si algunas de sus actitudes no cambian pronto. Esto es una guerra. Será una guerra hasta que Voldemort sea finalmente destruido por completo. Lo sabe. Sin embargo, todavía se contiene cuando podría haber destruido a un enemigo; aún detuvo su mano por tanto tiempo que Fenrir Greyback sólo escapó herido, y no murió como debería haberlo hecho. Debe aprender a endurecer su corazón, señor Potter.

Nunca le aconsejaría que compeliera a alguien con vida. No le aconsejaré que amenace a otros para que estén de su lado. Pero hay algunos ahora vivos que son sus enemigos implacables. No importa cuánto tiempo les dé, no volverán a usted. Han hecho sus elecciones. Cuando uno de ellos intente matarlo, golpee con fuerza y rápido, y no demore. Es su responsabilidad, si se convierte en el tipo de mago que no es un Señor, protegerse contra ese tipo de intento de asesinato. Nosotros, todos nosotros, lo necesitamos con vida. 

Puedo darle dos nombres ahora. Crecí entre ellos, sus enemigos, y conozco a dos que nunca darán la espalda a la causa de Voldemort. Fenrir Greyback es un monstruo que debe ser destruido, ya que destruyó las vidas de tantos otros. Walden Macnair es otro. Él nunca renunciará a su odio y a su sed de sangre. Ya ha hecho sacrificios por su causa. Por ninguna otra razón que no sea porque Voldemort se lo preguntó, él asesinó a su propia esposa. 

Y ahora, debo darle un poco más de información sobre ese asunto que le escribí sobre la última vez. 

Pregunte, señor Potter, pregunte a quien sea que pueda encontrar, por qué Sirius Black no fue a Azkaban. 

Me quedo, en sombras y luz de estrellas, 

 _Starborn_.

 

* * *

 

_1 de diciembre de 1993_

 

Lucius:

 

Por ahora, habrás oído sobre el ataque a tu hijo. Es posible que no sepas por qué lo hicimos. Por supuesto, abrirás y cerrarás la boca en furiosa negación, pensando que nos enviaste la sangre. 

Sí, lo hiciste. ¿Y sabes algo interesante sobre la sangre, Lucius? Se puede usar como un espejo.

Lo usamos para leer tus intenciones, Lucius. De hecho, has estado jugando con nosotros, pretendiendo comprometerte con nuestra causa mientras buscas una salida, o una forma de entrar con nosotros, si decides que el nuestro es el mejor camino para la supervivencia. Pero no has podido decidir, ¿verdad? Has estado en el medio, frustrado por la dedicación implacable de los más cercanos a ti. Pobre pequeño Malfoy. Pobre Slytherin.

Pobre, de hecho, en todo menos en dinero. Mira a los más cercanos a ti, Lucius. Uno de ellos no es tan dedicado como parece pensar.

Comprende, los ataques a su hijo y Harry Potter fueron advertencias. ¿Ves lo fácil que podemos llegar a los terrenos? Lo suficientemente fácil como para deslizar un salvaje hombre lobo y un artefacto mágico Oscuro más allá de las barreras. Anticipamos que el ataque a Potter fracasaría, y que él luego regresaría y salvaría a tu hijo. Es la razón por la que usamos una serpiente cuando sabemos que él es un hablante de Pársel. No deseamos distanciarte por completo, sólo jugar contigo, ya que parece que te encanta jugar con nosotros. 

Pero piensa en eso, Lucius. Un momento después, por parte de Potter, y tu hijo habría muerto. O Potter habría sido un hombre lobo, o estaría muerto. Él es solo un niño, Lucius. Puede ser destruido tan fácilmente como cualquier otro niño. 

¿Nos entiendes ahora? ¿Ves lo serios que somos? ¿Ves las ventajas de comprometerte con nosotros?

Traga tu orgullo tonto, Lucius, e inclina tu cabeza. Para algunos yugos, incluso un cuello Malfoy debe ceder, y elegiste uno de ellos cuando tomaste esa marca de tu brazo.

Envíanos una carta dentro de una semana con tu declaración formal de lealtad, o el próximo ataque vendrá. Y tal vez este sea el de verdad.


	24. Naufragios de un sueño en disolución

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 20:**   **Naufragios de un sueño en disolución [1] **

 

—Oye, Harry. 

Harry parpadeó y se despertó lentamente, poniendo una mano automáticamente en su cicatriz. Había un leve rastro de sangre allí, nada sorprendente, ya que había soñado una vez más con las figuras oscuras retorciéndose de dolor y el círculo de sombras cerrándose a su alrededor. Apretó los dedos cuidadosamente hacia adentro, haciendo que pareciera que se estaba secando el sudor en lugar de la sangre, y luego se giró con igual cuidado. Tenía un nudo en el cuello por haber dormido en la silla al lado de la cama de Draco. 

Lo primero que revisó fue que Draco todavía estaba dormido, su mano metida debajo de su mejilla en un gesto claramente infantil. Luego se volvió y miró a Connor. Su hermano parecía vacilante, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente en varias direcciones antes de que se posaran en la cara de Harry. 

—Yo, um —dijo Connor. Él contuvo el aliento, y atrapó su labio entre sus dientes como complemento—. Fui y hablé con Sirius y Remus. Sabían que probablemente querrías saber por qué no vinieron a ayudarnos cuando escuchamos el segundo aullido del hombre lobo.

Harry asintió cansado. Los sueños aún permanecían en su mente, deseando envenenarlo, pero se forzó a sí mismo a dejar de lado el miedo. Él se preocuparía por ellos más tarde. Tenía que preocuparse por su hermano ahora mismo.

Connor negó con la cabeza. —Remus estaba demasiado metido en su parte salvaje. Se estaba divirtiendo tanto corriendo que no sabía lo que significaba el aullido del hombre lobo. Y luego Sirius estaba con él, y se vio atrapado en la carrera, también, y no se dio cuenta que me había quedado tan atrás o que corría ese peligro —sus ojos se clavaron en los de Harry y luego se alejaron una vez más. Harry supuso que no sabía cómo sentirse. Esta era solo la tercera vez que la vida de Connor había estado en un peligro tan intenso. Sólo Voldemort lo había amenazado tanto antes.

—Está bien —dijo Harry—. Pero creo que podrían cuidarte mejor la próxima vez, si te van a llevar con ellos de nuevo.

Connor asintió con fervor. —El Director Dumbledore ya les hizo prometer que cuidarán de mí.

 _Así que Dumbledore es bueno para algo después de todo_ , pensó Harry, y estiró sus brazos sobre él, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente para convencer a su cabello de que se mantuviera plano, o tan plano como siempre. Al menos puedo confiar en él para tomar medidas para la seguridad de Connor. —Gracias por contarme, Connor. Me lo habría preguntado —miró nuevamente a Draco, y sonrió cuando vio que sus párpados estaban revoloteando.

—Harry… 

Harry se volvió hacia su hermano. Si Connor no sabía cómo lidiar con el peligro, pensó, especialmente no debía haber sabido cómo lidiar con su hermano salvándole la vida. Esta vez, Connor sabía lo que había sucedido. La última vez, Harry lo había _Obliveado_.

Él hizo una mueca ante la idea. _Juré que devolvería a Remus sus recuerdos. ¿Qué puedo hacer con respecto a Connor? ¿Hay alguna manera de sanar su mente sin hacer que me odie?_

Connor contuvo el aliento, luego lo dejó salir corriendo y dijo: —Gracias por salvarme la vida. Sé que eres bueno después de todo, no importa lo que Sirius diga sobre los Slytherin. Gracias —casi dio un salto hacia adelante y le dio a Harry un fuerte y rápido abrazo, echándose hacia atrás casi antes de que Harry pudiera devolverlo. 

Pero fue sólo casi, y Harry abrazó firmemente a su hermano. Podía sentir un peso que había soportado tanto que apenas era consciente de que caía de sus hombros. Tenía la buena voluntad de su hermano de nuevo. No había nada tan importante en la mitad, no cuando él era sincero consigo mismo.

—¿Harry? 

Harry se giró y se encontró con los ojos de Draco. Draco se había sonrojado, y estaba frunciendo el ceño. Harry negó con la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco probablemente estaba celoso de Connor y de la atención que recibía de Harry. Parecía que había muy poco de lo que Draco no estaría celoso, y cuanto más ridículo, mejor. Harry dejó ir a Connor, sin embargo, ya que era obvio que su hermano quería irse.

Connor se deslizó hacia la puerta de la enfermería y se volvió para devolverle la sonrisa a Harry, evitando deliberadamente los ojos de Draco. —Te veré en el desayuno, Harry.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y luego se giró y se encontró con la mirada de Draco, alzando sus propias cejas. —¿Qué? —preguntó, cuando el ceño fruncido de Draco no se desvaneció.

—Casi mueres por él anoche —dijo Draco—. Y luego viene y te trata así.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Qué quieres decir? Me trajo buenas noticias. Me abrazó. Eso no es tratarme mal. 

—Debería estarse arrastrando —dijo Draco—. No puedo creer que diga unas simples palabras, y lo aceptes _así_ —chasqueó los dedos, lo cual era un gesto que Harry nunca le había visto hacer—. ¡ _Casi mueres_ , Harry! 

—Y tú también —señaló Harry, decidiendo anular la línea de pensamiento que Draco estaba construyendo tan rápido como podía. Draco no era Snape, y probablemente escucharía el anulamiento. Harry ya lamentaba contarles a los dos sobre el ataque de Greyback. Connor probablemente no habría dicho nada, y tampoco lo harían Sirius y Remus o sus aliados sangrepura. Harry había prometido ser más honesto, pero cuando las personas no eran razonables en respuesta a sus revelaciones, ¿podría ser culpado por guardarlas para él?

Draco se calmó ante el recordatorio, dejando caer sus ojos a sus manos. —Sí —dijo—. Y te debo otra deuda de vida, Harry.

—Oh, no, no lo harás —dijo Harry, recordando exactamente lo que Draco había usado con su deuda de vida pasada para obligarlo a aceptarla—. No hubieras estado en peligro si no fuera por mí. Creo que alguien estaba tratando de lastimarte para llegar a mí. Así que salvé la vida que puse en peligro. 

—Puedo tener una deuda de vida contigo si quiero —dijo Draco, con aire de rebeldía. Luego sonrió—. A menos que te niegues a aceptarla, por supuesto —dijo—. O que me _obligues_ a retirarla.

Harry rechinó los dientes. —Por favor, Draco —dijo—, no te metas en una deuda de vida conmigo. 

—¿Por qué no? —Draco inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y cruzó sus brazos—. Estoy esperando una buena razón, ¿sabes? Lo que hiciste con la serpiente anoche fue bastante impresionante. 

—Porque me avergüenza —dijo Harry—. Y preferiría no tener una deuda que pudiera sentirme tentado de invocar sólo porque estuvieras siendo mezquino.

Draco resopló. —Harry, eres la última persona que pensaría abusaría de los rituales sangrepura por razones mezquinas.

—Has olvidado otras cosas sobre mí —dijo Harry, con una leve sonrisa—. Podría querer que dejaras de molestarme por Connor, o me dejes en paz, e invocaría la deuda para que me dejes en paz en lugar de maniobrar para que tengas tanta tarea que _tengas_ que dejar de seguirme.

—Eres demasiado Slytherin para tu propio bien —murmuró Draco, y luego se dejó caer en la cama—. Tengo que quedarme aquí —añadió con voz patética cuando apareció Madame Pomfrey—. Me siento tembloroso y veo a la serpiente cada vez que cierro los ojos.

Madam Pomfrey cloqueó de inmediato. —Por supuesto que debes, pobre niño —dijo—. No todos los días uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts casi muere —agitó su varita y lanzó un hechizo que Harry reconoció vagamente como una guarda que le diría el estado físico y emocional de su paciente cuando lo revisara—. Sólo quédate aquí. Nos aseguraremos de que ningún artefacto Oscuro te atrape —ella se fue. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. —¿Quién estaba diciendo algo sobre ser Slytherin? —preguntó, y recibió una sonrisa presumida de Draco. Se levantó—. Tengo que ir a desayunar. 

—Podrías quedarte aquí conmigo —sugirió Draco. Su voz era suave y juguetona, pero su mirada era intencionada—. Creo que Madame Pomfrey no te dejaría ir si le contaras lo que pasó realmente anoche. Y podría usar la compañía. 

Harry suspiró. —Lo siento, Draco, pero tengo que asistir a clases —alargó la mano y agarró con fuerza el brazo del otro chico por un momento. Draco volvió su mano hacia arriba para que se tocaran directamente—. ¿Por qué no piensas en escribirles a tus padres? Ellos estarán frenéticos, estoy seguro.

—Desearía poder decir lo mismo de los tuyos —dijo Draco, y luego se dejó caer, su cara en su mayoría descontenta. 

Harry se encogió de hombros, y se movió fuera de la enfermería. Él ya estaba trabajando en enterrar los recuerdos del ataque de Greyback. Quería asegurarse de que se veía absolutamente tranquilo y sereno cuando se encontrara con Snape y hablaran sobre estas nuevas restricciones que su tutor había decidido imponer.

 _Sé que va a ser tonto sobre algunas cosas ahora, y tomará nota de cualquier cansancio o debilidad que muestre, incluso si eso realmente proviene de los sueños y no del ataque._  

A medio camino de las mazmorras, para su enojo, tuvo que desviarse al baño y lavar la sangre de su cicatriz nuevamente. Al menos su cabeza no estaba doliendo.

* * *

—¿Estás listo esta vez, confío? —la voz de Snape era casual, y no levantó la vista de los ensayos que estaba marcando. 

Harry levantó la vista de su propio libro y asintió, una vez. Él no veía sentido en hablar. Pensó que su voz temblaría a pesar de toda su preparación.

Hacía tres días recibieron la noticia de que el Ministerio tenía la intención de visitarlos este fin de semana y verificar el “progreso” de Harry. La carta del Ministerio, demasiado educada, había revelado más de lo que Amelia Bones tal vez tenía la intención, y Harry sabía que Kingsley Shacklebolt tenía autoridad para hacer más preguntas esta vez. Se preguntó distraídamente si Dumbledore había hablado con Madame Bones, o si simplemente se había puesto impaciente y nerviosa ante la idea de que alguien en la prensa se enterara de la falta de progreso de los Aurores al romper el hechizo sobre sus padres. No había habido más artículos específicamente sobre él desde el primer surgimiento de su magia, pero Skeeter siempre estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para dirigir sus otros artículos hacia él de alguna forma. 

Harry miró una vez el reloj en la pared, y parpadeó. Los Aurores deberían haber estado en las habitaciones privadas de Snape hacía veinte minutos. Se mordió el labio pensativamente y volvió a leer. 

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta un momento después hizo que casi dejara caer el libro. Snape se levantó y lo miró. —Como lo preparamos —dijo. 

Harry asintió. Su respiración era demasiado rápida, y se dijo que debía callarse y dejar de ser ridículo. Se había enfrentado a Fenrir Greyback. Era estúpido estar nervioso con los Aurores del Ministerio que no podían hacerle nada. 

_Mágicamente. Pero podrían quitarle la tutela a Snape y obligarlo a vivir con Dumbledore, Sirius o sus padres._

Harry no quería eso. Sus sentimientos seguían siendo un revoltijo desordenado para todos ellos. Temía que si pasaba demasiado tiempo con ellos en ese momento, alguien terminaría gravemente herido o muerto. 

Se levantó y esperó tan tranquilo como pudo mientras Snape abría la puerta para dar paso a los Aurores. Snape hizo un sólo movimiento violento, y por ese movimiento le hizo saber a Harry que algo andaba mal. Sacudió su manga y dejó que su varita cayera en su palma, mientras a su alrededor su magia se agitaba y abría un ojo. 

Pero entonces Snape se hizo a un lado, ya que ciertamente no lo hubiera hecho si los Aurores hubieran venido con varitas levantas o Marcas Oscuras, y diciendo: —Este es un honor inesperado. Bienvenidos. Soy el Profesor Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts, Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, y guardián de Harry Potter.

Harry frunció el ceño y estiró el cuello, ya que aún no podía ver más allá de la cabeza de Snape. _¿Enviaron a alguien nuevo, que sentía la necesidad de presentarse de nuevo? La carta sólo decía que vendrían Shacklebolt y Feverfew._

De hecho, habían enviado a alguien nuevo, alguien que entró a grandes pasos en la habitación delante de Shacklebolt y Feverfew como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Harry lo miró. Este hombre era mayor y caminaba con una leve cojera que no hacía absolutamente nada para disminuir su aire de antigua dignidad: la marca de alguien entrenado como sangrepura casi desde el momento en que podía moverse. Llevaba gafas, como James, pero sus ojos eran de un amarillo sorprendente. Levantó la cabeza incluso mientras asentía con la cabeza hacia Harry, como si fuera imposible.

—Señor Potter —dijo, con una voz profunda, un poco como el gruñido de un león—. Mi nombre es Rufus Scrimgeour, Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores.

Harry miró más fuerte. Había oído hablar de Scrimgeour, por supuesto, había estudiado a su familia junto con los Malfoy, los Parkinson y todos los demás que algún día podrían ser valiosos como aliados o como enemigos importantes del éxito de Connor. Habían estado entre los más orgullosos y prestigiosos de los sangrepura, siempre sorteados en Slytherin, hasta que el abuelo de Scrimgeour se había tomado la molestia de casarse con una bruja nacida de muggles Gryffindor, aparentemente porque él quería. Su padre mitad sangre se había convertido en Ravenclaw, y se hizo volar en un loco experimento de pociones mientras su hijo todavía era un bebé. Entonces Rufus Scrimgeour había venido a Hogwarts, sorteado en Slytherin, y había declarado su intención de no usar magia Oscura alguna vez, cuando todavía tenía doce años. Nunca lo hizo.

 _Los Scrimgeour son una maldita y confusa familia_ , Harry había pensado, la primera vez que terminó de estudiarlos.

Pero, y esto era lo importante en ese momento, Rufus Scrimgeour nunca había sido amigo de Dumbledore.

Por qué estaba allí, por qué se le hubiera permitido entrar en una investigación controlada por un Auror de la Orden, estaba más allá de la comprensión de Harry. 

Entonces alcanzó a ver el rostro furioso de Shacklebolt sobre el hombro de Scrimgeour, y este hizo clic en su lugar. Shacklebolt aún estaba bajo el control de su superior, sin importar a quien pudiera servir en secreto. Si el Jefe de los Aurores quería invitarse a este tipo de investigación, Shacklebolt difícilmente podía decir que no.

Harry sonrió con sinceridad, algo que no había pensado que haría durante la visita, e inclinó la cabeza. —Hola, señor. Mi nombre es Harry Potter, estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe, y ya ha conocido a mi tutor, el profesor Snape.

Scrimgeour hizo un sonido suave que podría o no haber sido una risita. Sus ojos no habían salido de la cara de Harry. Él se preguntó qué estaría viendo allí. —Lo he hecho. Ahora. ¿Entiendo que el Auror Shacklebolt habló contigo la última vez? —Harry asintió—. Entonces creo que debería hablar con tu guardián esta vez, y te entrevistaré. Solo —agregó, como si hubiera sentido el movimiento de Feverfew para acompañarlo. Feverfew se hundió. Harry pensó que eso se debía menos al deseo de escuchar, aún no sabía si Feverfew era parte de la Orden, que al deseo de evitar quedarse con Snape.

—Creo que es una idea excelente —dijo Snape sin problemas—. ¿Confío en que no le hará preguntas a mi pupilo que estén fuera de lugar, Scrimgeour?

El mago más grande se volvió y se enfrentó a Snape por completo, haciendo que pareciera que su cojera era una parte natural de su andar y no una enfermedad en absoluto. Él tampoco pareció molesto por su falta de título. —No —dijo—. Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué tipo de Auror hace eso? —luego se volvió, se encontró con los ojos de Harry otra vez, y asintió con la cabeza hacia el fondo de la sala, cerca de las estanterías de Snape. 

Harry fue con él. Ya estaba loco de curiosidad. Scrimgeour podría haber venido sólo para fastidiar a Dumbledore, pero eso significaría que ya tenía que saber algo sobre la investigación y la naturaleza inusual de la misma. Harry dudaba mucho que el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores simplemente saliera constantemente y dejara el Ministerio por capricho. 

Scrimgeour se apoyó contra la pared y observó a Harry. Él lo miró de vuelta. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que sucedería a continuación, y estaba bastante feliz por eso. Al menos sabía que estaba esgrimiendo con un oponente que no estaba interesado en ponerle una red fénix. 

—Ahora —dijo Scrimgeour, que parecía aficionado a esa palabra—. Me gustaría obtener respuestas a algunas preguntas honestas. 

Harry alzó las cejas, dejó que una pequeña sonrisa jugara alrededor de sus labios, y asintió.

—¿Por qué elegiste al Profesor Snape para que te adoptara? —los labios de Scrimgeour parpadearon por un momento, en una expresión tan rápida que Harry no podría haber dicho si era sonrisa o burla, y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación igualmente rápido—. Puedo sentir la magia Oscura por todos lados aquí.

Harry asintió de nuevo. Scrimgeour había perseguido a los magos Oscuros para ganarse la vida durante más de treinta años. Que él tuviera una sensibilidad a ese tipo de magia no sorprendió a Harry. —Lo elegí porque confío en él —dijo. Hizo una pausa, y luego decidió que, criado como sangrepura, aunque este hombre obviamente lo era, no parecía inclinado a realizar las danzas, y Harry no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlas con él—. Y porque pensé que podría protegerme de la interferencia de Dumbledore. 

La mirada de Scrimgeour estaba absolutamente _fija_ en él ahora. Harry lo vio notar todo lo que Harry había dicho, incluyendo la falta de un título para Dumbledore, y luego sonrió. Harry parpadeó. Esa era una sonrisa completa, abierta y deslumbrante, una que transformó la cara entera del hombre en algo accesible. 

—Sí, bueno, Dumbledore debería haber sabido que su mago Oscuro manso podría ser usado contra él tarde o temprano —murmuró Scrimgeour—. ¿Y por qué confías en Snape más que en tu padrino? 

Harry vaciló por un largo momento. Tenía que caminar con cuidado. Tenía poco remordimiento de mandar a Dumbledore a una trampa; la participación de Shacklebolt aquí solo probaba que Dumbledore todavía estaba tratando de atraparlo. Pero no tenía derecho a revelar el pasado de Sirius.

—No confío en _él_ —se conformó con decir al fin. 

Scrimgeour le sonrió, una expresión feroz. —Ya veo —dijo—. ¿Y eso tendría algo que ver con el legado Oscuro más grande que representa la familia Black? 

Harry parpadeó de nuevo. Scrimgeour le estaba ofreciendo una forma de ser forzado a quedarse con Sirius—una forma basada en un reclamo que Scrimgeour sabría que era falso, pero que todos los demás seguramente creerían, ya que sabían cuán tenue era el punto de vista del Jefe de los Aurores sobre magos Oscuros. Por supuesto, algunas personas dirían que no era razonable, pero eso estaba bien. Scrimgeour tenía mucho más espacio para obstruir legalmente los asuntos que Harry. Déjalo entrar para desordenar las cosas, y la rápida investigación del Ministerio se volvería terriblemente lenta. 

—¿Por qué? —Harry susurró. 

Los ojos de Scrimgeour se dirigieron al otro lado de la habitación, donde Snape estaba siendo cortésmente educado con Shacklebolt. —Un poco más de información tuya —dijo—. He pensado durante mucho tiempo que Shacklebolt parecía más atado de lo habitual a Hogwarts. ¿Es eso cierto? 

 _Obviamente, ser devoto de la Luz no le impide tener un cerebro._ Harry asintió. 

Scrimgeour exhaló y dio esa sonrisa feroz de nuevo. —Lo sabía —dijo, y luego se centró en Harry—. No sé cuánto sabes sobre los Señores —dijo.

—Bastante —dijo Harry, pensando en la carta de Starborn.

Scrimgeour asintió. —Dumbledore es un Señor de la Luz. Tú-Sabes-Quién es un Señor Oscuro. No me gustan. Ninguno de ellos —Harry reconoció su dicción repentinamente informal como una afectación, pero tuvo que admitir que era efectiva—. Es por eso que trabajo para el Ministerio. El Ministerio es ineficiente, simple y mezquino, elige cualquier otro adjetivo que desees, pero es un lugar _normal_. Les da a los magos normales la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, ya que no todos tenemos el poder de un Señor. En un día normal, los equilibramos. No me gusta que los Señores interfieran con mi Ministerio. Dumbledore lo está haciendo ahora —miró directamente a Harry a los ojos—. Ahora, tal vez te conviertas en un Señor, y si lo eres, entonces pelearé contigo tan duro como he luchado contra todos los demás. Pero hasta que lo seas, entonces eres alguien más que Dumbledore está tratando de controlar, y, además, alguien que podría luchar contra él muchísimo más eficazmente que otras personas, si puedes deshacerte de algunas de las barreras en tu camino. Voy a hacer mi parte con las barreras legales. Puedes recompensarme al no convertirte en un maldito Señor y ordenar a las personas al igual que el resto de ellos lo hacen. 

Harry sintió su corazón levantarse maravillado. Scrimgeour era confuso y contradictorio, un Slytherin dedicado a la Luz, un sangrepura que hablaba como un sangremuggle, y parecía que le gustaba tener la libertad de ser así. Harry estaba inclinado a respetar a alguien así. Él asintió. —Yo puedo hacer eso. 

—Entonces no confías en Sirius Black porque es un mago Oscuro —dijo Scrimgeour, que parecía muy interesado—. ¿Y qué hay de tus padres? Eso era magia Oscura sobre ellos. Lo supe desde el momento en que los vi. 

Harry se quedó sin aliento en la garganta. Scrimgeour lo miró directamente. _Sabía_ , tenía que saberlo, que Harry había lanzado el hechizo _Fugitivus_ _Animus_ sobre sus padres. 

—Es magia Oscura —dijo Harry, pisando con cuidado—. Yo… no quiero volver con ellos todavía. 

Scrimgeour inclinó su cabeza hacia él. —¿Asustado? 

—De mí mismo —dijo Harry honestamente. 

El Auror asintió bruscamente. —Por supuesto —dijo, un poco más fuerte—. Después de todo, eres sólo un niño, a pesar todo tu poder. Por supuesto, un mago de trece años tendría miedo de una casa donde se había utilizado la magia Oscura. 

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Es lo más natural en el mundo —continuó Scrimgeour suavemente—. Puedo ver que querrás quedarte aquí porque al menos aquí sabes de dónde viene la magia Oscura, y por supuesto no intentarás aprenderla por ese miedo, oh no. Y por supuesto, confías en tu Jefe de Casa. Podría ser un hogar sombrío, pero sabes qué esperar de él. ¿Y no es esa la mayor necesidad de niños en crecimiento, después de todo? Estabilidad, seguridad y paz.

Harry pensó que habría hecho un buen trato por estar en la habitación cuando Scrimgeour diera los mismos argumentos, en un tono de absoluta e imperiosa calma, a Amelia Bones y al resto del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Definitivamente sonaba como si se creyera a sí mismo, y si alguien podía sacarlo de su máscara de calma, Harry no sabía quién sería.

—Sé que _necesito_ mucha estabilidad, seguridad y paz —logró decir, manteniendo su tono triste. 

—Sé que las necesitas.

Harry se retorció. Scrimgeour lo _miraba_ de nuevo y veía demasiado. Qué suerte que el hombre se iría en un momento, pensó fervientemente. 

Después de esa aguda mirada, Scrimgeour asintió y se apartó de él. —He visto todo lo que necesito ver aquí —anunció imperiosamente—. Shacklebolt, Feverfew. Vámonos. Estoy bastante satisfecho de que el lugar apropiado del niño sea con el guardián que ha elegido.

Shacklebolt empalideció. —Pero, señor- 

—No ahora —dijo Scrimgeour—. El hedor de la magia Oscura aquí me está enfermando —él caminó hacia la puerta—. Hablaremos de todo en el camino de vuelta al Ministerio, ¿no es cierto, Kingsley?

Feverfew prácticamente se escurrió por la puerta. Shacklebolt se demoró un momento y miró a Harry y a Snape.

—Este no es el final de las cosas —exhaló. 

—Por supuesto que no lo es —dijo Scrimgeour justo detrás de él, haciendo que Shacklebolt saltara un pie en el aire—. Vamos, Kingsley. Aún hay _papeleo_ que llenar —lo hizo sonar como si lo esperara ansioso. Harry sintió una horrible clase de admiración surgir en él. _Maldición, él es bueno._  

Shacklebolt lo siguió, parecía avergonzado, frustrado y furioso sin medida. Scrimgeour casualmente cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. 

Harry estalló en carcajadas en el momento en que estuvo seguro de que los Aurores estaban lo suficientemente lejos del pasillo para no escucharlo. La cara de Snape tenía una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en su silla y volvía a juntar la pila de ensayos.

—Eso fue… interesante —dijo. 

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá junto a su libro y le sonrió. —¿Por qué tenemos aliados en el _Ministerio_ , de todos los lugares?

—No es nosotros —dijo Snape, mirándolo—. Eres tú. 

Harry parpadeó, luego levantó su libro. La gente parecía tener el hábito de desconcertarlo hoy.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios.

Era la única forma en que podía identificar su comportamiento presente. Su mirada iba y venía continuamente entre la última carta que había recibido de aquellos que exigían declarar lealtad a Lord Voldemort y Hogwarts. Actualmente se encontraba en los bordes exteriores del Bosque Prohibido, no muy lejos de la repugnante cabaña del medio gigante, con las manos blancas donde se aferraban a la carta.

Sabía que no tenía más remedio que seguir el camino que había venido a tomar. Eso no significaba que a él le gustara. 

Lucius intentó enderezar sus hombros y volver a ponerse su máscara Malfoy. No funcionó. No había funcionado desde el momento en que recibió la primera carta que amenazaba la vida de Draco, y todas las que habían seguido, susurrando secretos que nadie podría haber sabido sobre Draco a menos que estuvieran dentro de Hogwarts. 

Había pensado en mostrarle las cartas a Narcissa, pero sabía que ella no habría entendido las complicaciones de la situación. Estaba ciegamente enamorada de Harry Potter, segura de que el chico iba a salvarlos a todos. Ella le habría dirigido una sola mirada dura y le habría dicho que se uniera a la guerra de Potter. Ella ya confiaba en Potter más allá de toda razón simplemente por salvarle la vida a Draco, como se suponía que debía hacer.

Además, dile a Narcissa que su hijo estaba en peligro, y ella estaba obligada a hacer algo ciego y estúpido. 

Y… 

Lucius miró la carta en su mano otra vez. Dos líneas saltaron hacia él, tal como lo habían hecho en su primer análisis apresurado.

_¿Y sabes algo interesante sobre la sangre, Lucius? Se puede usar como un espejo._

Lucius no conocía ningún hechizo que pudiera hacer eso, y estaba seguro de que tenía la suficiente experiencia en magia Oscura como para haber oído hablar de uno. Obviamente, la gente que amenazaba a su hijo tenía acceso a artefactos mágicos Oscuros (¡como si su ataque a Draco con la serpiente no lo hubiera probado!) Y Lucius no tenía idea de lo que eran, ni de para qué podrían ser utilizados.

Eso también significaba que podrían estar mirándolo ahora, pero como no tenía idea de si lo estaban o cómo decir si el artefacto Oscuro estaba enfocado en él, tenía que actuar como si tuviera una oportunidad de éxito.

_Mira a los más cercanos a ti, Lucius. Uno de ellos no es tan dedicado como pareces pensar._

Esa era la otra razón por la que había elegido no mostrar la carta a Narcissa. El escritor de las cartas probablemente estaba mintiendo, tratando de alentar a Lucius a desconfiar de su esposa, pero por si acaso… por las dudas…

Lucius levantó su mirada hacia el castillo y negó con la cabeza. Él había enviado la carta declarando lealtad a la causa del Señor Oscuro porque no tenía otra opción, y eso significaba que el mejor momento para moverse era ahora, mientras que los seguidores del Señor Oscuro pensaban que él era uno de ellos. Se llevaría a Draco de Hogwarts, para que nadie pudiera amenazarlo de nuevo. Lo enviaría a Durmstrang. Los Malfoy tenían amigos poderosos allí, magos que protegerían a Draco _y_ le enseñarían magia Oscura, y que no se preocuparían por el Señor Oscuro hasta que realmente hubiera regresado y los estuviera amenazando. Y Lucius no le diría a Narcissa hasta que el asunto realmente se hubiera logrado.

 _Ella era la que quería que Draco fuera a Hogwarts,_ recordó Lucius. _¿Podría haberlo sabido, incluso entonces…?_

Luego sacudió ese pensamiento, porque algunas sospechas eran demasiado paranoicas incluso para él, lanzó un Encantamiento de Desilusión sobre sí mismo y avanzó. Nadie miró hacia él, a pesar de que varios estudiantes volaban sobre el campo de Quidditch. Lucius curvó su labio. _Ineficiente. Si fuera el Director de la escuela, tendría barreras que detectarían tales encantamientos en funcionamiento._

Entró a Hogwarts sin que nadie lo notara, esperó un momento para asegurarse de que no dejaba huellas de barro en el piso, y luego se movió lentamente hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin. Incluso desde aquí, podía sentir un eco hueco, latiendo en su cabeza como un tambor, que indicaba un dolor de cabeza venidero.

_Ese sería Harry Potter, entonces._

Lucius no tenía dudas de que el mocoso era poderoso; él mismo había sentido lo mismo cuando Potter estuvo en la Mansión durante el verano. Lucius tampoco tenía dudas de que el mocoso era incapaz de derrotar al Señor Oscuro. El Señor Oscuro había estudiado durante décadas, y tenía experiencia y magia detrás de él que Harry Potter no podía igualar. La fuerza salvaje e indomable no era de ninguna utilidad contra la crueldad bien informada del Señor Oscuro.

Eso era lo que Narcissa no había entendido, aunque Lucius había tratado de discutir el problema con ella en términos abstractos. Ella había insistido en que Harry Potter podría protegerlos, que Lucius simplemente no entendía la fuerza de su magia. Por supuesto, ella también insistió en que Draco era completamente devoto del niño—otra cosa que Lucius había podido ver por sí mismo ese verano—y que quería que siguieran siendo aliados de Potter por el bien de Draco más que por cualquier otra razón.

Lucius se burló. _Ella no parece haber considerado la posibilidad de que sea la magia de Potter lo que llama a Draco, y lo hace tan diferente de un Malfoy, quitándole parte de su personalidad._

Lucius conocía los síntomas, y sabía que cuando Draco fuera removido de la presencia de Potter por un período de tiempo lo suficientemente largo, se recuperaría. Esa era otra razón para liberar a su hijo de Potter, para que Draco pudiera tomar una decisión real que nunca podría con ese tipo de magia que lo dominaba.

Y, por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que el orgullo de Malfoy no le permitía a Lucius inclinar su cuello completamente a nadie más que a un Señor. Este niño no era un Señor. Era sólo un niño, alguien que de alguna manera había influenciado tanto al hijo de Lucius como a su esposa.

Lucius sabía que tendría una pelea en sus manos después de que sacara a Draco de Hogwarts, pero esperaba que su hijo lo entendiera. Con Narcissa tomaría un poco más de esfuerzo. Pero tendrían que unirse ante los ataques que Lucius enfrentaría a los enfurecidos escritores de cartas. Narcissa elegiría la lealtad de la familia sobre cualquier principio quisquilloso que ella tuviera. Siempre lo hacía. 

Lucius sonrió cuando se detuvo en la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin y esperó a que saliera un estudiante para poder entrar. Era perfecto, en verdad. Una vez que su hijo estuviera fuera de peligro, entonces su mente dejaría de nublarse por el pánico, y podría enfrentar a sus enemigos con la furia que esperaba, hirviendo, detrás del pánico.

La pared se deslizó abierta. Lucius se preparó para entrar, y luego se detuvo, mirando, mientras Harry Potter salía de la abertura- 

Y lo miró directamente, la magia fluyendo a su alrededor como ondas en un estanque, como tambores dolorosos, como alas.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo Potter con calma—. No sé lo que está haciendo aquí, pero tendrá que pasar por mí si quiere dañar a Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Viene del poema de Percy Bysshe Shelley “Hellas”, que significa _mucho, muy o muchísimo._


	25. Pomona y Septimus renovados

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 21: Pomona y Septimus renovados**  

 

Harry podía sentir la tensión de Lucius y su sorpresa. Salían de él como el aire caliente. Harry miró su cara, y vio los ligeros temblores allí, la forma en que los ojos de Lucius querían lanzarse a un lado y la forma en que los controlaba y se negaba a dejarlos. Algo había estado a punto de astillar la máscara del hombre, probablemente la casi muerte de su único hijo. 

 _O tal vez no_ , pensó Harry, recordando el sueño que lo había despertado y lo había expulsado de la sala común de Slytherin. Una sombra oscura acechaba a Draco, quien yacía en su cama, pacíficamente dormido, sin darse cuenta. Al principio, Harry había salido al pasillo a tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero luego había visto a Lucius de pie allí, y su sueño tenía mucho más sentido en ese momento. 

Lucius finalmente se recuperó lo suficiente como para responder. Él levantó su barbilla. —No es un árbitro de cómo debería criar a mi hijo, señor Potter —dijo, con la voz tan fría que Harry no se habría sorprendido de ver hielo derretir las piedras—. Estamos danzando una tregua, y preferiría no tener que lastimarlo. Hágase a un lado. Invoco el _Officium_ _Auctoris_. No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar que saque a mi hijo de la escuela. 

Harry parpadeó. El _Officium_ _Auctoris_ se refería al derecho que tenía el miembro vivo más viejo de una familia sangrepura de decidir qué era lo mejor para los otros miembros. Harry no había leído de una invocación de la misma en los últimos cincuenta años, ya que generalmente se consideraba descortés intervenir demasiado drásticamente en la vida de otro mago, y una señal de haber fallado en las danzas, que uno necesitara recurrir a tal arma crasa. Que Lucius lo intentara ahora era sorprendente… 

Y fuera de personaje. Harry entrecerró los ojos y esperó, con las manos a la espalda. 

—Apártese, señor Potter —dijo Lucius, su voz aún más fría—. Sabe que no tiene autoridad en este asunto. 

—Estoy esperando —dijo Harry.

Lucius simplemente entrecerró sus propios ojos. Él no necesitaba burlarse, como Snape, pensó Harry. Transmitía su autoridad con todo su cuerpo, hombros y manos y pies al menos tanto como con su rostro. 

Salvo que ahora mostraba más miedo que un comando glacial, y Harry se sintió contento de ello. La gente asustada hacía cosas estúpidas, y Lucius había hecho algo estúpido, era la única esperanza en la que Harry podía contar que no se vería forzado a ceder ante él. 

—¿Esperando, señor Potter? —preguntó Lucius, cuando Harry dejó en claro que no se estaba moviendo a ninguna parte. 

—Por la sal y el humo y la plata —dijo Harry, y esperó de nuevo. 

Lucius siseó entre dientes. —No necesito- 

—Sí, en realidad, sí los necesita —dijo Harry pacíficamente—. No, si simplemente deseas invocar tu derecho a controlar la vida de Draco, no. Pero cuando lo invoca en medio de una danza de tregua, necesita la sal y el humo y la plata para crear un espacio en el que yo no pueda ingresar —juntó sus manos más firmemente cuando vio la tormenta que se estaba formando en la cara de Lucius, y llamó a su magia para levantarse a su alrededor—. Mi tregua es con toda su familia, señor Malfoy, no sólo usted. Si trata de llevarse a Draco sin los rituales adecuados, entonces simplemente podría asumir que es un impostor y atacarlo. Y estaría dentro de mis derechos, de hecho, dentro de mis deberes, defender a un miembro de su familia de un _Officium_ _Auctoris_ impropio. Un _verdadero_ Malfoy seguramente no habría olvidado tales detalles. ¿Debo verificar que no esté bajo la Multijugos? —Harry mantuvo el tono de cortesía, seguro de que ganaría esta danza. 

Y lo hizo. Lucius se quebró, sus ojos brillando con verdadera furia. 

—Eres impudente, chico —susurró—. Hazte a un lado, ahora. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No tiene autoridad para ordenar que me aparte. Somos iguales en este punto en la danza-tregua. 

Lucius alcanzó su varita. Harry levantó todos los controles de su magia. Lucius rápidamente se desplomó hacia atrás, jadeando, y la mirada levemente vidriosa que Harry había esperado apareció en sus ojos. Starborn había dicho que su magia llamaba a los sangrepura. Harry no había imaginado que los resultados serían tan dramáticos. 

—¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo

Harry miró por encima del hombro. Draco también se había escabullido de la sala común de Slytherin, y sus ojos parpadeaban en una adormilada confusión, mientras una mano se levantaba para frotarse la cara. Luego vio a Lucius, sintió la magia en el aire y frunció el ceño.

—Padre, _no_ lo hiciste —dijo. 

Harry redujo su magia un poco, metiendo más de ella detrás de las barreras. No había tenido la intención de enviar a Lucius a _este_ estado de… conmoción, asombro, sorpresa, fuera lo que fuese. Afortunadamente, parecía que Lucius podría recuperarse rápidamente. Se enderezó y sacudió la cabeza un poco, y luego se ardía y sus ojos eran claros de nuevo. 

—No seré regañado por mi propio hijo, Draco —dijo. _Todavía está agitado, un poco,_ Harry pensó, mirándolo. Hubiera sido capaz de ordenar la obediencia de Draco con solo una mirada si las cosas hubieran sido normales. 

Y Draco ciertamente habría obedecido. En cambio, se cruzó de brazos y se lanzó a un sermón. 

—¿Se te ha ocurrido que soy capaz de tomar una decisión sobre mis amigos, padre? —preguntó—. Me criaste con la capacidad de juzgar el poder por mí mismo, y no sólo en nombre de la supervivencia. Se suponía que debía ser fiel al nombre Malfoy —sus ojos estaban iluminados con una emoción que Harry había visto una vez antes, el año anterior, cuando Draco había danzado contra su padre—. Y creo que lo he sido. Tú, por otro lado, tienes la desafortunada costumbre de renunciar a nuestro honor y dejarlo para que nosotros y Harry Potter lo protejamos. Y ahora está sucediendo de _nuevo_ —él entrecerró los ojos—. Nuestro honor está bastante solitario, padre. 

La furia de Lucius había llegado hasta los huesos. Harry se tensó cuando dio un paso adelante. _Tal vez esto era lo que significaba el sueño. Ciertamente parece listo para maldecir a Draco ahora._  

—Te lo dije —dijo Lucius, su voz era más silenciosa que la de Snape—. No voy a ser regañado por mi propio hijo. He venido a llevarte a Durmstrang, Draco. Serás más feliz allí. 

—Estaré más seguro, querrás decir —murmuró Draco, y luego se rio, un sonido tan lleno de asfixiante amargura que Harry lo miró con recelo y se preguntó qué se había perdido—. ¿No es obvio que estoy más seguro aquí, padre? Has sentido la magia de Harry. Sabes que él mataría para protegerme. Me salvó la vida de la serpiente —las mejillas de Draco estaban enrojecidas ahora, sus ojos brillando como un fósforo igualando su padre—. ¿Y ahora me dices que eso no es lo suficientemente bueno, que estaré más seguro en el sangriento _Durmstrang_ , en medio de magos Oscuros? Eso es una duda tanto de la capacidad de Harry como de mi juicio. ¿Cuántos más insultos acumularás, padre? ¿No te importan en absoluto las cuestiones tranquilizadoras con magos poderosos? ¿O ese siempre va a ser mi maldito trabajo? 

—Draco —dijo una voz suave detrás de Lucius—. Lenguaje. 

Draco inmediatamente se enderezó, y el rubor desapareció de sus mejillas mientras inclinaba la cabeza. —Mis disculpas, madre. 

Harry parpadeó cuando Narcissa Malfoy caminó alrededor de su esposo y se acercó para pararse junto a él y Draco. Lucius estaba mirándola en estado de shock igual a lo que había demostrado al sentir el poder de Harry. Narcissa le dio a su hijo una mirada gentil y un murmullo de “esperaré que cuides mejor tu lengua en el futuro”. 

Luego se volvió y le lanzó a su esposo una mirada que hizo que Harry quisiera agacharse. 

—¿Pensabas que no te seguiría fuera de la casa, Lucius? —ella preguntó suavemente—. Si realmente desconfías de mí, deberías haberme removido de las barreras de la Mansión. Eso no me hubiera dejado sentir que te fuiste. 

—¿De qué estás hablando, madre? —Draco preguntó—. ¿Por qué iba a desconfiar de ti? —le lanzó a su padre una mirada acusatoria, que Lucius parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar. 

Harry dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Obviamente, esto era mucho más un asunto familiar privado de lo que él se había dado cuenta, y estaba seguro de que Narcissa podría cuidar de su hijo. Probablemente debería-

La mirada de Narcissa se lanzó hacia él, y ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente, incluso mientras respondía a Draco. Harry parpadeó y se detuvo. 

—Tu padre ha estado recibiendo cartas —dijo Narcissa, y el rostro de Lucius palideció aún más—. Son de alguien que amenaza con resucitar al Señor Oscuro y que amenaza tu vida para hacer que tu padre coopere. Hasta ahora tu padre les ha seguido la corriente, ya que creo que no podía encontrar una salida. Llegó a la escuela y, según parece, intentó raptarte de Hogwarts y llevarte a Durmstrang —Narcissa hizo una pausa por un momento, y luego fijó sus ojos en Lucius y dijo—: Eres un idiota, esposo.

Lucius finalmente pareció haberse recuperado del triple impacto del desafío de su hijo, la aparición de su esposa y que ella supiera. Se enderezó y se llevó una mano a la manga, como si fuera a sacar su varita. Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un movimiento muy leve con una muñeca. 

La varita de Lucius se liberó de su agarre y navegó hacia ella. Narcissa la guardó entre sus túnicas, y luego dio un paso adelante. Harry no pensó que era una coincidencia que su cuerpo los protegiera a él y a Draco de cualquier ataque de Lucius. 

—¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió —dijo Narcissa, con el tipo de voz que usaría para preguntar qué buen día fue—, que podría ser capaz de ayudarte? ¿Qué podría entender las complejidades de la situación mejor de lo que crees, porque he estado en contacto casi constante con Draco? ¿Qué habría comprendido la amenaza si me mostrabas esas cartas, pero habría podido encontrar alguna forma de lidiar con eso? 

Lucius respiraba con dureza, sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas con manchas de color. Harry supuso que pensaba que no había daño en mostrar emoción ahora, ya que su máscara no solo había sido arrancada, sino que fue pisoteada. 

—No —dijo Narcissa—. Puedo ver que no pensaste eso. ¿Por qué? 

—Habrías reaccionado a ciegas si tu hijo estaba en peligro, Narcissa —dijo Lucius, encontrando su voz por fin. Se puso de pie y apuntó a Narcissa con una mirada que realmente hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco mejor. Él podía pensar bajo estrés, entonces. Harry se habría sentido un poco nervioso al encontrar a un Malfoy tan roto y golpeado que no podía hacerlo—. Estúpidamente. 

—¿Como tú? —preguntó Narcissa. 

Lucius abrió la boca y terminó cerrándola de nuevo. Su mirada se dirigió a Harry. Él se la devolvió con calma. Era decisión de Lucius qué hacer. Tal vez su sueño no era el correcto, y Lucius no era una amenaza. Si se movía para ser una, Harry estaría listo. 

Sintió la presión constante de Draco contra su hombro derecho. Sin mirarlo, Harry rodeó al otro con un brazo y sintió a Draco relajarse contra él. 

Los ojos de Lucius se entrecerraron, como si ese signo de confianza y afecto hubiera sido el cartel que estaba buscando, y se volvió hacia Narcissa. —Es un _niño_ —dijo, con la voz ardiendo de frío—. Ya has visto lo que nuestros enemigos son capaces de hacer, Narcissa. Se esconden en Hogwarts y envían una serpiente mágica Oscura para amenazar a nuestro hijo, una serpiente que podría haberlo matado. 

Narcissa asintió lentamente. —Y eso muestra de lo que nuestros enemigos son capaces —dijo—. Lo que se me escapa es cómo te has perdido lo que nuestros aliados son capaces de hacer, Lucius. Harry salvó la vida de Draco. 

—¡Estaba _destinado_ a hacerlo! —Lucius le pasó un pedazo de pergamino. Narcissa lo tomó y lo leyó. Si el contenido la afectaba en absoluto, Harry no podía decirlo. Narcissa alzó la vista al final y miró a su marido a los ojos. 

—¿Y nunca se te ocurrió que estaban mintiendo, para tratar de salvarse la cara después de que sus planes fallaron? —ella preguntó—. ¿Que habían subestimado a Harry y no querían que lo supieras? Leí una de las primeras cartas, Lucius, que mencionaba que Harry no era muy poderoso. Eso obviamente no es cierto. ¿Por qué confiarías en ellos? —dobló la carta en cuatro ordenadas plazas y se la tendió. 

Harry podía ver a Lucius haciendo un poderoso intento de recuperarse. Sin embargo, era como intentar guiar a un Pegaso con una sola rienda. Negó con la cabeza, y su temperamento volvió a ganar cuando le arrebató la carta a Narcissa.

—Es diferente para ti de lo que es para mí —dijo—. Sabes por qué —hizo los movimientos más pequeños hacia su brazo izquierdo.

Narcissa resopló. —Oh, sí. Como llevas una marca desagradable, deberías dejar que la marca domine tu vida y ser más importante que tu familia. Muy buen comportamiento, Lucius. No permitiste que fuera más importante hace doce años, ¿por qué debería hacerlo ahora? 

— _Narcissa_ —dijo Lucius en un gruñido, mirando a Harry. 

—No se preocupe, señor Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma—. Desde mi primer Navidad con ustedes he sabido que estaba marcado y que la señora Malfoy no —hizo una pausa por un momento, preguntándose si debería decir lo que estaba pensando, y luego se encogió de hombros y cedió. Lo mejor era que Lucius supiera exactamente dónde había estado parado. Este era un asunto demasiado severo para las danzas indirectas—. Y me aseguraré de que Draco nunca sea marcado.

Escuchó un silbido a su lado, pero no estaba seguro de qué expresión tenía Draco en la cara: sorpresa, gratitud o esperanza. Su mirada estaba fija en la cara de Lucius, y las emociones allí. Había demasiadas para verlas todas a la vez, una tormenta de ellas. Se preguntó cuántos meses Lucius había trabajado bajo su solitaria presión, el estrés de las cartas aumentando. Se preguntó por qué el hombre nunca pensó confiar en su esposa, pero todo había terminado. Lo que era importante en este momento era lo que estaba frente a él. 

—Gracias, Harry —dijo Narcissa, su voz cálida—. Y añadiré mi voz a la tuya —ella se volvió y se enfrentó a Lucius—. Deberías saber, Lucius —dijo, casualmente—, que Draco nunca será marcado mientras yo viva, tampoco. 

Lucius levantó la cabeza. Parecía un ciervo apoyado contra un acantilado por una manada de lobos, pensó Harry con simpatía. Por supuesto, las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles si hubiera pensado _preguntarle_ a alguien antes si sería una buena idea confiar en Harry Potter o en los sirvientes del Señor Oscuro. 

—Has elegido tu lado, entonces —Lucius enunció cuidadosamente sus palabras, sus ojos solo miraron a Narcissa esta vez. Él había ganado suficiente control de sí mismo, entonces—. No pensé que sería tan pronto. Todavía hay razones para seguir al Señor Oscuro, Narcissa. Tú las conoces tan bien como yo. 

—Lo hago —dijo Narcissa—. Y si no fuera por ciertas cosas que han sucedido este año, entonces incluso estaría de acuerdo contigo en que deberíamos considerar esas razones. Pero esas cosas sucedieron —se volvió y miró directamente a Harry esta vez, sin parecer nerviosa de que su marido la golpeara a ella—. Harry —dijo ella—. Sentí tu poder. He sabido por Draco que nunca intentarás convertirte en un Señor. Eso es cierto, ¿no? 

Harry asintió. 

Narcissa asintió con la cabeza. —Entonces soy tu aliada —dijo. 

—Eso es _imposible_ —gruñó Lucius detrás de su esposa—. Cualquiera que tenga el tipo de poder que tiene el muchacho debe convertirse en un Señor, pero todavía no lo es, y no lo será por muchos años. Moriría si se enfrentara al Señor Oscuro. 

—Ha enfrentado al Señor Oscuro dos veces, Lucius —dijo Narcissa suavemente—. Una vez al final del primer año, y una vez en la Cámara de los Secretos. 

Harry parpadeó hacia ella. —¿Cómo sabes sobre eso? —si ella supiera que él y no Connor había desterrado a Tom Riddle… 

Narcissa hizo un gesto a Draco. —Escucho a mi hijo. 

Harry se relajó. Si Narcissa obtuvo la historia de Draco, ella sólo habría escuchado las versiones cuidadosamente modificadas que le dijo a la mayoría de las personas, y en ambas, Connor era el héroe de la historia. 

—Aún moriría si enfrentara al Señor Oscuro con todo su poder —intervino Lucius obstinadamente—. Y eso es lo que sucederá —hizo una pausa por un momento, como tratando de recuperar parte de la frialdad que había perdido, y luego se lanzó hacia adelante—. Sabes esto, Narcissa, has leído las cartas. Este grupo puede ser pequeño, pero está determinado. Al final resucitarán al Señor Oscuro, y ¿cómo se enfrentará a él, Potter? —estaba casi gruñendo a Harry. Él recordó la expresión de cuando Lucius se había enfrentado a sus padres en el Callejón Diagon el año pasado—. ¿No los restos lastimosos de él que pudieron haber estado en ese diario, sino los reales? 

—De la misma manera que lo he hecho hasta ahora, señor —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Con mi hermano, que lo derrotó una vez antes, y siendo mucho más joven que yo —había decidido que era inútil discutir la clasificación de Lucius de él y pedirle al hombre que lo llamara adulto. Simplemente lo adoptaría, lo adaptaría y lo usaría según fuera necesario. 

—Eso es lo que _piensa_ —Lucius se burló—. Creo que es mucho más probable que muera y sus aliados a su lado.

—Eso es gracioso, padre —dijo Draco, todo perfecto, brillante fragilidad—. No pensé que estabas tan ansioso por verme morir. 

Incluso Harry hizo una mueca al ver la expresión de Lucius cuando Draco dijo eso. Lucius respiró hondo, como si fragmentos de algo estuvieran atrapados en su garganta. Luego se arrodilló y extendió una mano. —Draco —dijo—. Mírame. 

Draco se movió al lado de Harry, pero por el movimiento, simplemente presionó su rostro en el hombro de Harry. 

—Vine aquí para salvarte —dijo Lucius suavemente. Su mano extendida tembló. Su voz no. Harry tenía una idea de lo que le costaba ese dominio, y quedó impresionado—. Te lo prometo, Draco. Nunca te dejaría aquí para morir. Te mantendré fuera del campo de batalla en que se convertirá Hogwarts. Irás a Durmstrang, y estarás a salvo allí. Lo prometo.

—No —dijo Draco suavemente—. No quiero ir. Quiero quedarme con Harry. 

—Yo soy tu padre, Draco —dijo Lucius—. Irás si digo que lo harás —Harry ya podía ver que estaba tratando de forzarse a sí mismo más allá de ese momento de vulnerabilidad. Su cara se apretaba, volviéndose aguda y fría. 

—Entonces, ¿no participo en el destino de mi hijo? —preguntó Narcissa. La misma suavidad de su voz era una señal de peligro. Harry retrocedió un paso, arrastrando a Draco con él. 

—Deja esto, Narcissa —Lucius intentó sonar dominante. No funcionó—. Estoy tomando la única decisión posible para todos nosotros. No vamos a morir. Estaremos del lado ganador. 

—Con todo respeto, señor Malfoy —preguntó Harry—, ¿cómo es posible si sacar a Draco de Hogwarts no es lo que estos enemigos quieren que haga? 

Lucius entrecerró sus ojos hacia él. —El Señor Oscuro volverá —dijo—. No tengo dudas. Simplemente pretendo no verlo regresar de esta manera. 

Harry hizo un sonido de sorpresa que se convirtió en una risa a mitad de camino, y más bien lo asfixió. Lucius siguió mirándolo. Harry se controló y miró a Draco, cuyos ojos brillaban con perfecto acuerdo. —¿Quieres decírselo? —preguntó Harry—, ¿o debería hacerlo yo? 

—Oh, tú —lo instó Draco—. No creo que lo acepte como algo procedente de su propio hijo. Ya has visto cómo mis insultos lo devastan. 

Lucius gruñó. Harry asintió con la cabeza a su mejor amigo y se volvió hacia el padre de su mejor amigo, decidido a mantener su sonrisa pequeña y su voz lo más diplomática posible. 

—Señor Malfoy —dijo gentilmente—, ya ha elegido su lado. _Sé_ cómo era el Señor Oscuro en los últimos años de su reinado, y lo he enfrentado dos veces, como le dijo su esposa. ¿De verdad cree que perdonaría la traición contra un intento de traerlo de vuelta? 

Lucius se quedó quieto. Su mano extendida dejó de temblar, y sus ojos siguieron mirando sin señales de las emociones bajo la superficie. Pero Harry sabía que la quietud era una señal, y siguió adelante. 

—Está con nosotros —dijo—. Su preocupación por Draco demuestra eso. No puedo creer que realmente lo lastimaría para lograr que abandonara Hogwarts. Por eso vino y trató de secuestrarlo en primer lugar, en lugar de usar un hechizo coercitivo para llevárselo. No puedo permitirle hacer daño a su libre albedrío, por supuesto, pero tal vez no tenía que preocuparlo por eso. Creo que siempre supo de qué lado estaba. Sólo necesitaba un anuncio para verlo. 

Lucius estaba completamente quieto por un momento más. Luego comenzó a respirar salvajemente. Harry se movió, listo para ponerse delante de Draco si necesitaba refugio de un repentino estallido de magia. 

—¿Se atreve a acusarme de dañar el libre albedrío de mi hijo? —Lucius susurró—. ¿Lo _hace_? 

Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué esa declaración era a la que Lucius había hecho excepción. —Sí, señor Malfoy —dijo lentamente—. Vi una sombra en mis sueños justo antes de que llegases. La sombra amenazaba a Draco. No creo que lo lastimaría físicamente, pero _tenía_ la intención de alejarlo de Hogwarts cuando su elección no fuera irse con usted.

—¿Y qué crees que le has hecho a él? —Lucius preguntó en una voz cada vez más alta, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Padre, no, _no_ —dijo Draco bruscamente. Su voz era pequeña y desesperada, y fue completamente ignorada. 

Harry apretó los puños. —¿Qué le he hecho? —su propia voz sonaba como un gong distante en sus oídos, compitiendo con los latidos de su corazón. 

—Lo ha cambiado —dijo Lucius rotundamente—. Mi hijo no es el mismo ahora que cuando fue a Hogwarts, y el cambio ocurrió inmediatamente después de que le conociera. Su magia es demasiado fuerte, Potter. Será un Señor, lo quiera o no. Ya ha compelido a Draco a convertirse en otra persona, en otra _cosa_ , simplemente para cumplir sus deseos de tener una mascota.

—No —susurró Harry. 

Pero se volvió y se encontró con los ojos de Draco, y los vio ampliarse, y supo que había algo de verdad en lo que Lucius había dicho. Y su mente dio un salto entonces, e hizo la conexión con la última vez que la voz de Draco había sonado tan desesperada. 

Cuando Hermione casi me dijo… 

—Mi magia no sólo atrae a otros magos —susurró—. Los compele y yo no sabía. 

—¿No saberlo una excusa para hacerlo? —Lucius se abalanzó sobre sus palabras como un lobo—. Ha sucedido, señor Potter. Mi hijo no es la misma persona que antes. Apostaría a que muchas personas cerca de usted no son las mismas personas que hubieran sido sin su interferencia, su influencia —él rio bruscamente—. Al menos el Señor Oscuro era honesto acerca de quién era él y lo que quería. Quería cambiar nuestro mundo. Usted ha alterado y retorcido mentes y sin otra razón que los deseos de un simple niño de estar seguro o cómodo o tener amigos.  

— _Lucius_ —dijo Narcissa, su voz mortal. 

Harry no escuchó lo que pasó después. Su mundo estaba cayendo a su alrededor, las cuidadosas justificaciones que había construido para evitar entrar en pánico desde el alzamiento de su magia. Él había _compelido_ a la gente. Todas sus fulminaciones contra Dumbledore habían sido en vano. ¿Cómo podía estar enojado con el Director por haberlo atado, cuando él había atado a otros? No querer hacerlo no era lo mismo que no hacerlo. Había pensado que tenía algo de tiempo antes de comenzar a compeler a las personas con la fuerza de su magia, pero parecía que no. Su magia lo había hecho incluso cuando se veía obligado a obedecer por la red fénix. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora que estaba libre? 

Barrió su magia a su alrededor, envolviéndola lo más cerca que pudo, y luego le dio un buen uso por una vez, enviándose a sí mismo a un lugar donde se practicaba la compulsión todo el tiempo, y por lo tanto, dónde se sentiría más en casa. 

Sintió que las defensas de Hogwarts contra Aparición intentaban resistirse frenéticamente a él, pero Harry las atravesó, su cuerpo se inclinó, su mente se retorció y luego la habitación desapareció detrás de él.

* * *

Lucius sólo tuvo un momento para disfrutar de su victoria antes de que la palma de Narcissa se conectara con su rostro. 

Había elegido la bofetada con cuidado, lo sabía, y lo había golpeado de tal manera que la huella de la mano sería muy visible y roja. Había escuchado el hechizo sin varita que ella silbó en voz baja, y supo que la huella de la mano no se desvanecería. Lucius retrocedió tambaleándose y tocó la huella de la mano. Él se sentía entumecido. En todos los años de su matrimonio, Narcissa nunca lo había golpeado de esta manera. Era cómo una bruja Oscura marcaba a su marido por hacer algo salvaje, imperdonablemente estúpido. Él llevaría la marca hasta que ella decidiera quitársela. 

Narcissa se apartó de él, con los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes y quietos. Draco estaba destrozado, mirando el lugar donde Potter había estado, sus manos apretadas frente a él. Su esposa se movió para proteger por completo a su hijo de la vista de Lucius. Esos ojos brillantes se fijaron en él. 

—Le informé a Draco acerca de la posibilidad de que se sintiera compelido por la magia de Harry hace meses —dijo, enunciando cada palabra—. Dio los pasos adecuados, y al final decidió que era lo suficientemente libre como para continuar siendo el amigo de Harry. Pero esperó contarle a Harry hasta que pudo encontrar las palabras. Y ahora has deshecho eso, Lucius, y posiblemente has superado la frágil mente de un joven mago muy poderoso y muy inestable —ella hizo una pausa, y el silencio se quemó—. Felicidades —dijo al fin. 

Lucius no dijo nada. No bajó los ojos de los de su esposa, pero tampoco dijo nada. Estaba sintiendo el retroceso de la magia que Potter había usado para desaparecer ahora, lamiendo oleadas de dolor y poder. 

El chico era más fuerte que cualquier mago que hubiera sentido alguna vez, incluso el Señor Oscuro la noche antes de ir a destruir a los gemelos Potter. Lucius sintió como si estuviera bañado en rugientes olas negras. Cada parte de su cuerpo hormigueaba y comenzaba a doler de la forma en que usualmente sólo su cabeza lo hacía cuando enfrentaba la magia desatada de otro mago. 

Lucius comenzó a vislumbrar, débilmente, entonces, lo que había hecho. 

Los pasos sonaron por el pasillo, y Severus lo redondeó en una carrera mortal, con su varita desenvainada. Hizo una pausa cuando vio a los tres Malfoy, pero sus ojos pasaron junto a los dos adultos y encontraron a Draco. —¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Aparicionó —susurró Draco—. Padre lo molestó. 

Severus se giró y le dio a Lucius una mirada que le recordó la que había recibido el año anterior, cuando Severus había llevado a Potter a la escuela en sus brazos. Lucius levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada. Ya no eran Mortífagos. No había nada que Severus pudiera hacerle. 

Luego recordó algún rumor a medio leer en el periódico, que Severus había adoptado al niño o que había sido elegido como el guardián legal de él por sus oscuras razones. 

Severus tendría todo el derecho de hacerle daño por lastimar al chico Potter. 

Lucius sintió que su cabeza comenzó a doler más ferozmente. 

—No voy a matarte —dijo Severus—. A Harry no le gustaría. Te dejaré contemplar tu propia estupidez, Lucius, y explicarle al Director qué fue esa explosión de magia, cuando venga preguntando. Voy a buscar a Harry —giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, su túnica chasqueando a su alrededor. Draco se escabulló por detrás de Narcissa y corrió tras él. 

Eso dejó a Lucius sólo con su esposa. Narcissa no se movió mientras estaba parada allí, y sus ojos nunca vacilaron. 

—No mereces una segunda oportunidad, Lucius —dijo al fin, su voz fría e implacable—. Deberías haberme consultado en el momento en que comenzaron a llegar las cartas, en el momento en que notaste que Draco se sintió atraído por la fuerza de su magia. Has interferido en la amistad de tu hijo y has roto _mi_ palabra. Prometí que nadie lastimaría a Harry o Draco, siempre y cuando Draco estuviera seguro de que esta amistad surgió por su propia voluntad. 

»No te la mereces, considerando todas las cosas —prosiguió pensativa, después de una pausa—, pero se te dará, porque eres el padre de Draco, y mi esposo, y, como Harry señaló, su aliado por tu acciones propias —ella extendió una mano. 

Lucius miró su palma. ¿Se _atrevía_ a apretarla? Había sido humillado como nunca antes, y normalmente habría imaginado la venganza que tomaría contra los que lo habían hecho. Ahora, sin embargo, sólo había un sabor espeso y frío de vergüenza en su garganta. 

—Por una vez, Lucius —dijo Narcissa, su voz fuerte y serena—, dobla tu orgulloso cuello. Puedo ayudarte, pero sólo si me dejas. 

Lucius extendió la mano y le estrechó la mano.

* * *

Harry se sentó en la cama de la Casa de los Gritos y miró fijamente la pared del fondo, mientras su mente giraba, cortaba y bailaba alrededor de pensamientos que nunca creyó que pudiera pensar. 

Podía recordar, ahora, la forma en que Draco había alterado su comportamiento en el primer año. Había pasado de genial y seguro en el Expreso, e incluso las primeras noches después de que Harry fue Sorteado como Slytherin, a ser un devoto amigo. ¿Y por qué? Él no tenía otra opción. Incluso entonces, Harry se había concentrado en su mente, había tejido su propia red, había usado su magia para forzar el tipo de reacciones que quería de Draco. 

¿Y Snape en el primer año? Snape era un Oclumante. Harry estaba seguro de que podía sentir las intrusiones de la magia en sus pensamientos y lidiar con ellos. Eso sin duda explicaría su actitud volátil. Pero se había suavizado desde entonces, a medida que se fue acostumbrando a Harry. 

_O la magia lo suavizó por mí._

Harry tragó un gemido. Quería que alguien confiara, ¿no? Y su magia lo había proporcionado. Su magia probablemente trataría de darle todo lo que quería de los demás, si lo permitía. 

_No puedo dejarla._

Hawthorn, Adalrico, Dumbledore, sus padres, Sirius, Remus… ¿Cuántas de sus relaciones alteradas fueron culpa de su magia? ¿Cuántos de los cambios en las personas a su alrededor se remontan a eso? ¿Se había apoyado en la frágil mente de Sirius y la había estallado más? ¿Había atraído a sus aliados sangrepura cuando preferirían haberse aliado con el Señor Oscuro, que al menos representaba el mundo que siempre habían conocido y los ideales por los que lucharían más naturalmente? ¿Había cometido peores crímenes que el de Dumbledore, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo?

Sus padres… 

Había lanzado _Fugitivus Animus_ , un hechizo Oscuro, casi sin pensarlo, sólo para aliviar su propio dolor, porque quería escapar de Hogwarts y morir en el medio de su magia liberada. Y no lo había quitado desde entonces, a pesar de las muchas oportunidades que tuvo para hacerlo. Podría haberlo quitado en cualquier momento durante el verano, en cualquier momento hasta que se fuera a Hogwarts, en el juego de Quidditch. En cambio, probablemente sólo lo habría reforzado cuando su magia explotó libre. 

Y lo horrible era que sabía que si sus padres no hubieran estado bajo la influencia del hechizo, si le hubiesen estado prestando atención, probablemente los habría matado o mutilado. 

 _No importa a dónde me dirija,_ pensó Harry _, no hay consuelo. No importa lo que haga, voy a lastimar a alguien. Snape y Draco podrían quererme, pero los obligué a hacerlo. No es natural. Mi magia es completamente antinatural. Dumbledore tenía razón, y Starborn diciéndome que podría ser un líder es ridículo. ¿Qué voy a ser más que un Señor, apartando a la gente de sus propias ambiciones y libertad?_  

Sus manos se cerraron, y la Casa tembló abruptamente a su alrededor como si despertara. Harry suavizó su ira de nuevo. No podía permitirse enojarse, incluso si era por su propia estupidez. 

 _Entonces, ¿qué queda? ¿Suicidio?_  

Lo contempló con calma. Siempre había sabido que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir no eran grandes. Si él pudiera morir en la Guerra para salvar a Connor, entonces seguramente podría morir por su propia mano para no influenciar a las personas de la manera equivocada. Él preferiría morir antes que usar la compulsión. Él había dicho eso. Él había sentido eso. ¿Lo decía en serio? 

Y luego el mundo cambió y volvió a tener sentido. 

 _Connor._  

La respiración de Harry fue más fácil. Él no podía suicidarse. Tenía que mantenerse vivo por el bien de su hermano. No sólo dejaría a Connor sin protección si Harry moría, sino que estaría devastado por el dolor. Harry se estremeció ante la idea de lastimar a alguien más así. 

_¿Estás seguro de que no lo compeliste a cuidarlo también?_

No, pensó Harry, no lo hizo. Pero era poco probable. El amor de Connor y suyo por el otro había comenzado en la infancia, cuando la red fénix todavía estaba allí para proteger a otras personas de influencias antinaturales. Si había alguna relación en la vida de Harry que estuviera libre de la mancha de su magia, era su vínculo con su hermano. 

Y quizá… 

Harry se sentó y exhaló, lentamente. Se permitió sentir la esperanza, y eso fue doloroso, pero ¿desde cuándo tuvo miedo de causarse dolor a sí mismo? El dolor de otras personas era mucho más temible. 

 _Connor ha estado aprendiendo la magia compulsiva,_ pensó. _Él puede enseñarme técnicas, creo. Puede enseñarme cómo comenzar a controlar esto, cómo limitar la influencia que mi magia tiene sobre otras personas._  

Debido a que ese era el problema, el punto crucial, el corazón del asunto, y por qué no podía simplemente regresar a la red fénix y la forma en que las cosas habían funcionado en su infancia, Harry finalmente admitió para sí mismo. Encerrar su magia sólo causaba más problemas. Y sabía que Draco y Snape lucharían y discutirían con él si intentaba hacerlo, porque probablemente tomaría un tiempo antes de que sus verdaderas personalidades volvieran y dejaran de importarle. Prefería no causarles más agonía al retirar la compulsión. 

Y estaban las promesas que había hecho a Peter, y Snape, a pesar de que había causado algunos de los sacrificios de Snape, como su desprecio por Sirius, y no lo había notado, y a Remus, para liberarlo del _Obliviate_. Existían las promesas implícitas para las criaturas en el Bosque, a pesar de que él no sabía lo que eran todavía, y para los Dementores, y para Fawkes. 

Para todas, necesitaba su magia. 

 _No puedo atarla,_ decidió Harry, y se deslicé de la cama. _No puedo ignorarlo, como he estado haciéndolo. Tengo que hacer lo más difícil. Tengo que enfrentarlo. Tengo que aprender a usarlo, de la forma en que Starborn me sugirió que lo hiciera._  

Recordó la historia de Falco Parkinson, que había muerto tratando de recorrer este camino a través de su magia, y lo que Starborn había dicho en su carta, que otros magos poderosos habían muerto o se habían vuelto locos tratando de no ser Señores.

Harry se rio, y se alegró de escuchar que sonaba sombrío, en lugar de derrotado. 

_¿Desde cuándo algo en mi vida ha sido fácil?_

Pero para ganar tiempo y espacio para el entrenamiento, y para darles tiempo a Draco y Snape de recuperarse de lo que les había hecho, tendría que asegurarse de separarse de ellos por un tiempo. 

Harry sabía la manera perfecta.

* * *

Neville lo dejó entrar a la Torre de Gryffindor sin preguntas, y dirigió a Harry a la habitación de los de tercer año cuando preguntó por Connor. Harry encontró a su hermano allí, pretendiendo trabajar en un ensayo de Encantamientos pero en realidad charlando con Ron. Ambos se callaron y lo miraron fijamente. 

Harry respiró hondo y se encontró con los ojos de Connor. —Te prometí una vez que pasaríamos todas nuestras Navidades juntos —dijo—. Y luego rompí esa promesa el año pasado. Este año, no quiero. ¿Puedo ir a casa contigo en Navidad? 

Cuando la cara de Connor se convirtió en una sonrisa y se lanzó sobre Harry sobre la cama, agarrándolo en un abrazo feroz, Harry supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.


	26. Navidad con los Potter

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 22: Navidad con los Potter**  

 

Harry se preguntó ociosamente si era posible que alguien exhalara ira. Supuso que lo sabría en un momento. Snape exhalaba o finalmente hablaba, como no lo había hecho desde que Harry había llegado a su oficina. 

Harry levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de su guardián. Snape no intentó usar Legeremancia en él. Probablemente era incapaz de recordar el conjuro en este momento. Harry esperó. 

Snape se rompió. 

—Eres un chico _estúpido_ —siseó, alzándose desde detrás de su escritorio—. ¿Qué estás _pensando_? No puedes volver a ese lugar ensuciado aún, y mucho menos durante semanas. 

—He tomado una decisión —dijo Harry, dejando que las palabras de Snape salieran de él. Esta era una mentalidad que no había convocado en algún momento, la que todo, excepto Connor, dejaba de importar. Había olvidado cuán maravillosamente claro y simple se volvía todo cuando la usaba. Aún sentía rabia y remordimiento, pero mucho más fuerte era saber que estaba haciendo esto por el bien de todos, incluso si era el de su hermano el primero—. Sé que Draco te contó sobre lo que dijo su padre. 

—Y estuvo _mal_ —dijo Snape. 

Harry inclinó la cabeza. —¿No puedo compeler a otros magos con mi magia, entonces? —Sería una buena noticia si pudiera ser cierto, reflexionó. Haría añicos la pesadilla en la que había estado viviendo los últimos días, mientras que evitaba a Draco y Snape tanto como le era posible y reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Lucius. Snape finalmente había logrado arrinconarlo y mandarlo a su oficina. Sin embargo, Harry no creía haberlo hecho para despertarlo de la pesadilla. 

—Puedes hacerlo —dijo Snape—, pero no he sido compelido. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento, señor. No le creo. 

Snape dio un largo paso hacia él. Harry siguió observando. Él no tenía miedo. No sentía mucho de nada, excepto determinación. Era obvio que Snape necesitaba mucho más tiempo lejos de él de lo que Harry había pensado. Las garras de su magia estaban enganchadas profundamente en él. 

—Soy un Oclumante —dijo Snape—. ¿Pensabas que no lo hubiera sentido, Harry? —Estaba tratando de cambiar las cosas a la forma en que habían estado, usando su primer nombre, Harry se dio cuenta. La magia probablemente lo estaba obligando a hacerlo. La magia de Harry obedecía incluso sus deseos inconscientes, y Harry realmente deseaba despertar de la pesadilla. No sucedería. Él lo sabía ahora. 

—Creo que lo sintió el primer año, señor —dijo Harry—. Y luego las cosas cambiaron. Recuerdo la forma en que sintió que tenía que protegerme después del ataque de Tom Riddle.

—¿Recuerdas lo que Tom Riddle te hizo pensar? —Snape sonaba como si fuera a gruñir en cualquier momento. Harry se preguntó si debería llamar a Remus. Él y Snape podían comparar ruidos feroces.

—Por supuesto que sí, señor —dijo Harry—. Es por eso que todo cambió. Pero mi magia estaba influenciando a las personas incluso bajo la red fénix. Draco cambió. Usted cambió. Le tomó más tiempo con usted, ya que tiene la protección de sus escudos mentales —él suspiró—. Lo siento. Lo habría detenido si supiera cómo controlarlo. Lo detendría _ahora_ si supiera cómo controlarlo. 

Snape se dominó con un esfuerzo visible. —Harry —dijo.

Harry asintió para demostrar que estaba escuchando. 

—¿Qué crees que pasaría si de repente quitaras tu compulsión de mí? —preguntó Snape. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante, con los ojos fijos en los de Harry.

—Volvería a ser su yo normal, señor —dijo Harry—. El hombre que era antes de que lo esclavizara. 

La voz de Snape salió baja y fría, el signo de su verdadera ira. —Sé cómo se siente la esclavitud, Harry —tocó su brazo izquierdo y la Marca Oscura escondida en él—. Y estoy esclavizado. 

—Pero es por eso que es tan insidioso, señor —dijo Harry. Él estaba un poco confundido. Snape debía haber leído sobre las teorías de los poderosos magos que compelían a otros a seguirlos desde la fuerza de su magia. Había estado con Voldemort y Dumbledore. Él lo hubiera sentido, de los dos. Por qué debería negarse a creer que Harry lo había hecho era un misterio—. No se dio cuenta. Se deslizó en su mente y sus pensamientos, y lo ató. Incluso ahora, lo ata. Cree que siente afecto por mí. No lo hace, realmente no —aun dolía decir esas palabras, como también pensarlas, pero eso era parte del punto. Cada vez que Harry pensaba que se había causado dolor, recordaba que había causado a otras personas mucho más.

—Te agradeceré que no me digas cómo me siento, Harry —dijo Snape, y sus ojos se estrecharon aún más—. Me has hecho un mal servicio, a mí, a ti mismo y a Draco. ¿Lo has escuchado en absoluto cuando trata de hablar contigo?

—Le dije que me iba a ir a casa por Navidad, señor —dijo Harry—. Me gritó.

 _Gritar_ era un término demasiado suave para lo que había sucedido con Draco, en realidad. Harry realmente no quería saber que Draco pensaba todas esas cosas sobre sus padres y Connor. Para un Malfoy, Draco tenía una boca extraordinariamente sucia. Harry pensó que podría haber aprendido esos términos de su madre. 

—Draco ha venido a verme —dijo Snape, y dio un paso más adelante. Harry estaba estirando su cuello hacia atrás para mirarlo. Eso estaba bien. Él podría hacer esto. Cuando regresara después de Navidad, Snape ya habría notado la diferencia, y probablemente habría fortalecido sus escudos de Oclumancia contra la compulsión que se arrastraba de nuevo—. Dice que sabía sobre la compulsión de antemano, y que ya había decidido seguir siendo amigo tuyo.

—Sí, él me dijo eso también —dijo Harry, indiferente. 

—¿Y? —Snape lo sondeó, sus ojos brillaban. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. —La compulsión se alimenta de él también. Cree que siente todas estas cosas que realmente no siente. Cree que tomó la decisión de seguir siendo mi amigo, pero realmente lo hizo por él. 

Snape apretó los dientes. —¿Y cómo, señor Potter, lo sabes, cuando has admitido que no sabes qué tan profunda es tu compulsión? 

Harry sonrió. Sabía que era una sonrisa triste. La mayoría de sus sonrisas lo eran, últimamente. Connor no había sido capaz de entender por qué. Incluso parecía contento de que Harry tuviera un regalo tan similar al suyo. —¿No lo ve, profesor? _No puedo correr el riesgo_. Tengo que alejarme de usted por un tiempo. Si sus sentimientos por mí cambian notablemente, y creo que lo harán, entonces sé que fueron resultado de mi compulsión, pero no puedo saberlo hasta que lo pruebe. 

—¿Y si no cambian? —preguntó Snape con dureza. 

Harry dejó escapar el aliento. —No entiendo —susurró—. Como ya dijo, sabe cómo es la esclavitud. ¿Por qué querría arriesgarse a ser esclavizado si se mantiene cerca de mí? Mi compulsión podría ser inusualmente poderosa o de gran alcance. Podría influenciarlo en algunas cosas y en otras no. La parte más horrible de esto es que nunca puedo estar seguro, y no hay una solución que lo arregle todo. ¿Por qué querría correr el riesgo de que ser compelido, incluso si está absolutamente seguro de que no lo está?  

Snape se movió. Harry había esperado que el hombre retrocediera detrás de su escritorio, o tal vez incluso levantara su varita mágica y desatara un hechizo, pero se arrodilló enfrente de Harry. Él lo miró con recelo. Las manos de Snape se crisparon, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento para tocar a Harry, sino que lo miró fijamente. 

—Harry —dijo en voz baja—. Elijo arriesgarme. Cuando cambie de opinión sobre eso, serás el primero en saberlo. Escogí ayudarte a reconstruir tu mente. Escogí ser tu guardián. Escogí enseñarte el conocimiento de Pociones que pediste. Todas las decisiones que he tomado sobre ti desde al menos el final del año pasado han sido motivadas por la compasión y la admiración y, sí, el afecto por ti. Estoy absolutamente seguro de eso. Sé cómo se siente la esclavitud. _Esto no es así._  

Harry luchó por controlar su propio temblor. Trató tan duro como no pudo no sentir nada, no responder a la declaración de Snape. Si hiciera eso, entonces su magia podría extenderse y compeler a Snape a recitar más de las mismas palabras. 

Por supuesto, podría hacer eso de todos modos, respondiendo a deseos que Harry ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

¿Cómo podía confiar en sí mismo, otra vez?

—Quédate aquí —susurró Snape. Parecía como si las palabras lo estuvieran asfixiando—. No vayas con tus padres por Navidad. Te mereces más que una casa llena de alegría que no te incluye, y padres que te ignorarán, o te lastimarán si alguna vez te vuelven a ver —cerró los ojos y se mantuvo quieto durante un largo momento. Harry se preguntó qué vendría. Entonces Snape lo forzó a salir—. Por favor. 

_Él no habría dicho eso. La magia lo obligó._

_Lo estoy compeliendo sólo estando en la misma habitación con él._

Harry huyó. 

* * *

—Harry. 

Harry suspiró y colocó un brazo alrededor de su cabeza. Fawkes, que estaba sentado con su propia cabeza debajo de su ala al pie de la cama, emitió un suave sonido y se acurrucó aún más, abriendo las plumas de su pecho. 

Las cortinas se abrieron, y Draco estaba allí. Harry no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que sacaría su varita, brillando con un _Lumos_. Draco había sido muy, muy persistente desde la visita de Lucius. Parecía no entender que Harry estaba tratando de darle espacio para recuperar su personalidad. Siguió insistiendo en que sabía lo que quería, y Harry no tenía derecho a quitárselo. 

Harry quería, desesperadamente, ferozmente, creerle, pero ¿cómo podía? 

Draco se sentó en la cama a su lado esta vez, y dijo su nombre otra vez. Harry esperó la mano que sacudiría su hombro y lo obligaría a enfrentar a su amigo: su amigo compelido, su mascota domesticada, su _algo_. Se sentía aún peor por lo que le había hecho a Draco que por Snape. Snape había resistido la compulsión durante todo un año, y Harry también pensó que se recuperaría más rápido. Draco había estado bajo la influencia de Harry durante dos años y medio. Harry lo había privado de la persona en la que podría haberse convertido, los otros amigos que podría haber tenido, los intereses y pasatiempos que podría haber desarrollado a partir de la sombra de Harry. La culpabilidad se retorcía como serpientes en su vientre cada vez que pensaba en ello. 

_Serpientes. Sylarana. Oh Merlín, ¿la compelí a ella también?_

—Bien —dijo Draco, su voz agotada—. Sólo escucha, entonces. Tengo algo que decirte, Harry. 

Harry no vio lo que podría ser. Draco ya le había dicho a Harry que había sabido sobre la compulsión en septiembre, que su madre le había enviado libros sobre cómo resistirse, que había tomado sus propias decisiones y había renovado su amistad con Harry por propia voluntad. Harry no lo creyó. Draco todavía estaba demasiado cerca de él cuando tomó esa decisión. Y tal vez incluso podría haber luchado para liberarse, pero luego Harry se había acercado, con avidez, egoístamente, y lo había arrastrado de nuevo dentro del círculo encantado.

 _¿Cuántos errores he cometido? Cuanto antes pueda obtener algo de entrenamiento de Connor, mejor._ Connor ya le había mostrado cómo concentrarse y enfocarse hacia adentro, tirando de su voluntad hasta que apenas se apoyaba en el mundo. Harry no sabía qué tan bien funcionaría cuando toda su magia, y no sólo una parte específica de ella, querían cambiar las mentes de las personas, pero estaba esperanzado. Si él pudiera alejarse de Hogwarts, entonces podría dejar de querer tanto. Él ya sabía dónde estaba con sus padres, Remus y Connor. Él no debería querer alterar su comportamiento. 

—Harry —susurró Draco, y luego su mano acarició el cabello de Harry. Se sintió bien. Harry no quería dejarlo. Cerró los ojos, haciendo todo lo posible por retirarle su voluntad a Draco. Pero la voz lo siguió a la oscuridad, incluso mientras Harry se sumergía, girando y cortando entre las partes de su mente que había reconstruido en mayo. 

—Ni siquiera supe de ti hasta que te conocí en el Expreso de Hogwarts —dijo Draco—. Y luego sentí tu magia. Lo sentí como un dolor, como todos los Malfoy. Pensé que eras el Chico-Que-Vivió al principio, y que tú y Connor estaban jugando una broma conmigo. No fue hasta que te presentaste que me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado —vaciló, como a punto de decir algo más, pero luego continuó. 

Harry trató de concentrarse en los puentes de magia que había creado a través del abismo de sus pensamientos. Había controlado sus propios pensamientos el año anterior, cuando luchó contra Tom Riddle—casi exactamente hace un año, ahora. Debería ser capaz de confinar su magia a sí mismo nuevamente, si realmente lo intentara. No atarla para siempre, sino dirigirla más específicamente de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora. Entonces sólo haría lo que quisiera hacer con eso. 

—Me sentí tan traicionado cuando pensé que me habías compelido todo el tiempo, que nuestra amistad era una mentira —susurró Draco. 

Harry se encorvó, y luego se obligó a quedarse quieto y respirar con calma. Si se sentía demasiado herido, probablemente trataría de calmar el dolor, y eso implicaría obligar a Draco a hacer cosas que él no había aceptado. Respirar lenta y profundamente. Eso fue todo.

—Y luego me di cuenta de que no importaba —dijo Draco—. Hay cosas en nuestra amistad que no podrían haber sido una compulsión, Harry. _Piénsalo_. Me salvaste la vida en nuestro primer año. Me devolviste la deuda de vida, y la usé para forzarte a hacer algo que no querías, visitar a mi familia en Navidad. Te pregunté una y otra vez por la historia completa de lo que sucedió con el Señor Oscuro al final del primer año, y nunca me la diste. Me alejaste de tu mente el año pasado en el momento en que sentiste que ya no me necesitabas, y no tuve ningún mal efecto. Me dejaste ir a la Cámara el año pasado aunque no querías, y podrías haberme forzado fácilmente a quedarme atrás. Y este año has salvado mi vida _otra vez_ y luego me has defendido de mi padre cuando pensabas que lo necesitaba —hizo una pausa, como para tomar aliento—. Hay demasiado ahí, Harry. No dejaré que lo descartes. Y no lo descartaré, no importa lo que pienses. Incluso si mis sentimientos cambian cuando dejes Hogwarts, no me importa. Todavía estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, por eso. No puedes terminar esta amistad porque te sientas culpable. No es tu decisión hacerlo.

Harry se preguntó tristemente por qué a su magia le gustaba sacar discursos afectuosos de la gente. 

_Porque quieres afecto, por supuesto. Te sentiste utilizado por tu familia cuando se levantó la red fénix. Pero podrías haber logrado ganar el afecto de la manera normal, en lugar de compeler. Así lo hubieran hecho los magos normales._

—Y si vuelves de tu Navidad roto —usurró Draco—, le juro a Merlín que te recogeré y te pondré de nuevo junto. 

Harry no se permitió escuchar. Él se daría la vuelta si lo hiciera. 

Draco finalmente regresó a su cama, y Harry volvió a rodar y miró el espacio que se cerraba en las cortinas donde había estado. Lo que más le asustaba no era la declaración en sí misma. Él podría haber esperado que Draco hiciera una declaración como esa. La magia era bastante capaz de obtener todo lo que quería—o él quería. Esa era la representación más precisa. 

Lo que le asustaba era la determinación tranquila detrás de las palabras de Draco. Compulsión o no, Harry pensó que podría ser una buena competidora contra la suya.

* * *

Snape comió su desayuno en silencio esa mañana, y vio a Black beber la última dosis de poción de empatía que tendría por un tiempo con mucho menos que el buen humor habitual que sentía al verlo. Black y Lupin estarían en la misma casa que Harry durante semanas. 

Snape sabía que podría haber forzado el problema. Pudo haber usado su autoridad legal como guardián para hacer que Harry se quedara. 

Y eso hubiera hecho añicos su relación con Harry mucho más efectivamente que las palabras de Lucius. 

Snape dejó su tenedor y suspiró. Él no podía hacer nada. Odiaba estar indefenso, y odiaba especialmente estar indefenso en el asunto de Harry. El chico había sufrido lo suficiente y regresaba a la casa con la gente que había causado la mayoría de ese sufrimiento. 

 _No_ , pensó, mientras miraba a Black. _Hay una cosa que puedo hacer_. 

—Black —dijo. 

El hombre saltó, dejando caer jugo de calabaza en su mano, y se volvió hacia él. Realmente se veía mal, pensó Snape clínicamente. Su piel era casi blanca ahora, y los círculos debajo de sus ojos parecían hematomas. Si no hubiera hecho lo que le había hecho a Harry, Snape incluso podría haber sido persuadido para preocuparse.

—Sé que vas a ir al Valle de Godric con Harry —dijo—. Si haces algo para lastimarlo, ten la seguridad de que lo averiguaré. Y luego te perseguiré y te mataré. 

Black lo miró por un momento. Luego dijo: —Irías a Azkaban. 

—No me importa —dijo Snape—.Te torturaré antes de matarte, una hora por cada año que espero pasar en Azkaban. No puede compensar lo que le has hecho a Harry, pero ten la seguridad de que me satisfaría. Y la tortura haría que lo que tu hermano sufrió a manos de Voldemort parezca amable. 

Black soltó un grito sofocado ante la mención de Regulus. Apretó su mano debajo de la mesa y luego dijo: —Podría decirle a Albus que me amenazaste, y él… 

—No haría nada —dijo Snape—. No cuando él me necesita. 

—Los profesores de Pociones pueden ser reemplazados —dijo Black. 

Snape resopló. —Eres un tonto si crees que eso es todo lo que necesita de mí. Y una amenaza es sólo una amenaza, Black —sostuvo los ojos del otro hombre y bajó la voz hasta que estuvo seguro de que cada palabra ardía más allá de las orejas de Black—. No es necesario que se haga realidad a menos que actúes tú mismo. Recuerda: cualquier tortura que inflijas es causa de tu propia muerte por tortura. 

Black lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación. 

Snape se reclinó en su silla, y evitó la mirada inquisitiva de Albus. En cambio, pensó en Harry, sentado al final de la mesa de Slytherin e ignorando cada intento de sus compañeros de Casa de iniciar una conversación. 

_Lo dejo entrar en el peligro, sabiendo que retenerlo sería peor._

_¿Es esto lo que todos los padres sienten por sus hijos?_

* * *

Hasta ahora, pensó Harry, tendido en el sofá frente a la chimenea pero posado para cambiar si uno de sus padres venía e intentaba sentarse, la Navidad con su familia había ido bien. 

Sus padres lo ignoraron por completo, por supuesto, y Sirius hizo casi lo mismo, como si hubiera vuelto a estar bajo el _Fugitivus_ _Animus_. Harry tenía sus sospechas sobre eso, ya que había visto a Sirius huir del Gran Comedor poco después de que Snape le hablara en su última mañana en Hogwarts, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no pensar en Snape, para que su magia no decidiera que necesitaba al Profesor de Pociones e intentara forzar sus sentimientos nuevamente.

Pero Harry tenía la atención de Connor, y eso siempre era glorioso. Connor pasó muchas horas trabajando con Harry en entrenar su compulsión, mostrándole el proceso de calmarse que había aprendido de Sirius, y cómo apuntar su voluntad y empujarla hacia un solo objetivo, en lugar de simplemente extenderla y dejarla colgada en el aire. Y pasó muchas horas con Harry cuando no tenía que hacerlo, cuando sus padres hubieran estado felices de hablar con él o jugar con él o mimarlo tontamente. Hablaron de la historia que Connor estaba aprendiendo, y Quidditch, y Connor ya había prometido que Harry recibiría algunos de sus regalos de Navidad, ya que Lily y James no pensaron en comprarle ninguno. 

No _podían_ pensar en comprarlos, se dijo Harry con firmeza. Siempre quería recordar de quién era la culpa. Si se olvidaba de quién era el culpable, tenía buenas posibilidades de convertirse en uno de los Compeledores de los que Connor le había advertido solemnemente, los que simplemente usaban sus dones para ordenar a todos porque pensaban que era su derecho hacerlo, en virtud de nacer con la magia. Los Compeledores tenían que tener cuidado con su impacto en el mundo, Connor había dicho con seriedad. Por eso fue un gran alivio para él descubrir que su regalo era de la Luz del libro de Griphook Fishbaggin. Eso significaba que nunca tendría que preocuparse por el impacto que hacía.

Harry sabía que no podía estar seguro de tal estado profetizado, por lo que se estaba concentrando. Y pensó que funcionaba. El primer día que estuvo en casa, un pedazo de pan se deslizó fuera de la cocina y en su mano cuando apenas se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre. Ahora, en Nochebuena, realmente tenía que concentrarse para convocar a los objetos más simples, y su magia ciertamente no estaba atendiendo sus deseos subconscientes. 

_Que puedas decir._

Siempre estaba eso, por supuesto. Sin embargo, Harry pensó que tenía derecho a estar cautelosamente complacido. 

—¿Harry? ¿Puedo hablar contigo? 

Harry parpadeó y dejó su libro, que era una revisión de la historia de los magos que ya conocía pero que quería repasar, esta vez prestando especial atención al papel que los Señores habían desempeñado. —Claro, Remus —dijo, moviendo las piernas a un lado para que el hombre lobo pudiera sentarse en el sofá frente a él. Remus estaba temblando, y Harry lo estudió cuidadosamente—. ¿Necesitas más Matalobos? 

Remus sacudió su cabeza fuertemente. La luna llena todavía estaba a unos días de distancia, Harry recordó entonces. _Tonto de mi parte olvidarlo_. Él sonrió en tono de disculpa y se sentó. —¿Qué es? —preguntó, cuando Remus guardó silencio. 

Remus aplanó sus manos frente a él. —Creo que deberías saber por qué me negué a dejarte eliminar al _Obliviate_ —dijo. 

Harry sintió que sus entrañas se acurrucaban y se congelaban. Él no quería hablar de nada relacionado con Hogwarts aquí-

Pero, por supuesto, no podía escapar de él, no cuando Connor hablaba cada segundo con sus padres sobre eso. Y él había prometido ayudar a Remus a sanar. Era progreso, que estaba dispuesto a hablar de esto. Harry se obligó a asentir. 

—Cuéntame —dijo suavemente, y trató de no reflejar cuánto sonaba como su madre cuando ella estaba tratando de eliminar cualquier envidia o daño insignificante. 

Remus dejó escapar un suspiro. —¿Sabes lo cerca que estuve de matar a Severus, cuando Sirius jugó esa broma? —preguntó. 

Harry se sobresaltó ante la mención de Snape, y luego forzó su cuerpo aun cuando Remus lo miró con curiosidad. Ni Sirius ni Remus—ni Connor, para el caso—sabían sobre su nueva relación con Snape, o la razón por la que Harry había venido al Valle de Godric para las vacaciones en lugar de quedarse con él. Y Harry tampoco quería que se enteraran. 

Por supuesto, bendecido con la nariz de un hombre lobo, Remus estaba olfateando. —¿Por qué hueles tan temeroso, Harry? —preguntó suavemente. 

—No estábamos hablando de mí —dijo Harry—. Estábamos hablando de ti. 

Era una maniobra torpe, pero pensó que Remus realmente quería hablar sobre esto para buscarlo, y eso significaba que era vulnerable a la distracción. Resultó ser cierto. La cara de Remus se nubló, y asintió con dificultad. 

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Remus—. ¿Sabes lo cerca que estuve? 

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No. Papá sólo me explicó acerca de la broma en forma vaga, y cómo salvó la vida de Snape, y cómo Snape le debe una deuda de por vida por ello —podía decir las palabras con calma, incluido el nombre de su guardián, pensó. Podía. ¿Ven? Él acababa de hacerlo. 

—Muy cerca —susurró Remus—. Y todavía recuerdo la ira que me llenó, esa sed de sangre salvaje e insensata de matar y _matar_. Sé que también afectó a Severus, por supuesto, pero dejó su huella en la bestia en mí. En la luna llena, en el breve momento en que cambio y antes de que la poción Matalobos me permita recuperar el control, la bestia se despierta y recuerda ese momento. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, desconcertado. Remus se había transformado docenas de veces en su vida por ahora. ¿Por qué esa única transformación importaba tanto? 

Remus sonrió sombríamente. —Porque —dijo—, Severus se escapó. La bestia nunca quiere que nadie se escape. 

Harry tragó saliva. Remus asintió. Su cara estaba tranquila, pero sus ojos estaban ardiendo.

—No hay compromiso con esta _cosa_ en mí, Harry —dijo—. Entiende. No soy un lobo. Soy un _hombre_ _lobo_. Esta es una enfermedad. Una maldición. 

—Ya lo sabía —susurró Harry. 

—Sí, pero tú no entiendes —dijo Remus—. Fenrir Greyback me mordió cuando era niño. ¿Sabes por qué le gusta morder a los niños? 

—Para castigar a sus familias —dijo Harry, recordando esa parte de la historia de la Primera Guerra. 

—Sólo parcialmente —dijo Remus en voz baja—. Muchos niños mordidos mueren, pero si sobrevivimos, nos adaptamos de manera diferente a la maldición, ya que la tomamos en nuestros cuerpos siendo muy jóvenes. La furia de la bestia se vuelve nuestra. Cuando nos enojamos, nos enojamos como lo haría un hombre lobo —él respiró hondo y extendió una mano frente a él—. No soy racional cuando estoy furioso, Harry. He tenido la tentación de morder a la gente antes. 

Se encontró con los ojos de Harry directamente. —Y como sé que me enojaría cuando descubriera los recuerdos detrás del _Obliviate_ , no quiero que lo eliminen. Sería esencialmente un hombre lobo sin la transformación —él se inclinó hacia adelante—. ¿Te imaginas estar tan enojado con tus propios amigos, Harry? No quiero hacerlo. Sé que no habría marcha atrás una vez que supiera lo que te hicieron. Y sería por mí, no por ellos. Es posible que hayan hecho cosas imperdonables, pero yo también haría cosas imperdonables en mi enojo. 

Harry se estremeció al recordar la rabia fría, negra y _silenciosa_ que había brotado de él en la Cámara de los Secretos. Remus estaba equivocado. Harry lo entendía demasiado bien. Tenía su propia maldición, aunque hasta donde sabía, no había ninguna poción que pudiera ayudarlo a controlarla. 

—Pero, al mismo tiempo —susurró Remus—, quiero saber. Miro a Sirius, a James y a Lily, y es como si ya no los conociera. Me pregunto qué hay detrás de las máscaras. 

Harry no dijo nada. Él no sabía lo que _podía_ decir. Remus era quien tenía que tomar esta decisión. Harry no podía hacerlo por él, no lo haría por él, no si alguien le dijera que tenía que hacerlo o morir. Él se dijo que prefería morir antes que obligar a otra persona. 

 _Sí, lo digo en serio_ , se dio cuenta, en un arrebato de asombro y alivio. Él no había estado seguro de haberlo hecho. 

—Sé que Lily era una buena mujer —susurró Remus—. Sé que Sirius y James eran buenos hombres. Pero _eran, eran, eran_. No sé si realmente son las personas que yo pensaba que eran —sonrió sombríamente—. Y creo que estoy aterrorizado de descubrir que nunca fueron las personas que pensé que eran. 

—Remus —le preguntó Harry, porque tenía que preguntar—, ¿por qué te apartaste y dejaste ir a Peter a Azkaban, sabiendo que era inocente? ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad?

—¿Al principio? —Remus preguntó humildemente—. Porque Albus me lo pidió, y yo confié en él. Y vi a Sirius después de que el hechizo finalmente se rompió y Regulus murió. Parecía peor que ahora. Pasé días con él en una habitación mientras gritaba, noches con él mientras tenía pesadilla tras pesadilla. Quería olvidar, dejar que todo muriera, dejar que Regulus se quedara sin memoria, y yo estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que quisiera para permitirme olvidar su sufrimiento. 

—¿Qué hay de Peter? —preguntó Harry. Sabía que su voz se estaba agudizando hacia la acusación, pero estaba bien permitirlo, se aseguró a sí mismo. Estaba enojado en nombre de otra persona, y no en el suyo. 

—Nunca lo valoré tanto como a los demás —dijo Remus. Aunque su voz obviamente rasguñó su garganta, lo admitió fácilmente. Harry se dio cuenta de que era un hecho desagradable con el que había hecho las paces hace mucho tiempo—. James, Sirius, yo… éramos amigos íntimos. Peter era el compañero, el que nos seguía a todos lados. Todos nos sentíamos de esa manera. No creo que nos diéramos cuenta hasta que Albus nos probó, pero lo hacíamos. 

Harry miró a un lado. Él no supo qué decir, otra vez. No era de extrañar que hubiera sido fácil para Voldemort creer que Peter estaba harto de estar en las sombras de sus amigos, pensó. Incluso podría haber sido parcialmente cierto. 

—Sé que tendré que tomar mis propias decisiones, y tú también las tuyas —dijo Remus, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Harry mientras se levantaba—. Pero quería que supieras que tengo miedo de mi propia ira. Es cobardía, Harry, pero es una _clase_ de cobardía especifica —por un momento, su sonrisa brilló, sabiendo, autocrítica, más como el viejo Remus. 

Luego desapareció, y salió cojeando de la habitación.

Harry pasó el resto de la tarde en el sofá, ya que nadie más insistió en venir y sentarse, y Connor estaba jugando un juego con Sirius que hizo que su risa se dispersara por la casa como mariposas. Pensó en lo que Remus había dicho sobre tomar sus propias decisiones. 

Pensó en algo que podría hacer cerca de la noche. 

Los pensamientos se perseguían alrededor de su cabeza mientras lo consideraba. 

_¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? ¿Estás seguro?_

Pero no importaban qué objeciones se le ocurrieron, siempre se lanzaban directamente contra la barrera inflexible de sus principios. No importaba si quería hacerlo o no. Él había dicho que moriría antes de usar la compulsión. Quería trabajar en deshacerla. No podía hacerlo con Remus, porque Remus tenía que elegir, y tenía la capacidad de elegir, ahora que sabía que estaba perdiendo recuerdos. 

Pero había otros en la casa a los que Harry había compelido, directamente, y que no tendrían la oportunidad de elegir. 

Y Harry estaba cansado, cansado de estar solo a excepción de su gemelo y Remus, cansado de no tener un padre, excepto uno a quien mágicamente había compelido de una manera u otra.

Echaba de menos a su madre. 

Se puso de pie, lentamente, por fin, y cuando terminó la cena, fue a la cocina. Lily estaba sola allí, encantando los platos para limpiarse y enjuagarse. Harry podía escuchar la risa desde arriba, Sirius y Connor habían introducido a James en el juego, que parecía ser de cartas, por el sonido de ello. Remus ya se había ido a casa; la fatiga de la llegada de la luna llena lo había estado afectando. Además, había bromeado, quería estar listo para la Navidad de la mañana siguiente. 

Harry respiró hondo y escuchó por un largo momento. Risas y música suave del WWN en la otra habitación, y la voz de su madre elevándose en pequeños y entrecortados fragmentos de melodía mientras cantaba junto con ella. 

No sacó su varita, porque pensó que debería terminar esto de la misma manera que lo había comenzado. Concentró toda su voluntad y elevó su poder al nivel que había tenido cuando abandonó la Cámara de los Secretos, y susurró: _—Finite Incantatem._

Sintió el chasquido y la separación del _Animus Fugitivus_ de la mente de Lily. Sus pensamientos se iluminaron, afilaron, cambiaron. 

Entonces ella se congeló. 

Los platos se mantuvieron en su lugar por un momento. Lily por fin hizo un gesto brusco y volvieron a caer sobre la mesa y el mostrador. Se quedó en silencio por un momento más, y su respiración igualaba a la de Harry con rapidez. Harry pensó que el latido de su corazón probablemente también lo hacía, aunque no podía escuchar el de ella. 

Luego, lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, se volvió para mirarlo, hasta que un par de grandes ojos verdes lo miraron, unos idénticos a los suyos. 

—Hola, mamá —dijo Harry suavemente.


	27. Harry y su madre tienen una pequeña conversación

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 23: Harry y su madre tienen una pequeña conversación**  

 

Las cosas cayeron y cambiaron y se colocaron en su lugar en la mente de Lily, y ahora sabía lo que a veces la había hecho detenerse en los últimos meses y cuestionar su propia cordura, cuando tenía la sensación de que una persona había desaparecido de la familia. 

Alguien faltaba en la familia. Alguien que acababa de anunciar su regreso levantando los hechizos que habían oscurecido su recuerdo de él. 

Lily miró a su hijo a los ojos, y vio el poder que ardía allí, desatado. Harry podría pensar que estaba protegiendo a todos los demás de los efectos de su magia, pero no era así, en realidad no. Miedo aguardaba para despedazar a Lily si lo pensaba, desgarrador y encogiéndose de miedo. 

Pero el Director le había enviado una carta hace meses, una que Lily había conservado a pesar de no saber a qué se refería. Tenía dos líneas en él. Una tenía seis palabras de largo. 

La otra decía simplemente _Sabrás qué hacer con esto cuando llegue el momento._  

Y ella sabía qué hacer con eso, descubrió Lily, mientras miraba a Harry. Lastimaría hacerlo, pero lo haría de todos modos. Era sólo un sacrificio más en una larga cadena de ellos. 

 _No soy_ , pensó Lily, mientras miraba a su hijo mayor, el hijo con sus ojos y su alma, _ajena a los sacrificios._

* * *

Harry esperó. Su madre sólo siguió mirándolo, como si no supiera si abrazarlo o estallar en lágrimas o arremeter con terror. Harry esperaba que no fuera eso último, pero temía que lo fuera. 

Él no podía hablar. Los recuerdos lo abrumaron. _Esta_ era su madre, la mujer que lo había entrenado y le había dado un propósito en la vida y lo había hecho tanto de lo que era, esos aspectos de su personalidad que le había dicho a Snape que no cambiarían si lo mimaba como a un niño. Ella lo había lastimado. Él podría reconocer eso, incluso sentirlo. No había hecho las cosas de la mejor manera. 

Pero le había enseñado el significado del sacrificio y de enfrentarse a la guerra sin titubear. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que Harry la había querido de vuelta, para poder mirarla a los ojos y saber que al menos otra persona entendía lo que había abandonado. Oh, Snape y Draco lo _intentaban_ , pero solo podían vislumbrar recuerdos antes de enojarse (aunque probablemente también les había obligado a enojarse y horrorizarse). Lily había estado allí con él todo el tiempo. Herido o no herido, ella lo entendía como nadie más en el mundo lo haría. 

Y ella había sido una Gryffindor, y había tomado la decisión de sacrificar a su propio hijo, tal vez a los dos, si Connor no hubiera detenido a Voldemort esa noche. No era ajena al coraje. Ella respiró hondo y se alejó del mostrador, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hola, Harry —dijo ella. 

Harry escondió todas las emociones que querían estallar detrás de una máscara tranquila. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que sucedería si las dejaba ir ahora. Una tormenta de risas o una tormenta de lágrimas, tal vez. Él respiró profundamente a su vez. —Supongo que te preguntas qué te hice —dijo. 

—Me pregunto qué hechizo específico usaste, sí —la voz de Lily estaba tan calmada como la de él. 

— _Fugitivus_ _Animus_ —dijo Harry—. Tanto tú como Padre. Sirius lo rompió hace meses, pero eso es sólo porque tiene el don de compulsión. 

Los ojos de Lily se ensancharon por un momento. Luego se estrecharon. —¿Magia Oscura? —ella susurró—. Oh, Harry, hubiera esperado que fueras mejor que eso.  

Harry juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda. Se retorcieron y encresparon, y deseó que Sylarana estuviera con él, para hacer algo que calmara o drenara los intensos sentimientos que lo atravesaban. Era como tener un río justo debajo de la superficie de su piel. 

—Lo sé —dijo—. Pero quería usarlo. Tenía miedo de lastimarlos si no me ignoraban, si intentaban hablar conmigo, si trataban de lastimarme como lo han estado haciendo. 

Lily negó con la cabeza. —Pensé que habrías entendido que el dolor que sufriste fue por el bien de Connor —dijo. 

Harry tragó saliva. Luego tragó de nuevo, y cuando estuvo seguro de que iba a decir palabras y no un hechizo, dijo: —¿Incluso el dolor de la red fénix? 

Lily se sacudió como si él la hubiera golpeado, pero asintió. —Sí —dijo ella—. Debes conocer las circunstancias de cómo recibiste la red ahora, si puedes pensar de manera independiente. Sabes que aceptaste y que lo hicimos porque teníamos miedo por la vida de Connor.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —¿Cuando teníamos _cuatro_? 

—Sí —dijo Lily—. Tu magia no es natural, Harry, su fuerza no es natural y la forma en que siguió creciendo. Probamos otras ataduras, y ninguna de ellas funcionó. La magia las restregó todas —cerró los ojos, y el recuerdo de amargura estaba en su rostro y su voz—. Vivíamos en terror todos los días, esperando el momento en que nos atacases. 

—Pero no lo hice —susurró Harry. 

—Estabas atado antes de que pudieras hacerlo —Lily lo corrigió.

Harry tragó saliva, tragó saliva y tragó saliva. —¿Por qué creíste que era como Voldemort? —no se dio cuenta de que la pregunta le estaba subiendo por la garganta antes de que él la hiciera—. ¿Por qué no como Dumbledore? 

—Porque tu magia creció de la manera en que lo hizo —dijo Lily suavemente—. Estabas desviándola de algo más, Harry. Tu magia provenía de otra fuente. Era la única explicación para la forma en que aumentaba. ¿Quién sabía cuándo te volverías y comenzarías a chupar la nuestra? —ella cerró los ojos—. Era como vivir con un vampiro. Le dije a Albus que era como vivir con un tigre, pero un tigre sólo te arranca una extremidad. Un vampiro se _alimenta_. Tal vez incluso estabas alimentándote de Connor. No sabíamos. No teníamos forma.  

Harry observó desde el fondo de su mente mientras sus pensamientos se tambaleaban, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el plexo solar. Se había rodeado de una espesa capa de niebla y shock para no volverse completamente loco de inmediato. 

 _Maravilloso. Algo más que no puedo controlar. No sólo compelo a otros magos, sino que me alimento de ellos. ¿Incluso Voldemort hace eso?_  

—Nunca me he sentido haciéndolo —logró decir. Las palabras se arrastraron sobre los fragmentos desordenados de cordura en su garganta—. No creo que lo haya hecho. 

—Pero podrías haberlo hecho —dijo Lily, y en sus ojos estaba el mismo terror que miraba a Harry desde el espejo, cuando se molestaba en enfrentarlo—. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien lo supiera? Así que te encerramos. Necesitábamos un futuro seguro para Connor, Harry. Seguramente puedes comprenderlo. Fuiste parte de asegurar ese futuro, en lugar de amenazarlo. 

Harry sintió la profunda oleada en su alma, el reconocimiento, cuando las palabras tocaron la parte de la red fénix que le quedaba. Él _había_ entrenado para defender a Connor. Esa había sido toda su vida hasta que fue a Hogwarts. ¿Cómo podría él disputar lo que Lily estaba diciendo? ¿No los habría instado a que le pusieran la red, si hubiera sabido esto de sí mismo y hubiera entendido los problemas? 

Él tragó. —Podrías haberme dicho cuando tenía la edad suficiente —dijo—. Preguntarme si quería la red cuando lo entendiera de verdad.  

_¿Por qué me quejo?_

Pero él sabía la respuesta. Era la misma razón por la que había levantado el hechizo _Fugitivus Animus_ de Lily en lugar de simplemente dejarla permanecer bajo de él. Una paz falsa no era paz en absoluto. El tipo de progreso que podría lograr con su madre ignorándolo no era nada para el progreso que podría lograr si ella lo respaldaba. Y mientras que él podía trabajar en las respuestas por su cuenta, tal vez, a tientas y tropezar hasta que finalmente fuera tan leal a Connor como lo había sido alguna vez, quería que ella se lo contara. Siempre lo había tranquilizado antes de esto. Ella debía tener las respuestas a esto, también. Sacaría todas las preguntas y haría que ella las respondiera de una vez por todas. Entonces nunca tendría problemas con eso otra vez. 

—No podríamos haberlo hecho —dijo Lily—. Y cuatro es edad _suficiente_ , Harry. No para otros niños, sino para ti.

_Quiero a Sylarana. Quiero a Connor. Quiero a Draco. Quiero que esto termine._

Pero no terminaría hasta que llegara al final, hasta que hubiera escuchado todo, entonces Harry preguntó, —¿Por qué decidiste entrenarme para que fuera el guardián de Connor, entonces? ¿Era esa otra forma de vincularme? Sé que el entrenamiento comenzó incluso antes de que se lanzara la red fénix. 

Lily negó con la cabeza. —Esa fue la profecía —dijo—. La profecía decía que debías desempeñar tu papel destinado como guía y guardián de Connor. Necesitaba a alguien para protegerlo. Necesitaba a alguien que _siempre_ lo amara, sin importar lo que sucediera, sin importar lo que él pudiera hacer. Y determinamos que esa persona iba a ser tú. 

Harry frunció el ceño. Se debatió sobre no preguntar sobre la incertidumbre que acababa de irrumpir en su mente, pero luego volvería a surgir en algún momento, y quería que lo hiciera. Preguntó. —Si la profecía me vinculó a un cierto futuro como el guardián de Connor, entonces debería haber sucedido de todos modos, ya sea que me hayas entrenado o no como un arma o que lo amara. Y no deberías haber necesitado la red fénix. Sabías que Connor tenía que vivir para vencer a Voldemort, y yo tenía que protegerlo hasta entonces, no drenar su poder. 

El terror en los ojos de Lily se profundizó exponencialmente. Harry parpadeó hacia ella. _¿Por qué tendría miedo de que supiera de esto? ¿Por qué le tendría más miedo que mi magia desatada?_  

—Harry —Lily susurró—, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera antes. 

Harry sintió que sus ojos se congelaban. —¿Qué? 

Lily estaba mirando hacia la pared. —¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? —ella preguntó, y Harry tuvo la sensación de que estaba hablando sola ahora—. Nunca… nunca pensé en _preguntar_ qué tan cierta era la profecía. Confiaba en la palabra de Albus de que se haría realidad, pero que todos teníamos que hacer lo que nos correspondía para hacerla realidad de la manera correcta. Y a veces las profecías son difíciles, y en realidad podría dejar que algo malo le pasara a Connor mientras le permitía derrotar a Voldemort. ¿Por qué nunca pensé en la contradicción entre la fraseología y lo que teníamos que hacer? —ella miró al piso—. Estaba tan segura de que lastimarías a Connor, y podrías haberlo hecho, y estábamos tambaleándonos por la Guerra, pero yo… nunca me lo dije de esa manera. Simplemente nunca —se encorvó y se miró las manos sin terminar la última frase. 

Harry dio un paso adelante. Él podía sentir que temblaba. Le escocían los ojos como si el polvo se hubiera metido en ellos, lo cual no entendió, pero no iba a preocuparse por la sensación, no cuando su madre estaba delante de él, pronunciando palabras que nunca había creído escuchar. —¿Qué? 

La cara de Lily se marchitó de tristeza. —Oh, Merlín —dijo, y Harry apenas podía oírla—. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué le he hecho a uno de mis hijos, en nombre de la guerra? 

Una profunda riqueza llenó el pecho de Harry, y en algún lugar dentro de él, un dolor que no se había dado cuenta que se sentía se detuvo. —¿Qué? —susurró de nuevo.

Lily comenzó a llorar. Lo hizo en silencio, y Harry supo que los escalofríos que la sacudían eran reales, que el disgusto y el miedo detrás de sus temblorosos hombros era real, que la forma en que su voz temblaba cuando finalmente logró hablar era real. —No lo hice, oh, Harry, oh en nombre de la _magia_ —ahora tenía la cabeza en sus manos, y las palabras sonaron como si alguien las estuviera arrancando de su garganta con un anzuelo—. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he _hecho_? 

Harry puso sus manos en frente de sus ojos. Sus propios dedos temblaban contra su piel. Él tenía dolor de cabeza. Tragó saliva una y otra vez, y trató de recordar lo que Snape había dicho, que era un lugar sucio, que no podía confiar en su madre. 

Esta era su madre. 

 _Sí, lo es,_ pensó, y se obligó a hablar de nuevo. —Madre, ¿estás… arrepentida por lo que hiciste? 

—Sí —dijo Lily, y la palabra se rompió en mitad del medio en un gran sollozo—. No puedo creerlo, una tonta tan ciega, ¿en qué _diablos_ estaba pensando, oh Harry? Las disculpas no son suficientes —abruptamente metió una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó su varita, levantándola hacia su propia sien. 

Harry se lanzó hacia adelante, atrapándole la muñeca. Lily lo miró, mucho más pequeña de lo que alguna vez se acordaba de ella, sangrando de corazón si no en cuerpo, y terrible, terriblemente vulnerable. Harry sabía que podía liberar toda la fuerza de su temperamento sobre ella ahora, y nunca se recuperaría. Snape sin duda lo habría instado a hacerlo. 

_Snape es más vengativo de lo que alguna vez seré._

—¿Qué ibas a hacer? —él susurró. 

—Matarme —dijo Lily, su voz completamente plana—. Sé que un _Avada_ _Kedavra_ es mortal desde tan cerca —ella rio, y el sonido resonó en los oídos de Harry como huesos rebotando en las rocas—. Ciertamente tuve suficientes oportunidades para ver que en esta guerra he sacrificado todo en su nombre, ¿no? 

Harry se encontró capaz de respirar nuevamente. Una sensación altísima llenó su pecho, como si estuviera volando directamente hacia el sol. 

_Ella es mi madre. Y ella me ama. Y se arrepiente._

—No lo hagas —dijo—. Sería demasiado fácil. Y pensar en la forma en que lastimaría a Connor. Y a mí —fue capaz de decir, y sin culpa por primera vez en su vida—. Tienes que quedarte aquí y enfrentar lo que has hecho. 

La cara de Lily tenía poco color. Ahora se lavó por completo, y dejó sus ojos brillando en su rostro como un hombre lobo a través de la oscuridad. —¿Todo? —ella susurró.

—Todo —confirmó Harry. Su lengua se sentía espesa y pesada, y buscó palabras. El latido de su corazón sonó en sus oídos, la puerta de un sepulcro se cerró una y otra vez—. Los sacrificios que me pediste, los sacrificios que le pediste a Peter, los sacrificios que le pediste a Connor. Él no sabe nada de esto. Debería haberlo sabido hace mucho tiempo. Debería haberle dicho, pero tú también deberías. Tengo que decirle por qué te hice olvidar a papá y a ti. Tenemos que decirle que lo he estado cuidando. Todo. _Todo_. 

Podría haber estado parado en un campo al amanecer, con una brisa fresca del este abanicando su rostro. Así de completa era su esperanza, su alegría, su sentimiento de dulzura. 

_Tomará mucho trabajo, pero… las cosas van a estar bien. Las cosas realmente van a estar bien. Tendré una familia otra vez. Mamá se disculpará por sus errores. Vamos a soportar la ira de Connor, y superarlo, y el miedo de papá a sí mismo, y superarlo. Ayudaremos a Sirius y Remus. Seremos una familia otra vez._

_Remus. Tengo que decirle que tenía razón sobre mamá, que ella realmente es una buena mujer, que moriría antes de hacerle daño a uno de sus hijos._

Harry sintió que su madre asentía. Fue un momento pequeño y frágil, pero él la sostuvo la vista y silenciosamente la desafió a que volviera a hacerlo. 

Ella lo hizo. 

Harry sintió como si su corazón estallara. Era demasiado para él comprender que iba a tener algo mucho mejor de lo que se había atrevido a buscar. Él tendría paz. No tendría que preocuparse más por entrenar su magia, porque su madre lo ayudaría a entrenarla. Ella había ideado un tipo de entrenamiento complicado que un niño aún podía dominar, y lo aumentaba en complejidad cada año, de modo que gradualmente lo había aprendido, sin presionarlo demasiado rápido. Ella era una maestra natural. Podría ayudarlo a aprender a controlar su magia compulsiva y su alimentación, también. 

 _Hay tantas cosas buenas en el mundo,_ pensó maravillado. 

—Harry —Lily susurró—. No sé cómo podrás aceptar todas las disculpas que quiero dar. 

—Me las arreglaré —dijo Harry, sonriendo ridículamente y sin importarle quién lo viera—. Vamos —él la abrazó—. ¿Crees que puedes ponerte de pie y subir las escaleras hacia Connor, papá y Sirius? 

—Sí —dijo Lily, y soltó una risa ahogada—. ¿Por qué no? He hecho tanto. ¿Por qué no esto? 

Harry rio en voz alta, y luego la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Él la miró y supo que sus ojos brillaban. Los de ella estaban sombreados, pero eso era de esperar. Entonces escuchó lo que ella estaba diciendo.

— _Expleo penuriam cum tex-_  

Ella estaba tratando de lanzarle la red fénix nuevamente. 

Después de decir que ella entendía. Después de decir que lo intentaría. Después. 

La realización se estrelló en casa. Harry sintió que la imagen de su amada madre se rompía en seis pedazos, en seis mil, en seis millones. Ella se había ido, la mujer que había hecho sólo lo que creía mejor, la mujer que lo había entrenado por preocupación por el destino del mundo, la mujer que lo había amado. 

_Ella nunca haría esto. No si me amara._

Lanza a punto de ebullición, piedad cortada en la garganta, traición final y absoluta de confianza. Tal vez Harry era una persona malvada por pensarlo, pero no era capaz de perdonarla por esto. 

 _—…tura! Phoenix texturae!_  

El hechizo llegó hasta él y rebotó. La magia de Harry estaba flotando frente a él, extendida sobre él como enormes y brillantes alas. Por supuesto, el hechizo rebotó. No iba a dejarse atar, nunca más. 

Harry miró a su madre, y sintió que la locura se alzaba, chillando. Sus ojos estaban llenos de terror otra vez, y él podría hacerlo. Podría atacar. Podría privarla de la vida, y cómo se lo merecía por lo que le había hecho, cómo ella… 

 _No._  

Harry tomó el control de la locura. _Él_ era el maestro aquí, no su ira. Siguió diciéndose eso. Ya era hora de que lo probara. 

No había nadie para demostrarlo, esta vez, excepto él mismo. 

Y sí tenía una forma de demostrarlo. 

Harry respiró hondo, captó sus pensamientos y los obligó a entrar en los canales que tanto había trabajado para aprender, los canales del ritual y la tradición sangrepura. Tal respuesta hubiera sido natural para un mago criado en un hogar sangrepura. Harry no lo fue, pero había estudiado hasta que podía danzar mientras dormía. 

Y había una danza para esto. Había una danza para casi todo. 

Él extendió una mano. No estaba seguro de que el artículo que deseaba vendría a él. Por lo que sabía, los abuelos de James podrían haberlo destruido. O tal vez la ignorancia de sus padres sobre él durante los últimos seis meses y su tutela legal por parte de Snape confundirían la situación.

 _Entonces crearé uno_ , pensó, y los pensamientos se alzaron e hicieron eco de un inmenso silencio dentro de él, que coincidía con el silencio en la cocina. _Pero, por ahora, lo quiero._  

Y luego estaba allí, estrellándose contra el ser, colocándose en su palma con mucha delicadeza para ser un objeto que había sido llamado Merlín supiera a cuántas millas de distancia. Harry lo estudió por un largo momento. Como había esperado, era una caja simple, los lados hechos de madera de serbal, con una tapa de plata. En la tapa estaba grabada una P simple 

Estaba cubierto de polvo. Ningún Potter lo había usado en mucho tiempo, entonces. 

Harry levantó sus ojos a los de su madre. 

—Lo que has hecho conmigo no puede ser perdonado —dijo, comenzando el ritual con una sensación de alivio. Ya, la magia se estaba afianzando, calmando su propia magia, doblándola para esta tarea específica, y asegurando que Lily no podía irse y que nadie más podría entrar en la habitación hasta que hubiera terminado. Esta danza era la mejor de todas para este momento en particular, diseñada para contener la ira y _terminarla_ —. No deseo enfrentarme a ti en un duelo, ni buscar los medios legales para resolver el insulto. Ambos implicarían verte de nuevo, y tampoco tengo deseos de hacer eso. 

»Por lo tanto, voy a tomar un pago de ti, un wergeld[1] por todo lo que me has hecho. Una vez, un precio desgarrador por otro precio devastador, una disculpa hecha en términos que he decidido. Nunca debemos volver a vernos. Haremos el intercambio, y se terminará —inhaló profundamente, porque este era el último paso consciente del baile y la prueba—. La última vez paga por todas las demás. 

Y _funcionó_. La cocina se estrelló contra la luz roja y amarilla, como si el fuego hubiera estallado a través de las paredes y el aire. Harry podía sentir que la magia era más vieja y más fuerte de lo que él había tratado, girando por la habitación, absorbiendo el aliento de sus pulmones y atando a Lily en su lugar, para tomar el precio de ella que él había exigido. 

 _Yo tenía razón. Ella me hizo una injusticia_. Si no hubiera sido una verdadera injusticia, entonces la danza habría fallado y la magia le habría arrebatado el precio que eligió, por atreverse a invocarlo sobre un inocente. 

Harry sostuvo la caja en alto y la abrió. Él no tenía otra opción. La magia de la justicia se aferraba a él, y era implacable. La misma magia tiró de las palabras de él, las palabras que siempre variaban cada vez que se realizaba este ritual, pero eran lo que el invocador debía decir. 

—No puedo estar a salvo siempre que me vincules con la red fénix. Me aseguraré de que no puedas. Y esto es todo. Esto es todo lo que necesito para satisfacer mi ira. No quiero verte nunca, jamás.  

El ritual actuó. El resplandor rojo y dorado se convirtió en fuego, una gran mano escarlata.

Extendió la mano y le quitó la magia de Lily. 

Lily gritó cuando los dedos recorrieron su cuerpo, bajando del aura y adentro, buscando hasta el último poquito de poder que poseía. Salió canalizado como luz azul brillante, un delicado contrapunto a la llama roja y dorada. Por un momento, se movió alrededor de ella, como si no quisiera irse. 

La justicia la arrebató, y voló a la caja que Harry tenía, y depositó la magia de Lily dentro de ella. La tapa plateada se cerró de golpe y se bloqueó. 

Harry lanzó la caja. Giró en el aire, los lados de madera de serbal se sacudieron por un momento. Harry miró estrechamente. No era frecuente que se pidiera a una caja de reparaciones que contuviera un precio tan poderoso. Era mucho más probable que contuviera una cierta cantidad de sangre o carne que magia. 

Y luego los lados se asentaron, y apareció otra caja, girando perezosamente junto a la primera. Ésta estaba vacía, como Harry podía ver desde la tapa batida. Desapareció, para usarla en otro momento, y la primera, la llena, la siguió. 

Eso fue todo, pensó Harry, mientras los veía irse. Cualquier cosa puesta en una caja de reparaciones nunca podría ser retirada nuevamente. No usaría ni se tragaría la magia de su madre, sin importar cuánto se sintiera tentado. Confiaba en el ritual sangrepura ya que no confiaba en sí mismo. 

Su madre estaba arrugada en el suelo ahora, y Harry entendió la diferencia entre el quebrantamiento que había fingido para atraerlo y el real. No quería mirarla por mucho tiempo. Simplemente lo hizo sentir cansado. 

Un viento empujó su espalda. El ritual había tomado su justicia para él, y ahora dependía de él obedecer su parte del trato. Él había dicho que nunca más quería ver a su madre. La magia no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo quedarse y contradecir eso al hechizarla, especialmente cuando acababa de convertirla en una muggle. 

Tendría que irse. 

Harry apenas había pensado eso cuando se dio cuenta de que algunas de las sombras rojas y doradas en la habitación se habían alterado; se estaban volviendo más brillantes, en lugar de más oscuras. Harry parpadeó y se volvió para mirarlas. Se suponía que la magia del ritual se estaba desvaneciendo, siempre y cuando él se fuera. ¿Algo salió mal? 

Entonces el rojo y el oro estallaron en llamas, y Fawkes voló hacia él. Se quedó flotando frente a él, y Harry no podía ver nada, excepto ojos negros envueltos en un nido de plumas doradas. Fawkes le cantó suavemente. La vista de sus alas protegió a Harry de la vista de su madre. 

Harry, en carne viva y dolorido y con su magia abierta de par en par, podía entender la intención del fénix, aunque todavía no eran sus palabras. Él asintió.

—Sí, por favor —susurró—. Muéstrame a dónde ir. 

Fawkes abrió más sus alas, hasta que pareció flotar en el aire, en lugar de volar allí. Harry vio hojas doradas brotar de esas alas, brillantes cosas de luz y canción, aleteando suavemente alrededor de él y encerrándolo en paredes brillantes. Le recordaron la red fénix por un momento, pero él reprimió ese pensamiento, y en su lugar estudió el mundo en el que ahora se encontraba. 

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Él entendió casi instantáneamente. Estaba montando el fuego de Fawkes, en el mundo por el que Fawkes volaba, cuando desaparecía y aparecía entre un lugar y otro. Era un mundo hermoso. Los velos transparentes de escarlata y naranja se superponían entre sí. El azul y el oro surgían en deslumbrantes fuentes que surgían y se fundían una a la otra, elevándose hacia arriba en círculos arqueados. De vez en cuando, un brillante punto blanco parpadeaba, flotaba, como el sol, demasiado brillante para mirar, y luego desaparecía. 

Y el calor. Calor en todas partes. 

Harry lo sintió perseguirlo y calentar los últimos pedazos de la fría ira. Él sonrió, levemente. No podría compartir esto con Fawkes todo el tiempo, pero podría compartirlo ahora mismo, con su magia maravillosamente libre y su mente purgada de parte del veneno que había llevado durante tanto tiempo. 

Y sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que Fawkes se lo había ofrecido libremente, que de ninguna manera lo había compelido. 

Él extendió una mano. El fuego lamió a su alrededor, dócil y juguetón esta vez, se enrolló en sus dedos y ronroneó como un Kneazle. Serpientes de rojo brillante coronaban su cabello. Harry sintió que se reía cuando las llamas le corrieron por la garganta y le hicieron cosquillas, y si no sonaba del todo cuerdo, bueno, no creía que estuviera completamente sano en este momento. Pero entonces, tampoco el fuego. 

Una palabra comenzó a resonar a su alrededor, una palabra que sólo había escuchado unas pocas veces, pero que repetía y crujía como el fuego, como si fuera la voz de las llamas. 

 _Vates. Vatesvatesvatesvates._  

 _Supongo que soy eso, entonces_ , pensó Harry, con una calma que sabía que era artificial, forzada por los restos del ritual y la magia de Fawkes. ¿Pero entonces? Un mago sangrepura podría aceptar esto. Él también podría aceptarlo, ya que estaba pensando como un mago sangrepura en este momento. Lejos de ser un mago sangrepura era tener miedo de su propia magia. 

Por un momento, su control sobre los pensamientos se deslizó, y vio el gran abismo debajo de él, el abismo donde tendría que pensar en lo que su madre había hecho-

Y él se retorció y renovó su comprensión de los pensamientos eruditos. Se terminó. Estaba hecho. Él había reclamado su pago de ella, y estaba hecho. Esta vez, realmente no había vuelta atrás y no dejaría que ella lo lastimara nuevamente. La magia de la justicia estaba de acuerdo con él en que había que hacer justicia, y Connor y James y ella simplemente tendrían que aprender a vivir con eso. 

_La última vez paga por todas las demás._

Las voces chirriantes y ásperas disminuyeron, y luego el fuego desapareció del todo. Harry tuvo una breve visión de un mundo blanco, y supo que Fawkes lo había llevado a algún lugar familiar, en una noche nevada. Pero antes de que el fuego lo dejara ir por completo, exhaló y respiró a través de la blancura en una brillante serie de redes. 

Harry miró en silencio a las redes, y luego los atisbos brumosos de figuras con las que se conectaban, figuras que aparecían al final de los hilos como peces en una línea. 

_Elfos domésticos. Centauros. Dementores. Unicornios. Dragones. Goblins. Runespoors. Hombres lobo. Gigantes. Sirenas. Cientos y cientos de otros, todos conectados, todos enlazados, todos atados._

_Todos compelidos._

El mundo de los magos se construía en redes, cientos de ellas, miles de ellas, antiguas e interconectadas. Harry se preguntó cómo podría desvincularlas todas. 

Y entonces la visión se desvaneció, y Harry vio a Fawkes sentado en una rama de un árbol helado y desnudo frente a él, mirándolo con calma. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, su ojo era una brillante gema negra en medio de las plumas. Él pronunció un largo y lento canto. 

—Él dice que esa es la razón por la que eres el _Vates_. Descubrirás el camino. 

Harry se giró y le hizo un gesto a Dobby. No estaba sorprendido de ver al elfo doméstico. Él era incapaz de sorprenderse en este momento, pensó. Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido, y él se aferraba a los patrones que lo mantenían cuerdo. 

—Hola, Dobby —dijo—. ¿Podrías por favor correr y preguntarle al señor Malfoy si le importa mucho tenerme como invitado para Navidad? 

Dobby se inclinó. —Dobby estaría encantado —dijo con dignidad, y desapareció. 

Harry pateó los pies y se sopló las manos, calentándose en el frío. Todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de nieve. Estrellas de arriba endechas. Frente a él, rodeado por sus protecciones como una corona de espadas, yacía la Mansión Malfoy. 

—Me trajiste aquí por una razón, ¿no? —le preguntó a Fawkes.

El fénix canturreó de nuevo, esta vez un sonido petulante, y luego revoloteó de su rama y aterrizó en el hombro de Harry. Él se relajó, dejando que el calor de las plumas lo envolviera. Acarició el cuello de Fawkes y se preguntó ociosamente si Lucius realmente lo dejaría quedarse. Hasta el momento no había enviado ningún regalo de tregua para el solsticio. Harry había pensado que estaba aliado con él, pero realmente no tenía idea de lo que había pasado desde que se mantuvo alejado de Draco. 

 _Eso tendrá que detenerse,_ pensó. _Hasta que oficialmente disuelvan todo lo que ponemos entre nosotros, siguen siendo mis aliados, y no puedo permitirme mantenerme alejado de ellos._  

¿Su presencia significaría compeler a Draco? 

Harry se obligó a sí mismo a no preocuparse por eso. Él pediría derechos de invitado. Lucius podría dejarlo entrar o negarse. Si él se negaba, había otros lugares adonde ir. Si lo aceptaba, eso significaba que estaba aceptando el riesgo de que la mente de su hijo fuera posiblemente influenciada, por no mencionar la de su esposa y la suya propia. 

Draco tomaría más que eso, por supuesto. Él insistiría en que resolvieran los asuntos en un nivel más personal. Pero Harry sintió que podía aceptar eso. Él podría aceptar cualquier cosa en este momento. Realmente había una danza para casi todo. 

Dobby apareció en ese momento. —El señor Malfoy dice que el señor Harry Potter es bienvenido en su casa, señor —dijo, inclinándose. 

Harry sonrió distantemente. Estaba contento de que Lucius hubiera decidido dejar de ser estúpido. 

_Se aplica a más personas que sólo a él, ¿no?_

—El señor Malfoy dice que espera que el señor Harry Potter acepte sus disculpas —añadió Dobby, sus ojos demasiado grandes mirando fijamente a Harry. 

Harry asintió. —Por favor, adelante, y dile que si puedo perdonarlo por el diario, entonces puedo perdonarlo por esto. 

Dobby asintió, y desapareció de nuevo, justo cuando la puerta de la Mansión se abrió de golpe y la voz de Draco gritó: —¡Harry, Harry! 

Harry respiró hondo e hizo la segunda cosa más difícil que había hecho durante toda la noche: comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, en vez de alejarse. Estuvo dentro de las barreras en unos momentos, con ellas partiéndose para él como cortinas, y luego estaba caminando sobre la nieve, sus pies haciendo ruidos bruscamente descuidados, Fawkes moviéndose sobre su hombro como para sentirse más cómodo. 

Fawkes se vio obligado a tomar el aire con un graznido de sorpresa cuando Draco lo agarró y los tiró a la nieve, pero a Harry no le importó. Agarró a Draco, y lo agarró con fuerza, y pensó en los derechos de los invitados y en permitir que otros magos sangrepura tomaran riesgos, y nada más.

Lo que en realidad no entendió, un momento después, fue por qué la sensación de polvo regresó a sus ojos, y su rostro se crispó, y luego rompió a llorar. Y dejó que Draco lo escoltara a la calidez y la luz de la Mansión, porque aunque realmente había una danza para casi todo, no había una para eso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] **Wergeld** : fue una forma de compensación, normalmente pago como reparación exigido a una persona culpable de homicidio u otro tipo de muerte ilegal, aunque también podía ser exigido por cualquier otro crimen serio.


	28. Interludio: Otra carta de Severus Snape

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Interludio: Otra carta de Severus Snape**  

 

_24 de diciembre de 1993_

Para: Hellebore Shiverwood, Departamento de Familia Mágica y Servicios Infantiles

 

Estimada Señora Shiverwood, 

 

Mi nombre es Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Me he dado cuenta inesperadamente de que me estoy haciendo cargo de un niño de trece años después de largos años en los que no he tenido hijos. Si ha seguido al Profeta, ya sabe que este niño es Harry Potter, el hermano gemelo del Chico-Que-Vivió. 

Me encuentro bastante ansioso por asegurarme de estar haciendo lo correcto. Mientras que yo tuve una madre sangrepura y crecí con pleno conocimiento de muchas leyes y costumbres mágicas, mi padre era un muggle, y antes de cumplir los siete años sabía que no esperaba tener hijos. Por lo tanto, mi madre se olvidó de enseñarme las muchas danzas sangrepura que se ocupan de las relaciones entre padres e hijos. Me gustaría solicitar información de su departamento para que Harry conozca el legado sangrepura de su herencia, y también para saber cómo aprueba el Ministerio el tratamiento de niños. 

La buena opinión del Ministerio es importante para mí. Mientras el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, Rufus Scrimgeour, nos visitó recientemente a Harry y a mí, y fue lo suficientemente amable como para decir que pensaba que Harry podría quedarse conmigo, lo agradecería profundamente si el Departamento del Ministerio más interesado en casos como el mío y Harry podría hacer una recomendación con respecto a su tratamiento. Es sólo por la naturaleza inusual del caso de Harry que el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y no su oficina lo ha manejado. Confiaría en su consejo más que en el de ellos. 

Entiendo que parte de la información que estoy solicitando, cualquier cosa relacionada con las leyes sobre cuidado infantil, por ejemplo, es delicada. Tenga la seguridad de que no habría escrito esta carta si no estuviera preocupado por el bienestar de mi pupilo. Esta información se usará sólo para beneficiarlo. 

 

Con respeto,

Quedo a su disposición,

_Severus Snape._


	29. Compulsión contra compulsión

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 24: Compulsión contra compulsión**  

 

Snape se recuperó del vertiginoso remolino del Traslador, que una lechuza le había entregado junto con la carta de Narcissa, y miró alrededor de su lugar de aterrizaje. Era una habitación pequeña y agradable, cargada de ventanas con dibujos de escarcha, a través de las cuales Snape podía ver campos de nieve sin marcar. Un fuego ardía en un enorme hogar en la pared del fondo. Un elfo doméstico corrió hacia adelante con un vaso de líquido ámbar, que Snape aceptó y bebió lentamente. La calidez ayudó a combatir tanto el frío que había encontrado cuando viajaba fuera de Hogwarts para usar el Traslador y la sensación de náuseas que normalmente recibía de ese método de viaje. 

—Bienvenido, Severus. Me alegra que te hayas sentido capaz de venir a nuestro hogar, cuando tú y Lucius tuvieron recientemente un desacuerdo tan abrumador.

Snape se giró y se encontró con los ojos de Narcissa. La mujer llevaba un largo vestido blanco con plata en el corpiño y el dobladillo, que Snape reconoció vagamente como la ropa que usaba una bruja Oscura cuando quería que un invitado se sintiera cómodo en un lugar potencialmente hostil. Snape supuso que eso era bueno. Descubrió que le importaba poco, ahora mismo. _Siempre_ se había perdido la mayor parte de las sutilezas sangrepura, y quería ver a Harry. 

—Vine aquí por mi pupilo —dijo—. ¿Dónde está él? 

—En una habitación al final del pasillo, Profesor Snape —dijo Draco, y luego se deslizó a través de la puerta frente a Snape. 

Snape levantó sus cejas. La cara de Draco estaba—cambiada. Parecía haber pasado por una experiencia desgarradora, tanto por la tragedia como por el triunfo, y eso le había proporcionado una nueva profundidad en los ojos. Snape siempre había pensado que el chico probablemente tendría una como esa, dado su estado de sangrepura y su devoción por Harry, pero no había esperado que llegara tan pronto. 

Pero lo descartó, porque, aunque el cambio en Draco era intrigante, el niño tenía a sus padres para vigilarlo allí, y Harry no tenía a nadie hasta que él llegó. —Llévame con él —dijo. 

—En un momento, Severus —Narcissa se deslizó hacia adelante y le puso una mano en el brazo. Snape luchó por no quitarse la mano. Él la fulminó con la mirada. Narcissa sólo lo miró con calma, ojos azules y penetrantes—. No te di detalles en la carta porque no sabía cuál sería tu reacción, pero hay cosas que debes saber antes de hablar con Harry. 

Snape inclinó la cabeza y esperó. El nudo de tensión en su vientre empeoró. Había estado presente desde que recibió la carta de Narcissa, sin embargo, y podría esperar un momento más. Al menos ahora estaba en la misma casa que Harry, algo que había deseado que fuera cierto desde que el chico fue al Valle de Godric. 

Narcissa tomó una respiración profunda. —Por lo que Harry le dijo a Draco ayer- 

Snape profundizó su mirada. _¿Tuvieron a Harry aquí por lo menos un día y no me lo dijeron?_ Él recordaría eso. 

—… su madre intentó hacerle algo —dijo Narcissa—. No sabemos exactamente lo que era. Pero, sea lo que sea, se estrelló directamente a través de los escudos de ceguera sobre ella que ha estado manteniendo toda su vida. Él utilizó un ritual de justicia sangrepura para eliminar su magia, y luego vino aquí. 

Snape parpadeó. Durante un largo momento, no estuvo seguro de qué le sorprendió más: que Harry había tenido el buen sentido de huir a Malfoy Manor, o que Lily Potter, la mujer con la que había soñado destruir con frecuencia en los últimos meses, era ahora una Squib, o posiblemente una Muggle. 

—Llévame con él —repitió. 

— _Debes_ entender —la cara de Narcissa era implacable. Snape se preguntó si Harry se daría cuenta de que tenía otro protector aquí. _Probablemente no, si él todavía está en el estado en el que estaba cuando lo vi por última vez—._ Harry ha actuado de forma diferente desde que llegó aquí. Está usando las danzas para mantener su cordura. Si lo encuentras excesivamente formal, no esperes cambiarlo con unas pocas palabras —ella respiró hondo—. Creo que es sólo el ritual particular que Harry usó, en el que sabe que puede confiar en el juicio de la magia como algo seguro, lo que le impide romperse. Los rituales son las únicas cosas en las que confía en este momento. 

Snape asintió lentamente. _Eso_ encajaría con el chico que había visto dejar la escuela. Al menos Harry podría funcionar. 

—Todavía quiero verlo —dijo.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco, sorprendiendo a Snape, que había supuesto que una respuesta vendría de Narcissa. Se giró para mirar a su alumno, y descubrió que los ojos de Draco brillaban con determinación tan nítida y fría como la escarcha en los cristales de las ventanas—. Harry ha sido formal, pero es patéticamente obvio que todavía piensa que nos está compeliendo para que nos agrade. Quiero asegurarme de que pare con eso —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó las manos—. ¿Quieres ayudarme? 

Snape sonrió. Sabía que no era una sonrisa agradable, porque sus sonrisas nunca eran agradables, pero era la primera que llevaba desde que la carta de Narcissa lo había convocado. —Dirige el camino, Draco.

* * *

Harry se movió lentamente y abrió los ojos. Reconoció los efectos de un soplo de sueño en su mente inusualmente confusa y la forma en que le tomó dos o tres parpadeos antes de poder mover la cabeza. 

A él no le importaba. Había olido la pócima para dormir en la taza de leche que Draco le había traído anoche, y la había bebido de todos modos. Había necesitado descansar después de un muy extraño día de Navidad que pasó con los Malfoy, en el que todo era demasiado brillante y demasiado afilado, y las preguntas parecían llegar a sus oídos después de haberles dado sus respuestas. Narcissa y Draco le habían permitido ver el amanecer con ellos, que era una tradición que tenían casi todos los años, y luego simplemente sentarse en la habitación con ellos y disfrutar del calor mientras abrían los regalos. Harry no había visto a Lucius en absoluto.

Pero era el día después de Navidad, y Harry supuso que tendría que enfrentar las cosas. 

Se sentó y recogió sus gafas de la mesa al lado de la cama. Sus dedos temblaban mientras los ponía. No importaba, se dijo severamente. Él no estaba frente a ningún sangrepura en este momento. No necesitaba mantener la fachada de fuerza, y eso era todo lo que realmente era, lo que lo hacía parecer invulnerable. 

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y Harry giró su cabeza para ver a Draco y Snape entrar. 

Instantáneamente estaba en guardia. Harry estudió la cara de Snape, y vio al menos algo de conocimiento allí. Estaba agradecido de que los Malfoy hubieran esperado tanto antes de convocar a su tutor, y comprendió por qué lo habían hecho; Snape todavía era el que tenía control legal sobre él. Pero tendría que tener mucho cuidado de no sentir demasiado, de no querer mucho. De lo contrario, tenía una gran oportunidad de compeler a Snape contra sus dos voluntades. 

—Hola, señor —dijo, y vio como ambos tomaban posiciones en la habitación: Draco al pie de la cama donde las piernas de Harry no se extendían, Snape parado al lado de ella. Harry esperó a que Snape se sentara, y luego decidió que no iba a hacerlo. Harry asintió. Él podía entender eso. Snape probablemente quisiera poder moverse, colocar su varita entre ellos, si hubiera una forma de eludir la magia de Harry con un hechizo. Parecía que los días lejos de Harry le habían hecho a Snape al menos un poco bien. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con una emoción dura que ciertamente no era todo el afecto que Harry le había quitado. 

—Hola, Harry —dijo Snape, y su voz era lo suficientemente suave, pero con un borde de acero debajo. Harry se relajó un poco. _¿Habrá acusaciones, entonces? Puedo ofrecer mis disculpas formales, y podemos dejar esto atrás._

—Hemos venido a demostrarte que tus ridículas sospechas son ridículas —continuó Snape. 

Harry parpadeó. —¿Señor? — _Oh, por favor, no dejes que eso sea lo que creo que suena. No creo que mi magia haya dejado ir su mente después de todo…_  

—Me escuchaste —dijo Snape—. Cometí una serie de errores contigo en Hogwarts, y el mayor de ellos fue inclinarme ante tu testaruda lógica y tu insistencia en que elegí convertirme en tu guardián sólo porque me compeliste a hacerlo. Voy a _demostrar_ , señor Potter, que no es tan fácil obligarme a hacer lo que no quiero hacer. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Con el debido respeto, señor, necesita el tiempo lejos de mí para sanar —dijo—. Si sólo- 

—Y voy a demostrarte que realmente quiero ser tu amigo —interrumpió Draco, tan suavemente que Harry se dio cuenta de que debían haber hablado de esto antes de entrar a la habitación. _Bueno, por supuesto que sí,_ pensó. _Son Slytherins. Querrían tener un plan listo para atacar mi vulnerabilidad. Me pregunto si saben cuán vulnerables son ellos mismos._

—Podrías pensar que sí —dijo Harry—. Pero eso no significa que puedas convencerme. 

—Bueno, vamos a _hacerlo_ —dijo Draco, y su rostro se puso colorado. Harry conservó su postura tranquila, pero sintió una apretada y pequeña inquietud abrirse en sus entrañas—. No creo que tengamos la intención de hacer lo mismo —continuó Draco, y le lanzó a Snape una mirada rápida—, pero eso no significa que solo vamos a dejarlo. 

—Solicito formalmente que me des tiempo para prepararme —dijo Harry—. Cinco minutos, en nombre de Merlín —podía fortalecer y enfocar su magia hacia adentro en ese momento, pensó. En ese momento estaba acurrucada a su alrededor como una especie de serpiente enorme, perezosa y adormilada como lo había estado antes de que Draco y Snape entraran. Cinco minutos era todo lo que Harry necesitaría para guardarla. 

—No —dijo Draco.

Harry parpadeó. —Pero sabes el ritual, Draco —dijo—. Utilicé las palabras correctas. 

—Y no tengo que conceder su pedido —dijo Draco—. Soy el heredero del dueño de una casa que te ha dado derecho de invitado. He leído sobre esto. Las solicitudes que haga un invitado en nombre de Merlín pueden rechazarse, a menos que las haga a otro invitado. 

Harry aprovechó esa información tan rápido como pudo. En efecto, había olvidado esa advertencia particular a los rituales, pero había alguien más en la habitación que no tenía esa protección. Miró a Snape. —Solicito formalmente que me den un poco de tiempo para prepararme —dijo—. Cinco minutos, en nombre de Merlín.

Snape intercambió una mirada con Draco, y Draco asintió. —Tengo que hacer lo que me pide, me temo —dijo. 

Snape no parecía intimidado cuando salió por la puerta. Harry no entendió eso. Hubiera adivinado que Snape se vería desanimado, siempre y cuando mantuviera esta tonta e irracional reacción de tratar de convencer a Harry de que realmente no había compelido a nadie. Snape simplemente se veía más decidido, de la forma en que Draco lo hizo cuando Harry se volvió hacia él. 

—Juré que si volvías roto, volvería a armar las piezas —dijo Draco, cuando la puerta se cerró—. ¿Lo recuerdas? 

—Por supuesto, pero- 

—Y estoy aquí —dijo Draco—. Y nunca me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Harry. 

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza. —Me disculpo formalmente por compelerte cuando soy un invitado en tu casa —dijo—. Pensé que esto podría pasar cuando Fawkes me trajo aquí, pero estaba tan destrozado en ese momento que no podía pensar en otro santuario. Me disculparé con tu padre y- 

—Compéleme.  

Harry parpadeó hacia él. —¿Qué? 

—Crees que ya lo has hecho —dijo Draco, sus mejillas ruborizadas de un rojo intenso y enojado. Harry abrió la boca para señalar que a Narcissa y Lucius no les gustaría que su único hijo mostrara emociones tan poco atractivas, pero Draco siguió hablando, anulándolo—. Durante dos años y medio, crees que me has compelido. Y ahora te estás disculpando por tomar la paz y la seguridad que tanto necesitabas, porque piensas que sucedió lo mismo —la mano de Draco se estrelló contra la cama y se inclinó hacia adelante—. Así que una instancia más de control no va a hacer la diferencia. Hazme hacer algo que no quiero hacer.

Harry se estremeció cuando un aborrecimiento feroz se retorció en él. Su magia ciertamente estaba despierta ahora, silbando infelizmente en su oído. Harry evitó que se descontrolara al pensar en las antiguas familias sangrepura cuyos símbolos había aprendido durante su más tierna infancia, y al tener la magia haciendo sus símbolos en una tenue línea de luz detrás de él. —No puedo —susurró—. No me pidas eso, Draco. 

—¿No quieres? —la cara de Draco se había enrojecido aún más, por lo que ahora parecía que alguien había transformado su cabeza en una manzana. 

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Harry, y luego hizo una mueca cuando la habitación a su alrededor se estremeció—. Disculpa. 

Draco agitó una mano, en un gesto tan desdeñoso que no se molestó en completarlo. —Entonces, ¿cómo crees que me compeliste a sentir afecto por ti, _idiota estúpido_? Odias tanto la compulsión. ¿Alguna vez pondrías a alguien bajo ella con su permiso?

—Pero te puse bajo ella involuntariamente —susurró Harry—. Tu padre dijo que habías cambiado… no sabía… 

—Tan terrorífico como es para ti comprenderlo, Harry, hay un pequeño concepto llamado _perdón_ —dijo Draco, cortando la voz—. Elegiste perdonar a tus padres y a tu hermano por todas las estupideces que habían hecho, prácticamente para siempre. Y elegí perdonarte por la compulsión cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía lo que era una verdadera amistad para ti y qué no era. No hay forma de que pueda revisar los libros y encontrar todas mis reacciones en ellos. Soy tu amigo, y aunque puede haber comenzado con compulsión, continúa con mi pleno conocimiento sobre los riesgos de estar cerca de ti. Sí —agregó, antes de que Harry pudiera respirar—, eso incluye arriesgar mi vida. 

Harry no había estado a punto de decir eso; había estado a punto de hablar sobre el riesgo futuro para el libre albedrío de Draco, incluso si creía que podía elegir en este momento. Pero ahora sacudió la cabeza. —No —dijo—. No puedes perdonarme por eso. 

—¿Por qué no? —Draco empujó. 

—Porque…

—¿Porque qué? 

—Porque es probable que el deseo de perdonarme sea simplemente otra compulsión que induje en ti —dijo Harry, encontrando la respuesta y aferrándose a ella para salvar su vida—. Quiero tanto tu amistad que podría convencerte de pasar por toda esta farsa, solo para poder volver a verte. Nunca puedo saber qué es compulsión y qué no. 

—No, Harry, no puedes— dijo Snape, abriendo la puerta y volviendo a entrar. _Los cinco minutos deben haber terminado_ , pensó Harry, aunque deseaba que Snape se hubiera mantenido alejado por más tiempo—. Pero conozco mi propia mente. Soy un Oclumante entrenado, y he estado rodeado de magos poderosos que tenían una razón para desear compeler mi obediencia, el Señor Oscuro y Dumbledore. Conozco el toque de compulsión. Sé lo que siento en mi mente. No he sentido nada de eso de ti. 

—Eso probablemente solo significa que fue demasiado sutil para que te des cuenta —Harry no estuvo de acuerdo. Sus palmas sudaban, su magia se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Podía sentirse apoyado contra un acantilado, y no sabía qué pasaría cuando sintiera el aire bajo sus talones. No podía pensar en un ritual sangrepura apropiado para manejar esto. Si bien había sido la víctima de Lily, ellos eran las suyas, y hacían todo esto, incluso querer perdonarlo, debido a su influencia. 

—Harry —la voz de Snape casi gruñó—. ¿Crees que eres un mago más poderoso que Dumbledore? 

—No —dijo Harry de inmediato. Esta era una pregunta de la que sabía la respuesta, y como no podía pensar en una razón por la que quisiera que Snape lo preguntara, tal vez era el primer paso en el camino hacia la libertad, algo que había surgido independientemente de los pensamientos de Snape.  

—¿Qué hay del Señor Oscuro?

Harry se estremeció al recordar la sensación de la magia del Señor Oscuro deslizándose sobre él al final del primer año, pesada y potente, capaz de atarlo y derrotarlo con bastante facilidad. Era solo la habilidad innata del amor de Connor lo que había salvado sus vidas entonces. Por supuesto, Harry supuso que podría haber crecido más fuerte desde que había liberado la red fénix, pero seguramente la red le habría permitido usar todo el poder que tenía, porque estaba tratando de proteger a Connor entonces, y aprobaba ese propósito. Voldemort aún había triunfado sobre él. Y además, se había debilitado a sí mismo, un espíritu incorpóreo. Si Harry podía mejorar su fuerza a medida que disminuían sus restricciones, seguramente Voldemort también podría hacerlo. —No —susurró. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué crees que puedes compelerme, cuando logré luchar contra sus dos auras? —Snape estaba frunciendo el ceño ahora. 

Harry negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. El acantilado estaba detrás de él, partes de él se derramaban y salían al aire vacío. —No —dijo—. Yo… yo te compelí. Debo haberlo hecho. 

—¿Por qué? —Snape exigió. 

—Mi madre me dijo que puedo alimentarme de la magia de otros magos —dijo Harry. _Una ramita. Puedo agarrarme y aferrarme a esto—_. Si drené parte de tu magia, eso te debilitaría lo suficiente como para poder compelerte. 

Snape resopló. —Esa, también, es una habilidad que posee el Señor Oscuro —dijo—. Y lo vi emplearla con la suficiente frecuencia, aunque a costa de su propia fuerza durante días. No, señor Potter, no creo que lo hayas hecho. 

—Lo hice con mi madre —dijo Harry, y su forma rota en el suelo cuando el ritual de justicia había terminado con ella se hizo eco como una nota de música discordante en su mente. Snape y Draco no lo oyeron, o no les importó. No retrocedieron. Todavía lo estaban empujando por el acantilado. 

— _No_ lo hiciste —la voz de Draco fue un chasquido vicioso, un mordisco que le llegó como ninguno de los de Fenrir Greyback—. Conozco el ritual que usaste, Harry. Mi madre me lo explicó. No hay forma de que pueda confundirse. Te habría herido si estuvieras equivocado. Ciertamente no habría drenado la magia de tu madre a menos que ella lo mereciera por completo. Madre dice que tú también lo sabes, y que estabas seguro de que el ritual era correcto, o que no tendrías nada a lo que aferrarte. 

_Él tiene razón. Sé que el ritual es correcto. Sé que no podría estar equivocado._

Y ese fue el empujón que envió a Harry al precipicio. Cerró los ojos intensamente, encorvado sobre sí mismo, y esperó a tocar el fondo. Sus pensamientos giraron en caos a su alrededor. 

En ellos, rápido como una lanza, llegaron las últimas palabras de Draco.

—Eso significa que estaba _equivocada_ , Harry. Y también estaba equivocada sobre otras cosas. Como que compelieras a otras personas para que les agrades. Eso está mal. Soy tu amigo. Snape es tu tutor. Ella estaba _equivocada_ , Harry. 

Y Harry no podía pensar en nada para refutar eso. Admitir que su madre había tenido razón sobre él en cualquier aspecto socavaría el ritual de la justicia, y eso era correcto, eso era cierto, eso era absolutamente correcto… 

Harry no había notado la contradicción en su lógica. 

Él no se había permitido, en realidad, y no había estado en forma para darse cuenta cuando llegó con los Malfoy. 

Pero aquí estaba, y Harry trató de pensar en una forma de evitarlo, y no pudo, antes de que la contradicción se lo tragara. 

Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando de nuevo, y que Draco tenía sus brazos a su alrededor. Harry se aferró a él. Ya no caía, pero sus pensamientos y su magia aún corrían en círculos confusos. 

—Estoy aquí ahora —susurró Draco—. Supongo que podrías compelerme en el futuro, o podríamos aprender que algo específico es el resultado de la compulsión. Siempre hay esa posibilidad. Pero por ahora, estoy aquí, y elijo estar aquí, _soy_ tu amigo. Harry. Lo prometo.

Harry cerró los ojos y se aferró, consciente por primera vez de lo mucho que realmente necesitaba esto.

* * *

Snape observó la escena en silencio, mientras Harry temblaba en el abrazo de Draco. Sus lágrimas se habían secado casi tan pronto como llegaron, pero eso no molestó a Snape. Lo que le sorprendió fue que llegaran en absoluto. 

No era algo bueno, lo que habían hecho, Snape lo sabía, enfrentar a Harry cuando aún era vulnerable y actuar para llevar la verdad que querían que reconociera. Por otro lado, si hubieran esperado, Snape pensó que era muy posible que nunca lo hubieran convencido. Harry tenía la mayor habilidad para sanar que Snape había conocido, y Narcissa había dicho que estaba usando los rituales de sangre pura como un canal para sus pensamientos. Con el tiempo, simplemente habría crecido sobre las heridas en su ser como un sicómoro y se habría convertido en una persona más fuerte una vez más, pero sin la capacidad de perdonarse a sí mismo o escuchar a sus amigos. Y eso, al final, significaría otra ruptura. 

De esta forma, basándose en la única cosa de la que Narcissa había dicho que Harry estaba seguro, tuvieron la oportunidad de caminar hacia adelante. 

 _Ninguno de nosotros es amable,_ pensó Snape, cuando finalmente Draco desenrolló gentilmente sus brazos de Harry y asintió con la cabeza hacia él. _Sin embargo, estoy contento de que Draco tenga este tipo particular de desagrado dentro de él. Necesitaré ayuda con Harry en el futuro._

Dio un paso adelante y se sentó en la cama al lado de Harry, mientras Draco se deslizaba fuera de la habitación. Snape lo apreció, aunque sospechaba que era solo cortesía en la superficie y Draco escucharía en la puerta. 

Harry mantuvo su cabeza inclinada mientras susurraba, —Lo siento mucho por pensar que no conocías tu propia mente lo suficiente-

Snape sintió que sus cejas se levantaban con exasperación. _Siempre se las arregla para sentirse culpable por una cosa u otra, ¿no?_ —Detente —dijo bruscamente. 

Harry se encorvó un poco y esperó. Estaba temblando, notó Snape, aunque la habitación no estaba fría.

—Sé que tienes la capacidad de compeler a otros magos, si así lo deseas —dijo Snape casualmente—. Y parece que _podrías_ tener la capacidad de drenar la magia de otros magos —ahora que lo pensaba, creía que Harry había mencionado algo así al describir cómo Dumbledore trató de atacar a Draco, pero no parecía interesado en explorarlo, y Snape no lo había empujado—. Te aseguro que no estoy ansioso por ser tu víctima o tu sujeto de prueba. Sin embargo, _seré_ tu maestro en los intentos de controlar ambas habilidades. 

Harry levantó la vista por primera vez. Snape se armó de valor para no simplemente extender la mano y abrazar al chico. Sería consolar a Harry, pero también socavaría la seriedad de lo que le estaba diciendo. 

—¿No habías pensado en obtener enseñanza? —preguntó e hizo que su voz se congelara—. Esa es la primera señal de genuino descuido con tu magia que he visto de ti, entonces. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Pensé que Connor podría enseñarme —susurró—. Ya que él tiene la capacidad de compeler a otros magos también. 

—¿Y pensaste que su habilidad se parecía a la tuya? —preguntó Snape. 

Harry asintió, vacilante. 

—No son iguales —dijo Snape—. La capacidad de compulsión que posee tu hermano, y Black—no fue capaz de mantener el odio fuera de su voz, pero afortunadamente, Harry no reaccionó—, son dones mágicos específicos, como el Pársel. Tu habilidad de compeler a otros magos es más bien un efecto secundario de tu magia, que llama a otros magos. Dumbledore tiene ambas habilidades, al igual que el Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, sólo tienes una. Si tuvieras la otra, habría visto signos de eso cuando entré en tu mente el año pasado. 

Harry asintió. Snape había pensado que el chico ya lo entendía, pero contuvo su impaciencia. Resultó ser increíblemente fácil. Junto a la importancia de la victoria que habían ganado con Harry hoy, los pequeños matices de lo que él podría o no saber ya no importaban.

Y tal vez el chico nunca había estado de un humor tan receptivo a escuchar, tan probable que las palabras tuvieran un impacto en su mente. Recordando eso, Snape eligió cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras. 

—Tu hermano no puede enseñarte. Y, después de lo que le sucedió a Lily, no estoy seguro de que él quisiera hacerlo. 

Harry respiró hondo y su rostro palideció. Pero él asintió. Había considerado, entonces, lo que le costarían sus acciones con el resto de la gente que había vivido con él (Snape se negó a dignificarlos con el título de "familia" más). _Bien. Eso hará las cosas más fáciles._

—Te enseñaré —dijo Snape—. Te enseñaré todo lo que necesites saber: Oclumancia, Legeremancia, Pociones, Artes Oscuras. Lo que sea que preserve tu vida y asegure que no solo sobrevivas, sino que vivas. Has tenido suficiente dolor y pena en tu vida, Harry. Te aseguro que cualquier resentimiento que haya causado porque seas el hijo de James murió en su primer año, y cuando te seguí al final del segundo, supe a qué me arriesgaba. He elegido una y otra vez correr los riesgos —con alivio, notó que Harry lo estaba _escuchando_ , esta vez, y sus ojos se ensanchaban constantemente—. No te abandonaré. 

Harry cerró los ojos bruscamente. 

Snape, incapaz de contener el impulso por más tiempo, se acercó y lo atrajo hacia sí. Harry no lo miró mientras se inclinaba contra él, y Snape estaba contento por eso. No pensó que Harry hubiera querido ver la expresión en la cara de Snape. 

_Lo que Harry le hizo a Lily es un comienzo. Pero no es suficiente. Nada me satisfará salvo su completa destrucción. Y él no ha tocado a James ni a Black._

_Será un placer asegurar su destrucción._

* * *

Harry se detuvo cautelosamente en la entrada de la habitación. Había pensado en no venir; el ritual que Lucius usó para solicitar esta reunión le daba la oportunidad de rechazarlo. Pero las cosas habrían estado tensas, tensas e infelices en Malfoy Manor por el resto de su estadía, y Harry tenía la intención de durar hasta que regresara a Hogwarts. Tendría que arriesgarse a las posibilidades de que Lucius lo lastimara. 

Pensó que eran pequeñas, de todos modos. Narcissa y Draco harían… bueno, harían algo realmente horrible a Lucius si lastimaba a Harry. Él no estaba seguro de lo que sería. Descubrió que no quería pensar en eso. Era suficiente saber que estaban allí, su presencia protectora lo envolvía incluso cuando no estaban en la misma habitación, y que Snape estaba detrás de ellos también. Se había negado a irse a menos que Harry volviera a Hogwarts con él, y como Draco no quería eso, había conseguido una invitación para quedarse. 

A Harry aún le costaba creer que sintieran afecto por él, pero no podía no creerlo. Ya no. Supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse. 

—Adelante, señor Potter. 

Lucius se enderezó del hogar, en el que había estado hurgando—innecesariamente, ya que los elfos domésticos, por supuesto, mantenían el fuego encendido—y lo miró atentamente. Harry parpadeó. No había visto a Lucius desde que le reveló su habilidad compulsiva, y ni Narcissa ni Draco habían mencionado nada alterado sobre su apariencia. No se había dado cuenta de que había una gran huella roja en la mejilla de Lucius. 

Se guardó de jadear, lo que sería una ruptura en la danza, además de grosero, e inclinó la cabeza, yendo hacia una de las dos sillas. Eran los únicos muebles en la habitación, y eran severos, de madera oscura y tela blanca. Harry sabía que los colores, emparejados, significaban disculpas en uno de los rituales silenciosos más antiguos. Él no pensó que fuera una coincidencia. 

Lucius tomó la silla frente a él. Por un momento, se miraron en silencio. Harry no sabía lo que Lucius veía. _Él_ veía a un mago sangrepura que parecía haber presenciado una guerra.

 _O estaba a punto de presenciar una,_ pensó Harry, y luego se estremeció. _Bueno, eso es verdad._

—Señor Potter —dijo Lucius, rompiendo el silencio—, necesito pedirle que acepte dos regalos de mi parte —hizo un gesto, y una caja blanca se levantó del suelo a su lado y se acercó a Harry—. Primero, este. 

Harry abrió la caja cautelosamente, su magia tarareando a su alrededor; vio a Lucius hacer una mueca de dolor, aunque no dijo una palabra. Tuvo que luchar para evitar quedarse boquiabierto cuando vio lo que había dentro. Era el regalo de la tregua para el solsticio de invierno, la rama de mármol tallado de un olivo, símbolo de paz y negociación continuaba. Era tradicional que los magos que dieran el regalo le agregaran un pequeño encantamiento, generalmente uno que hacía que la rama brillara y pareciera viva, con el fin de mostrar su poder y recordar al destinatario las ventajas de aliarse con ellos.

Lucius había agregado la deslumbrante aura dorada de un hechizo que Harry conocía bastante bien. Lo había estudiado en profundidad en las historias de la Primera Guerra, aunque nunca lo había proyectado o esperaba verlo proyectado. Levantó los ojos lentamente a la cara de Lucius. 

Lucius lo confirmó en voz alta por él, aunque no era necesario. —Rompe la rama —dijo—, y el daño vendrá a mí. 

—¿Qué se romperá? —preguntó Harry, oyendo su propia voz como por un túnel largo. Eso no había sido inusual desde que llegó a la Mansión, pero esta vez, el impacto no fue por lo que le había hecho a Lily. Bajó la vista hacia el Encantamiento, pero no podía descifrarlo sólo por mirar—. ¿Tu brazo o tu pierna? 

Lucius mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa muy débil. Harry pensó que estaba dirigido más contra sí mismo que Harry. —Mi cuello. 

Harry tomó suavemente la rama y vio a Lucius estremecerse a lo largo de la conexión que lo unía. —Me diste un arma contra ti en el caso de la traición —dijo, al escuchar la maravilla en su voz. 

Lucius resopló. —De lo contrario, no habría usado ese encantamiento, Potter. 

Harry lo miró cuidadosamente. Él no habría confiado en protestas de dolor, por supuesto, o simples disculpas, y Lucius lo sabía. Parecía que cuando decidía ceder, no lo hacía a medias. 

Por supuesto, acababa de subir la danza-tregua. Harry tendría que pensar en un regalo que fuera una respuesta adecuada para este, y eso significaba, propiamente, hacerse igual de vulnerable. 

Harry volvió a poner la rama en la caja, y luego asintió. —¿Y el segundo regalo, señor Malfoy? 

Lucius hizo un gesto de nuevo, probablemente realizando un hechizo no verbal en lugar de hacer magia sin varita, y una segunda caja se levantó detrás de él. Ésta se abrió en el camino a Harry, para que pudiera ver un frasco de vidrio anidado dentro de él. El vial contenía una pequeña cantidad de líquido oscuro. Cuando pudo verlo de cerca, Harry se dio cuenta de que era sangre. 

Se encontró con los ojos de Lucius. —¿Y esto? 

—Tres gotas de mi sangre —dijo Lucius—. Di tres gotas a aquellos que trataban de resucitar al Señor Oscuro, cuando amenazaron a Draco. Lo usaron para determinar mis verdaderas intenciones —hizo una pausa, e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, en un movimiento tal que su barbilla le cubrió la garganta—. Pensé que era apropiado —añadió en voz baja—, dar tres gotas de sangre a quien salvó la vida de mi hijo. 

»Feliz Navidad, señor Potter. ¿Acepta mis disculpas? 

Harry se contuvo de la respuesta inmediata que quería dar. Esto no se trataba de Draco o Narcissa, sin importar cuán grande fuera su papel en la decisión de Lucius de ceder ante él. Tenía que considerar, racionalmente, lógicamente, con frialdad, si confiaba o no en que Lucius no lo lastimaría. 

Y lo hizo, se dio cuenta, un poco sorprendido. La rama aseguró su confianza. Lo mismo hizo las tres gotas de sangre. 

Y también lo hizo el conocimiento, claro en los ojos de Lucius mientras entrecerraba los ojos para no pensar en el dolor de cabeza que la magia de Harry le estaba dando, que podía destruir completamente a Lucius, con rama o sin rama, si Lucius alguna vez lo traicionaba. Él era más fuerte que Lucius. Los rituales sangrepura eran una manera de reconocer ese poder sin llegar a los golpes, y dejar que todos preservaran su orgullo. Ese era su propósito más antiguo y más sagrado. 

—Las acepto —dijo Harry en voz baja. 

Lucius dio una pequeña y salvaje sonrisa. Harry le devolvió una que sospechaba se parecía mucho. Lo que Lucius y él tenían no tenía nada que ver con la amistad que Harry tenía con Draco, ni con el lazo tal vez de amistad, tal vez parental, que tenía con Narcissa, pero de todos modos era una comprensión.

* * *

_2 de enero de 1994_

_Harry Potter:_  

Haz que Severus te traiga a la escuela de inmediato. Sé que él está allí contigo. 

Tu madre ha sido despojada de magia, y tu padre ha abandonado el Valle de Godric sin decirle a nadie a dónde se ha ido. Tu hermano está fuera de sí, y Sirius no está mucho mejor. Remus me devuelve las cartas sin abrir. 

Es hora de que tú y yo hablemos. 

_Albus Dumbledore._


	30. He sido hermano de los lobos

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítuo 25: He sido hermano de los lobos**  

 

—¿Estás seguro? 

Harry frunció los labios en una sonrisa. Nervioso como estaba, pensó que Draco estaba teniendo un mal momento, con la forma en que le preguntaba a Harry si estaba seguro, si estaba listo. —Estoy seguro. Y pronto estarás allí para el inicio del trimestre, así que no es como si estuviéramos separados durante un largo período de tiempo. 

Draco frunció el ceño. —Simplemente no entiendo por qué no dejas que vaya contigo ahora, pero sí a Snape —se había movido un poco, como para proteger a Harry con su cuerpo de la chimenea por la que estaban a punto de pasar. Estaban en la antecámara en la que Snape había entrado la semana pasada, y al escuchar a Snape decirlo, no hubo ningún cambio excepto que la escarcha en las ventanas era más pesada. 

—Porque Dumbledore no puede manipularlo tan fácilmente —dijo Harry, y esperó serenamente mientras Draco chisporroteaba a través de su protesta. Cuando terminó, Harry continuó—. Inténtalo, Draco, pero aún no eres tan experimentado en manipulación. Y, de todos modos, estás aprendiendo las danzas sangrepura. Dumbledore no se quedará con ellas. Él sabe que no puede desafiarme en ese terreno, no con el ritual que le hice a mi madre. En su lugar, va a probar diferentes trucos. 

—¿Cómo qué? —Draco insistió, cruzando sus brazos. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Chantaje emocional, creo. Probablemente también algo legal, a pesar de que no puede hacer que el Ministerio me arreste por convertir a mi madre en una Muggle. 

—Quiero lastimarlo —dijo Draco. 

—Y es por _eso_ que no puedes ir todavía —dijo Harry suavemente—. Lo prometo, Draco, nos veremos en poco tiempo, y tendré al Profesor Snape conmigo. ¿No confías en que él me cuide? 

—No de la misma manera —dijo Draco, y pateó el pie, y le dio la espalda para poder mirar fijamente a la chimenea y ponerse de mal humor. Luego, bruscamente, levantó la cabeza y se volvió nuevamente—. ¡Nunca te di un regalo de Navidad! —exclamó. 

—Entonces puedes dármelo cuando vuelvas a la escuela —dijo Harry. 

—¿Y dónde está mi regalo? —Draco estaba frunciendo el ceño. 

—En la escuela —dijo Harry—. Quería dártelo en persona. 

Draco le sonrió y podría haber dicho algo más, pero Snape entró a la habitación y asintió con la cabeza hacia Harry. —Dado que el Director solicitó nuestra presencia tan precipitadamente —dijo—, creo que no sería inteligente decepcionarlo. 

—Por supuesto que no, señor —asintió Harry, y dio un paso adelante. Snape estaba tenso junto a él. Harry no estaba sorprendido. También estaba tenso, a pesar de todas las garantías que le había dado a Draco de que todo estaba bien. 

Pero no tendría muchas posibilidades de _no_ estar tenso. Tendría que lanzarse hacia adelante y hacer todo lo posible para sobrevivir y ganar. Era la misma mentalidad que lo mantuvo vivo durante la batalla al final del primer año con Voldemort, cuando ya se retorcía bajo el hechizo _Crucio_. Dolía, por supuesto que dolía, pero ¿qué? Él estaba marchando hacia la guerra. Eso _siempre_ dolía. 

 _Al menos mi madre me entrenó bien para enfrentar a mis enemigos,_ pensó, y luego trató de no pensar en eso, porque no le gustaba pensar en la Muggle que lo había traído al mundo si podía evitarlo. 

Snape tomó una pizca de polvo Flú del manto, agarró el hombro de Harry por un momento, y luego arrojó el polvo a las llamas. —¡Hogwarts! —gritó, mientras el fuego se ponía verde, y se sumergió. 

Harry se quedó un momento para abrazar a Draco, quien pareció abruptamente nervioso por dejarlo ir, e intentó decir algo. Pero Harry no se quedó lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que era. Temía que pudiera romper los frágiles escudos que ya estaba construyendo a su alrededor.

* * *

 —Señor Potter, Severus. Pasen, por favor.

Harry levantó su cabeza y entró a la oficina con Snape justo detrás de él, en su hombro derecho. Dumbledore ya no usaba su nombre, entonces. Harry pensó que era una especie de honestidad, preparando el campo de batalla por delante. Ya no intentaría la imagen del abuelo. 

Por supuesto, sus ojos fijos en Harry estaban brillantes de disgusto y furia, y Harry sabía que la honestidad no era lo mismo que acostarse y rendirse. 

—Siéntese, señor Potter —dijo Dumbledore bruscamente. Hizo un gesto hacia las dos sillas frente al escritorio. 

—Preferiría permanecer de pie, gracias —dijo Harry. Su voz salió de sus labios, perfectamente practicada y fría. Sintió que Snape daba un pequeño temblor de sorpresa, pero los ojos de Dumbledore se estrecharon aún más. 

—Me gustaría que seamos iguales para esta discusión, señor Potter —dijo. 

—Entonces tome asiento primero. 

Snape tomó aliento como para decir algo, pero lo dejó en silencio. Harry estaba seguro de que Snape lo habría amonestado a ser más cuidadoso, no a enfrentar al Director tan sin rodeos. Se requería la astucia de Slytherin, habría dicho, no la temeridad de Gryffindor. 

Pero a Harry no le importó. Sabía que no era la manera delicada, indirecta y habitual con la que él y Dumbledore se acercaban, no con el estado en que estaba sumido. Además, lo delicado e indirecto no había funcionado en el pasado. Habían establecido una tregua, y Dumbledore había comenzado de inmediato a socavarlo con cosas como sus mensajes al Ministerio. Harry había respondido de la misma manera sutil, y Dumbledore todavía no se había detenido. Más que cualquier otra cosa, Harry quería que se _detuviera_.

No pensó por un momento que pudiera persuadir al Director para que dejara de interferir en su vida. Lo que haría sería negarse a jugar tantos juegos como le fuera posible. Esta era una batalla. No dejaría que Dumbledore fingiera que ya no lo era. Trataría al Director tanto como lo haría con Lucius, salvo que realmente confiaba más en Lucius. 

Dumbledore lentamente se sentó detrás del escritorio. Harry enseguida se dirigió a la silla más cercana. Estaba colocada lo suficientemente alta desde el piso que tendría que subir a él como un niño y sentarse con las piernas colgando. 

Harry dejó salir su magia en un breve y controlado golpe. La silla se encogió hasta que estuvo más cerca de la altura de un niño de trece años. Se sentó y se encontró con los ojos de Dumbledore. Sí, había miedo allí, e incertidumbre, y algo que Harry no creía que _fuera_ un odio furioso, pero que podía convertirse en algo muy fácil. 

_Bueno. Si estoy nervioso, él debería estarlo también._

—He recibido noticias sobre lo que ha hecho —comenzó Dumbledore, las palabras agudas como una bofetada. Obviamente había reconocido al menos algunas de las tácticas que Harry estaba usando, y trató de adaptarlas para su propia ventaja. 

—Me lo dijo en la carta, Director —dijo Harry—. Sin embargo, su fraseología fue interesante. Dijo que mi madre había _sido despojada_ de su magia. ¿Eso significa que no se da cuenta de lo que sucedió en realidad? —mantuvo su cara inocente y sin entrenamiento, y sintió a Snape temblar en su propio asiento, esta vez con risa. Harry sintió su propia diversión triste, distante. Parecía que no podía dejar de ser completamente Slytherin. 

—Sé que invocó un ritual fuera de lugar para despojarla de su magia —dijo Dumbledore—. Un ritual de venganza. 

—Un ritual de justicia, Director —dijo Harry—. Utilicé la caja de reparaciones de los Potter, y puse su magia dentro de ella. Hubiera perdido _mi_ poder si hubiese llamado a la caja y realmente fuera sólo venganza —sabía que su voz sonaba con acero. A él no le importaba. Dumbledore era un idiota, si realmente creía que iba a hacer que Harry dudara del ritual que había usado, y que era el núcleo de la frágil certeza que Harry sabía que había pasado por su mente en este momento.

—No estoy hablando de su intención —dijo Dumbledore, inclinándose hacia adelante—. Estoy hablando de sus efectos. ¿Sabes que has privado a tu madre de todas las posibilidades de una vida normal? La he visto. Es una muggle, sin la más mínima magia. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá ahora, rodeada día tras día por personas que tienen poderes que nunca podrá volver a ejercer? El castigo fue demasiado duro, Harry.

Harry fortaleció su corazón. Podía ver la figura rota en el piso si miraba a su mente. Él no estaba investigando. —Nunca hubiera esperado que dijera que los Muggles no tenían una vida normal, Director. Después de todo, ha pasado toda su vida predicando las virtudes de protegerlos, de considerarlos como personas al igual que los magos. “Sólo nuestros talentos son diferentes”, dice una cita de uno de sus discursos más famosos. “Nuestras almas son iguales” —podría citar ese discurso sin problemas. Podría citar todo sin problemas, si Dumbledore lo pidiera. Había ventajas de que se le hiciera estudiar y memorizar libros de historia desde que podía leer—. Lily Potter no es menos de lo que alguna vez fue. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que lo es? 

Snape definitivamente intentaba no reírse ahora. Dumbledore se inclinó aún más, su rostro se puso serio y decepcionado. —Para alguien que ha sido mágico, Harry, la pérdida sigue siendo un duro golpe —dijo—. Debes darte cuenta de eso. 

—¿Y los golpes que me ha dado, Director? —Harry dejó que su voz se levantara. _Déjalo pensar que estoy a punto de perder el control._ Dumbledore realmente debería ver su magia en lugar de los indicadores visibles de la voz y la cara, y por el momento, su magia reposaba inmóvil a su alrededor—. La forma en que ella me entrenó. La red fénix. La forma en que intentó ponerme la red fénix otra vez, después de hacerme creer que podría tener una familia y que ella entendía lo que había hecho mal —Snape se sacudió. Harry lo ignoró. Sí, no le había dicho a Snape ni a los Malfoy qué había hecho exactamente Lily para enojarlo tanto, pero eso era porque no tenía una razón para revivirlo con ellos. Con Dumbledore, la tenía. Los ojos del Director estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Harry se rio, y supo que el sonido era duro, y no le importó—. Nunca debió haberle aconsejado que hiciera eso, Director. Por supuesto que me resistí. Era lo único que me podría haber enojado lo suficiente como para usar el ritual de la justicia. _Nunca_ volveré a estar atado. _Nunca_. 

El Director parecía viejo y extremadamente cansado. —Harry —murmuró—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que sucederá si tu magia no está atada? 

Harry levantó sus cejas burlonamente hacia él. —¿Cree que voy a convertirme en el próximo Señor Oscuro? 

—No lo creo, Harry. Lo _sé_ , dado de dónde viene tu poder —Dumbledore parecía envejecer ante sus ojos—. Tu madre debe haberte contado sobre el talento que tienes para alimentarte de la magia de otros magos. Eso es algo intrínsecamente malo. 

—¿Qué, como el Pársel? —preguntó Harry—. No lo creo, Director, ahora sé la diferencia entre la magia de la Luz y la Oscura, ya que he estado bajo la red fénix. No creo que la capacidad de hablar con las serpientes sea Oscura, y no creo que me convertiré en alguien malvado sólo porque mi magia esté libre. 

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. —Todavía pondrás en peligro a otros estudiantes, mi querido muchacho. No puedo dejarte ir a Hogwarts con tu magia sin control. 

Harry rechinó los dientes. Tenía que admitir que no había visto eso venir. Pero pensó que aún podía responder. —Estoy entrenando —dijo—. El profesor Snape ha aceptado gentilmente entrenarme y evitar que mis habilidades dañen a otros magos. Él es un Oclumante entrenado. Puede decirme cuándo estoy afectando sus pensamientos y su magia. Y ha servido a dos Señores —no pudo evitar agregar—. Sabrá lo que sucederá para hacer que me convierta en uno, y evitar que eso suceda. 

Miró a Snape por primera vez desde que entraron en la oficina, y vio los vigilantes ojos oscuros fijos en su rostro. Snape asintió una vez. Harry estaba contento. Ahora, realmente no importaría si su voluntad vacilara un poco, o si tuviera ganas de abandonar el camino porque era demasiado difícil. Snape estaría allí, empujándolo hacia adelante, y una vez que Snape había decidido algo, no se rendía. 

—Eso es un problema —dijo Dumbledore, su voz apenas un suspiro—. Severus ha servido a dos Señores, quiero decir. Si fuera más ampliamente conocido… si se confirmara que todavía tiene la Marca Tenebrosa, por ejemplo… 

Harry se sentó derecho y se encontró con los ojos de Dumbledore. _Él está amenazando a una persona que me importa_. Su magia temblaba, queriendo ser desatada, pero este no era un problema que pudiera resolverse con magia. 

 _Sube las apuestas. Como parece que sólo entiende cuán venenosas son estas cuchillas cuando apuntan hacia él, lo haré._  

—Eso sería una pena —dijo Harry casualmente—. Desde que perder al Profesor Snape lo haría perder al Profesor Black, también, ¿y dónde encontraría magos competentes para cubrir ambas posiciones? 

La cara de Dumbledore se puso blanca.

—Estoy _cansado_ de esto —dijo Harry, con los ojos fijos en los de Dumbledore—. Debe saber a estas alturas que no me daré por vencido. Y, sin embargo, sigue amenazando con despedir al Profesor Snape, como si eso hiciera que me inclinara. _No voy a inclinarme_. Amenaza a mi tutor, y amenazaré al hombre por el que enviaste a Peter a Azkaban. 

Dumbledore estaba sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Harry no podía decir si la conmoción y el dolor que llevaba ahora eran reales o fingidos. —Harry, él es tu padrino —murmuró. 

—No se merece el título —gruñó Harry, y se sorprendió al oírse pronunciar las palabras incluso cuando pasaban por sus labios. No se había dado cuenta de que _este_ tipo de furia estaba bajo la superficie, caliente e hirviendo, tan diferente de la furia fría que había utilizado para llevar a cabo el ritual de la justicia—. Ha ayudado a Connor más que a mí este año. Dudó de mí el año pasado. Me mintió acerca de todo lo importante en su vida. Usted hizo que Peter se sacrificara por él al igual que me hizo un sacrificio por Connor. No quiero protegerlo más, Profesor —apretó sus dedos frente a él—. Preferiría no hacer esto público, Director, pero lo haré si fuerza el pasado del Profesor Snape a la luz pública. En el momento en que todo el mundo oiga hablar sobre el antiguo Mortífago que trabaja en Hogwarts, todos escucharán sobre el loco Profesor Black que trabajaba en Hogwarts con un talento Oscuro y una afición por tratar de matar a su ahijado; el que se salvó de la muerte o Azkaban porque usted convenció a alguien para ir a prisión en su lugar —hizo una pausa con delicadeza—. De hecho, algunas personas ya lo saben —estaba seguro de que a eso se refería la carta de Starborn, cuando había escrito que Harry debería preguntar qué había salvado a Sirius de Azkaban. 

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio por largos momentos. Harry encontró sus ojos directamente. Podía sentir la luz penetrante de Legeremancia, pero rebotaba directamente desde sus escudos de Oclumancia. 

Detrás de esos escudos, Harry sabía, él era terriblemente vulnerable. Pero había venido preparado para casi todo lo que Dumbledore le arrojó hasta ahora. Iba a continuar haciéndolo. Iba a seguir asistiendo a Hogwarts, y continuaría teniendo a Snape como su guardián. 

—¿Crees que alguien te creería? —Dumbledore preguntó por fin. Su voz era sin emociones. 

—Estoy seguro de que Rita Skeeter estaría feliz de hacerlo —dijo Harry con frialdad—. Parece bastante fascinada conmigo. 

Dumbledore asintió, una, dos veces, y luego dijo: —Muy bien, Harry. Puedes continuar asistiendo a Hogwarts, y el profesor Snape puede continuar trabajando aquí —se volvió y abrió una de las cajas en un estante detrás de él, sacando un fajo de papeles—. Sin embargo, me temo que ya no puede seguir siendo tu guardián. 

—¿No? —preguntó Harry con los labios entumecidos. 

—No —Dumbledore extendió los papeles en su escritorio—. Verán, con el hechizo Oscuro que tus padres tenían desaparecido, ya no hay ninguna razón para alejarlos de ti. El Ministerio acordó otorgarle la custodia a Severus Snape por el tiempo que el Departamento de Aplicación de Ley Mágica estuviera investigando a tus padres. Ahora que el hechizo se ha ido, puedes volver con ellos —le lanzó a Harry una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, junto con una sonrisa brillante—. A menos que puedas dar alguna razón para mantenerte alejado de ellos, por supuesto. 

Harry apretó los puños. _El bastardo_. Oh, podía decirle al Ministerio la verdad con bastante facilidad, pero eso significaría dejar que todos supieran lo que su madre le había hecho, arrastrando todo el desastre otra vez. Harry quería que terminara. El ritual había sido toda la justicia que pretendía tomar. No vería vilipendiada y crucificada a su familia frente al mundo mágico horrorizado y mórbidamente curioso. Él había terminado con Lily. Dejaría que James, Sirius y Remus se enfrentaran a él en sus propios términos. Y él era el hermano de Connor ahora y para siempre. Connor no merecía estar frente al circo mediático que resultaría. 

—Harry —siseó Snape—. Deberían saberlo. Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para mantenerme como tu guardián, y si eso significa decirle al Ministerio… 

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta de la oficina. Dumbledore sonrió. —Ah —dijo—. Ese debería ser el representante del Ministerio. Pedí que se uniera a nosotros, trayendo los documentos para transferir tu custodia a tus padres, Harry. Tendrás que elegir, en un momento, entre la verdad y la mentira. Elige bien —se sentó detrás de su escritorio y sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió. 

Harry, congelado, vio la sonrisa de Dumbledore desaparecer en el mismo momento en que una voz suave dijo: —Me disculpo terriblemente por la demora, Albus, viejo. Pero me temo que ha habido un pequeño problema con el papeleo.

Harry se giró, incrédulo, feliz, al ver a Rufus Scrimgeour en la entrada. Su expresión de disculpa era casi perfecta, a excepción de la luz en sus ojos, que estaban fijos en Dumbledore. Nunca reconoció a Harry cuando avanzó cojeando y dejó el puñado de papeles que tenía cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio del Director. No era necesario, pensó Harry. Podía ver la esencia del plan del Auror desde aquí. 

 _Oh, bellamente hecho, señor,_ pensó, con la misma admiración con la que había leído acerca de familias Oscuras sobrepasando a otras en el pasado. _Oh, maravillosamente hecho._  

Estaba absolutamente seguro, incluso antes de que Dumbledore comenzara a revisar los documentos, de que todo esto era perfectamente legal. Scrimgeour no lo tendría de otra manera. Observó a Dumbledore con paciente seriedad mientras miraba a través de los trozos de pergamino, y asintió cuando el Director lo miró. 

—Sí, Albus, lo siento —dijo, con océanos de pesar en su voz—. Pero sabes que no podemos hacer una excepción al procedimiento adecuado ni siquiera para ti —logró decir eso sin ningún énfasis en absoluto. Harry estaba más que impresionado—. Todos los formularios deben completarse de manera absolutamente correcta y por triplicado. Recibimos sólo una copia de cada uno, y faltaba la mayor parte de la información vital —Scrimgeour se encogió de hombros—. Estoy seguro de que se arreglará correctamente con el tiempo. Sin duda, fue un error en algún momento, pero, mientras tanto, tendré que pedirte que completes los formularios otra vez. 

Hizo una pausa, luego sacó una última hoja de pergamino de su capa y la colocó cuidadosamente, con cuidado, en el centro de la mesa. —Y estos —dijo—. Fueron los resultados del examen que hicimos a Lily Potter, sólo para estar absolutamente seguros de que ella había vuelto a la normalidad. No estoy seguro de lo que pasó, Albus, en realidad. Probablemente estaba teniendo un mal día, pobrecita. No todos los días uno se recupera de un hechizo Oscuro en la mente, pero hasta que podamos ver alguna señal de que recupere su magia normal, me temo que no podemos liberar al joven Harry aquí bajo su custodia. Podría tener un poder errático y herirlo, después de todo. Y estoy seguro de que ninguno de nosotros quiere que el chico tenga un guardián que lo lastime. 

Dumbledore había sido completamente detenido. Harry quería reírse tanto, pero se las arregló para bajar la cabeza y poner una mano sobre su boca, haciendo suaves ruidos de resoplidos en su lugar. Scrimgeour le dio una mirada suave, tanto como para decir que no sabía lo que Harry encontraba tan divertido en todo este asunto mortalmente serio. Snape estaba recostado en su silla, sus ojos brillando mientras se fijaban en Scrimgeour. 

—Me aseguraré de que los formularios estén completados correctamente, Auror Scrimgeour —dijo Dumbledore, y examinó todos los documentos. Su detención sólo había durado unos momentos, Harry vio. Encontraría una forma. Pero al menos no estaba diciendo que Harry tuviera que regresar con sus padres ahora mismo; sólo por eso, pensó Harry, le debía una a Scrimgeour. 

—Asegúrate, Albus —Scrimgeour movió un dedo—. No hay nada más importante que el papeleo debidamente completado, especialmente en un caso como este —se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dando una última mirada a Harry y Snape—. ¿Vienen? —preguntó—. Me gustaría tener una entrevista más con el joven señor Potter aquí, para asegurarme de que ha sido tratado bien. 

—Por supuesto —Dumbledore no tuvo más remedio que decir, aunque miró a Harry con ojos feroces. 

Harry le sonrió amablemente. Así que las cosas no habían sido resueltas permanentemente, todavía no, pero supuso que había sido un tonto al pensar que lo estarían. Al menos pudo salir de la oficina sin más heridas mentales y con una idea de las tácticas que Dumbledore probaría ahora. Él lo consideraría una victoria. 

—Por supuesto, Auror Scrimgeour —dijo, y se levantó. Snape se movió muy cerca de su costado. Harry estaba contento. No confiaba del todo en que Dumbledore no lanzara una maldición a su espalda. Merlín, no confiaba en que Dumbledore hiciera algo más que tratar de controlarlo y proteger a Sirius. 

Mientras bajaban por la escalera móvil, Harry miró a Scrimgeour y dijo: —Gracias, señor. 

—Se estaba metiendo en mi Ministerio —explicó Scrimgeour pacíficamente—. No te metes en mi Ministerio. Simplemente no lo haces —hizo una pausa, y negó con la cabeza—. Además, imagina tratar de transferir la custodia de un niño de un tutor a otro cuando todos los formularios no se han completado correctamente. Es algo terrible. Me mantiene despierto por las noches. 

* * *

Alguien tocó a la puerta de la oficina de Snape esa noche. Harry hizo una pausa y miró a Snape, quien sólo sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás. Él no esperaba un visitante, entonces. Harry palmeó su varita y caminó cautelosamente hacia adelante. Suponía que solo podría ser Draco, a quien había visto esa noche en el banquete, pero tuvo que irse porque Draco había dejado toda su tarea hasta el último momento, pero era mejor estar a salvo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, parpadeó. Remus se quedó allí, temblando levemente, como si hubiera sido atrapado bajo una fuerte lluvia. Los ojos ambarinos que se volvieron hacia la cara de Harry brillaban con desesperación. 

—¿Qué quieres, lobo? —Snape estalló detrás de Harry. Una mirada hacia atrás mostró que su varita apuntaba _definitivamente_ hacia Remus, y parecía inclinado a hechizar primero y hacer preguntas más tarde. 

—Quiero recuperar mis recuerdos —dijo Remus suavemente.

—Conozco el ritual que le hiciste a Lily —explicó Remus, por tercera vez, ante la insistencia de Snape—. Mi padre me habló de él y sé que no puede estar mal —apretó sus manos frente a él. Estaban temblando—. Harry —dijo—, tengo que saber, ahora. Pensé que sería mejor no saber nunca, dejar a Lily como la buena mujer que imaginaba que era. Y ahora descubrí que no es así. No puedo soportar saber que ella hizo algo mal, y que no haya detalles sobre lo que fue. Por favor, déjame pasar la barrera. Déjame ver. _Ahora_. 

—No es tan simple, Lupin —comenzó a decir Snape, con los labios curvados. Había dejado que Remus se sentara en un sofá Transfigurado de una estantería, que Harry sabía que era generoso según los estándares de Snape, pero se negó a tomar su propio asiento. Había estado dando vueltas por la habitación durante las tres explicaciones. Ahora giró, las túnicas volaron detrás de él mientras apuntaba su varita a Remus otra vez—. Sabes que un _Obliviate_ es magia Oscura por al menos un estándar. Rechaza tu libre albedrío y te impide mirar un conjunto de recuerdos al que deberías tener acceso. La forma más segura es que Dumbledore lo elimine, y sabes que no lo hará.  

—Hay otra manera —dijo Remus—. Y nunca lo hubiera sugerido si no creyera que funcionaría —se giró y se enfrentó a Harry, que estaba sentado en una silla Transfigurada frente a él—. Harry —dijo en voz baja—. Te sentí, en mi mente, esa noche que corrimos en el Bosque Prohibido- 

 _—¿Qué?_ —dijo Snape, con una voz que prometía muerte y dolor si no se lo contaba de inmediato. Harry lo ignoró, porque esto era más importante. 

—Y cuando lanzaste tu magia en el juego de Quidditch —continuó Remus, impávido—. Sé lo que eres —él respiró hondo y lo dejó salir otra vez. Parecía crecer más grande cuando lo hizo. Harry vio que sus ojos brillaban de color ámbar, y el aire a su alrededor se agitó con el olor a almizcle. La repentina atmósfera salvaje en la habitación hizo que los nervios de Harry se estremecieran—. _Vates_ —exhaló Remus. 

Harry asintió lentamente. Después del viaje con Fawkes, no podía negarlo. Pero… —No sé todo sobre lo que significa esa palabra, Remus —dijo—. Todavía podría lastimarte. 

—Sé lo que significa —susurró Remus—. No todo, pero lo que significa para _mí_. El liberador, Harry, alguien que abre. No podrías tocar mi mente y liberarme del Obliviate si fuera un humano ordinario. Pero el hombre lobo en mí te conoce —sonrió débilmente—. Incluso si no te quiere mucho. 

—Espera un minuto —comenzó Snape. 

Harry se levantó. Su magia se arremolinaba a su alrededor, y la trajo hacia delante para que apuntara a Remus. —¿Sabes que voy a tener que entrar en tu mente? —preguntó, y Remus asintió. 

— _Espera_ un minuto —dijo Snape de nuevo. 

—Bien —dijo Harry—. Sólo lo comprobaba —y se inclinó hacia adelante y abrió los ojos y su magia en la forma que tenía justo después de haber montado con Fawkes. 

Un laberinto absoluto de redes surgió a su alrededor, trabajado a través de las piedras de Hogwarts y en la misma tierra. Harry podía ver las ataduras de los elfos domésticos si se observaba, probablemente las más prominentes, y una red extendida sobre el Bosque Prohibido, y los cordones azules helados que se extendían desde los terrenos de Hogwarts hacia Azkaban y ataba a los Dementores a su deber.

Pero, por el momento, sólo estaba interesado en un conjunto de ellos. Concentró su mente en Remus, y vio al hombre como una forma brillante, rodeando dos redes. Una era pequeña y roja, y retenía un conjunto específico de recuerdos en los que Harry veía su propia cara. 

Él se puso tenso y se acercó a esa red.

Inmediatamente, la otra lo atacó. Era vieja, oscura, y herida en cada parte del cuerpo de Remus por la transformación, mental por la rabia bestial que era un hombre lobo en el estado de ánimo asesino, emocional por la forma en que las agudizaba a todas, espiritual por la oscuridad que proyectaba sobre la vida de Remus, y mágica por la forma en que lograba que Remus pudiera pasar la maldición a los demás. Cayó sobre Harry como un peso aplastante, pesado y negro, gruñendo en su oído y babeando líquido tan cálido que podría haber sido sangre. 

Harry se mantuvo firme. El hombre lobo lo estaba reconociendo incluso cuando trataba de mantenerlo fuera. En sí mismo era una criatura mágica, y en las garras de una mente humana o una calmada por la Matalobos, tenía que escuchar los rumores del poder que Harry llevaba consigo: eso y su odio a la compulsión, Harry sospechaba. Sólo cuando enloquecía de furia durante la transformación se liberaba de la necesidad de escuchar. Harry sabía, entonces, por qué no había podido hacer que Fenrir Greyback lo reconociera. 

_—Te odio._

El cabello de Harry se erizó, y tragó varias veces antes de poder responder. Fue desconcertante darse cuenta de que la enfermedad tenía una voz. —Lo sé —dijo—. No importa. Quiero quitar el _Obliviate_. Quiero liberar una parte de ti que ha sido atada. Eso debería disminuir tu odio hacia mí, ¿no es así?

 _—Te gusta_ —dijo la enfermedad. 

—¿Quien? —preguntó Harry, confundido. 

 _—El que cabalgo_ —la red flexionó sus garras, y Harry oyó débilmente a Remus gritar. El lobo estaba tratando de despertar—. _Mi víctima. Mía. También lo odio._  

Harry se estremeció, y porque estaba en la mente de Remus, una tormenta de recuerdos pasó volando ante sus ojos. Se dio cuenta completamente de lo que significaba cuando Remus había dicho que era un hombre lobo, no un lobo. Esta no era una criatura salvaje con la que Harry pudiera hablar como lo había hecho con los runespores o centauros, ni siquiera una criatura Oscura abierta a la negociación, como lo estaban los Dementores. Esta era una criatura Oscura que vivía para compeler a otros. Odiaba a Remus, y estaba vivo en él, y lo atormentaría hasta que estuviera muerto, sin más motivo que el placer de hacerlo obedecer a su voluntad. 

Harry sintió que su odio a la compulsión aumentaba en respuesta. Él desnudó sus dientes. —Algún día —prometió—, voy a destruirte. 

 _—No puedes. No lo harás_ —la enfermedad se rio de él, un sonido que Harry sintió como fiebre en cada fibra de su ser—. _Demasiado débil de voluntad. Y te odio. Capturo y torturo lo que odio. Siempre_ —Harry tuvo la sensación de que unos dientes le cruzaban la oreja—. _Tú, y el otro aquí, el que mi montura llama Severus. Lo tendré._

Más tarde, Harry consideró que tal vez debería haber reaccionado a la amenaza de forma más racional. Pero odiaba cuando la gente amenazaba a los que amaba. No entendía por qué sus enemigos seguían haciéndolo. 

Extendió la mano y separó el _Obliviate_ de Remus. 

La mente de Remus se sacudió, retorciéndose, tratando de romperse ante los recuerdos repentinamente liberados y la enfermedad que empujaba. Harry envolvió su magia alrededor y aguantó. Siguió respirando ráfagas de libre albedrío, deseando que Remus hiciera lo que _quisiera_ , no como Dumbledore o el hombre lobo querían. Harry dobló toda su voluntad para esa tarea, sintiéndose caer al suelo. Escuchó a Snape gritar “¡ _Ennervate_!” pero él no respondió al retroceso hacia su propio cuerpo. Él _tenía_ que hacer esto. Odiaba las redes tanto. Quería eliminar la única red que en ese momento podía sacar.

 _Si tengo este poder por alguna razón, esta es la razón,_ pensó, y empujó, y empujó con fuerza, a las presiones que amenazaban con romper la mente de Remus. Donde no se rendirían, o Remus no podría responder lo suficientemente rápido como para tratar con ellos, Harry las tomaba. 

Sintió que sus escudos cedían, sintió que las redes de su mente se deshilachaban, y se quedó allí también. Tenía que mantenerse cuerdo, porque Draco y Snape lo querían cuerdo, y porque el ritual de justicia había sido correcto. No tenía _permiso_ de nadie para volverse loco, incluido el suyo, porque, en este momento, eso significaría lo mismo que dudar del ritual. 

La tormenta finalmente terminó. Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró tendido en el suelo de la oficina de Snape. Levantó la vista, parpadeó y se volvió hacia Remus, pero el rostro de Snape se interpuso primero. 

—Si alguna _vez_ vuelves a hacer eso —siseó Snape, con una mano agarrada al hombro de Harry—, entonces voy a matarte, descubrir la magia que me permitirá resucitar a los muertos y usarla para hacerte revivir para poder matarte de _nuevo_.

—El hombre lobo de Remus te amenazó —dijo Harry, todavía tratando de sentarse—. No debería haber hecho eso —le dolía la cabeza ferozmente, y no podía ver más que unos pocos pies. Sin embargo, pudo ver que el sofá Transfigurado estaba vacío—. ¿Dónde está Remus? —él agregó. 

—La bestia se fue corriendo de aquí —dijo Snape con disgusto—. Dijo algo sobre encontrar a Black.

Harry sintió que sus ojos se abrían cuando recordó lo que Remus le había contado acerca de ser repentinamente liberado del _Obliviate_. _Sé que no habría marcha atrás una vez que supiera lo que te hicieron. Y sería por mí, no por ellos. Es posible que hayan hecho cosas imperdonables, pero yo también haría cosas imperdonables en mi enojo._  

Y…

_No soy racional cuando estoy furioso, Harry. He tenido la tentación de morder a la gente antes._

Tan poco después de la luna llena, y con la ira y el hombre lobo elevándose en él, Remus incluso podría morder a Sirius, y tener éxito en darle la maldición. 

—Oh, _Merlín_ —dijo Harry, y se las arregló para ponerse de pie y girar hacia la puerta—. Tenemos que detenerlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Snape, doblando sus dedos en su cuello—. Preferiría quedarme aquí y escuchar las historias de tus viajes al Bosque Prohibido. 

—¡Hará de Sirius un hombre lobo! —Harry gritó, tratando de salirse de las manos de Snape. Era difícil cuando su cabeza y su mente aún temblaban de dolor, e incluso su magia se sentía agotada. 

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste? —Snape lo soltó y caminó hacia la puerta—. Quiero ver.


	31. Señora Leona

**Serie** **Sacrificios**  
**Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
**Capítulo 26: Señora Leona**

 

Con mayor frecuencia había creído en el pasado que si quería hacer algo correctamente, tendría que hacerlo ella misma.

O lograr que Albus Dumbledore lo haga. Pero como últimamente se había vuelto tan indigno de confianza, Minerva una vez más se había acostumbrado a confiar en sí misma.

Y una de las cosas que tenía que hacer, y que nadie más parecía dispuesto a hacer, era decirle a Connor Potter exactamente lo que le había sucedido a su madre. Albus se lo había dicho de inmediato cuando recibió la carta de Lily, lo cual fue bueno para él. Por supuesto, probablemente él quería que usara la información para manipular a Connor contra su hermano de una manera inimaginable y oscura. Minerva había decidido contrarrestar eso utilizando la información de la manera más directa posible.

Golpeó la puerta de la oficina de Sirius Black en el segundo piso, y luego repitió el movimiento cuando nadie respondió. Sirius había traído a Connor hacía unas pocas horas en su motocicleta voladora. Minerva le había pedido a uno de los elfos domésticos que vigilara la habitación para ella, y sabía que estaban allí.

Finalmente, lentamente, Sirius abrió la puerta. Minerva reprimió una maldición. Sus ojos eran…

Ella negó con la cabeza y pasó junto a él. Sabía por qué sus ojos eran así, y dado que preguntarle por los recuerdos sería aún más doloroso, ella no lo haría. —Vine a hablar con Connor —dijo en voz baja.

Sirius asintió y señaló una mano sobre su hombro. Minerva se volvió y vio al Chico-Que-Vivió en una silla debajo de uno de los estandartes de Quidditch de Gryffindor que Sirius mantuvo colgando por toda la habitación, su cabeza enterrada en sus manos.

Minerva se acercó a él tan tranquilamente como pudo. Ella había visto a Connor cuando estaba de mal genio, en especial cuando estaba de mal humor por algo que su hermano había hecho. Necesitaba adultos serenos a su alrededor, adultos que pudieran decirle la verdad y asegurarse de que la entendiera mientras conservaba un tono de severa simpatía. Si hubiera tenido la opción, Minerva no lo habría dejado solo con Sirius por mucho tiempo, pero él estaba mucho más cerca del chico que ella. Ella había querido darles _algo_ de privacidad.

—Señor Potter —dijo, tomando una silla frente a él. No se había movido cuando ella estaba parada frente él. Quizás esto lo alentaría a abrirse más a ella—. Quiero hablar contigo sobre tu madre.

Connor dejó caer sus manos de su cara y la miró, y Minerva se retractó de más obscenidades, que era algo que normalmente nunca tenía que hacer una vez en un día, ni mencionar dos veces. Los ojos de Connor parecían agujeros en su rostro, como si alguien les hubiera sacado toda el alma y hubiera dejado oscuros túneles color avellana en su cráneo.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Connor rotundamente—. Ella me lo dijo, y Sirius también —él tomó aliento, y luego ladró como Sirius en forma de perro—. ¡Harry robó su magia! ¡Le robó su magia y la dejó como una _muggle_! ¡Cómo pudo haber _hecho_ eso! La odia, eso es obvio, ¡y lo odio!

Minerva abrió mucho los ojos y se volvió para mirar a Sirius. Incluso si Lily no hubiera reconocido el ritual sangrepura—y Minerva lo consideraba uno de los inconfundibles—entonces, ¿por qué Sirius, que sin duda había sido criado en una casa sangrepura y que tal vez incluso había visto ese ritual en acción, le había dicho que ¿verdad?

Sirius se encorvó y evitó su mirada.

—¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! —Connor estaba repitiendo apasionadamente cuando Minerva lo miró de nuevo. Sus ojos se habían iluminado, pero solo para llenar la emoción que estaba describiendo, algo que Minerva pensó que ningún niño tan pequeño debería sentir—. Lo quiero muerto. No quiero que esté cerca de mí. ¿Puede arreglar las cosas para que ya no tengamos Pociones ni Transfiguración con los Slytherin? —miró hacia arriba, buscando simpatía en los ojos de Minerva—. Porque Sirius tenía razón todo el tiempo, y eso es todo lo que es, realmente, sólo un sucio, desagradable, viscoso, furtivo-

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y entró Remus Lupin.

Pero era un Remus Lupin horriblemente cambiado. Minerva no pensó que lo hubiera visto peor desde la única transformación que había presenciado cuando era estudiante aquí. Tenía la cara enrojecida por el exceso de color y sus manos ahogaban el aire que tenía delante. El profundo y salvaje olor que lo acompañó hizo que la nariz de Minerva se contrajera como si ya estuviera en forma de gato.

Y apuntó directamente a Sirius y lo tiró al piso, sus mandíbulas—Minerva ya no podía pensar en ellas como parte de una boca humana más—chasqueando en su rostro.

Connor estaba gritando. Minerva se levantó y apuntó su varita, lanzando fríamente.

_—¡Petrificus Totalus!_

El hechizo golpeó a Remus y simplemente se desvaneció. Minerva siseó. Olvidó, al no haber luchado con frecuencia, que los hombres lobo eran resistentes a muchos tipos de magia e inmune a algunos de ellos.

Pero eso sólo se suponía que era en forma de animal.

Tan rápido como la desesperación llegó el siguiente pensamiento _: ¿Eso significa que podría pasarle la maldición a Sirius si lo mordía ahora?_

Minerva no permitiría que eso sucediera. Significaría un destino peor que la muerte para uno de sus Gryffindor, y la muerte o la vida en Azkaban para el otro, y ya había perdido suficientes durante las vacaciones.

Reunió más de su poder y lo vertió suavemente en el próximo hechizo que usó, uno que las brujas de la familia McGonagall habían transmitido entre ellos desde que Calypso lo inventó. Había sido una de las técnicas que la Señora de la Luz había usado para controlarse a sí misma.

_—¡Catena cordis!_

Funcionó, como ella había esperado que fuera. Los hombres lobo habían existido el tiempo suficiente para desarrollar más inmunidad a los hechizos generales que los especializados. Justo cuando Remus abrió la boca y se lanzó sobre la cara de Sirius, jadeó. Luego cayó torpemente hacia un lado, moviendo los brazos y las piernas como si luchara contra una red. Minerva lo miró con pena. El efecto del hechizo no era agradable, ya que todas las emociones en el corazón de la víctima se sacudían repentinamente de lado, encadenadas y evitaban convertirse en emociones verdaderas. Tendría que pensar racionalmente. Él no tendría elección.

Minerva decidió que podía hacer algo peor que usar el hechizo en los otros en la habitación, y acababa de levantar su varita para hacerlo, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Harry y Severus se abalanzaron. Harry estaba jadeando, su cara se sonrojó como si tuviera fiebre. Severus estaba mirando a Remus, y la expresión que llevaba era indudablemente decepcionante.

Minerva abrió la boca para preguntar qué estaba pasando, y entonces Connor tomó el asunto, al menos en parte, de sus manos.

—¡Te odio, Harry!

* * *

Harry hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos, girando la cabeza para que su barbilla descansara sobre su hombro. Suponía que debería haber esperado la declaración de su gemelo, pero aún dolía.

Lo que dolió aún más fue el golpe incómodo de Connor contra su mandíbula un momento después. Harry no hubiera creído que su hermano podría cruzar la habitación tan rápido, ni que no lo hubiera escuchado venir. Supuso que su propio dolor emocional lo había distraído.

Rodó con el golpe—algo que había aprendido en su largo entrenamiento con la muggle que le había dado a luz era cómo caer—y se lanzó de nuevo, sólo para encontrar la varita de Snape apuntando a su hermano, y la varita de McGonagall apuntando a Snape, y la varita de Connor a él.

—¡Lastimaste a nuestra _madre_! —Connor obviamente había estado llorando no hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora sus ojos estaban secos de rabia como el sol del desierto—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Cómo pudiste quitarle su _magia_? —él estabilizó su varita con su mano izquierda cuando comenzó a temblar—. ¿Tal vez te gustaría si te hiciera eso para que puedas pagarlo?

Harry sintió que los restos de su cordura comenzaban a resbalar nuevamente. Se arrastró tras ellos y los agarró a todos, sosteniéndolos firmemente en su lugar. No, no se permitiría dudar del ritual de justicia. Él no podría.

—Cállese, señor Potter.

Harry se enfrió por completo. Nunca había escuchado a Snape sonar tan odioso. Se giró lentamente para mirar a su guardián otra vez, y vio que la cara de Snape se había cerrado. Lo que Harry reconoció fue la misma mirada que le había dado a Sirius en el campo de Quidditch. Tenían un Mortífago en la habitación con ellos.

—No, no —susurró—. Señor, por favor.

—¡Prácticamente _mató_ a nuestra madre! —Connor le gritó a Snape, para nada intimidado—. Ella misma me lo dijo. La vi. No él, se escapó, era demasiado cobarde para quedarse, pero-

Harry lo miró con horrorizadas nauseas elevándose en su vientre. Por supuesto. Debería haber anticipado que esto sucedería. Había dejado a Connor a solas con Lily y Sirius, al menos, y tal vez James, durante demasiado tiempo. Por supuesto, harían que su hermano creyera lo que querían que él creyera, y que Harry le había quitado su magia como resultado de los hechizos Oscuros, o tal vez la obscena habilidad de alimentación de la que Lily había hablado.

La mano de Snape cayó sobre su hombro justo cuando la habitación comenzó a girar, y la voz baja de Snape le dijo al oído, —No voy a tenerte desmayado. ¿Entiendes? No lo harás.

Esa severidad le dio a Harry un ancla para agarrarse, y él la tomó, enderezó sus hombros y asintió brevemente con Snape. Cuando regresó, McGonagall había recuperado el aliento y hablaba con Connor.

—Señor Potter —dijo—, su madre perdió su magia por un ritual y no un hechizo.

—Un ritual de magia Oscura —dijo Connor, impávido. Harry trato de mirar a los ojos a su hermano, y no pudo. El odio allí era demasiado profundo. Lo mareaba y le fallaba la respiración cuando intentaba mirarlo—. Lo _sé_. Sirius y mamá me lo contaron todo. Él la convirtió en una muggle sólo porque quería comer su magia. También es un Señor Oscuro —Connor dio un paso adelante—. Él tiene que ser detenido antes de comer la magia de los demás.

Snape comenzó a decir suavemente, — _Adsulto-_

Harry, reconociendo el hechizo como el del ataque al corazón, espetó, _—¡Protego!_ —y metió un escudo frente a Connor que debería repeler el hechizo. Por supuesto, ese esfuerzo lo puso de rodillas. Realmente no debería haber hurgado en la cabeza de Remus tanto, pensó atontado. Entonces quizás tendría más fuerza para dedicar al esfuerzo de mantener vivos a su hermano y a Snape.

Connor estaba fulminando, y Harry sintió una fuerza deslizándose por su mente que reconoció como el regalo de compulsión. Logró rebotarla, apenas.

—Lo siento, lo siento —murmuró Remus.

Y entonces la voz de McGonagall cortó a todos, diciendo, muy firmemente, — _Silencio._

Harry, agradecido, dejó que el hechizo tomara su voz. No estaba seguro de lo que surgiría, por el momento, si intentaba hablar. Se agachó en el suelo y se concentró en recuperar su percepción del mundo.

Por supuesto, sin la seguridad del afecto de su hermano de que había basado gran parte de ese mundo, era una tarea más difícil de lo que había esperado. Y ahora su cabeza _realmente_ dolía.

* * *

Minerva contuvo el aliento y frunció el ceño a los magos que yacían despatarrados o de pie alrededor de la oficina.

 _Así está mejor_ , pensó ella. _Ninguno de ellos tiene el sentido común que tuvo Merlín cuando le aconsejó a Arthur que no se acostara con Morgana. ¡Magos! Si quiero que algo se haga bien, entonces tengo que hacerlo yo misma._

—Ahora —dijo, cuando estaba segura de que lograría sonar tranquila y no como si quisiera morder cabezas—, voy a liberarlos del hechizo, de a uno por vez. Ya he escuchado el lado de la historia de Connor —miró una vez a Sirius, pero él negó con la cabeza y se alejó de ella. Minerva refrenó un gruñido. Ése había sido el más valiente e imprudente de sus Gryffindor, una vez, viviendo como si no hubiera sido tocado por ninguna sombra oscura. Ella había aprendido desde entonces que él estaba conmovido, por supuesto, pero todavía le costaba creer que _todo_ su coraje había sido una fachada. Ella liberó a Remus en su lugar.

Se sentó lentamente. Sus ojos todavía brillaban, y el innegable olor salvaje todavía plagaba el aire a su alrededor, pero estaba tranquilo. No tuvo más remedio que estarlo, bajo el hechizo _Catena_. Él la miró una vez y luego se alejó.

—¿Bien? —Minerva exigió.

Remus suspiró. —Recuperé algo de mi coraje y le pedí a Harry que me liberara del _Obliviate_ —dijo.

—¿Por qué él? —Minerva miró a Harry. El chico realmente se veía mal, pálido como la sangre del Barón Sangriento, con una mano en la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de separarse—. ¿Por qué no Severus?

—Porque —dijo Remus, mirándola como si _ella_ fuera la que se hubiera vuelto loca y tratara de transmitir la licantropía—, Harry es el _vates_ , y podría entrar en mi mente porque soy un hombre lobo.

Minerva parpadeó un par de veces y luego negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto, ella había sospechado que algo así debía ser cierto, especialmente con los libros que Severus le había estado prestando, pero ella no había pensado que hubiera alguna manera de que el chico pudiera alcanzar su poder tan pronto.

Miró bruscamente una vez más a Harry. _Y parece que ha pagado el precio_.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó? —demandó, para no enojarse ante la idea de que el pobre chico _volviera_ a sufrir.

—Vine aquí —dijo Remus. Sus ojos chispearon brevemente, y luego disminuyeron de nuevo. Él se veía ligeramente confundido. Minerva pensó que la confusión realmente le pertenecía al lobo dentro de él, que no entendería por qué no podía convocar la ira para atacar—. Pensé que Sirius probablemente estaría en esta habitación, y lo estaba. O tal vez estaba siguiendo su olor. No, no lo sé. Estaba demasiado perdido para el lobo. Sólo sabía que quería castigarlo por lo que le hizo a Harry —él miró a Sirius—. Después de todo, él era el único de la familia de Harry en Hogwarts.

—James se ha ido a alguna parte —recordó Minerva, por lo que Albus le había mostrado en la carta de Lily—, y Lily todavía está en el Valle de Godric.

—¿Lo _está_?

Minerva entrecerró los ojos. —Si es necesario, Remus —dijo fríamente—, haré que hagas un Juramento Inquebrantable, que no atacarás ni dañarás a Lily Potter de ninguna manera.

Remus la miró y no dijo nada.

Minerva negó con la cabeza otra vez. _Qué desastre has creado, Albus._ Era una lástima que Albus fuera demasiado poderoso para vengarse, y que lo necesitaran como líder del lado de la Luz. Tal vez había otras formas de hacerlo que el asalto mágico directo, o exponer los crímenes de Albus contra Harry y dejar que el chico sufriera de nuevo junto con él.

Entonces Minerva recordó el objeto que había robado de la oficina de Albus la última vez que había estado allí, y se relajó. _Hay formas más pequeñas. Son más lentas, pero también tienen más garantías de funcionar._

—No quiero que la lastimes, Remus.

 _Harry_. Había roto el _Silencio_ —Minerva no estaba sorprendida, no realmente—y se había arrastrado hacia Remus, con una mano fuera como para acariciar la mejilla del hombre lobo. Remus volvió la cabeza y acarició suavemente la mano del chico. Harry lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes. Minerva pensó que esos ojos habían visto demasiado. Deseaba poder levantar a Harry y ponerlo en un lugar donde no tuviera que experimentar el dolor nunca más, pero casi setenta años en el mundo le habían enseñado que sólo la muerte era así.

Remus lo observó por un largo momento, luego asintió. —Si estás seguro, Harry —dijo—. Pero _sólo_ si estás seguro.

—Sí —dijo Harry. Su voz era cansada, pero completamente determinada, en la forma en que Minerva se había sentido al enfrentar a Voldemort en la batalla—. Todo está hecho, entre ella y yo. Ése es el final. Ya sabes lo que significa ese ritual. Sé lo que le costó y lo que me costó. No quiero que le cueste nada a nadie más.

Minerva no pudo evitarlo. Se volvió y miró a Connor y Sirius.

Sabía por la expresión de sus caras que ya era demasiado tarde para eso, sin mencionar lo que el ritual había hecho con la relación de James y Lily. Sirius culpaba a Harry, de la extraña manera en que últimamente había culpado a su ahijado por todo. Connor culpaba a Harry, porque pensó que era magia Oscura lo que había dejado a su madre como una muggle.

Minerva suspiró. Ella no sabía cómo arreglar esto. Incluso si Remus se abstuvo de atacar a Sirius o Lily en el futuro, los otros dos lo habían escuchado declarar la intención de hacerlo. Probablemente nunca volverían a confiar en él. Remus, tanto como Harry, acababa de dejar atrás a la mitad de su familia.

 _Es bueno que haya elegido a Harry,_ al menos, pensó, mientras liberaba a Connor del _Silencio_. Si no lo hubiera hecho, el pobre muchacho no tendría a nadie de entre los que ha conocido desde niño con él.

—Señor Potter —dijo, atrayendo la intensa mirada de Connor de su gemela hacia ella—. Tendré tu palabra aquí y ahora de que no atacarás a tu hermano: en los corredores, en el Campo de Quidditch, en clase, en el terreno o en cualquier otro lugar.

Connor inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos le mostraron terquedad y orgullo Gryffindor. Eran rasgos que Minerva había amado y maldecido en la misma medida desde que el Sombrero le había gritado el nombre de su Casa. Por el momento, tenía más razones de lo normal para maldecirlas.

—No —dijo—. Tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a nuestra madre. Y nadie más lo está castigando… —la furiosa traición en su voz la hizo dar un respingo—. Debo hacerlo. Lo atacaré tan a menudo como pueda.

—Señor Potter —dijo Minerva, con el corazón encogido _. Él no entenderá. Pero si se trata de una elección entre su no comprensión y el sufrimiento de Harry, sé cuál elegiré_ —. Por cada ataque a tu hermano, debe saber que _usted_ , a su vez, sufrirá un castigo. Para el primero, tendrá una semana de detención con —ella casi dijo _el Profesor Snape_ , pero luego recordó las miradas le había dado al chico y decidió que no era una buena idea—, Argus Filch. Para el siguiente, no jugará en el juego de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff. Para el tercero, no jugará en el juego de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw, tampoco, para el cuarto, será removido del equipo de Quidditch para el próximo año también —ella hizo una pausa. Connor estaba mirándola con total traición e incredulidad—. ¿Lo entiende? —ella agregó suavemente.

—Pero, profesora —balbuceó Connor—, si hace eso, entonces no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de ganar la Copa de Quidditch.

Minerva pensó en la forma en que Severus la mofaría sobre eso. Era sorprendente lo poco que le dolía el recuerdo, además de la idea de que Harry sufriera, y ni siquiera se defendiera, de los ataques de su hermano. —Lo sé —dijo ella.

Los ojos de Connor se abrieron de par en par, y ella vio que la comprensión los inundaba después de todo. Por supuesto, bajó la cabeza en el momento siguiente y murmuró: —Todos se preocupan más por él que por mí. No entiendo.

Minerva se contuvo a sí misma de la exasperación. El Chico-Que-Vivió realmente era un chico, un niño, y ella no le gritaría, sin importar cuánto quisiera. Lo explicaría en su lugar.

—Señor Potter —dijo, y esperó hasta que su mirada se posó hoscamente en ella—, quiero contarle sobre el ritual que su hermano usó con su madre. Era antiguo, y no podría haber sucedido a menos que su madre haya hecho daño a Harry, lo agraviaron tanto que merecía que le quitaran su magia.

Connor parpadeó. Luego miró a Harry. —No le creo —dijo con voz áspera—, pero te escucharé si _realmente_ puedes decirme lo que ella te hizo.

Minerva se enfrentó a Harry. La respuesta de Connor la hizo cautelosamente esperanzada. Quizás el chico podría ser rescatado de la influencia de Sirius y su madre, después de todo, y si eso significaba no tener que proteger a Harry de los ataques de su hermano o asignarle los castigos que le había prometido a Connor…

Por lo tanto, se sorprendió cuando Harry levantó la cabeza y la sacudió, apretando los labios con fuerza.

* * *

Harry ya había tomado una decisión—mucho antes de entrar a la habitación, en realidad, pero desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, dejando a Connor a solas con Lily y Sirius por días.

_Él ya tiene a su familia desgarrada. No puedo evitar eso. No puedo hacer nada para devolverle a su padre, a su hermano o a Remus. Pero puedo dejar que tenga a mamá y Sirius. Ellos ya han elegido ser héroes. Puedo confirmar eso._

Renunciar a la mirada de su hermano lo hirió como una marca con un hierro al rojo vivo en el centro de su pecho, pero ¿qué importaba? Era sólo otro sacrificio, después de todo. No era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlos.

Sintió la mano de Snape apretarse en su hombro desde atrás. Sintió a Remus mirándolo. Sintió que los ojos de McGonagall se entrecerraban en desaprobación. Nada de eso importaba. Él había sufrido algo peor cuando su hermano lo miró por primera vez con odio. Podría pasar de esta forma si sabía que Connor también estaba en camino a la curación.

Lily había dicho que quería que conservara la inocencia de Connor el mayor tiempo posible. Harry estaba haciendo eso. Más tarde, cuando estuviera listo para escucharlo—cuando su corazón no se rompiera en pequeños fragmentos por la pérdida de la magia de su madre y la traición de su hermano—entonces tal vez Harry podría decirle la verdad. Pero, por ahora, sería como arrojarse contra la pared mientras simultáneamente rasgaba las heridas de Connor otra vez, y otra y otra vez.

Harry había sufrido lo suficiente en el último año. Él no dejaría que le ocurriera a su gemelo.

Por supuesto, él tampoco mentiría, pero podía ver las conclusiones que Connor sacaba de su silencio, y dejó que las dibujara. La luz victoriosa en los ojos de Connor se hizo más brillante. Harry respiró un poco más. Cualquier cosa, _cualquier cosa_ , era mejor que la derrota y la desesperación que había visto allí.

—Voy a tener sus castigos en mente, profesora —Connor le dijo a McGonagall casualmente, y luego se acercó para arrodillarse al lado de Sirius, ignorando por completo a Harry y a Remus.

McGonagall intentó decir algo, pero Harry no escuchó de qué se trataba. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y su cuerpo le exigía que se durmiera. Bostezó y lo hizo, sin siquiera escuchar si McGonagall liberaba o no a Snape del hechizo silenciador. Tendría que esperar que ella lo hiciera. Snape era capaz de liberarse a sí mismo, por supuesto, pero si lo hacía, entonces su enojo probablemente también fuera lo suficientemente severo como para hacerle usar magia no verbal, sin varita, contra Sirius y Connor.

* * *

—Bebe.

Harry parpadeó, pero no tuvo otra opción, ya que la taza de jugo de calabaza prácticamente se le metió en la cara cuando se despertó. La tomó de las manos de Snape y la bebió, luego miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el sofá Transfigurado en los aposentos de Snape. Podía sentir las pociones en el jugo funcionando, una para aliviar el dolor en su cabeza, otra para aliviar su somnolencia. Harry bostezó de todos modos, se sentó y siguió sorbiendo el jugo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Casi medianoche —Snape merodeó alrededor de él y se quedó allí, mirándolo beber. Harry se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba en blanco, por completo. Sus ojos no tenían odio ardiente, ni sarcasmo, ni enojo. Si Harry tuviera que encontrar palabras para describir su expresión, o la falta de ella, habría dicho que Snape parecía serio.

Harry tragó saliva. —¿Draco no estará preocupado por mí? —preguntó.

—Lo estaría —estuvo de acuerdo Snape—, pero he hablado con él, y sabe dónde estás. ¿Dijo algo acerca de que le darías un regalo de Navidad mañana?

Harry sonrió levemente. —Sí.

Snape asintió. —Pero eso es mañana, y esto es esta noche —se sentó en la silla que Harry había tomado antes, cuando estaba liberando a Remus del _Obliviate—_. Harry. Debemos hablar.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. —¿Acerca de qué? —podía adivinar algunos de los temas, pero no había esperado que Snape los abordara tan temprano o de esta manera.

—Correr a la cabeza de Lupin sin previo aviso o preparación sería un buen comienzo —dijo Snape. Hubiera dicho el nombre de Remus con un rizo de su labio ordinariamente, o las palabras en sí con sarcasmo seco. Pero no lo hizo. Harry sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, y se movió defensivamente hacia atrás—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Snape.

—Lo quería libre —respondió Harry—. Estaba seguro de poder hacerlo —y había _estado_ seguro, una ráfaga de deslumbrante confianza lo vencía. Por supuesto, había más en eso—. Y pensé que Remus podría cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento y decidir permanecer escondido detrás de las barreras —agregó.

—Si él hubiera cambiado de opinión, seguramente esa sería su elección —dijo Snape—. Y creo que él habría cambiado muy pronto. No hay excusa para lo que hiciste, Harry. Ninguna.

Harry hizo una mueca. —¿Lo lastimé? —él susurró. Remus no parecía tan herido, especialmente desde que McGonagall lo había calmado antes de morder a Sirius, pero era posible que Harry le hubiera causado heridas mentales.

—No —dijo Snape—. Pero, aparte de eso, podrías haberte lastimado.

Harry se miró las manos y no dijo nada.

—Has sido imprudente —dijo Snape suavemente—. Viajes al Bosque Prohibido. ¿Cuántos, Harry?

—Sólo dos, realmente —murmuró Harry—. Uno con Remus y Sirius en una noche de luna llena a finales de octubre, y uno cuando Connor estaba en peligro por Fenrir Greyback.

Snape cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. —Y luego está el hecho de que fuiste al Valle de Godric para Navidad —dijo—, y liberaste a tus padres del _Fugitivus Animus_ , a pesar de saber que podrías haberte puesto en peligro al hacerlo.

Harry levantó la vista. —No quise liberar a papá.

Snape cerró los labios, como si quisiera decir algo sobre James Potter, pero se contuviera. Harry estaba contento; era la primera señal que había visto del Snape normal desde que comenzó la conversación. —Sin embargo, fue liberado —dijo Snape lentamente—. Minerva me lo aseguró. Y él dejó el Valle de Godric y se fue. Merlín sabe a dónde.

—¿Crees que él también está en peligro? —preguntó Harry.

— _No_ me importa —Snape se inclinó bruscamente hacia adelante, y el gruñido regresó, girando en una ira fría bajo su voz. Esta vez, sin embargo, Harry tuvo la clara impresión de que Snape realmente estaba enojado con _él_ —. El punto es, ¿y si él hubiera decidido hacer algo para hacerte daño antes de poder llegar con los Malfoy? ¿O si él te está buscando ahora mismo? Sólo tienes asegurado que Lily no pueda hacerte daño.

—Ella era la única con la que estaba lo suficientemente enojado —dijo Harry.

—Porque ella usó la red fénix —supuso Snape.

Harry asintió. —Sí.

—No nos dijiste sobre eso —dijo Snape, su voz más suave que la oscuridad.

Harry miró hacia otro lado. —No pensé que podría revivirlo.

—Lo lograste en la oficina del Director.

Harry sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. —¿De qué sirve enumerar todas estas veces en que estuve en peligro?

—Porque creo que tienes poco o ningún cuidado por tu propia _vida_ —siseó Snape, y se acercó para atrapar una de las muñecas de Harry—. O tu propia cordura, dada la forma en que respondiste a la llamada de Dumbledore el día que llegó, o cómo entraste en la cabeza del hombre lobo. Tampoco explicas las cosas que necesitan ser explicadas —su mano libre pasó sobre la frente de Harry, y salió cubierta de sangre. Harry se sobresaltó con culpabilidad.

—Draco mencionó algo sobre pesadillas —dijo Snape, mirándolo fijamente—, y sangre saliendo de tu cicatriz. De alguna manera, no me las habías mencionado. Es bueno que lo hiciera, o me habría asustado cuando comenzaste a sangrar y no podía despertarte.

Harry tragó saliva. Era cierto que había tenido el sueño de las dos figuras oscuras retorciéndose otra vez, y el círculo de sombras se acercaba. Pero las había mantenido lejos de Snape porque…

—No quería preocuparte —susurró.

— _Elijo_ preocuparme —espetó Snape—. Y me preocupa cuando veo que continúas un curso autodestructivo que has perseguido durante _meses_ , mucho antes de enfrentarte a esa mujer que estaba feliz de hacerse llamar tu madre.

»Una vez me dijiste que no podía tratarte como a un niño, ni a mimarte. Pero debes tener restricciones, Harry. Harías daño a otros magos además de a ti mismo si no lo haces. Considero un milagro que hayas recurrido a un ritual para tratar con Lily, y no una ira que podría haber destruido a todos en la casa.

—Fue algo cercano —susurró Harry.

Snape asintió con gravedad. —Voy a permitir que elijas las restricciones —dijo—, para que puedas vivir con ellas. Pero habrá restricciones, Harry. Te lo prometo.

Harry miró a los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro lento. —¿Empezarías a enseñarme Oclumancia de nuevo, señor?

Las líneas apretadas alrededor de los ojos de Snape se relajaron un poquito. —Ese sería un comienzo.

Harry suspiró y se preparó para una serie relativamente larga de negociaciones. No le importaba tanto como fingía, aunque todavía no entendía por qué Snape estaba tan preocupado por él, ya que había logrado sobrevivir, y se había entrenado para hacer que su muerte, cuando llegara, significara algo.

Pero debajo de la incomprensión había un atisbo de calidez.

_Esto es más una prueba, creo, de que realmente siente el afecto que dice que tiene._

* * *

Draco arrancó el envoltorio de su regalo y soltó un chillido. —¡Harry! ¿Dónde _encontraste_ uno? —giró el libro entre sus manos, encantado, y luego se abrió a una página al azar. Le sonrió a Harry en el siguiente momento—. Esta danza dice que nunca se supone que tengas los codos sobre la mesa mientras comes —dijo, presionando el codo derecho de Harry.

—Sólo lo encontré —dijo Harry vagamente, echando los codos hacia atrás y viendo a Draco divertido. La verdad era que había combinado un hechizo de Transfiguración con su magia sin varita un día a principios de diciembre, justo antes de la visita de Lucius Malfoy, y logró crear lo que quería: un libro de rituales y danzas sangrepura, extraído de su propia memoria, que mejoraría el entrenamiento de Draco en ellos. Pero Draco lo miraba como un halcón esa mañana, y parecía tomar cualquier evidencia de magia sin varita como evidencia de agotamiento. Harry no iba a entrar en una discusión mencionando cómo había creado el libro. Él prefería infinitamente a un feliz y alegre Draco.

—Es maravilloso —dijo Draco, y admiró la cubierta de cuero blanco del libro por un momento más antes de darse la vuelta y empujar el regalo de Harry hacia él al otro lado de la mesa—. ¡Adelante, ábrelo!

Riendo, Harry lo abrió, y jadeó. Levantó el objeto redondo suavemente, parpadeando. Era un reloj, más o menos como el reloj de la familia que estaba colgado en el Valle de Godric, con manecillas para sus padres, Connor, él, Sirius y Remus. Sin embargo, este tenía cuatro manos, y por lo tanto cuatro nombres, en él.

Draco, Harry, Snape, Narcissa.

En lugar de horas, el reloj mostraba títulos de ENTRENANDO, DURMIENDO, COMIENDO, ESCRIBIENDO, ESTUDIANDO, EN PELIGRO, DIVIRTIÉNDOSE, EN CLASE, HACIENDO POCIONES, y, a la vez, Harry estaba complacido y molesto al notar, CONSPIRANDO. La mano de Snape se alojó firmemente debajo de la última. Narcissa estaba escribiendo algo, probablemente una carta.

La mano de Draco estaba debajo de DIVIRTIÉNDOSE, y mientras Harry miraba, su mano también pasó de COMIENDO a esa.

Harry tragó saliva varias veces, y luego levantó sus ojos a la cara de Draco. —Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

Draco le sonrió. —De nada —se detuvo en medio de decir algo más mientras un búho se deslizaba sobre su cabeza y aterrizaba sobre la mesa, apartando migas de desayuno mientras le ofrecía su pierna a Harry. Harry miró con el ceño fruncido a Draco, pero él sólo negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. No sabía qué era.

Harry desenrolló el largo y esbelto paquete, sorprendido al notar que era una varita hecha de madera oscura pulida, probablemente de ébano. La nota que venía con ella era breve y al grano.

 

> _Señor Potter:_
> 
> _Esta varita perteneció a un amigo suyo que ha estado demasiado tiempo sin ella, en un lugar gris y lúgubre. Por favor, asegúrese que se la devuelvan. Un cierto tejedor de redes la ha tenido por doce años._

No había firma, pero Harry no la necesitaba. Veía la letra en su tarea de Transfiguración todo el tiempo.

Levantó la mirada hacia la mesa principal y se encontró con la mirada de McGonagall. La Profesora lo saludó con su copa.

Harry colocó suavemente la varita de Peter en el paquete y asintió con la cabeza hacia ella. Evitó la mirada de Dumbledore, y la de su hermano, porque quería disfrutar, sólo por un momento, de esta sensación de calidez y alianza, sin que se la echaran a perder.  

—Ahora _tienes_ que decirme qué era eso —dijo Draco.

Harry parpadeó y miró el reloj familiar, luego sonrió levemente. Su mano apuntaba firmemente hacia CONSPIRANDO. 


	32. La segunda profecía de Trelawney

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 27: La segunda profecía de Trelawney**  

 

—Atrápala.

Esa fue toda la advertencia que Harry le dio a Peter antes de arrojarle su varita. Sin embargo, parecía ser la única advertencia que Peter necesitaba, mientras cogía la varita hábilmente del aire con la mano (la izquierda, notó Harry) y luego la acercaba a él.

Harry se detuvo y observó con una pequeña sonrisa, aprovechando la oportunidad para renovar sus hechizos calentadores. Peter observó la varita de ébano con la mirada que Harry imaginaba que tendría si uno de los otros Merodeadores se acercaba, le tendía la mano y le ofrecía renovar su amistad. Su muñeca tembló mientras lentamente sostenía la varita delante de él, apuntando hacia nada en particular, y susurraba, _—Lumos._

Harry aplaudió cuando la luz comenzó a brillar en la punta de la varita y se extendió frente a él, iluminando la nieve que se extendía alrededor del Bosque Prohibido, intacta excepto por sus huellas, las de Peter, y un sendero largo, delgado y sinuoso que Harry pensó que podría vivir sin saber su fuente. Peter llevó la varita hacia él. Él todavía estaba mirándola.

Luego levantó la vista y dejó escapar un breve suspiro. —¿De dónde sacaste esto? —susurró.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —McGonagall me la entregó. Tendrías que preguntárselo a ella —hizo una mueca y se ajustó la bufanda para que se envolviera más estrechamente alrededor de su cuello cuando una ráfaga de viento helado le mordió la garganta. Peter vestía ropas harapientas envueltas en ropas harapientas. Harry sabía que probablemente las estaba robando. Al menos él podría usar magia ahora, con su varita devuelta—. La tuve por alrededor de tres semanas. Lamento no poder salir y verte antes para devolvértela, pero Snape me mantuvo con una correa más ajustada de lo que pensaba —lo único bueno que Harry podía decir sobre las restricciones que Snape había negociado con él era que llenó el tiempo que Harry tuvo que pasar en el castillo con entrenamiento de magia defensiva y preparando pociones distintas a la Matalobos. Si Harry se hubiera visto obligado a hacer cosas completamente improductivas durante ese tiempo, como dormir, se habría inquietado.

—Gracias —Peter susurró una vez más, y deslizó la varita en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Harry vaciló, luego preguntó. —Quería saber cómo estabas evitando a los Dementores por tanto tiempo y logrando sobrevivir.

Peter mostró algo que solo podía llamarse una sonrisa porque estaba en su rostro y usaba sus dientes y labios. —Paso mucho tiempo como rata, Harry. No tenemos frío tan fácilmente, y siempre puedo encontrar mucho para comer.

—Ah, claro —murmuró Harry, sintiéndose estúpido. Pero luego, se había sentido así muchísimo estas últimas tres semanas. Sospechaba que había cometido un error, pero preguntarle a Draco y Snape sobre eso sólo produjo vehementes garantías de que no, no lo había cometido. Había venido aquí sólo en parte para devolverle la varita a Peter.

Peter reconoció las señales en su rostro e hizo un suave bufido que Harry sospechaba que ninguna rata había hecho. —Haz la siguiente pregunta, Harry. Te lo prometo, no muerdo —él desnudó sus enormes dientes delanteros otra vez—. A menos que seas Dumbledore.

Harry rio y usó la risa para abrirse camino en la siguiente pregunta. —Um… ¿sabes lo que pasó con Lily?

Peter asintió lentamente, sus ojos se fijaron en él. —He estado husmeando en algunos lugares donde Dumbledore olvidó cerrar las barreras —dijo—. No era un Merodeador por nada, ¿sabes? Y escuché algunas cosas. Pero no toda la verdad.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro. —Bien. Usé un ritual de justicia con ella. Una danza sangrepura. Eso la convirtió en una Muggle.

—Y tu hermano te culpa —conjeturó Peter con facilidad. Él suspiró—. No estoy sorprendido, realmente. Lily y Sirius llegaron a él primero, y Merlín sabe por qué, siempre quisieron llenarle la cabeza con tonterías. Supongo que le contaste la verdad y él no te creyó del todo, ¿verdad?

Harry tragó saliva. Aquí estaba el quid del error que sospechaba que había cometido. —Um…

Peter lo miró con dureza, con los ojos pequeños a la tenue luz que aún brillaba en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta. — _Harry_ —dijo, sonando sorprendido.

Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Realmente quise ser —dijo—, honesto. Pero pensé que debería tener la familia y la inocencia que le quedaba, y…

—Eres un tonto —dijo Peter sin rodeos. Harry parpadeó, pero asintió. Podía aceptar el insulto sin titubear. Ciertamente se lo merecía si realmente hubiera cometido el error que sospechaba que había cometido—. Sirius no es apto para ser la familia de nadie. Y Dumbledore es quien lo controlará ahora. Lily apenas puede actuar sin su control.

—No sé si eso es cierto —dijo Harry, recordando los ojos de la Muggle, y luego se quitó la idea. No le gustaba pensar en ella—. La cuestión es que no sé cómo decirle a Connor sobre el ritual de justicia sin decirle todo lo que hizo para que fuera necesario.

—¿La red fénix? —preguntó Peter.

Harry asintió. —Entre otras cosas.

—¿Y por qué querrías mantenerlas en secreto?

—No me gusta que nadie sepa sobre ellas —dijo Harry rotundamente—. Todos los que saben sobre ellas lo hacen porque son los causantes o porque sufrieron algo similar, como tú, o porque no pude evitar que aprendieran sobre ellas —frunció el ceño, pensando en Snape, y en cómo Harry seguía ocultando detalles de sus pesadillas, detalles que Harry nunca había tenido la intención de dar—. Y pensé que Connor no debería crecer tan rápido…

—Esperaba que compartieras mi historia con él —dijo Peter, su voz subiendo ligeramente—. Esperaba verlo aquí contigo alguna noche. Pensé que simplemente estaba siendo obstinado, o Sirius había llegado primero a él y lo había convencido de creer lo que quisiera. Pero ahora, escuchar que no le has contado nada… —él entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry—. Estoy decepcionado de ti, Harry.

Harry respiró hondo y obligó a los gritos a retirarse y dejar su mente despejada. Esa era una de las técnicas de Oclumancia que Snape le había enseñado, una que permitía que los recuerdos flotaran bajo la superficie de sus pensamientos, presentes, pero sin interferir con sus emociones. No podía oír el eco de la voz de la Muggle en Peter cada vez que decía algo así. Si él había fallado, entonces había fallado, y eso no significaba que había fallado en el intenso programa de entrenamiento que la Muggle le había asignado, donde su fracaso significaría la muerte de su hermano.

—Hablaré con él, entonces —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Les pregunté a Draco y Snape al respecto, pero ambos dijeron que no era necesario.

—Tienes que hacerlo —dijo Peter, casi violentamente—. Ve con Dumbledore si es necesario, si Connor no escucha. Pregúntale qué se necesitaría para liberar a tu hermano —se inclinó hacia atrás y miró fijamente a Harry—. ¿Conoces una de las razones por las que accedí a convertirme en el sacrificio de Sirius en primer lugar, Harry?

Harry parpadeó. —Creí que Dumbledore te persuadió. O te compelió. Y que Sirius iba a romperse.

Peter inclinó la cabeza. —Hubo algo de todo eso. Pero en verdad, pensé que… me ganaría su verdadera amistad. Los amaba. Ya podía ver en nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts que no me amaban de la misma manera —su boca se torció—. Yo era demasiado pequeño, o demasiado gordo, o no lo suficiente comprensivo, supongo.

Harry se preguntó cuánto tiempo le había llevado recitar esas verdades sin encogerse en sí mismo.

—Pensé —susurró Peter—, que ser un sacrificio les haría darse cuenta de cuánto valgo.

Él abrió sus manos y levantó la voz de nuevo. —Y no lo hizo. Nunca vinieron a verme a Azkaban. Nunca más parecieron pensar en mí, excepto para describirme como un malvado traidor.

Miró directamente a Harry a los ojos. —Sacrificarte así no es la manera de hacer que tu hermano te ame, Harry.

Si hubiera golpeado a Harry, no podría haberlo aturdido más. Harry se quedó allí, parpadeando, la bruma de su aliento humeante delante de él, y no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

—Ve a hablar con él —susurró Peter—, si lo amas, pero no sólo por eso. Si quieres que él te ame. Debería haber rechazado a Dumbledore. A los demás no podría haberles desagradado más de lo que ya lo hacía. Y habría tenido mi libertad. Creo que puedes tener más que eso. Si amas a tu hermano tan ferozmente, entonces debe haber algo bueno que amar.

»Ve a hablar con él.

Harry respiró hondo, asintió una vez, y luego dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a la escuela, escuchando detrás de él el zumbido de las patas de una rata sobre la nieve.

* * *

—Connor.

Connor se dio la vuelta y se puso tenso. Harry caminó hacia él, respirando tan tranquilo como pudo. Se recordó a sí mismo que todos los demás estarían todavía cenando en el Gran Comedor, o trabajando furiosamente en la tarea para el día siguiente, ya que era domingo por la noche. Había seguido a Connor a este remoto rincón de la escuela con el Mapa del Merodeador. Podía hablar con él sin que nadie más interfiriera.

Connor se cruzó de brazos. —Me encontraré con Sirius —dijo, con voz aguda como una bofetada—. Vete.

—No puedo —Harry negó con la cabeza. Sus manos también temblaban. Él las apretó detrás de su espalda para aquietar ese temblor. Casi tan fuerte como su miedo a decir la verdad era la náusea al pensar en lo que su fracaso le podría haber costado a Connor. Harry intentó tan duro como pudo ignorar su entrenamiento. No les haría ningún bien a ninguno de los dos ahora.

Connor lo miró en silencio. Sus brazos todavía estaban doblados, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, sus ojos color avellana estrechados por la aversión. Harry se dio cuenta bruscamente de que la pose era una que no había visto usar a su hermano antes. Era casi seguro que la había copiado de Sirius.

—Tengo que contarte sobre el ritual que usé con mamá —dijo Harry. Podría llamarla así, por el bien de reparar su relación con su hermano. No quería llamarla "la Muggle" y ver que los ojos de Connor se abrían con disgusto—. Fue un ritual de justicia, Connor, no un ritual de venganza, lo que sea que te hayan dicho. Lo juro. No habría funcionado si ella no me hubiera lastimado.

—La Profesora McGonagall ha estado tratando de convencerme —dijo Connor, con un acento perezoso que sonó como Sirius… tal vez. Harry no había escuchado a Sirius sonar tan despectivo. _Tal vez esta es la voz que usa cuando están solos y hablando de Slytherins—_. Pero no es verdad. Sé que no puede ser cierto. Mamá y Sirius ya me dijeron que era un ritual de venganza.

—Lo juro —dijo Harry—. ¿Por qué quieres que jure? ¿Merlín? ¿Magia? ¿Mi amor por ti? Estoy dispuesto a jurar por cualquiera de ellos —lo estaba. Eso contendría algo de la ansiedad que latía en su mente, de hecho. Un ritual sangrepura era justo lo que necesitaba.

—No quiero que jures por nada —dijo Connor, su voz inesperadamente en carne viva—. Mamá me dijo que harías un juramento como ese, para hacerme escuchar. Ella dijo que no podía confiar en ti, que no era posible que un Slytherin cumpliera su palabra. Y Sirius estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Harry dio un paso atrás, inseguro, luego se recuperó. —Yo no-

—¿La has visto, Harry? —Connor susurró—. ¿La has visto en absoluto desde que la convertiste en una Muggle y le quitaste su magia? Ella se ve como una polilla. Apenas puede moverse, apenas levanta la cabeza de la almohada por las mañanas. Sirius me apareció en el Valle de Godric para verla. Si Dumbledore no hubiera enviado a un elfo doméstico para cuidarla, estaría completamente sola, ya que papá escapó como el cobarde que es —la voz de Connor se raspó y siseó—. Ella no tiene ningún interés en nada. No quiere comer. Duerme todo el tiempo. ¿Eso suena como si la hubieras dejado con _vida_? —la voz de Connor estaba en aumento ahora.

Harry hizo una mueca. Estaban en el corredor del quinto piso, pero Connor podía atraer la atención de un prefecto en cualquier momento. Pero le había prometido a Peter que haría esto, y quería que Connor lo entendiera, si podía.

—Me lastimó, Connor —dijo Harry apurado, antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Connor lo miró con dureza, luego sacudió la cabeza con un bufido. —No, ella no lo hizo —dijo—. Nunca vi un moretón en ti, y no pudiste haber escondido eso.

—No de esa manera —dijo Harry—. Mentalmente. Tenía algo llamado una red fénix sobre mí. Puedes preguntarle a Hermione si no me crees. Ella puede confirmar que existe. Afectó mi magia, y me obligó a pensar en servirte y en amarte antes que cualquier cosa.

Connor lo miró fijamente. Harry le devolvió la mirada y esperó por alguna reacción.

Entonces Connor negó con la cabeza otra vez y dijo: —No entiendo. Siempre me has amado de todos modos, Harry —su voz era melancólica. Cambió antes de que Harry pudiera aprovecharlo—. O _pensé_ que lo hacías. Entonces, si la red te obligaba a amar a las personas y no a herirlas con tu magia, entonces era buena. Debe serlo —él dio un paso adelante—. ¿Es por eso que no me amas más, por qué lastimas a mamá más que matándola? ¿Porque solo eras una buena persona porque la red te hizo serlo?

Harry apretó sus manos. —No —dijo en voz baja—. Es mucho más complicado que eso, Connor. Aún no entiendes todo. Puedo contarte la historia completa…

—Dijo que harías esto también —interrumpió Connor—. Mamá, quiero decir. Dijo que dirías que no entendía todo y que tenías que contarme historias extensas para explicarme todo. No lo creo, Harry —su rostro ya estaba completamente cerrado—. Ella _dijo_ eso, y no miente. Ella me ama.

Harry reprimió una erupción de bilis. Reconoció las tácticas de su madre, demasiado bien. Él había _evitado_ las cosas demasiado tiempo.

Connor se dio vuelta. Harry se adelantó y tomó suavemente el brazo de su hermano.

Connor dio vueltas balanceándose. Harry rodó, y logró hacer que pareciera que el golpe lo había lastimado más de lo que lo hizo. Tal como estaba, sólo rozó su mejilla en el puño de Connor y su hombro en el piso.

—¿Qué es todo esto, entonces?

Harry levantó la vista, parpadeando, mientras Percy Weasley aparecía a la luz de las antorchas. Tenía la cara enrojecida, como si hubiera corrido por el pasillo, y sus ojos se movieron sospechosamente entre uno de ellos y el otro.

—¿Estabas peleando, Connor? —exigió—. Diez puntos de Gryffindor si estuvieras peleando.

—No, Percy —dijo Connor, con una mirada inocente con los ojos abiertos que Harry reconoció de la cara de Sirius hace mucho tiempo, antes de que nada de eso sucediera—. Lo prometo. Estaba yendo a estudiar, y él me tendió una emboscada.

Harry miró a Percy fijamente mientras Percy volteaba y lo miraba. Él no obtuvo una mirada firme a cambio. Percy desvió la mirada de inmediato, luego mostró su insignia de Premio Anual.

—Temo tener que llevarte a ver al Director, Harry —dijo—. No puedes evitar que otros estudiantes estudien.

Harry asintió bruscamente, una vez. No sabía por qué Percy estaba allí, probablemente cuidándolo otra vez por orden de Dumbledore, como el año anterior, y no le importó. Peter le había dicho que probara con Dumbledore si todo lo demás fallaba, tratar de alejar a Connor de Lily y Sirius.

—Vámonos, entonces —dijo, y se dirigió con firmeza hacia la gárgola, dejando que Percy tropezara tras él.

* * *

—Mis queridos niños —Harry se maravilló de que el Director pudiera sonar perfectamente calmado con Percy, con la cara roja y jadeando, y Harry, su cuerpo hormigueando de magia, frente a él. Pero sonaba de esa manera, y los saludó con la mano hacia las dos sillas que Harry reconoció que habían estado allí cuando él y Snape lo visitaron. Esta vez, no hubo trucos con la altura. Podrían sentarse cómodamente en ellos, aunque Percy se estaba secando la cara como si hubiera corrido demasiado tiempo y no pudiera sentirse cómodo—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—Atrapé a Harry peleando con Connor en los corredores, señor —dijo Percy, con ese tono pomposo. Harry se preguntó ociosamente si era exclusivo de él, o si todos los Premios Anuales lo tenían—. Y como me dijo, bueno, dado que Connor es tan importante, pensé que sería mejor traerlo de inmediato.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, Percy. Ese es el tipo de iniciativa que debe tomar un Premio Anual —Dumbledore se volvió hacia Harry—. ¿Y qué dices, Harry? ¿Estabas peleando con tu hermano?

Harry se encontró con los ojos de Dumbledore. El anciano estaba tranquilo y paciente, maldición, y Harry podía sentir el peligroso hervor de su propio temperamento. Por lo general, últimamente parecía tener una rabia caliente más que fría. Snape dijo que eso era una señal de progreso. Harry se preguntó si eso era realmente lo que deberían llamar, pero no podía discutirlo; su propia cólera fría lo había asustado, y Snape sabía más que él sobre Oclumancia.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado, señor —dijo—. Acerca de mi hermano.

Dumbledore le hizo una cortés mano a Percy. —El señor Weasley también tiene una parte de responsabilidad en el cuidado del castillo, Harry. Yo diría que puede escuchar cualquier cosa que me digas.

—¿Acerca de mi madre, señor? ¿Y Sirius?

Percy se puso de pie a la vez. —Oh, podría irme, profesor Dumbledore, si se trata de asuntos privados de familia…

—Sí —dijo Dumbledore, con los ojos en Harry—. Tal vez deberías —pero todavía sonaba curioso, intrigado, en lugar de molesto. Eso frustró a Harry.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó uno de los charcos de mercurio que Snape le había enseñado, uno de los recipientes de líquido para sus emociones durante Oclumancia. Funcionaban mucho mejor que los sólidos como la caja, pero operaban con el mismo principio. Para cuando Percy cerró la puerta, Harry volvió a la calma. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Dumbledore sin mucha expresión.

—¿Ahora, Harry? —Dumbledore lo animó suavemente—. ¿Estabas diciendo?

Harry dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. —Han envenenado la mente de Connor —dijo—. Le dijeron mentiras sobre el ritual de justicia. Y quiero que lo aleje de ellos. Lo están poniendo en peligro.

Dumbledore suspiró. —Tu madre tiene derecho a ver a su hijo, Harry. Dado que tu padre ha desaparecido, y Connor no tiene otro tutor, ella es su mejor protección, en este momento. Y Sirius nunca desearía matar o dañar a Connor como lo hizo contigo.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Por qué?

Dumbledore levantó una ceja. —Cuando escuchaste acerca de lo desagradable en el pasado de Sirius, te lo dije, Harry. Es la magia Oscura lo que agrava la inestable estabilidad de su mente. Despides magia Oscura. A él no le gusta Severus, o los Slytherin, por la misma razón. Pero el regalo de Connor es de Luz. Él y Sirius han hecho suficientes investigaciones para convencerme de ello. Connor está a salvo con Sirius como nunca lo estarías con él.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. —Aun así, señor, Sirius está loco. Me gustaría si pudiera ir a clases con Connor.

—Como hubiera podido decir si no me hubieras interrumpido —continuó Dumbledore—, ya no hay que preocuparse por su locura, aunque no puedo hablar de lo que su odio por la magia Oscura podría empujarlo a hacer. He creado un dispositivo para él que limita sus pensamientos y los lleva a patrones suaves cuando se vuelven demasiado agitados. Antes de Navidad, pensé que podría arreglárselas, pero ver lo que le pasó a tu pobre madre se ha convertido en demasiado para él.

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente. —¿Entonces podría haberlo curado en cualquier momento?

—Esto no es una cura —dijo Dumbledore—. Es una prevención, del mismo modo que las muletas muggles evitarán que uno de ellos se caiga al suelo, pero no curarán las piernas rotas por sí mismas. Me llevó algo de tiempo descubrir que era necesario, y por qué era necesario, y lograrlo. Puedes verlo por ti mismo si quieres. Es un gran adorno dorado que lleva en una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

Ahora que Harry pensó en eso, había visto una cadena de ese tipo alrededor del cuello de Sirius. Pero no había estado cerca de su padrino el tiempo suficiente para notar cualquier cambio verdadero en su comportamiento.

Debatió por un momento si podía dejarlo allí, pero luego sus pensamientos volvieron a la bilis que Connor había arrojado en los pasillos. Sí, parte de ella tenía la marca de Sirius, pero más tenía la de su madre.

—No creo que él deba estar cerca de la Muggle, tampoco —dijo con firmeza—. Ella es peligrosa.

—¿Y quién la hizo de esa manera, Harry? —la mirada de Dumbledore estaba nivelada y absolutamente clara.

Harry una vez más sumergió algunas de sus emociones en el mercurio. —Por favor, Director. Le estoy pidiendo que lo aleje de ella. Puede asumir la tutela de él usted mismo. Creo que sería suficiente, ya que después de todo el Ministerio sí confía en usted… —pensó en Scrimgeour para calmarse esta vez—, y sé que lo valora.

Dumbledore simplemente lo miró, hasta que Harry pensó que la cara del hombre se había congelado en esa expresión inescrutable. Luego dijo: —No voy a privar a tu madre de su único hijo verdadero, Harry —Harry se estremeció a pesar de sí mismo, y el Director continuó hablando como si no se hubiera dado cuenta—. Pero si hubiera una forma de revertir lo que le hicieron a ella, entonces podría estar de acuerdo, ya que podría devolverle un hijo para reemplazar al que perdió.

Harry se preguntó si había sumergido todos sus pensamientos bajo el agua, y no solo los que habían producido emociones incómodas. Su visión nadó cuando dijo: —Usted sabe que el ritual no se puede revertir, señor.

—No estaba pensando en eso —dijo Dumbledore, y extendió sus manos—. Estaba pensando en ponerte de nuevo bajo la red fénix, convirtiéndote en lo que eras. Si aceptas eso, me encargaré del entrenamiento del don de compulsión de Connor, y Lily no volverá a ver a Connor hasta que sea más ella misma, y esté lista para tratar con él.

Harry cerró los ojos y se reclinó en la silla. Esta era la pinza más aguda que aún se había apoderado de él.

Él había dicho que nunca volvería a estar bajo la red fénix.

Pero Connor estaba en peligro.

Pero él había dicho que nunca volvería atrás.

Pero Connor estaba en peligro.

Pero él había dicho que necesitaba su libertad.

Pero Lily podría lastimar a Connor.

Harry pensó que podría haber estado a punto de llorar, excepto que nunca había querido llorar frente al Director.

Él tomó su decisión.

Respiró hondo, harapiento con el sonido de sollozos, y se levantó, y se encontró con los ojos expectantes de Dumbledore.

—Jódase mucho, señor —dijo en voz baja, y salió de la oficina.

* * *

—Oooh, sí, querida —dijo la profesora Trelawney con entusiasmo, mientras miraba detenidamente las hojas cuidadosamente arregladas de Lavender Brown alrededor del lago—. Sí, creo que veo a tu futuro esposo aquí —hizo una pausa para que las risas de Brown se precipitaran sobre ella, y continuó—. Sí, un tipo bastante guapo, él es… alto, ¿y qué es esto? ¡Lleva una corona! —se volvió y parpadeó ante la clase que se agolpaba detrás de ella, muchos de ellos medio dormidos en la habitación de la Torre, empapada de incienso. Era un día inusualmente cálido para principios de febrero, lo que no ayudó a la situación—. ¿Quién puede decirme qué significa una corona?

Algunas personas hojeaban sus libros sin hacer nada, buscando el símbolo. Harry atrapó los ojos de Hermione y rodó los suyos. Hermione hizo el mismo gesto de vuelta. Parecía cada vez más disgustada con Trelawney, y de vez en cuando su mano subía para juguetear con algo alrededor de su cuello, algo que irradiaba una magia increíblemente poderosa cuando Harry se molestaba en prestarle atención.

Ron y Connor estaban del otro lado de la habitación. Parecía que Ron estaba imitando a Trelawney, y se ganó una carcajada del gemelo de Harry. Cuando vio que Harry miraba, frunció el ceño.

Harry miró hacia otro lado. Estaba empezando a odiar esta pérdida de clase. Se había inscrito en Adivinación para poder compartir otra clase con Connor, pero eso había estado en la cálida camaradería, de algún modo, del año pasado, cuando todo parecía posible. Sin embargo, Harry estaba cada vez más convencido de que Trelawney sólo diría algo útil por accidente. Se quedó en la clase por esas pistas, de vez en cuando escuchando mientras ella gorjeaba con té, hojas o trozos de telaraña hilada.

Y podía hablar con Hermione, por supuesto, pensó, mientras se inclinaba más cerca de la bruja de Gryffindor, mirando a la Profesora por el rabillo del ojo. Era una señal del desdén de Hermione por el tema que ella realmente _hablaría_ en lugar de escuchar diligentemente y garabatear notas.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Nada —susurró Hermione, como hacía en todas las clases. Esta vez, sin embargo, ella vaciló y se quitó el objeto de su túnica. Harry parpadeó. Parecía tan poco como un pequeño reloj de arena plateado colgando de la cadena. Estaba pulido hasta un brillo brillante, pero no vio nada que lo hiciera tan poderoso, a menos que…

—¿Un giratiempo? —susurró.

—Por supuesto —dijo Hermione, pareciendo un poco molesta de que Harry hubiera logrado adivinar de qué se trataba sin su aporte. Sin embargo, ella se encogió de hombros en el momento siguiente y verificó la posición de Trelawney—la profesora estaba hablando de la suerte de Parvati Patil el martes siguiente cuando se produjera la luna llena—y luego susurró—: La Profesora McGonagall me lo dio para poder asistir a más clases. Sólo tengo que tener cuidado de nunca encontrarme a mí misma.

Harry asintió. —¿Y lo usaste en la biblioteca para investigar la red fénix también? —preguntó.

Ahora Hermione se _veía_ enojada. —¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No lo hubieras sacado a menos que tuviera algo que ver con lo que estábamos hablando, y estuviéramos hablando de tu investigación sobre la red fénix —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione murmuró algo que sonó como "Slytherins", pero ella continuó antes de que Harry pudiera decírselo. —Lo intenté, Harry —dijo—. Encontré libros que insinuaban su existencia y dónde buscar. Pero cada libro que traté de encontrar se había ido. Están en manos de un Profesor, o están en la Sección Prohibida —ella parecía enojada.

Harry suspiró. Suponía que debería haberlo sospechado. _Dumbledore. Siempre irritante._

Lo que quería que hiciera Hermione hubiera sido mucho más fácil con la prueba, pero existía la posibilidad de que Connor confiara en la palabra de su amigo incluso sin ella. —¿Puedes hablar con Connor? —susurró—. Traté de decirle cómo era estar bajo la red fénix, y él no me creyó que fuera malvado. Sé que no tenemos los libros, pero estuviste en la reunión ese día, y-

—¡Señor Potter! —Trelawney le gruñó. Ahora estaba sobre él y miraba las hojas fangosas, mohosas y medio congeladas que Harry había puesto sobre su mesa—. Déjanos ver qué dicen tus hojas.

 _Dicen que eres un viejo murciélago que debería callarse y dejarme en paz_ , pensó Harry molesto, pero contuvo su temperamento. Miró una vez a Hermione, quien asintió con la cabeza. Trelawney confundió la razón del asentimiento y se volvió hacia Hermione.

—¿Y qué dicen tus hojas, cariño? —preguntó ella—. ¿O tienes una idea de lo que dicen las hojas del señor Potter?

Hermione abrió la boca, una mirada penetrante en su rostro, luego miró a Harry, suspiró y moduló su voz en un tono enfermizo y dulce. —Lo siento, profesora —dijo—. No pude leer este poco —apuntó a una esquina marrón húmeda y rizada de una hoja—. ¿Cree que es un velero o una nube?

Trelawney se movió para mirar. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Hermione, quien le devolvió la mirada.

 _Un día, ella realmente va a perder el temperamento,_ pensó Harry, mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y esperaba a que terminara la farsa. _Pero no hoy._

* * *

Harry dejó Adivinación temprano y solo, como de costumbre, pero se demoró cerca de la escalera de la Torre. Debería poder escuchar la conversación de Hermione y Connor desde allí. Sabía que Hermione comenzaría en un tono razonable, pero la voz de Connor probablemente escalaría.

De lo que no se dio cuenta fue de lo rápido que sucedería.

—¡No me hables de mi hermano! —Connor gritó—. Sé que te puso en esto. ¡No es verdad, no lo es, y no quiero volver a escuchar nada sobre eso! —luego añadió algo más, algo de voz baja y malvado que resultó en un jadeo fuerte, y un susurro de Ron en la línea de: "Realmente no deberías haber dicho eso, amigo".

Hermione bajó la escalera en los siguientes minutos. Harry no se atrevió a hablar con ella. Ella lo miró con expresión atroz, negó con la cabeza, dijo: — _Él —_ y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Harry suspiró. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para ir a hablar con su hermano, pero al menos sabía dónde estaba Connor, y tendrían una audiencia, en forma de Ron y la profesora Trelawney. No creía que Connor lo lastimara demasiado con ellos allí. Al menos el tema estaba en la mente de su hermano en ese momento.

Acababa de poner una mano en el peldaño inferior de la escalera cuando escuchó un ruido deslizándose por el pasillo. Harry giró, su magia se levantó a su alrededor. Entrecerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo podía ver una pequeña roca, moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sola, en el medio del pasillo. Hizo una pausa como si lo viera mirándolo, luego giró y rodó por el pasillo.

Harry sacó su varita.

Algo más salió de la nada y se unió al guijarro. Era una araña, pensó Harry, pero luego vio el destello de las antorchas de metal y joyas, y gruñó para sí mismo. Era otra criatura Oscura artificial, como la que había atacado a Draco.

Se acercó a la cosa a grandes zancadas.

El guijarro dejó de balancearse, y la araña se escabulló para recibirlo con una ráfaga de aire. Harry se arrojó hacia un lado, apuntó con su varita y murmuró: _—Petrificus Totalus._

El hechizo no funcionó, como había pensado. La araña se quedó de pie frente a él, inmóvil por un momento, y luego arrojó al aire un lazo de seda enjoyada. Harry lo miró con cautela. ¿Iba a agarrar el techo, el suelo o una lámpara de araña?

No hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Se movió en el aire por un momento, luego explotó abruptamente en una nube de esporas plateadas.

Harry se cubrió la nariz y la boca y se agachó de inmediato. Él había oído sobre cosas como esta. Respirar las esporas no era una buena idea. Tosió de todos modos y se sintió mareado, lo que podría haber significado que algunos de ellos entraron, pero mantuvo su conciencia y su equilibrio.

 _No más juegos_ , pensó, y habló con calma. — _Reducto_.

La araña se destrozó. Harry se acercó y pateó con cuidado las piezas para asegurarse de que ya no se movieran, luego miró alrededor. No vio señales de más arañas, ni de quien haya lanzado esta.

Sacudió la cabeza y caminó de regreso a la escalera, manteniendo un ojo sobre su hombro. Supuso que tendría que contarles esto a Draco y Snape, aunque el ataque era muy pequeño y parecía inútil. ¿Era una advertencia? ¿De qué?

Harry reprimió la tentación de volver corriendo a las mazmorras para ver a Draco. Lo haría, tan pronto como terminara de hablar con su hermano. Connor todavía estaba en la Torre. Tal vez Ron estaba discutiendo con él sobre lo que le había dicho a Hermione, y eso significaba que Harry podría atraparlo cuando se sintiera culpable.

Trepó hasta llegar a la clase de Adivinación, y sintió una extraña quietud en el aire incluso cuando entró. Sintió que un viento pasaba a su lado, y vio un destello plateado cerca de la pared que lo hizo sacar su varita de nuevo.

Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba era ver a Trelawney, con los ojos en blanco y su voz fría y monótona mientras recitaba palabras a unos atónitos Connor y Ron.

_—… pararse o caer._

Luego ella colapsó.

Harry debe haber hecho un ruido, porque Ron se giró y lo vio. Estaba aturdido, sacudiendo la cabeza. Connor se apresuró a ayudar a Trelawney.

—Iba a hablar con él… —susurró Harry, con los ojos fijos en la docente caída.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —dijo Ron, e hizo una mueca cuando comenzó a rascarse los hombros—. Ella simplemente se volvió loca y nos recitó un montón de tonterías.

—¿No te acuerdas? —exigió Harry. No creía que Trelawney fuera más que un fraude, realmente no lo era, pero si alguna vez las circunstancias le arrancaran una verdadera profecía, esas eran las circunstancias. Revisó por otra señal del destello plateado, pero no pudo verlo.

—Lo siento, amigo, no —Ron negó con la cabeza—. No-

—Vete.

Harry miró la cara de Connor y sorprendió una expresión asesina allí. Con cuidado, levantó las manos y retrocedió hacia la entrada del salón de clases otra vez.

Por supuesto, se sintió obligado a preguntar. —¿Qué fue eso, Connor? ¿Una profecía? ¿Para ti?

—No tengo que decírtelo —la cara de Connor se ruborizó de un rojo feo—. Y no quiero hablar contigo, Harry. _Vete_.

Harry giró y se fue, en silencio. Él continuaría sus esfuerzos para ponerse del lado bueno de su hermano y ayudarlo, independientemente de si Connor lo quería o no. Esta vez, sin embargo, tendría la curiosidad añadida de qué exactamente podría haber dicho la profecía sobre su hermano. Por supuesto, se trataría de él, ya que él era quien lo había escuchado, y el Chico-Que-Vivió.

* * *

Esa noche, una nueva pesadilla vino a cazarlo.

Harry se encontraba en una llanura plana y oscura, con sombras que eran las únicas cosas que se movían en la distancia. No pudo ver ningún edificio o árbol. Dio un golpe en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que era duro como el hierro. Él se estremeció.

Luego, abruptamente, una forma oscura, de cuatro patas, se puso en movimiento en el otro extremo de la llanura y corrió hacia él.

Harry saltó fuera del camino justo a tiempo. Se relajó un poco en confusión, mirándolo mientras corría. ¿Estaba viendo a un hombre lobo? ¿O algo más? No pudo distinguir nada más que el hecho de que tenía cuatro patas y era bastante grande.

No distinguió a la criatura mucho más pequeña que perseguía a la más grande hasta que saltó y, al parecer, le inmovilizó los dientes en el costado del cuello.

La grande gritó.

Harry gritó con eso. Era un dolor que le recordó al _Crucio_ que destrozó su cuerpo. Se despertó en algunos instantes, golpeándose y enredado en sus sábanas, y casi ciego. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que eso no provenía de las sábanas, sino de la sangre que brotaba de su cicatriz y de sus ojos.

Draco estaba allí entonces, acunando sus hombros e intentando calmar el dolor. Ya se había ido, pero Harry no pudo encontrar la voz o el aliento para decírselo. Dejó que Draco lo sostuviera y le limpiara la sangre de los ojos, y asintió cuando pensó que estaba bien para ir a la enfermería.

Él permaneció en silencio incluso cuando Madame Pomfrey cacareaba y se ocupaba de él, y Draco le explicó seriamente que se había caído y se había golpeado la cabeza al volver del baño, porque estaba pensando en las imágenes de su sueño.

Aunque no sabía por qué su mente seguía regresando a la idea—las formas habían sido menos que siluetas, y no tenía motivos para pensar que esto era cierto, o incluso que el sueño significaba algo—creía que las formas que había visto era las de una rata y un perro.


	33. Contemplando a Connor

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 28: Contemplando a Connor**  

 

 _Si hay algo que aprendí,_ pensó Albus, mientras se trasladaba al Gran Comedor para desayunar, _es la importancia de la adaptabilidad._

Se sentó en la mesa principal y asintió con la cabeza hacia Sirius y Severus, los únicos que ya estaban sentados allí. Sirius asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. Sonreía todo el tiempo desde que Albus le había dado el adorno de oro que le colgaba del cuello. Realmente había sido más simple de lo que Albus había pensado que sería limitar sus pensamientos y devolverlos a la calma. Debido a que Sirius no le había dejado mirar su mente con frecuencia, no sabía cuántos de esos pensamientos giraban en torno a la magia Oscura. Tener un enfoque central los hacía mucho más fáciles de confinar.

Severus frunció el ceño y se giró. Albus escondió un suspiro. Se había comportado mal a principios de año, lo sabía. Si hubiera caminado con más cuidado, podría haber logrado retener la lealtad de Severus—aunque una pieza inusualmente grande parecía haberle sido dada a Harry Potter.

Sabía por qué no había caminado con más cuidado. Sus emociones lo habían cegado, muy especialmente su horror y temor a lo que Harry se estaba convirtiendo.

 _Si lo hubiera pensado,_ Albus decidió, cuando la avena apareció en su plato y él comenzó a comer, _me habría dado cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Por desgracia, el pensamiento era lo más alejado de mi mente en ese momento._

Él _sabía_ cómo sobrevivir. _Sabía_ que las cosas cambiaban, y tenía que cambiar con ellas. Si hubiera conservado esa lección en primer plano, en lugar de las lecciones impresas por no hacer nada con Tom Riddle cuando aún era un niño, entonces pensó que todavía tendría a Harry como al menos un aliado provisional.

 _Las cosas cambian, ¿pero deben ser empujadas? Tom congelaría todas las cosas en la inmutabilidad, así que teme mucho a la muerte. Y con Harry, o mejor dicho, con el_ vates _en que podría convertirse,_ todo _es cambio._

Él levantó su cabeza, sus ojos buscando a Harry al otro lado del pasillo. Estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, por supuesto.

Albus suspiró al recordar su total sorpresa cuando el Sombrero había proclamado a Harry Slytherin. No era lo que él había esperado, por el relato de Lily sobre el niño y lo que observó cuando visitó el Valle de Godric, pero eso no excusó sus reacciones. Se había perdido tanto en ese momento. Si hubiera sido más rápido, entonces podría haber contenido el daño. Pudo haber invitado a Harry a su oficina y explicarle que nadie lo despreciaría por pertenecer a la Casa de la serpiente, siempre y cuando actuara con la debida precaución, cortesía y caballerosidad. Harry entendía los ideales del sacrificio y los vivía mejor que cualquier otra persona que Albus hubiera visto alguna vez. Él habría entendido la idea de continuar con el sacrificio.

Albus podría incluso haber lanzado un hechizo de glamour auditivo, por lo que el grito del Sombrero habría sonado como Gryffindor en lugar de Slytherin. Entonces Harry podría haber ido a su propia Casa, y se habrían evitado muchos desastres.

 _Pero eso me hubiera requerido tener una idea de lo que el Sombrero iba a gritar_ , pensó Albus, mientras terminaba su avena y se volvía hacia su jugo de calabaza, _y como ya hemos establecido, no lo sabía._

Había un tono de auto-desprecio en sus pensamientos, y no sabía por qué no debería haberlo. Él había cometido errores. Podía admitirlo ahora, ahora que era finales de febrero y el primer arrebato de muchas rabias había pasado, Harry estaba desatando su magia, exigiendo el pasado de Sirius, lastimando a Lily…

Ahora tendría que vivir en el mundo cambiado que había surgido, al menos en parte, como resultado de sus errores, y adaptarse a lo que siguiera.

 _Debo seguir siendo el equilibrio_ , pensó, y su mirada pasó de Harry a Connor. El Gryffindor estaba charlando con sus amigos. El regreso de Sirius a la cordura había sido bueno para él. Una vez más, tenía un adulto en la escuela en quien confiaba sin reservas, y sus amigos de alguna manera ayudaron a compensar la pérdida de su hermano.

_Debo ser el equilibrio entre el orden congelado y el caos desenfrenado. Sólo en el medio puede la vida continuar en el mundo mágico tanto como lo había sido, sin el reino de terror que Voldemort traería cruelmente o que Harry traería inocentemente._

Todavía existía la posibilidad de que las cosas siguieran como siempre. Albus no fue derrotado. Sus piezas se movían en el tablero todavía. Podría volver a Harry al lado de su hermano, y entrenar a Connor en la clase de líder que balancearía el equilibrio entre el orden y el caos. Harry todavía tenía parte de la red fénix. Cuanto más tiempo permaneciera alejado de Connor, más impaciente se pondría para que volviera al lado de su hermano.

Ese era el primer camino posible.

La segunda posibilidad era que Harry se liberaría cada vez más de Connor, y las cosas continuarían empeorando. En ese caso, Albus sabía que tendría que establecer una tregua con Harry—una negociación que se mantendría. Tendría que preguntarle al chico qué era lo que más deseaba, y sellar el asunto, tal vez con un ritual sangrepura. Albus temía que las cosas llegaran a ese paso, ya que sabía que eso significaría tener que decirle a Lily que nunca volvería a ver a su hijo mayor, pero estaba preparado para aceptarlo ahora. En ese caso, nada de lo que hiciera haría una gran diferencia para Harry de una forma u otra, hasta ese momento fatal; esta posibilidad era la que tenía el menor impacto en sus planes.

Ese era el segundo camino posible.

Y en el tercero…

Albus entrecerró los ojos, aunque mantuvo la calma. El tercero era impredecible, y podría provocar el cambio y el caos que tanto temía. Pero sabía que también era más probable cuanto más demoraba su paciente y metódico plan para capturar a Peter nuevamente. En cualquier momento, Peter podría darse cuenta de que Harry no sabía toda la verdad, o Harry podría mostrársela con un comentario descuidado. Y, sin embargo, el paciente y metódico plan no podría apresurarse.

_Si Harry aprende toda la verdad sobre la profecía…_

Ese era el tercer camino posible, aquel en el que Albus tendría que hacer la mayor adaptación, la supervivencia más pura y la custodia más cuidadosa. Si sucediera, tendría que ser el aliado de Harry, porque no había otra opción con un mago tan poderoso y tan intensamente violento ante la mera mención de la compulsión. Sin embargo, tendría que estar preparado para volverse contra él en cualquier momento, también, porque si Harry iba demasiado lejos, Albus era el único con el poder y el compromiso de retenerlo.

 _Y, sin embargo_ , el borde irónico de sus pensamientos, su compañero constante en los últimos dos meses señaló, _Harry nunca hubiera odiado la compulsión tanto si no lo hubieras atado. Has forjado tu propia perdición. Lo hiciste más un_ vates _al atar su magia._

Albus asintió con la cabeza y guardó los remordimientos. No había lugar para ellos.

Mientras Severus se fue a enseñar su primera clase y Minerva llegó a desayunar, mientras Sirius saltaba del comedor mientras guiñaba un ojo a Connor, mientras Harry se levantaba y se marchaba con el heredero Malfoy a su lado, Albus sorbió su jugo de calabaza y se acercó lenta, delicadamente. En su oficina, un Pensieve resplandecía, y el recuerdo que mostraba sería de una noche hace doce años cuando Albus había lanzado otra red fénix. Desde allí, delicados y finos hilos de compulsión se extendieron hacia Peter. Albus no sabía exactamente dónde se estaba escondiendo, ni cuánto tiempo le tomaría reconectarse con la reordenada red fénix. Sabía que estaba teniendo éxito; fue Peter quien sugirió que Harry visitara a Albus, ganando al Director otra oportunidad de hacerle una oferta a Harry, y Peter le dijo que quería visitar a Connor, y así establecer una situación en la que podría ser visto como una gran amenaza al Chico-Que-Vivió y el Ministerio acordaría enviar más Dementores de Azkaban para capturarlo.

Pero Albus no sabía cuándo iba a ganar, y la presión de hacer algo más que esto era cada vez mayor.

Albus apartó los remordimientos de nuevo, y se preguntó qué harían los magos que nunca habían aprendido esa habilidad.

* * *

Harry no estaba sorprendido de que Draco lo acompañara a desayunar. El ataque de la araña y la pesadilla de principios de febrero obviamente lo habían asustado. Pero como ahora era un domingo a principios de marzo, Harry se sintió un poco justificado al darse la vuelta y enfrentarlo.

—Draco —dijo.

Draco lo miró. —¿Qué?

—Voy a la lechucería —señaló Harry.

—Sí —dijo Draco, y lo miró.

—No necesitas acompañarme allí —dijo Harry—. Es la _lechucería_. La gente no acecha allí, esperando emboscar a otras personas. Pasaría en las mazmorras si fuera a ocurrir en algún lugar.

Por supuesto, su libro de historia interna rápidamente le recordó algunas veces durante la Primera Guerra contra Voldemort y la guerra contra Grindelwald cuando la gente había sido emboscada en lechucerías. Y Draco ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. —Necesitas a alguien contigo en todo momento —dijo.

—Confías en mí para estar solo en la oficina de Snape y en la clase de Adivinación —dijo Harry.

—Confío en Snape —dijo Draco, y se apoyó casualmente contra la pared—. Y tengo personas con las que he hablado que están en Adivinación y te están vigilando.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Quién?

Draco sólo le sonrió.

—Me siento un poco _abarrotado_ —dijo Harry, después de preguntarse quién podría ser y no tener nada—. Por favor, Draco, me gustaría algo de tiempo solo para enviar esta carta —hizo un gesto con el pequeño bulto, envuelto en seda, que sostuvo.

—La estás enviando a mi padre —dijo Draco—. Debería poder mirar, creo.

Harry rodó sus ojos y partió de nuevo. No valía la pena discutirlo. Además, él no tenía tiempo. Había dudado en enviar el siguiente regalo de tregua a Lucius, y ahora apenas llegaría a tiempo para que Lucius eligiera el próximo regalo y respondiera por el equinoccio de primavera. Y justo después de enviar la carta, se iba a escapar de Draco, le gustara o no a su amigo, y buscaría a Connor.

Siguió tratando de convencer a su hermano de la verdad. Cada vez, se intensificaba en golpes, y la última vez, Connor había sacado su varita. Harry sabía que podría haber inmovilizado a su hermano en su lugar y obligarlo a escuchar con magia, incluso enviar la verdad a su mente; Snape le estaba enseñando Legeremancia.

Por eso rompió las confrontaciones cuando llegaba a esos extremos. Él no compelería a Connor, de ninguna manera. Su hermano tenía que escuchar libremente.

Llegaron a la lechucería en una bienvenida de gritos y aullidos y movimientos en perchas. Harry levantó su brazo, y Hedwig se inclinó hacia él antes de que él pudiera llamarla. Harry parpadeó, luego se encogió de hombros y colocó el paquete cuidadosamente en su pierna.

—Lucius Malfoy, en Malfoy Manor —le dijo, y le dio de comer un poco de pastel que había ahorrado del desayuno.

Hedwig se lo comió con delicadeza, pasó un mechón de pelo por el pico y luego se levantó y atravesó la ventana. Harry la miró irse con los ojos entornados. Cuando se concentró, pensó que podía ver una atadura que la seguía, o tal vez por la que ella había volado, anclada a las piedras de la lechucería.

—¿Qué había en eso? —preguntó Draco, sobresaltándolo de su aturdimiento. Harry parpadeó y negó con la cabeza. Un leve dolor de cabeza por regresar tan pronto a la vista normal lo atormentaba. Al menos era mejor que el dolor de cabeza de las pesadillas, que, sin duda, había disminuido desde su sueño sobre la rata y el perro, por lo que soñó sólo con el círculo de sombras que se cerraban.

—Una piedra que he encantado para que tu padre me rompa el cuello si la aplasta —respondió Harry, y se volvió hacia las escaleras.

La mano de Draco en su brazo lo detuvo bruscamente. Sorprendido, Harry se dio vuelta y encontró a Draco mirándolo, con los ojos enloquecidos y enojado.

—¿Qué? —él empacó una gran cantidad de emoción en esa sola palabra, Harry pensó secamente. Tendría que conseguir que Draco le mostrara cómo lo había hecho.

Harry se encogió de hombros, tratando de quitar el agarre firme. Simplemente se hizo más estricto. —Me dio una rama que podría romper su cuello si la rompiera —dijo Harry—. No podría darle menos que eso.

—Claro que _sí_ —dijo Draco, mirando como si no supiera si estar más enojado con Harry o Lucius.

—No, realmente no —dijo Harry, y levantó la barbilla para mirar a Draco directamente a los ojos—. La tregua no funciona de esa manera, Draco. Él sabía lo vulnerable que estaba haciendo cuando me dio la rama, pero también sabía que le devolvería una vulnerabilidad mía.

—¿Cuál será su próximo regalo?

—No lo sé —respondió Harry con calma—. Esta es la parte de la tregua en la que el que lo inició puede elegir el regalo, y sólo tengo que dar una respuesta aceptable. Sin embargo, puedo elegir mi propio regalo de verano.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero dos cosas los interrumpieron en ese momento: una lechuza deslizándose por la ventana y yendo hacia Harry, y una tos desde la puerta. Harry echó un vistazo más allá del hombro de Draco y vio a Ron esperando allí, mirándolo un poco enrojecido.

Harry dijo, —Sólo un minuto, Ron —y tomó la carta de la pierna del búho. Era sólo una nota, sin el sello del Ministerio, que no le dijo de quién era hasta que la abrió.

 

> _Estimado señor Potter:_
> 
> _Lo que me pide sería muy imprudente._
> 
> _Rufus Scrimgeour._

 

Harry frunció el ceño y arrugó el papel en su puño. ¿No era prudente pedirle a Scrimgeour que tratara de hacer que Lupin fuera el tutor de Connor? ¿Por qué?

Pero sabía que era poco probable que el Auror le diera respuestas con más molestias, si esto era todo lo que había enviado, y Harry le debía demasiado como para molestarlo.

Eso lo dejó casi sin opción, otra vez. Dumbledore hubiera sido más adecuado que Lily o Sirius, y Harry tenía la posibilidad más realista de hacer que el Ministerio aceptara al Director, pero Dumbledore había dado su precio por la tutela, y Harry _no regresaría_ a la red fénix. James devolvía las cartas de todos sin abrir. Lupin era “imprudente”. Snape había desarrollado un odio por Connor aparentemente tan grande como su odio por Sirius, y Lily y Sirius pelearían por la elección de McGonagall.

 _Sin embargo, supongo que no tengo más remedio que preguntárselo a ella,_ pensó Harry, deprimido.

Ron tosió de nuevo.

—¿Qué _quieres_ , Weasley? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Vienes a Transfigurar comida regurgitada de búho en Galeones? ¿O quizás este es el lugar donde lavas la ropa? —su mirada se posó en las gastadas túnicas de Ron con un desprecio espectacular.

Ron se puso rojo, pero le habló a Harry en lugar de a Draco. —Tengo un mensaje para ti de Connor —dijo.

Harry lo miró inexpresivamente. —¿Un mensaje?

—Demasiado bueno para hablar con su propio hermano, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

—Cállate, Malfoy, no es así —le espetó Ron—. Esto es algo sangrepura —miró incómodo a Harry—. Sugerí que lo intentara y, bueno, dijo que lo pensaría. Ahora lo ha logrado realmente —se adelantó y colocó un pequeño pergamino en la mano de Harry.

Harry miró a Ron mientras desenrollaba el pergamino. —No quieres decirme qué era la profecía, ¿verdad, Ron? —le preguntó, la misma pregunta que había hecho cada vez que veía al otro chico desde ese día en la Torre de Trelawney. Oyó por casualidad a Ron y Connor discutiendo la profecía en voz baja, y supo que el otro chico realmente la había recordado.

La cara de Ron se puso aún más roja. —No soy un soplón, Harry —dijo, con una especie de dignidad tranquila en su voz—. Y soy leal a mis amigos.

Harry suspiró. Sospechaba que no sacaría la verdad de Ron antes de leerlo de su mente o compelerlo a decirlo. Y los dos le olieron a esclavitud.

Leyó el pergamino y parpadeó.

 

> _Encuéntrame en el equinoccio vernal al atardecer, en la lechucería. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí antes de eso. Connor Potter._

 

Harry dejó escapar un largo y lento suspiro. Equinoccio vernal, cuando el invierno se convertía en primavera, y el día y la noche eran exactamente tan largos como el otro. Y la puesta del sol, un tiempo de igual equilibrio entre la oscuridad y la luz.

Este tiempo y fecha en particular se habían usado para rituales de reconciliación casi desde el comienzo de la cultura sangrepura.

Harry pudo sentir que sonreía mientras guardaba el pergamino en su bolsillo. —Dile que estaré allí —le dijo a Ron, que ahora se dio cuenta de que estaba cumpliendo el papel formal de mensajero.

Ron asintió. —Se lo diré —le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Harry, luego se giró y se fue.

Draco abrió la boca y dijo algo burlón y desdeñoso sobre Connor o Ron o ambos, sin duda. Harry lo ignoró. Su corazón latía con fuerza, con cautelosa esperanza.

Él podría ser capaz de reconciliarse con su hermano. Podría.

* * *

En la cena de la noche del encuentro desagradable con Weasley, Draco se inclinó hacia atrás y frunció el ceño a través del Gran Comedor en la mesa de Gryffindor parloteando.

Connor era el centro de ellos, el idiota. Tampoco era nada _sutil_ al respecto, lo que hizo que Draco pensara que estaba perdiendo el punto del poder. Su madre y su padre le habían enseñado todo sobre eso—su padre con lecciones explícitas, su madre al vivirlo. Un Malfoy no caminaba proclamando que era poderoso. No tenía clase, e hacía que otros magos fueran más propensos a darle la espalda. Además, no funcionaría con Slytherins, con Ravenclaws, incluso con algunos Hufflepuff, especialmente los más listos como Smith.

Pero funcionaba con Gryffindors, y había cierta fuerza bruta en la forma en que el hermano de Harry los ordenaba. Sabían que estaba teniendo clases privadas con el padrino sucio de Harry, y sabían que tenía algún regalo mágico secreto especial, y sabían que algo terrible le había sucedido a su madre. Agrega la persistente mística del Chico-Que-Vivió, y eso le ganaba simpatía y admiración en cantidades casi iguales. Era un Gryffindor raro quien se las arreglaba para resistir una combinación de glotones y lástima.

Draco entrecerró los ojos con disgusto mientras veía a la chica Patil decirle algo a Connor. Connor dijo algo, y la chica de Patil se echó a reír. Connor se echó hacia atrás e hizo otra observación, mirando fijamente la mesa de Slytherin, y _todos_ comenzaron a reírse, excepto Granger, quien obviamente estaba tratando de concentrarse en su libro.

Draco se giró y miró a Harry, y negó con la cabeza. Los gemelos no eran comparables. Harry no tenía que presumir sobre su terrible pasado trágico o su poder. Comía, dormía, estudiaba, hacía los deberes, caminaba, conspiraba un montón (al menos según su reloj) y se esforzaba por reconciliarse con los idiotas que _obviamente_ no lo merecían.

Y hacía que las cabezas se giraran.

El poder se extendió lenta y sutilmente, lamiendo sobre los demás, haciéndolos pensar y susurrar y debatir, y así inspirando a otras personas a pensar, susurrar y debatir. Los Slytherin flotaban más cerca de Harry inclinándose de a uno en uno, atraídos por el hecho de que tenía esta magia y _no_ la usaría para gobernar sobre ellos. Los estudiantes mayores observaban con los ojos entrecerrados, y algunas veces le lanzaban preguntas que Harry respondía con más honestidad de la que debía haber hecho, excepto que la fuerza de su magia lo protegía. Los Slytherin que habían guardado secretos de Harry el año pasado estaban empezando a compartirlos con él, olvidando que no había sido criado como el perfecto sangrepura y que no entendía muchas de las cosas que eran instintivas para ellos.

Harry, el idiota, continuaba sin darse cuenta.

Draco negó con la cabeza, y lanzó una mirada más dura a la mesa de Gryffindor. Allí estaba el representante al que se le prestaba atención. Comiendo, tranquilamente al lado de Draco, estaba el soldado que realmente cambiaría el mundo.

Granger levantó la vista y se encontró con su mirada en ese momento. Draco levantó una ceja. Ella asintió con la cabeza, confirmando sin palabras su trato de que vería a Harry en la clase de Adivinación.

A veces, reflexionaba Draco, era algo bueno que Harry fuera tan ajeno a los asuntos emocionales que le preocupaban. Habían amenazas que tampoco pensaba en vigilar, y de esta manera otras personas podrían protegerlo sin su perezosa discusión.

* * *

Snape estaba lo suficientemente malhumorado como para dar la bienvenida a los Gryffindor y Slytherin de tercer año cuando entraron a clase la segunda semana de marzo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que la clase de quinto año y los gemelos Weasley.

Habían variado la Poción de Reparación Eterna de una manera que Snape _aún_ no podía descifrar, y luego la usaron para pegar los calderos de sus compañeros de clase a los escritorios. No importa qué hechizos lanzó Snape, los calderos permanecieron pegados. Los gemelos se pararon frente a él con ojos amplios e inocentes y sonrisas ocultas, sin importar cuántos puntos tomara de Gryffindor, por lo que Snape finalmente se vio obligado a desaparecer el caldero de todos y amenazar a los estudiantes para obtener nuevos para la próxima clase. Los gemelos habían recibido dos semanas de detención, cada uno, que Snape había programado deliberadamente para incluir momentos que sabía que el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor estaba practicando.

A los gemelos no pareció importarles.

Snape no se molestó en escribir las instrucciones para la Poción del Juego Infantil. Era un antídoto simple para varios de los hechizos comunes con los que los niños siempre se golpeaban, para situaciones con magia accidental en las que un _Finite Incantatem_ no funcionaba de manera predecible. Simplemente agitó su varita mágica, conjuró las instrucciones y ladró: —Van a entregar una muestra de la poción al final de la clase —eso hizo que todos lucharan por sus calderos.

Snape captó algunas miradas traicionadas de los Slytherin de tercer año. Usualmente daba una introducción a la poción, al menos, y explicaba lo que hacía y por qué lo estaban haciendo; a diferencia de todos los Gryffindor aparte de Granger, realmente escuchaban. Snape los ignoró. La vida no les daría introducciones a las pociones, ni los oponentes en el campo de batalla se quedarían quietos y pacientemente explicarían lo que hacía cada hechizo. Ya era hora de que aprendieran a dejar de inclinarse tanto sobre él.

Sabía lo suficiente como para admitir, mientras acechaba entre los estudiantes, que parte de su impaciencia provenía de la clase de quinto año y parte de la llamarada cada vez más insistente de la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo, tan entusiasta la noche anterior que tuvo que hechizar la extremidad para que quedara quieta esta mañana. Estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para no importarle.

—Así, Neville —Harry estaba explicando mientras Snape los rodeaba como un hombre lobo acechante—. Los pétalos de lavanda deben entrar antes que los caparazones del escarabajo. ¿Sabes por qué?

Longbottom se mordió el labio por un momento, y luego sus ojos se iluminaron. —¿Porque los pétalos hacen que la poción sea suave y esté lista para recibir los caparazones?

—Exactamente —dijo Harry, tan cálidamente que Longbottom se sonrojó. Entonces captó la mirada de Snape y palideció.

Harry levantó la vista, también. Snape frunció el ceño. Harry miró tranquilamente hacia atrás, para nada intimidado. —Nuestra poción aún no está lista, señor —dijo.

Snape se dio cuenta de que tendría que encontrar a Harry un compañero diferente a Longbottom pronto. Longbottom había mejorado de todo reconocimiento, y ya era hora de que él, al igual que todos los demás, aprendiera a valerse por sí mismo. Además, Harry podría prestar más productivamente su conocimiento entre los otros Slytherins. Crabbe estaba empezando a deslizarse lo suficientemente mal como para que Snape pronto no fuera capaz de ignorarlo.

—Puedo ver eso, Potter —dijo—. ¿Cuándo cree que estará lista?

Harry volvió la cabeza para mirar las instrucciones en el tablero. —Una hora de aquí en adelante, señor —dijo.

Snape se burló. —Entonces asegúrese que la prepare, señor Potter, en lugar de hablar conmigo —se alejó. Podía sentir los ojos de Harry en su espalda, _aún_ no intimidados. El chico había mostrado más tendencia a discutir con él esta semana sobre lo que Snape pensaba que deberían practicar en sus clases privadas, así como sobre la frecuencia con la que se le debería permitir salir de Hogwarts.

 _Eso tendrá que ser corregido,_ Snape pensó, incluso cuando se volvió para descargar su ira sobre un objetivo merecedor.

Connor Potter se asoció con Ron Weasley; siempre trabajaban juntos, a menos que Snape asignara a uno de ellos a otra parte. En la actualidad, discutían en acalorados susurros sobre si agregar los pétalos de lavanda completamente aplastados, como lo indicaban claramente las instrucciones, o en trozos grandes, porque eso llevaba menos tiempo. Snape se preguntó qué cruel capricho del destino le había enviado a estudiantes incapaces de seguir instrucciones simples.

El mocoso Potter levantó la vista cuando Snape se acercó, y luego entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con desagrado. La mirada tenía estampado Black por todas partes. Era la misma mirada que siempre le daba a Harry cada vez que pasaban por los pasillos. Snape consideraba al mocoso una pérdida de tiempo, más allá de la esperanza de redención, y no sabía por qué su pupilo continuaba tratando de redimirlo de todos modos, en contra de los consejos explícitos de Snape. Eso, combinado con lo mucho que se parecía a Black ahora, le dio a Snape toda la excusa que necesitaba para desperdiciar la confianza del mocoso Potter.

—Señor Potter —dijo, y miró hacia la poción. Por supuesto, se estaba congelando, ya que ni Potter ni Weasley habían pensado en continuar moviéndola mientras hablaban—. Por favor, dígame, ¿pretende tener los pétalos en su poción lo suficientemente grandes como para herir a quien la trague?

La mirada de Potter se intensificó, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, levantó una mano para frotarse la cabeza. No, pensó Snape, ya que se había acostumbrado a mirar el gesto con Harry, en su frente.

Una gota de sangre brotó de la cicatriz en forma de corazón, justo detrás de sus dedos frotándose.

Snape miró fascinado cómo la gota goteaba por la cicatriz y comenzaba a caer, y luego retrocedía unos pasos precisos.

La sangre cayó en el caldero y causó una explosión rápida de gases nocivos. Snape esperó a que Potter y Weasley tuvieran una buena bocanada antes de enjaular los gases en el aire con unos pocos barridos de su varita y luego desaparecerlos. Él asintió a Granger.

—Acompáñelos al ala del hospital, señorita Granger. Pasaré tiempo con estudiantes que no son tan estúpidos como para desdeñar el conocimiento ofrecido —dijo arrastrando las palabras, y se movió hacia el lado Slytherin de la habitación, sintiéndose inmensamente mejor.

Por supuesto, tenía que considerar lo que significaba que Connor Potter estaba sangrando de una cicatriz supuestamente infligida por Voldemort, tanto como Harry Potter.

 _Nada significativo, espero,_ pensó _. Si ese mocoso es realmente el salvador del mundo mágico, entonces también podríamos entregarnos al Señor Oscuro en este momento._

* * *

Minerva tenía que admitir, mientras revisaba para asegurarse de que las tazas de té estuvieran colocadas en el escritorio y que estaba sentada en una postura recta y erguida, que estaba nerviosa. Ella nunca había hecho algo como esto antes.

Oh, había algunos estudiantes en los que ella podría haberlo pensado, pero eso era algo diferente de hacerlo realmente. Y era muy diferente a hacerlo a petición del hermano del alumno.

Llamaron rápidamente a la puerta y Minerva dejó escapar el aliento. —Adelante —llamó.

Connor la miró por la puerta. Minerva lo miró. Harry tenía razón. Él necesitaba alguien que interviniera. Podía sonreír más que nunca, pero sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos, y parecía como si no estuviera durmiendo mucho. Se frotó distraídamente la frente y la famosa cicatriz mientras cruzaba la habitación arrastrando los pies y se acomodaba en la silla frente a su escritorio.

Minerva indicó las tazas de té en su escritorio. —¿Le gustaría un té, señor Potter?

Él la miró fijamente, luego se sentó en la silla. —Sólo díganme de qué se trata esto, por favor, Profesora McGonagall —dijo—. Pensé que íbamos a discutir mi proyecto de Transfiguración, no… —se detuvo y esperó.

Minerva suspiró y cruzó las manos frente a ella. —Creo que necesitas un adulto diferente para que te cuide, Connor —dijo, dejando caer el apellido que podría recordarle a su familia y alejarlo de ella—. Sé que Sirius y tu madre están haciendo todo lo posible, pero tu madre está, obviamente, privada de magia y, por lo tanto, de una participación significativa en nuestro mundo. Y Sirius es… inestable.

—¡Ha estado bien desde hace semanas! —espetó Connor.

—Sí, bueno —Minerva había creído una vez que era imposible pensar que Sirius Black realmente fuera peligroso. Que no fuera su intención lastimar era todo el problema, por supuesto; cuando sucedía algo malo como resultado de sus bromas, sólo tenía que guiñar un ojo, sonreír y parecer un poco contrito, y era excusado. Pero ahora, ella no estaba segura—. Eso no significa que no estoy preocupada por tu futuro, Connor.

Connor entrecerró los ojos y una extraña expresión apareció en su rostro. Minerva habría dicho que era Slytherin, si no creyera que el chico despreciaba a los Slytherin con todo su corazón y que nunca se vería como tal.

 _De buena gana,_ ella agregó en su cabeza.

—¿De verdad cree que mamá no puede cuidarme sin magia, profesora? —preguntó.

—Creo que ella tiene problemas para cuidarse sola —dijo Minerva en voz baja. Cuando ella solicitó más detalles sobre Lily Potter, Albus los había proporcionado voluntariamente, en especial cuando explicó que tenía la intención de consolar a Connor Potter. Parecía creer que la atraía de vuelta a su lado. Minerva lo dejaba pensar eso—. Y sé que estás en un punto de tu educación mágica cuando necesitarás seguir aprendiendo incluso durante el verano. Y dado quién eres, tienes… bueno, más amenazas de las que preocuparse.

—Voldemort ha intentado matarme tres veces ahora —dijo Connor—. Escapé cada vez. Y Sirius me está enseñando ahora, y mamá todavía puede enseñarme, incluso si ella no puede levantar su varita y mostrarme por si misma —un espasmo pasó por su rostro, algo que Minerva pensó que era enojo o pena o dolor—. Harry se aseguró de que ella no pudiera —susurró.

Minerva se inclinó hacia adelante. —Te ofrezco enseñanza, Connor —dijo—. Podrías vivir en Hogwarts durante el verano mientras aprendes.

Connor parpadeó por un momento.

Luego negó con la cabeza.

Minerva frunció el ceño. —¿Pasa algo, señor Potter? —ella se maldijo por el deslizamiento al siguiente momento, cuando la cara del chico se cerró aún más.

—No confía en Sirius ni en mi madre —dijo en voz baja—. Y no sugiere a mi padre ni a Remus, aunque podría haberlo hecho. Y no sugiere al Director, que sería mejor para entrenarme que nadie, y tal vez tenga algo de tiempo durante el verano también —la miró directamente a los ojos—. Por favor, dígame, ¿Harry la puso en esto?

—Sí —dijo Minerva, y luego parpadeó, levantando una mano para tocar su boca. Ella no había querido decir eso. Parecía extremadamente extraño que ella lo hubiera hecho.

—Gracias —dijo Connor, y luego se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Minerva lo llamó. —Por favor, señor Potter, dígame que lo tendrá en cuenta.

Connor hizo una pausa y miró por encima del hombro. Su rostro se había vuelto silencioso, sus ojos introspectivos. Se parecía más a Harry en ese momento de lo que Minerva alguna vez lo había visto.

—Lo siento, profesora —dijo en voz baja—. No puedo. Mi madre perdió un hijo, y Sirius perdió un ahijado. No puedo compensar a Harry, pero tampoco quiero hacer que me pierdan.

Él cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

* * *

Remus se obligó a dejar de caminar. Tenía a los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff de tercer año llegando para su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en cinco minutos. No podía parecer preocupado hasta la muerte.

Pero tampoco pudo evitar recoger la carta que estaba sobre el escritorio y volver a leerla.

 

> _Querido Remus:_
> 
> _No tengo ninguna razón para pensar que leerás esto una vez que reconozcas mi letra, pero quería asegurarte que obtuve tu carta. Y te respondo donde no respondí a nadie más porque creo que lo entenderás. A veces los Merodeadores nos tomamos un largo tiempo para decidirnos. Tú y yo fuimos siempre los que más tiempo tomábamos._
> 
> _Estoy a salvo. Estoy en Lux Aeterna en este momento, sólo miro a mi alrededor, y estoy pensando. Se siente como años desde que pensé. Se siente como barrer las telarañas de mi mente. Se siente como mirar las consecuencias y evaluarlas. Todas ellas._
> 
> _Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Remus. Dos meses y medio de pensar, y todavía no puedo hacer que todo venga directo a mi mente. Por supuesto, tengo trece años de errores para pensar y corregirlos. Peter y Albus y la profecía y renunciar a mi posición como Auror y Connor y Harry y Lily._
> 
> _Lily._
> 
> _Probablemente no te sorprenda saber que todavía la amo, Remus. Siempre fuiste bueno con cosas como esas. Y siempre sentí que podría hablar contigo sobre cualquier cosa._
> 
> _Pero no esta vez. No todo. Esto es algo que tengo que resolver por mi cuenta, si alguna vez voy a ser el padre—y el esposo—que debería haber sido. Si alguna vez voy a ser el hombre que debería haber sido, pienso en los malos días._
> 
> _¡Ya basta de este lloriqueo autoindulgente! Mantén a salvo a mis niños si puedes, Remus, y vela por Sirius. Leí una de sus cartas, y sé que su mente está más segura ahora de lo que ha estado en un año, gracias a Merlín y gracias a Dumbledore (aunque tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en cosas terribles sobre él)._
> 
> _Estaré allí, si puedo, a fin de año._
> 
> _Travesura realizada,_
> 
> _James._

 

Remus dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, y luego realmente dobló la carta y la guardó de nuevo cuando los estudiantes entraron a la habitación. Él necesitaría toda su concentración para lidiar con esta clase. Hoy era su primera lección práctica, después de meses de teoría; Quirrell y Lockhart habían dejado la clase en un estado tan vergonzoso que Remus se sintió obligado a comenzar con eso primero.

Además, cualquier maestro, Remus estaba fervientemente convencido, necesitaría toda su concentración para lidiar con tener a Hermione Granger y Zacharias Smith en la misma clase.

Él se encontró con sus miradas con una sonrisa tranquila mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos, hizo un recuento mental del rollo, todos estaban allí, y preguntó: —¿Qué es lo último que recuerdan que dije acerca de las criaturas Oscuras?

Las manos de Zacharias y Hermione estaban en el aire a la vez, pero la de Hermione era ligeramente más rápida. Remus asintió con la cabeza hacia ella. —¿Sí, señorita Granger?

—Que algunas de las criaturas Oscuras se alimentan del miedo que causan —dijo Hermione. Ella no sólo imitaba sus palabras, sino también la entonación con la que las había pronunciado. Remus se preguntó si ella se daba cuenta de que hacía eso con todos sus profesores. Escuchar las pausas deliberadas de Severus y los tonos cortantes filtrados a través de su voz era realmente sorprendente—. Los Dementores, por ejemplo —agregó, y esa era más su propia voz.

—Muy bien, señorita Granger —dijo Remus, asintiendo—. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

—Pero también dijo que íbamos a enfrentar a una criatura que causaba miedo hoy —interrumpió Zacharias, usando todo su equilibrio sangrepura para intentar parecer más alto que Hermione—. Y no creo que haya traído a un Dementor a la escuela, profesor. ¿Es un boggart?

—Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff —dijo Remus. Suspiró al notar a Hermione mirando a Zacharias, y Zacharias mirando hacia atrás. _Al menos estaremos practicando magia en un momento, y necesitarán usar hechizos, para que no puedan competir entre ellos en las preguntas_ —. Sí, de hecho, señor Smith —se volvió y caminó hasta el borde del escritorio, gesticulando con su varita para flotar el pesado baúl que había traído de sus habitaciones. El baúl tronó cuando lo soltó. Más de un estudiante se estremeció.

—Un boggart tomará la forma de lo que más temen —informó a su clase. Todo el mundo estaba prestando atención ahora, notó, y ninguno de ellos parecía listo para interrumpir—. Es por eso que se los considera criaturas Oscuras; extraen emociones de las mentes de sus víctimas y, como observó la señorita Granger, se alimentan de ellas. El conjuro para derrotar a un boggart es _Riddikulus_. Se basa en la risa, una emoción opuesta al miedo que los boggarts intentan invocar, y requiere que el lanzador use la fuerza de la voluntad, para resistir la compulsión que intenta alcanzar su libertad. Y, por supuesto, una vez que otros se echan a reír, un boggart ya no es necesario —él midió la clase con sus ojos, mirando más allá de los más ansiosos (Hermione) y los más nerviosos (Neville). Finalmente, él asintió con la cabeza hacia Justin—. Señor Finch-Fletchley. ¿Si pudiera acercarse?

Justin se paró con un pequeño trago y se adelantó, su varita aguantó. —¿Cuál es el hechizo, profesor? —preguntó.

— _Riddikulus_ —respondió Remus con una sonrisa.

Justin se repitió a sí mismo algunas veces, luego asintió. —Estoy listo, profesor —dijo.

Remus lanzó un _Alohomora_ sobre el baúl, y se apartó del camino cuando el boggart se soltó, una forma confusa por un momento mientras trataba de distinguir los temores de las personas que lo rodeaban. Luego se centró en Justin, y se convirtió abruptamente en un enorme perro, con dientes dentados tan largos que le cubrían la mandíbula. Remus parpadeó, y esperó que Justin nunca enfrentara a Sirius en su forma animaga.

El boggart se adelantó, gruñendo. Justin se estremeció y pareció tener problemas para levantar su varita. Su rostro se había puesto blanco pálido.

—¡Algo que te divierta! —gritó Remus, listo para agitar su varita y desterrar la cosa si el desafío resultaba ser demasiado para Justin.

Pero Justin contuvo el aliento, agitó su varita y gritó: —¡Riddikulus! —en el momento siguiente, un gorro de bebé apareció en la cabeza del perro, y un pequeño gatito estaba sentado en su cuello, maullando y golpeando la boca del perro por atención. El sabueso se giró, aparentemente confundido, y el gatito se aferró, silbando y escupiendo.

La clase estalló en carcajadas, y Remus asintió. —¡Bien hecho, Señor Finch-Fletchley! —dirigió sus ojos hacia la persona inmediatamente detrás de él—. ¿Señor Potter?

Connor se levantó y se adelantó. Remus tuvo que admitir algo de curiosidad sobre qué forma tomaría su boggart.

El sabueso estalló en una nube de humo, y luego se precipitó hacia adelante en una forma más pequeña.

Remus sintió que su corazón se tensaba dolorosamente. El boggart de Connor era Harry.

Connor estaba mirando a su hermano, o la forma de su hermano, con terror enfermo en sus ojos. El boggart-Harry se subió las gafas a la nariz y dio un paso adelante, apuntando con su varita a Connor y con una sonrisa que Remus esperaba sinceramente no provenía de la experiencia de la vida real.

Connor apuntó con su varita, con dificultad, y logró susurrar: — _Riddikulus_.

Le tomó un par de intentos más, pero el boggart-Harry finalmente tropezó, se rompió las gafas y comenzó a andar a tientas a ciegas. La clase se rio de nuevo, al menos, la mayoría lo hizo. Remus notó que había un nerviosismo en el sonido, y que Hermione estaba frunciendo el ceño como si su cara explotara. Zacharias se reclinó en su silla, mirando alrededor, evaluando fríamente la reacción de sus compañeros de clase.

 _Al menos en eso están emparejados_ , pensó Remus, con el corazón pesado, mientras hacía un gesto a Connor y Ron hacia adelante. _Ya que el boggart de Harry, después de todo, era Connor muerto debido a su fracaso._


	34. Una visita de Dobby

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
**Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
**Capítulo 29: Una visita de Dobby**  

 

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Sabía que algo lo estaba pinchando, pero no supo de inmediato qué era. Parecía un dedo largo y angosto, y los ojos que lo miraban desde arriba parecían ojos de duende. Pero ¿por qué serían? Los elfos domésticos nunca llegaban y despertaban a los estudiantes en mitad de la noche, y ya era media noche. Por la mañana, Harry tenía que recibir el regalo del equinoccio de primavera de Lucius. Al atardecer, tenía que enfrentar a su hermano. Quería descansar todo lo que pudiera antes.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que el elfo doméstico era Dobby, y las nieblas del sueño desaparecieron de su mente. Él se sentó, manteniendo su voz baja. —¿Qué pasa, Dobby? ¿Le pasó algo al señor y la señora Malfoy?

Dobby negó con la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se le cayeron las orejas. Sus ojos eran enormes, y parecían brillar, pensó Harry. —No, Dobby vino por Harry Potter, señor —dijo—. Harry Potter, señor, debe levantarse.

—¿Entonces le pasó algo a Draco? —preguntó Harry, mientras alcanzaba sus lentes. Logró ponerlos y escuchar los ruidos detrás de las cortinas al mismo tiempo. No podía oír nada más que la respiración familiar de sus compañeros de cuarto. Draco sonaba profundamente dormido.

—No —susurró Dobby, y luego hizo un gesto. Harry miró. Fawkes estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, no dormido como de costumbre, sino observándolo con ojos brillantes y graves. Él inclinó levemente la cabeza cuando Harry lo miró y canturreó.

—Harry Potter debe venir a caminar con Dobby y Fawkes —tradujo Dobby—. Tenemos algo que mostrarle.

Desconcertado pero obediente, Harry asintió. —Déjame ponerme una capa. Si vamos a salir, entonces la necesitaré.

Dobby no dijo nada para contradecir eso, así que Harry se cernió alrededor de su cama y su baúl. Escuchó atentamente la respiración que lo rodeaba mientras sacaba la capa y se la colgaba de los hombros. Greg, Vince, Blaise y Draco parecían convencidos de que no estaba pasando nada.

Harry hizo una mueca cuando pensó en lo que Draco y Snape dirían sobre esta salida, pero no era como si no fuera seguro con Fawkes. Estaba seguro de que uno de ellos habría dicho algo sobre el fénix que lo acompañaba como guardián aprobado, si lo hubieran pensado.

Entonces, habiendo satisfecho su conciencia, Harry se dio vuelta. Supuso que saldrían de la habitación, pero Dobby le tomó la mano con firmeza.

—Harry Potter, señor, debe sostenerse fuerte —dijo.

Harry apenas asintió cuando parecieron saltar de costado en el aire y quedarse quietos al mismo tiempo. O tal vez todo lo _demás_ se había movido a su alrededor, Harry pensó, imposible como era. Él usó el pensamiento para mantener su cena abajo. Su cerebro y su estómago chocaron violentamente contra el interior de sus respectivos contenedores. Parpadeó cuando pudo ver otra vez, y miró el lugar al que Dobby le había traído, probablemente por Aparición de elfos domésticos.

Era familiar, pero aún no podía captarlo hasta que Fawkes estalló en lo alto y lo iluminó con sus llamas. Entonces Harry reconoció el claro donde una vez había negociado con los centauros por la vida de Draco. Él pateó la tierra y se estremeció. Ahora hacía más frío que cuando hizo ese trato, y la nieve fangosa aún se acurrucaba malhumorada al abrigo de los árboles desnudos, la primavera al día siguiente o no. El suelo se sentía como el hierro, como nada vivo.

—Harry Potter debe estar viendo —dijo Dobby en su voz chillona—. Y este es el mejor lugar para ver —miró expectante a Harry.

—¿Qué quieres que vea? —Harry miró a su alrededor otra vez. Allí estaban las grandes piedras que los centauros habían usado para formar su improvisada horca para Draco, y el camino que se extendía sobre la cima de la colina con la horca y luego continuaba. No vio ningún centauro esperando, ningún árbol imposible, nada que creyera que valiera la pena que un elfo doméstico y un fénix lo sacaran de Hogwarts para mostrárselo.

Fawkes canturreó, y Dobby listo para traducir. —Harry Potter, señor, debe ver lo que vio en el viaje con Fawkes.

 _¿Las llamas?_ Harry pensó, pero se dio cuenta de la verdad en un momento.

_Las redes._

Pensó en lo que había sentido durante el viaje con Fawkes, e inmediatamente sus emociones sobre la Muggle trataron de rearmarse y atacarlo. Harry respiró con calma y las sometió con su Oclumancia. En su lugar, volvió con la memoria pura, pensando en las emociones atrapadas entre los paneles de vidrio, como la colección de mariposas que la Muggle había descrito tener una vez. Siempre había tenido una buena memoria, permitiéndole retener información sobre hechizos e historia y los enemigos de Connor y danzas sangrepura.

Cuando se sintió seguro de que estaba tan crudo, tan abierto a ver otro mundo detrás del mundo mágico, levantó la vista.

Él miró fijamente. No esperaba ver tantas redes diferentes. Eran doradas como la red fénix en algunos lugares—y Harry sintió que los restos destrozados de su mente se agitaban brevemente, como si sintieran el parentesco—pero un gran e intrincado diseño en el centro de todas ellas brillaba con una plata sutil y desgarradora, y había patrones puntiagudos de color verde oscuro que hacían que Harry quisiera sisear. Pensó que esas probablemente estaban atadas a serpientes mágicas. Se giró lentamente y vio cómo las redes se alzaban a su alrededor. Era como estar en el centro de un copo de nieve, si los copos de nieve brillaban como un arcoíris y con más colores de los que aparecían en cualquiera de ellos.

—¿Qué son? —susurró.

Fawkes canturreó, y Dobby habló en un tono apagado. —Lo que Harry Potter vio una vez antes. Las redes que nos unen.

Harry se giró, entrecerrando los ojos para mirar a Dobby, y vio la red que lo rodeaba, un brillante color azul hielo. Corría hacia Malfoy Manor en la distancia. Él ladeó la cabeza. —¿Atan a los elfos domésticos para servir?

—Sí —siseó Dobby, y por un momento, se veía salvaje, casi aterrador. Harry pensó en la magia de los elfos domésticos, que podían Aparecerse incluso en áreas, como Hogwarts, que los magos humanos no podían, y que no necesitaban varitas, y se preguntaba si eso era lo que habían visto los magos que los ataron. Pero Dobby se calmó en un momento y miró entristecido a Harry—. Y peor que el servicio. Ellos hacen a los elfos gustar el servicio —entonces se tapó la boca con la mano y gimió entre sus dedos algo sobre ser un mal elfo.

Harry asintió con gravedad. _Era inteligente, de verdad. Significa que no intentarán levantar la red ellos mismos_. Volvió a mirar el laberinto de redes y agitó una mano. —¿Y estas?

—Diferentes criaturas mágicas —dijo Dobby, y señaló la red plateada—. Los unicornios.

—¿Unicornios? —Harry repitió sin comprender—. ¿Qué le hicieron a los magos? —Podía entender las redes que se usaban en criaturas peligrosas como gigantes o dragones, y por supuesto los elfos domésticos vivían entre magos e hicieron sus vidas más fáciles, pero atar unicornios parecían inútil.

—Eran demasiado hermosos —dijo Dobby.

Harry rechinó los dientes. —¿Y esta? —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos ante una telaraña azul que apenas podía ver, el color del cielo al atardecer.

—Centauros —dijo Dobby—. Para evitar que se muestren a los muggles, para evitar que dañen a los magos, para evitar que usen gran parte de su propia magia —se encogió de hombros en tono de disculpa—. Dobby sólo conoce algunos de los efectos. Dobby lo siente. Él no está estudiado en la historia.

—¿Todos los elfos domésticos saben de esto? —Harry se sintió un poco enfermo. Tan fácilmente esto podría haber sido establecido en los derechos en el pasado, tal vez, por cualquier poderoso mago, si sólo hubieran pensado en preguntar a los elfos domésticos. Se preguntó si Dumbledore lo sabía, y si realmente dejaría las redes en su lugar si lo supiera.

_Bueno, usó una en mí. Probablemente, la respuesta es sí._

—Sí —dijo Dobby—. Los elfos fueron los primeros en llegar, Harry Potter, señor —por primera vez, Harry notó cómo el elfo dio un pequeño tirón cuando agregó el título. En un humano, Harry lo hubiera llamado un asco o disgusto—. Los elfos pueden ver las otras redes. Los elfos saben lo que hacen.

—Pero no pueden rebelarse —supuso Harry.

—Sólo los elfos malos se rebelan —dijo Dobby, y luego puso una mano sobre su boca otra vez y le dio a Harry una mirada atractiva con los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry respiró profundamente para calmarse. —¿Y quieres que desvincule las redes y te libere? —preguntó.

—No es tan simple, Harry Potter, señor —chilló Dobby.

 _Por supuesto que no,_ pensó Harry, y esperó la razón. _Creo que moriría de shock si algo en mi vida fuera_ simple _._

—Harry Potter, señor, puede ser un _vates_ —dijo simplemente Dobby—. Profeta, cantante, poeta, vidente —sus palabras fueron silenciadas con reverencia, y tuvo el sonido, pensó Harry, de una letanía, un canto, un mantra—. Harry Potter puede ver formas de salir de las redes. Y puede hacerlo respetando el libre albedrío —esperó, mirando a Harry expectante.

Harry entendió la verdad muy pronto. —Tengo que liberarte sin pisotear el libre albedrío de nadie más —dijo—. Y eso incluye a los magos que se benefician de tenerte atado y no querrían que te liberase.

Dobby sacudió su cabeza, y una de sus orejas lo golpeó en el ojo. —Ahora Harry Potter, señor, ve —dijo, y aplaudió.

Fawkes voló al hombro de Harry y se instaló, su cuerpo una cálida presencia cerca de la mejilla derecha de Harry. Él le acarició la espalda, del cuello a la cola, sin pensar realmente en eso. Estaba pensando ferozmente en lo que le habían dicho en su lugar.

_Tengo la capacidad de compeler a otras personas. Puede ser fácil encantar o hechizar a otros magos para liberar a las criaturas mágicas. Pero entonces nunca me lo perdonaría a mí mismo. Y la mayoría de los magos no son los que pusieron las redes. Y no tengo idea de lo que haría la quitar las redes. Los elfos domésticos se volverían contra ellos…_

_Nosotros, Harry. Me beneficio de esto también. No es que nunca haya comido comida que los elfos domésticos cocinan, y dependo de ellos para limpiar mi habitación y mi ropa y mis sábanas._

Harry suspiró. _Apuesto a que realmente es más simple, siendo Oscuro. Simplemente hacer lo que uno quiera sin pensar en las consecuencias para los demás, y si alguien se queja, entonces uno los compele de nuevo. O bien, ser un Señor de la Luz y pensar que se está haciendo el bien, y no preocuparse por lo que otros piensan, porque obviamente no están viendo claramente si están en desacuerdo con uno. Uno es bueno._

_No es de extrañar que Starborn dijera que tantos Señores de la Luz y Oscuros se volvieron locos o se rindieron en esto. ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer?_

Para distraerse de la aparente imposibilidad de su tarea, le preguntó a Dobby: —¿Qué te hizo pensar que podría ser un _vates_? Mi hermano encontró información en un libro sobre goblins que lo hacía sonar como si él fuera uno —sólo que no sonaba muy parecido, ahora que Harry lo había pensado. ¿Podrían los _vates_ alguna vez usar compulsión, mucho menos tan natural y libremente como lo hacía Connor? Si los goblins también estaban atados, y Harry sospechaba que sí, ¿realmente sólo seguirían a un mago, o se verían obligados a hacerlo por las redes que llevaban y nada más?

—Connor Potter, señor, no es un _vates_ —dijo Dobby. Si un elfo doméstico pudiera gruñir, pensó Harry, Dobby lo estaría haciendo—. Connor Potter, señor, es un compeledor, y feliz de ser así. Un _vates_ nunca puede compeler. Él no puede compeler a los magos. Él no puede compeler a los duendes domésticos. Él no puede compeler a los centauros. Él no puede compeler a los fénix.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Entonces tampoco puedo ser uno. Puedo compeler a la gente y lo he logrado.

—Pero Harry Potter, señor, lo siente —dijo Dobby rápidamente—. Y no era intención de Harry Potter, señor. Y el señor Harry Potter está vigilando, ahora, y viendo cómo su voluntad impacta en otras personas.

Harry parpadeó. Era cierto que estaba entrenando con Snape para tratar de encontrar los límites de su extraña compulsión, para poder unir esa parte de su magia sin ligar la magia en sí, pero no había pensado que eso lo calificaría para el título de Dobby, incluso. —¿Y lo lamento lo suficiente? —preguntó en voz baja—. Seguramente otros magos lo lamentarían si supieran de esto.

Fawkes inició una larga y complicada serie de trinos y gorjeos. Dobby esperó hasta que el fénix terminara antes de intentar traducir. —Tampoco se puede compeler al _vates_. Dobby y Fawkes no podían decirle a Harry Potter, señor, lo que era y lo que significaba hasta que comenzó a aprenderlo por sí mismo, por miedo a empujarlo por el camino equivocado. Forzar al _vates_ a hacer una elección antes de su tiempo es destruir al _vates_. Pero ahora ha visto las redes, y Fawkes ha sentido su horror ante ellas. Y un _vates_ debe odiar la compulsión con toda su alma —Dobby asintió con la cabeza, como para decir que esa parte era evidente. Harry asintió con la cabeza, aunque estaba menos seguro en ese punto. En los días malos, todavía deseaba la seguridad tranquilizadora de su red fénix, por todo lo que sabía que lucharía contra cualquiera que tratara de arrojársela de nuevo, porque haría las cosas mucho más simples—. Muchos otros magos han dicho que serían _vates_. Pero tropezaron en el camino, y decidieron usar la compulsión para lograr sus fines, o les gustó la compulsión lo suficiente como para no poder renunciar a ella —Dobby vaciló, y luego agregó de mala gana—. O las criaturas mágicas los empujaron demasiado fuerte, y terminaron eligiendo actuar como _vates_ por un sentido del deber y la obligación. El _vates_ debe elegir, siempre. Debe tomar decisiones. No debe ceder ante las elecciones. Y debe ser de libre albedrío.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. —¿Dumbledore es un _vates_? —preguntó—. Mi m-la Muggle que me dio a luz una vez dijo que tomó las decisiones que nadie más podía tomar, las duras decisiones de sacrificio y guerra.

—Dumbledore podría haber sido un _vates_ —dijo Dobby—. Pero él compelió a otros y se dijo que estaba bien.

 _Así que tampoco podré mentirme a mí mismo si hago esto_ , pensó Harry. _Tendré que ser absolutamente honesto. Tendré que saber cuándo podría dar excusas por mis deficiencias, cuando hago las cosas sólo porque son fáciles y no porque son correctas, cuando protesto demasiado y me culpo demasiado a mí mismo. Tendré que leerme a mí mismo en voz alta todo el tiempo, sin un sólo lapso._

Sonaba, Harry tenía que admitirse a sí mismo, realmente jodidamente aterrador.

 _Y no puedo hacerlo,_ se dio cuenta con un suspiro. _Todavía me miento sobre muchas cosas. Draco y Snape lo dicen todo el tiempo, y supongo que lo sabrían mejor que yo._

Se lo explicó a Dobby, quien asintió mientras escuchaba. Bajo la luz del fuego del fénix, Harry se encontró pensando, qe el elfo doméstico no parecía ni tonto ni estúpido. Había una luz propia en sus ojos, una que Harry pensó que se apagaría cuando terminara su explicación. Pero Dobby sólo le sonrió.

—Un _vates_ no es ser —dijo—. Un _vates_ no es un _vates_ solo una vez, y luego nunca más. Un _vates_ elige una y otra vez todos los días de su vida, y toma algunas decisiones equivocadas, pero siempre regresa al camino correcto.

—Es un camino espinoso —murmuró Harry.

Fawkes canturreó hacia él.

—Fawkes dice que hay rosas entre las espinas —Dobby tenía las manos cruzadas frente a él—. Fawkes dice que el señor Harry Potter no debe elegir ayudar a los elfos, los fénix y otros por obligación, sino sólo porque quiere. Y debe ser una elección. Harry Potter no es todo un _vates_ en este momento. Él puede serlo en el futuro —hizo un gesto hacia Harry—. Pero primero debe dejar de mentir, como dijo, y debe estar libre de sus propias redes.

Sorprendido, Harry tocó su sien. —¿Te refieres a la red fénix?

—Y otras —dijo Dobby, señalando con insistencia a Harry.

Sobresaltado, Harry miró hacia abajo. No había notado que las redes cortaban su propio cuerpo, parecían entrar y salir, y enredarse con las del Bosque Prohibido y más allá. Él no las reconoció. Eran de un rojo profundo y sombrío, no del color que la red fénix había logrado incluso en la plenitud de su poder. Apoyó una mano en una, y sintió una leve sensación de calor, pero nada más—. ¿Qué son? —preguntó.

—Barreras que el señor Harry Potter se ha puesto a sí mismo —dijo Dobby, sonando triste—. Barreras que no ha elegido, barreras en las que no ha pensado. Barreras de miedo —se encontró con los ojos de Harry—. Barreras que Harry Potter ha reforzado con su magia, porque no puede soportar la idea de que ciertas cosas sean verdad.

Harry cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza. Era cierto que había cosas en las que no quería pensar. Pero escuchar que había usado su magia consigo mismo, y que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta…

Lo sorprendió.

Respiró hondo y formuló otra pregunta que había estado a la deriva en la parte posterior de su cabeza desde que Dobby comenzó a explicar qué era vates. —¿Esto tiene que ser lo más importante en el mundo para mí, una vez que empiece a hacerlo?

—No tiene por qué —dijo Dobby—. Nunca _debe_ , ni _tiene_ , ni es una _obligación_. Sólo querer y voluntad.

Harry asintió. —Pero un _vates_ concentrándose en otros deberes no sería uno que quisieras como el que te libere —dijo.

Dobby negó con la cabeza.

Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Entonces no veo cómo puedo ser. Sabes cuánto de mi enfoque se dirige a mi hermano. Él es lo más importante en el mundo para mí, Dobby. Me interesaría más por él que por otros. Sacrificaría algunas de las criaturas mágicas por su seguridad y felicidad —se preguntó si esto sería ser sincero consigo mismo. _La honestidad a menudo implica una gran cantidad de fealdad,_ pensó, los recuerdos del incidente con la Muggle una vez más llenando su mente—. Lo amo demasiado. Lo siento. No creo que vaya a ser un buen _vates_.

Ofreció una débil sonrisa y abrió los ojos. Casi pensó que Dobby se habría ido decepcionado, y Fawkes también. Pero el fénix se mantuvo, una presencia cálida y contenta en su hombro, y Dobby todavía lo miraba fijamente.

—Convertirse —dijo Dobby—. Harry Potter, señor, puede convertirse en el _vates_ , incluso si no es así ahora. Puede cambiar. ¿A menos que piense que nunca cambiará?

Harry se estremeció. —Después de todo lo que pasó desde el primer año, no puedo decir eso —murmuró—. ¿Pero estás seguro de que quieres esperar a que yo, posiblemente, me convierta en el liberador que tanto necesitas? Podrías estar perdiendo mucho tiempo conmigo, cuando alguien más sería un mejor candidato.

—No hay mejores candidatos —dijo imperiosamente Dobby—. Harry Potter, señor, es el mejor desde que Dumbledore nos falló —dio un breve estremecimiento y se tapó las orejas—. Y el S-Señor Oscuro nunca fue una opción.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. —¿Son sólo poderosos magos? ¿Alguien como Connor tampoco te serviría a ti, si no fuera por su compulsión?

—Magos poderosos —dijo Dobby.

—Pero somos nosotros los que podemos compeler a otros más fácilmente —dijo Harry.

Fawkes le dio una vuelta de tuerca en el cuello y un trino burbujeante que subió y bajó por la escala. Dobby le dio a Harry una sonrisa mientras traducía. —Fawkes sabe esto. Todos sabemos esto. El poder que hace que Harry Potter sea capaz de ser _vates_ es lo que lo hace peligroso. Y lo mantiene a salvo de los demás. Otros no pueden compeler a Harry Potter.

—Pueden intentarlo —murmuró Harry, pensando en Dumbledore y en la posesión de Tom Riddle. Luego volvió a pensar, mientras Dobby y Fawkes lo miraban expectantes.

Si recogía este guante, tanto tendría que cambiar. Tendría que pensar en otras personas como más importantes que Connor. Había algunas personas contra las que tendría que luchar en lugar de perdonar, lo sabía, y no le gustaba la idea de eso. No tenía idea en el mundo de cómo liberar criaturas mágicas sin pisotear el libre albedrío de los magos, y no tenía idea de cómo persuadir o convencer a los magos sin pisotear el libre albedrío de las criaturas mágicas. ¿Y qué pasaría si, digamos, gigantes o Dementores hicieran que ocurriera algo dañino cuando fueran liberados? Por otro lado, ¿podría realmente justificar la liberación de sólo algunas de las criaturas mágicas, las que podrían ser inofensivas para los magos?

_Mi vida nunca ha sido simple, es cierto, pero esta sería la cosa más compleja que jamás haya hecho. Y… no puedo hacerlo ahora mismo. Mi vida sigue siendo de Connor. Él sigue siendo lo más importante._

—No puedo hacerlo ahora —dijo. Fawkes emitió un rápido e impaciente chirrido, y Dobby lo tradujo con prontitud.

—Harry Potter, señor, puede esperar. Pero Harry Potter, señor, no había pensado en las redes desde su noche en el fuego, no las había buscado. Dobby y Fawkes querían asegurarse de que el señor Harry Potter no olvidara.

Harry asintió. —No veo cómo puedo olvidarlo ahora —dijo. Fawkes pronunció otro canturreo que Dobby no tradujo, probablemente porque pensó que no era necesario.

—Harry Potter, señor, puede hacer preguntas a Dobby en cualquier momento —dijo Dobby, y se inclinó levemente—. Las redes de Dobby son más débiles que otras, porque Dobby nació de una manera extraña, y luego uno de sus antiguos maestros fue extraño e intentó liberarlo. Así que Dobby puede responder preguntas y, a veces, puede venir de sus amos para responderlas.

—Gracias, Dobby —dijo Harry. Estaba tratando de averiguar cuándo podría estar listo para hacer más preguntas. Sintió la presión de que debería tratar de preguntarles de inmediato, que era importante que las criaturas mágicas se liberaran de inmediato, pero si lo hacía, no sería un _vates_. Dobby había dicho que no podía sentirlo como un deber. Tenía que ser una decisión.

 _Pero ¿cómo voy a_ hacerlo _? Deber y sacrificio son las formas en que pienso las cosas._

Dejó que Dobby lo Aparicionara de nuevo en su cama, y asintió con la cabeza para devolverle su despedida. No estaba muy lejos del amanecer, al menos por la visión que había tenido del cielo, y eso significaba que no valía la pena intentarlo y volver a dormir. Yacía con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y Fawkes dormido cerca del borde de la almohada.

Siguió tratando de imaginar el mundo mágico sin elfos domésticos, y no pudo hacerlo. Luego trató de imaginarlo con los elfos domésticos depredadores o silvestres en lugar de domesticados, y no pudo hacerlo. Tal vez eso era otra parte del problema: si quería tener esperanza para el futuro, primero tendría que aprender cómo era. En este momento, su mente estaba en blanco.

Harry apartó los pensamientos cuando escuchó a los otros chicos moverse. Tenía otras obligaciones que atender hoy, y la primera de ellas esperaba el barrido de las alas de un gran búho cornudo en la mesa de Slytherin.

* * *

A la mitad del desayuno, Harry se dio cuenta de que no era el único que esperaba la aparición del búho de Lucius. Pansy y Millicent murmuraban juntas como solían hacer, pero se detuvieron y esperaron expectantes cada vez que la sombra de una lechuza cruzaba los platos. Blaise saltó de vez en cuando, como si hubiera dejado que su atención vagara por las ventanas hacia su comida por demasiado tiempo. Draco simplemente parecía tenso e infeliz.

—Tu padre elegirá el regalo perfecto —Harry le aseguró, y Draco simplemente lo miró.

—Lo sé, Harry —dijo—. Ese es el problema.

Finalmente, cuando el suspenso se había construido casi hasta el punto de ruptura, Julius entró por la ventana. Luego se tomó su tiempo dando vueltas. Harry escuchó murmullos de agitación a su alrededor; incluso algunos de los Slytherin más viejos se habían levantado y estiraban el cuello hacia él, lo que hizo que Harry se preguntara cuándo se habían interesado por las cosas que hacía un humilde chico de tercer año.

Julius finalmente bajó a tierra justo en frente de Harry. Sus ojos lo fijaron y no lo dejaron moverse. La pata que empujó con el paquete adjunto casi rozó la parte posterior de la mano de Harry con sus garras.

Harry inclinó su cabeza, perdiendo la sensación de ser un ratón, y recuperó el paquete sin apartar la mirada de Julius. La lechuza continuó mirándolo fijamente por un momento. Luego se levantó y reunió velocidad y poder, viajando desde el otro extremo del Comedor a las ventanas, como si alguien lo hubiera arrojado desde una honda.

El paquete era lo suficientemente delgado, y lo suficientemente largo, hizo a Harry preguntarse si contenía una varita. Pero no lo descubriría hasta que lo desenvolviera, por lo que lo hizo.

Una navaja cayó sobre la mesa, haciendo un ruido sordo cuando aterrizó. Harry la recogió, con cuidado de no tocar el borde, o la joya verde en la empuñadura. Era un cuchillo, un cuchillo desollador, de unos diez centímetros de largo. Harry estudió el borde con cuidado, captando un sutil resplandor de vez en cuando, como si el fabricante hubiera puesto diamantes en el acero. Luego examinó la joya.

Tenía la forma de una soga de ahorcado.

Harry tenía la idea, entonces, de lo que era esto. No se atrevió a mirar la cara pálida de Draco. En cambio, tomó la carta cuidadosamente doblada de Lucius del paquete. Era mucho más larga que la nota que había enviado con el último regalo primaveral.

 

> _Señor Potter:_
> 
> _Cuando un poderoso mago se alía con otro, a menudo es para reparar errores cometidos en el pasado entre los dos, o entre sus dos familias. La familia Malfoy no tiene una disputa especial con la familia Potter, aunque siempre los hemos despreciado. Sospecho que se estará preguntando por qué comencé esta danza de tregua._
> 
> _Empecé esta danza para aliarme con usted, Harry Potter, no su familia. A medida que pasa el tiempo, y observo lo que ha pasado con su cobarde padre, su débil hermano, y su madre sangresuscia, estoy más seguro que nunca de haber tomado la decisión correcta._
> 
> _Lo que no puedo entender es por qué le ha quitado tan poca justicia a su familia a cambio de la forma en que lo han tratado. Privar a la mujer que le dio a luz de su magia apenas cuenta. Bajo las viejas leyes, podría haber exigido su muerte, y la muerte de todos los demás en su familia, como recompensa. Lo ataron, un poderoso mago. Cuanto más fuerte es la magia de los agraviados, mayor es la justicia a la que tiene derecho. Y usted eres el mago más poderoso que ahora vive._

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Estaba seguro de que eso no era cierto. Dumbledore aún podía igualarlo, y el poder de Voldemort era aterrador e impresionante. Se preguntó si Lucius simplemente estaba tratando de halagarlo, y, de ser así, por qué creía que Harry sería susceptible a esa clase particular de adulación.

 

> _Este cuchillo es una manera de asegurar que pueda tomar justicia de su familia. Cuando le dé un nombre, lo escuchará. Cuando ordene el cuchillo por su nombre para llevar a aquellos que deberían haberle amado y que no lo hicieron, cortará los lazos que lo unen a su familia, ya sean de afecto, magia o sangre. Desde ese momento en adelante, será libre. Puede usar esta espada para evitar amar a su débil hermano, a su cobarde padre, a su madre sangresucia. Puede usarlo para aislarse de su familia, y entonces ninguna fuerza en el mundo mágico, incluido el Ministerio, podrá reclamar que usted pertenece legalmente a ellos. Y puede usarlo para cortar cualquier atadura y límite a su alrededor que tenga su magia dentro._
> 
> _Feliz primer día de primavera, señor Potter. Espero ansiosamente su respuesta, y ver qué hará con su nueva libertad._
> 
> _Lucius Malfoy._

 

Draco estaba inclinado sobre su hombro, leyendo la carta. Su mano se apretó convulsivamente sobre el codo de Harry. Luego se retiró y lo miró con la boca abierta.

—Tu padre es un bastardo, Draco —dijo Harry conversacionalmente.

—Podrías ser libre, Harry —susurró Draco—. Y él te dio un regalo invaluable. Sé lo que es ese cuchillo. Ha estado en la familia Malfoy por siglos. Lo usamos para liberarnos de las alianzas matrimoniales que no funcionaron, cuando las familias con las que nos casamos se volvieron en nuestra contra. Sé que funciona. He escuchado las historias. ¡ _Piensa_ , Harry! Podrías ser libre. Este es el mejor regalo que podría haberte dado —la cara de Draco brilló como la luna.

Harry miró el cuchillo. Brilló débilmente hacia él. Harry se preguntó si era consciente incluso ahora, sin nombre. Se sentía como si lo estuviese mirando.

—Nunca voy a usarlo —dijo Harry, y sacó el cuchillo y la carta de la mesa y los metió en los bolsillos de la túnica, sin importarle que casi le cortara la mano con el borde—. No quiero… es _obsceno_ , Draco, que exista algo que puede cortar esos lazos.

_Y quieres hacerlo. Parte de ti quiere hacerlo._

Harry lo reconoció, y pasó el reconocimiento. El hecho de que quisiera usarlo no significaba que lo haría. Él estaba muy seguro en ese punto. El cuchillo era obsceno, y su deseo de usarlo era obsceno. Uno no podría simplemente cortar el amor así.

O tal vez podría, pero eso no significaba que _debería_ hacerlo.

—Pero, Harry… —gimió Draco, siguiéndolo.

Harry cerró sus oídos. Él no iba a escuchar. Él tenía una reconciliación con su hermano a esperar.

* * *

Paso, y paso, y paso, y luego Harry completó la escalera a la lechucería. Se quedó allí por un momento, escuchando el susurro de las aves y el alboroto de las plumas. Miró a través de la ventana, y asintió con la cabeza para ver el sol tocando el horizonte.

Atardecer, en un cielo tan azul oscuro que parecía casi verde.

En el equinoccio de primavera.

Había cumplido su palabra y no había buscado a Connor durante las semanas transcurridas entre la entrega de su mensaje y la hora de su reunión. Quedaba por ver si Connor mantendría su parte del trato.

—Hola, Harry —dijo la voz de Connor detrás de él, tranquila y controlada.

Harry respiró hondo y se giró para mirar a su hermano. —Hola, Connor.


	35. Escoge, Harry

**Serie** __**Sacrificios**   
**Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**   
**Capítulo 30: Escoge, Harry**

 

Harry se preguntó por un largo momento si debería comenzar la conversación, o dejar que su hermano hablara. Connor parecía contento de esperar y dejarlo decidir, su rostro se volvió de un dorado suave a la luz del atardecer a través de la ventana.

Sin embargo, Harry no sabía cuál era el principal propósito de su hermano al venir: la reconciliación o algo más. Dado que Connor no conocía las danzas, pensó que podría ser otra cosa. Al final, esperó. _Que él tenga el control de la situación_ , pensó, sus ojos observando la forma en que la mirada de Connor se lanzó hacia él y luego se alejó parpadeando. _Creo que él necesita la confianza._

Connor finalmente dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se encontró con los ojos de Harry.

—Estaba realmente enojado por lo que le hiciste a mamá —comenzó.

 _Temblor en su voz, pero en pasado._ Harry ladeó la cabeza. _¿Eso significa que se ha acercado a perdonarme, después de todo?_

—No sabía lo que querías decir sobre un ritual —Connor logró hacer que su voz se disculpara y se pusiera a la defensiva, ambas a la vez—. Así que lo busqué y hablé con Ron sobre danzas sangrepura —arrugó la nariz—. Me dijo que podías hacer cosas que nunca pensé que podrías hacer. No me gusta la mayoría de ellas. Pero también me dijo que lo que le pasó a mamá tenía razón. No podría haber perdido su magia a menos que hiciera algo realmente horrible para ti.

Connor se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared. —Entonces dime qué te hizo, Harry. Estoy esperando.

Harry dejó escapar su aliento gradualmente. _Gracias, Merlín. Parece que está dispuesto a escuchar en lugar de golpearme esta vez._

—Ella me entrenó desde el momento en que era niño, desde el ataque de Voldemort, para cuidarte y protegerte —comenzó Harry. Había tenido tiempo de pensar cómo lo diría, ya que todos sus intentos de explicación habían fallado, y confiaba en que este discurso tendría más sentido para Connor—. Pero mi magia la asustaba. Cuando tenía cuatro años, ella hizo que Dumbledore me lanzara una red fénix.

—Ella me lo contó —dijo Connor—. Pero fue para evitar que lastimaras a otras personas.

—No —dijo Harry, tan suavemente como pudo—. Era más que eso. Fue para hacer que yo te amara, que considerara tu bienestar antes que el mío, para _hacer_ que te amara y cuidara de ti de una forma que no hubiera tenido si no fuera por eso.

Connor negó con la cabeza. —Pero siempre has hecho eso, Harry. Tu siempre me protegiste ¿Recuerdas el troll y los Lestrange en el primer año? ¿Por qué eso te hizo querer quitarle la magia a mamá?

Ojos mirando hacia otro lado, notó Harry. _Creo que él tiene una idea de la verdad, después de todo, pero no quiere enfrentarla._

—Sólo quería protegerte mucho por la red, Connor —dijo—. Y mi entrenamiento. Mamá me dijo que nunca podría tener mi propia vida. Siempre tenía que ponerte primero.

Connor lo miró fijamente. Luego preguntó, como si lo estuviera probando: —¿No tener amigos propios?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Creo que mencionó una vez que podría compartir tus amigos. Ciertamente, debía mostrarme conforme con ellos, ya que serían tus amigos e importantes para ti y satisfarían tus necesidades de compañía. Pero ella nunca imaginó que yo pudiera tener amigos que fueran solo míos y no tuyos —se preguntó, por primera vez, si eso hubiera sido algo malo sobre su entrada a Gryffindor. ¿Habría logrado hacer amigos por su cuenta? No tenía ni idea, ya que estar en la misma Casa que Connor habría significado estar mucho más constantemente bajo su sombra, bajo su influencia, y comparado constantemente (y probablemente de forma desfavorable) con él a los ojos de los otros Gryffindor.

—¿No casarte? —preguntó Connor.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Si un mago se casa, debería amar a su cónyuge ya que no ama a nadie más. Y te estaría amando, cuidando de ti, protegiéndote. Debía proteger a tu cónyuge y a tus hijos también. No tendría tiempo para un amante o una familia.

—¿Qué hay de una vida después de la Guerra? —Connor susurró.

—En su mayoría no esperaba sobrevivir a la Guerra —dijo Harry—. Después de eso, si lo hiciera, entonces estaría comprometido en conseguir lo que quisieras. Si quisieras ser Ministro, te apoyaría. Si querías tener una vida tranquila completamente separada del mundo, después de todo, no sé si el Chico-Que-Vivió alguna vez tendría un tiempo privado después de su derrota a Voldemort, entonces crearía barreras que te cortarían por completo de todos los demás, más fuerte que las barreras en el Valle de Godric. Si querías una vida como jugador estrella de Quidditch, yo también arreglaría eso.

Connor pateó las piedras del suelo, frunciendo el ceño. —Pero me gustaría convertirme en un jugador estrella de Quidditch por mi cuenta —dijo.

Harry asintió. —Y si eso era lo que querías, me mantendría alejado y sólo me aseguraría de que llegaras a tiempo a las prácticas e hicieras otras cosas que no pusieran en riesgo tus posibilidades.

Connor se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica. —Todavía no veo por qué algo de esto te llevaría a tomar la magia de mamá.

—Si no fuera por Tom Riddle, no lo hubiera hecho —admitió Harry, notando con el ceño fruncido cómo Connor se estremeció ante el nombre. _Tom Riddle era sólo un fragmento de Voldemort. Si él se encoge de la memoria, ¿cómo puede enfrentar el todo?—._ Él rompió mi mente. Él liberó la red fénix. Y luego Sylarana murió el año pasado, en la Cámara… —su voz vaciló, y apartó la vista de Connor—. Y estaba tan entrelazada con mi red que la destrozó cuando murió. Tuve que reconstruir mi mente. Es por eso que pasé tanto tiempo con los Malfoy el verano pasado. Todavía tengo la red fénix ahora, o parte de ella, pero puedo ver a su alrededor, y sé que no quiero volver a sumergirme nunca más en ella.

»Mamá fingió reconciliarse conmigo, y luego arrojó la red fénix sobre mí nuevamente. No podría soportar eso. La despojé de su magia. De esa forma, nunca podrá lanzar el hechizo de nuevo.

Hubo un largo silencio. Harry escuchó el viento soplar alrededor de las piedras de la lechucería, y luchó contra la tristeza que surgió al revivir la pérdida de Sylarana. ¿Qué tan ridículo era él al querer llorar cuando estaba a punto de reconciliarse con su hermano, la persona que más amaba en la vida?

Luego, Connor dijo: —Pero, Harry, no creo que lo que ella te hizo mereció la pérdida de su magia.

Harry volvió a mirarlo. Los ojos de su hermano eran serios, brillantes, y sus palabras llegaron lentamente, como si estuviera pasando por alto los pensamientos que necesitaba para pensar como palos dispersos.

—¿No lo ves? —Connor preguntó, con un gesto agudo—. Ella estaba tratando de hacerte una mejor persona. Estaba tratando de hacerte un _Gryffindor_. Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que supieras cómo amar a otras personas, que supieras cómo era el coraje, el deber y el sacrificio, que podías protegerme hasta que yo estuviera listo para protegerme.

—Sí —reconoció Harry de mala gana.

—Entonces debes haber entendido mal —dijo Connor—. Pensaste que ella había hecho algo realmente malo, y el ritual te creyó y tomó su magia. Pero ella no lo hizo, ¡así que eso significa que merece que recupere su magia! —sus ojos eran brillantes, y se adelantó para agarrar el brazo de Harry—. ¡Podemos tener una _familia_ otra vez! Haremos que papá regrese y deje de ser tan idiota, y luego…

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás suavemente. Fue un movimiento pequeño, pero suficiente para sofocar la sonrisa en la cara de Connor. —¿No? —susurró.

—No —repitió Harry—. El ritual de justicia no funciona así, Connor. Ella debe haber hecho algo _realmente_ incorrecto, objetivamente incorrecto, para que, al usarlo, funcione. Si hubiera creído que estaba mal, y hubiera usado el ritual de todos modos, habría acabado con mi magia. Sé que ella está equivocada. Sé que me lastimó. No importa lo que ella pensó que estaba tratando de hacer. No puedo devolverle su magia, y no quiero. Quiero estar lejos de ella.

 _—No entiendes_ —dijo Connor, su voz aguda con decepción e ira—. Mamá me contó sobre esto. Ella dijo que lamentaba lo que había hecho. Sabía que estarías enojado, pero tenía las mejores intenciones. Te quiere de vuelta, Harry. Ella quiere que todos seamos una familia otra vez, como lo fuimos en Navidad…

—¿Cuándo ella me estaba ignorando? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Cuándo papá me estaba ignorando?

—Lo hacían porque _lanzaste_ un hechizo —el rojo de la furia crecía en las mejillas de Connor.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Harry—, y ahora quiere recuperar su magia, lo cual no puede suceder. Ella realmente no me quiere en la familia, Connor. Quiere a alguien que pueda ser controlado. Quiere a la persona que hizo.

—Pero ese _eres_ tú, Harry —dijo Connor—. Me _proteges_ , y me _amas_ , ¿realmente importa si la red se rompió? Las otras cosas todavía son parte de ti. Puedes protegerme aún mejor si le devuelves a mamá su magia. Entonces puede protegerme durante los momentos en que ella está allí y tú no.

—Todavía te amo —dijo Harry—. Todavía quiero protegerte. Pero me importa cómo ella intentó que hiciera eso, Connor. Importa mucho.

_—¿Por qué?_

Harry se preguntó si podría explicarlo. Como le había dicho a Snape y Draco, todavía era difícil. Podía imaginarse a Draco en esta situación, y los aullidos de indignación que lanzaría contra Lucius Malfoy si le hubiera puesto una red fénix a su hijo. Podía imaginarse a Connor en esa situación; la propia _idea_ causó que una ira caliente contra la Muggle se constuyera. Incluso podía imaginar a Hermione en esta situación, aunque como sus padres eran Muggles probablemente la hubieran estado golpeando, y cómo se aseguraría de que entendieran lo que sucedió cuando un poderoso mago se enojaba en defensa de sus amigos. Pero se puso en la misma situación, y su enojo disminuyó. Él había sobrevivido, después de todo. Fue el entrenamiento, si no la red fénix, lo que lo convirtió en esa persona con la que Draco afirmaba ser amigo, a la que Snape se había convertido en guardián, que Lucius Malfoy había elegido para establecer una tregua, danzar, con la que los Bulstrode y los Parkinson se habían comprometido. ¿Realmente podría quejarse de eso? ¿Tenía él el derecho? ¿Alguno de ellos lo hubiera mirado dos veces si fuera ordinario? ¿Alguien le importaría?

Harry no lo creía.

Pero Connor estaba esperando una explicación.

Harry usó los argumentos que Snape y Draco habían usado con él. —Porque ella no tenía mi verdadero consentimiento para hacer eso —dijo—. La elección es importante, Connor. Ella comenzó a entrenarme tan joven que nunca tuve la oportunidad de realmente decir que sí. Y luego Dumbledore me puso la red fénix cuando tenía cuatro años. Entonces mi mente fue cambiada, retorcida y contraída. ¿Te gustaría tener tu mente cambiada, retorcida y contraída? —pensó que podría ganar la discusión apelando a la empatía de Connor, que Harry sabía que tenía. Había visto a Connor rescatar a las mariposas que se ahogaron en el pequeño estanque detrás de su casa. Había visto la forma en que Connor seguía ofreciendo compasión a Sirius cuando Harry mismo era incapaz de hacerlo. Incluso el amor de Connor por su madre era una señal de ello.

Connor parpadeó. —Por supuesto que no —dijo—. Pero soy yo ahora, y tengo trece años Y tú eres tú, y creciste con la red fénix. ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes?

—No pueden, Connor —dijo Harry, a pesar de su propio anhelo de recuperar su vida simple, clara y feliz—. Lo siento.

Connor se apartó bruscamente de él y miró por la ventana. Harry miró a su espalda. Quería decir algo para mejorar las cosas. Sin embargo, él no sabía lo que podría decir. Realmente no creía en las cosas que Snape y Draco habrían dicho. Tampoco podía tolerar volver bajo la red.

 _Tendrá que ser su movimiento,_ pensó Harry, y esperó.

Connor dio media vuelta por fin y se enfrentó a él. Harry encontró sus ojos.

—Vi a mamá después del ritual —comenzó Connor—. Nunca he visto un espectáculo tan horrible.

»Ella estaba tirada en el medio del piso. Levantó la cabeza cuando nos vio a papá y a mí, y comenzó a llorar —Connor respiró con fuerza y nerviosa—. Intentó lanzar un _Accio_ a una de las telas al otro lado de la cocina. No pudo. Toda su magia se había ido.

»Papá corrió hacia ella y exigió saber qué había sucedido. Ella susurró algo sobre una caja y su magia, y tú. Vi la cara de papá congelarse. No sabía entonces que él se iría. Sabía que te recordaba, y pensó que el ritual significaba algo malo.

Connor dio un paso hacia adelante, sin apartar los ojos de Harry. Harry no pensó que había parpadeado desde que comenzó su letanía. Él siguió escuchando. Tenía que saber qué había pasado. Además, Connor probablemente no le había dicho esto a nadie más. Necesitaba una oportunidad de purgar el veneno, de derramar la triste historia en oídos dispuestos.

—Papá la llevó a la cama. Ella no podía caminar. Habían atacado todo su cuerpo —Connor alzó la voz—. No, _violado_. La violaste, Harry.

Harry se mantuvo quieto. Sabía que no podía ser cierto. El ritual era la base de su cordura. Él confiaba en que tuviera razón.

Así que no importaba que las palabras fueran a casa como guadañas. Él todavía podía escuchar esto. Connor necesitaba que escuchara esto.

—Lloró el primer día —susurró Connor—. Y luego papá se fue. Se fue en la noche de Navidad, y todavía no tengo idea de a dónde. Sirius estaba allí, y él se ocupó de mamá y yo.

»Ella se enfureció por el segundo día. Quería recuperar su magia. Fue la cosa más horrible que he visto, Harry.

»Recibió una carta de Dumbledore en el tercer día, prometiéndole que hablaría contigo. Ella lloró de nuevo después de eso.

»Pero entonces…

Connor dio otro paso adelante. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaban a menos de un pie de distancia. Los ojos de Connor eran muy profundos, el avellano más intenso que Harry alguna vez lo había visto, plagado de copos de oro y verde.

—Entonces —susurró Connor—, ella cambió de opinión. Dijo que quería tenerte de vuelta. Eso es lo que quería, más que su magia o papá o una feliz Navidad familiar. Te _quería_. Ella quería al hijo que la había lastimado. Tiene la mayor capacidad para perdonar que he conocido, Harry.

Connor levantó la cabeza. Estaba temblando ligeramente. —Te tengo miedo —dijo—. Temo tu magia, y la forma en que desgarraste a mamá, y la forma en que pisoteas todas las vidas que te rodean. Pero le prometí a mamá que hablaría contigo y que trataría de devolverte por ella. ¿ _Vas_ a regresar?

Harry sintió como si cayera en el espacio. El mundo a su alrededor era demasiado grande, demasiado interminable. Sabía que podía devolverle a Connor la familia con la que había soñado. Los restos rotos de la red fénix pulsaron en su cabeza, instándolo a ceder. Todo podría volver a la normalidad. Quería eso, cuando había hablado con Lily sobre su sueño de una familia feliz.

_¿Y qué hay de Draco? ¿Y Snape? ¿Y Remus? ¿Y Peter? ¿Y los sangrepura? ¿Y todas las criaturas mágicas?_

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento, Connor —susurró—. No puedo. El ritual es para siempre. No puedo devolverle su magia, y no puedo devolverle el hijo que tuvo. No confío en ella, y creo que ella te envió principalmente porque quiere que todo sea igual, no porque realmente me quiera. Ella también me tiene miedo.

Connor se quedó sin aliento. Él cerró los ojos. Harry se preguntó si sentía que también estaba cayendo en el espacio.

Luego abrió los ojos, y su mirada fue increíblemente directa, fijando los ojos de Harry como bandas de hierro.

—Prometí que te haría volver por ella —dijo Connor—. Hablaría contigo y te daría la oportunidad. Pero como te estás negando, entonces no puedo confiar en que alguna vez verás sentido. Entonces —tomó otro aliento, este parecía penetrar más profundamente en su pecho—. _Vuelve conmigo, Harry._

Harry sintió la compulsión de su hermano saltar y girar en su cabeza, mucho más suavemente de lo que había sido el año anterior, cuando la sintió por primera vez. Esquivó limpiamente la mayoría de los escudos de Oclumancia que levantó antes, apuntando a la red fénix. Una vez que se unió a eso, Harry sabía, que probablemente podría convencerlo.

Se lanzó hacia atrás, tirando con todas sus fuerzas para permanecer libre, para destruir el zarcillo de la compulsión en su cabeza, el deseo de obedecer la orden de Connor.

La red fénix se trituró, se rompió, se disolvió y desapareció.

Harry jadeó. El jadeo lo atravesó, expandiéndose como una nube en nuevas direcciones, buscando nuevos espacios y llenándolos de nueva niebla y bruma.

Esta no fue la repentina ruptura que había marcado el final de su capacidad para confiar en su madre, ni tampoco la sensación de triunfo y alas con las que se había encontrado cuando el Dementor gris liberó su magia. En cambio, el mundo dio media vuelta, y luego, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre la lechucería y vio en mil direcciones.

Su vista brillaba con claridad. Nunca antes había _visto_ realmente, pensó maravillado. Él estaba viendo ahora.

Podía ver cómo encajaban las piedras, cómo se fusionaban en los bordes con la fuerza, cómo se apoyaban el uno sobre el otro en la solidez, cómo se aferraban para resistir la ráfaga del viento. Podía ver las huellas que los búhos probablemente tomarían cuando volaran por la ventana, y, si se concentraba, podía ver las ataduras que corrían de los búhos a los magos, y de la otra manera también.

Vio lo hermosas que eran esas cosas pequeñas y ordinarias, y se llenó de asombro.

Se giró y miró a su hermano.

Los recuerdos lo asfixiaron, explotando en su cabeza como una niebla espesa y asfixiante.

Recordó cómo se veía Hermione cuando salió de la Torre de Trelawney el día que Trelawney le había dado la profecía. Su hermano le había hablado bruscamente, dijo _algo_ que a Hermione le pareció imperdonable, y que aún no habían arreglado. Hermione estaba esperando, erizada, ofendida, para que Connor hiciera el primer movimiento, y como había dado el insulto, realmente debería haberlo hecho. Pero no lo hizo.

_¿Era ese el acto de una persona compasiva, amable y generosa que sólo quería lo mejor para todos?_

_No._

Recordó la forma en que Connor lo había atacado el año anterior, cuando pensó que Harry era el próximo Señor Oscuro, y estaba descubriendo su propio don de compulsión y su miedo a ello. ¿Era ese el acto de un líder de guerra, enfrentando valientemente a su enemigo de la mejor manera que sabía, en un campo de batalla que los igualaría?

_No. Era el acto de un niño asustado._

Recordó la forma en que Connor le había ofrecido el Mapa del Merodeador ese verano y sugirió que Harry podía dejar que su magia funcionara en él, o crear copias de él, para usar todo el poder que corría inquieto a su alrededor. ¿Era ese el acto de alguien completamente irredimible?

_No. Era el acto de un hermano que se preocupó por mí, y por la seguridad de otras personas en la casa, también, ya que mis padres ni siquiera me recordaron para defenderse._

Recordó la forma en que Connor se había despertado junto a su cama después de los acontecimientos del año pasado, después de pasar Merlín sabía cuántas horas allí, y le contó sobre su posesión por parte de Tom Riddle. ¿Era ese el acto de un cobarde que nunca conocería la valentía en su vida, que había sido colocado en la Casa Gryffindor únicamente por impetuosidad arrogante?

_No. Era el acto de alguien que sabía que estaba equivocado, y fue lo suficientemente valiente como para confesarme el error._

_Había muchas cosas que no sabía_ , pensó Harry con asombro, y tuvo la sensación de que realmente estaba viendo a su hermano por primera vez, sin excusas, sin olvidar las cosas que había hecho que eran dignas de elogio, capaz de evaluar y juzgar. ¿Acaso la red fénix que lo había unido a su deber fraternal realmente unía gran parte de sí mismo, todas sus facultades críticas con respecto a Connor, todos sus _pensamientos_? Parecía así, y, sin embargo, Harry apenas podía creerlo. Parecía tan obvio, ahora que estaba mirando. Ahora que estaba _viendo_.

Se dio cuenta de que Connor lo estaba mirando. Se preguntó si estaba esperando alguna reacción a su compulsión, o si simplemente no sabía lo que había sucedido. Harry no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que sus ojos se abrieron.

_Él no es perfecto. Él no es imperdonable. No está ni cerca de convertirse en el Chico-Que-Vivió, el líder que necesitamos, o al menos el líder que la gente esperará que sea. Él es humano. La Muggle y Dumbledore nos hicieron un flaco favor con la red fénix. Podría haber ayudado a enseñarle mejor, si ellos no hubieran estado tan preocupados de que pudiera volverme contra él o tratar de tomar su lugar._

_Pero se necesita más que poder para ser el Chico-Que-Vivió. Creo que se necesita algo más que poder para ser algo importante._

Harry dio un paso adelante, y Connor retrocedió, lo suficientemente rápido como para golpear con fuerza los hombros en la pared de la lechucería. Su voz se volvió ronca cuando levantó una mano temblorosa entre ellos.

—No te acerques a mí —susurró.

 _Por supuesto,_ pensó Harry, después de un momento de mirarlo con curiosidad _. Él todavía me tiene miedo. Cree en las mentiras que la Muggle le contó, y ¿quién sabe lo que Sirius le ha enseñado, solos en la Casa de los Gritos?_

—Tendrás que parar las clases privadas con Sirius, ¿sabes? —le dijo a Connor—. Creo que te ha estado enseñando muchas tonterías. Los Slytherins no son _malvados_.

—¡Voldemort vino de esa Casa! —dijo Connor.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Y Dumbledore vino de Gryffindor, y él fue quien me ató con la red fénix. No puedes simplemente asignar a todos a las Casas y hacer que sean buenos y malos de esa manera, Connor. Sería demasiado simple. Y si hay una cosa que el mundo no es, es _simple_.

Esperó por un momento. Reconociendo que ayer, o incluso anoche, cuando Dobby y Fawkes le habían mostrado las redes en el mundo de los magos, lo habría enviado al pánico. Él quería lo simple. Lo fácil. Lo claro. Su vida temprana había sido tan clara, con el camino del deber expuesto ante él.

Pero, en cambio, sintió un salvaje brote de alegría y comenzó a reír. Si las cosas eran complicadas, eso significaba que tenía más cosas que hacer, más posibilidades diseminadas a su alrededor, más problemas para su magia. Estaba Connor, y el _vates_ , y Sirius, y su familia, y la tensión entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y descubrir cómo vivir ahora que la red fénix había desaparecido, y derrotar a Voldemort, y tal vez hacer cosas como hacer más amigos y casarse él mismo algún día, y las alianzas con los sangrepura, y reconciliarse con su padre si pudiera, y decidir qué hacer con el hombre lobo en Remus, y, y, y…

La lechuza estalló en un brillo a su alrededor cuando su magia comenzó a bailar, creando varios vórtices de oro pequeños y locos que se unieron el uno al otro, colisionaron, desaparecieron en una luz de chispas y luego volvieron a existir. Harry extendió una mano plana, y se escuchó a sí mismo reír mientras parte de la luz dorada formaba una forma alada que podría haber sido un Snidget o un pequeño fénix. La arrojó por la ventana de la lechucería.

El sol ya se había puesto completamente, aunque todavía quedaban rastros de oro y verde detrás de él. La luz que surgió de la creación de Harry inundó los jardines e hizo que Hogwarts pareciera como si hubiera vuelto el día. Harry oyó que comenzaba una canción, y sintió que un viento pasaba a su lado y giraba por la ventana. El aroma de rosas estaba en su nariz, y el sabor de la miel en su lengua. Él rio, y el sonido se hizo visible brevemente como notas que centelleaban y explotaban como burbujas. No creía haber sido tan puramente feliz en su vida.

Se había equivocado sobre tantas cosas y había causado tanto daño alentando a Connor a persistir en su ceguera. Y él tenía razón sobre tantas cosas, e iba a tener la oportunidad de compensar sus errores. Se había equivocado acerca de cómo sería sentirse libre y vivir en un mundo complicado, también.

Se sintió _maravilloso_.

La luz dorada se alzó más alto, y más alto aún. Ahora parecía un bulto redondo, como una lámpara, en medio de tracerías que se extendían hasta el horizonte y que se renovaba una y otra vez. La canción se había vuelto más y más fuerte, y por ahora, era una voz profunda y retumbante que cantaba alegremente sobre Hogwarts.

 _Ron me dijo que colgara carteles que anunciaran lo que pretendía,_ pensó Harry, mareado más por la exaltación que por la magia, _pero ¿por qué? Creo que este es un mensaje mucho mejor._

_Elijo ser libre. Elijo vivir. Elijo reparar los errores que puedo y trato de aprender cuando ya no puedo repararlos. Y, oh, no he dejado de mentirme a mí mismo y nunca podría hacer eso, y aprender a amar a Connor por las razones correctas requerirá mucho trabajo, y estoy nervioso y podría caerme y fallar._

_No me importa. Esto es maravilloso, ser libre y enfrentar el miedo. Dumbledore realmente debería intentarlo alguna vez._

Y porque él sabía eso, volvió su mirada a las redes que Dobby le había mostrado en su propio cuerpo, las rojas hoscas que ardían como carbones. Harry se inclinó y sintió la misma sensación de calor. Sabía que podría romperlos, si quisiera. Nunca fue una cuestión de poder lo que los mantuvo allí, sino su propia voluntad. No había querido enfrentar lo que había atado.

Las precauciones de Snape resonaban en su cabeza, y Harry sabía que no quería precipitarse en esto de la forma en que se había precipitado a destruir el _Obliviate_ de Remus. Por lo tanto, desató cuidadosamente la red más grande, como si estuviera desenvolviendo un regalo.

La oscuridad se precipitó sobre él. Harry entendió mucho, en ese momento. Él _tenía_ la capacidad de comer la magia de otros magos. No sabía si alguna vez hubiera lastimado a sus padres y a su hermano cuando era niño, pero podría haberlo hecho. Al principio, la red fénix la había atado, y luego Harry, porque esa idea lo horrorizaba mucho. Sospechaba que la red roja se había originado en el momento en que escuchó sobre el posible poder en Navidad, o tal vez en el momento en que robó un poco de la magia de Dumbledore mientras protegía a Draco.

 _Bueno, sí, pero esconderse no resuelve nada_ , pensó, con una loca felicidad que le recordaba a los Gryffindor, y saltó sobre la habilidad mientras intentaba extenderse a su alrededor y comerse la magia de Connor.

La oscuridad luchaba contra él. Era más bien como montar una serpiente retorciéndose, tal vez un basilisco, y _eso_ traía recuerdos que eran tan distractores, y Harry tuvo que luchar contra su propia tendencia a pensar en Sylarana para que pudiera acorralar esa maldita cosa. Pero él luchó contra ellos. Dejó que los recuerdos pasaran por su cabeza, y soportó debajo de ellos.

 _Yo soy el mago, no tú,_ pensó en su magia, mientras arrojaba trozos de su propio ser, no redes, sino riendas. _No quiero que te vuelvas loca y comas la magia de otras personas, y entonces no lo harás._

La oscuridad rugió, silbó y se hundió. Harry no estaba impresionado. El hecho de que pudiera comer magia no significaba que él _debería_ o que iba a _hacerlo_.

 _Esa era la lección que Dumbledore y la Muggle nunca supieron de mí_ , pensó, tristemente, mientras reprimía esa maldita habilidad y la envolvía alrededor de él. Era suya. Haría lo que quisiera con eso, no al revés. _Pensaron que podría comer su magia. No confiaban en mí para tener el control, así que me ataron._

Le hizo lamentar, por un momento, todos esos años en los que podría haber estado creciendo, envuelto en su propia magia, aprendiendo a controlarla, pero luego suspiró y abandonó el pesar. El tiempo nunca iba a retroceder. Lo que ahora podía hacer era aprender a crecer dentro de su magia y compensar el tiempo perdido. Ese era el pasado, y este era el futuro, y él iba a _vivir_.

Y se aseguraría de que viera a su hermano como realmente era. Nadie podía permitirse la forma en que solía verlo. Connor no podría convertirse en el Chico-Que-Vivió de esa manera, y no podrían ser hermanos normales que se amaban de esa manera.

Oh, Harry sabía que aún tendría más excusas para Connor de lo que era natural o necesario, y sabía que probablemente sentiría algo de culpa, en algún momento cuando no estaba jugando con la magia, en la forma en que había hecho excusas en el pasado. Pero él lo sabía ahora. La red fénix había desaparecido, y ahora al menos podía reconocer los errores como errores.

Miró a Connor y suspiró cuando vio la mirada horrorizada de su hermano. Harry se acercó un paso y tendió una mano.

—Connor —susurró.

Connor estaba parado donde estaba, temblando, y luego Harry vio un parche oscuro en sus pantalones, donde había dejado ir su vejiga en su susto. Y luego se dio vuelta y escapó.

Harry suspiró. _Esto aún tomará algo de trabajo._

Miró por la ventana, hacia donde la luz que él había creado y la puesta del sol por igual se estaban desvaneciendo, y no pudo evitar sonreír. _Y estoy listo para hacerlo._

Tranquilamente, bajó los escalones de la lechucería.


	36. Réplicas

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 31: Réplicas**  

 

Percy Weasley estaba acostado en su cama y miraba por la ventana de la Torre Gryffindor. Supuso que debería pensar que tenía suerte. La mayoría de la gente pensaría que tenía suerte. Era Premio Anual, tenía derecho a ayudar a los profesores a dominar a los demás estudiantes. Era uno de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela y obtenía sus mejores notas con un mínimo de esfuerzo. Era un mago sangrepura, y tendría un trabajo en el Ministerio inmediatamente después de dejar la escuela, suponiendo que sus EXTASIS fueran lo suficientemente altos, lo cual, por supuesto, lo serían.

Tenía la confianza de Albus Dumbledore.

Percy enterró su cabeza en su almohada. Esa última era la carga más pesada que tenía que llevar, como una gran y frágil bola de cristal. Siempre pensó que podía soltarla, y quebrar la forma en que su propia vida pacífica se había hecho añicos el verano anterior a su sexto año, cuando recibió su primer lechuza de Dumbledore.

Su madre había estado tan orgullosa de él, recibiendo correo privado de Dumbledore.

Percy no creía que ahora estaría orgullosa de él, dada la decisión que casi, casi, casi había tomado.

La luz se encendió abruptamente sobre su cabeza, y en el mismo momento, Percy sintió una picazón enloquecida en sus omoplatos. Se sentó, rascándose furiosamente bajo su túnica, mientras sus ojos seguían la explosión de oro, que se renovó una y otra vez, sobre el Bosque.

Él sabía lo que significaba. Percy había sentido ese picor más que la mayoría de los Weasley, y conocía las diferentes formas que tomaba. Cerca de Dumbledore, la picazón era profunda, casi salvaje, extendiéndose directamente al hueso. Cerca de Harry, el picor era ligero, cosquilleante, como los pies de muchas arañas diminutas que recorrían su piel. Y este era el poder de Harry, una magia que se curvaba como un viento y susurraba lo que sucedería si un mago simplemente extendiera la mano y agarrara ese viento.

Percy sabía que nunca podría. Y también sabía que Dumbledore probablemente querría hablar con él sobre esta exhibición. Era parte del deber que casi, casi, casi había decidido tomar, y Percy no creía que el Director pudiera verlo todo desde la ventana de su oficina.

Así que observó, y observó, y observó, y finalmente el oro dejó de renovarse y el cielo volvió a estar tranquilo y oscuro. Percy siguió buscando, sólo para asegurarse de que no volviera, y luego se puso de pie pesadamente. Abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, ignorando las miradas especulativas y las conversaciones de los más jóvenes.

Él tenía la obligación de actuar. Tenía deberes que ellos no. Una vez, cuando era un prefecto que esperaba convertirse en Premio Anual, eso lo hubiera hecho sonreír de emoción. Él sabía cosas que la mayoría de la gente no sabía.

Ahora, el peso de todo el conocimiento acumulado que tenía que otras personas no, sólo hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Una cosa buena acerca de ir a la oficina de Dumbledore era que en realidad tuvo que botar parte de ella, y luego su cabeza se sentiría clara por un tiempo—

Hasta la próxima vez, la decisión imposible se apoderó de él.

* * *

Hermione estaba en medio de su tarea de Aritmancia cuando comenzó a estornudar. Bajó el libro y lo apartó del camino de las gotitas peligrosas, con la intención de volver al trabajo en el momento en que este extraño ataque se detuvo, pero siguió estornudando. Se sentó en su cama y sacó un paño de la caja que guardaba en el suelo, un regalo de sus padres. Siempre les preocupaba que ella mantuviera las cosas limpias, y Hermione no tenía el corazón para decirles que los hechizos de limpieza eran más comunes en Hogwarts que los pañuelos.

—¿Qué pasa, Hermione? —la violencia de su estornudo llamó la atención de Lavender. Se giró con esa expresión de vaga buena voluntad en su rostro que Hermione se recordó a sí misma que tenía suerte de obtener de las otras chicas. Ciertamente no la tenía cuando asistió a la escuela Muggle—. ¿Tragaste mal?

 _Eso es_ toser _, sinceramente,_ pensó Hermione, pero los estornudos le impedían pronunciar el sermón que le gustaría. Se secó una y otra vez la nariz, y finalmente se tranquilizó. Hermione dobló cuidadosamente la tela y la guardó, y luego realizó un _Scourgify_ en la cama por las dudas. Había leído en _Hogwarts, Una Historia,_ cómo todos los estudiantes se habían enfermado una y otra vez en los inviernos, hasta que los profesores comenzaron a enseñar hechizos de limpieza a los más jóvenes. A Hermione le gustaba mantener las cosas a salvo.

_Excepto que no creo que sea realmente seguro, ahora._

Se consideraba estúpida por no recordar cuándo había tenido un ataque repentino de estornudos así antes, cuando Harry había desatado su magia. Ella rápidamente se levantó y marchó hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —Lavender y Parvati corearon.

Hermione las ignoró mientras abría la puerta y bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala común. A ella no le importaba ni Lavender ni Parvati. Se reían todo el tiempo. Pensaban demasiado sobre los chicos como parejas románticas y no como compañeros de estudio. Y, sobre todo, pensaban que la Profesora Trelawney era brillante. Hermione se habría avergonzado de sí misma si hubiera necesitado más señales para reconocerlas como idiotas.

Llegó a la sala común y miró a su alrededor ansiosamente. Las conversaciones se arremolinaban entre las sillas y los sofás, pero nadie se movía hacia el hueco del retrato. Parecían querer que alguien les contara lo sucedido, en lugar de descubrirlo por sí mismos.

Hermione puso su nariz en el aire. Ella no soportaba esa clase de apatía. Como siempre decía la Profesora McGonagall, ¿cómo iba a aprender alguien si no querían?

Avanzó con paso majestuoso por la sala común hacia el agujero del retrato, pero escuchó pasos apresurados en la escalera de la habitación de los chicos y se volvió para esperar. Ron corría para alcanzarla, su cara roja por el esfuerzo. Hermione asintió bruscamente hacia él y abrió el retrato. Ella no pensaba tan bien de él como lo había hecho el año anterior, pero supuso que alguien tenía que estar al lado de Connor e intentar evitar que el precioso idiota se cayera y se lastimara a sí mismo.

Ron tenía una expresión casi asustada en su rostro. Hermione negó con la cabeza. —¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó ella.

—Connor y Harry estaban teniendo una reunión esta noche —dijo Ron con fuerza—. Primer día de primavera, ya sabes.

 _No_ , pensó Hermione, _no lo sé_. Estaba muy molesta cada vez que alguna referencia casual sangrepura la hacía recordar que ella era sangremuggle. Por supuesto, eso no la detendría por mucho tiempo. Tenía la intención de dominar todos los matices y rituales de la cultura sangrepura para el quinto año, por si acaso alguno aparecía en los TIMOS. Luego podría pasar a aprender cada hechizo que posiblemente necesite para los EXTASIS. Es cierto, ella sólo tendría dos años de preparación de esa manera, pero Hermione estaba segura de que la mayoría de sus habilidades con hechizos ya estaban a nivel de los TIMOS.

—¿Y? —preguntó, mientras Ron se giraba hacia la lechucería. Hermione lo siguió voluntariamente. Ella sólo sabía que la explosión de magia había sido poderosa y cercana. Aún no había aprendido a determinar su dirección. Eso era otra cosa que aprendería, se había prometido a sí misma, e hizo una nota mental ahora para agregarlo a su pergamino privado de tales cosas.

—Connor dijo que quería reconciliarse con Harry —dijo Ron, aumentando su paso cuando pasaron unas pocas aulas vacías y finalmente llegó al pie de los escalones de lechucería—. Quería usar un ritual sangrepura para hacerlo. Pero la explosión de magia no es parte del ritual sangrepura. Así que-

—¿Seguramente no tienes miedo de que Harry hiera a Connor? —Hermione no podía creer eso. Harry era devoto de su hermano, tan devoto que Hermione quería golpearlo a veces, porque _no había forma_ de que alguien mereciera ese tipo de devoción cuando estaba siendo tan idiota como Connor. Y otras personas sentían lo mismo. ¿No se había acercado realmente Draco Jodido Malfoy a ella y le había pedido que cuidara a Harry mientras estaba en Adivinación, porque Malfoy temía que Harry no se defendiera de su hermano?

—Tal vez —dijo Ron—. Tal vez lo hizo sin quererlo. No sabes cuán fuerte es Harry, Hermione.

—¡Lo sé! —dijo Hermione, indignada—. ¡Lo sentí!

—Bueno, los magos poderosos —comenzó Ron, con ese tono de sermón que odiaba Hermione. No sabía por qué él tenía derecho a _sermonearla_. Ella sabía mucho más que él.

Ron no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar cuando Connor bajó abruptamente por los escalones de la lechucería y casi los golpeó. Ron agarró los codos de su amigo y lo estabilizó, y Connor estalló en sollozos histéricos.

—Trató de matarme —susurró—. Realmente creo que me habría matado.

Hermione arrugó la nariz. Algo olía fatal. Miró hacia abajo y vio la mancha oscura en los pantalones de Connor, y le dio a Ron una mirada dominante.

Afortunadamente, Ron pudo entenderla sin palabras algunas veces. Tiró de Connor en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, hablando en voz muy baja para que Hermione lo notara después de unos pocos pasos. —Mira, amigo, has tenido un terrible shock, y…

Hermione sacó su varita y esperó. Ahora que estaba pensando en eso, podía sentir la magia descendiendo los escalones después de Connor, los pasos de Harry tan apresuradamente como los pasos de un dragón merodeando. Tal vez eso era lo que le había asustado.

Harry dio la vuelta en la última curva. Pareció ligeramente sorprendido al ver que la varita de Hermione lo apuntaba, pero luego de unos momentos sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Hermione, mientras tanto, estaba luchando duro para no entrecerrar los ojos.

No había realmente un aura de magia visible alrededor de Harry; ella simplemente sentía que debería haberla. Había un brillo de aire a su alrededor que a sus ojos le resultaba difícil concentrarse, y sus ojos brillaban más vivos y más ricos de lo que alguna vez los había visto brillar, incluso detrás de sus gafas. Y parecía más _relajado_ de lo que Hermione recordaba haberlo visto también.

—¿Vas a hechizarme? —preguntó Harry.

—No —dijo Hermione, bajando su varita y parpadeando. _¿Me pregunto qué causa ese efecto alrededor de él? No recuerdo haberlo visto en el Director, pero tal vez él lo controla mejor. Tendré que averiguarlo_ —. Pero Connor dijo que habías tratado de matarlo, así que pensé que sería mejor que estuviera listo.

La cara de Harry se oscureció, y luego dijo algo que hizo que Hermione se sintiera segura de que debía ser otra persona con polijugos actuando como Harry. —Connor es un idiota, a veces —dijo.

—¿Quién eres, y qué has hecho con Harry Potter? —exigió Hermione, apuntando su varita hacia él—. ¿Eres Draco Malfoy?

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza otra vez. —No, Hermione —dijo, y eso la tranquilizó un poco, porque Malfoy sólo la llamaba “Granger” y luego con un giro en su voz que hizo obvio que estaba luchando duro para no decir “sangresucia”—. Sólo Harry finalmente viendo la verdad.

Hermione parpadeó, y sintió una oleada de puro asombro vencerla.

—Tendrás que decirme cómo es eso —dijo, guardando su varita en su manga—. No creo que pueda aprenderlo de los libros.

—Es _brillante_ —dijo Harry, su voz suave como la luz de las estrellas.

Hermione asintió. —Pero, ¿qué tan brillante?

Harry se rio. Hermione decidió que podía soportar no obtener las respuestas a algunas preguntas, ya que estaba escuchando esa risa.

* * *

Albus miró por la ventana de su oficina cuando murió el último espectáculo de luz de Harry. Continuó mirando por largos momentos antes de que finalmente se moviera y se permitiera tomar su asiento.

Por primera vez en años, se sintió _viejo_. No sólo cansado de la batalla, no preguntándose dónde encontraría la fuerza para luchar, sino envejecido activamente, y casi listo para pensar en la muerte como algo más que el resto que tomaría cuando el mundo mágico fuera final y absolutamente seguro.

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio por un momento y miró al otro lado de la oficina, a la percha vacía de Fawkes y algunos de los instrumentos de plata que no verían uso por un largo tiempo, si es que alguna vez. Se sentía concluyó, como lo hizo el día en que se dio cuenta de que Fawkes no volvería a él.

Una de las tres vías posibles para el futuro acababa de desaparecer en el humo. Harry no volvería a caer bajo la red fénix. No haría que todo fuera como lo había sido, el futuro seguro y predecible que Albus había imaginado desde el momento en que escuchó la profecía. Se rasgaría cada vez más lejos de Connor y el problema empeoraría, o…

O escucharía la profecía, algún día, y se daría cuenta de lo que podría significar, y llegaría a ser un igual y un aliado. Albus no se atrevió a dejar que fuera otra cosa que un aliado, no cuando Harry tenía tanto poder, pero sabía que era un mago a quien había atado, condicionado y animado a permanecer en tal estado. Harry seguramente exigiría un gran sacrificio de él antes de aceptar ayudar al esfuerzo de guerra de una de las dos maneras en que tendrían que tenerlo.

El arrepentimiento lo golpeó, más agudo que un rayo, más agudo que las espinas del camino que una vez había intentado—y no había logrado—caminar.

Por primera vez desde el comienzo de la Primera Guerra con Voldemort, desde que se dio cuenta de lo que el joven Tom Riddle se había convertido, Albus se encontró incapaz de dejar el pesar a un lado. Ojalá las cosas hubieran ido de otra manera, con una acidez que corrompía la parte posterior de su garganta. Incluso sabiendo que las cosas no podían haber ido de otra manera, que lo hecho estaba hecho, todavía lo deseaba.

Apartó los pensamientos de su cabeza cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Ese sería el joven Percy Weasley, uno de los pocos que Albus aún creía poder confiar en cuidar el mundo de los magos antes que a él. Albus sabía que tenía que parecer tranquilo, contenido y majestuoso. De lo contrario, Percy podría comenzar a dudar y vacilar. Todavía no estaba seguro de que este curso fuera realmente el mejor, por mucho que quisiera ayudar al Director. Él necesitaba un líder fuerte.

 _Todos lo hacen,_ pensó Albus. _Ellos me estarán observando a raíz de esto, tratando de ver si tengo miedo de Harry, si le hago proposiciones frenéticas. Todos estarán observando: el Ministerio, los estudiantes, los profesores, esos sangrepura imposibles que parecen pensar que un niño puede guiarlos._

_Debo darles un espectáculo._

La pena fue ahogada. Las espinas fueron arrancadas de su carne y tiradas lejos. Lamentarlo o no, tenía un camino a seguir.

Albus levantó su cabeza y puso su mejor sonrisa. —Adelante, señor Weasley.

* * *

Luna no sabía por qué todos a su alrededor estaban charlando sobre la explosión de magia. Era perfectamente obvio que el estallido de la magia era de Harry, y que estaba peleando contra un Wrackspurt. Los Wrackspurts tenían un interés en él. Había sido poseído por uno el año pasado, y había hecho cosas terribles bajo su influencia. Entonces, si él estaba peleando ahora, otro estaba tratando de poseerlo.

 _Debería hacer un collar para él,_ pensó Luna, y se inclinó hacia la canasta junto a su silla. Ella guardaba plumas allí, y pequeños trozos de pergamino, y tallos de plumas, y trozos de tinteros rotos, y Knuts que nadie más quería, y muchos otros tesoros que las personas descartaban sin notar la persistente magia en ellos. Ordenó cuidadosamente a través de sus tesoros, y encontró un pedazo de cuerda vacío y algunos pequeños trozos verdes de pergamino. Asintió. Esos serían buenos. A los Wrackspurts les asustaban los pequeños trozos verdes de pergamino.

—Oye, Lunática, ¿qué haces?

Luna levantó la vista. Era el pobre Gorgon, un estudiante de quinto año con un impedimento del habla. Esa era la única razón por la que podría haber pronunciado mal su nombre todas y cada una de las veces. —Haciendo un collar —dijo, y sostuvo la cuerda para que él pudiera ver—. Hay Wrackspurts en la lechucería.

Gorgon resopló y abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Jones, que siempre lo seguía, le sacudió el hombro bruscamente. —Compañero —susurró—. Esa explosión vino de arriba, en la lechucería.

Gorgon palideció dramáticamente, pero aún le llevó un momento descubrir las implicaciones. Luna frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras ensartaba los restos de pergamino a lo largo del hilo, los movimientos tan familiares que podía hacerlo por tacto. Ella no entendía por qué Gorgon actuaba de manera estúpida cuando él no lo era. No podía ser estúpido, o no estaría en Ravenclaw.

—Entonces eso significa que Potter… —comenzó Gorgon.

—Sí —dijo Jones—. Él es más poderoso que nunca, amigo, y Lunática… quiero decir Luna es su amiga —él sacudió la cabeza hacia Luna.

Ambos la miraron fijamente. Luna no sabía por qué. Sus dedos seguían haciendo el collar mientras ella devolvía la mirada, con calma. La gente siempre la miraba. Ella estaba acostumbrada a eso. Se habría vuelto loca hace mucho tiempo, si no fuera así.

Gorgon se pasó la lengua por los labios y tragó saliva. —Tú… ¿le dirás a Potter que no hemos querido hacerte daño? —preguntó—. ¿Que sólo estábamos jugando?

—¿Cuándo me hicieron daño? —dijo Luna, y anudó el extremo del collar. Consideró la cuerda por un momento, y decidió que podía usar algunas de las plumas de golondrina que había encontrado al lado del lago. Ella se inclinó y las sacó de su canasta.

—Bien, claro —dijo Jones, introduciendo un codo en las costillas de Gorgon. Luna pensó que estaba tratando de hacer que Gorgon se callara, y asintió. _Ese es probablemente el mejor curso. Entonces él no dirá cosas estúpidas—_. Sólo dile a Potter que hemos visto el error de nuestros caminos y le deseamos la mejor de las suertes, ¿de acuerdo?

Luna se encogió de hombros. —Todo bien. Pero Harry no tendrá la mejor de las suertes si no consigo estas plumas de golondrina en el collar como quiero.

—Bien, bien —Jones arrastró a Gorgon lejos, y la dejó sola. Luna miró a su alrededor, y notó que la mayoría de las personas en la sala común de Ravenclaw estaban tratando de no mirarla, y fallaban. Ella se encogió de hombros, y cuidadosamente terminó el collar para Harry.

 _Me pregunto si le temerán a él,_ pensó por primera vez mientras admiraba el collar terminado.

Luego frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. ¿ _Cómo puede alguien tenerle miedo? Él no va a lastimar a la gente. No entiendo por qué tanta gente no ve eso._

Por supuesto, la mayoría de las personas se negaban a admitir que los heliopaths y los Wrackspurts también eran reales. Luna supuso que parte de eso era miedo a lo que el Ministerio les haría si lo admitieran, pero parte de eso podría ser la misma razón por la que le tenían miedo a Harry; pensaban que algo podría suceder si llamaban su atención.

 _La gente es muy extraña,_ pensó Luna, mientras dejaba el collar y recogía el libro sobre Aritmancia que había estado leyendo otra vez. _Muy pocos de ellos ven el mundo por lo que es._

* * *

Remus salió de un sopor mientras la magia barría el castillo. Podía _olerlo_ , que era más de lo que había podido hacer en mucho tiempo. Aturdido, levantó la cabeza de la pila de ensayos de segundo año y parpadeó ante la nada.

El lobo dentro de él gruñó y murmuró su odio. Sólo por eso, Remus sospechaba que la magia venía de Harry y no de Albus. El lobo aprobaba a Albus, por la misma razón que aprobaba a Sirius: podía sentir afinidad en ellos.

Remus lo ignoró mientras olfateaba, y su nariz le informó lo que el lobo no haría. Esta magia era alegre, fresca y olía a brotes verdes que empujaban a través del barro, como el comienzo de la primavera, de hecho. Remus sintió que su cuerpo se contraía. Deseaba poder transformarse en una bestia que no matara personas y atravesara el castillo, ejercitando su euforia a través de sus músculos.

Se puso de pie y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina, encerrando al lobo cuando protestó. Todavía no era la noche de la luna llena, y él tenía más control cuando estaba más lejos de ella. Encerró al lobo detrás de una puerta que había aprendido hace mucho tiempo, y salió al pasillo.

Vio a Sirius, alejándose de él hacia la parte superior de la escuela, y gritó: —¡Sirius! ¡Espera! —seguramente, si algo podía reconciliarlos, era esto, pensó Remus. El aire olía a primavera. _Respiraba_ posibilidad. ¿Seguramente Sirius se daría cuenta de que cualquier magia que se sintiera así no podría ser Oscura?

Sirius se giró, y Remus retrocedió. La cara de Sirius era una mezcla de desesperación y miedo.

—¿Qué _quieres_ , Lupin? —gruñó Sirius, el sonido de un perro en la parte posterior de su voz. El lobo gimió en reconocimiento, y Remus volvió a callarlo—. Tengo que ir a buscar a Connor. Creo que Harry debe haberle hecho algo horrible. Estaban teniendo una reunión esta noche, ya sabes. El equinoccio vernal. Una reunión de reconciliación. He estado entrenando a Connor duro para ello.

Remus sintió que sus ojos se abrieron. —Sirius, no le dijiste a Connor que usara la compulsión con Harry, ¿verdad?

Sirius miró hoscamente lejos de él.

Remus se adelantó y agarró a su viejo amigo por los hombros, sacudiéndolo ligeramente. Podía, si se concentraba, olvidar que la última vez que había estado tan cerca de Sirius, había estado tratando de matarlo. —Sirius, _despierta_. Harry no va a ser un esclavo, nunca más. Pensaría que le darías la bienvenida y lo animarías. Estuviste esclavizado por las expectativas de tu familia durante tanto tiempo, hasta que escapaste y te escondiste con James en Lux Aeterna. ¿Por qué no te sientes agradecido de que haya logrado escapar, y aún más joven que tú?

—No entiendes nada, Lupin —la voz de Sirius no sonaba como él, baja, fría y polvorienta. Se liberó de las manos de Remus—. No entiendes nada de lo que tengo que hacer, lo que Albus me ha pedido que haga, lo que significa que… —se interrumpió y corrió por el pasillo de nuevo.

Remus lo vio irse, realmente cojeando, como si favoreciera su lado izquierdo. Alrededor de su cuello, la cadena dorada del adorno que Dumbledore le había dado, tintineaba y brillaba.

Remus descubrió que ya no estaba tan alegre como lo había antes.

* * *

Draco había planeado muchos discursos finos para cuando Harry regresara a las mazmorras.

Uno de ellos definitivamente comenzaría. _¿Pensaste que sería engañado por mucho tiempo?_ Eso era por la ilusión de sí mismo que Harry había creado para seguir a Draco a cenar y luego regresar a las mazmorras antes de que se disolviera. La ilusión no podía hacer mucho más que sonreír, asentir y hacer una pequeña charla como “¿De verdad?” y “¡No me digas!”, pero eso fue suficiente para convencer a Draco—que estaba de humor comunicativo—de que era Harry. Por supuesto, luego se giró y Harry se estaba disipando en pequeñas motas de luz. Draco había entrado en pánico por un minuto hasta que se dio cuenta de que Harry lo había hecho para poder asistir a la reunión con Connor en privado.

Eso significaba que pensó en un segundo discurso que comenzaba con _Estoy realmente enojado contigo,_ y que contenía muchos términos que sonaban a insultos pero que, de hecho, eran absolutamente ciertos. Haría que Harry mirara el piso avergonzado antes de que terminara. Uno no _engañaba_ a un Malfoy así.

El tercer discurso consistía en _He ido a ver al Profesor Snape sobre tu pequeño truco en la cena, ¿sabes?_ Entonces podría detenerse y observar la expresión en la cara de Harry.

Y estaba su favorito hasta ahora, _¿Harry? Estaba tan preocupado por ti._ Deja que la culpa le llegue a Harry, pensó Draco, mientras pateaba viciosamente el costado de la cama. Luego pasaría algún tiempo extrayendo promesas de Harry, incluyendo nunca, jamás, crear ilusiones de sí mismo otra vez, mientras que Harry era vulnerable y propenso a dárselas.

Pero eso fue antes de que la explosión de magia surgiera de lo alto de la lechucería, y Draco cayera de espaldas sobre la cama, abrumado por el aroma de rosas que le llenaba la nariz y lo medio drogaba. Cuando recuperó parcialmente la conciencia, se dio la vuelta, se sentó con un codo apoyado en la cama y miró hacia la puerta.

Había muchos puntos buenos en ser un Malfoy. Por el momento, Draco no podía decidir si su sangrienta sensibilidad a la magia era uno de ellos o no. Al menos sentirse abrumado por el aroma de las rosas era mejor que sentirse abrumado por un dolor de cabeza, supuso.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y Harry entró. Cerró la puerta con cuidado antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse con los ojos de Draco.

Draco se encontró completamente arrestado por la expresión en el rostro de Harry. _Nunca_ lo había visto brillar así, sus ojos eran del color verde del afecto en la botella de Draco, su boca se movía en una sonrisa libre y abierta que tenía decisión, sabiduría y conocimiento tras de sí, las líneas de tensión en sus mejillas y frente casi desaparecieron.

—Hola, Draco —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurró Draco, las únicas palabras que pudo decir.

—Connor intentó compelerme —dijo Harry—. Y cuando me resistí, eso se encargó del resto de la red fénix —vaciló, luego dio un paso adelante—. Y podría, um, posiblemente, haberme hecho decidir que ya no veo el mundo de la misma manera, y que algunas cosas podrían ser más importantes que mi hermano.

Draco no podía respirar. Por primera vez desde que habían sido Sorteados, pensó, tenía la sensación de que Harry estaba pensando únicamente en _él_ , y no en Connor.

 _Bueno, es justo,_ intentó pensar. _He pasado tanto tiempo y emoción preocupándome por él, es justo que empiece a devolverlo. Sigue, Draco, dile que aún no lo has perdonado por su pequeño truco. Hazle rogar por tu perdón._

Era lo que su madre hubiera hecho, o su padre. Pero ni Narcissa ni Lucius estaban aquí en este momento.

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa pequeña y nerviosa, como si realmente estuviera preocupado de que Draco no lo hiciera.

Y alguien— _ciertamente_ no Draco, que tenía más aplomo que eso—estaba diciendo con voz entrecortada: —No hay nada por lo que no te perdone por ahora —y se inclinaba para abrazar a Harry. Y Harry lo estaba abrazando, su mente, Draco sabía, por una vez, no corriendo para pensar en su hermano.

Había tardado mucho en llegar.

* * *

Snape juzgó el momento menos por la magia que sentía barriendo la escuela y más por el dolor en su Marca Tenebrosa.

En un momento estaba sentado en una agonía total frente al fuego, intentando marcar ensayos que no se marcarían, apretando los dientes mientras luchaba contra la tentación de lanzar un hechizo entumecedor en su brazo. Él no quería. Sería como admitir debilidad.

Entonces el dolor desapareció, como una bestia herida y enviada corriendo, y Snape se sentó en ausencia de agonía, parpadeando.

Y luego sintió la magia barrer, y la escuchó cantar.

Se puso de pie fríamente y dejó su pluma encima de los ensayos. Se dirigió a la puerta de sus habitaciones privadas. Él no estaba temblando. No intentaba abrir la puerta con manos que apenas lo obedecían. No tenía miedo de que Harry hubiera llamado a su magia con un poder tan extremo porque de alguna manera había terminado en otro ataque con hombres lobo en el Bosque Prohibido, o en otro peligro.

 _Esto es ridículo,_ pensó Snape salvajemente, y se aferró a los pensamientos acelerados. Se obligó a respirar hondo cinco veces antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en los pasillos de las mazmorras. Se volvió con calma en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin, y sus zancadas siempre habían cubierto grandes extensiones de terreno; no tenía que preocuparse de que casi estuviera corriendo ahora.

Llegó a tiempo de ver a Harry y Granger acercarse por el pasillo hacia la sala común y esconderse a la vuelta de la esquina para mirarlos. Granger estaba al frente, inclinada hacia Harry, oscureciendo su rostro. Snape luchó contra la tentación de afeitarle el pelo tupido, sólo para poder ver la expresión que su pupilo usaba.

Entonces Granger saludó con la mano a Harry y comenzó a retroceder hacia las escaleras de las mazmorras, y Snape vio la cara de Harry.

Sintió un aliento hundirse profundamente en sus pulmones y luego salir de ellos otra vez, dejándolo exhausto.

Harry estaba bien. Él estaba más que bien.

Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa que no tenía ningún tipo de tensión o estrés. Estaba tarareando por lo bajo cuando se inclinó cerca de la pared de piedra y susurró la contraseña que le permitiría entrar a la sala común. Y, más concretamente, la magia a su alrededor saltó y bailó, creando débiles imágenes de luz dorada y plateada que se disiparon casi antes de que Snape pudiera ver lo que eran. Si Harry hubiera estado molesto, su magia habría estado gruñendo a su alrededor, y Snape, con la forma en que Lucius le había enseñado a sentir el poder, tendría un dolor de cabeza.

Snape dio un paso atrás y regresó lentamente a sus habitaciones. Pudo haber ido tras Harry y regañarlo, sin duda, pero descubrió que no deseaba particularmente hacerlo. Esperaría a que Harry viniera a él y le explicara qué había pasado, y tomaría medidas sólo si su pupilo intentaba evadirlo o mentir.

Snape no pensó que eso sucedería. No esta vez.

Se sentó de nuevo frente a los ensayos, iluminó el fuego y sonrió con feroz regocijo. Allí, en la primera oración del siguiente ensayo, hubo un error gramatical evidente.

Snape lo marcó con un floreo.

* * *

—¡Millicent! Millicent, ¿lo sentiste? —Pansy estaba prácticamente balbuceando, y se había caído de la cama al suelo.

Millicent miró tranquilamente desde su libro de Transformaciones. —Por supuesto que sí, Pansy —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. No soy ni una piedra ni una sangresucia —el aire estaba surgiendo con el aroma de una tormenta eléctrica, y Millicent no se sorprendió. Harry era un mago poderoso y olía como si finalmente se hubiera dado cuenta.

Pansy se levantó y frunció el ceño. —A veces no me gustas mucho, Millicent —dijo—. ¿Qué era?

—Harry —dijo Millicent, encogiéndose de hombros, y volvió a su libro.

Podía sentir los ojos de Pansy en un lado de su rostro. Ella se negó a darse la vuelta. Pansy no era tan molesta, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces podía serlo. Y Millicent había sentido hace mucho tiempo lo que Harry podía hacer, y sus suposiciones fueron confirmadas por su padre, en quien confiaba más que nadie en el mundo.

Adalrico confiaba en ella, y una vez que Starborn arregló la reunión entre él y Harry el verano pasado, le había contado a su hija lo que Millicent ya había sospechado: tenían a alguien nuevo a quien seguir, una tercera opción entre la Oscuridad y la Luz absolutas.

Millicent no era ajena al poder, ya sea mágico o político. Ella era la heredera mágica de su padre, y él le había enseñado todo tipo de cosas desde que tenía seis años y se dio cuenta. Millicent se había dado cuenta antes. Ella se dio cuenta de muchas cosas antes. A veces se sorprendía de cuánto tardaba la gente en ponerse al día.

Harry finalmente lo había hecho, al parecer.

 _Bien, bien,_ pensó Millicent, mientras pasaba otra página en su libro de Transfiguración. _Tal vez de esa manera, finalmente podamos comenzar a hacer algunas cosas._

Ella no era lo suficientemente Slytherin como para ocultar su sonrisa.


	37. Dominarse a sí mismo

**Serie** **Sacrificios**  
**Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
**Capítulo 32: Dominarse así mismo**  

 

 _—Legilimens_.

Harry se quedó tan quieto como pudo y bajó todas las defensas cuidadosamente entrenadas que pudo. Era más difícil de lo que había pensado que sería. Como Snape había dicho que sucedería, sus escudos de Oclumancia ahora formaban parte de la disposición normal de su mente, y les tomó un poco de trabajo moverlos, ya que una vez habría sido necesario cambiar las redes.

Sin embargo, tenía que saber la verdad, y tenía que saberlo antes de ir a enfrentarse a Dumbledore.

Snape miró largo y cuidadosamente en la mente de Harry, y luego dio un paso atrás. La expresión de su rostro era tan interna que Harry esperó por un momento antes de preguntar.

—Se ha ido, ¿no es así?

Snape sacudió su cabeza, luego dijo, —Sí. No puedo ver un rastro de la red fénix en ninguna parte de tus pensamientos.

Harry cerró los ojos aliviado. —Gracias, señor.

—Pero tu mente —susurró Snape—, tu mente, Harry. Se ha organizado en redes durante tanto tiempo que no creía que supiera otra forma de crecer. Pudo haber seguido el ejemplo de la red fénix, ya que había hecho suya la forma. Y ahora está cambiando —Harry abrió los ojos para ver a su guardián mirándolo como si hubiera hecho esto a propósito, sólo para fastidiarlo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry, medio preguntándose si quería saber. Pero él se había prometido a sí mismo. No más esconderse, al menos una vez que sabía que se estaba escondiendo, sin más ceder ante las decisiones difíciles. Tenía que saber todo lo que pudiera si iba a resolver el compromiso que quería proponerle a Dumbledore, y mucho menos convertirse en el _vates_ y mantenerse aliado con los sangrepura y todo lo demás que tenía que hacer.

—Tu mente se está convirtiendo en un bosque —susurró Snape—. Las redes se están transformando en doseles de hojas, las hebras se entrecruzan en enredaderas, los lugares más resistentes donde metiste tu magia en árboles.

Harry parpadeó, luego se rio suavemente. —Pero eso es algo bueno, señor. Prefiero tener eso como un símbolo de la vida.

Snape lo miró. Luego pareció darse cuenta de que estaba mostrando confusión frente a otra persona, y eso simplemente no serviría. Se enderezó, y la expresión desapareció detrás de una máscara de piedra. —Si pasas más de una hora en la oficina del Director, Potter, iré detrás de ti —dijo.

—Sí, señor —dijo Harry feliz, y salió de la oficina de Snape. Draco lo estaba esperando. Parecía considerar justo que Harry lo estuviera trayendo esta vez, en lugar de Snape. Harry todavía no lo había iluminado con la verdadera razón, pero lo hizo mientras giraban en dirección a la oficina del Director.

—Me gustaría que miraras, Draco, por favor —dijo—. Sé que tengo que hacer un trato, una alianza, con el Director…

—Podrías matarlo —sugirió Draco, su tono un tanto sanguinario para los gustos de Harry. Él puso los ojos en blanco, y se preguntó de cuál de sus padres Draco había sacado eso.

—Tal vez —dijo—. Pero no quiero.

—¿Por qué no? —Draco se detuvo y frunció el ceño. Como Harry siguió caminando, eso no funcionó muy bien. Draco murmuró por lo bajo y lo alcanzó unos pasos más tarde—. Él te lastimó. Te traicionó. Siguió intentando ponerte esa maldita red incluso cuando no la querías.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Y él es demasiado poderoso para matarlo, y controla a Connor mucho más que yo ahora mismo. Todavía me importa mi hermano, Draco. Simplemente no me importa _sólo_ él. Necesito hablar con Dumbledore. Y esa es la razón por la que te necesito allí. Si en algún momento parece que estoy dispuesto a sacrificar demasiado, abandonar las cosas que no crees que debería, interfiere.

—Oh, puedes _contar_ conmigo para eso —dijo Draco.

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Lo sé.

* * *

—Harry, entra —dijo Dumbledore cuando se abrió la puerta de su oficina. Su voz era paciente, calmada, serena. Sin embargo, Harry podía decir que no estaba llena de su habitual naturaleza de abuelo. Sonaba como si no tuviera emociones, detrás de la serenidad.

Harry asintió con la cabeza al Director y una vez más fue hacia la silla de la izquierda, pero Draco se colocó frente a él y la tomó primero. Harry lo miró con curiosidad sólo hasta que se dio cuenta de que la silla izquierda estaba un poco más cerca del escritorio de Dumbledore y, por lo tanto, la varita de Dumbledore. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Harry se sentó en la silla de la derecha en su lugar. _Sé que se preocupa por mí, pero a veces lleva la protección demasiado lejos._

—Director —dijo—. Vine a hablar con usted sobre mi magia y mi hermano.

—Eso dijiste en la nota que me enviaste, Harry —Dumbledore inclinó su cabeza, su barba cubriendo la mayor parte del escritorio—. De lo que no estoy seguro es de por qué esperaste una semana para hablar conmigo.

—Pensé que necesitaba el tiempo —dijo Harry—. Tuve que idear un plan. Quería obtener un poco de control de mi magia antes de volver a verlo, en caso de que accidentalmente comiera parte de ella —observó a Dumbledore hacer una mueca de dolor con un placer malicioso que era completamente nuevo para él, bueno, de acuerdo, casi nuevo—. Y quería leer un poco.

—¿Cuál es tu plan, Harry? —Dumbledore podría haber estado discutiendo el clima en el levantamiento de Stonehenge. De hecho, pensó Harry, probablemente habría mostrado más animación en una discusión sobre eso. Algunos magos argumentaban que los patrones climáticos antiguos eran las pistas más importantes de la magia antigua.

—Enseñarle a mi hermano —dijo Harry—. Debería haberlo hecho antes, pero no sabía cuánto lo necesitaba. Ahora lo sé. Es completamente incompetente en la mayoría de las cosas que debería saber, Director. Tuvo que hacer que un amigo lo instruyera en rituales sangrepura, y luego todavía los maltrata…

—Los sangrepura no son todo el mundo mágico, Harry.

—Pero ellos son parte de él —dijo Harry—, y no los voy a ver dejados atrás. —él asintió hacia Draco—. En algunos casos, han sido más acogedores conmigo, más comprensivos, que mi propia familia.

Dumbledore se las arregló para parecer impasible cuando dijo, —Aun así, Harry, eso es principalmente por tu poder. Y el poder no es todo.

—No —estuvo de acuerdo Harry, porque Draco estaba tratando de decir algo desafortunado—. Aprender lo es. Y Connor sólo ha aprendido cómo usar la capacidad de compulsión, y luego no en los lugares apropiados. Trató de compelerme en la lechucería, Director —hizo una pausa y luego decidió preguntar. Incluso si fuera cierto, ya estaba en el pasado—. ¿Le dijo que hiciera eso, señor?

La cara de Dumbledore se puso blanca. En el siguiente momento, volvió a estar libre de toda expresión. —No, Harry, no lo hice —dijo—. Sospecho que esa fue la idea de Sirius. Él ha estado pasando casi todo su tiempo los fines de semana con Connor y Lily, y parece muy dedicado a la idea de renovar sus lazos de familia.

Harry asintió. —Entonces eso es parte de mi trato. Le enseñaré a mi hermano las cosas que debería saber y las que no aprendió: los rituales sangrepura, la historia, cómo controlar su poder, cómo luchar, cómo _sobrevivir_. A cambio, quiero que se lo quite a Sirius.

—Sabes que a Connor no le va a gustar esto —dijo Dumbledore—. El chico adora a tu padrino.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry—. Pero no está aprendiendo nada útil de Sirius, Director, sólo cómo salirse con la suya y cómo odiar. Y el Chico-Que-Vivió tendrá que amar a todo el mundo mágico, ¿no?

Dumbledore realmente _saltó_. Harry se preguntó por qué. Pero el Director asintió rápidamente un momento después. —Sí, lo hará —murmuró—. Si sientes que sólo está aprendiendo odio, Harry, entonces lo quitaré de la tutela de Sirius. Él me había asegurado que ya no le estaba enseñando al chico a odiar a los Slytherin o incluso la magia Oscura. Había dicho que le estaba mostrando la ética de la compulsión, cuándo puede usarse y cuándo no. Parece que me mintió —su voz se había vuelto vieja e infinitamente triste.

Harry tamborileó con los dedos sobre el brazo de la silla por un momento. De alguna manera, esto parecía traicionar a su hermano. Por otro lado, después de lo que había sucedido en la lechuería, no estaba mucho más inclinado a mostrar misericordia a Connor que a Snape y Draco habían estado con él en Malfoy Manor. Si Connor no hubiera rasgado la red fénix y presentado las maravillas de la vista, lo que lo distraía de su enojo, Harry podría haber reaccionado violentamente a la compulsión para hacerle daño.

—Director, ¿sabe usted sobre la segunda profecía?

Dumbledore arqueó las cejas. —¿Qué segunda profecía?

Harry lo miró fijamente, bloqueando el intento de Legeremancia instintivamente. No podía decir si Dumbledore era sincero, porque casi cualquier emoción podía ocultarse detrás de esa brillante fachada, pero parecía estarlo. Harry decidió que tendría que seguir explicando, a pesar del fuerte agarre que Draco tenía en su brazo.

—La profesora Trelawney dio lo que sonó como una verdadera profecía a principios de febrero, Director —dijo—. Sólo escuché las últimas tres palabras, _levantarse o caer_. Ron y Connor la escucharon por completo, pero Connor no me lo dirá y Ron tampoco me lo dirá, por lealtad hacia su amigo. Pensé que Connor probablemente había venido y se lo había dicho.

—No —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja. Se sentó en silencio por un tiempo. Harry esperó. Draco le lanzó una pequeña mirada. Harry lo ignoró. Había hecho lo que pensaba que era necesario, y no había sido un sacrificio. Había pensado que Dumbledore realmente sabía todas las cosas sobre las que preguntaba.

Por fin, el Director levantó la vista y asintió. —Puedes enseñarle a Connor, Harry, y le informaré que sus lecciones privadas con Sirius deben cesar —Dumbledore hizo una pausa por un largo momento, y luego agregó—. Me sorprendes con tu buena disposición para entrar en esto. Pensé que lo despreciarías después de lo sucedido, te volverías contra él.

Harry sonrió. Sabía que no era una sonrisa agradable. —Me entrenó demasiado bien para eso —dijo—. Lo amo, señor. Siempre lo haré. Pero me niego a ser simplemente un arma insensata para él, puesto contra sus enemigos por sus caprichos. Quiero enseñarle cómo reconocer sus propias fortalezas y conocer las cosas que cualquier mago puede aprender. Él _es_ el Chico-Que-Vivió, pero si Voldemort volviera mañana y Connor necesitara derrotarlo, todos estaríamos condenados. Así que creo que es mejor que aprenda a defenderse, lo que se suponía que debía saber hacer ahora, de todos modos, si el plan original de mi madre hubiera sido cierto.

—Ha derrotado a Voldemort tres veces —señaló Dumbledore.

Harry suspiró. — _Dos_ veces, señor. Mi magia destruyó a Tom Riddle en la Cámara de los Secretos. _Oblivié_ a Connor, porque de lo contrario mi magia habría hecho algo más permanente para él, y le haría pensar que lo hizo.

Draco le pellizcó el brazo. Harry lo miró. —¿Qué? —susurró—. Pensé que estarías satisfecho que le dijera eso.

—Lo estoy —susurró Draco—. Ahora díselo a todos los demás.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se apartó de los pellizcos posteriores de Draco, de vuelta a Dumbledore. Una vez más parecía viejo, y estaba mirando por la ventana como si quisiera vislumbrar un mundo mágico que se había desvanecido hace mucho tiempo. Harry sintió un espasmo de compasión mientras lo miraba.

Finalmente, Dumbledore se volvió y dijo: —Si este es el trato que deseas hacer, Harry, enseñar a Connor a cambio de que Sirius no lo haga más, entonces estoy dispuesto a concederlo. Pero aún queda la cuestión de qué hacer con respecto a tu poder —sus ojos trazaron algo invisible en el aire, probablemente el contorno del aura de Harry. Eso estaba en la lista de Harry para aprender a hacer, al menos parcialmente, porque quería enseñarle a Connor cómo hacerlo.

—Lo sé, señor —dijo Harry—. El Profesor Snape me está ayudando a aprender a ver los límites de mi compulsión y mi capacidad para comer la magia de otros magos, de modo que sabré de inmediato si alguna vez empiezo a ejercitarlos.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer aparte de eso? —de repente, Dumbledore regresó con el anciano severo en el que Harry lo había visto ocasionalmente, endurecido en los asuntos de guerra, y sus ojos _perforaban_ mientras agujereaban los de Harry.

—Tengo la intención de asistir a Hogwarts —dijo Harry con calma—, y enseñarle a mi hermano, y tener más amigos de los que los planes de mi madre me permitirían tener. Tengo magia, Director, e incluso sé más cosas de las que se podría esperar que sepa el estudiante promedio. Pero no tengo otras habilidades que tenga el niño más simple de cuatro o cinco. Quiero construirlas. Quiero aprender a vivir sin la sombra de mi hermano. Y hay algunas cosas que sólo el tiempo me enseñará —sonrió levemente ante la expresión atónita del Director—. ¿Pensaba que saldría corriendo y me convertiría en líder de guerra, señor? —preguntó.

—El pensamiento se me cruzó por la mente —murmuró Dumbledore.

Harry negó con la cabeza. — _No_ quiero —dijo—. Sé que hay algunas cosas de las que no tendré elección debido a la fuerza de mi magia, o por la gente que quiero proteger y liberar —pensó nuevamente en las redes que Dobby y Fawkes le habían mostrado e hizo una mueca. Escogería caminar por el camino del _vates_ cuando estuviera listo, sí, pero en otras formas, no había habido elección desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que era un vates y lo que hacía. No había forma de que él pudiera olvidarlo o ignorarlo—. Pero hay otras cosas que _puedo_ elegir. Yo no soy el Chico-Que-Vivió. No soy el general de la Luz; ese es usted, señor. No voy a convertirme en un político de algún tipo sólo porque eso haría que la gente se sienta cómoda. Y la red fénix me ha hecho odiar dar órdenes. No me puedo ver a la cabeza de un ejército. No puedo verme a la cabeza de ningún tipo de fuerza, realmente-

Draco le pellizcó el brazo. Harry lo miró y vio los ojos de Draco ensanchados en algo que parecía una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión.

—¿Crees que la mayoría de nosotros seguiremos a alguien más? —le susurró Draco.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Los sangrepura deben superar esta dependencia de cualquiera con poder puro —susurró él—. Es lo que los mantiene siguiendo a los Señores. ¿Quieren ser influidos sólo por la magia toda su vida?

—Es más que eso, Harry… —comenzó Draco.

—Estoy contento, Harry —interrumpió Dumbledore entonces—, de saber que la ambición no es una de las razones por las que el Sombrero te eligió para Slytherin.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Quiero lograr cosas, Director. Simplemente no en el nombre de mí mismo, o sólo para mí. Sé que Connor tiene que guiarnos, porque la profecía lo eligió. Pero él sería un líder horrible en este momento —eso causó la menor punzada de culpa en su pecho, donde antes habría sido literalmente incapaz de decirlo. Harry tuvo que sonreír por eso—. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo a convertirse en lo que tiene que ser. Esa es una de mis mayores ambiciones.

—¿Y otra? —Dumbledore también sonreía, animándolo, como si creyera que podía confiar en Harry ahora.

—Convertirme en un _vates_.

La sonrisa de Dumbledore desapareció, y él se sentó derecho. —Espero que pienses eso con cuidado, Harry —entonó—. Después de todo, el mundo de los magos se basa en las redes. No me imagino que la mayoría de los sangrepura —por un momento, sus ojos se volvieron hacia Draco—, te agradecería por quitarles a los elfos domésticos.

Harry sonrió con fuerza. —Estoy trabajando en eso, Director. Sé lo difícil que será.

—Esa ambición ha matado a magos en el pasado, Harry, o los ha vuelto locos —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, sus ojos nunca vacilaron—. ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

—Porque quiero —dijo Harry, y se levantó—. ¿Hay algo más que quiera pedirme, Director?

Dumbledore suspiró. —No. Hablaré con Connor. Me puede llevar algo de tiempo persuadirlos a él y a Sirius de que sus lecciones deben cesar —se inclinó hacia adelante, y conectó su mirada con la de Harry lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Harry encontrara difícil mirar hacia otro lado—. Me alegro de que estemos aliados en esto, Harry. No te hubiera deseado como enemigo.

—Tenía todo el derecho de pensar en usted así —siseó Draco, flotando protectoramente en el hombro derecho de Harry.

—Hubiera sido contraproducente convertirlo en un enemigo, Director —dijo Harry—. Me ha lastimado, pero estoy acostumbrado a ser un sacrificio. Y otras deudas… —pensó en Peter y Remus—. Puedo esperar para recolectarlas.

La cara de Dumbledore cambió, pero Harry no se quedó para ver cómo. Se volvió hacia la puerta de la oficina y esperó pacientemente a que se cerrara detrás de ellos para que Draco pudiera gritar. Obviamente había estado deseando hacerlo por un tiempo.

Efectivamente, Draco comenzó mientras subían la escalera móvil.

—¿Qué fue eso de no querer dar órdenes, Harry? —preguntó, con falsa dulzura—. ¿Qué fue eso de no querer dirigir?

Harry se giró para mirarlo. —Difícilmente voy a ignorar las alianzas que forjé con los sangrepura, Draco —dijo—. Eso no es lo que quise decir. Pero tampoco voy a marchar a la cabeza de algún ejército. Eso es absolutamente ridículo. ¿Por qué debería? Cuando los Mortífagos como Hawthorn Parkinson se vuelven contra Voldemort y se alían conmigo, no tienen la esperanza de poder volver a reunirse con Voldemort cuando se levante nuevamente. Saben que no perdonaría ese tipo de traición. _Están_ comprometidos con mis objetivos, y mis objetivos son los de Connor y Dumbledore.

—No, no lo son —dijo Draco.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Bueno, no los de Connor, te lo concederé —murmuró, pensando en la forma en que su hermano se había escapado de él. Al parecer, había proclamado, en presencia de Gryffindors, que Harry había tratado de matarlo. Eso hizo que algunos de ellos miraran con recelo a Harry, pero como los Gryffindor que habían escuchado esa proclamación incluían a los gemelos Weasley, no habían perdido tiempo en crear una máscara de la cara de Connor que flotaba y soltaba las mismas palabras mientras estallaba dramáticamente en lágrimas cada pocos minutos. Después de eso, la mayoría de las personas no pudieron tomarse las noticias en serio. Harry estaba disgustado de todos modos, que su hermano pensaría eso—. Pero lo serán una vez que llegue a enseñarle. Y Dumbledore finalmente está entrando en sentido, creo. Él sabe que sería una tontería provocarme. Y sería más allá de lo estúpido intentar alienar a los sangrepura, lo cual no es cierto. Simplemente no creo que él pensara que tenía alguna forma de alcanzarlos hasta ahora. Ahora lo hace, a través de mí.

Él se detuvo. Draco estaba mirándolo. Harry esperó hasta que estuvieron más allá de la gárgola, y luego preguntó, —¿Qué? ¿Estás aturdido por mi brillante plan, o por mi bonita cara, o qué?

Draco se sonrojó ferozmente, pero se aclaró la garganta y dijo, —¿Realmente confías en ellos, Harry? Yo no. Creo que se retorcerán sobre sí mismos en el momento en que se den cuenta de que confías en ellos y no quieres lastimarlos. Hubo algunos sangrepura que lucharon al lado de Dumbledore en la última Guerra, ¿sabes? Y míralos ahora. Los Weasley aún son pobres. Black tiene un tornillo suelto. ¿Crees que la mayoría de nosotros queremos seguir su ejemplo?

Harry gimió. —Los Weasley han sido pobres durante mucho tiempo —dijo, mientras volvía a las mazmorras—. Y sabes lo que le pasó a Sirius. Estuviste allí para escucharlo.

Draco sonaba más normal mientras lo seguía, atrapando a Harry fácilmente otra vez. Harry deseaba su crecimiento acelerado en este momento. Al menos entonces sería capaz de escapar de Draco de forma impresionante. —Dumbledore podría haber ayudado a los Weasley, si realmente quisiera. Y seguro que no ha hecho un buen trabajo ayudando a Black. Si esa es su “protección” para sus seres queridos, entonces no creo que ninguno de nosotros la desee.

Harry suspiró. —¿Alguno de los sangrepura realmente pensó que iba a darle la espalda a mi hermano y zambullirme violentamente en…? Ni siquiera sé lo que _querrían_. ¿Qué dirigiera una banda deshonesta de forajidos en una cruzada de justicia a mano propia?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Draco, olisqueando—. La justicia por mano propia es tan _cruda_. No, Harry. Lo que queremos es que alguien nos defienda, que lidere las luchas legales contra el Ministerio, que defienda nuestros hogares, familias y tradiciones contra cualquier tipo de amenaza, ya sea que unos sangre- _sangremuggle_ intenten destruir nuestra cultura…

—Nadie está tratando de _destruir tu cultura_ , Draco-

—O de otros sangrepura que nos ataquen en medio de la guerra —terminó obstinadamente Draco, y golpeó con la mano la pared que ocultaba la sala común de Slytherin, impidiendo que la puerta se abriera. Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, deslumbrante. Draco no parecía en absoluto intimidado. Su propia cara no tenía una mirada fulminante, sino una mirada severa, tan inflexible como las máscaras de plata que Harry sabía que los miembros de la familia Malfoy habían llevado una vez a los funerales—. Tenemos una visión del mundo diferente a la tuya, Harry. Conoces nuestras costumbres, pero no conoces todas las realidades políticas. Por supuesto, no es sorprendente ya que creciste muy aislado. Y estamos dispuestos a enseñarte y darte tiempo para aprender.

»Pero, tarde o temprano, te necesitaremos para algo más que pura defensa física contra el Señor Oscuro. _Queremos_ un líder. Sé que mi padre no habría comenzado a danzar una tregua si no quisiera más que un defensor. Sé a qué conduce finalmente la danza de tregua, y esa no es la clase de conexión que dos soldados forjan entre sí. Va mucho más profundo —Draco se inclinó más cerca—. Tú también lo sabes, Harry, o nunca la hubieras respondido. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque comenzó como algo que podría hacer por mi hermano —dijo Harry entre dientes—. Si los Malfoy no luchaban contra él, entonces tenía menos posibilidades de morir. Quería convertir a sus enemigos en amigos. Quería que tu familia fuera parte de _su_ ejército, originalmente. Connor realmente tendrá que liderar ejércitos. Voldemort no lo dejará en paz hasta que lo haga.

Draco ladeó la cabeza. —Ya no se trata de tu hermano, Harry. Nunca lo fue, pero estabas demasiado ciego para ver eso. Entonces, míralo ahora. Le he estado escribiendo mucho a mi madre, hablé con ella. Has leído esas cartas. Y lees esos libros sobre la familia Guile y la compulsión y los Señores que ella me envió. La gente no te sigue sólo para seguir a tu hermano por poder o para obtener protección de… —Draco respiró hondo y forzó el nombre—. _Voldemort_. Te están siguiendo por ti.

Harry gruñó. Supuso que tendría que pensar en eso. Lo que sí sabía era que no era más adecuado ser lo que los sangrepura querían que fuera de lo que era adecuado ser, en este momento. Él no daría órdenes. Dejaría las decisiones a otras personas. Seguiría los lazos de los rituales y las tradiciones sangrepura, tanto porque eran útiles como porque los amaba por sí mismo, pero eso era muy diferente de liderar, gobernar o mandar.

 _Ahora mismo. ¿Significa eso que podría convertirme en lo que ellos quieren que sea, de la misma manera en que podría convertirse en_ vates?

 _Ese_ era un pensamiento inquietante, y Harry decidió que ya no quería pensar en eso. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Draco, murmuró, —Gracias por decirme —y desapareció en la sala común de Slytherin.

No podía pensar en esto ahora mismo, razonó, mientras sacaba sus libros de su baúl. Tenía una tarea de Encantamientos que terminar.

* * *

—Bien —dijo la voz de Snape, desde algún lugar más allá de las barreras que Harry había establecido—. Ahora. Abre los ojos y dime lo que ves —la voz de su guardián se había vuelto profunda, arrulladora, en una suavidad de tono que Harry nunca hubiera creído capaz si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Harry abrió los ojos. Él parpadeó. —Un bosque —dijo.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Snape rompió la suavidad, y el bosque desapareció. Harry negó con la cabeza y tocó su sien. Estaba sentado en otro tramo de colchón Transfigurado en la oficina de Snape, y la intensa concentración necesaria para buscar los bordes de su magia lo estaba agotando—. ¿Qué dijiste? —insistió Snape, dando un paso hacia adelante desde detrás del escritorio.

—Vi un bosque —dijo Harry, y miró a su alrededor—. Los árboles iban hasta el borde del escritorio —agregó, señalando—. Vi vides en las paredes. Había flores, creo que eran orquídeas, en el techo. Estaba centrado a mi alrededor. No tuve tiempo de mirar detrás de mí, pero creo que también podrían haber estado allí.

Snape guardó silencio por largos momentos. Harry estudió su rostro, pero no pudo decir nada más de lo que había podido decir de Dumbledore al comienzo de su reunión. Se resignó a esperar. Quizás Snape sólo estaba considerando lo que significaba, y realmente no tenía malas noticias para entregarlo.

Como resultó, fue lo último. —Harry —dijo Snape—, ¿recuerdas que te dije la semana pasada que tu mente se estaba remodelando como un bosque, después de las redes?

Harry asintió.

—Eso no se supone que suceda —dijo Snape con cuidado—. En tu caso, creo que la magia que ruge a través de ti está asumiendo el desafío para tener algo que hacer. Además, se arraiga más firmemente en ti de esa manera, y talla nuevos canales que puede recorrer. Eso hace que sea menos probable que se salga de control.

—Eso suena como algo bueno —se aventuró Harry, esperando hacer sonreír a Snape, pero su guardián solo asintió distraídamente.

—Pero —susurró Snape—, tu magia obviamente no tiene _suficiente_ para hacer. O su fuerza simplemente desborda tu mente. Por lo tanto, está cambiando una pequeña porción del mundo que te rodea en un reflejo de tus pensamientos.

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. —No sé lo que eso significa —admitió—. ¿Los robles comenzarán a brotar en el piso?

Snape agitó una mano. —Nada de eso —dijo, con el tono irritado que Harry estaba más acostumbrado a escuchar de él—. No es el mundo físico que cambia. Es mental y perceptivo. La gente a tu alrededor puede comenzar a ver los árboles, las lianas, las orquídeas —Snape frunció los labios como si desdeñara la palabra—. Puede ser tan leve como eso. Por otro lado, pueden comenzar a pensar como tú también. La magia extiende tu forma de pensar hacia afuera, si quieres. Tu mente toma el control del espacio que los pensamientos de otras personas están más acostumbrados a ocupar. Pueden comenzar a escuchar lo que piensas o… —Snape se detuvo.

—Podría comenzar a compelerlos —terminó Harry con un suspiro.

Snape se encogió de hombros. —Sí. Sin embargo, sería un tipo diferente de compulsión de cualquiera que haya hecho hasta ahora. Allí, otros magos, aturdidos por la fuerza de tu magia, simplemente cedieron a tus deseos. Esto les haría pensar que tus deseos son los _suyos_. En una forma más profunda, podría finalmente crecer sobre sus mentes para hacerlos parte de tu bosque.

Harry tragó saliva. Quería entrar en pánico, y eso significaba que no iba a hacerlo. —¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda detener eso?

—Sí —dijo Snape—. Puedes trabajar más conscientemente con tu magia. Asumiendo que esto es el resultado de que no tiene suficiente para hacer, concentrarla en otros proyectos, usarla más libremente, podría evitar que expanda su mente.

—Pero eso podría significar más del otro tipo de compulsión —terminó Harry.

Snape inclinó su cabeza. Sus ojos nunca se habían apartado de la cara de Harry, y se habían vuelto inescrutables de nuevo. —Sí.

—¿Cuáles son las otras opciones? —Harry deseó que su magia estuviera frente a él en alguna forma reconocible, para poder mirarla fijamente. _Magia estúpida. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan fuerte?_

—Hay ciertas pociones que amortiguarán parte de tu fuerza por un tiempo, para que te acostumbres a controlar un cierto nivel de eso —dijo Snape—. Sin embargo, soy reacio a usarlas. Creo que sería mejor trabajar en el control consciente.

—¿Alguna otra opción? —preguntó Harry.

—Más Oclumancia —pronunció Snape—. Tiende tu mente. Encuentra otra forma para que asuma. No permitas que crezca sin control y, sobre todo, no permitas que el resto de tu magia se combine con ella y la disemine.

Harry entornó los ojos, tratando de pensar en cómo quería que fuera su mente. Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado en la palabra “tender” de Snape, o en el hecho de que sus pensamientos aparentemente le _gustaban_ las formas de los árboles y las flores, pero solo encontró uno que le agradaba.

—¿Un jardín? —preguntó, mirando a Snape—. ¿Eso funcionará?

El labio de Snape se curvó de nuevo. —Si crees que voy a enseñarte a construir glorietas mentales y camas de rosas, Potter, _piénsalo_ de nuevo.

Harry rio y usó la risa para aliviar el momento de miedo cegador y aterrorizante, acerca de lo que su magia ya podría haberles hecho a otras personas.

_Sí, podría haberlo hecho. Pero esta es una de esas ocasiones en las que reconozco mis errores y mis defectos, y sigo adelante._

—No hay glorietas o camas de rosas, señor, lo prometo —dijo—. Estaba pensando más en un laberinto de cobertura.

Los ojos de Snape se iluminaron de interés, y él dio un paso atrás. —¿Listo, Harry? _Legilimens_.

Harry permitió la intrusión y se colocó en la tarea de hacer que su magia incorregible lo obedeciera.


	38. En las alas de la tormenta

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 33: En las alas de la tormenta**  

Un aullido de indignación de Pansy distrajo a Harry de desayunar y reflexionar sobre la mejor manera de mandarle una carta a Lucius. Él se echó hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido y se inclinó sobre la mesa, tratando de ver qué le había pasado. La única vez que la había escuchado aullar así antes fue cuando Millicent le puso mermelada en el pelo una mañana.

Pero Pansy no se estaba frotando el pelo, o intentando estrangular y hechizar a Millicent al mismo tiempo. En cambio, sostenía _El Profeta Diario_ delante de ella y lo sacudía como si fuera a destrozarlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la primera página, pero Harry no había recibido el periódico y no podía decir desde allí qué historia la había perturbado tanto.

Echó un vistazo a Draco. El otro chico frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Harry comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero Millicent le dio un golpecito en el hombro en ese momento y le entregó su copia del periódico.

Harry se concentró en el titular, y sintió que su desayuno se congelaba en su estómago.

> **_ MINISTERIO DE MAGIA PROMOVERÁ LEGISLACIÓN ANTI HOMBRES LOBO _ **

Harry no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la mesa principal. Remus estaba pálido, pero se encontró con la mirada de Harry resueltamente. La mayoría de la escuela todavía no sabía que él era un hombre lobo. Obviamente, quería mantenerlo así al no mostrar ninguna reacción abierta a la historia. Dio vuelta la página mientras Harry miraba y tranquilamente dio un mordisco a su tostada.

Harry volvió a la historia.

> **_Por: Melinda Honeywhistle_ **
> 
> **El Ministro Fudge informó hoy que el Ministerio de Magia aprobará leyes para controlar y regular a cualquier hombre lobo que viva en Gran Bretaña.**
> 
> **“Es bastante ridículo, la cantidad de margen de maniobra que les hemos permitido”, resopló el Ministro cuando se reunió con la prensa el viernes para discutir la legislación propuesta. “Existen leyes mucho más estrictas en los libros, pero nunca las hemos aplicado, por la bondad de nuestros corazones. Y ahora, saber que un hombre lobo vino al Ministerio y _atacó_ a uno de nuestros valiosos empleados. ¡Es un ultraje!”**
> 
> **El Ministro se refiere al ataque del lunes contra Walden Macnair, un verdugo del Comité para la Eliminación de Criaturas Peligrosas. El hombre lobo Fenrir Greyback encontró su camino en las oficinas del Ministerio del Comité y trató de morder a Macnair, alegando que quería castigar al verdugo por la cantidad de hombres lobo que había ejecutado.**
> 
> **El ataque fue defendido y silenciado. Aparentemente, el señor Macnair tenía un noble deseo: evitar culpar a todos los hombres lobo por las acciones de uno.**
> 
> **“Fenrir Greyback es una mancha en todo su género” le dijo a esta reportera cuando lo alcanzó el viernes después de la conferencia de prensa del Ministro. “Es uno de los pocos que puede transmitir su mordisco en forma humana, porque está tan abrazado al lobo. Tengo miedo de él. Pero eso no significa que deberíamos endurecer _todas_ las leyes. Otros hombres lobo podrían vivir en armonía con nosotros, si les diéramos la oportunidad.”**
> 
> **El Ministro Fudge evidentemente no está de acuerdo.**
> 
> **“Lo que le sucedió al señor Macnair es un horror y un crimen que nunca debería volver a suceder”, proclamó el Ministro a todos. “Por lo tanto, estamos implementando leyes para garantizar que no ocurra”.**
> 
> **El Ministro se negó a discutir el contenido preciso de estas leyes, pero insinuó oscuramente que serían mucho más duras de lo que han sido en el pasado.**
> 
> **“No podemos tener _animales_ atacando a gente mágica buena y decente”, fue la última palabra del Ministro al salir de la conferencia de prensa. “Simplemente no está bien.”**

Harry dejó su periódico y luchó por calmarse. Él podría manejar esto. Él realmente podría. Tenía que pensar y no reaccionar.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la carta que Scrimgeour le había enviado, en respuesta a la solicitud de Harry para que Remus asumiera la custodia de Connor. Eso sería muy imprudente, pensó Harry amargamente. _Por supuesto que sí. El ataque a Macnair ni siquiera había sucedido en ese momento, pero el Ministerio debe haber estado considerando endurecer las leyes. Apuesto a que cualquiera de ellas es una ley que establece que a ningún hombre lobo se le permita tener la custodia de un niño._

La segunda cosa era el recordatorio de Starborn de que Macnair y Greyback estaban trabajando juntos, dos sirvientes completamente comprometidos con la causa del Señor Oscuro. Harry no tenía dudas de que el ataque a Macnair era falso, una forma de empujar al vacilante Ministerio para aprobar las leyes en primer lugar.

_¿Pero por qué? Esas leyes también harán las cosas más difíciles a Greyback._

La respuesta fue fácil. _Porque quieren que los hombres lobo no tengan más remedio que recurrir a Voldemort en busca de ayuda y protección, y formar parte de sus ejércitos, por supuesto._

Harry quería gritar de frustración. Suponía que podía enviar una advertencia a Scrimgeour, pero dudaba de que el hombre se volviera contra el Ministerio que tanto amaba, y Harry no podría explicar de dónde sacó su información acerca de que Macnair era un Mortífago comprometido. _¿Letras misteriosas, con un encantamiento de escritura a mano, de una fuente aún más misteriosa? Por supuesto, sí, por supuesto, eso suena completamente confiable, señor Potter. Me encargaré de eso enseguida._

Harry negó con la cabeza y volvió a su desayuno. Maldita sea, tendría que pensar en esto, pero simplemente no sabía qué hacer ahora.

En realidad, pensó, mientras escuchaba los sollozos amortiguados por la mesa, sabía una cosa que podía hacer. Empujó su silla hacia atrás y fue a consolar a Pansy. Tenía que fingir ante sus compañeros que no sabían nada de Hawthorn que estaba molesta con algo más en el periódico. Harry quería asegurarle que ella no estaba sola.

* * *

Para la tarde del sábado por la tarde, Harry había decidido qué más haría. Le había escrito una carta a Scrimgeour explicando la situación, las cartas de Starborn y todo. Harry había admitido que no sabía quién era Starborn, y Scrimgeour era libre de irse o tomar la información como le pareciera. Pero Harry se habría molestado en no hacer nada en absoluto.

No logró salir de la sala común de Slytherin antes de que Draco lo atrapara. —¿Irás solo a la lechucería, Harry? —preguntó, ligeramente, pero con una tensión familiar alrededor de sus ojos.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Bueno, _estaba_ solo —no había sido la persona más agradable en su vida desde el anuncio de la traición del Ministerio, lo sabía, pero Draco se lo tomó con calma.

—Ahora no lo estás —dijo, y trotó junto a Harry mientras caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos. Harry murmuró para sí mismo, y si las palabras "Ministerio" y "idiotas ciegos" aparecían mucho más a menudo de lo que deberían en una diatriba al azar, Draco tuvo la amabilidad de no decir nada al respecto.

Harry vaciló cuando llegaron a uno de los corredores habituales de la tercera planta de la lechucería. Estaba lleno de Hufflepuff de segundo año, y los gemelos Weasley estaban parados en medio de ellos, con enormes sonrisas. Mientras Harry miraba, una _explosión_ y un destello de humo de color se elevó junto a los gemelos, y los Hufflepuff chillaron.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No por ahí —le murmuró a Draco, y retrocedieron antes de que nadie pudiera notarlos. Harry se giró para tomar otra ruta.

Un ligero sonido de correteo llegó a sus oídos, y giró, con la varita en su mano izquierda. Lo primero que pensó fue en una araña negra artificial, como la que lo había atacado fuera de la Torre de Trelawney en febrero. Pero vio el ligero movimiento de los bigotes y la forma esbelta de una rata, a tiempo para evitar disparar un hechizo. Él se relajó.

—Asqueroso —dijo Draco, y Harry echó un vistazo para ver que había sacado su propia varita.

—¡Espera, no, Draco! —Harry atrapó su muñeca—. Esta rata es una… amiga.

—De verdad —dijo Draco, en un tono lleno de incredulidad que debió haber aprendido de Lucius.

Harry abrió la boca para responder, y luego Peter se transformó. Draco gritó, pero trató de ponerse en frente de Harry en lugar de alejarse. —¿Quién eres? —preguntó—. Si quieres lastimarlo, tendrás que pasar por mí.

—Y dices que _soy_ un melodramático cuando me refiero a mi hermano —murmuró Harry, exasperado, y arrastró a Draco fuera del camino. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Peter—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Encontré un nuevo agujero en las barreras —murmuró Peter, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro—. Y vine a preguntarte si podrías mirarme la mente. Sé que dijiste que estabas aprendiendo Oclumancia. ¿Qué hay de Legeremancia?

Harry parpadeó. —Sí, pero hasta ahora soy un principiante muy pobre —había tenido varias discusiones con Snape sobre el tema. Si bien Harry tenía un gusto natural por los escudos defensivos de Oclumancia, le resultaba muy difícil querer empujar su voluntad en la mente de otra persona. Snape entendió eso, y fue profundamente antipático, señalando que Harry aún necesitaba aprenderlo.

—Por favor, inténtalo —dijo Peter—. Últimamente, mis pensamientos no se sienten como los míos. Veo destellos de oro que a veces me recuerdan a la red fénix, pero no veo cómo, ya que sé que tengo la mía bajo control o nunca podría haber escapado de Azkaban en primer lugar. Me desperté esta mañana con el impulso de decirte que confíes en Dumbledore —él negó con la cabeza—. Sé que parece imposible, pero ¿podrías mirar?

Harry vaciló, luego asintió una vez más. —Está bien, pero si no encuentro nada, entonces quizás quieras ir a ver a Snape.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Peter resopló—. El hombre me aterroriza.

—No es tan malo —comenzó Harry, pero se dio por vencido cuando vio la expresión en la cara de Peter—. Está bien, está bien, pero no prometo nada —movió su varita para que apuntara a Peter, él todavía no confiaba en que hiciera esto sin varita, fijó sus ojos en los del otro hombre y murmuró—: _Legilimens_.

Un breve y vertiginoso remolino de movimiento lo consumió. Sintió como si estuviera viajando hacia adelante, en el extremo de una flecha hecha de pura voluntad. Luego pasó la primera barrera temblorosa y entró en la mente de Peter.

Vislumbró oro, pero desapareció. Harry frunció el ceño y presionó hacia adelante, tratando de averiguar si realmente había una red aquí.

Le pareció que la mente de Peter era extraña: interminables pasillos grises, rotos aquí y allá por puertas que Harry suponía que conducían a recuerdos y emociones reprimidas. Las formas oscuras y merodeando eran probablemente sus defensas mentales o su magia. No fue hasta que una de las formas pasó a su lado y Harry lo reconoció como un Dementor que Harry se dio cuenta de que Peter había construido su mente para parecerse a Azkaban.

Tragando una oleada de lástima que lo distraería de su objetivo, Harry pasó por delante de los Dementores y abrió algunas puertas, buscando la red dorada. No encontró nada. El color más brillante en la mente de Peter era el verde oliva, que brillaba cada vez que Harry se acercaba. Supuso que esa era la parte de la voluntad de Peter que tenía que ver con protegerlo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había perseguido en los corredores y detrás de las puertas y más allá de los Dementores, pero no había mirado en un lugar muy simple. Dio un paso atrás y levantó la vista.

La red _estaba_ , algo tenue y tenue, pero era real, y se extendía sobre los bloques de piedra gris del techo. Harry dejó escapar una respiración áspera y comenzó a acercarse a ella, suavemente. Él no la rompería como con la red del _Obliviate_ de Remus, pero no había duda de que Peter necesitaba que se fuera.

Entonces algo lo sacó bruscamente de la mente de Peter, y levantó la vista para ver a la Profesora McGonagall doblando la esquina en una carrera cerrada, seguida por la Profesora Sprout. —Las barreras se están volviendo locas —dijo McGonagall, jadeando—. ¿Qué en nombre de Merlín…?

Peter ya se había transformado y se había escabullido de regreso al agujero en la pared del que había salido. Harry hizo una mueca y logró evitar seguirlo con la vista. _Apuesto a que Dumbledore dejó ese agujero abierto en las barreras como una trampa para Peter, por lo que estaría tentado de venir aquí y buscarme, y Dumbledore podría atraparlo dentro de Hogwarts._

—No escuché ninguna barrera, Profesoras —dijo, y miró a Draco—. ¿Has oído alguna barrera, Draco?

El otro chico negó solemnemente con la cabeza. Harry le sonrió, dándole las gracias por seguir con la pretensión, aunque sabía por la mirada fija de Draco que tendría alguna explicación que hacer después.

—Por supuesto que no, están conectadas a los profesores —dijo Sprout, y se tiró el sombrero hacia atrás sobre su cabeza—. ¿Qué piensas, Minerva? ¿Deberíamos buscar en los corredores?

—Por supuesto, Pomona —dijo McGonagall, pero fruncía el ceño hacia Harry. Él puso su expresión más inocente. Sabía que probablemente conseguiría que McGonagall le creyera sobre Peter si se tomaba el tiempo para explicarlo, pero no tenía el permiso de Peter para hacerlo, ni siquiera el permiso implícito que le había otorgado a Harry para contarle a Draco acerca de él al aparecer frente a ambos.

McGonagall negó con la cabeza por fin, y ella y Sprout se volvieron, trotando por un pasillo lateral. Harry suspiró y se enfrentó a Draco.

—¿Supongo que vamos a ir a la lechucería? —preguntó.

—Claro —estuvo de acuerdo Draco fácilmente—. Y a lo largo del camino, puedes explicar por qué tienes los amigos más interesantes.

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry—. Creo que todo comenzó cuando este engreído y arrogante niño sangrepura se me acercó en el Expreso de Hogwarts en el primer año-

Él esquivó el golpe de Draco, sonriendo. Le impidió pensar en lo que significaba que Peter aparentemente llevaba otra red fénix.

* * *

Harry bostezó y se frotó los ojos, luego se sentó con un suspiro. Hermione había tenido razón. Todos los libros con referencias a la red fénix habían sido eliminados de la biblioteca.

Se levantó e inmediatamente atrajo la atención de Millicent. Ella había resuelto la incipiente pelea entre Draco y Harry a primera hora de la tarde: Harry quería ir a la biblioteca; Draco quería quedarse en sus habitaciones y trabajar en su tarea de Encantamientos, ofreciéndose como voluntaria para acompañarlo. Draco había estado un poco incómodo, pero ya que confiaba en que alguien más vigilara a Harry en Adivinación por él, no pudo poner objeciones. Y la mayoría de la gente sabía que no debía meterse con Millicent, a menos que quisieran una oreja estirada o un hechizo malvado.

—¿Listo para regresar? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —Harry miró el reloj que había traído consigo, otra parte del compromiso de Draco. Él parecía pensar que Harry se sentiría mejor si supiera instantáneamente lo que Draco y Snape estaban haciendo en todo momento cuando no estaban con él. De esa forma, sabría dónde encontrarlos si necesitara su comodidad o compañía.

La mano de Snape se alojó debajo de CONSPIRANDO. Harry aún no lo había visto moverse, excepto cuando Snape estaba haciendo pociones; si Snape dejaba de conspirar incluso en su sueño, lo hacía mucho después de que Harry se durmiera. Draco estaba bajo ESTUDIANDO, pero incluso mientras Harry miraba, se movió. Harry sonrió. Así que habían terminado al mismo tiempo, y él podía regresar y entretener a Draco. Realmente era una pena que el reloj no incluyera un escenario para “aburrirse”, lo que Draco solía hacer cuando Harry no estaba con él.

Entonces la sonrisa de Harry se congeló cuando la mano de Draco se asentó bajo EN PELIGRO.

Harry jadeó, el corazón palpitaba y su cabeza se sentía extrañamente liviana y mareada. Él asintió a Millicent. —¿Puedes traer mi reloj y mis libros por mí? —susurró, y luego salió de la biblioteca.

—¿Harry? ¡Harry! —Millicent estaba gritando detrás de él, ganándose una fuerte reprimenda de la Señora Pince. Harry las ignoró a ambas. Millicent era una chica inteligente. Ella podría mirar el reloj y ver qué estaba pasando.

Harry llegó a las escaleras y se deslizó por ellas, rodando y cayendo donde era necesario, de la forma en que Lily le había enseñado a caer de una escoba. Sus pensamientos eran caóticos, al borde del pánico, pero se negó a dejar que el pánico lo gobernara. Hizo un plan en su lugar, y trajo su magia a su alrededor, asegurándola firmemente en su lugar. Estaba listo si alguien lo atacaba con un hechizo, y estaba listo para destruir cualquier artefacto Oscuro que pudiera amenazar a Draco de la misma manera que había destruido la serpiente.

Llegó al corredor de las mazmorras y se obligó a detenerse cuando escuchó un fuerte crujido desde el frente. Parecía el crack de la Aparición de un elfo doméstico. Cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina, sin embargo, no había uno allí.

Harry corrió hacia la puerta, jadeó, _“Dragonsbane”,_ y luego saltó dentro mientras la pared se abría. Atravesó la sala común, ganando más que su aspecto de miradas curiosas, y luego abrió la puerta de su dormitorio.

Y se detuvo.

Draco lo miró con curiosidad desde su libro de Encantamientos. —¡Harry! Estás de vuelta. ¿Cuál es el problema? —se sentó, parecía preocupado.

Harry miró alrededor de la habitación, respirando con dificultad. No vio evidencia de artefactos mágicos Oscuros, ni de nadie escondiéndose y esperando lanzar un hechizo. Se concentró en su audición, pero no pudo escuchar la leve respiración y el arrastrar de pies que hubieran hecho alguien bajo una Capa de Invisibilidad. Harry se mordió el labio, perplejo. ¿El reloj había estado mal después de todo?

Una punzada de advertencia, su magia inhalando otro tipo de magia tal vez, flotó sobre su piel, y recordó su experiencia en la mente de Peter el fin de semana pasado. Dio un paso atrás y levantó la vista.

El techo estaba cubierto con una alfombra de arañas, como la que lo había atacado en el corredor junto a la Torre Norte.

Harry apenas las había visto cuando cayeron sobre él.

Se puso de rodillas, ignorando el grito de su nombre, obligándose a recordar lo que la araña en el pasillo había hecho. _Exhalaba esporas_ , pensó, y respiró hondo y lo sostuvo, incluso mientras su piel se arrastraba por el efecto de cientos de pequeñas piernas corriendo por todas partes.

Crestas duras, las caras metálicas de las arañas, lo cepillaban y lo cortaban. Harry sintió las mandíbulas chasquear las mangas y los pliegues de la túnica, pero afortunadamente la tela los estaba conteniendo hasta el momento. Sin embargo, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que una de ellas encontrara piel. Harry no se sorprendería de enterarse de que su mordisco era venenoso.

No podía usar el frío; probablemente no afectaría a los artefactos mágicos Oscuros como este. Se estremeció cuando una pierna reptando raspó en sus labios, y una de las arañas bailó en su párpado. No podía usar Lengua Pársel porque estas no eran serpientes.

¿Cuál sería la mejor arma?

Lo supo justo cuando una araña lo golpeó, y sus mandíbulas se convirtieron en carne. Harry gimió en silencio ante el inesperado aguijón helado del veneno, pero no se permitió gritar en voz alta. Estaba mareado por la falta de aliento, y la solución a ese problema era destruir las arañas.

Imaginó la pequeña bola de luz dorada que había llamado para descansar en su mano, como un Snidget o un fénix, cuando le había dado su mensaje a todos los que querían verlo en el equinoccio de primavera. Apretó sus manos juntas e imaginó esa intensidad de poder otra vez, solo que esta vez no la dejaría expandirse. La concentraría en un espacio reducido, justo alrededor de su cuerpo, justo encima de su piel, y‒

Una segunda araña lo mordió justo antes de que estallara en llamas desde dentro, irradiada por una ráfaga de magia pura. Harry se contuvo brutalmente con su aliento y su poder, sin dejar que se elevara. Crepitaba justo encima de su piel, quemando las caras metálicas de las arañas, aplastando su magia con la suya, y Harry la imaginó cada vez más y más, más y más, hasta que la última araña se apartó de él.

Se levantó, tambaleándose, inseguro, respirando lo que parecía ser el aire más maravilloso jamás creado, y captó la mirada horrorizada de Draco en el momento antes de que el mareo lo inundara. —Veneno —susurró—. Dile a Snape que mire las mandíbulas de las arañas, si queda alguna.

Empujó su magia dentro de su piel, y luego colapsó. Dos flechas heladas de veneno recorrieron su cuerpo en dirección a su corazón.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Sabía que estaba en la enfermería, porque recordaba a las arañas mordiéndole, ¿y dónde _más_ estaría? No tenía la suerte de que Draco sólo le dijera a Snape y hacer que su guardián preparara un antídoto que lo curara de inmediato y mantuviera el asunto en silencio.

Vio a Draco primero, en un lado de la cama, y a Snape en el otro. Draco soltó un gritito de alivio y apretó su mano sobre la izquierda de Harry. Él no sintió nada por un momento, y entró en pánico, pero luego Draco levantó su mano lo suficientemente alto como para ver que estaba todo allí, con los dedos intactos. Harry se relajó un poco y miró a Snape.

—El hielo de las arañas adormece tus extremidades —dijo Snape, su voz no revelaba nada—. Pasará algún tiempo antes de que recuperes toda la sensibilidad en tu mano izquierda y en tu pie derecho, los lugares donde te mordieron. Pero vivirás y finalmente la recuperarás.

Harry asintió. —Gracias, señor. Estoy vivo gracias a una poción que elaboró usted, ¿no?

—No habría habido tiempo para prepararla desde cero —dijo Snape. Su cuerpo todavía estaba fuertemente enrollado, su voz casi tan fría como el veneno—. Pero era lo suficientemente similar como para agregar el veneno y pude modificar la fórmula y eso te salvó la vida.

—Gracias, señor —repitió Harry.

Snape se levantó bruscamente y salió de la enfermería. Harry lo miró irse con el ceño fruncido, luego miró a Draco, quien sólo negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por él, Harry —susurró—. Estaba frenético cuando pensó que ibas a morir. Y luego resultó que no, y ahora parece pensar que tiene que enfriarse para compensar la sensación de una emoción humana real. Además, él necesita a alguien a quien culpar, y no ha descubierto cómo culparte por arriesgar tu vida todavía —Draco vaciló, su rostro se puso serio—. O quién envió esas arañas a la habitación.

Harry mordió su labio. Sus pensamientos se sentían lentos, probablemente como resultado de las pociones que había tomado, pero podía obligarlos a moverse, saltar y concentrarse. —¿Nunca las viste entrar?

—No —admitió Draco—. Eran lo suficientemente pequeñas como para poder haberse escondido en todos los rincones de la habitación, y luego se unieron justo a tiempo para atraparte.

Harry parpadeó. —Pensé que eran para ti —dijo—. El reloj dijo que estabas en peligro.

—Probablemente lo estaba —dijo Draco—. Snape reconoció las arañas, el Señor Oscuro tenía algunas como ellas, de los tesoros de algunas de las familias Oscuras más antiguas. Obedecerán las órdenes de su amo, entrarán en una habitación y esperarán a que se les ataque, pero no son realmente _inteligentes_. Después de un cierto tiempo, si no pueden cumplir sus órdenes de atacar a una persona en particular, morderán cualquier cosa que se mueva.

Harry suspiró, mientras recordaba el crujido de la aparición del elfo doméstico. —Creo que alguien tenía un elfo doméstico esperándome, para informarme cuando casi estaba en la habitación —murmuró—. Y ni siquiera me detuve a pensar sobre eso. Estaba demasiado preocupado de si ya te estabas muriendo.

Draco le sonrió. —No necesitas _disculparte_ por eso, Harry. Me siento halagado, de verdad —luego se sentó, y su rostro adoptó una expresión más austera—. Pero necesitas explicarme porqué saliste corriendo de la biblioteca tan rápido que Millicent no pudo seguirte.

Harry lo miró. —Lo acabo de hacer. Pensé que estabas en peligro.

—¿Y qué pasaría si alguien te hubiera atacado en el camino de regreso a las mazmorras? —respondió Draco—. ¿Y si la persona que me amenazaba no estuviera preparando una emboscada en nuestra habitación, sino en el camino, y simplemente usara las arañas para hacerte entrar en pánico y no pensar a dónde ibas?

—Eso es ridículo, Draco —dijo Harry—. Te estás volviendo paranoico.

—Soy sensato —replicó Draco—. Y casi mueres. Y tienes un mejor amigo vengativo, y un guardián vengativo que se cuela en las mazmorras y que va a hacer que la vida de todos se convierta en un infierno durante los próximos días mientras trata de encontrar la forma de admitir que estaba aterrorizado por ti. Creo que eso vale un poco de seguridad básica, Harry —se inclinó hacia atrás y lo miró con severidad hasta que Harry asintió con la cabeza en una aceptación reacia.

—¡Bien! —dijo alegremente Draco—. Ahora, Blaise ha aceptado dejar de dormir un poco para que puedas ducharte a tan loca y temprana hora-

Eso fue lo que Draco consiguió decir antes de que la puerta de la enfermería se abriera abruptamente. Harry parpadeó y volvió la cabeza. Connor estaba parado en la entrada, luciendo casi tan enojado como cuando lo acusó por primera vez de convertir a su madre en Muggle.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —gritó en dirección a Harry.

— _Voy_ a matarlo.

Draco no gritó las palabras, que era lo que preocupaba a Harry. Él sacó su mano y chilló, “¡ _Expelliarmus_!” mientras Draco intentaba sacar su varita. La varita golpeó la palma de Harry, y Draco lo miró furioso y traicionado.

Connor todavía estaba despotricando. —¿Cómo puedes alejarme de mis lecciones con Sirius? —gritó. Se paró al pie de la cama de Harry y gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Harry pudiera sentir las manchas de saliva en su rostro—. El Director acaba de decírmelo. _No sé_ lo que le hiciste a Dumbledore, tal vez lo compeliste o algo así, eso tendría sentido, eso es lo que hacen los magos Oscuros, pero ¿cómo pudiste… cómo pudiste…? —Connor se interrumpió, respirando entrecortadamente. Su cara estaba roja de manchas y lágrimas.

Harry no sabía lo que Draco iba a hacer a tiempo para evitarlo, y dado lo doloridos que se sentían sus músculos, no podría haber logrado moverse aunque lo hiciera. Draco golpeó a Connor en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Harry oyó el salvaje crujido de huesos, y su hermano cayó al suelo, gimiendo.

—Tu hermano casi _murió_ —dijo Draco, y nunca había sonado más como Lucius para Harry. Se inclinó sobre Connor y dijo las palabras directamente en su rostro, con un tono duro y lo suficientemente frío como para hacer temblar a Harry—. Y _tú_ , en lugar de venir aquí para preguntarle por su salud como un hermano preocupado, vienes y lo _acusas_ de intentar hacerte la vida _mejor_. Te está alejando de ese idiota loco al que llamas padrino. Él te está enseñando en su lugar, ¿lo sabías? Renuncia a tiempo y esfuerzo para que puedas convertirte en un mejor mago.

Connor dijo algo que Harry no podía entender, dado que sus dedos estaban apretados sobre su rostro. Sin embargo, al menos una parte sonaba como “quiere corromperme”.

La voz de Draco se volvió más severa y silenciosa. —No puedo entender por qué Harry se preocupa por ti —escupió—. Pero lo hace, Merlín lo ayude, y por eso no voy a matarte, aunque sé unos pocos maleficios que valdrían la mala consideración de Harry por los próximos dos años. Voy a asegurarme de que su vida aún es buena, incluso _contigo_ en ella, pedazo inútil de excremento de hipogrifo. No le quitarás nada. Te _arrastraré_ a ser un buen hermano si es necesario. Me aseguraré de que él todavía sonría y se ría, incluso mientras te enseña. Y algún día, haré que te disculpes, y lo digas en serio.

Se levantó y se alejó de Connor, que yacía en el suelo, sollozando. Harry se sentó en el medio de la cama y no tenía idea de qué decir. Draco se movió a su lado.

—Nunca me voy a disculpar por eso, Harry —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos—. Es mejor que renuncies a la idea en este momento. Y me voy a sentar en cada una de tus lecciones con él, y me aseguraré de que no estés vertiendo tu habilidad y amor por el desagüe.

—Está bien —susurró Harry. Su cabeza rebotó con los ecos de lo que Draco le había dicho a Connor. Dos realizaciones se le habían aparecido bruscamente.

 _Realmente hay otras personas en el mundo que no creen que mi hermano valga más que el estiércol de hipogrifo. Si pienso eso, no estaré solo. No tengo que sentirme culpable._ Esa fue la primera.

La segunda fue, _Merlín, ¿cuánto debe preocuparse Draco por mí para querer pasar tiempo con una persona que aborrece, sólo para asegurarse de que no me suicido tratando de hacer lo imposible?_

—¿Puedo recuperar mi varita ahora? —preguntó Draco, y Harry se la entregó distraídamente.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Madame Pomfrey en ese momento, dando vueltas por la esquina con una bandeja en una correa alrededor de su cuello. La bandeja contenía varias ampollas de poción, Harry vio—. Salgo durante cinco minutos y ocurre una pelea en la enfermería —ella negó con la cabeza y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa junto a la cama de Harry—. A una cama, señor Potter…Connor. Señor Malfoy, por favor, váyase ahora.

 _Ella no parece tan indignada como debería_ , pensó Harry, mirando a la matrona. _¿Y no es una coincidencia que ella sólo entrara después de que todo había terminado?_

Madame Pomfrey lo miró y le hizo un guiño mientras ayudaba a Connor a acostarse. Harry parpadeó varias veces. Entonces, no son sólo los estudiantes a los que realmente no les agrada Connor.

_Merlín, ayúdame, tendré mucho trabajo por delante para enseñarle el camino correcto._

—Te veo mañana, Harry —dijo Draco suavemente, retirando su mirada, y luego le apretó la mano y se fue de la enfermería.

Harry se recostó, aceptando distraídamente una poción para dormir cuando Madame Pomfrey insistió en que la tomara. Hasta que entró en vigor, sus pensamientos giraron y bailaron en el caos que no les había permitido asumir antes.

_Tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar._

* * *

Harry hizo una mueca cuando Sirius salió del Gran Comedor, obviamente al borde de otra pelea con Snape. Al menos Sirius tenía ahora un mejor control ahora, y se iba cuando los insultos se volvían demasiado feroces, en lugar de atacar.

Una mirada hacia la mesa principal le dijo a Harry que Snape estaba sonriendo mientras terminaba su desayuno, terriblemente complacido consigo mismo. Harry gimió suavemente. Deseó que Snape hubiera encontrado algo más productivo que hacer con su enojo debido el intento de asesinato de Harry que simplemente insultar a los otros profesores hasta que se resquebrajaban. Por supuesto, si realmente pudieran descubrir quién lo había hecho, entonces podría calmarse o al menos volver a centrar su ira en el criminal.

Harry suspiró cansado y tomó una cucharada de gachas. Dumbledore había interrogado a todos los elfos domésticos en Hogwarts. Ninguno de ellos había puesto las arañas en las habitaciones de Slytherin, o espió el progreso de Harry y le dijo al amo de las arañas cuándo liberarlas. Harry no confiaba en el Director, y menos aun cuando había aprendido sobre la renovación de la red de Peter, pero realmente no creía que Dumbledore hubiera mentido sobre esto. De hecho, él había estado muy preocupado por casi perder a Harry. Todavía necesitaba que él le enseñara a Connor, por supuesto.

—Harry.

Harry saltó al tono grave en la voz de Draco, y se volvió para ver a su amigo sosteniendo _El Profeta_ hacia él. Harry tragó saliva y tomó el periódico. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba ver en la primera página, más acerca de la legislación anti-licántropo, que estaba encontrando algunos problemas, tal vez, o noticias misteriosas de las actividades aún más misteriosas de Fenrir Greyback.

Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio lo que estaba allí.

> **_ MORTIFAGOS ESCAPAN DE AZKABAN _ **

—Mierda —susurró Harry, y leyó la historia. Varias frases saltaron a él aquí y allá.

> _… falta de Dementores en la prisión, ya que fueron llamados a la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts para buscar al fugitivo Peter Pettigrew… los guardias describieron una “presencia gris” invadiendo sus mentes y enviándolos a dormir… protecciones anti-aparición destruidas… la prisión ha perdido a todos los Mortífagos bajo custodia, incluida la infame Bellatrix Lestrange… Los aurores no pueden encontrar ningún rastro…_

Harry dejó el periódico y respiró profundamente. Sabía lo que iba a hacer al respecto, a diferencia de la legislación de hombres lobo.

Por lo tanto, cuando Draco le preguntó eso un momento después, Harry pudo sonreír tristemente y decir: —Voy a luchar, por supuesto. Y entrenar a Connor para pelear. Él es uno de sus principales objetivos.

—¿No estás contento de que insistí en venir a las lecciones y reforzar las protecciones a tu alrededor después de todo? —preguntó Draco ligeramente, su mano temblaba un poco cuando levantó una manzana—. De esta manera, ya estamos medio preparados.

Harry asintió. Su pánico se estaba hundiendo en una determinación sombría.

_No dejaré que me destruyan con miedo. El miedo está comiéndose al Ministerio vivo de adentro hacia afuera. El miedo está destruyendo a Connor. Esto entorpece a Dumbledore y hace que Snape sea imposible de tratar._

_Voy a_ pelear.


	39. Interludio: Una última advertencia

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Interludio: Una última advertencia**  

 

_1_ _0 de abril de 1994_

_Estimado señor Potter:_

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que le escribí, lo sé. He estado recopilando información, con gran riesgo personal para mí. El viaje no fue tan malo. El destino era más seguro, y si alguien hubiera adivinado lo que estaba haciendo, las consecuencias hubieran sido increíblemente duras.

Le pedí que preguntara por qué Sirius Black no fue a Azkaban. Sin embargo, no ha sido diligente en buscar las respuestas. Eso no servirá, señor Potter. Debe comenzar a tomarse en serio sus deberes, y eso incluye sus deberes como líder de importancia para los magos Oscuros y de la Luz, así como también sus deberes para proteger a su hermano.

Como seguramente no sabía, Sirius Black era el Guardián Secreto original de sus padres. Pero luego, su hermano Regulus fue capturado cuando intentaba dejar a los Mortífagos, en posesión de un objeto que Voldemort valoraba mucho. Por desgracia, no he podido saber qué era este objeto.

Voldemort usó una maldición para conectar las mentes de Sirius y Regulus, y dejó que Sirius sintiera el dolor de su hermano mientras lo torturaba hasta la muerte. Al hacerlo, tenía la intención de romper a Black y obligarlo a regalar la ubicación de sus padres. Pero Dumbledore intervino antes de que pudiera. Peter Pettigrew se convirtió en el Guardián Secreto de sus padres en el lugar de Black, con instrucciones de traicionarlo en el momento apropiado. Si eso no lo convence de la malicia de Dumbledore y la inocencia de Pettigrew, entonces nada lo hará. Haga una conexión menos cautelosa con Pettigrew, le insto. Creo que ha venido a buscarlo por motivos puros.

Esta información la aprendí de Pensaderos. Hay una información más que aprendí de un tapiz y que puede interesarle:

Sirius fue desheredado por sus padres cuando tenía dieciséis años, después de que huyó a la casa de su padre. Eso resultó en que su madre lo expulsara del tapiz de la familia Black y convirtiera a su hermano en heredero de Regulus. Sin embargo, el tapiz que he visto tiene el nombre de Sirius impreso claramente en él.

Creo que esta es la razón por la cual la existencia de Regulus le fue ocultada a usted, su hermano y tantas otras personas, así como las circunstancias de su muerte. Hay hechizos que funcionarán contra la magia de la herencia si el heredero designado está muerto y olvidado por suficientes personas, y si la persona seleccionada como heredera está relacionada con la familia por sangre o por adopción. Es la única razón que puedo dar de por qué el nombre de Sirius Black todavía está en el tapiz como heredero de su línea, en lugar de que la herencia haya pasado a su prima, Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

Por alguna razón, Sirius quería seguir siendo el heredero de sus padres, y Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo.

Piense en eso, señor Potter, y tenga cuidado de en quien confía. Esta es una de las últimas veces en que podré ayudarlo a pasar una de las duras pruebas de la vida. Pronto, debe tomar su lugar como líder, y entonces no habrá nadie para protegerlo. Debe tomar decisiones, y esas decisiones incluirán asesinatos.

De usted a la luz de las estrellas y las sombras,

_Starborn._

* * *

_10 de abril de 1994_

_Lucius:_

Notarás que no reconoces mi escritura. Eso no importa. Ten la seguridad de que tengo la misma posición que la última persona que te escribió. Sin embargo, él ha demostrado… que es insatisfactorio como sirviente. Ha sido reemplazado.

No me conoces por lo que escribí, Lucius. Esta pluma fue guiada por manos desconocidas. Sin embargo, te conozco. Me imagino que tus ojos se ensancharán de sorpresa y luego se reducirán mientras tratas de procesar lo que esto significará para ti y tu familia. No tengas miedo, mi astuto y taimado Señor Mala Fe. Te diré lo que significa.

Significa destrucción. Tú y tu familia fueron condenados desde el momento en que eligieron aliarse con Harry Potter. He sido paciente lo suficiente. No hay perdón ahora. Y mis verdaderos aliados, ahora escapados de la isla de las brumas y los recuerdos infelices que los oscurecieron durante tanto tiempo, tampoco te lo perdonarán.

¿Habrás oído hablar del ataque de las arañas en tu mejor esperanza para el futuro? Eso fue sólo una demostración de mi poder, Lucius. Ten la certeza de que si le quisiera muerto, lo estaría. Sin embargo, todavía no quiero que Harry Potter muera. Tengo muchos usos más específicos para él en mente. Habrá justicia antes de que yo termine.

El Señor Oscuro casi ha regresado, Lucius.

Ahora viene la noche, y fuera de esta oscuridad, no habrá mañana.


	40. Educando a su hermano

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 34: Educando a su hermano**  

—No creo que vaya a venir.

Harry levantó la vista, parpadeando, de la carta de Scrimgeour, que estaba leyendo por quinta vez, en un intento de deducir cualquier pista útil del insulso discurso de gobierno que el Auror había decidido enviarle a cambio de su advertencia sobre Greyback y Macnair. —¿Por qué no? —preguntó, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba hablando de Connor.

—No creo que vaya a venir —repitió Draco. Hizo una mueca burlona al aula abandonada en la que estaban sentados, como si el polvo recién recobrado estuviera a punto de regresar.

—Sí, pero eso no me dice _por_ _qué_ —dijo Harry, doblando la carta y guardándola en un bolsillo—. Dijo que estaría aquí —levantó el pedazo de pergamino que había encantado para comunicarse de un lado a otro con un pergamino que Connor sostenía. Era una variación de los hechizos que hicieron del mapa del Merodeador, pero más simple; aseguraba que cualquier mensaje escrito en cualquier pedazo de pergamino aparecería en ambos. Él _Estaré allí. Ahora, dejar de molestarme_ de Connor todavía era visible en la parte superior de la página. Harry sabía por los arañazos de la e, casi rasgando el pergamino, que su hermano estaba enojado y hosco.

—Porque te tiene miedo —dijo Draco, apoyándose en un escritorio y pateando las piernas de otro—. Porque me tiene miedo. Porque es un idiota.

Harry trató de ocultar una risita, aunque sospechaba por la mirada de soslayo que Draco le dio de lo que probablemente hubiera escuchado de todos modos. —Estás aburrido, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, eso y se suponía que él estaría aquí hace cinco minutos —dijo Draco.

—Dijiste que ayudarías —le recordó Harry—. Por supuesto, puedes irte y no te culpo. Esto no es fácil ni agradable.

Draco negó con la cabeza, cerrando la cara. —Dije que te ayudaría a obtener algo que valiera la pena de él, y lo haré —dijo—. Además, si me fuera, tendrías que venir conmigo. No hay forma de que te deje estar a solas con él nunca más.

Harry rodó los ojos. Draco a menudo hacía grandes declaraciones como esa y las olvidaba cinco minutos después. Esta se quedaría, indudablemente, sólo habían pasado tres días desde que Draco le dio un puñetazo a Connor en la nariz, y era cierto que Draco estaba renunciando a sus vacaciones de Pascua con su familia para quedarse en la escuela y ayudar a Harry con Connor. Pero él tendría que olvidarlo pronto. —Lo que digas.

Levantó la vista bruscamente cuando la puerta se abrió. Connor entró arrastrando los pies, su rostro rojo. Harry no podía decir si era principalmente de hosquedad, vergüenza, enojo u otra cosa. Cerró la puerta de la clase detrás de él y se apoyó contra ella, mirando a Harry con los brazos cruzados.

Harry sintió una breve e inesperada punzada de simpatía por profesores como McGonagall, quien tenía que persuadir a los estudiantes decididos a resistirse a sus métodos de enseñanza para que apreciasen el tema. Sabía que no podía salirse con la suya con su severidad, ni con la intimidación de Snape. Pensó que era mejor imitar a Remus, por lo que puso una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo: —Bienvenido, Connor. Me alegra que hayas decidido venir.

—El Director me dijo que no tenía otra opción —dijo Connor. Había hecho un esfuerzo obvio para quitarle toda la emoción de su tono, pero todavía había algo allí, una furia burbujeante. Harry ocultó un suspiro, asegurándose de que lo hiciera mejor que haber escondido la risa de Draco—. Y me dijo que tampoco puedo tener lecciones con Sirius. ¿ _Por qué_ hiciste eso? —miró a Harry, ignorando a Draco con la persistencia de un niño.

—Porque estoy preocupado por ti —dijo Harry. _Remus siempre es honesto. Él siempre explica las motivaciones detrás de sus lecciones_ —. Estabas pasando tanto tiempo con Sirius que estabas copiando sus actitudes. Habías empezado a odiar a los Slytherin y a pensar que todos éramos malvados.

—Bueno, lo eres —dijo Connor, caminando a unos pasos de la puerta, pero sin acercarse más a Harry.

Harry suspiró. _Quizás este es el lugar para comenzar, entonces_. Tenía la intención de comenzar con lecciones prácticas primero, para hacer que Connor se acostumbrara a algún otro tipo de magia además de la compulsión, pero no podría hacer eso si Connor se negara rotundamente a aprender. —¿De verdad crees que todos en Slytherin son malvados, Connor? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Los pequeños de once años que fueron Sorteados en nuestra Casa este año? ¿O las personas que trabajan en el Ministerio y en el diario _El Profeta_ , en Hogsmeade, en el Callejón Diagon y en todas partes que fueron Slytherins?

—Ninguno de ellos trabaja en esos lugares —insistió Connor.

—Parece que tendrás que darle lecciones prácticas de inteligencia básica, Harry —Draco arrastró las palabras.

—Cállate, no estás ayudando —le murmuró Harry, y luego se sumergió antes de que el sobresalto de Connor pudiera dar paso a la indignación—. Lo hacen, Connor. ¿Sabías que Madame Malkin, la que hizo nuestras túnicas para Hogwarts, solía ser una Slytherin? —había sido bastante fácil de aprender eso; _Hogwarts, Una Historia_ tenía una lista de los últimos estudiantes de Slytherin y lo que estaban haciendo ahora—. ¿Y Zonko, que dirige la tienda de bromas? ¿Y Rufus Scrimgeour, quién es el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores? Persigue a magos Oscuros todo el día, e hizo una promesa cuando tenía doce años de que sólo usaría la magia de la Luz, y la ha retenido desde entonces. ¿Te parecen esas personas malvadas?

—No _suenan_ como eso —Connor admitió a regañadientes—. Pero podrían estar escondiéndolo. Sirius me lo dijo. Ese es el problema con los Slytherin. Crees que los conoces, y luego resultan ser otra cosa —miró a Harry—. Como tú. Pensamos que ibas a ser un Gryffindor, y luego resultó que no lo fuiste.

Harry suspiró. —No creo que nadie haya _planeado_ a dónde fui, Connor.

—Yo sabía —dijo Draco humildemente.                    

Harry sacudió su cabeza hacia él. —Quería que el Sombrero me pusiera en Gryffindor —continuó, volviéndose hacia su hermano—. Para poder protegerte. Quería compartir la misma Casa que tú, los mismos amigos, la misma vida. Yo quería hacer todo por ti.

—¿Qué cambió? —Connor susurró, y Harry se asombró al ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Honestamente, no se le había ocurrido que su hermano, bajo la furia, el odio y el miedo, podría extrañarlo.

—¿En ese momento? No estaba seguro —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Ahora, creo que tenía que ver con lo bien que me habían entrenado para ocultar todo…

_—¡Ajá!_

Harry rodó los ojos. —Esa fue mamá quien me entrenó para ocultar cosas, nadie más —dijo bruscamente—. Nunca se suponía que nadie supiera que podía protegerte, que yo era la razón por la que sobrevivías a los ataques. Se suponía que debía guiarte y protegerte para convertirte en el vencedor de Voldemort sin siquiera revelar que yo lo había hecho. Se suponía que debía morir en la batalla final defendiéndote, si era posible, y nadie sabría nunca que venía de mi dedicación a tu servicio. Simplemente sería el amor de un hermano por otro hermano.

Sintió un breve temblor de inquietud correr por su espalda mientras contemplaba eso. Había visto su vida como una línea recta durante mucho tiempo, hasta la batalla final, cuando sin duda moriría. Si sobrevivía, las imágenes eran menos claras, pero aún incluirían servir a Connor.

Y ahora habían desaparecido, y Harry, hasta ahora, no había tenido una imagen perfeccionada del futuro para reemplazar a ninguna de ellas.

 _No es de extrañar que tantos magos renunciaran a ser_ vates, pensó. _Daría mucho por un camino donde sabía hacia dónde iba._

Se sacudió a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que los brazos de Draco estaban alrededor de su cintura, y Draco estaba fulminando a Connor por encima de su hombro. Harry se giró para mirarlo. —¿Qué? —susurró.

—Él está parado allí —gruñó Draco—. Como si no supiera qué hacer. Como si no creyera que su preciosa Gryffindor san…

— _Draco._

—Sangremuggle, sangremuggle iba a decir sangremuggle —dijo Draco—. Como si él no creyera que ella podría haber convertido a alguien en un Slytherin. Sé que le dijiste antes que te obligaron a actuar como su esclavo. ¿Por qué no lo cree?

—Demasiado tiempo con Sirius —Harry trató de escapar del abrazo de Draco, y no pudo hacerlo. Draco incluso lo sacudió ligeramente cuando lo intentó.

—No —dijo—. Quiero que vea que alguien te valora, maldita sea.

—O quieres burlarte porque tienes mi compañía y mi amistad cuando él no —murmuró Harry.

—Eso también.

Harry se enfrentó a Connor una vez más. Connor había cerrado la boca y tragado dolorosamente. Luego levantó la vista y dijo: —Pero no puedes negar que la mayor cantidad de Mortífagos fueron Slytherins, Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No, no puedo. Pero sólo porque Voldemort estaba en esa Casa y tenía la mayor cantidad de contactos entre ellos…

— _¡Ajá!_

—Eso es realmente muy molesto, ¿sabes? —le dijo Harry—. Y la Casa Slytherin existió durante casi mil años antes de que Voldemort llegara a Hogwarts, y siguió existiendo después de él. Mi _punto_ es que no todos los que salen de la casa son malvados, Connor. No voy a obligarte a juzgarme como bueno, ni a Draco, ni a Millicent, ni a nadie más en Hogwarts en este momento. Pero si realmente crees que el Sombrero Seleccionador separa a las personas que son malas o buenas, ¿por qué crees que hay tres Casas buenas y una mala? ¿Por qué crees que a los Slytherin se les permite quedarse en Hogwarts? ¿No tendría más sentido exiliarlos en el momento en que el Sombrero Seleccionador los eligiera como Slytherin, y rehusarse a enseñarles magia?

Connor agitó una mano. —No funciona así. Sirius me lo explicó. Deben mantener a los Slytherin cerca para vigilarlos. Sería peor dejarlos correr libremente y convertirse en magos aún más Oscuros —frunció el ceño hacia Harry—. Y los Gryffindors son lo mejor de lo mejor, los magos de la Luz.

—¿Y Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw? —preguntó Harry.

—No lo sé —dijo Connor, encogiéndose de hombros con impaciencia—. Sirius no pasó mucho tiempo hablando de ellas. Simplemente están… allí, supongo. Los magos y brujas en ellas pueden ser buenos, pero eso no significa que sean realmente _importantes_. Siguen a los Gryffindor cuando se trata de pelear contra Slytherin, y eso es suficiente.

—Resiento eso bastante —dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Harry giró tanto como pudo en el agarre de Draco, que no era mucho. Zacharias Smith se apoyó contra la puerta del aula. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no llegaba a sus ojos. Estaban fijos en Connor, e hicieron que Harry se estremeciera. Había visto a Zacharias así en clase cuando pensaba que alguien más estaba siendo estúpido, y por lo general significaba que estaba a punto de ocurrir una serie de preguntas puntiagudas.

—Y yo también —dijo Hermione, mientras empujaba detrás de Zacharias—. Estás haciendo que nuestra casa se vea increíblemente asnal y prejuiciosa, Connor.

* * *

Hermione se había estado sintiendo así por un tiempo, realmente.

Ella fue quien prácticamente obligó a Connor a asistir a su clase con Harry, amenazándolo con no ayudarlo a estudiar para Encantamientos si no lo hacía. Como Connor estaba teniendo un montón de problemas con Encantamientos levitatorios más fuertes que _Wingardium Leviosa_ , se había agachado, frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione no había sido capaz de contenerse. Ella esperó hasta diez minutos después de que Connor se fuera, y luego le anunció a Ron que iría a la biblioteca. Dado que Ron estaba involucrado en un juego de ajedrez con Ginny, él soltó un “Hmm” y Hermione se había escabullido sin más problemas.

 _Tengo que ver lo que están estudiando,_ se había asegurado a sí misma mientras bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras de la Torre de Gryffindor. _Puede que me beneficie, después de todo. Si están estudiando rituales sangrepura, entonces podré verlos en acción, y los hechizos complicados también me ayudarán. En realidad, no es sólo curiosidad entrometida. Por supuesto que no._

Ella arrojó el Encantamiento de Desilusión sobre sí misma antes de llegar a la puerta del aula, y se alegró de haberlo hecho. Zacharias Smith estaba acechando allí, escuchando de una manera que Hermione estaba convencida que era… malvada. O al menos, molesta. Zacharias Smith era un imbécil molesto que sólo obtenía tantos puntos para Hufflepuff como ella porque era sangrepura, Hermione estaba convencida, y había dominado el equilibrio sangrepura. Eso significaba que tenía que trabajar dos veces más duro que él, ya que ella era sangremuggle. Y Smith nunca la dejó olvidarlo tampoco; cada vez que una clase, incluso Historia de la Magia, se refería a los sangrepura de alguna manera, captaba la atención de Hermione y le daba una sonrisa listilla. Ella se preguntaba si él sabía que sólo la hacía estar más decidida a derrotarlo.

 _Estúpido y molesto idiota_ , los pensamientos de Hermione continuaron, y fueron tan penetrantes que por un momento no escuchó lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en el aula.

Luego lo hizo, y se horrorizó

 _Connor es una idiota_ , pensó con inquietud. _De acuerdo, tampoco me gustan la mayoría de los Slytherins… bueno, Harry está bien. E incluso Malfoy está bien cuando está preocupado por Harry. Y supongo que Parkinson no ha sido tan mala desde ese artículo de periódico sobre hombres lobo, aunque todavía no sé por qué la afectó tanto. Y Millicent aterroriza a las personas que quieren maldecir a Harry, no a mí._

 _¡Pero aún!_ ella agregó en su cabeza, sintiendo que estaba siendo desleal a Gryffindor. _No creo que tenga ningún derecho a arrojar ese lodo sobre Slytherin. ¿Cómo se diferencia de tener prejuicios contra sangremuggles, realmente? Algunos Slytherin son personas absolutamente horribles, pero otros no. Y puedo pensar en Hufflepuffs que son peores_ , pensó, con una mirada a Smith.

Luego Connor descartó a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff como si no fueran importantes, y eso hizo que Smith interviniera. Hermione sabía que sí. No soportaba ser insultado, incluso si era por poder y no personalmente.

—Resiento eso bastante —dijo, deslizándose en la habitación.

Hermione vaciló por un momento. _¿Tengo que entrar? Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Y estoy segura de que Smith sólo tratará de eclipsarme, de nuevo._

_No. Sé que estoy aquí. Y si no digo nada, entonces estoy de acuerdo con Connor, y no quiero hacer eso. Además, un sangrepura prepotente no debería ser la única voz de buen sentido aquí._

Bajó el hechizo, se colocó detrás de Smith y dijo: —Y yo también —por un momento, se preguntó si ella había dicho las palabras lo suficientemente pronto después de Smith para que realmente pudieran interpretarlas, pero decidió que sí, por el hecho de que nadie la miraba con confusión, sólo sorpresa—. Estás haciendo que nuestra Casa se vea increíblemente asnal y prejuiciosa, Connor.

Connor la miró boquiabierto. Harry simplemente bajó la cabeza como resignado, y Malfoy apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, dándole a Connor una sonrisa petulante que Hermione dudaba de haber notado.

Entonces, por supuesto, Smith tuvo que llenar el vacío.

—Cuidado, Granger —murmuró. Hermione lo miró y vio que sus ojos se entrecerraban con esa expresión sangrepura y escuálida que odiaba, pero se entrecerraron por Connor y no por ella—. ¿Estás segura de que deberías estar usando la palabra “'asnal”? No queremos forzar el poder mental del pequeño, después de todo.

Hermione encontró una sonrisa inesperada en su rostro. —Tienes razón, por supuesto, Smith —dijo—. Dado que Connor aparentemente nunca leyó ningún libro, en absoluto, que hablaba de un buen Slytherin, creo que no puede haber leído demasiados libros —asintió a Connor con una disculpa fingida en su expresión—. Lo siento, Connor. Palabras simples a partir de ahora, ¿está bien?

Connor se puso rojo y comenzó a balbucear. Smith inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo. —¿Qué piensas, Granger? —le preguntó—. ¿Los discursos dramáticos de nuestro futuro líder de la Luz consistirán en balbuceos, balbuceos, escupitajos y salivazos?

Hermione simuló debatir consigo misma, frunciendo los labios de una manera que había recibido de McGonagall. —Agrega otro escupitajo, creo —dijo finalmente—. Ciertamente, que saliva es lo único que sale de sus labios.

—Hermione —dijo Connor, en un gemido profundo y traicionado—. Se supone que eres mi _amiga_. Una _Gryffindor_. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

El temperamento de Hermione estalló abruptamente. Ella no estaba segura por qué. Tal vez fue el llanto excesivamente farisaico que Connor estaba haciendo en este momento. —¿De verdad? —espetó ella—. Tenía la impresión de que no llamabas a tus _amigos_ , y cito, “entrometidos que deberían saber que sus cerebros no les dan el derecho de mangonear a todos su alrededor”. Estaba tratando de hablar contigo sobre mis propias percepciones, Connor. Yo no era un peón de Harry. Y tampoco seré tu peón. ¡Eres un idiota desagradable, cabezón, poco apreciativo e _idiota_ que no conocería la amistad si le mordiera el culo!

La habitación estaba en silencio. Todos la miraban boquiabiertos, incluso a Malfoy, todos menos Smith, quien se volvió hacia ella y alzó las cejas.

—¿Y cuándo te llamó así, Granger? —preguntó.

—Hace dos meses —dijo Hermione con crudeza—. En Adivinación, cuando traté de contarle sobre un tema que había aprendido en una reunión privada. Sí, le estaba contando porque Harry me lo pidió, pero era la _verdad_. ¡No puedes ignorar la _verdad_ sólo porque no te gusta tu hermano! —el dolor la atravesó de nuevo. Connor no había hecho ningún intento de disculparse por ese comentario, y tampoco lo había hecho Ron. Los dos parecían dispuestos a fingir que no había sucedido, en cambio. Hermione deseaba poder olvidarlo, pero tenía una excelente memoria y años de experiencia en la escuela Muggle, con personas que la habían insultado casi en los mismos términos. Ella había tratado de ser una amiga, y mira lo que le habían dado.

—¿Y nunca se disculpó? —preguntó Smith, sus ojos parpadearon hacia Connor—. ¿Pero todavía quiere pensar en ti como una amiga? ¿Y tiene el descaro de pensar que deberías mentirle sólo porque eres Gryffindor?

—No, y sí, y sí —dijo Hermione, mirando a Connor. No podría haber parecido más aturdido si una Bludger le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza, pensó. _Bien, genial. Tal vez él pueda comenzar a madurar con_ todos _, no sólo Harry._

—Entonces creo que tu descripción de él fue un poco desagradable —dijo Smith, su tono clínico. Le recordó a Hermione la forma en que su padre discutía los problemas dentales en sus pacientes—. No creo que apreciaría la amistad si desfilara desnuda frente a él, con una pancarta en la que figuraban los nombres de todos los Mortífagos de Gryffindor.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo. Ella rio, y eso pareció ser todo lo que se necesitó para romper el estado de ánimo helado. Smith le dedicó una sonrisa angosta que no podía llamarse sonrisa. Malfoy rio disimuladamente. Harry se enderezó y se giró para mirar a su hermano.

Connor se quebró.

Él sacó su varita, gritando algo sobre hacer que ella y Smith lamentaran haber nacido. Hermione no pensó que necesitara entender las palabras reales. Ella sabía su esencia general. _Si Connor realmente leyera_ , pensó, _sería una mala novela muggle con villanos que se retorcían el bigote._

Ella sacó su propia varita mágica antes de que pudiera desviarse de un hechizo, apuntó con frialdad y dijo: — _Tarantallegra._

Connor comenzó a bailar. Lanzó un grito, e intentó mantener su varita recta, independientemente, pero se le cayó de la mano cuando su cuerpo dio una sacudida particularmente violenta. Smith y Malfoy estaban riendo abiertamente ahora.

Harry habló, en una voz desesperada y resignada que hizo que Hermione sintiera pena por él, — _Finite Incantatem._

Hermione resopló molesta cuando el hechizo terminó. Puso un poco de fuerza extra en su muñeca cuando lanzó esa, esperando que el hechizo durara más y resistiera la primera aplicación de _Finite Incantatem_. Por supuesto, dada la poderosa magia de Harry, cualquier posibilidad de estudiar se perdió.

Las piernas de Connor se liberaron, y él se arrodilló en el suelo. Hermione podía ver que le temblaban los hombros, pero no estaba segura si sólo estaba temblando por la fuerza de su reacción, o si estaba llorando en silencio.

Harry se retiró de los brazos de Malfoy y cruzó la habitación para arrodillarse junto a su hermano. Dijo algo que Hermione no pudo oír. Connor no se movió. Harry extendió una mano para tocar el cabello de su hermano, y el brazo de Connor se agitó, alejándose. Harry hizo una mueca y tocó su muñeca.

Malfoy lanzó un hechizo a Connor entonces, pero Hermione no escuchó lo que era en medio de los ladridos de Harry. —¡ _Protego_! —ella miró con envidia como el Encantamiento Escudo funcionó, apareciendo frente a Harry y Connor y desviando el maleficio de Malfoy, lo que sea que haya sido, lejos. Ella había probado el Encantamiento Escudo varias veces hasta ahora, pero no lo estaba haciendo bien. No sabía si aún no tenía suficiente fuerza para eso, o si era su movimiento de varita u otra cosa lo que se interponía en el camino.

Malfoy dijo con voz apretada, —Harry, sal de allí. Es inútil. Tienes que ver eso-

— _No_ es imposible —dijo Harry, con una voz que hizo que Hermione pensara que él pensaba que lo era, pero que no quería admitirlo—. Y tener a alguien más aquí fue una mala idea. Necesito tiempo a solas con Connor. Por favor, Draco, vete —se dio vuelta y miró a Hermione y Smith. Hermione hizo una mueca. Sus ojos todavía estaban resignados, no enojados, y parecía increíblemente cansado—. Por favor —repitió.

Hermione asintió y salió de la habitación, escuchando a Malfoy discutir con Harry. Sintió una profunda punzada de compasión por los dos. Malfoy claramente despreciaba a Connor, y no podía ser fácil para Harry, teniendo que elegir entre su amigo y su hermano.

Dio media vuelta una vez fuera de la habitación, esta vez hacia la biblioteca. Ella realmente iba a ir allí e investigar la mejor manera de realizar el Encantamiento Escudo.

—Puedo lanzar _Protego_ perfectamente —anunció Smith desde detrás de ella.

Hermione se giró y lo miró. Sí, había sido gracioso en el aula, pero estaba claro que seguía siendo el mismo imbécil sangrepura que había sido alguna vez. —Bien por ti —dijo con aspereza.

—Y puedo enseñar a otras personas —ofreció Smith. Extendió una mano frente a él como si admirara sus uñas—. Al menos, cuando en realidad lo intentan y no son idiotas sin esperanza como el imbécil de esa clase.

Hermione cerró apresuradamente la boca, porque no era digno dejar la mandíbula abierta. —Puedo intentarlo —dijo en voz baja.

Smith asintió con la cabeza, dándole una de esas geniales sonrisas no del todo. —¿Deberíamos, entonces? Conozco una habitación silenciosa donde podemos practicar.

Hermione asintió y cayó a su lado. Suponía que Connor no era el único que podría necesitar revisar sus prejuicios.

* * *

—Porque te pedí que lo hicieras, Draco, por eso —Harry podía sentir que su autocontrol se deslizaba. Quería consolar a Connor y abofetearlo a la vez. Quería abrazar a Draco por su protección y abofetearlo por ese maleficio. Esta vez, él no estaba adolorido y perezoso en una cama de hospital, y realmente podía hacer algo si Draco quería lastimar a su hermano. Miró a su amigo desde atrás de su Encantamiento Escudo, que aún no había bajado—. Esto es importante para mí.

—Te lastimará de nuevo —dijo Draco, sombríamente. Su varita no se había movido.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Puedo evitar eso —él también podría hacerlo. Las protecciones envueltas sobre su piel funcionarían.

—No físicamente —insistió Draco—. Mentalmente. Tendrás que escuchar sus estúpidos balbuceos. Y luego regresarás a la sala común de Slytherin dudando de ti mismo y necesitando que te tranquilicen, Harry. _Lo sé_.

Harry se enderezó. —Tenía la impresión de que no te importaba lo tranquilizador, Draco —dijo.

Draco parpadeó. —Yo no —dijo, y luego frunció el ceño, cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de caer de cabeza en su propia trampa. A regañadientes, él apartó su varita—. A veces desearía que no hubieras aprendido a ser tan buen Slytherin, Harry —murmuró.

Harry se rio, y vio la expresión de Draco cambiar a una de preocupación. La risa sonaba mal, Harry tuvo que admitir, se estiró y se raspó. —Llegaré dentro de una hora, Draco —dijo—. Lo prometo. Y te contaré todo lo que sucedió después de que te fuiste, y te dejaré tranquilizarme si lo necesito. Promesa.

—¿Qué pasa con la próxima lección? —Draco todavía no parecía inclinado a moverse.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry. _Este fue un desastre absoluto, pero eso no fue culpa de Draco tanto como la de Connor_ —. Depende de lo bien que vaya esto.

Draco resopló y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose para mirar por encima del hombro cuando estaba allí. —No tiene esperanza, Harry —susurró—. Está demasiado lejos para que llegue _cualquier_ maestro, creo, y no vale lo que te vas a hacer tratando de enseñarle.

Harry encontró sus ojos con calma. —Es mi decisión. Y él es mi hermano.

Draco suspiró con fuerza y salió del salón de clases.

Harry suspiró por turno y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Ya se sentía cansado, y ni siquiera había lanzado mucha magia o pasó el tiempo esquivando maleficios. Enterarse de lo que Connor le había dicho a Hermione probablemente lo hacía sentir más cansado, seguido por el prejuicio interminable de Connor contra los Slytherin.

 _Creo que sería fácil odiarte,_ a veces, pensó, mientras miraba a su hermano. _Haces mi vida más difícil, y_ realmente _no la necesito así en este momento. Y eres tan_ terco _. Y hay personas a mi alrededor que estarían dispuestas a cuidarme aunque no me importaras tú. Es la primera vez que es verdad._

_Pero no puedo renunciar a ti. Tú eres nuestra esperanza para el futuro. La profecía no va a elegir a nadie más sólo porque así lo queremos. Y te amo, Connor. Es amor exasperado en este momento, pero ahí está. ¿Y cómo puedo justificar el darle a los Mortífagos que mataron y torturaron a las personas otra oportunidad, pero no a ti?_

_Mi propia moralidad me asusta a veces,_ Harry terminó y decidió que era suficiente tiempo para pensar. Él sacudió el hombro de Connor. Esta vez, como había esperado, su hermano no apartó su mano, sino que se inclinó hacia adentro con más fuerza.

—Connor —dijo Harry.

Se curvó más.

Harry suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Miró a la pared, no a su hermano. Mirar a su hermano traía demasiadas emociones a flote, espesas y asfixiantes, y él no sabía cómo lidiar con ellas. Sólo hablaría en voz alta por un momento y vería a dónde lo llevaba eso.

—Siempre supe que eras mi hermano pequeño —dijo en voz baja—. _Pequeño_ , a pesar de que somos gemelos. Y luché para proteger esa inocencia en ti. Mamá no iba a contarte acerca de mi entrenamiento, pero podría haberlo hecho. ¿Recuerdas todas esas noches que pasamos consolándonos cuando algo ridículo había salido mal, cuando mamá o papá se molestaron con nosotros por algo que no hicimos, cuando Sirius jugó una broma que fue demasiado lejos o Remus no pudo venir y visitar debido a la luna llena? ¿Recuerdas todos los secretos que compartimos? Te mostré las hadas cerca de las barreras, y me enseñaste los huevos de rana que encontraste cerca del estanque. ¿Recuerdas lo nervioso que estabas cuando llegamos a Hogwarts? No sabías lo bien que encajarías con otras personas, porque hasta ahora habíamos estado solos. Me dijiste que me envidiabas por mi tranquilidad. Eso no era calma, Connor. Era un propósito. Sabía que siempre estaría contigo. El futuro era muy claro.

Harry respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. —Y ahora, no lo es. Bueno, nunca lo fue desde el momento en que entré en Slytherin, pero quería que lo fuera. E hiciste amigos, y encajaste. Pero ahora… ahora no.

»Eso es difícil de entender, ¿no? Por qué a la gente no le agradas tanto. Sabes que eres Gryffindor, y Gryffindor es más popular que Slytherin. Sabes que eres el Chico-Que-Vivió, y te prestan atención, y no entiendes por qué esa atención debería ser negativa. Sabes que eres un héroe, y lo menos que todos pueden hacer es agradecer al héroe que los salvó de Voldemort.

»Pero, Connor, es más que eso. Papá te ama porque eres su hijo. Te amo porque eres mi hermano, Sirius y Remus te quieren porque te han conocido toda tu vida. Mamá te ama loca, feroz, atentamente. Dumbledore te favorece por la profecía.

»Pero o eso no se aplica a otras personas, o no les importa tanto. _Pueden_ amarte, Connor, pero no puedes exigirlo. Los Slytherin no serán malvados porque tú quieres que lo sean. Hermione no será tu amiga a menos que te disculpes o hagas algún otro esfuerzo por ser amigable con ella. Sé que Ron está a tu lado, y los Gryffindor se ríen de tus bromas, pero son los únicos. Los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff son tan importantes como todos los demás, y no se van a reír de tus bromas.

»No sé cómo más explicarte esto, Connor. El mundo no es de la forma en que crees que es. Las cosas nunca son simples. Mientras más rápido puedas entender eso, mejor estaremos todos. Si Sirius te dijo que las cosas eran simples, él estaba mintiendo. Si mamá te dijo que las cosas eran simples, ella estaba mintiendo. _Debería_ saber lo complicado que hizo su vida, y la mía, al enseñarme a jugar al sacrificio.

Harry cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y dijo: —¿Sabes qué? Creo que eso es lo que más odio de lo que ella hizo. No tengo idea de cuánto del amor que siento por ti es real, y cuánto fue entrenado en mí. No tengo idea de lo que realmente siento por ti, y cuando tienes trece años y has vivido con alguien durante toda tu vida, se supone que debes saber, ¿verdad?

Se levantó y miró a Connor, que todavía tenía la cabeza gacha y la frente apoyada en las rodillas. —Voy a continuar enseñándote —dijo en voz baja—. Pero me gustaría hacerlo no sólo porque eres la esperanza del lado de la Luz, sino porque eres mi hermano y te amo. Estás haciendo eso terriblemente difícil en este momento.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando escuchó un sonido amortiguado detrás de él. Hizo una pausa, pero no se dio la vuelta. Eso bien podría hacer a Connor perder su valor.

Connor estaba murmurando algo, lo mismo, una y otra vez, y constantemente levantando su voz lo suficiente para escuchar. Finalmente, Harry pudo entenderlo.

—Lo siento.

Harry soltó el aliento, sintiendo como si hubiera evitado correr por un acantilado. Él todavía no se dio vuelta.

—Acepto tu disculpa —dijo, y luego abandonó suavemente el salón de clases y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

 _Es solo una pequeña señal de progreso_ , se recordó a sí mismo mientras volvía a las mazmorras de Slytherin. _No mucho. Todavía queda un largo camino por recorrer._

 _Pero no es inútil, a pesar de lo que Draco diga._ No _lo es._

_Él es mi hermano, y lo amo._


	41. La noche de Walpurgis

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 35: La noche de Walpurgis**  

 

¿Nadie se lo había _dicho_ todavía?

Millicent no podía creerlo. Luego recordó lo que sabía de sus compañeros en Slytherin y resopló. Oh, sí, por supuesto que ella podría creerlo. Después de todo, en su mayoría existían en un extraño tipo de limbo donde creían que se podía confiar en Harry, y sin embargo no querían revelar ninguno de los secretos que él necesitaría conocer. Estaba Draco, pero los Malfoy no se habían unido a esta celebración por años, desdeñando que fuera demasiado común y demasiado plebeya.

 _Demasiado salvaje_ , pensó Millicent, mientras miraba a Harry componiendo una carta a Lucius Malfoy en uno de los sofás y Draco se tendía sobre el más cercano, mirándolo, _está más cerca de la palabra correcta._

Bueno, ella no permitiría que continuara. Esperó hasta que Harry se movió, indicando que sabía que ella lo estaba mirando, y levantó la vista. Luego puso su sonrisa más graciosa, la que su madre le había enseñado para dar la bienvenida a los invitados Mortífagos.

—Harry —dijo ella—. ¿Nadie te ha invitado para lo de mañana a la noche?

—¿Mañana por la noche? —Harry se veía en blanco. Draco, vio Millicent por el rabillo del ojo, había entrecerrado su mirada hasta que pudo haber hecho un agujero en ella, si Millicent era el tipo de persona que alguna vez le prestó atención a Malfoy. Giró su cabeza completamente hacia él y sonrió, y Draco frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

—Sí —dijo Millicent, sentándose en el sofá junto a él. Harry se movió para proteger el pergamino de su vista. A Millicent no le importó. Ella ya sabía que era una carta a Lucius, y más allá de eso, no necesitaba los detalles de la danza tregua. Al menos, como diría su padre, Lucius ya no estaba actuando como un idiota—. Es 29 de abril, Harry. Y mañana es 30 de abril —se inclinó hacia él y bajó la voz—. Noche de Walpurgis.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par detrás de sus gafas. —¿Ahí fue donde fuiste el año pasado, entonces?

Millicent asintió, impresionada de que pudiera conectar la noche del año pasado en que la mayoría de los Slytherins habían desaparecido silenciosamente de su sala común hasta la fecha con tanta precisión. Lo habían hecho el primer año que Harry estaba aquí también, por supuesto, pero había estado demasiado absorto con su hermano como para darse cuenta. El año pasado había sido un poco mejor en cuanto a la atención de Harry, pero aún no querían arriesgarse a invitarlo. Éste, esperaba fervientemente Millicent, por fin vería a Harry tomar el lugar que tenía que tomar si fuera a ser más que un elfo domestico desatado vagando y metiéndose en problemas. —Sí. Saldremos de la escuela y viajaremos a un pozo, un lugar cuyo nombre no necesitas saber si no vienes. Es una fiesta de magos Oscuros, o solía serlo. Algunos de ellos —añadió, mirando a Draco—, se creen demasiado buenos para celebrarlo más.

—Es una fecha al azar —dijo Draco sombríamente—. No tiene sentido.

—Se opone en el año a Halloween —dijo Millicent—. Eso no lo hace al azar, Draco.

—No entiendo lo que sucede —interrumpió Harry suavemente. Al menos no tendría que aprender las habilidades de una elegante interrupción, entonces. Millicent lo favoreció. Cuanto menos tuvieran que enseñarle, antes Harry podría salir y comenzar a hacer cosas—. Si es sólo una fiesta, ¿por qué no podrías hacerla aquí en tus habitaciones?

Millicent sonrió, y Harry se inclinó un poco lejos de ella. Adivinó que su sonrisa era la salvaje de Adalrico, la que decía que las cosas finalmente se estaban moviendo por alguna inversión o intriga que había resuelto. Bueno, ella era su heredera, así que no debería ser una sorpresa. —No es una fiesta, Harry. Es un festival. Y bueno. ¿Sabes que en Halloween, solía haber una creencia de que los espíritus de los muertos regresaban, incluso si no fueran fantasmas?

Harry asintió con cautela.

—Bueno, no puedes ver los _espíritus_ de los muertos a menos que hagas los sacrificios adecuados, y muy pocos magos o brujas están dispuestos a hacer esos —Millicent se encogió de hombros—. Pero _todos_ pueden ver la magia de los muertos. Y eso es lo que regresa la Noche de Walpurgis, Harry.

Sabía por el olor a tormenta eléctrica en la habitación que lo había atrapado. Harry estaba lleno con la magia y poseído _por_ ella. Siempre se inclinaba hacia el hechizo más poderoso que alguien más estaba practicando en ese momento, y levantaba la cabeza si el poder de otra persona se disparaba fuera de control. Millicent no creía tener idea de que lo estaba haciendo, pero se dio cuenta, porque era observadora.

—No sé lo que eso significa, exactamente —dijo Harry—. Pero me gustaría averiguarlo.

Millicent vitoreó en silencio e inclinó la cabeza hacia él. —Entonces te llevaremos con nosotros.

—¿Cómo salimos de la escuela? —preguntó Harry—. ¿No se dan cuenta los profesores?

Millicent le devolvió la sonrisa de su madre mientras permanecía de pie. —Granger no es la única que tiene un giratiempo, Harry.

Mientras se alejaba, podía oír a Draco discutiendo con Harry detrás de ella. Draco estaba repitiendo todos los argumentos que los Malfoy tenían contra la Noche de Walpurgis, las razones por las que habían abandonado la fiesta. Era demasiado salvaje, era demasiado violenta, no hacía nada por nadie más que embriagarlos de magia y pensar que podían conquistar el mundo, y de todos modos, ¿cómo podría Harry querer estar solo con varias docenas de magos Oscuros y sus hijos, al menos algunos de los cuales serían Mortífagos?

Harry le dio una respuesta calmada, y Millicent supo que vendría. Suponía que había una pequeña posibilidad de que Draco también viniera, por su bien, pero ella lo dudaba. Los Malfoy eran demasiado orgullosos, y la idea de que alguien más los viera indignos, incluso por un momento, era un anatema para ellos.

Draco podría relajarse con Harry en privado, Millicent no tenía dudas, pero no en público.

Parecía que Harry había reconocido lo mismo. Al menos, Millicent pensó que por el vislumbre de su carta a Lucius que había ella notado cuando él movió su mano con descuido.

 _Bueno, realmente,_ ella defendió la acción para sí misma cuando comenzó a estudiar Encantamientos nuevamente. _Soy una Slytherin. Realmente no me importa lo que dice la carta, pero podría ser bueno saberlo, algún día._

* * *

—Harry, desearía que no lo hicieras —gimió Draco. Estaban de regreso de la lechucería, donde Harry acababa de adjuntar su carta a Lucius a la pierna de Hedwig y le pidió que la llevara a Malfoy Manor.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry—. Pero no siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres, Draco.

—¿Por qué _no_?

Harry escondió una sonrisa—hacerlo ahora sólo alentaría a Draco a seguir gimiendo—y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo. —Sabes que puedes venir conmigo. No parece que estés fuera de lugar en esta celebración, dado lo que se supone que haga.

—No —la cara de Draco se había cerrado. Negó con la cabeza, sus ojos remotos—. Es… es una tradición de la familia Malfoy apartarse de esto, Harry. Tenemos un orgullo que mantener.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Harry, y no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa maliciosa mientras pensaba en la carta que le había enviado a Lucius.

Imaginó que el padre de Draco recibía la carta y pestañeaba sobre la pequeña almohada de seda que Harry había enviado, arrancada de un sofá en la sala común de Slytherin. Entonces él leería la carta.

 

> _Estimado Lucius:_
> 
> _Saludo tu elección de regalo de equinoccio de primavera. Debo considerar cuidadosamente lo que dice sobre ti, que crees que mi familia es mi debilidad, lo que me detiene, y que me enviarías un regalo capaz de romper esos vínculos._
> 
> _Te he enviado un regalo que debería permitirte hacer lo mismo. Cuando, y si, desenredes tu obstinado cuello y aprendas que algunas cosas son más importantes que el orgullo Malfoy, la almohada debería proporcionar un lugar de descanso cómodo para ello. Fue diseñado para apoyar a alguien acostado completamente con un cuello curvado, no lo suficientemente recto como para que nos cueste tanto nuestra cordura y nuestra tregua._
> 
> _Nuestras definiciones de orgullo son muy diferentes, Lucius, y también lo son nuestras definiciones de familia._
> 
> _Feliz noche de Walpurgis._
> 
> _Harry Potter._

* * *

—¿Cómo llegamos? —le preguntó Harry a Millicent, mientras esperaba con un grupo de estudiantes de Slytherin una noche después de la cena en el Gran Comedor. Blaise Zabini estaba en el grupo, y Pansy, y Marcus Flint, y todos los demás en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, y otros estudiantes de otros años a quienes Harry no conocía tan bien. Draco se había retirado deliberadamente a su habitación antes, al igual que Vince y Greg. Harry se preguntó si sus familias tampoco celebrarían las vacaciones, o si simplemente estaban mostrando solidaridad con Draco.

—De esta manera —dijo Millicent, y desdobló su mano para revelar una piedra negra lisa. Harry pensó que estaba tallada, pero no estaba seguro. Se elevaba en una pequeña pirámide desde una base redonda, parecía más bien una vela medio derretida. Mientras la miraba más de cerca, vio que no era negra, sino verde oscura.

—¿Un traslador? —preguntó.

Millicent sonrió levemente. —No en realidad. Con un Traslador, siempre existe la posibilidad de que alguien que no queramos allí pueda inmiscuirse en la festividad. Un mago de la Luz, por ejemplo —exhaló sobre la piedra, y las tracerías de plata corrieron por ella, como si su aliento hubiera estado helado—. Esto llama a la magia Oscura en ti, y te lleva a la mayor concentración de magia Oscura en Gran Bretaña, que será nuestra celebración de Walpurgis. Esta noche, al menos —levantó la vista y le guiñó un ojo a Harry—. No te gustarían a algunos de los lugares a los que te llevaría en otras noches del año.

Harry se estremeció, mirando fijamente la piedra. —Um, Millicent —dijo en voz baja—. No estoy seguro de que funcione para mí. No he usado tanta magia Oscura.

—Estás pensando en magia Oscura en términos de compulsión, de la forma en que el Profesor Lupin nos enseñó, ¿no? —preguntó Millicent. Las hebras de plata en la piedra ahora latían, girando y retorciéndose. A Harry le costaba apartar la vista y enfocarse en la cara de Millicent, pero se obligó a sí mismo.

—Sí —admitió.

—Hay otra sensación de Oscuridad, Harry —dijo Millicent con calma—. Y se sostiene esta noche. La magia Oscura es _salvaje —_ ella arrojó bruscamente la piedra al aire.

Colgaba allí como un pequeño sol oscuro, aunque sus rayos eran plateados en lugar de dorados. Giraba más rápido, y más rápido, y más rápido, y esta vez Harry no pensó que pudiera apartar los ojos. Se encontró preparándose para un golpe. Su magia se arrastraba fuera de él, elevándose de su cuerpo como vapor.

Pero no era porque tuviera miedo, se dio cuenta un momento después. La piedra lo estaba llamando, y su magia respondió, estirando lujosamente. Podía sentir la magia de las brujas y los magos a su alrededor haciendo lo mismo. Blaise estaba temblando. Pansy subió y bajó en su lugar. Millicent observó la piedra con una leve sonrisa, los ojos medio cerrados mientras su poder se elevaba cantando a su alrededor.

Entonces la plata se inclinó lejos de la piedra como los fuegos artificiales Muggles que Harry había visto una vez cuando su familia visitó a la hermana de su madre, y bajó rodeándola, formando una enorme red o jaula. Harry tenía la impresión de que las cosas estaban cambiando rápidamente detrás de las barras de plata, pero no podía quitar su mirada de la piedra para asegurarse. El verde intenso crecía, absorbiendo su mirada, recordándole al Bosque Prohibido. Tenía el insistente impulso de extender la mano y tocar la piedra, y tembló. Esta era magia Oscura de un tipo que nunca había considerado, poderosa y caótica, pero no maliciosa.

—¡Aquí vamos!

Harry parpadeó fuerte y salió de su aturdimiento. Estaban de pie en otro lugar, era una pendiente empinada, cubierta de aulagas y brezos, que conducía hacia un claro. Una luna casi llena brillaba sobre su cabeza. Harry se volvió y miró el claro, y contuvo la respiración.

La hierba del claro era de un verde profundo, antinaturalmente liso, y el fuego que ardía en el medio, y que daba la luz para verlo, era plateado. Llamas fantasmales se entrelazaron entre sí, ahora del color de la escarcha, ahora gris pálido, ahora del tono de los Sickles pulidos.

Harry se preguntó si esa era la razón por la que los colores de Slytherin eran verde y plateado.

—¡Vamos! —le gritó Millicent. Harry se volvió hacia él y vio que ella había atrapado la piedra, o la había eliminado de alguna manera. Ella agarró su muñeca y tiró de él. Tenía la cara sonrojada, los ojos brillantes como si tuviera fiebre—. Nadie más está aquí todavía, así que tenemos que reclamar los mejores lugares.

Los otros estudiantes parecían estar pensando lo mismo. Todos ellos se precipitaron colina abajo, riendo como si estuvieran a punto de colapsar en un momento. Harry se tambaleó, pero rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio, y logró correr con Millicent, sin soltar su mano. Descubrió que no le importaba. Un sutil toque de histeria había entrado en su estado de ánimo. Era muy, muy fácil, encontró, no pensar en su hermano, ni en Draco, ni en ser un _vates_ , ni en ninguna de las otras cientos de cosas en las que tenía que pensar cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

Se sintió _libre_.

Llegaron al claro, y sus pies no hicieron ningún ruido mientras corrían sobre la hierba. Harry se arrojó al frente del fuego con los demás y extendió una mano. Las llamas lo lamieron, tan frías como la nariz húmeda de un lobo, y cálidas como su aliento. Harry se estremeció una vez, y luego se rio de nuevo. Pensó que se reía por unos minutos, pero nadie le gritó que se detuviera, como lo harían en cualquier otro lado. Rodó sobre su espalda—en algún momento Millicent le había soltado la mano—y simplemente se rio y se rio hasta que se le cortó la respiración y le dolió la garganta.

Respiró hondo, captó la mirada de Millicent y preguntó: —¿Por qué me siento así? —lo dijo como una acusación, ya que después de todo ella no le había contado sobre esto, pero el efecto fue arruinado cuando se reía como un maniaco la mitad del tiempo.

—Debido a la magia —dijo Millicent, casi con total naturalidad. Al menos su cara estaba enrojecida como si la noche a su alrededor fuera mucho más fría de lo que realmente era, o Harry se habría sentido inclinado a lastimarla por no haber sido afectada—. Está a nuestro alrededor. Lo estás sintiendo mucho más que cualquier otra persona, Harry, porque eres muy fuerte. Tienes que lidiar con tu propia magia, _y_ la magia que nos rodea se siente atraída por ti —ella sonrió levemente y se acercó más a él—. En este momento, real, realmente quiere hacerte sentir feliz.

Harry parpadeó y volvió la cabeza para estudiar el fuego. Todavía estaba sonriendo lo suficiente como para hacer que le doliera la cara, pero al menos parecía haber recuperado el control de su voz. Los otros estudiantes de Slytherin estaban despatarrados alrededor del fuego, hablando entre ellos con una facilidad informal que Harry nunca los había visto exhibir en la sala común. Uno de ellos, un chico que Harry creía que era de sexto año, hizo un gesto perezosamente, y una piedra voló desde el suelo hasta sus palmas, donde comenzó a jugar con ella. Harry parpadeó de nuevo. Todavía podría tener problemas para distinguir el poder de su estado de ánimo, pero estaba claro que había bastante en el aire esta noche, para permitir que la gente realizara magia sin varita.

Se preguntó qué podría hacer, pero decidió que debería esperar para experimentar. Estaba casi estupefacto de alegría como estaba.

Miró a Pansy, que estaba echada con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, tarareando una melodía sin sentido. —¿Oye, Pansy? —pareció llevar una eternidad para que ella lo mirara, pero lo hizo, sonriendo—. ¿Quién encendió el fuego, si somos los primeros aquí?

Pansy parpadeó lentamente. —Se encendió solo —dijo, y se encogió de hombros con descuido—. Siempre lo hace —abruptamente, su mirada pasó a Harry, y ella se puso de pie como un cervatillo—. ¡Mamá! ¡Papi! —gritó, y corrió por la hierba hacia ellos.

Harry se giró y vio a la pareja descendiendo por otra pendiente que la que habían tomado, moviéndose lenta y regiamente. El claro era en realidad una zambullida en la tierra, se dio cuenta ahora, rodeado de colinas por todos lados.

Millicent tiró de él. —Venga. Deberías pararte y saludar a los padres de Pansy. Te has aliado formalmente con ellos, has hecho tanto por Hawthorn y aún no has conocido a su padre.

Harry asintió y se puso de pie. Una parte de él quería sacar este sentimiento de narcóticos fuera de su cabeza. La otra parte disfrutaba la relajación y le permitía sentir nada más fuerte que la curiosidad mientras avanzaba para encontrarse con los padres de Pansy.

Hawthorn parecía resplandeciente con un vestido verde pálido, aunque cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Harry pudo ver que su rostro todavía estaba blanco y cansado por la luna llena de unos días antes. Ella se giró y le hizo un leve gesto al acercarse, una cruz entre una reverencia y una reverencia. —Harry —dijo, y miró con orgullo al hombre en su brazo—. Este es Dragonsbane Parkinson, mi esposo y el padre de Pansy.

Harry se giró y miró a Dragonsbane, y el shock atravesó parte de la neblina de la magia. El hombre estaba completamente envuelto en una tela negra, de pies a cabeza; sólo su mano era visible, donde descansaba sobre el brazo de Hawthorn, y su dedo índice llevaba un anillo con una gran piedra azul pálida. La tela negra se movió como atrapada por el viento, aunque Harry no podía sentir el viento soplando en la mayoría de las direcciones a la deriva. Había un olor muy débil a su alrededor, dulcemente enfermizo. Harry lo identificó después de un momento como el olor a carne podrida.

El asombró reemplazó su sorpresa. —¿Es usted un nigromante, señor? —susurró.

—Lo soy —la voz de Dragonsbane era profunda y suave, con sólo un rastro de emoción. Harry no podía decir cuál era la emoción, la diversión, la cortesía o la curiosidad o algo más, aunque supuso que ya habría sabido si el hombre estaba disgustado.

Harry siguió mirando. No esperaba encontrarse con un nigromante. Pocos magos se convertían en ellos, ya que los sacrificios para hacerlo eran enormes. Dragonsbane tendría que protegerse la cara de la vista de todos, menos de su esposa e hijos, por el resto de su vida. Sólo podía hablar en voz alta en dos noches del año, Halloween y Walpurgis (aunque Harry no había estado seguro sobre la fecha del segundo, sabiendo casi nada sobre Walpurgis). Vería cuánto tiempo cada mago o bruja que conocía estaba destinado a vivir, pero tenía prohibido hablar de ello. Incluso tendría que renunciar a su nombre de nacimiento, fuera el que fuese, elegir un nuevo nombre y tomar el apellido de la familia con la que se había casado. Esa habría sido la razón por la que Hawthorn hizo la alianza con él, se dio cuenta Harry entonces; ella fue la que nació con el nombre de Parkinson.

Al menos, pensó con asombro, mientras miraba hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre Dragonsbane, cuyos ojos podía sentir descansando sobre él, y Hawthorn, que lo miraba radiante, podía entender ahora por qué el marido de Hawthorn no había reaccionado mal cuando encontró que ella era un hombre lobo. Y le respondió su pregunta silenciosa y persistente sobre qué tipo de mago estaría dispuesto a casarse con la Muerte Roja.

—Estoy muy contento de conocerlo, señor —dijo Harry, finalmente recordando sus modales. Sólo recordaba a medias el saludo formal que uno daba a los nigromantes, ya que nunca había esperado encontrarse con ninguno. Dudó, luego decidió que valía la pena el riesgo—. Le deseo basalto, y la ceniza del volcán, y el fuego que no puede apagar el agua, y el viento negro que sopla entre las estrellas.

Dragonsbane inclinó la cabeza, o al menos eso pensó Harry. Su ropa era tan informe que era difícil de decir. —Los muertos te aprueban —susurró Dragonsbane al fin—. Han estado hablando de un alzamiento mágico que les despierta el sueño. Tú eres uno de los componentes de esa magia.

Harry reprimió un escalofrío y asintió. —Gracias, señor —para un nigromante, responder en absoluto al saludo era un raro honor.

Pansy se rio de él. Harry vio que ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su madre, y ella sonrió en su dirección. —Te ves como si acabaras de conocer a un fantasma, Harry.

—Conocí a alguien que les habla —dijo Harry, y se inclinó ante Dragonsbane—. Estoy muy contento de haberlo visto, señor.

Dragonsbane hizo un gesto una vez con la mano pálida que no había soltado el brazo de Hawthorn. Harry se aseguró de no mirar demasiado directamente a la piedra de su anillo. —Nos veremos de nuevo —dijo—. Y la próxima vez, pero uno estará en el hogar de los de mi clase.

Harry asintió lentamente, preguntándose cuándo tendría ocasión de visitar una necrópolis o un cementerio. —Lo recordaré, señor.

Hawthorn le sonrió a Harry y condujo a Dragonsbane hacia el valle, susurrándole a Harry mientras pasaba, —Estoy tan feliz de que pudieras unirte a nosotros por fin. Es hora de que aprendas más sobre la Oscuridad.

 _Supongo que sí,_ pensó Harry aturdido mientras los veía partir. Pansy saltaba de un lado a otro entre su madre y su padre, balbuceaba como una niña pequeña, sus manos a veces brillaban en lo que Harry supuso que era el lenguaje de señas que Dragonsbane usaría para comunicarse con su familia el resto del año. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Potter.

Harry se giró rápidamente. Otras personas habían comenzado a llegar mientras hablaba con los Parkinson, y aunque la mayoría de ellos simplemente lo habían pasado con miradas curiosas, parecía que había alguien que Blaise quería que conociera.

—¿Puedo presentarte a mi madre, Arabella Zabini? —dijo Blaise. Él hizo una rígida reverencia, luego se apartó del camino.

Harry se encontró con los ojos de la bruja, para hallar una peculiaridad de sus labios a cambio. Arabella, lo sabía, era una bruja Oscura que nunca había sido Mortífaga, y lo parecía. Su piel era lisa y completamente negra, sus ojos grandes y más oscuros que los de Snape. Ella llevaba su cabello oscuro enroscado en tantas trenzas intrincadas alrededor de su cabeza que Harry no tenía idea de cuán largo era. Fácilmente, era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Esa belleza había atrapado a siete maridos, uno de ellos el padre de Blaise. Todos habían muerto, uno por uno. Supuestamente por veneno. No había pruebas que incriminaran a Arabella Zabini, por supuesto. Nunca las hubo. Lo máximo que el Ministerio podía hacer era retenerla por un corto tiempo y luego dejarla ir. En uno de esos viajes al Ministerio, Harry recordó, había logrado despedir a Sirius.

—Señor Potter —dijo ella ahora, y su voz tenía una cualidad musical extraña que instantáneamente puso a Harry en alerta. Ella extendió su mano—. Mi hijo me ha contado mucho sobre usted.

Harry tomó su mano cautelosamente, sus ojos recorriendo su cabello. Sí. _Ahí_. Una maraña de pequeñas campanas se enrollaban recatadamente alrededor del extremo de una trenza, atadas para que no sonaran. Testificaron, a cualquiera que los buscara, que Arabella Zabini había dominado la magia musical. Podría usarla en su voz, sin duda para seducir a la gente y ponerlos fuera de guardia.

—Buenas noches, señora Zabini —dijo, devolviendo su atención a su rostro—. ¿Va a cantar para nosotros más tarde?

Los ojos de Arabella se abrieron brevemente, luego se estrecharon, y una sonrisa complacida apareció en sus labios. —No tenía idea de que tuviera un gusto tan excelente en música, señor Potter —dijo.

—Tenemos una Dama de la Música entre nosotros —dijo Harry, soltando la cabeza y dando un paso atrás en una profunda reverencia, mientras revisaba subrepticiamente su mano para asegurarse de que no había pequeños pinchazos en ella, como podría provenir de picaduras de araña o anillos envenenados—. Sería grosero de mi parte no sugerirlo.

Arabella lo estudió en silencio por un momento, luego asintió. —Han pasado años desde que alguien se _atrevió_ a pedirme que haga música en una noche de Walpurgis —dijo, poniendo el menor énfasis en el verbo—. Me gustaría hacerlo, señor Potter.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa calculadora y pasó junto a él hacia el fuego. Harry miró a Blaise, levantando las cejas. Blaise tenía la mandíbula abierta, pero la cerró rápidamente y asintió con la cabeza, una leve sonrisa curvó su boca.

—La impresionaste, Potter —dijo—. Eso es muy difícil de hacer.

Harry dejó escapar el aliento. —Me alegra —su cuerpo estaba temblando de energía ahora, y no sabía con certeza cuánto tenía que ver con la magia en el aire. Se sentía como si acabara de escapar vivo a través de una trampa mortal.

 _Por supuesto, sabías que iba a ser así cuando aceptaste venir,_ se recordó a sí mismo, volviéndose hacia el círculo de celebrantes alrededor del fuego plateado. _Los magos Oscuros y los Mortífagos no hacen la mejor compañía._

_Sí, pero nadie dijo nada sobre el nigromante y la Dama de la Música._

—¡Vamos, Harry! —lo llamó Millicent. Estaba parada cerca de Adalrico y de una mujer rubia y pálida que Harry supuso era su madre—. ¡El festival está a punto de comenzar!

Harry negó con la cabeza, se preparó y volvió a sumergirse en la refriega.

* * *

Hawthorn dio un paso adelante, con las manos delante de ella. Harry pensó que estaba acunando algo, pero no podía estar seguro de qué era. Brillaba, cambiaba y cambiaba de forma cuando intentaba enfocarse en él. Sin embargo, era plata o verde, estaba seguro de eso.

—Esta es la Noche de Walpurgis —dijo Hawthorn, con la cabeza levantada y su voz clara mientras atravesaba la multitud de brujas y magos, calmando cualquier charla a la vez—. Esta es la noche en que vuelve la magia, la noche en que la magia se renueva, la noche en que la Oscuridad llora en su poder. Reclamo el derecho a hablar en virtud de haber sobrevivido a la magia más Oscura que nadie aquí este año.

Su rostro se volvió demacrado por el momento más breve, y luego negó con la cabeza y sonrió, y desapareció. Harry miró a Pansy, que estaba parada con los ojos fijamente adorando a su madre, y sacudió su propia cabeza. _Si alguien me hubiera preguntado antes de conocerla, nunca hubiera pensado que la Muerte Roja podría sonreír así, o que alguien podría amarla así._

Hawthorn alzó las manos. —Hay magia viniendo otra vez —dijo, su voz cada vez más clara, hasta que le recordó a Harry el llanto de un gran pájaro—. Hay un poder que viene de nuevo. Parte de ese poder se encuentra entre nosotros ahora, no limitado por la compulsión en esa pobre comprensión de la Oscuridad que conocemos mejor, sino libre de una manera que sólo podemos entender a medias y debemos confiar.

Ella levantó sus manos en el aire, lo que fuera que ella sostenía girando sobre el cielo. Cambió de forma y estalló a medida que se expandía, y Harry finalmente logró ver. Era una lluvia de flores, con pétalos plateados y hojas verdes. Era una bandada de pájaros, sus alas plateadas latiendo constantemente alrededor de cuerpos verdes. Era una lluvia de polvo, tanto plateado como verde, lo que levantó su cabeza y su corazón y lo sacudió hasta las profundidades de su ser.

—¡Que todos seamos libres! —gritó Hawthorn.

La atmósfera cambió cuando las flores/pájaros/polvo cayeron, de solemne a abruptamente frenética. Harry sintió que la danza comenzaba, pero no podría haber dicho el momento en que lo arrastraron. De repente, sus pies se movieron, y la música salvaje brotó del aire, viniendo de Merlín sabía dónde, los rodeaba, los atrapaba y los halaba.

Harry se encontró bailando frente a Hawthorn, quien le sonrió y giró, su vestido y su cabello volaron salvajemente, su rostro brillaba con una alegría que era casi de lobo.

Se encontró bailando frente a Millicent. Ella le dio una sonrisa petulante que decía: —¿Ves? ¿No te alegra haber venido? —pero el baile la alejó nuevamente antes de que Harry pudiera decidir cómo responder.

Se encontró girando en un apretado anillo con Arabella, que se movía como un cisne que aterrizaba en el agua. Harry escuchó el cambio de música, y estaba seguro de que ella estaba agregando su voz a eso. No se quedó lo suficiente como para que él estuviera seguro, sólo saltó y rozó con su vestido oscuro que se alzaba como alas, y luego volvió a bajar y desapareció.

Se encontró bailando frente a Dragonsbane, y la música se apagó y sintió el frío intenso de la muerte rozar sus dedos; se volvieron azules.

Se encontró bailando frente a Pansy. Por primera vez desde que apareció el artículo sobre la legislación contra los hombres lobo del Ministerio, parecía completamente relajada. Giró en un círculo y aplaudió sobre su cabeza, centelleantes vetas de magia verde y azul oscuro que delineaban su cuerpo, y Harry vio a la bruja en la que se convertiría en ese momento, varios años después, grácil y segura como su madre.

La danza continuó hasta que Harry no supo cuándo había comenzado, aunque estaba seguro de que sus pies deberían estar más cansados de lo que se sentían. Estaba roto de su completo trance cuando escuchó gritos extáticos, sin palabras, mezclados con unos pocos nombres. Él levantó la cabeza.

Las negras siluetas de las bestias descendían por las colinas, se curvaban en el aire sobre ellas y se elevaban desde el suelo hacia el fuego plateado.

Las palabras de Millicent regresaron a Harry. “Pero _todos_ pueden ver la magia de los muertos. Y eso es lo que vuelve a la Noche de Walpurgis, Harry.”

Y, de hecho, se parecían a la forma extraña, mitad serpiente y mitad lagartija, que la magia de Harry había asumido en la Cámara de los Secretos cuando se liberó por primera vez. Podía distinguir la sombra de un dragón y una bestia al trote que parecía el hijo bastardo de un unicornio y un thestral, y una forma fugaz que podría haber sido una banshee. Se arremolinaban alrededor del fuego, uniéndose a los bailarines, rozándolos a veces. Harry continuó bailando, y se preguntó qué pasaría si uno de ellos lo tocaba.

Tuvo la oportunidad de descubrir cuándo el dragón se desvió en el aire, pegó sus siluetas de garras ante él y las raspó a través de su propia sombra.

_El oro brillaba tan profundo que casi lo enfermó y casi lo hizo cantar, el oro girando sobre sí mismo, el oro saltando y danzando mientras respondía al llamado de la poción que había hecho…_

Y luego el dragón voló, y Harry, con la garganta raspando por la sorpresa, se detuvo, el baile lo había dejado ir por fin. Él miró el recuerdo y negó con la cabeza. Esa había sido la magia de un alquimista, entonces, alguien que había logrado convertir el plomo en oro.

Éstos eran recuerdos, pensó, todos ellos, aunque no sabía cómo distinguir de alguna manera a qué magos Oscuros muertos pertenecían.

El unicornio-thestral lo cargó, su cuerno alanceó su sombra.

_Serpientes subiendo, silbando, llamando, apiñándose alrededor de un charco de oro fundido, amontonándose encima de él en una masa deslizándose, deslizándose, palpitando, moviéndose, latiendo como un corazón, y luego fundiéndose abruptamente en un huevo de corazones que abrazaban la belleza…_

Harry jadeó cuando ese lo dejó ir. La magia formada en el unicornio-threstal había sido una vez de un hablante de Pársel, y aún conservaba el recuerdo de la creación de un basilisco. Observó con asombro cómo giraba, con la cola bamboleándose como contornos de tinta, y buscó a otro mago con quien compartir el recuerdo.

Otras brujas y magos a su alrededor gritaron, o inclinaron sus rostros hacia atrás y absorbieron los recuerdos en silencio, o se sacudieron ante ellos. Harry dio unos pasos hacia adelante, dispuesto a buscar a cualquiera que le hablara, tan mestizo como era.

Todos le hablaron, o al menos eso pensó; era difícil distinguir algunas de las formas de otras. Advirtió vislumbres de pociones exquisitas y únicas; de plagas mágicamente criadas; de hechizos que hicieron tres cosas a la vez; de personas que se convertían en estatuas de piedra con la mirada de un mago que se había dado las habilidades de Medusa; de una ola que se levantaba con fuerza y altura suficiente para romper una isla en pedazos en medio de una tormenta rugiente; de una espada encantada que pudiera cortar el aire mismo. Todo eso y más, y parecía como si los límites de su ser se ondularan y ampliaran hacia el exterior, lleno de una herencia que ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí.

Por fin terminó, y las formas de las sombras saltaron a gran altura y se sumergieron en lo profundo, corrieron rápidamente y desaparecieron. Harry notó que él no era el único en el suelo, temblando. Algunos de los magos y las brujas se cubrían los ojos con las manos y Harry escuchaba murmullos bajos que sonaban a plegarias o maldiciones.

Entonces Arabella Zabini comenzó a cantar.

Harry nunca había escuchado a una Dama de la Música; sólo había leído descripciones de sus voces. No era nada comparado con la realidad.

 _Oscuro_ , los libros lo habían advertido gravemente, pero Harry descubrió que voluntariamente cedía sus pensamientos para ser esculpidos en nuevas imágenes. Él, junto con todos los demás allí, vio una ladera que se volvió púrpura a la luz del sol poniente, ya sembrada de cuerpos. Él, junto con todos los demás, vio la sangre entre las flores, y los magos Oscuros se retiraron frenéticamente ante los de la Luz, bloqueados por poderosos artefactos de Luz al usar todo su poder.

 _Peligroso_ , los libros habían insistido, pero Harry no podía ver el peligro cuando las notas se hundieron, giraron y se volvieron, llevándolo a las mentes y sacándolo de nuevo, dándole vislumbres de esposas e hijos e hijas y esposos y madres y padres y hermanas y hermanos, permitiéndole ver y entender a aquellos que estaban a punto de morir.

La canción se elevó, alcanzando constantemente su crescendo, y Harry sintió que su estado de ánimo giraba hacia arriba con ella. Brillantes manchas de luz pasaron junto a él, reflejadas en la oscuridad, como si estuviera bajo el agua y nadara hacia la superficie. El mundo tembló y chapoteó y se rompió, y llegó a esa superficie.

Los magos Oscuros unieron sus manos, hundiendo sus pies en la tierra y uniendo su magia en una pared irrompible. Perdieron el miedo, perdieron el pánico, resolvieron no dejarse dominar por él y confiaron en la magia salvaje.

La magia se elevó de ellos, alegre, gruñendo, libre, y desgarró a los magos de la Luz por la mitad como un corte de espada. Abruptamente, la escena de la batalla en la colina al atardecer cambió de una victoria para la Luz a una victoria para la Oscuridad.

Harry se encontró aplaudiendo cuando la canción terminó, junto con todos los demás, y parpadeó, sentándose. Probablemente no debería haber estado animando una escena de tal violencia, pero parecía lo único sensato que podía hacer.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Arabella Zabini. Ella parecía satisfecha.

 _Eso fue una prueba,_ Harry se dio cuenta abruptamente. _Quería ver cómo reaccionaría ante una escena de magos de Luz asesinados._

Intentó devolverle una mirada que decía que su reacción era más una indicación del poder de su canción que sus simpatías.

Ella se rio entre dientes y se giró en un barrido de su vestido oscuro.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se levantó, lentamente, con las piernas temblorosas. Millicent estaba a su lado en un instante, susurrando: —Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

—Yo… —Harry negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cuánto más de esto hay?

Millicent se rio. —No mucho más. Sólo una ceremonia más importante, y luego se terminará. La mayoría de nosotros nos quedamos un rato, comiendo y hablando, pero volvemos temprano a la escuela de todos modos, así no tenemos que usar los giratiempos por más de unas pocas rotaciones —ella ladeó la cabeza—. Nadie pensaría mal de ti por volver ahora —susurró—. Ya están impresionados.

Harry negó con la cabeza otra vez. —No. Quiero ver qué es esta ceremonia.

Millicent dijo, mientras caminaban hacia el centro del círculo donde ardía el fuego plateado, —¿Sabes, Harry? Serías un muy _buen_ mago Oscuro.

Harry eligió ignorarla.

Para cuando llegaron al fuego, la ceremonia ya había comenzado. Al menos, pensó que era por eso que había un círculo de negrura absoluta en la hierba frente al fuego, latiendo lentamente y expandiéndose. Los magos y las brujas que habían venido a celebrar estaban de pie a su alrededor, retrocediendo sólo un poco mientras consumía más y más hierba.

Bruscamente, el círculo se extendió tanto hacia arriba como hacia abajo, elevándose en un cilindro negro alto y esbelto. Harry lo miró fijamente, y se estremeció. Le dolían los ojos sólo tratando de atravesar la negrura.

La forma se enfocó un poco más, y luego una forma como un toldo se moldeó desde la parte superior. Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero aún no sabía lo que era hasta que dejó de moverse. _Una entrada._

Hawthorn dio un paso adelante, su voz volvió a la clara que había usado al comienzo de la noche. —Este es el círculo de desvinculación. Quien entra en esto está completamente libre, por un instante… cuerpo, magia, mente, corazón y alma —se detuvo por un momento, sus ojos recorrieron la multitud. Si se quedaron con Harry, realmente no lo sintió—. Existe, por supuesto, la posibilidad de que no vuelvas a ti mismo —añadió en voz baja—. Pero quizás desaparecer vale la pena, por el único momento de libertad perfecta.

 _Mierda,_ pensó Harry, mientras miraba la cosa negra. Apenas podía arriesgarse a la muerte, no cuando otras personas lo necesitaban tanto.

Pero la tentación de entrar en ella estuvo presente desde el momento en que Hawthorn terminó de hablar, e incluso en el silencio que siguió, cuando todos los demás miraron el cilindro con expresiones solemnes y no hicieron ningún movimiento.

—¿Alguien tiene que entrar? —Harry le susurró a Millicent.

Millicent negó con la cabeza. —No. Esta es la parte de la ceremonia que, en la mayoría de los casos, no se hace. _Sí_ mata gente —ella se inclinó hacia él con seriedad—. Te separa por completo, Harry. Cada parte de ti. Separa tu alma de tu cuerpo, y tu magia de tu mente, y así sucesivamente. Y si los vuelve a poner juntos... bueno, eso depende de ti, de verdad.

Harry miró la cosa oscura. Se sentó allí. —¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que se desvanezca?

—Una hora —dijo Millicent—. Podemos regresar a Hogwarts-

—No —dijo Harry, y dio un paso adelante. Su corazón latía locamente. No podía ver casi nada más que la puerta, pero era consciente, en otras formas, de las miradas que se movían para abrazarlo, de la expresión de Millicent—no del todo sobrecogedora y no del todo orgullosa—mientras lo ayudaba a avanzar, de Hawthorn saliendo del camino.

—¿Arriesgas tu vida libremente? —le preguntó la madre de Pansy.

—Lo hago —dijo Harry, y luego se adelantó y cruzó la puerta antes de que su cautela pudiera alimentar su deseo de ser libre.

Él giró libremente.

Se encontró a la deriva en la oscuridad, con un abismo debajo de él y en cada lado tan vasto y terrible que su mente se rompería tratando de comprenderlo. Entonces él no trató de comprenderlo. Se movió a la deriva, y miró hacia abajo y hacia arriba hasta que las instrucciones se rompieron, y ya no pudo decir cuál era cuál.

No importaba cuál era cuál. Eran sólo una parte de su percepción humana. Cerró los ojos, o los abrió, y giró.

Giró, sujeto al viento, cortando bajo pequeños puntos de luz en una negrura tan grande que le dolía el alma. _Estrellas_ , pensó, _y este es el viento negro que cabalga entre ellas_. Cada vez que levantaba la vista en la noche, la impresión que tenía era de millones de estrellas, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Sus ojos buscaron las estrellas sólo porque tenían prejuicios al poder ver la luz. En verdad, la oscuridad era la creación más vasta, el espacio interminable y el vacío maravilloso y vacío, sin nada que llenarlo, sino más oscuridad. Y siempre llegaba la oscuridad, no gastada, inagotable, creada y nacida y generada de sí misma de una manera que la luz nunca podría manejar.

_Había oscuridad antes de que hubiera luz, y habrá oscuridad cuando la luz se haya ido._

Había oscuridad en su corazón, también, desesperación, odio y rabia que había luchado tanto para reprimir. Harry se encontró mirando esas emociones, y no tenía miedo. Sí, estaban allí. Sí, él las sentiría. Sí, podía ver las finas grietas que recorrían sus concepciones del universo, los lugares donde alguien podía golpearlo y fracturarlo. Pero aún estaban completos y sin romper, y era libre de mirarlos y aceptarlos con calma.

Él trepó como si tuviera alas. Las redes bullían a su alrededor, y Harry las conocía todas, las redes de sus pensamientos ordenados. Las tocó y las arrastró y notó la pura pegajosidad de ellas, y no estaba sorprendido de ver cuántos de ellas llevaban de vuelta a Connor, incluso ahora. Eso cambiaría. Su mente ya estaba cambiando, moviéndose hacia el bosque donde las criaturas extrañas y salvajes podían correr. Eso significaba que las redes tendrían que encontrar nuevos lugares para adjuntarse, y si esos lugares todavía estaban en Connor, entonces Harry estaría más que sorprendido.

Bailó entre su magia, que se negó a formar una bestia como la magia de los magos muertos, o un recuerdo, pero formó muchos, todos vivos, todos cambiantes, palpitantes, cambiantes como las serpientes en la visión del huevo de basilisco. De un momento a otro cambiaban, de un momento a otro eran diferentes, y Harry vislumbraba lo que su magia podía hacer, y se rio maravillado, y nuevamente no tuvo miedo. No era lo mismo que coraje, esta falta de miedo, era diferente de estar tranquilo. No tenía que presumir ni temer lo que podía hacer, porque lo _sabía_.

No pudo retener las ideas. Se apartaron de él, se alejaron de él, se alejaron bailando, y volvió a girar, las ataduras una vez más se apoderaron del cuerpo, la mente, el alma, la magia y el corazón.

Se encontró en la hierba, de rodillas, al otro lado del cilindro negro. Harry respiró hondo y se puso de pie lentamente, luego caminó alrededor del cilindro para unirse nuevamente a las brujas y magos. El fuego plateado casi había desaparecido, notó.

Lo miraron solemnemente, y luego comenzaron a asentir, y susurrando, sus voces como el viento en una gran llanura cubierta de hierba.

A Harry le resultó fácil ignorarlos. Miró las estrellas, su mirada esta vez seleccionando los vacíos entre ellos en lugar de los puntos de luz. ¿Había realmente ignorado la oscuridad tan fácilmente toda su vida? ¿De verdad había desdeñado la magia Oscura como únicamente compulsión, y la magia de la Luz como única voluntad libre?

Era más complicado que eso. La magia Oscura también era salvaje, y la magia de la Luz también era dócil. Y sí, la compulsión y la locura no parecían coexistir fácilmente, pero ambas eran ciertas.

Los ojos de Harry regresaron de los cielos cuando Millicent tocó su brazo. Ella le estaba sonriendo suavemente.

—Un poco de refresco, y luego volveremos a Hogwarts —dijo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y dejó que ella lo llevara de nuevo al círculo de magos y brujas parlanchines, parte de él todavía era libre y se había ido volando.


	42. No puedes permitirte no escuchar

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 36: No puedes permitirte no escuchar**  

Snape cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes derechos delanteros contra los dientes inferiores derechos e intentó pensar en algo que pudiera decir que impresionara al irritante niño que tenía delante.

—Harry —dijo finalmente.

Harry levantó la vista de su preparación de Matalobos, sus ojos abiertos y atentos. Sus manos nunca dejaron de seleccionar, mezclar y combinar. Lo había hecho tantas veces ahora que podría hacerlo mientras dormía. Snape no entendía por qué Harry no elaboraba una propia y se la vendía a otros hombres lobo que la deseaban. Dumbledore pagaría los ingredientes con mucho gusto, ya que interpretaría que Lupin definitivamente se había comprometido a quedarse con ellos el próximo año. Mientras tanto, Harry podría estar ganando su propio dinero, independientemente de la fortuna de Potter que quizás nunca vería.

Pero Harry había dicho que no le robaría a Dumbledore ni a Snape, y que preferiría dar la poción. _¡Regalarla!_ Snape a veces deseaba que el Slytherin interno del chico le hubiera chupado un poco más al Gryffindor.

 _Pero eso no es por lo que se supone que debes preocuparte,_ se recordó a sí mismo, y miró duramente a Harry. Sospechaba que la magia del chico podría haber comenzado a extenderse y a enredar sus pensamientos en las lianas, alejándolas de cualquier fuente de irritación mayor hacia una menor. Tendrían que trabajar en eso. Snape no tenía la intención de estar sujeto a ninguna forma de compulsión, sin importar cuán insignificante fuera, en gran parte debido a cómo devastaría a Harry cuando se enterara.

—Te fuiste de la escuela —dijo, esta vez manteniendo su voz libre de inflexiones—. Me prometiste que me pedirías permiso antes de hacer eso.

Harry se congeló por un momento, luego cuidadosamente agregó los pelos de demiguise a la porción de la poción en la que estaba trabajando y se alejó del caldero antes de girarse para enfrentar a Snape. —Lo siento, señor —dijo—. Lo olvidé.

Snape tomó otra bocanada de aire. Esto era algo más que había querido abordar, pero tenía que esperar el momento apropiado. Estar fuera de sí con rabia cuando se enteró por primera vez de la pequeña excursión de Harry en compañía de los sangrepura para la Noche de Walpurgis sólo habría llevado a algo desafortunado. Así que esperó hasta que pensó que podría estar tranquilo.

Y ahora lo estaba. Él lo _estaba_ , se aseguró a sí mismo. Pero también estaba perturbado, y por algo mucho más importante que el hecho de que Harry había estado fuera de Hogwarts por un período de tiempo no especificado.

—Harry —dijo—, todavía no lo piensas dos veces antes de arriesgar tu vida.

Harry se sonrojó. Snape se preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados, exactamente qué había sucedido en la celebración. Millicent se había negado a dejar que Harry le contara a Draco o Snape, diciendo que era un asunto privado entre los que habían asistido. Harry había aprovechado esa excusa con demasiada impaciencia para que Snape pensara que significaba algo bueno.

—No soy tan imprudente como lo fui a principios de año —protestó Harry—. De verdad. Percibí un montón de redes en mí cuando perdí la red fénix, pero no las corté. Sólo una, para liberar mi habilidad de alimentación mágica.

Snape negó con la cabeza lentamente. —No es la imprudencia de la que estoy hablando. Es la falta de _consideración_ —oyó su voz descender, volviéndose helada, y se dio cuenta de que estaba enojado después de todo. _Bueno, Harry tendrá que lidiar con eso. Esto debería haberse resuelto hace mucho tiempo_ —. No arriesgas tu vida o tu cordura tan a menudo o tan repentinamente. Primero lo piensas. Pero aún no piensas en el _peligro_.

—¡Lo hago! —los ojos de Harry brillaron, y Snape sintió los primeros y leves comienzos de un dolor de cabeza—. Pensé en lo que pensarías de mí apurándome en mi mente como lo había hecho con la de Remus. Y considero lo que tú y Draco sentirían si muriera.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir —Snape se frotó la frente. Sus propias emociones habían vuelto a la resignación cansada. No creía que fuera la mente de Harry quien lo influenciara, sino el simple hecho de que estaba tratando de ser el guardián del tercer mago más poderoso de Gran Bretaña, que también era un niño que se estaba recuperando del abuso.

Harry lo miró.

—Quiero decir —dijo Snape—, pensar en tu propia vida. No tienes instinto de conservación, Harry.

Más silencio desconcertado.

—Estar vivo por ti mismo —aclaró Snape—. Piensas en lo que nos sucedería a mí, a Draco, a Lupin o a tu hermano si hubieras muerto. —Y eso era un avance. Snape tuvo que admitir que prefería estar en la lista de Harry de "personas que podrían lastimarse si Harry Potter se enfrentara a una desaparición repentina", siendo Connor Potter el único participante—. Pero no piensas que tu propia vida vale nada a menos que puedas gastarla sirviendo o defendiendo o protegiendo a otros.

Harry suspiró. —Sabe que esa es la forma en que mi madre me educó, señor-

—Temo que nunca lo superarás si no comienzas a verlo como un problema —Snape lo interrumpió. Él conocía el tono paciente de su pupilo. Harry lograría una explicación razonable que haría que Snape pensara que el problema había sido resuelto hasta cinco minutos después de que saliera de la habitación, momento en el cual Snape se daría cuenta de que la explicación no solucionó nada en absoluto. Esa tendencia sólo había empeorado en los pocos días desde que regresó de la Noche de Walpurgis. A veces, Harry no podía ser tan maduro como Snape sabía que era—. _Debes_ comenzar a valorarte a ti mismo, Harry. No sólo por lo que puedes hacer por los demás, no sólo como alguien a quien otros lamentarían ver morir, sino por ti mismo.

Harry parpadeó. Snape luchó contra la tentación de simplemente gruñir insultos hasta romper la máscara de indiferencia. No era una máscara, y si no era bueno en eso, al menos sabía en qué tipo de cosas se estaba metiendo cuando aceptó ser el guardián de Harry.

—Lo hago, señor —dijo Harry por fin, justo cuando Snape estaba a punto de hablar otra vez.

—¿En verdad?

Harry asintió. —Por supuesto, señor. Me gusta estar vivo. Me enorgullezco de lo que puedo hacer. Prefiero estar vivo que muerto —hizo una pausa, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado—. ¿No es eso lo que quiere decir, señor?

—Sí, y no —Snape deseó con irritación que Dumbledore no se hubiera vuelto completamente loco cuando se trataba de los gemelos Potter. Hubiera sido capaz de enmarcar el problema con palabras que tuvieran sentido y le hubiera enseñado a Harry a ver exactamente lo que quería que él viera. _Lo que es el problema. A Harry no le gustaría eso. Al menos sé que prefiere mi honestidad apabullante—._ ¿Hay alguna causa por la cual no arriesgarías tu vida, Harry?

—La de Dumbledore —dijo Harry de inmediato.

—Pero él desea proteger a tu hermano y derrotar a Voldemort —dijo Snape—. ¿Qué otra causa tiene?

—La causa de esclavizarme —por un momento, había suficiente amargura en la voz de Harry que Snape se sintió relajado. Si Harry sólo pudiera esperar… pero luego desapareció otra vez, y Harry sacudió la cabeza—. Tengo que seguir siendo libre.

—¿Por qué?

—Así puedo enseñarle a Connor, y preparar la poción Matalobos, y descubrir alguna forma de luchar contra los Mortífagos, y-

—Harry —Snape caminó a grandes zancadas hasta que se paró frente a Harry, y obligó al chico a prestarle atención mediante el simple expediente de mirarlo hasta que lo hizo—. No necesitas hacer todo. Los aurores entrenados no pueden encontrar a Bellatrix ni a sus acompañantes —y si tenía pesadillas personales sobre que atraparan a Harry o a él mismo, esos no eran asunto de nadie—. _Puedes_ tomar algo de tu vida para hacer otras cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —Harry se cruzó de brazos.

Snape odiaba esa mirada malditamente madura, al menos cuando Harry la estaba usando para luchar contra él. Y esto ni siquiera era luchar; era Harry asumiendo la actitud de un padre. Eso hizo que Snape lo odiara doblemente. —Lo que sea que quieras hacer —dijo—. Jugar al Quidditch.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Ya no lo disfruto mucho. Toma tiempo de mi entrenamiento con Connor y la planificación.

Snape apretó los dientes izquierdos. Aunque tenía que admitir que el trato de enseñarle a Connor era bueno, ya que aplacaba a Dumbledore, todavía pensaba que el hermano de Harry era una causa perdida. —No eso, entonces. Lanzar hechizos para divertirte.

Harry le dio esa mirada increíblemente suave e increíblemente exasperante. —No tengo _tiempo_ , profesor. No puedo permitirme usar mi magia para cosas frívolas. Podría volverme adicto al poder. Además, estoy ocupado aprendiendo hechizos que pueden ser útiles en la guerra.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron. —¿Qué significa eso?

Harry dejó que la máscara se deslizara un poco, dejó que su desconcierto asomara. —Conjuros defensivos y ofensivos avanzados, señor. Le dije que iba a comenzar a estudiarlos. Y medi-magia. Puedo curar huesos rotos ahora —agregó con un toque de orgullo—. ¿No sería útil eso en el campo de batalla?

—¿Por qué no le dejarías eso a Madame Pomfrey? —demandó Snape.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —¿Por qué, señor? Ella estaría en Hogwarts, y probablemente lejos de cualquier escena de batalla. Los Mortífagos no van a hacer el ataque al castillo su primera prioridad. Las barreras son muy fuertes. Lucharán más lejos. Soy más móvil que ella y soy más fuerte.

Snape negó lentamente con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar palabras para expresar su consternación. ¿Qué _hacía_ Harry por diversión? Se dio cuenta de que no sabía. Él habría estudiado todo durante su infancia; no parecía saber leer por placer. El Quidditch era algo en lo que Snape y Draco lo habían forzado, al igual que amaba volar. La magia siempre debía ser utilizada para otra cosa. No ayudaba que la mayor parte del tiempo libre de la infancia de Snape se hubiera gastado inventando desagradables intrigas y hasta pociones o hechizos más desagradables. Él no tenía idea de lo que los niños normales hacían por diversión. Y Harry no era un niño normal.

Al mismo tiempo, pensó que era triste más allá de las palabras que no tenía, que Harry era el único que pensaba con calma en las tácticas de batalla, y entrenaba como si esperara salir y morir el día después de mañana.

 _Este verano,_ pensó, de repente se apoderó de la inspiración. _El final del semestre está a sólo unas semanas de distancia. Pasará el verano aquí conmigo—no me atrevería a llevarlo a Spinner's End, no con Mortífagos acechando—y tal vez Draco, si eso se puede arreglar con Lucius y Narcissa. Su hermano habrá vuelto con su madre sangresucia. Podemos enseñarle a Harry a divertirse._

Fue realmente horrible lo mucho que le complació ese pensamiento.

—Asegúrate de descansar —fue todo lo que pudo decirle a Harry ahora—. Asegúrate de tomarte un tiempo para relajarte.

Harry parpadeó una vez, y luego su rostro se iluminó. —¡Por supuesto! Porque tengo que descansar y tener una mente relajada para comprender completamente mi entrenamiento —dijo—. Por supuesto, señor. Entiendo. Gracias por el recordatorio —sonrió a Snape y casi rebotó fuera de la oficina.

Snape hizo un gruñido en su garganta y se volvió hacia la pila de libros que había adquirido del Departamento de Familia Mágica y Servicios Infantiles. Los había querido para otro propósito, pero deberían servir a este: enseñarle lo que los niños criados como sangrepura hacían más allá de las danzas y mirarse unos a otros como halcones.

* * *

—Está bien —dijo Connor de repente. Su labio estaba mordido por tratar de mantenerse en silencio frente a las burlas de Draco, y sus mejillas estaban rojas, y sus ojos mostraban que no había dormido lo suficiente últimamente para hacer algo más que desmayarse, por todo lo que estaba fulminando a Harry. Él se recordó una vez más que algunas de esas cosas eran las consecuencias inevitables de tener a su hermano y su mejor amigo en la misma habitación—. Digamos que te _creo_ , y no todos los Slytherins son malvados.

Harry parpadeó y se lamió los labios. Le había estado dando otra clase a Connor por una hora, y romper el entrenamiento de Sirius tan repentinamente no era lo que había esperado. —¿Sí? —dijo.

—¡Entonces dime por qué Salazar Slytherin dejó una Cámara de los Secretos en el medio de la escuela, y un monstruo que podría matar a los estudiantes sangremuggle! —dijo Connor triunfante—. Debe haber sido malvado. En realidad, podía justificar el asesinato de estudiantes y ayudó a _fundar_ la escuela. ¿Por qué alguien que sale de su Casa sería bueno?

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente. —Connor. ¿De _verdad_ piensas así? ¿O tienes un gnomo loco en la cabeza que comienza a gritar cada vez que escuchas la palabra _Slytherin_ en cualquier forma?

Connor se sonrojó aún más, pero dijo: —Responde la pregunta, Harry.

Harry sabía que no debería. Sólo era una hora. Era sólo una demostración del mismo tipo de obstinación que Connor había mostrado antes. Y se había disculpado la última vez. Había venido a la lección sin preguntar esta vez. Había ignorado la mayoría de los insultos de Draco. Estaban progresando.

Pero Harry lo hizo de todos modos, y perdió los estribos.

—Slytherin puede haber sido malvado —espetó, inclinándose hacia adelante. Sintió a Draco saltar y mirarlo en lo que probablemente era excitación. A Harry no le importó—. Pero eso no significa que todos los que salen de su casa sí lo sean. Joder, Connor, ¿no lo _entiendes_? Si realmente crees que el carácter de un Fundador se transmite a todos en su casa, entonces no puedes explicar los Mortífagos de Gryffindor. Porque, ¿cómo podrían ser malvados si Godric Gryffindor fue tan puro y bueno? —a estas alturas ya gritaba, a medio camino a través del aula abandonada, hacia su hermano.

Connor se cruzó de brazos. —No dije que Gryffindor fuera _perfecto_ —dijo—. Pero él estaba bien. Y la mayor parte de la Casa es buena, con sólo algunas manzanas podridas. Pero los Slytherins son todos malvados.

—Eres un gran _idiota —_ Harry sintió que su magia se movía a su alrededor y se acercó a Connor con interés. Trató de reprimirla, pero su temperamento se encendió de nuevo cuando vio a Connor sólo sonriéndole, como si dijera que la pequeña demostración de Harry demostraba su teoría estúpida—. ¡Te di una lista de Slytherins que no eran malvados, y estuviste de acuerdo conmigo!

—No son perfectamente malvados —dijo Connor—. Pero todavía son malvados.

—¡Dijiste que _no_ lo eran!

Connor negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. —Harry, Harry, Harry. Tú no entiendes. Puedes juzgar el carácter _general_ de alguien por su Casa. Eso significa que los Gryffindor son _generalmente_ buenos y los Slytherin _generalmente_ son malvados. Entonces a veces obtienes algunos Gryffindor que vacilan. Sucede.

—Entonces deberías tener a algunos Slytherins que también brillen —dijo Harry. Apenas reconoció su propia voz—. Ese es el resultado de esta supuesta lógica tuya. ¡Dilo, Connor!

—No voy a mentir —dijo Connor, cerrando la cara—. No puedes obligarme.

Harry extendió una mano, y su magia azotó y agarró a Connor, levantándolo del suelo y clavándolo contra la pared. Los ojos de Connor se abrieron rápidamente, pero se mantuvo quieto. Harry se preguntó si creía que sería una buena idea no enojar más a Harry, o si el peso del poder en sus extremidades simplemente no le permitiría moverse.

—No me importa lo que _Sirius_ te haya dicho —dijo Harry—. Sirius no es Merlín. Él ni siquiera es Dumbledore. No tiene razón todo el tiempo, la mitad del tiempo, una cuarta parte del tiempo. _Los Slytherin no son malvados. Los Gryffindor no son buenos_. ¿Qué _diablos_ tengo que decir para contagiarte esto?

La cara de Connor se puso pálida, pero simplemente se quedó allí por largos segundos. Él parecía estar pensando. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y mantuvo la esperanza fuera de la mirada. Tal vez su hermano estaba, después de todo, cambiando de opinión.

Connor lo miró directamente. Y Harry vio el destello de comprensión allí. Connor _sabía_ que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Pero su rostro se cerró de nuevo en el siguiente instante, y comenzó lo que Harry sabía que era una mentira. —Sirius no me dijo nada como eso. Simplemente insinuó, y llegué al entendimiento por mi cuenta. Te dije lo que pienso sobre los Slytherin y los Gryffindor. Esas son mis propias opiniones.

 _Oh, no, no, hermano mío_ , pensó Harry. —Sirius te _dijo_ esas cosas —dijo, y la cara de Connor podría haber estado hecha de leche.

—No lo hizo —dijo, con un trasfondo de desesperación burbujeando en su voz—. Llegué a ellas por mi cuenta. Te lo dije. Soy el estúpido. ¿No es eso lo que siempre piensas de los Gryffindor?

—Yo lo hago —dijo Draco.

—Draco —dijo Harry, su magia se enroscaba a su alrededor como los tentáculos del calamar—. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor y callarte en este momento?

Draco se encogió de hombros y se calló. Eso no atenuó la expresión de disfrute en su rostro cuando vio a Connor sostenerse en el aire, pero Harry supuso que no podía pedirle que dejara de sonreír.

Harry se volvió hacia Connor. _Debería haber sospechado esto antes. Connor nunca es tan terco por su cuenta. Él es tan terco cuando protege a alguien…_

_Tanto como yo._

—Connor —dijo—, prometo que no voy a herir a Sirius. Sólo dime lo que te dijo. Y dime por qué crees que lo lastimaré —agregó.

—No —dijo Connor, y estaba sudando, sus ojos vidriosos y salvajes. Harry lo sintió esforzarse contra el peso de la magia en sus extremidades, y ahora era obvio que no podía moverse—. Me lo _dijo_. Y eso… —cerró bruscamente la boca.

—Connor-

— _¡No!_

La magia sin varita de Connor luchó contra la suya, y Harry sabía que no podría retener a su hermano mucho más sin dañarlo. Él relajó su agarre, y Connor se deslizó suavemente por la pared y aterrizó sobre sus pies. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta, sus ojos en Harry mientras lo abría.

—Iré con Dumbledore —dijo—. Voy a decirle lo que hiciste. Él no me obligará a tener lecciones contigo ahora.

Salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Harry se relajó gradualmente y miró a Draco. La cara de Draco estaba en algún lugar entre presumida y preocupada.

—Eso fue bien —dijo, cuando captó la mirada de Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Un mal efecto secundario de la Noche de Walpurgis era que veía a Connor desde más lejos que nunca. Siguió viendo cada vez más las fallas de su hermano: la terquedad, la confianza ciega en todos los que eran Gryffindor a menos que “se volvieran contra él” como Hermione, la negativa a disculparse o admitir que estaba equivocado incluso cuando sabía que lo estaba y el apego a su propio estatus como el Chico-Que-Vivió.

Se sintió incómodo con eso toda la semana, pero por primera vez, la idea realmente se formó en su mente, en muchas palabras:

_Si Connor es el Chico-Que-Vivió, entonces Voldemort ya ganó._

* * *

—Ve a la _cama_ , Harry —dijo Hermione, deteniéndose detrás de él en la biblioteca.

Harry parpadeó y levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Él frunció el ceño. —Escucha tus propios consejos —dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la enorme pila de libros en sus brazos.

—Me voy a la cama —Hermione replicó—. Sólo tengo un poco de lectura ligera que hacer primero. Pero pareces medio dormido de pie, Harry.

—Estoy sentado.

— _Harry._

Harry se frotó la cara. Era cierto que estaba cansado, y si uno de los otros Slytherin hubiera estado con él, lo habrían empujado, pinchado e insultado para que se fuera a la cama. Pero había creado una ilusión de sí mismo y la había dejado en la sala común nuevamente. Simplemente tenía que tener algo de tiempo para investigar la red fénix y probar otros métodos para sacarla de la cabeza de Peter. Draco, Millicent y el resto parecían pensar que debido a que Dumbledore había detenido las lecciones de Connor durante una semana para “refrescar la mente de todos” y descubrir por qué Connor había pensado que Harry lastimaría a Sirius, Harry tendría más tiempo para descansar. Harry lo sabía mejor. Él quería usar el tiempo para cosas _productivas_.

Por otro lado, si estaba lo suficientemente cansado, probablemente echaría de menos algo vital en los libros.

—Sólo una hora más, Hermione —murmuró—. Por favor.

Hermione suspiró, negó con la cabeza y salió de la biblioteca. Harry volvió a sumergirse en el libro. Era uno más general, que contenía pistas sobre Oclumancia y Legeremancia, así como redes mentales. Si Snape o Draco vinieran y lo regañaran por leerlo, Harry podría decir que sólo estaba tratando de entender sus propios pensamientos.

Pasó la página, el texto borrándose ante sus ojos, y se quitó las gafas. Seguramente el texto no se estaba borrando porque estaba _cansado_. Eso era tonto. Aún no había alcanzado la etapa de agotamiento, donde todavía se sentía como un trapo mojado, y ese era el momento en que le ardían los ojos. Era sólo una mancha en sus lentes. Los envolvió y frotó en su camisa, luego los volvió a poner y miró la página.

> _… mito común que la Legeremancia se puede usar de esta manera, así como es un mito común que el Hechizo de Fortaleza del Alma se puede usar en un niño…_

Harry se sentó derecho, su corazón latía con fuerza. De repente ya no estaba cansado. Se inclinó hacia adelante y leyó el pasaje tres veces, hasta que estuvo absolutamente seguro de que estaba viendo lo que creía haber visto.

> _Es un mito común que la Legeremancia se puede usar de esta manera, así como es un mito común que el Hechizo de Fortaleza del Alma se puede usar en un niño. En verdad, la Legeremancia en una persona verdaderamente inconsciente es imposible, aunque a veces se puede usar con aquellos que han entrado en coma por causas mágicas. En el caso de la inconsciencia ordinaria, sin embargo, los pensamientos se cierran y están demasiado deformados para que los Legeremantes puedan decir lo que son. Ella se encontrará atrapada en una red de sueños, y es probable que tropiece a menos que tenga experiencia en una de las artes de lectura de sueños._
> 
> _Del mismo modo, el Hechizo de Fortaleza del Alma, comúnmente utilizado para probar la fuerza del personaje que puede permitirle a una persona soportar una determinada tarea específica, no se puede usar con éxito en ningún niño menor de doce años, y ha habido argumentos para no usarlo en alguien más joven que quince. La personalidad de un niño es demasiado vaga, llena de pensamientos e influencias a la deriva que el hechizo no puede reconocer. A veces, devolverá una respuesta falsa. Muy a menudo, el hechizo simplemente no funciona._

Harry se reclinó y miró al techo, atrapando el libro automáticamente cuando intentó deslizarse de la mesa. No quería que golpeara y alertara a Madame Pince de que todavía estaba allí.

Peter había afirmado que Dumbledore había usado el Hechizo de Fortaleza del Alma sobre Harry y Connor antes de que Peter se hiciera cargo del sacrificio de Sirius, y determinó por su respuesta que Harry podría soportar ser el sacrificio más que su hermano. Según este libro, eso era imposible, ya que Harry y Connor aún no habían cumplido los dos años.

Entonces Harry se quedó con dos posibilidades, ninguna de las cuales le gustaba.

Primero, que el hechizo había arrojado una respuesta falsa, y Harry no era realmente más fuerte de lo que era Connor, o, en el caso de la pregunta que había hecho Dumbledore, en realidad no era un sacrificio.

Harry retrocedió rápidamente lejos del abismo que podía sentir abriéndose en sus pensamientos con esa respuesta, y miró el segundo.

La segunda era que Peter había estado mintiendo.

 _¿Pero por qué?_ Harry pensó, cerrando los ojos. _¿Qué ganaría con eso?_

Él resopló para sí mismo un momento después. _¿Puedes preguntar? Mi creencia, mi confianza. Es un prisionero de Azkaban que escapó, Harry, y uno que me dijeron toda mi vida que era malvado. Tenía que tener algo que decirme para hacerme confiar en él._

Eso no significaba que todo lo que le había dicho a Harry fuera falso, por supuesto. Pero sí envió un escalofrío de inquietud a través de la mente de Harry.

Él respiró hondo y se levantó. Todo lo demás en la historia de Peter había sonado cierto; Dumbledore ciertamente no lo había negado. Y Peter había arriesgado su vida por Harry varias veces. Hasta que Harry encontrara otra prueba, no se permitiría pensar que Peter era un mentiroso.

Pero eso significaba que necesitaba enfrentar la otra posibilidad: que el hechizo había arrojado una respuesta falsa.

La sospecha corrió por su mente como un crujido irregular, y se unió a sus pensamientos sobre Connor a principios de semana. Harry se estremeció una vez, y luego lanzó un Encantamiento de Desilusión sobre sí mismo para poder pasar junto a Madame Pince.

Tenía que ver a Snape, de inmediato.

* * *

Snape gimió cuando un fuerte golpe resonó en la puerta de su oficina. Que alguien lo estuviera molestando cerca de—echó un vistazo a su reloj—las once por la noche, era de locos. Y sabía que no podía ser Harry, porque había comprobado a Harry hace media hora y lo había encontrado pacíficamente dormido en su cama.

Snape gritó. —Entre —preparado para que fuera Dumbledore con la noticia de alguna emergencia, o Minerva queriendo discutir la escaramuza Slytherin-Gryffindor que había sucedido antes en el Gran Comedor, evolucionando a una lucha de comida en toda regla.

Era Harry, haciéndose visible mientras abría la puerta. Por su cara, no había estado en la cama en absoluto. Snape descubrió que no estaba demasiado cansado como para sentir rabia.

—¿Qué has hecho? —siseó, levantándose desde detrás de su escritorio—. Si me dices que hiciste otra ilusión de ti mismo-

—Hice otra ilusión de mí mismo —dijo Harry.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, reflexionando si estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para prohibirle a Harry jugar en el partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff este fin de semana. Podría costarles la Copa de Quidditch si lo hiciera, pero Harry seguramente sabría cuán serio Snape tomaba su crimen.

—Pero no tenemos _tiempo_ para eso en este momento —dijo Harry, y dio un paso adelante. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, el rostro pálido, y cuando giró la cabeza, su flequillo se movió hacia un lado lo suficiente para que Snape viera que la cicatriz del relámpago en su rostro era brillante—. Acabo de descubrir algo que me hizo preocuparme.

Snape dejó que su ira se retirara al fondo de su mente, dentro de uno de los charcos de mercurio que usualmente usaba para contener su magia. Hizo un gesto a Harry con una silla y se sentó frente a él. No había olvidado el castigo de Harry, pero podía esperar, y ser aún más devastador cuando su pupilo se hubiera olvidado de eso.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

Harry tragó saliva. —Descubrí, o lo oí, de Peter que Dumbledore lanzó el Hechizo de Fortaleza del Alma sobre mí y Connor cuando éramos bebés, y así fue como supo quién sería el mejor sacrificio. Así fue cómo él supo con certeza que Connor sería el Chico-Que-Vivió, también. Yo era el alma más fuerte y no me rendiría si me pidieran que protegiera a mi hermano.

—Eso es imposible —interrumpió Snape, incapaz de guardar silencio por más tiempo—. El Hechizo de Fortaleza del Alma no funciona en bebés.

—Lo sé —susurró Harry—. Lo acabo de leer —Snape reprimió el impulso de decir algo sobre Slytherins que no sólo le mentían a su Jefe de Casa acerca de dónde habían estado en la noche, sino que también usaban ese tiempo para leer más de lo necesario—. Pero, Profesor Snape, eso significa algunas cosas —tomó una respiración profunda, arrastrando los pies, y pasó una mano temblorosa por su cabello—. Peter estaba mintiendo, tal vez, y si es así, no creo que deba estar a solas con él.

—Nunca pensé que deberías —Snape no pudo resistirse a señalar.

Harry asintió distraído. —O Dumbledore mintió sobre lanzar el hechizo —susurró—. O el hechizo arrojó un resultado falso. Y si alguna de esas dos cosas es verdad, entonces… —se detuvo y miró más allá de Snape.

Snape siguió el curso de su mente con bastante facilidad. Dos saltos y un salto, y uno estaba allí.

_Dumbledore no tenía ninguna garantía, aparte de la profecía, de que Connor y Harry debían interpretar los papeles que él dijo que tenían._

_Nadie había estado en el Valle de Godric la noche del ataque, excepto Voldemort, a quien ciertamente no podían preguntar._

_Eso significaba que Harry podría, posiblemente, ser el Chico-Que-Vivió._

Snape vio que la cara de su pupilo se volvía cada vez más pálida, y reprimió su triunfo. Harry no entendería una sonrisa ahora. —¿Qué te hace pensar esto? —preguntó—. Seguramente una mentira no es suficiente para derribar algo en lo que has creído en toda tu vida consciente.

—Porque —dijo Harry, y se atragantó por un momento. Luego levantó la vista—. Porque Connor es un idiota.

Snape se dijo a sí mismo que podría sonreír más tarde, y sólo asintió gravemente, implorando a Harry que continuara.

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse frente a la silla. —Porque él no es mágicamente poderoso —dijo—. Oh, sé que el Chico-Que-Vivió no va a matar a Voldemort de esa manera, pero por el momento, no veo cómo podría sobrevivir a un duelo con él lo suficiente como para matarlo de otra manera. He probado su poder, y es más fuerte cuando está más frenético, lo cual no va a funcionar en una batalla. Y tampoco es muy compasivo. Él exige lealtad absoluta y amor de los demás, pero si hacen algo que él considera una traición, los ataca sin más remordimientos. Él no _perdona._ No piensa en el futuro. No está interesado en hacer todo tipo de cosas, como aprender historia y las danzas sangrepura que lo convertirían en un mejor Chico-Que-Vivió —Harry se giró y miró de reojo a Snape—. Él no _ama_ a la gente muy a menudo.

La sonrisa no se contuvo. Snape sólo estaba agradecido de que Harry estuviera demasiado distraído como para tomarlo como algo personal. —¿Y por eso…? —preguntó.

—Por eso —murmuró Harry—, no sé cómo _podría_ ser alguien cuya inocencia y pureza sean esenciales para derrocar a Voldemort. Yo fui el sacrificio para asegurarme de que se mantuviera puro, pero aparentemente ya había impurezas de todo tipo —se rió, y fue la risa que Snape siempre esperó nunca más volver a escuchar.

—Seguramente no te culpas por eso —dijo Snape.

Harry lo miró extrañado. —Por supuesto no. Ni siquiera yo puedo ser responsable de lo que se mezcló con su personaje cuando tuvo la educación más feliz y pacífica que pudimos concebir —suspiró—. Debería haberle dicho la verdad, sí, y desearía saber cuánto lo amo, pero no creo que eso necesariamente lo hubiera hecho más amoroso. Durante toda su vida ha sabido que es el Chico-Que-Vivió y en los últimos años, que tendrá que trabajar más, y todavía no lo hace.

Snape asintió, y sintió que el triunfo lo irradiaba. —¿Y qué otras señales hay? —preguntó. Podía entregárselas a Harry, pero sabía que Harry aprendía mejor cuando las descubría por sí mismo. Además, eso le dificultaría esconderse de ellas más tarde, si comenzaba a lamentarse de haber pensado alguna vez esto.

Harry suspiró y movió su flequillo a propósito esta vez, para tocar su cicatriz. —Esto sangra —dijo—. Y tengo sueños proféticos que de alguna manera están conectados con Voldemort, creo —agregó—. Nunca supe de qué se trataban los sueños que estaba teniendo este año. Pero soñé con Quirrell. Y Tom… Tom Riddle dijo que había una conexión entre nosotros —Harry cerró los ojos—. Siempre pensé que significaba que tenía un vínculo con mi hermano, y Riddle estaba conectado a mí a través de _su_ conexión con Connor. Pero… tal vez no.

Snape se aclaró la garganta. Él tenía un poco de información para ofrecer, algo que Harry no podría haber sabido. —Hay una persona que podría decirte la verdad, Harry.

—¿Quién? —Harry susurró, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Pettigrew —dijo Snape—. Dumbledore me dijo una vez que había dos personas que podrían habernos dicho con certeza lo que sucedió cuando el Señor Oscuro te atacó: el propio Señor Oscuro y Pettigrew, que estaba con él. En el momento en que Dumbledore me dijo esto, afirmó que Pettigrew estaba loco, y que esa locura aumentaba cada año que pasaba. Pero eso obviamente no es cierto.

Harry se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Luego susurró: —Por supuesto. Él me dijo eso una vez antes. Pero creo que él asumió que ya sabía lo que sucedió, que sabía que podría haber sido… podría haber derrotado a Voldemort y no me importó, ya que estaba bajo la influencia de la red fénix —se estremeció y se abrazó—. ¿Pero cómo puedo saber con certeza que está diciendo la verdad? Podría haber estado mintiendo sobre el Hechizo de Fortaleza del Alma. No sé si puedo confiar en cualquier cosa que él diga —vaciló por un largo momento—. Y él me dijo que la red fénix que Dumbledore había lanzado sobre él estaba tratando de regresar. Eso podría hacerlo aún más indigno de confianza.

—Haz lo que puedas para reunirte con él en un entorno en el que los pueda atender —sugirió Snape—. Este fin de semana, tal vez. Soy un Legeremante. Debería poder decirte con certeza si está mintiendo.

—¿Y quitar su red fénix? —Harry lo miró con esperanza.

Snape apretó los dientes. _¿Cuándo “defender a Harry” se convirtió en “ayudar a los amigos de Harry”?_ Pero sabía que eso haría feliz a Harry y aliviaba cualquier preocupación que tuviera al ir a la reunión, así que asintió. —Si se trata de eso —dijo.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —Harry abruptamente se lanzó hacia adelante y atrapó a Snape por la cintura en un abrazo espontáneo. Se retiró antes de que Snape pudiera decir algo al respecto, y le sonrió—. Me siento mucho mejor acerca de que todos estén potencialmente equivocados sobre Connor, ahora —anunció.

Snape atrapó sus ojos. —Eso espero —dijo—. Hace dos años que pienso que eras el verdadero Chico-Que-Vivió, Harry —lo vio hacer una mueca de dolor, y se dio cuenta de que su pupilo no había usado el título para referirse a sí mismo—. Y espero por el bien del mundo mágico que lo seas. Estamos condenados si ese idiota es el que nos lidera.

Harry se rio suavemente de él y salió de la habitación. Cinco minutos pasaron, en los cuales Snape se deleitó con su triunfo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había logrado asignar un castigo a Harry por dejar una ilusión de sí mismo dormido en Slytherin, y sus maldiciones sacudieron las paredes.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente y dejó escapar un largo y lento respiro, obligándose a relajarse. Todo había ido bien. Se había deslizado de vuelta a Slytherin y había entrado en su cama, tomando el lugar de su ilusión, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de que había desaparecido. Y entonces realmente se había quedado dormido. Odiaría arruinar eso al gritar ahora, sólo porque había tenido el sueño de un círculo de figuras oscuras cerrándose a su alrededor otra vez.

Levantó su mano hacia su cicatriz, y sintió que sangraba. Suspiró y se sentó, mirando la sangre a la débil luz de las dormidas plumas de Fawkes.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar acerca de sus sueños y su cicatriz, si…

Harry dejó escapar otro suspiro y se dejó caer. Todavía había cosas que su nueva interpretación no explicaba, por supuesto, como por qué Connor tenía una cicatriz en forma de corazón si realmente no había jugado ningún papel en la derrota de Voldemort, pero pensó que estaba cerca de obtener respuestas definitivas, y eso lo animó.

Cerró los ojos e intentó descubrir qué significaba el sueño. Su cicatriz le dolía demasiado como para volver a dormirse de inmediato.

_Mortífagos._

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe, y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. Ese pensamiento no había sido el suyo. Había sido otra voz en su cabeza, baja y triste y definitivamente masculina. Harry pensó que debería reconocer otras voces en su cabeza, después de tener a Sylarana y Tom Riddle allí.

 _¿Quién eres tú?_ Él cuidadosamente formó y echó el pensamiento.

La respuesta llegó de inmediato, en algún lugar desde el fondo de su mente. _No recuerdo eso. Nunca recuerdo. Pero sé con lo que estás soñando. Mortífagos. Están libres, ¿verdad?_ La voz era melancólica.

Harry negó con la cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro. Se esforzó por tener una visión, como siempre lo había hecho con Tom Riddle, pero no podía ver nada, sólo oscuridad absoluta. Al menos eso hizo que fuera más fácil concentrarse en la voz. _Lo están. ¿Pero por qué crees que las figuras en mi sueño son Mortífagos?_

 _Puedo sentirlos,_ dijo la voz. _Puedo sentir a cualquiera con una conexión con Voldemort. Creo que fui suyo, una vez. ¿O él? Tal vez. No lo sé. Pero me doy la vuelta y miro a través de los ojos de las personas de vez en cuando, personas que tienen una conexión con Voldemort. Tú. Snape. Tu hermano. Pettigrew._

Harry se estremeció. Eso era más que aterrador, que alguien hubiera estado mirando a través de sus ojos y compartiendo sus recuerdos y que él no hubiera sabido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

_Meses._

_¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de eso?_

_No puedo decirte eso._ La voz estaba triste de nuevo. _Los recuerdos se han ido._

Harry tragó saliva. _¿Estás seguro de que no puedes decirme quién eres? ¿No puedes recordar tu nombre o cualquier otra cosa que me permita identificarte?_

 _¡Oh!_ La voz sonó encantada por primera vez. _Hay una cosa. No puedo decírtelo, pero puedo mostrarte._

El dolor estalló bruscamente en la cicatriz de Harry, luego en sus manos, luego en sus pies y luego en todo su cuerpo. Se retorció mientras corría como fuego por sus costados. Esto era peor que el _Crucio_ , peor que su sueño en febrero de la rata y el perro.

Fawkes comenzó a trinar con urgencia. Sintió que las manos lo sacudían, pero no pudo responder. Tanto dolor le recorrió que no pudo abrir la mandíbula. Escuchó gritos distantes, uno de su nombre y uno de “¡Busca a Snape!”

El dolor volvió el mundo detrás de sus ojos rojo, y luego amarillo, y luego azul, lentamente floreciendo en negro.


	43. Serie de enredos

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 37: Serie de enredos**  

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Podía sentir sus hombros doloridos primero, antes de su cabeza, antes de su cicatriz. Pensó que era extraño, pero no trató de rodarlos o estirarlos, como podría haber sido su primera acción al despertar de otra manera. Volvió la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado y vio la penumbra de la enfermería a su alrededor. Estaba tumbado en una cama, y Snape estaba dormido en una silla al lado, luciendo incómodo. Harry se preguntó si la incomodidad provenía de la posición o la preocupación real sobre él, y luego dejó esa línea de pensamiento como potencialmente demasiado incómoda para él a su vez.

_Lo siento._

Harry logró sofocar su jadeo a tiempo, lo que le complació. Deja que Snape duerma. _¿Qué quieres decir?_ susurró, preguntándose si los pensamientos que eran demasiado fuertes o demasiado deliberadamente formados podrían despertar a un Oclumante.

 _Dije que te mostraría alguna clave de mi identidad,_ murmuró la voz. _En cambio, te lastimé. El dolor fue lo que sentí en el pasado, pero eso no significa que debería haberte lastimado._

Harry extendió la mano y se tocó la frente, pero aun así, su cicatriz no quiso doler. Se preguntó por qué, dada la conexión de la voz con Voldemort.

 _No lo sé,_ explicó la voz. _Te lo dije, no puedo…_

 _Recordar cualquier cosa sobre quién eras, lo sé,_ Harry terminó con un suspiro de cansancio.

La voz gimoteaba en su cabeza, sonando como Connor cuando acababa de meterse en problemas y corría el peligro de ser enviado a la cama sin cenar. _Lo siento._

Disculpa aceptada, dijo Harry, porque de lo contrario, sentía que esto podría continuar para siempre. _Pero por favor dime si recuerdas algo. Entonces, tal vez podamos devolver tu voz a tu propia mente, y detener tu propio sufrimiento como el de otras personas_.

 _¿Harías eso por mí?_ La voz sonaba cautelosa y complacida.

 _Por supuesto,_ dijo Harry. _Puedes compartir mis recuerdos. Debes haber visto que quisiera volver a ponerte en tu propio cuerpo._

_Oh, sí. Eres compasivo de esa manera. Lo sie-_

Snape eligió ese momento para moverse y despertarse. Miró a Harry directamente a los ojos, y su rostro se tensó.

 _Puedo decirte lo que está pensando,_ le ofreció la voz con aire de suficiencia. _¿Quieres saber lo que está pensando?_

 _No, en particular,_ Harry respondió de inmediato. Demasiado tarde; tenía la sensación de que la voz ya se había alejado de su mente como una telaraña. No sabía dónde había ido, probablemente a la mente de Snape, pero esperaba que no volviera y transmitiera los pensamientos que encontraba allí.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Snape en voz baja—. Has estado inconsciente por más de una semana, Harry. Hoy es viernes por la noche. Será… —agitó su varita mágica, conjuró un reloj en el aire y lo estudió por un momento—, sábado por la mañana en dos horas.

Harry negó con la cabeza, incluso mientras probaba sus músculos doloridos y los encontraba lo suficientemente débiles para lo que Snape dijo que era verdad. —Hay una voz en mi cabeza —dijo—. Algo que habla sobre una conexión con Voldemort, y poder leer los pensamientos de las personas que tienen una conexión con Voldemort. Dijo que no podía recordar quién era, así que le pedí que me diera una pista, y me mostró. Dolor —agregó, sólo en caso de que Snape no entendiera lo que quería decir.

El aliento de Snape siseó como si Harry lo hubiera golpeado en el plexo solar. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y apretó sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry. —Usa tu Oclumancia —exigió—. Expúlsalo.

 _No funciona de esa manera,_ dijo la voz con aire de suficiencia, regresando a su mente. _Puedes decirle eso. Vengo a través de tu cicatriz, y a través de su Marca Tenebrosa. A menos que puedas borrarlas, entonces puedo seguir hablando contigo. ¿Sabías que el mal hábito de Snape era que solía morderse las uñas de los pies?_

Harry intentó reírse y sentir nauseas al mismo tiempo, y terminó ahogándose. Snape lo sacudió para que prestara atención. Harry levantó la vista y negó con la cabeza. —Él dice que no se puede hacer. La conexión con Voldemort es mi cicatriz, o tu Marca Tenebrosa, y no hay forma de cerrar eso.

Snape frunció sus labios alrededor de otro silbido. Luego dijo: —Descubriremos una forma. No tendré a alguien en tu cabeza que te lastime. No otra vez.

 _¡Eso fue sólo una vez!_ La voz estaba indignada ahora. _Pensarías que él confiaría en ti ahora._

 _Desearía que te marcharas y te calles,_ Harry pensó con cansancio.

La voz le dio un sonido que Harry pensó que era el equivalente a sacar la lengua, y entonces la sensación de otra persona en su mente se fue de nuevo. Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. No estaba seguro de lo que pensaba de todo _eso_. Tal vez la voz se había desquiciado por todo el dolor que había sufrido, o, mejor dicho, su dueño se había desquiciado por todo el dolor que _él_ había sufrido. Eso explicaría la ridícula mezcla de sufrimiento, disculpas y burlas infantiles.

 _Otra persona insensata en mi cabeza,_ pensó Harry, mientras cerraba los ojos. _Qué maravilloso._

—Encontraremos una manera de vencer esto —susurró Snape, acariciando su cabello lejos de su frente—. Te lo prometo, Harry. No te veré sufrir más de lo que ya lo has hecho. Lo que pueda hacer para protegerte de un daño, lo haré.

Harry sonrió a pesar de su deseo inmediato de responder que él era quien protegía, no Snape. Se dejó dormir y escuchó a medias los ecos de la voz.

No regresó.

* * *

Cuando despertó, Draco estaba allí y frunciéndole el ceño.

—Eres un estúpido —acusó a Harry.

Harry logró levantar sus cejas. —¿En serio? —por la luz que lo rodeaba, supuso que era sábado por la mañana, y eso parecía más seguro por la falta de sonidos en los pasillos y el humeante cuenco de avena cocida que había junto a la cama, aunque realmente había el mismo desayuno en la enfermería todas las mañanas, ahora que lo pensaba. Madame Pomfrey no parecía confiar en que sus pacientes consumieran algo más fuerte que papilla. Con la ayuda de Draco, Harry logró sentarse y maniobrar la bandeja sobre su regazo. Comenzó a comer, y suspiró de alivio cuando descubrió que podía agarrar y levantar la cuchara. Que alguien más lo alimentara era lo último en humillación en lo que a él se refería.

—Sí —dijo Draco, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando a Harry hacia abajo—. Confía en ti para _hablar_ con alguien que simplemente se pasea por tu cabeza y empieza a decirte que llegó a través de tu conexión con el Señor Oscuro —tuvo el sentido de decir lo último en voz baja, al menos, y con ansiosas miradas a la puerta para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie allí primero—. Snape me contó lo que pasó. Honestamente, Harry. ¿Por qué no viniste y me despertaste? ¿Por qué exigiste pistas sobre su identidad?

Harry parpadeó hacia él. —Porque ya estabas dormido, y yo quería saber quién era. ¿No hubieras hecho exactamente lo mismo, Draco?

—Hubiera gritado que alguien estaba usando _Avada Kedavra_ conmigo, eso es lo que habría hecho —dijo Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza y bebió de nuevo la papilla. —Sí —dijo—. Somos dos personas muy diferentes, Draco.

—Sí —repitió Draco, sentándose en su silla y mirando a Harry con ojos oscuros—. Soy sensato, y tú eres estúpido.

Harry se rio entre dientes, lo que sólo hizo que Draco frunciera el ceño con más fuerza. —¿Quién ganó el partido de Quidditch? —preguntó, sabiendo que habría tenido lugar el primer sábado que estuvo inconsciente.

La mirada de Draco esta vez fue larga y lenta. —Nosotros, Harry —dijo, como si hablara con un niño de primer año—. Honestamente. Era _Hufflepuff_. El único que vale nada en ese equipo es Diggory, y no estaba volando tan bien. Cogimos la Snitch después de sólo una hora, y tenemos la Copa de Quidditch a menos que Gryffindor o Ravenclaw logren sacarse seiscientos puntos de sus culos en el siguiente juego —asintió con la cabeza, luciendo satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Bien, bien —dijo Harry—. ¿Y las clases?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Fue lo mismo que siempre. El Profesor Lupin nos va a enseñar los vampiros a continuación —el júbilo en su voz hizo sospechar a Harry que esa sería probablemente la lección favorita de Draco—. Snape nos está haciendo preparar una poción con la que no tendrás ningún problema, por supuesto, y Longbottom hizo explotar su caldero —Hizo una pausa, arrugó la frente—. Y Lunática-

—Luna, Draco-

—… vino y te dejó esto —Draco levantó un collar grueso con plumas de cisne y briznas de hierba—. Debería hacer algo para protegerte contra la invasión de Wrackspurt que estás sufriendo —era obvio que Draco estaba tratando de evitar reírse. Harry lo ignoró. El regalo de Luna era sincero, y siempre usaba los collares por al menos un corto tiempo, hasta que la cuerda se desenredaba o muchos de los objetos se caían y se perdían. Ahora se lo colgó del cuello, complacido de notar que sus manos no temblaban.

—Tendré que darle las gracias —murmuró, y luego miró a Draco—. ¿Ha decidido Dumbledore qué hacer con las lecciones de mi hermano? ¿O ha hecho algún progreso al descubrir quién puso esas arañas en nuestra habitación?

—No a los dos —Draco podría soportar un bufido que haría a un thestral orgulloso cuando quisiera, pensó Harry—. Idiota. Si él simplemente usara algunos hechizos para leer la mente, de la manera que sabes que podría, entonces probablemente tendría las respuestas a ambas preguntas en muy poco tiempo.

—No va a hacer eso, Draco —dijo Harry, y terminó la papilla. Draco volvió a dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa sin pedirle ayuda.

—¿Por qué no? —exigió Draco, mientras abollaba la almohada de Harry sin que se lo pidieran. Harry refrenó un comentario sobre que era una Madame Pomfrey en entrenamiento que probablemente haría que lo golpeara—. Él compele a la gente todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué es esto diferente?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, pero debe tener sus razones para no hacerlo —cerró los ojos. El sueño estaba cerca, y sonaba cada vez más tentador cuanto más pensaba en ello.

—Simplemente perdonas a todos con demasiada facilidad, Harry —murmuró Draco, pero parecía más afectuoso que desesperado. Harry estaba seguro de sentir un suave toque en su cicatriz justo antes de que el sueño lo reclamara.

* * *

Harry se apoyó en la pared del pasillo del primer piso y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Después de que había almorzado en la enfermería y demostrado que podía caminar por la habitación sin perder el paso, Madame Pomfrey aceptó a regañadientes dejarlo regresar a la sala común de Slytherin. Se había ofrecido para escoltarlo, o llamar a uno de los Slytherin para que lo escoltara, pero Harry se había negado amablemente a ambas. Tenía que hacerlo por su cuenta, o tendría que dudar de cuánto se había recuperado.

 _Tal vez esta no era una buena idea después de todo_ , pensó, mientras el mundo bailaba a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos y sacudió bien la cabeza, con la esperanza de que eso lo curara.

—Harry.

Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente. No había escuchado esa voz en semanas, al menos dirigiéndose a él. Se enderezó tanto como pudo y tiró de su magia a su alrededor con cautelosa defensa. Respondió de inmediato. Por débil que pudiera estar en su cuerpo, era fuerte, y se había aburrido, sospechó Harry, durante la semana en que no la había usado. Ahora gruñía, baja y ansiosa, en su cabeza.

Sirius salió de las sombras y se quedó mirándolo, sonriendo débilmente.

Harry parpadeó. No había prestado tanta atención a Sirius en mucho tiempo, y se sorprendió al ver cuán mejor lucía. Las sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos habían desaparecido, y tenía un toque de color en sus mejillas que no había estado allí antes. Su pelo estaba recortado de la maraña desordenada hasta los hombros que había sido. También esperó sin esfuerzo a que Harry lo reconociera, donde antes habría estado nervioso y podría, pensó Harry, haber usado la compulsión.

—Sirius —dijo finalmente. Era todo lo que quería dar, pero parecía ser suficiente para su padrino, quien asintió y dejó que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

—Escucha, Harry —dijo—. Quise disculparme por ser un completo idiota a principios de año.

Harry lo miró y perdió la voz. Cuando la encontró de nuevo, fue para decir: —¿Llamas el tratar de matarme, y atacar a Snape, y verter tu marca de veneno en los oídos de Connor, simplemente _ser un completo idiota_?

—Podría usar un término más fuerte, pero no sabía si querrías escuchar un lenguaje como ese de tu querido padrino —dijo Sirius. Su sonrisa se volvió autocrítica—. No espero que me perdones. Perdonas a casi todos, lo sé, pero también sé que crucé la línea —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo quería que escucharas la disculpa y decidieras si querías aceptarla o no. Hablaré con Connor, tan pronto como Dumbledore me permita tener contacto con él… —puso los ojos en blanco para mostrar que podía tomar y apreciaba el chiste—, y me disculparé con él, también. Es doloroso que esto haya durado tanto como lo ha hecho —asintió con la cabeza hacia Harry y se volvió, como si fuera a caminar por el pasillo.

—¡Espera! —Harry lo llamó.

Sirius se giró y enarcó las cejas, esperando.

—¿Qué te hizo decidir disculparte? —demandó Harry, alejándose un paso de la pared. Tal vez el shock le daba fuerzas, pero esta vez no creía que se derrumbaría. Y se sentía débil estar apoyado en las piedras, y lo último que quería hacer era mostrar debilidad a Sirius—. Esto salió de la nada. Un relámpago —los labios de Sirius se crisparon, y sus ojos se dirigieron a la cicatriz de Harry, pero él no dijo nada. Harry siguió adelante—. ¿Por qué ahora, y no antes?

Sirius parpadeó y sacó el adorno dorado que colgaba alrededor de su cuello. Harry lo miró con dureza. Era redondo, salpicado de rubíes y pequeñas cadenas doradas que conducían a una principal que rodeaba el cuello de Sirius. Harry podía sentir la canción de poderosa magia a su alrededor. Por supuesto, Dumbledore lo había hecho para Sirius, y sólo Dumbledore en Hogwarts tenía magia tan poderosa.

—Esto —dijo Sirius con cariño, con respecto a la cosa como si fuera un regalo de Navidad—. Esto finalmente calmó mis pensamientos, y me dio la ayuda que debería haber pedido desde hace mucho tiempo —levantó la vista y le guiñó un ojo a Harry—. Pero tu pobre padrino era demasiado terco, y pensó que podía manejar todo por sí mismo. Me ha devuelto lentamente. Primero podría controlar mi comportamiento, luego podría dejar de sentir el impulso de hacer cosas como atacar o maldecir a Snape, y luego podría controlar mis palabras. Y ahora he visto que siempre he estado equivocado —se encogió de hombros cuando la mirada de Harry se agudizó—. Como dije, no espero que me perdones. Pero la opción está allí —se giró como si fuera a alejarse.

—¡Espera! —Harry dijo otra vez, y nuevamente Sirius se giró y esperó pacientemente. Harry tuvo que pensar qué pregunta quería hacer. Su mente estaba llena de confusión e insistencia en que esta reconciliación no podía ser cierta, que era demasiado fácil—. ¿Cómo funciona? —era la única pregunta que podía hacer sin sonar grosero.

—Ordena —dijo Sirius feliz—. Atrapa mis pensamientos caóticos cuando se salen de control, y los devuelve a patrones que hacen lo que yo les digo. Tengo que pensar en las consecuencias, que es algo que casi nunca he hecho antes. Eso significa que ya no puedo jugar bromas —hizo una mueca—. Pero preferiría estar cuerdo que lo contrario.

Harry asintió. Supuso que algo así funcionaría, aunque como nunca había sabido lo trastornado que estaba Sirius, nunca había estado seguro de cuán poderoso Dumbledore necesitaría dar un correctivo. —¿Y realmente quieres continuar siendo mi padrino? —preguntó.

Sirius parpadeó lentamente. —Eso no es algo de lo que voluntariamente me rendiría, Harry —dijo, un toque de reprobación al ingresar su voz por primera vez—. Dije que sería tu padrino el día que naciste, y siempre lo seré. Lamentablemente, siempre y cuando no me perdones. Felizmente, si lo haces.

Harry miró de nuevo. Quería permitirse aceptar esto, realmente lo quería, pero recordó cómo Sirius se había disculpado y luego había cambiado de opinión. Había demasiadas posibilidades de que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo.

—Tendrá que ser lamentablemente, por ahora —dijo.

Sirius asintió. —No esperaba menos —se encogió de hombros—. Pero dime si alguna vez quieres hablar otra vez, Harry —se alejó esta vez, y Harry lo dejó ir, con dignidad. Él favoreció ligeramente su lado izquierdo, pensó Harry, pero eso podría ser el resultado de una lesión de escoba mientras ayudaba a arbitrar el último partido de Quidditch. Harry había estado inconsciente, y no le había preguntado eso a Draco, no es que Draco hubiera considerado algo así que valga la pena informar.

 _Me estoy perdiendo muchísimo con Sirius,_ pensó Harry, y por primera vez en meses, se arrepintió.

Se volvió y siguió su curso de regreso a las mazmorras, en un estado mental más sobrio y reflexivo que el que había estado desde su despertar.

* * *

—Dijo que no había manera de que pudiéramos mantenerlo fuera de nuestras cabezas mientras mantuviéramos nuestras conexiones con Voldemort —dijo Harry, mirando la espesa poción que Snape estaba gestando. No se parecía a ninguna que hubiera visto antes. En ese momento era del color del rocío, pero seguía cambiando violentamente de color, y había tenido diecisiete diferentes en los últimos diecisiete minutos. Incluso ahora, cuando Snape esparció los ojos de tritú pulverizado en él, eructó y se transformó en una masa púrpura.

—No me importa —espetó Snape—. Debe haber estado mintiendo, y si no lo estaba, hay pociones que contrarrestarán cualquier intrusión. Hemos trabajado demasiado tiempo y demasiado en tu mente, en tus escudos de Oclumancia y tus otras defensas. No te veré vulnerable de esa manera.

Harry miró hacia allí y puso los ojos en blanco hacia Draco, que estaba parado al otro lado de la habitación, contra la pared. Draco no rodó sus ojos. Estaba mirando a Snape como si quisiera memorizar todos los pasos de esta poción increíblemente complicada, y tenía un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Harry frunció el ceño por turno, y se sentó en la silla que le habían proporcionado cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, pateando los peldaños. Draco parecía pensar que la poción de Snape funcionaría, y que la voz, quienquiera que hubiera sido, necesitaba ser mantenida fuera de su cabeza. Harry supuso que podía ver eso. Su dolor, y luego estar inconsciente durante una semana, debe haber sido aterrador para ellos.

No pudo evitar sentirse cautelosamente esperanzado. No había sentido más dolor en la cicatriz desde el estallido inicial, y la voz no había vuelto. La reconciliación con Sirius fue extraña e inesperada y no algo en lo que él iba a confiar plenamente, pero tenía el _potencial_ de resultar bien. Este era el primer día que estuvo despierto, y todavía podía moverse con pequeños descansos, y parecía no tener efectos secundarios permanentes por el dolor. También tenía menos tareas que compensar, ya que estaba lo suficientemente adelantado en la mayoría de sus clases para conocer el material por tercer año consecutivo. Podría descansar hasta el lunes, si quisiera.

Si él hubiera visto a Connor, o tuviera alguna garantía de que su hermano lo había visitado mientras estaba en la enfermería, entonces su vida habría estado tan cerca de la felicidad como siempre.

Harry cerró los ojos y trató, una vez más, de averiguar cuál sería la mejor solución para ese problema. ¿Tal vez debería simplemente decirle a Connor que Sirius se había acercado a él y se había ofrecido a reconciliarse? Eso podría impresionar a su hermano al abandonar el acto y decirle a Harry por qué había intentado proteger a Sirius. Harry no tenía dudas de que su padrino era el corazón del asunto. Lily podría haberlo sido, originalmente, pero Lily estaba fuera de la escuela, y Connor parecía haber aceptado que su magia no regresaría sin importar lo que Harry pudiera decir o hacer. Sirius estaba cerca, y vulnerable a un poderoso mago como Harry, si él decidía que quería lastimarlo.

_¿Qué le haría estar seguro más allá de la duda de que iba a herir a Sirius, cuando ni siquiera hemos hablado en meses? Y él parecía estar seguro. ¿Qué lo haría pensar-_

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y su respiración se aceleró. _La profecía. La profecía que escuchó. Joder, eso debe ser. Debo encontrar a Connor y decirle sobre Sirius tratando de reconciliarse, entonces. Tal vez eso lo convencerá de decirme lo que dijo la profecía, y podemos tratar de evitarla juntos. O resolverla. No me sorprendería saber que la interpretó mal._

Harry trató de levantarse de la silla en su inquietud, y descubrió que no podía; sus piernas se habían ido a dormir. Mientras las sacudía y trataba de quitar los hormigueos, Draco cruzó la habitación hacia él, simplemente por cierto interponiéndose entre Harry y la puerta.

—¿Y a dónde crees que te diriges? —casi chirrió.

—A ver a Connor —dijo Harry, deseando con impaciencia que su pie izquierdo no despertara con pinchazos y picaduras tan afiladas—. Acabo de averiguar algo sobre por qué no quería que lastimara a Sirius. Es importante.

—No irás—corrigió Draco, su voz aún alegre—. No irás a ningún lado solo y no te acercarás a tu hermano hasta que estés completamente recuperado.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Snape, sin apartar la mirada de su poción. Ahora era del color de la hierba nueva, Harry vio, y olía a queso desagradable. El color cambió nuevamente cuando Snape agregó pétalos de rosa triturados, y al menos el olor era más agradable ahora.

—No entienden —insistió Harry—. Connor escuchó una profecía en febrero. Creo que la profecía decía, o él lo había imaginado, algo sobre mí lastimando a Sirius. Es por eso que me ha estado resistiendo tan duro. Tengo que ir y explicarle que no tengo la intención de herir a Sirius, pero necesito saber la profecía, para que podamos trabajar juntos.

—No te acercarás a nadie más que a otros Slytherin este fin de semana —los ojos de Draco estaban fijos. Levantó una mano cuando Harry abrió la boca para protestar—. No, Harry. Podrías haber _muerto_. Sí, _nuevamente_ , lo sé, pero eso no lo hace menos importante. Tienes una maldita _voz_ en la cabeza, y no se puede confiar en que no arriesgues tu salud por el capricho del momento. Te quedarás aquí hasta que el Profesor Snape termine su poción y la pruebe.

—¿Pero por qué? —Harry exigió. Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, sabía que Draco debía estar más preocupado de lo que siempre lo había admitido, pero esto era tan _importante_ , más importante que los estúpidos prejuicios entre Casas o su extraña idea de que su gemelo podría lastimarlo. Harry podría volver a clavar a Connor contra la pared si fuera necesario.

La cara de Draco se sonrojó, y se inclinó más cerca de Harry. —Porque me niego a dejarte morir —dijo—. Siéntate. Ahora.

Harry suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla. No podía dejar atrás a la señora Norris en este momento, y suponía que llevar a Draco consigo cuando hablaba con Connor no marcaría una gran diferencia…

 _Espera. Sí lo haría. De acuerdo, pondré a Draco bajo un_ Silencio _antes de comenzar la conversación._

Harry se relajó. Draco lo miró sospechosamente, y luego se volvió y miró a Snape. —¿La poción está casi lista, señor? Creo que deberíamos alimentar a Harry antes de que se le ocurra algún otro plan loco.

—Casi —dijo Snape, y la poción volvió a aclararse. Snape lo estudió con su cabeza a un lado, sus dedos tocando un ritmo en el borde del caldero. Harry _ardía_ por decir algo sobre eso, ya que era una de las cosas que hacía Snape quitara puntos de Gryffindor en clase, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Este no era el tipo de ambiente en el que quería lanzar ese comentario.

En ese silencio llegó el aleteo de las alas. Harry levantó la vista sorprendido cuando un búho voló a través de la puerta ligeramente abierta de la oficina de Snape—la poción había tenido que enviar su humo a alguna parte—y hacia él. Era una lechuza común, una de las aves comunes de la escuela, y despegó una vez más cuando Harry le quitó el pergamino de la pierna. Harry supuso que ya había sido alimentada o pagada.

Desplegó el pergamino y frunció el ceño. Estaba en blanco, sin el más mínimo rastro de una nota para hacer que esto valiera la pena a quien haya pagado el búho. ¿Era una broma, tal vez? ¿Algo como el Mapa del Merodeador, donde tenía que pronunciar una frase específica para que funcione?

 _Sería como si los gemelos me enviaran un trozo de papel en blanco que explotara en mi cara,_ pensó entonces, y lo mantuvo con cautela lejos de él.

Las palabras comenzaron a aparecer en él en el momento siguiente, en una mano fluida y repetitiva que él no reconoció.

_Hola, Potter._

_Ahora viene la noche, y fuera de esta oscuridad, no habrá mañana._

Harry lo miró. Esto _tenía_ que ser una broma, y tal vez se suponía que debía reconocer las últimas palabras como una cita de una canción o un poema, pero no lo hizo. ¿Quién le escribiría así?

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó en voz alta, y luego se dio cuenta de que eso era estúpido. Si este pergamino funcionaba como los que él y Connor habían usado, entonces tenía que responder, no hablar.

Snape levantó la vista bruscamente. Él no pareció haber notado la llegada del búho. —¿Es la voz en tu cabeza otra vez? —preguntó.

 _Sí,_ dijo un tono petulante desde el fondo de la mente de Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza, porque no podía tener a Snape molestando por eso ahora mismo. —Alguien me escribe a través de un pergamino —dijo—. ¿Tienes una pluma?

Draco corrió para buscarla, y se colocó detrás de él, con una mano apoyada en su hombro, mientras Harry preparaba la carta sobre la mesa para responderle. _¿Quién eres tú? ¿Te conozco?_

La respuesta apareció casi de inmediato. Harry pudo escuchar la risa. _Oh, sí. En los últimos meses, has podido conocerme muy bien._

Harry entrecerró los ojos. _¿Quién_ eres _tú?_ Subrayó la palabra del medio para enfatizar.

_Vamos, Harry, ¿no eres capaz de resolverlo? Oh, estoy tan decepcionado de ti. Por supuesto, supongo que podrías haber sido demasiado confiado. Confiando en Slytherins y Directores y antiguos Mortífagos… y ratas._

Harry dejó escapar el aliento. —¿Peter?

 _Muy bien,_ la respuesta apareció de inmediato. _Oh, sí, tengo los ojos puestos en ti, Harry, aunque no estoy allí contigo. Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego ahora, ya que todo está listo al fin. Ve si puedes descubrir los movimientos antes de que los haga. O justo después de que los haga, que es el curso más habitual. Vamos a divertirnos un poco._

En el siguiente instante, Snape gritó.

La cabeza de Harry se levantó bruscamente, y vio a su guardián colgando del piso de la mazmorra, su mano derecha agarrándose el brazo izquierdo. Draco gritó y se lanzó hacia él, ayudándolo a rasgar. En unos momentos, la manga se retiró, y Harry pudo ver la fea llamarada de la Marca Tenebrosa. Sólo verla hizo arder su cicatriz, y él cerró los ojos y luchó contra el dolor de espalda, las náuseas y la gruesa bilis de la traición.

—¿Qué _quieres_? —gritó Harry, levantándose de la silla. Los gritos de Snape eran inhumanos. Harry se acercó a él con magia, pero no encontró nada que pudiera afectarlo. El dolor venía del interior de Snape, a través de la conexión que había forjado hace mucho tiempo y de su propia voluntad con Voldemort. Harry prácticamente podía ver el conducto, enrollado como una serpiente resplandeciente encima del oscuro, pero no podía tocarlo.

Echó un vistazo al pergamino incluso cuando se formó la respuesta a su pregunta.

_Jugar. Le has costado a mi Señor el tiempo suficiente en el pasado. Una muerte rápida está fuera de discusión. Hacerte sufrir, hacer sufrir a aquellos a quienes amas… sí, creo que te irá bien._

_¿Cómo está tu hermano, Harry?_

Harry maldijo por lo bajo y buscó su bolsillo. Por supuesto, este era el día en que no trajo ninguno de sus mapas con él, y no pudo ver dónde estaban Connor o Peter en Hogwarts. Y los gritos de Snape le clavaron clavos en la cabeza, acercándolo más y más al borde sobre el cual lo dejaría llevar el pánico.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Harry centró toda su voluntad en Snape, y susurró: — _Consopio_.

Los gritos se detuvieron cuando Snape se durmió. Él también se habría caído, pero Draco lo atrapó y lo acostó suavemente. Harry se quedó parado en medio de los sonidos de su propio jadeo por un momento, luego se volvió hacia el pergamino.

 _Eso fue inteligente,_ garrapateó el mensaje de burla. _Muy inteligente_. _Puedes enviar a alguien a dormir cuando sufre dolor, sí. Pero no será tan fácil la próxima vez._

_Te daré las respuestas que has querido, Harry Potter. Pero primero, creo que deberías ir al segundo piso. Hay una puerta cerrada que quiero que abras, una que te llevara a una oficina en la que no has ingresado todo el año._

Harry cerró los ojos. Él sabía de lo que debe estar hablando el mensaje. La puerta de la oficina de Sirius.

Cogió el pergamino y caminó hacia la puerta. Draco se unió a él sin hacer ningún comentario, y atrapó a Harry cuando se tambaleó. Sus ojos desafiaron a Harry a decir algo sobre eso, cualquier cosa, para despedirlo o decirle que se detuviera. Pero Harry sólo asintió con la cabeza hacia él.

—Tenemos un juego que jugar —dijo, y luego se volteó y echó un vistazo a la oficina de Snape cuando lo dejaron, para mantener a Snape a salvo de cualquier daño que pudiera sufrir. Apenas lo pensó mientras lo creaba, aunque se aseguró de cerrar los pequeños agujeros por los que una rata podría haberse arrastrado. Su conmoción y dolor habían cedido a otra cosa, algo que le resultaba familiar y se arrastraba por las partes más oscuras de él.

Mientras corría hacia el segundo piso, Draco lo sostenía donde era necesario, el hielo corría a lo largo de las paredes a su lado, detrás de él y delante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este capítulo sólo nos quedan ocho hasta el final. Quería comentarles que estaré publicando el resto cada día hasta que se acabe marzo. Quiero comenzar a publicar el próximo libro a la par que empiezo la traducción del quinto, así que el 1ero de abril tendrán el libro cuarto. En fin, que sólo era eso. Un beso a todxs.


	44. Una explosión entre hermanos

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 38: Una explosión entre hermanos**  

Harry esperó por un momento mientras pasaba lo que parecía ser la mayor parte del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, charlando sobre cómo vencerían a Gryffindor en su encuentro en unas semanas. Se apoyó parcialmente contra la pared y contra Draco, aunque se apartó de este último en el momento en que el equipo estaba cerca. Draco lo miró con dureza.

—No quiero parecer como que estoy a punto de caerme —explicó Harry, antes de girarse y concentrarse en la puerta de la oficina de Sirius.

—Pero lo estás.

Harry ignoró eso. Ciertamente no lo estaba, y si había sentido un breve momento de mareo y náuseas, eso no importaba, ¿verdad? Peter ciertamente no iba a esperar a que recuperara el aliento.

Echó un vistazo al pergamino, en el que habían brotado nuevas letras. _Puedo verte, ya sabes, Harry. Y esa no fue una exhibición impresionante. ¿Cómo vas a enfrentar mis hechizos cuando finalmente te diga dónde estoy?_

—Bastardo —murmuró Harry.

 _Ese insulto hace tiempo que perdió el poder de picarme, te lo aseguro._ Harry nunca había visto la cara de Peter retorcida en una sonrisa malvada, pero le resultaba sorprendentemente fácil de imaginar. _Ahora, abre la puerta. Quiero que entiendas la historia completa de mi brillante plan, y no puedes, a menos que veas lo que hay en la oficina de Sirius._

Harry probó primero un _Alohomora_ simple, y no se sorprendió cuando no funcionó. Ningún profesor dejaría su puerta atada con magia que todos los estudiantes pudieran contrarrestar. Consideró un hechizo como _Reducto_ , pero eso llamaría la atención, y desesperadamente no quería que nadie más se involucrara en este pequeño juego. Sabía que Peter no dudaría en lastimar a nadie más.

 _Eso va a ser un problema, en poco tiempo_ , pensó Harry, mirando de reojo a Draco.

—¿Supongo que no tienes los contrahechizos? —gruñó al pergamino.

 _Por qué, Harry, pensé que nunca preguntarías_ , el pergamino respondió de inmediato. _La contraseña es_ Libertad de la mente. La última palabra fue garabateada con una floritura distintiva.

Harry hizo una pausa por un momento, preguntándose qué decía esa contraseña sobre Sirius, y luego se inclinó hacia la puerta y la susurró.

La puerta se abrió suavemente bajo sus manos. Harry lo empujó hacia adentro y entró en la oficina de Sirius, recordando cómo se veía la última vez que había estado allí. Peter no estaba en lo cierto al decir que no había estado en la oficina de Sirius todo el año escolar, ya que él y Snape habían perseguido a Remus cuando quiso morder a Sirius, pero eso sólo había pasado unos días después del Año Nuevo, y tal vez la voz estaba siendo muy literal.

Entonces, la oficina había sido ordenada, acogedora y cálida, con una pancarta de Quidditch de Gryffindor colgada en cada pared.

Ahora, era tenue, la única luz un fuego moribundo, y parecía una mezcla entre un campo de batalla y una bóveda del tesoro medio destruida.

Harry miró las jaulas moviéndose con arañas del tipo que lo había atacado en el dormitorio de Slytherin. Otra llamó su atención, y vio el movimiento de nado del mismo tipo de serpiente que había atacado a Draco. Él cerró los ojos.

—No —susurró—. No entiendo. ¿Cómo?

Draco lo atrapó por detrás y lo apoyó contra la mesa, sobre la que descansaban otros artefactos, armas de algún tipo, que irradiaban poderosa magia. Harry abrió los ojos para leer la respuesta del pergamino.

_Oh, Harry, te estoy mirando, y la expresión de tu rostro es todo lo que esperaba. Pero deberías haber adivinado antes de esto, Harry. ¿Quién sino una poderosa familia de magos oscuros tendría acceso al tipo de artefactos que fueron tras de ti, el tipo de artefacto utilizado para observar a Lucius Malfoy y determinar sus verdaderas intenciones con su sangre? Y, por supuesto, Sirius sigue siendo el heredero de esa familia, aunque no debería haberlo sido. Dumbledore se encargó de eso. No podía soportar que la Segunda Guerra llegara y no tuvieran acceso al tipo de armas que poseían los Black._

Harry sintió una ráfaga de ira agarrarlo y sacudió el pergamino. —¿Cómo sé que eres Peter? ¿Por qué no deberías ser Sirius?

 _Porque conocerías la escritura de Sirius, ¿no?,_ vino la respuesta rápida. _Y esta no es la letra de Sirius._

Harry controló su ira lo mejor que pudo. Actualmente, su magia estaba agarrando los bordes del pergamino, sugiriendo que podría romperlo, y no se atrevió a hacer eso. —¿Entonces por qué Sirius no te está ayudando más?

 _Se volvió demasiado sensato para que nosotros lo usáramos más,_ informó el pergamino. Por ahora, había cubierto ambos lados, y Harry se preguntó qué sucedería a continuación. Lo que sucedió fue que se volteó, las líneas que ya había escrito se desvanecieron, y el nuevo mensaje comenzó de nuevo en la parte superior del frente. _Cuando todavía estaba loco, luchando bajo la influencia de la maldición que el Señor Oscuro usó para unir su mente a la de su hermano, entonces fue muy útil. ¿Un miembro de confianza de la Orden del Fénix, que de vez en cuando se rompía y nos daba información cuando el dolor era demasiado para él, y que no se atrevía a decirle a nadie más lo que estaba sufriendo debido a su estúpido orgullo, que pensó que tenía luchar solo? Oh, sí, muy útil._ La escritura se detuvo por un momento. Harry intentó apartar la imagen de Peter esperando con una pluma en su mano y una sonrisa maníaca en su rostro. _Dime, Harry, ¿quién crees que fue quien dejó las barreras anti aparición en tu primer año y les dio acceso a los Lestrange al campo de Quidditch?_

Harry perdió el aliento una vez más, y cerró los ojos. Escuchó a Draco emitir un sonido de indignación inesperadamente profundo y peligroso. Sin embargo, Harry no pudo hacerle frente al respecto. Su mente estaba en el primer juego de Quidditch que había jugado con Connor. Sus padres, Sirius y Remus habían venido. La cara de Sirius estaba demacrada, sus ojos se ahogaban sobre los círculos oscuros de pesadillas.

Por al menos dos años, entonces, Sirius había estado luchando locamente en contra de esa maldición, su cordura vacilaba cada vez que lo intentaba, rebotando de ida y vuelta entre la locura que lo había llevado a atacar a Snape este otoño y volverse contra Harry en segundo año, y la calma que lo convirtió en el padrino que había obsequiado a Harry el brazalete que mejoraría la magia de un hablante de Pársel. Y él no había dicho nada. El pergamino lo llamó “orgullo estúpido”, pero ahora que Harry sabía sobre Peter, podía imaginarse en qué más había estado pensando Sirius. Alguien ya había sido sacrificado por él. Sirius no había sido indiferente después de todo. La culpabilidad probablemente lo había estado comiendo vivo, y cuando descubrió que el sacrificio no era suficiente para liberarlo de la maldición de Voldemort, habría decidido luchar el resto de la batalla solo.

 _Oh, Sirius, tú y tu estúpido complejo de héroe,_ pensó Harry, y abrió los ojos para seguir leyendo.

 _El adorno de Dumbledore lo ponía demasiado cuerdo,_ escribió el pergamino, escribió Peter, las palabras ondulando con lo que Harry imaginó que probablemente sería disgusto. _Entonces, después de todo, tuvimos que reemplazarlo con un servidor más satisfactorio. Y ahora estoy aquí, y el intento de resucitar al Señor Oscuro no va a fallar después de todo._

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente. —Pensé que fuiste a Azkaban por amor a tus amigos, Peter, no por amor a Voldemort.

Draco se apoyó pesadamente en su hombro, apoyándolo o siendo apoyado, cuando apareció la respuesta. _Mentí. Y ahora casi ha regresado, Harry. Quedan unos pocos pasos más, algunos movimientos más en el tablero de juego. Primero, por supuesto, es posible que desees preguntarte dónde está Sirius en este momento._

Harry se puso rígido, y sintió que sus pulmones se negaban a trabajar. Draco lo golpeó en la espalda hasta que lo hicieron de nuevo. Harry hizo una mueca, y soltó un grito ahogado, y espetó en voz alta: —Paseando por el castillo, supongo.

_Incorrecto. El ritual para traer de vuelta al Señor Oscuro requiere ciertos… sacrificios. ¿Y quién mejor para ser uno de ellos que un hombre para quien tanto se ha sacrificado ya, y quién está destinado a morir de todos modos, si uno cree en la segunda profecía?_

—¿Cómo sabes sobre eso? —Harry exigió. Se sintió terriblemente indefenso, retorciéndose entre el impulso de salir corriendo y encontrar a Sirius en ese momento, y la tentación de seguir leyendo, para que no causara la muerte inmediata de Sirius o una lesión debilitante.

 _Conozco el dolor,_ dijo Peter. _Y Sirius nunca ha sido bueno para resistirlo. Aguantó esa maldición en su cabeza durante doce años, Harry, ¿lo sabías? Nunca se rompió, aunque les dijo a todos que lo hizo, con la esperanza de aliviar su propia conciencia sobre mi supuesto sacrificio. Revivió la tortura de Regulus todas y cada una de las veces que dormía, y la maldición le susurró y lo instó a actuar con la voz de mi señor. A veces se rompía. A menudo, no._

Harry se estremeció. Pensó que ahora sabía por qué había soñado tantas veces a dos figuras oscuras en tormento, y por qué esos sueños habían cesado después de su pesadilla de la rata y el perro. Eso fue alrededor de la época en que el ornamento de Dumbledore finalmente se apoderó de Sirius y lo curó. Los dientes de la pequeña criatura habían sido el ornamento y no Peter, después de todo, pensó Harry. Su mente había sido libre por fin, sin más posibilidad revivir el dolor…

Y ahora su cuerpo no.

 _El punto es que,_ la escritura continuó, cuando finalmente pudo dirigir su mirada hacia ella, _creo que deberías conocer la segunda profecía antes de que vengas a visitarnos a Sirius y a mí. Y no voy a escribirla para ti. Eso sería demasiado fácil. Encuentra una manera de aprenderlo, Harry, y luego ven a mí. Y ten la seguridad que sabré si no lo haces. Tengo ojos sobre ti_.

Harry se apartó bruscamente del caos de disgusto y rabia que quería apoderarse de él. Apretó sus manos frente a él. —¿Cómo quieres que descubra la segunda profecía sin alertar a todos sobre lo que estás haciendo? —exigió.

_Eres un chico inteligente. Estoy seguro de que descubrirás una forma._

Harry asintió, una vez. —Draco —dijo—, ¿sabes dónde está Connor en este momento?

Los ojos de Draco eran casi negros. Harry parpadeó tan fuerte ante eso que casi se perdió las palabras de Draco. —Si crees que voy a dejar que te enfrentes a tu hermano en este estado, estás loco.

—Draco —Harry susurró—, _tenemos_ que hacerlo.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —Lo _correcto_ es entregarle esto a McGonagall de inmediato, si confías en ella —dijo.

 _Eso no sería inteligente,_ el pergamino señaló amablemente. _Puedo escuchar cada palabra que ves, marcar cada expresión en sus caras._

Harry bajó la cabeza. No podía arriesgarse, no cuando Peter aparentemente tenía a Sirius y lo iba a lastimar. Si entendía bien el temperamento de Peter, estaba interesado en este juego en este momento, y jugaría hasta que Harry lograra encontrarlo. Pero si dejaba que alguien más interviniera, y todo iría mal. Peter no había vetado la sugerencia de Connor, por lo que Harry supuso que no le importaba si su hermano lo sabía.

—Iré contigo, al menos —dijo Draco.

Harry le dio al pergamino una mirada cautelosa, pero recibió sólo el mensaje _Esos amigos leales que tienes, Harry. Incluso ahora, Sirius está luchando contra mí, como si pudiera escapar del control que tengo sobre él. Terco hijo de puta._ Una vez más, Harry pensó que podía escuchar la risa.

Harry asintió. —Está bien por ahora. Vamos —se dio vuelta y cojeó tres pasos hacia la puerta de la oficina de Sirius.

—¡Espera!

Harry miró por encima del hombro. Draco estaba levantando una araña de la mesa, y Harry hizo una mueca. —Te va a morder —susurró.

—No lo hará —Draco sacudió a la araña de un lado a otro, y mostró sus piernas inmóviles—. No creo que nadie más que su maestro realmente pueda controlarlos, Harry. Y dado que Sirius Black no está en posición de controlarlos ahora, no van a responder. Pero sí quiero que tengamos pruebas de lo sucedido, en caso de que alguien se sienta inclinado a cuestionar esta historia ridícula. Yo lo haría —deslizó la araña en su bolsillo.

Harry se detuvo bruscamente, un espasmo de duda lo atravesó. _Si sólo su maestro puede controlar a las arañas, ¿por qué varias de ellas me atacaron después de que Sirius supuestamente ganó la cordura?_

Y luego, ese día, se produjo el fuerte crujido de la Aparición de un elfo doméstico en el pasillo…

Harry se contuvo de mirar frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación, aunque pensó que sabía que estaban siendo observados ahora. Sin embargo, los Black habrían tenido acceso a un elfo doméstico junto con todos estos maliciosos tesoros Oscuros, y un elfo de los Black podría haber ido y venido libremente de Hogwarts de una forma que uno de Hogwarts no podría. Tenía una pequeña ventaja, frágil, o dos si contaba su percepción del error en la historia de Peter—lo que sea que significara. Todavía era cierto que no reconoció la letra en el pergamino, y él conocía la de Sirius.

—Si es necesario, Draco —dijo en voz alta—. Venga. Vamos a buscar a Connor.

 _Buena idea,_ dijo el pergamino.

Harry alisó su rostro en desesperación por el bien de los ojos del elfo doméstico, aunque no era difícil, y abrió la puerta.

* * *

Harry maldijo y golpeó su baúl. Draco levantó la vista, sorprendido, desde donde estaba estudiando críticamente a la araña. Lo colocó en su cama y le lanzó varios hechizos, ninguno de los cuales levantó una respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mis mapas de la escuela y los jardines se han ido —murmuró Harry con disgusto—. No puedo usarlos para decir dónde está Connor.

Notó que el pergamino temblaba en el sentido de que aparecían nuevas letras en él, y lo agarró, mirándolo con ojos de mal agüero.

 _Podría haberte dicho eso si lo preguntabas,_ Peter estaba escribiendo. _¿Pensaste que te hubiera dejado un arma que te permitiera saber dónde estamos antes de estar listo? Lo suficientemente fácil como para que una rata los robe y elimine._

—Genial, pero ahora no tengo idea de dónde está mi hermano —espetó Harry en voz alta. Blaise, Vince y Greg salieron a la luz del sol, que era la única razón por la que se atrevió a hablar así.

 _Encuéntralo,_ sugirió el pergamino, sin mucha compasión.

Harry tomó aliento para responder, pero alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación en ese momento. Draco arrojó un pliegue de sus sábanas sobre la araña, y se movió para abrirla, dándole a Harry una mirada que Harry interpretó correctamente como _quédate quieto y detrás de mí._

Harry no creía tener la fuerza para discutir. Tenía la cabeza y las tripas ardiendo y girando lentamente con tensión y agotamiento. Él invocó su magia, pero la dejó caer de nuevo cuando vio que sólo estaba Marcus Flint en la puerta, su rostro arrugado en una expresión de disgusto.

—Tu hermano está en la puerta de la sala común, Potter —dijo—. Algo sobre tu padrino.

Harry asintió, agradecido por la información, y dio un paso adelante. Draco estaba a su lado en un instante, con una mano apoyada en su hombro para sostenerse y controlar qué tan rápido iba. Harry apretó los dientes y se dijo a sí mismo que estaba agradecido, realmente, por tener un buen amigo. Que él quisiera matar a Draco ahora era más un reflejo de su propio estado de ánimo que cualquier otra cosa, pensó.

 _Pero todavía no puede venir conmigo a dondequiera que estén Peter y Sirius_.

Él y Draco iban a tener que hablar de eso, probablemente en unos pocos minutos, o posiblemente unas pocas horas, cada vez que Peter decidiera terminar el juego. Harry sospechaba que no iba a ser una conversación agradable.

Llegaron a la puerta de la sala común, y Harry supo por los ojos desesperados y llorosos de Connor que su hermano ya sospechaba que algo andaba mal.

—¿Dónde está él? —Connor exigió, una mano en su bolsillo. Harry sospechaba que sostenía su varita, aunque todavía no la había dibujado—. Lo he buscado en todas partes, Harry. ¿Qué pasó?

—Necesito conocer la segunda profecía, Connor —dijo Harry, asegurándose de que la puerta de la sala común se hubiera cerrado detrás de ellos y de que nadie venía por el pasillo—. Sé que lo sabes, y sé que tiene algo que ver con Sirius, y sé que-

—¿Y secuestraste a Sirius para que yo te lo dijera? —Connor se apartó de él, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía ahogar su rostro en avellana—. ¿Estás _loco_?

—¡No, no, no eso! —dijo Harry, y alcanzó el pergamino, solo para darse cuenta de que lo había dejado en su cama. Él maldijo y miró a Draco—. Draco, ¿vas a buscar el pergamino, por favor?

—¿Y dejarte solo aquí? —la voz de Draco sonaba como la de Narcissa ahora, y sacó su varita, aunque no del todo apuntando a Connor—. No, Harry. Nunca. Como no tienes instinto de autoconservación, voy a tener que ser ese instinto para los dos. Y no te dejaré con tu hermano.

Harry contó hasta diez en su cabeza, en Sirenio. —No tenemos _tiempo_ —dijo—. Por favor, Draco, tenemos que-

—Harry —dijo Draco, con una voz alegre que no le hizo advertir a Harry lo que dijo a continuación—, tu padrino se puede ir a la mierda, y tu hermano puede irse a la mierda, y todos los demás que necesiten que los rescates y pienses por ellos pueden irse a la mierda. Te estoy protegiendo. Tu vida es más importante para mí que cualquiera de las suyas.

—Pero no es así para mí —dijo Harry.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco—. Eso significa que sólo estoy asumiendo un papel que tendrías tú mismo, si hubieras sido criado por alguien sensato.

—¡No hables de nuestra madre de esa manera! —gritó Connor, y esta vez sí sacó su varita.

—Realmente no tenemos tiempo para eso —murmuró Harry—. Connor, por favor. No me llevé Sirius, pero él está en peligro, y creo que probablemente va a perder su vida a menos que sepa la segunda profecía. Es importante. ¿Por favor? Tengo que saberla, y sé que lo sabes.

Connor negó con la cabeza, su rostro se puso pálido de nuevo. —Dice que vas a matarlo —tartamudeó—. Pero las profecías pueden cambiar, si lo intentas lo suficiente. Pueden _cambiar_. Si puedo hacer que signifique algo más, si eso significa algo más, entonces Sirius no va a morir —sus ojos se fijaron en la cara de Harry con una resolución que Harry encontró familiar. Venía de su última lección juntos, cuando Connor comenzó a luchar contra él con magia sin varita. Y ahora estaba al borde del pánico, su magia cayendo a su alrededor como un caballo salvaje—. Ciertamente, no voy a decirte cómo la profecía dice que vas a matarlo —susurró.

—La redacción exacta _importa_ —dijo Harry—. Y necesito esa profecía, Connor. Por favor. Dámela.

—Podrías arrancarla de su mente con Legeremancia —le susurró Draco al oído—. Maldita sea, Harry, _hazlo_.

—Eso no me hará mejor que él —gruñó Harry, y odió el momento de tentación que sentía. Trató de sonreír a su hermano con dulzura, aunque sospechaba que era imposible dadas las circunstancias y en su lugar resultó ser una mueca torcida—. Por favor. Te juro por lo que quieras, por Merlín o la magia o por un voto irrompible, que no voy a matar a Sirius.

—La profecía dice que lo harás —susurró Connor—. Y si te lo dijera, entonces lo haría realidad. Hay muy poco espacio para dejarlo de lado, ahora. Estamos llegando a los últimos momentos.

—¿Dice algo sobre Mayo? —Harry mantuvo su propia voz en un susurro, también, preguntándose si podría sacar la profecía de Connor jugando en su propio divagar medio inconsciente. Pareció funcionar. Los ojos de Connor se volvieron hacia él, pero no eran penetrantes y entraron en pánico. Eran soñadores, como si Harry fuera una figura que estaba viendo en su propia mente.

—Sí —suspiró Connor—. ¿ _Juras_ que no lo has secuestrado, Harry? ¿Juras que no lo has lastimado?

Harry asintió. —Te prometo. En nombre de Merlín.

Connor asintió con la cabeza. —Entonces creo que sé dónde está —dijo, con la voz apenas por encima de un murmullo—. El último lugar seguro, me dijo que era —parpadeó, y la máscara de sueño o inconsciencia desapareció de sus ojos, reemplazada por la misma determinación sombría que Harry había estado tratando de inspirar para que Connor se convirtiera en un líder—. Y no dejaré que lo lastimes.

—Dije que no lo haría…

Connor entrecerró los ojos, y Harry reconoció la oleada de magia, el frío viento en sus pensamientos, eso significaba que estaba a punto de comenzar a usar la compulsión. Con un esfuerzo, mantuvo su voz pareja. —Eso no funciona conmigo, Connor, ¿recuerdas?

—Hay otros tipos de los que usé contigo, Harry —dijo Connor, con la voz separada—. Reforzar los deseos más profundos de alguien es el más simple. Y ahora mismo, tengo el candidato perfecto para eso.

Harry sabía lo que sucedería entonces, pero saber lo que sucedería no era lo mismo que ser capaz de prevenirlo. La mirada de Connor pasó junto a él y se fijó en Draco, y en el momento siguiente Draco agarró los brazos de Harry y los sostuvo firmemente juntos detrás de su espalda.

—No te dejaré entrar en peligro —murmuró ferozmente en el oído de Harry.

Connor asintió con la cabeza hacia Harry. —Realmente quiere protegerte —dijo—. Justo de la forma en que realmente quiero proteger a Sirius. Lo sacaré de los terrenos de Hogwarts, lo ayudaré a huir a un lugar donde estará a salvo de ti y la profecía tendrá que significar algo más, y luego volveré y enfrentaré las consecuencias de esto. Lo que sea que sean —él sonrió frágil y fugazmente, y luego dio media vuelta y corrió por el corredor de las mazmorras como si hubiera un Grim detrás de él.

Eso dejó a Harry con un Draco luchando, que quería protegerlo por todos los medios necesarios. Harry intentó soltarse físicamente, pero el ataque de dolor hacía más de una semana, y luego la semana en cama, lo habían dejado desesperadamente débil. Era fácil para Draco apuntarlo contra la pared.

—No te dejaré entrar en peligro —repitió Draco, luciendo más terco que nunca, con los ojos todavía oscuros—. Voy a ponerte a dormir, y luego vamos a esperar a que despierte Snape. Él será capaz de convencerte. Sabes que él no querría que te metieras en peligro, tampoco querría que arriesgases tu vida por ese perro de tu padrino.

Harry sabía que tenía que hacer algo con Draco antes de que eso sucediera. En el momento en que Snape estuviera despierto y atravesara la barrera que Harry había puesto a su alrededor, entonces podía dejar de pensar en ir tras Sirius. Draco tenía razón; Snape no pensaría que la vida de Sirius valía la pérdida potencial de la de Harry.

Harry comenzó a invocar su magia, racionándola cuidadosamente. Si simplemente atacara, sin delicadeza pero con un gran pulso de poder, entonces lastimaría a Draco. Esto tenía que hacerse con el buen control con el que había trabajado con Snape.

— _Consopio_.

Harry sintió el hechizo de sueño viniendo hacia él, y sabía que podía rebotarlo, pero eso significaría estar preparado para un ataque en el próximo instante. Él respiró hondo y soltó un poco, sólo un poquito, su habilidad para comer magia.

Surgió a su alrededor, silbando como una serpiente hambrienta, y devoró el hechizo de Draco. Sin embargo, Harry dejó que su cuerpo se doblara como si le hubiera golpeado, y Draco lo levantó, acunándolo en sus brazos. Murmuró la contraseña, y llevó a Harry a través de la sala común y hacia su habitación en el momento en que se abrió la puerta. Harry esperó, tenso como pudo estar cuando dejó que sus músculos cayeran sobre los brazos de Draco como pudin, pero Draco no llamó a nadie para ayudarlo. Parecía creer que proteger a Harry significaba proteger a Harry solo.

En consecuencia, una vez que estuvieron en el dormitorio, Harry reunió su magia y la usó para verter fuerza en sus extremidades, de la manera en que lo hacía cuando impidió que Fenrir Greyback lo mordiera. Rodó fuera del agarre de Draco y logró ponerse de pie, tambaleándose, al lado de su cama. El pergamino estaba allí, pero cuando Harry lo miró, no vio ningún escrito nuevo sobre él. Suponía que Peter, o quienquiera que estuviera realmente logrando controlar a las arañas negras y al elfo doméstico de los Black, estaba contento sólo de mirar y ver cómo se llevaría a cabo.

Draco le sonrió, una sonrisa llena de aprecio. —Debería haber sabido que un hechizo tan simple no te haría dormir —murmuró—. Todavía está la posibilidad de solucionar esto, Harry. Puedes darme tu palabra de que no tratarás de escapar, y podemos ir y despertar a Snape juntos. Sabes que puede ayudarte a descubrir algún plan para mantenerte a salvo y quizás incluso rescatar a tu padrino.

Harry tosió. Su estómago, por un momento, se sintió como si estuviera a punto de vaciarse por la garganta, lo quisiera o no, pero lo sostuvo. Al momento siguiente, escuchó la voz murmurar en la parte posterior de su cabeza. _No vas a estar enfermo. No es ese tipo de dolor._

Harry sintió que la voz se calmaba, vigilante, en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, lo ignoró por el momento. No sabía de cuánta ayuda sería, y tal vez incluso se contentaba con mantenerse neutral. Ciertamente no había hecho nada por él hasta ahora.

 _Estoy tratando._ La voz sonaba herida.

Draco ya estaba apuntando su varita de nuevo. — _Petrificus Totalus_ —dijo claramente, y la luz del hechizo llegó para Harry.

La serpiente enrollada alrededor de sus hombros lo comió sin que se lo pidieran, y la magia alrededor de Harry comenzó a ronronear. Harry se sintió un poco más fuerte. Apartó la tentación de comer más. Esto todavía era magia Oscura, y la estaba usando sólo porque no podía arriesgarse a que Draco lo desarmara. Tenía que pensar en algo pronto, algo que no lastimaría a Draco pero que lo convencería de quedarse allí.

Él se rio, en el siguiente instante. Realmente debería haber pensado en esto antes. Draco no estaba haciendo esto por su propia voluntad. Harry podría devolverle su libre albedrío.

Volvió a encerrar la habilidad de comer magia, atrapó los ojos de Draco y susurró: — _Legilimens_.

Él había superado las barreras en un momento; Harry se preguntó si eso era debido a la fuerza de su magia, llamado y bailando a su alrededor, o porque Draco tenía poco interés en mantener a Harry fuera de sus pensamientos. Entonces no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse, arrastrado por lo que tenía delante.

La mente de Draco era una casa, creada en el mismo tono gris plateado que era la mayor parte de Malfoy Manor, sombreada desde lo más profundo en el fondo hasta pálido en la parte superior, como una ola ascendente. Harry estaba parado en un amplio hall con una escalera de caracol frente a él, cada pisada era de un color diferente. Los pasillos conducían en diferentes direcciones, las puertas cerradas se mantenían firmes en ellos, y los vientos soplaron más allá de la cabeza de Harry, llevando delicadas burbujas de vidrio que se arremolinaban con más colores aún.

Al otro lado de uno de los pasillos se deslizaba una gruesa cuerda que obstruía el paso y hacía rebotar las burbujas cuando trataban de deslizarse sobre ella. Harry caminó hacia allí y puso su mano sobre él, seguro de que podía desatar la compulsión de Connor en un momento y devolverle la mente a Draco donde debía estar.

La cuerda zumbó, canturreó y cantó cuando Harry la tocó, y el afecto lo invadió como un maremoto.

Harry arrebató la mano y miró la cuerda. Era un intruso en la mente de Draco. No debería funcionar tan bien como un conducto para sus emociones.

Quizás él había hecho algo mal. Tocó la cuerda en un lugar diferente esta vez, y se aseguró de concentrarse en su imagen de Draco libre, para que no alimentara la compulsión.

Una vez más, el afecto se apoderó y rodó sobre él, inundando a Harry con ondas de protección, posesividad y amistad.

Harry tropezó, pero logró mantener su agarre en la cuerda, y recordó las palabras de Connor en el mismo instante.

_—Reforzar los deseos más profundos de alguien es el más simple. Y ahora mismo, tengo el candidato perfecto para eso._

Draco realmente quería protegerlo. Realmente sentía este afecto por él. Las emociones no eran antinaturales, sólo lo que Draco realmente sentía cuando se trataba de Harry.

Aturdido, incrédulo, luchando por evitar enfrentar lo que eso significaría, Harry se apartó de la cuerda. No podía desvincular la compulsión porque no tenía tiempo. Como había dicho Connor, estaba envuelto en las estructuras más profundas de la mente de Draco, y ya se había convertido en una parte natural de su pensamiento, y se necesitaría muy buen trabajo para separarlo de nuevo.

Harry hizo algo más simple, alcanzando la luz que lo rodeaba en la mente de Draco y pidiéndole que se atenuara. Lo hizo, empujando a Draco a la inconsciencia y Harry fuera de sus pensamientos.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró agachado en el suelo, entre las camas, con la voz en la parte posterior de la cabeza murmurando una vaga apreciación. Se obligó a ponerse de pie con un agarre en la ropa de cama, y tropezó con la cama de Draco para mirar.

Draco yacía en el suelo, su varita extendida por su mano extendida, su rostro en paz. Harry no pudo evitar demorarse por un momento, mirando fijamente, antes de negar con la cabeza y susurrar, —Lo siento, Draco.

Draco no podría ir con él. Harry lo sabía. Él lamentaba haberlo dejado de esta manera.

Regresó a su cama por pura fuerza de voluntad y bombeó más y más de su propia magia a sus extremidades para poder mantenerse erguido. Levantó el pergamino y vio aparecer más palabras.

 _Has hecho lo correcto, Harry. No me gustaría que alguien más interfiera en nuestro pequeño juego. Ahora, por supuesto, tienes que descubrir alguna otra forma de aprender la segunda profecía, ya que tu hermano ciertamente no te lo dirá, y Sirius no está en posición de decirle nada a nadie en este momento._ Harry deseó no poder imaginar la risa cruel que seguiría a esas palabras.

Curiosamente, se sintió más fuerte que hace poco tiempo. Cuánto de eso tenía que ver con las emociones que había encontrado en la mente de Draco, él no sabía, pero tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir.

Y, ahora mismo, tenía un plan para aprender la segunda profecía.

 _De hecho,_ pensó, una mano buscando la araña que Draco había dejado en su cama y otra para el pergamino, _si estoy pensándolo bien, ya lo hice._


	45. Ayuda de Hermione

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 39: Ayuda de Hermione**  

Harry había llegado al agujero del retrato de Gryffindor antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de cuál era la contraseña; Connor no había considerado oportuno dárselo últimamente, y Harry no se asoció con suficiente regularidad con ninguno de los otros Gryffindor.

Se paseó y juró por un momento, luego se giró y miró a la Dama Gorda, quien lo miraba con interés. —¿Puedes aparecer en el otro lado de tu retrato? —preguntó.

—Sí, querido —dijo, mirándolo de manera extraña—. ¿Estás bien? Estás sudando, pálido y, francamente, te ves como si debieras estar en cama.

Harry asintió distraídamente. No tenía _tiempo_ para que las personas lo regañaran, no importaba cuan pocas personas parecían creer esto. —¿Podrías reaparecer en el otro lado de tu retrato y llamar a Hermione Granger, por favor? Es de _vital_ importancia que hable con ella.

—Por supuesto, cariño —dijo la Dama Gorda, y le dirigió una mirada más comprensiva antes de desaparecer. Harry esperó, aunque se obligó a dejar de caminar y apoyarse contra la pared. No quería agotar todas sus fuerzas. Aún tenía que persuadir a Hermione para que siguiera adelante con este plan, y eso probablemente tomaría algo de tiempo.

El pergamino en sus manos se sacudió. Harry bajó cautelosamente la mirada. La escritura tenía un sesgo que no tenía antes. Con un salto de su corazón, Harry reconoció la letra de Sirius.

_Harry, debes escucharme. No puedo detener-_

La escritura se detuvo bruscamente, apareció una mancha de tinta volando al lado, como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado bruscamente la pluma a Sirius. Harry esperó, apenas respirando, hasta que la mano burlona apareció de nuevo. _Lo siento por eso. Continúa luchando, a pesar de que sabe que no tiene remedio. Realmente, ¿es este un rasgo de todos los Gryffindor?_

Harry entrecerró los ojos, y agregó ese agujero en la historia al agujero en la historia sobre las arañas de Sirius atacando después de que supuestamente recuperó su cordura. Peter sabría exactamente cómo eran los Gryffindor, después de haber sido uno.

El retrato se balanceó hacia afuera en ese momento, y Hermione asomó la cabeza. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando lo vio. _—¿Harry?_ ¿Por qué no estás en una cama en la enfermería? ¡No creo que debas levantarte todavía! —su voz era chillona, y aumentando en su preocupación.

Harry se preguntó, irritado, por qué era eso lo primero que se pensaba. Probablemente se veía horrible, pero ¿por qué habría abandonado la enfermería y había llegado tambaleándose a la Torre Gryffindor si esto no era urgente?

—Hermione —dijo en voz baja—, necesito tu ayuda —le indicó que saliera del agujero del retrato, y luego lo suficientemente lejos del rango de oído de la Dama Gorda para que no pudiera espiarlos. Hermione lo siguió a pesar del ceño fruncido en su rostro, el brillo en sus ojos diciendo que su curiosidad había sido despertada. Harry había estado contando con eso.

Él la miró e intentó sonar lo más normal posible cuando dijo: —Necesito usar tu Giratiempo para retroceder en el tiempo y escuchar una profecía.

Su rostro cambió lentamente, el ceño fruncido aún más estruendoso, sus labios fruncidos. Harry hizo una mueca a pesar suyo. Parecía más dura que McGonagall cuando la profesora estaba enojada, y eso decía algo. Pero él se mantuvo firme. Realmente no había otra opción más que esto. Si esto fallaba, entonces él no sabía cómo más podía conocer la profecía de Trelawney, sino rastrear a Connor o Ron y arrancar las palabras de sus mentes. Trelawney habría olvidado la profecía en el momento en que la dijo; todos los verdaderos videntes lo hacían.

—Necesitas _qué_ —la última palabra se quebró como un elfo doméstico Aparicionando. Harry hizo una mueca, y miró el pergamino en sus manos, pero no aparecieron palabras nuevas. Aparentemente, el misterioso hombre, Peter o quienquiera que fuera, estaba dispuesto a esperar y escuchar lo que sucedía.

—Necesito usar tu Giratiempo y retroceder en el tiempo hasta ese día en Adivinación cuando Connor te hizo enojar —dijo. Aun así mantuvo su voz tranquila, aunque podía sentir el pánico hirviendo y tirando de su correa—. Por favor, Hermione. Esta es la única forma en que puedo conocerla, y _necesito_ saberlo. Creo que Connor ha huido a alguna parte porque está convencido de que la profecía dice algo acerca de matar a Sirius. Pero no lo sé con certeza.

Hermione asintió lentamente. —Está bien. Pero, Harry, sólo volví tres horas. Esto sería… meses.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry simplemente—. Confío en que hagas los cálculos —ambos estaban en Aritmancia, pero Hermione era mejor en matemáticas, no había sorpresa allí.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada sospechosa y de soslayo. —¿No vas a ir por tu cuenta y tratar de usar el Giratiempo en el momento en que tengas los cálculos, entonces?

Harry frunció el ceño. —Por supuesto que no. No sé cómo usarlo, y no confiaría en mí mismo para tener cuidado en este momento, incluso si lo hiciera —echó un vistazo a la reluciente cadena apenas visible alrededor del cuello de Hermione—. ¿Confío en que la cadena sea lo suficientemente larga como para rodearnos a los dos y nos pueda devolver a ambos? Creo que también debes escuchar la profecía. Te lo mereces. — _Sólo para que ella pueda entender lo peligroso que es esto, y no discuta conmigo cuando tenga que dejarla fuera de la confrontación final._

Hermione lo estudió una vez, luego asintió. —Retrocedemos una hora por cada inversión del vidrio —dijo—. Veinticuatro horas en un día, más de tres meses… —se apartó de Harry, murmurando, y agitó su varita delante de ella. Un pedazo de pergamino se sacudió de su túnica, y una pluma se unió a ella, haciendo rápidos arañazos mientras calculaba.

Harry parpadeó y la miró por un momento antes de cerrar la boca. A veces se olvidaba de lo poderosa que era Hermione, hasta que la veía en acción. Ella no tenía un don específico como la compulsión de Connor o su Pársel; evitaba la llamativa magia. Pero podía lanzar muchos pequeños hechizos útiles que funcionaban mucho más rápido y más suavemente de lo que cualquier mago ordinario podría haber logrado, y podía mantenerlos sin esfuerzo mientras comenzaba otro hechizo. Mientras Harry observaba, más allá de los hechizos de levitación en el pergamino y la pluma, y el encantamiento que hacía escribir la pluma, levitaba un pequeño calendario del bolsillo de su bata para verificar con certeza las fechas de los meses, todo el tiempo con números corriendo por su cabeza.

Harry negó con la cabeza, hizo una mueca cuando ese movimiento lo mareó, y esperó. El pergamino en sus manos se onduló brevemente. Harry miró hacia abajo.

_Ella es una bruja inteligente. Y estoy listo para ayudarte, por supuesto, si necesitas algo._

Harry tragó saliva. Realmente, realmente le molestaba lo claro que podía imaginar la risa cada vez que el que escribía ponía algo así. Pero asintió y murmuró, mientras miraba a Hermione para asegurarse de estar de espaldas a él. —Sí. Necesito que le pidas a Sirius que mande la araña —dio unas palmaditas a la araña que colgaba en el bolsillo de su bata—. Voy a necesitarla para atacar a alguien.

_Hecho._

Harry rechinó los dientes, aunque trató de mantener su expresión lo más vacía posible, dado el elfo de la casa que estaba observando. El escritor estaba contento de que Harry estuviera jugando su juego, y lo trataba como a una mascota inteligente. Harry aborrecía que lo trataran de esa manera, pero como tenía que rescatar a Sirius, no creía que pudiera pasar mucho tiempo expresando dudas.

—¡Ahí!

Harry parpadeó cuando el calendario, el pergamino y la pluma se alejaron de Hermione, y ella se giró, quitándose el Giratiempo de su túnica y haciéndole señas. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia ella, y se encontró tambaleándose cuando llegó allí. El dolor en su cabeza y su intestino estaba ardiendo de nuevo. Harry parpadeó, y vio manchas blancas, y luego vio la cara blanca de Hermione.

—Harry —susurró Hermione—. Podría volver sola, y luego podrías ir a la enfermería y descansar-

—No —susurró Harry. Él no se atrevió a confiar en eso. El escritor de cartas podría pensar que Harry no estaba siguiendo las reglas del juego si eso sucediera. Y lo que es peor, Hermione podría olvidar accidentalmente una palabra de la profecía, o recordar mal lo que decía. Harry no podía arriesgarse. Necesitaba escuchar la profecía por sí mismo, y escuchar la entonación exacta con la que Trelawney la había repetido.

Dobló el pergamino para que Hermione no pudiera ver la conversación que había tenido con Peter o quienquiera que estuviera sosteniendo la pluma, y la miró desafiante a los ojos. —No dormiría de todos modos —señaló—. Creo que Connor está corriendo hacia el peligro. Y ya sabes lo protector que todavía soy de él.

Hermione olfateó. —Sin razón, a veces —pero ella no discutió más, sacando la cadena del Giratiempo y enrollándola alrededor de su cuello. Harry trató de respirar lo más normalmente posible mientras sostenía el reloj de arena entre ellos.

—Tendremos que tener cuidado cuando lleguemos allí —le advirtió Hermione solemnemente—. No podemos ser vistos por nosotros mismos mientras estamos en el pasado.

Harry sonrió levemente al sentir que la araña cobraba vida en el bolsillo de su bata, sus piernas pululaban y raspaban la tela. —Creo que sé exactamente qué hacer.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos hacia él, pero comenzó a invertir el reloj de arena, cantando. —Uno. Dos. Tres…

Harry se unió al conteo, aunque odiaba escuchar cuán débil se había vuelto su voz. _Estúpido cuerpo. No puedo desmayarme ahora. No puedo permitirme eso._

El mundo a su alrededor se difuminaba y ondulaba como tela. Harry no lo miró demasiado directamente, ya que lo mareaba y le daba un peor dolor de cabeza, pero la voz detrás de sus ojos parecía disfrutarlo. _Ohhhh. Nunca viajé en el tiempo antes. ¡Mira! Hay alguien a quien debemos haber pasado hace horas. ¡Whee!_

Llegaron al último giro, y luego Hermione agarró el reloj de arena y evitó que volviera a invertir. Harry permaneció encerrado dentro de la cadena, jadeando. No habían viajado físicamente, todavía estaban de pie en el mismo tramo vacío del corredor de la Torre de Gryffindor que antes, pero se sentía tan cansado como si lo hubieran hecho.

—¿Harry? —el susurro de Hermione fue casi tímido—. Realmente creo que deberías recostarte y descansar.

Harry negó con la cabeza y le sonrió sombríamente. —No hay tiempo. La profecía sucedió diez minutos después de la hora, y hemos llegado justo allí. Tenemos que movernos —comenzó a hacerlo, usando su magia imprudentemente para alimentar su fuerza cuando tenía que hacerlo. No era como si tuviera un mejor uso para eso.

Hermione trotó a su lado con presteza, y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Harry lanzó el hechizo de desilusión sobre los dos, a pesar de la sensación de frío que producía. Harry encontró el frío vigorizante. Se movieron, y luego estaban en el pasillo de la Torre Norte, y Harry vio a Hermione irrumpir por el pasillo, con la cara en blanco. Sabiendo ahora lo que Connor le había dicho, Harry no podía culparla por estar tan disgustado. La miraron perderse de la vista, y luego se arrastraron hacia adelante.

Harry vino sobre sí mismo, mirando preocupado por Hermione. Respiró hondo, arrebató una pequeña piedra del bolsillo de la bata y se la arrojó a su yo anterior.

Su yo pasado se centró en la piedra, mirándola con una expresión oscura que Harry no había notado era tan aterradora en su propia cara. Harry tiró de la piedra por el pasillo con su magia, y vio que su yo del pasado desenvainaba su varita. Ese era el momento en el que agregó la araña.

Su yo pasado inmediatamente comenzó a preocuparse más por la araña, que corría hacia él con las mandíbulas levantadas, que por cualquier persona potencialmente Desilusionada que se escabullera a lo largo de las paredes. Hermione quería quedarse y ver la pelea, pero Harry la tomó del brazo y la guio con fuerza.

Subir la escalera era la parte más difícil, ya que tenían que hacerlo de manera invisible, y en tanto silencio como fuera posible, y mientras mantenían la cadena del Giratiempo alrededor de sus cuellos. Harry finalmente levitó a los dos, escuchando a Hermione chillar cuando usó magia sin varita y sin palabras para hacerlo. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de esperar. Debajo de ellos llegó el estampido del “¡ _Reducto_!” que había reducido a la araña a pedazos, y el Harry del pasado no se quedaría atrás.

Harry mantuvo la levitación una vez que estuvieron en la Torre, y rozaron hasta que se instalaron en la entrada de la clase. Incluso entonces, Harry temió que fuera demasiado tarde, pero se agacharon a través del arco velado justo cuando Trelawney, frente a Connor y Ron, volteó sus ojos hacia atrás y comenzó a recitar la profecía.

Harry se apoyó contra la pared, manteniendo su respiración jadeante, y escuchó tanto como pudo. Esta era la profecía por la que Connor había estado dispuesto a luchar contra él para mantener oculta. Debía ser importante de alguna manera, incluso si Harry no estaba seguro de lo que sería aún.

La voz de Trelawney era un gemido chirriante, un sonido que apenas era humano, y uno que debería haber sido demasiado masculino para salir de la garganta de la agitada mujer.

_Cinco semanas antes de la hora de luz más larga_

_Viene alguien que hace huir a enemigos menores,_

_Quién tiene un alma y magia fría como el hielo._

_Ahora viene la hora_

_Del poder del negro,_

_Y él morirá por la varita del sacrificio._

_Oh, Connor,_ Harry pensó, su corazón acelerando lo suficiente como para enfermarlo. _No es de extrañar que pensaras que iba a matar a Sirius._

_Ahora llega la hora en que se revela toda la verdad,_

_Ahora llega la hora en que el gris toma el campo,_

_Y la primera decisión establece el camino para todos._

_Ahora la amabilidad es probada,_

_Ahora el corazón suave debe ser superado,_

_Y en esa prueba él se parará o caerá._

Harry se vio a sí mismo cargando por el aula en ese momento, y agarró el Giratiempo y comenzó a girarlo. La cabeza de su yo pasado giró, y Harry sabía que había visto el brillo de plata que marcaba el lugar donde estaban su ser futuro y Hermione.

Todo había salido como se suponía que debía, entonces, y ahora la profecía rebotó en la cabeza de Harry, zumbando como una mosca enojada, incluso mientras cantaba el recuento de las inversiones del Giratiempo en voz alta con Hermione y el mundo deformado y cambiado a su alrededor.

_Cinco semanas antes de la hora de luz más larga. Eso debe significar cinco semanas antes del solsticio de verano, el día más largo del año. Y, bueno, este fin de semana es eso. Aproximadamente. No es de extrañar que Connor entrara en pánico cuando pensó que había llevado a Sirius a algún lugar o hecho algo con él hoy._

_Viene alguien que hace huir a enemigos menores… No entiendo esa parte. Sé que Connor pensó que era yo, sin embargo. Y la parte de tener magia fría como el hielo también. ¿Y qué sabría mi hermano sobre mi alma?_

La tristeza de ese pensamiento amenazó distraerlo por un momento, tanto de la profecía como del recuento de las inversiones del Giratiempo, pero Harry volvió su mente decididamente hacia lo otro.

_El poder del negro… sin duda, Connor pensó que eso significaba Sirius, aunque no entiendo cómo puede estar en poder si es un cautivo. Y “morir por la varita del sacrificio” suena bastante malditamente contundente. O lo mataré, o Peter lo hará._

_No entiendo el resto. Supongo que el gris podría ser el Dementor gris, pero si los Dementores tenían alguna manera confiable de encontrar a Peter, ya lo habrían usado, y entonces quizás no estaríamos en este lío._

Cantaron el número final, y luego Hermione agarró el Giratiempo y lo mantuvo quieto de nuevo. Harry parpadeó alrededor del aula de adivinación vacía, luego eliminó el hechizo de sí mismo y de Hermione. Una mirada por la ventana mostró que aún era tarde, y que se inclinaba lentamente hacia el ocaso. Harry asintió. Eso significaba que no debería encontrar a mucha gente en su camino hacia… donde fuera que el escritor de cartas quisiera que fuera; estarían afuera todavía, o irían a cenar.

El pergamino se sacudió. Harry lo desdobló y lo leyó.

_El lugar donde Connor y Sirius practicaron sus lecciones, Harry. El último lugar seguro. Oh, sí, ¿mencioné que ahora tengo a tu hermano también?_

Harry sintió un destello de ira. Hermione soltó un pequeño grito cuando las paredes a su alrededor se congelaron bruscamente, y luego resbaló en un trozo de hielo y tiró de la cadena del Giratiempo. Harry bajó la cabeza para llevarla por encima del cuello, sin quitar nunca los ojos del pergamino. Entonces tenía que rescatar a dos cautivos en lugar de uno. Ese no era un cambio tan grande, y eso sólo le daría más ira para llevarse a Peter, o quienquiera que fuera, con él.

 _Sin_ matar a Sirius, si es posible.

El pergamino terminó, _la Casa de los Gritos_.

Harry asintió bruscamente. Le gustaba esa respuesta. Aprobó esa respuesta. Él estaría lidiando con Peter fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, entonces, y en un lugar que la mayoría de la gente aún creía que estaba embrujado. Se dio vuelta para irse.

—¡Harry!

Hizo una pausa y parpadeó hacia Hermione, que estaba luchando por ponerse en pie. Ella tenía su varita y una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

—¿De qué se trataba todo eso? —exigió—. ¿Dijo la profecía lo que creo que dijo? ¿Vas a matar a Sirius?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Las profecías son notoriamente vagas y difíciles de interpretar —mintió sin problemas—. No creo que eso sea lo que significa. Y ahora voy a encontrar a Connor y decírselo. Creo que sé adónde podría haber ido.

—Quiero ir contigo —dijo Hermione—. No estás lo suficientemente bien como para enfrentarlo solo. O lleva a Draco, al menos, aunque creo que es menos probable que se enoje y hechice a Connor.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro cuidadoso y se movió de lado a lado. Era sólo su imaginación que su estómago estaba revuelto, se recordó a sí mismo. La voz en su cabeza había dicho que este no era el tipo de dolor que lo pondría enfermo. —Hermione, no puedo. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo.

—Lo _sabía_ —dijo Hermione, con el tono suave y vicioso de un gato a punto de saltar, y luego su mano salió disparada y agarró el pergamino antes de que Harry pudiera detenerla. Miró hacia abajo a la escritura, y sus ojos se abrieron mientras leía. Harry simplemente le agradeció a Merlín que toda la conversación no estaba allí.

Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos todavía estaban muy abiertos, y su rostro era lo suficientemente pálido para que su mirada resaltara como si se ahogara. — _Harry_ —ella respiró—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Algo malo —dijo Harry en breve. Tenía que esperar que el escritor no considerara que la lectura de la carta de Hermione fuera una traición del juego que habían jugado hasta ahora—. Escucha, Hermione, tengo que irme.

Hermione se rio, aunque era más como un ladrón corto e inmóvil. —Si crees que voy a dejarte entrar en peligro cuando estás tan enfermo y solo, estás loco. No insistiré en que le digamos a ninguno de los profesores si no quieres, pero vamos a ir juntos.

Harry negó con la cabeza. — _Consopio_ —dijo, y Hermione se durmió—. _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ —añadió, y la dejó caer al suelo.

Luego agarró el pergamino y lo examinó ansiosamente. El escritor no había agregado nada. Harry comenzó a caminar fuera del salón de clases de Adivinación, pero tuvo que detenerse y apoyarse contra la pared, su cara contra la piedra mientras jadeaba.

¿Podría realmente hacer esto? La debilidad en su cuerpo estaba creciendo, y la magia que derramó en ella se agotaba inmediatamente, como el agua a través de una tela perforada. ¿Podría realmente ir y confrontar al secuestrador de Sirius y Connor por sí mismo?

 _No es una cuestión de habilidad,_ pensó Harry, cuando abrió los ojos y se enderezó. _Es una cuestión de necesidad. Tengo que ir solo porque Peter, o quien sea que sea, no me dejará traer ayuda._

_Me tienes._

Harry saltó un poco antes de darse cuenta de que la voz provenía de su cabeza. _Oh, sí, tú_ , pensó, mientras salía del aula de Adivinación y hacia la escalera. _No creo que hayas recordado quién eres._

 _No. Pero recuerdo que también pude ver a través de los ojos de Sirius, porque tenía una conexión con Voldemort en forma de maldición. No puedo en este momento. No sé por qué. Tal vez Peter hizo algo para mantenerme fuera._ La voz sonaba malhumorada. _Pero si nos acercamos lo suficiente a él y puedo romper esta barrera que me impide ver, podría ser capaz de ayudarte. O tal vez incluso pueda entrar en la mente de Peter y decirte lo que planea hacer a continuación._

 _Gracias,_ Harry murmuró.

Salió de la Torre Norte y cuidadosamente por los pasillos hacia la entrada principal. Hizo un uso liberal del Encantamiento de Desilusión para esconderse de las personas que pasaban a su lado, a pesar de las náuseas nadando en sus entrañas. Suponía que podría haberse Aparecido directamente en la Casa de los Gritos, como lo había hecho una vez antes, pero ese tipo de Aparición en los terrenos de Hogwarts definitivamente habría atraído la atención, de Dumbledore si nadie más. Harry quería mantener a los demás fuera de esto. Cuantas más personas se involucren, más pérdida de vidas habrá.

Harry llegó al vestíbulo y se permitió sentir algo así como el triunfo. Saldría más allá de las puertas en unos momentos, y desde allí podría llegar al Sauce Boxeador. Sabía por haber visto a Sirius hacerlo a principios de año cómo abrir el túnel que conducía a la Casa.

— _Impedimenta_.

Harry soltó un involuntario llanto cuando sus pies salieron de debajo de él, y luego el Encantamiento de Desilusión se esfumó como el vapor. Volteó su cabeza, y vio a Snape subir las escaleras de las mazmorras, su varita afuera y un brillo en sus ojos como un enloquecido hipogrifo.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte —susurró Snape, mientras se acercaba. Harry se estremeció. Cuanto más baja era la voz de Snape, más enojado estaba, y esta vez era tan suave como para sonar como garras de rata en la piedra—. Te quedarás aquí, y si debo atarte y dejarte inconsciente para evitar que arriesgues tu vida, entonces lo haré. Estoy cansado de esto, Harry. No me has dado la oportunidad de actuar como un verdadero guardián. Te protegeré de las consecuencias de tu propia estupidez parecida a Gryffindor, si es necesario.

—No entiendes —susurró Harry, luchando por pararse. La maldición todavía no lo dejaba ir, y el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza al caer, así como el dolor en su estómago, lo distraía de sus esfuerzos por romper el hechizo—. Connor y Sirius están en riesgo. Probablemente morirán si no logro…

—¡No me importa!

—Peter dice que él sacrificará a Sirius para asegurar el regreso del Señor Oscuro —siseó Harry, al encontrar a Snape parado sobre él, y su enojo regresó. Las piedras debajo de él se congelaron—. ¿De _verdad_ quieres eso? ¿Voldemort, levantado de nuevo y corriendo por allí? —miró intencionadamente al brazo izquierdo de Snape.

Los ojos de Snape parpadearon brevemente, y luego dijo, —Dumbledore tiene poder más que suficiente para enfrentar a Voldemort, y razón más que suficiente para cazar a Pettigrew, si capturan a sus muchachos dorados. Dime dónde están y lo alertaré. Después de colocarte en la enfermería, por supuesto.

— _No_ —dijo Harry, incluso mientras el pergamino se sacudía. Giró la cabeza para mirarla, se tendió en el suelo a su lado y vio aparecer nuevas palabras.

_¿Dónde estás, Harry? ¿Retrasado? Oh, querido, no creo que me guste eso. Y no creo que tu hermano realmente necesite dos brazos, ¿o sí?_

Harry gritó, pero la voz en su cabeza habló rápidamente, antes de que pudiera construir una verdadera cabeza de pánico. _Permíteme_. Harry sintió que se alejaba de él como lo había hecho antes.

Al siguiente momento, Snape se tambaleó y se agarró la cabeza. Trató de enfocar sus ojos, y Harry sospechó que estaba usando Oclumancia, o Legeremancia, o una combinación de ambos, para tratar de apagar la voz. No estaba funcionando, obviamente. Harry no pudo evitar una breve y retorcida sonrisa. _Intenté decirle que esa voz no habla por ninguna conexión en su mente._

Snape se deslizó bruscamente al suelo, con los ojos en blanco. La voz se deslizó de regreso a la cabeza de Harry y resopló. _Se liberará cuando logre despertarse de los recuerdos que le di._

 _¿Recuerdas quién eres ahora?_ Harry se puso de pie, y descubrió que, sí, que podía manejarlo. Sus piernas se tambalearon, pero él todavía estaba derecho. Y no iba a pensar en Peter cortándole el brazo a Connor, porque no lo estaba.

 _En realidad no,_ dijo la voz. _Sólo que una vez tuve mucho dolor. Le di algo del dolor, no tanto como te di. Eso debería mantenerlo ocupado por un tiempo._ Sonaba presumido.

Harry negó con la cabeza y esperó que Snape lo entendiera cuando volviera, lo despertara y le explicara todo.

 _Si_ regresaba, lo despertaría y le explicaría todo.

Harry soltó un largo y sibilante aliento y se volvió hacia las puertas de los jardines. Entonces él podría morir. Lo había aceptado desde que tenía cuatro años. No debería estar temblando en sus zapatos ahora que lo pensaba.

Y no lo estaba, se dio cuenta con cierto sobresalto, mientras se tambaleaba por las puertas y entraba en el fresco resplandor de una tarde primaveral. Estaba más molesto ante la idea de nunca poder explicarle a Snape, a Draco y a Hermione por qué había sido necesario lastimarlos, ignorarlos o insistir en que se quedaran atrás.

 _Mis prioridades realmente son extrañas,_ pensó, mientras maniobraba cuidadosamente sobre la hierba hacia el Sauce Labrador. _Tuve a mi hermano primero por mucho tiempo, y luego las cosas cambiaron, y ya ni siquiera sé lo que pienso que es más importante._

 _Podría hurgar en tu mente y descubrir por ti,_ la voz se ofreció, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Realmente no tenemos tiempo —susurró, mientras lanzaba miradas cautelosas a un lado, buscando a cualquiera que pudiera verlo y llamar, o por alguna señal de Hagrid. La hierba estaba vacía, salvo por los dedos de la luz del sol, y Hagrid no estaba a la vista. Harry se relajó marginalmente, pero mantuvo su advertencia.

El Sauce Boxeador se puso en movimiento mientras Harry se acercaba, las ramas cortaban el aire y golpeaban el suelo. Harry negó con la cabeza y extendió la mano, espesando cuidadosamente el aire cerca del nudo en el tronco del sauce. Cuando pensó que era lo suficientemente grueso, lo disparó hacia adelante, y el nudo empujó hondo. Las ramas del sauce se congelaron, y Harry se agachó debajo de ellas y hacia el túnel que podía ver entre las raíces.

Él supo en el momento en que empujó en el túnel y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia adelante que esto iba a ser un infierno.

El dolor en su estómago empeoró a medida que se presionaba contra el suelo. El dolor en su frente ardió más y más rápido y más feroz mientras mantenía la cabeza inclinada para poder gatear bajo los aleros. Cada músculo de su cuerpo dolía y gritaba con tensión mientras se retorcía en posiciones extrañas para superar los baches y los tirones en el camino. Añádase la preocupación por Connor y Sirius, y para cuando llegó a la entrada de la Casa de los Gritos, Harry estaba preocupado de no ser capaz de ponerse de pie y pelear contra Peter correctamente.

Podía sentir una fuerte magia zumbando más allá de la puerta, esperando. Si esto no era un ritual para resucitar a Voldemort, entonces era algo muy malditamente cercano. Harry cerró los ojos y gimió para sí mismo.

_¡No puedo hacer esto! Apenas puedo estar de pie._

Por supuesto, la respuesta que regresó fue siempre la misma, mezclada con ecos de la voz de su madre y la suya.

_Debes hacerlo porque no hay nadie más. Debes hacerlo porque eres el más fuerte, y es la responsabilidad del más fuerte llevar las cargas que nadie más puede. Debes hacerlo porque es necesario._

Harry comenzó, suavemente, a respirar en un patrón que Lily le había enseñado. Esto, concedido, fue cuando ella le había estado enseñando qué hacer si alguna vez lo torturaban, y la última vez que lo había usado era cuando el _Crucio_ de Quirrell lo había golpeado en el primer año. Pero todavía era valioso, y funcionó, permitiéndole elevarse por encima del dolor que lo atormentaba en el estómago y la cabeza. Incluso cuando su cicatriz abruptamente brilló con agonía, podía mirar más allá y ver qué debía hacerse, estirándose como un camino delante de él.

 _Eso es impresionante,_ dijo la voz, en tonos apagados. _¿Dónde lo aprendiste?_ Una sensación de enraizamiento, arrastrando los pies, y luego la voz dijo: _Oh_. Harry tuvo la sensación de que retrocedía cuidadosamente desde cierto rincón de sus recuerdos.

Harry sonrió. Sabía que probablemente era una sonrisa sombría, pero nadie estaba allí para asustarse. —De mi madre —murmuró, y se levantó. Sus piernas no temblaron. Su resolución y su magia eran una, ahora, y su magia ya no le goteaba, gastada, en el momento en que la enviaba a sus músculos. Sólo tenía que fortalecer su voluntad e hizo lo que quería, en lugar de hacerlo al revés—. Todavía soy lo que ella me hizo, incluso ahora.

La ironía se burló de él por un momento, y luego desapareció. Harry invocó su ira en su lugar, y observó, desapegado, como el túnel a su alrededor se hinchó de escarcha.

Él estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, porque no había nadie más.

Connor y Sirius estaban esperando.

Harry extendió la mano y empujó la puerta para abrirla.


	46. Danza macabra

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 40: Danza macabra**  

Harry dio un paso hacia la Casa. Vio la cama delante de él, el borde de un pie que sobresalía más allá, la marca de lo que podría ser un círculo trazado en el suelo…

Y luego sintió una poderosa magia caer frente a él y hacia los lados y detrás, y la puerta se cerró de golpe y se cerró. Harry se tensó. Aparte de la fuerza de la magia, no creía que alguien más estaría detrás de él para ayudar.

 _No estás solo_ , la voz en su cabeza respiraba, pero sonaba distraída. _Todo esto… se siente familiar…_

Entonces Harry escuchó la risa clara y fría que había estado imaginando mientras sostenía la carta, pero era una voz familiar que pronunció las palabras: —Sostenlo. La danza está a punto de comenzar.

Harry sintió la magia en su lugar a su alrededor, agarrándolo tan fuerte como un lazo de cuerpo completo. Enfermo de ira, vio a Sirius salir de la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos y completamente enojados, su sonrisa extraña. El corazón de Harry latió con fuerza y se atascó en su garganta, y la voz de sus propios pensamientos susurró: _No era Peter. Nunca lo fue._

Harry no podía negar con la cabeza, se dio cuenta cuando intentó moverse, pero aún podía hablar. —¿Por qué, Sirius? —susurró—. Pensé que estabas cuerdo ahora, después de que el ornamento dorado logró dominar tus pensamientos.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua hacia él y levantó el adorno sobre su cabeza. —Pobre Potter —dijo, con una voz casi familiar. El sonido era de Sirius, pero las entonaciones eran de otra persona, Harry lo sabía—. ¿Quieres decirme que no lo descubriste? Estaba tan seguro de que lo harías —Golpeó el adorno dorado con su varita— _. ¡Finite Incantatem!_

El adorno se movió y se estremeció, y luego un intrincado encantamiento de ilusión se derritió. Lo que quedaba era pesado y dorado, y colgado en el extremo de una cadena, pero seguramente no era la bola con tachones de rubí que Sirius había usado durante meses. En cambio, era un relicario, con un broche oxidado, marcado con una ornamentada S que Harry reconoció después de unos momentos de mirar fijamente.

_La marca de Slytherin._

Y ahora que el relicario estaba libre de lo que deben haber sido poderosos hechizos para disfrazar su magia y su forma, Harry podía sentirlo. Estaba zumbando, casi gruñendo, arrojando un aura fría. Se sentía…

Se sentía como el diario que Harry había tenido el año anterior, el que había contenido una pieza o recuerdo de Voldemort.

Harry podía sentir que dejaba de respirar.

Sirius miró con cariño el relicario, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente. Cuando levantó la vista, Harry pudo ver a Tom Riddle en su sonrisa, aunque las entonaciones no eran exactamente las mismas que las de Tom Riddle, y tampoco era lo mismo que Harry había escuchado de la boca de Voldemort cuando luchaba contra él como Quirrell, tampoco. —Este relicario estuvo entre los tesoros Black durante _años_. Nunca sospecharon lo que tenían. Y luego tu viejo padrino, en la búsqueda de armas que podría usar para entrenar a tu precioso hermano, lo encontró y lo recogió —Sirius se rio entre dientes, un sonido que, como su sonrisa, se desvió de lo que debería haber sido—. Y yo fui libre. En su cabeza, al menos.

 _Mi pesadilla,_ pensó Harry. _Algo pequeño destruyendo a Sirius, y el dolor que sentí cuando sucedió._ _No es una rata después de todo. Esa era la parte de Voldemort tragándose la última libertad de su mente._

Se encontró con los ojos de Harry y sonrió desagradablemente. —Habrás adivinado que soy parte de Voldemort, por supuesto, pero no hay ningún chico de dieciséis años. Tengo cuarenta años de sus recuerdos. Y tengo mucha más experiencia que Tom Riddle, creo que encontrarás, y mucho más sensata que mi última encarnación —un espasmo de disgusto cruzó la cara prestada de Sirius—. Tendré que hacer un punto especial para encontrarlo y matarlo, cuando haya completado este ritual —murmuró.

_Y luego tendremos dos Voldemort que enfrentar._

El pensamiento aterrorizó a Harry como pocas otras cosas podrían haberlo hecho. Empezó a luchar en serio, su magia se rompía y golpeaba las ataduras. Pero lo mantuvieron inmóvil, y Voldemort-en-Sirius no pareció en absoluto molestarse por su pelea. De hecho, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pareciendo ligeramente perplejo, hasta que de repente chasqueó los dedos.

—Oh, eso es correcto —dijo—. No ganaste el juego. No anticipaste todos mis movimientos. No adivinaste sobre el relicario, y no adivinaste lo que iba a hacer una vez que llegaste aquí. Bueno, en serio, Harry —más que nada había hecho hasta ahora, Harry odiaba el tono juguetón y burlón que su voz adquiría, tan malo como los peores mensajes escritos en el pergamino—. Deberías. Tuve la amabilidad de decírtelo.

Miró algo al otro lado de la cama. —¡Kreacher!

Un elfo doméstico apareció a la vista. Harry sintió que su rostro se retorcía de disgusto. La criatura estaba más allá de lo raída, con el pelo anudado colgando alrededor de su rostro y una expresión llena de adoración aduladora mientras miraba a Voldemort.

—¿El maestro Black está queriendo algo? —preguntó—. ¿El maestro Black que se convirtió en un verdadero heredero de la señora está queriendo algo?

—Mueve a este chico a su lugar en el círculo —instruyó Voldemort, dando zancadas alrededor de la cama. Harry se dio cuenta de que se inclinaba pesadamente hacia la izquierda y esperaba que eso indicara una debilidad que podría explotar. Merlín sabía que necesitaba _algo_ —. El que te indiqué antes, ojo, y ni una pulgada a la derecha o a la izquierda.

—El maestro Black está siendo muy bueno con Kreacher, permitiéndole participar en rituales importantes —dijo el elfo doméstico, inclinándose desde la cintura y agarrando el brazo de Harry con uñas tan largas que le sacaron sangre—. ¡Kreacher no va a decepcionar al maestro Black!

Arrastró a Harry por la cama, y Harry podía ver la habitación completamente ahora. Había un círculo rayado en el suelo, dibujado en un líquido espeso que no parecía sangre ni tinta para Harry. Kreacher lo colocó con cuidado, todavía irremediablemente atado, en el lado más cercano del círculo, con los talones pisando la cubierta colgante de la cama.

En el otro lado estaba Connor. Estaba despierto, con el rostro ceniciento y sus ojos horrorizados fijos en Sirius. Le echó un vistazo a Harry por un momento, y Harry pudo ver el terror en ellos brevemente confuso. Luego se convirtió en desesperación, y Connor volvió la cabeza, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Harry sintió que una parte de él le dolía con pena. Sin embargo, era sólo una parte; el resto de él estaba tomando nota del hecho de que Connor podía moverse, y pensando que podría ser importante.

 _Estoy aquí también,_ la voz en su cabeza le recordó.

 _¿Puedes hacer algo?_ Preguntó Harry, viendo como el cuerpo de su padrino se agachaba y juntaba varios objetos pequeños en un montón. Había un cuchillo, un Pensadero y un objeto cubierto que Voldemort trataba con más cuidado que todo el resto.

 _No lo sé,_ dijo la voz con tristeza. _No puedo ver en su mente—la mayor parte. Pero hay una parte que puedo leer, y sus pensamientos no tienen sentido. Están retorciéndose y conspirando para detenerlo. Eso no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?_ La voz sonaba como si atrajera a Harry.

Harry tragó saliva. Lo que estaba a punto de pensar sonó enojado y desesperado, pero si había la más mínima posibilidad… _¿Sirius? ¿Podría ser esa parte Sirius?_

La voz dio un chillido como cuando viajaban en el tiempo. _¡Sí! ¡Sí, lo es! ¡Gracias, Harry! ¡Es él! ¡Hay una parte de él todavía vivo y cuerdo allí!_ La voz se volvió perpleja. _Pero entonces, no entiendo por qué no está atacando. ¿Por qué sólo está esperando?_

 _No creo que Voldemort sepa que él está allí, o no lo habría dejado quedarse,_ decidió Harry. _Él está esperando el mejor momento._

Una parte de él esperaba que fuera eso, y que Sirius no se convirtiera en un cobarde incapaz de enfrentar lo que había hecho otra vez. Pero como todo lo que podía hacer era esperar, decidió que era mejor esperar y esperar.

—Me has dado muchos problemas, sabes —Voldemort siguió conversando, dándose la vuelta y colocando cuidadosamente el objeto cubierto delante de él—. No podría decidir la mejor forma de vengarme de ti, incluso cuando sabía que recuperaría un cuerpo, gracias a tu querido padrino. Le llené las orejas de veneno a tu hermano, un sinsentido sobre que los Slytherin son malvados y que la compulsión es buena —Harry vio que Connor se encogía como si alguien le hubiera clavado agujas. Voldemort no pareció darse cuenta, pero su sonrisa se volvió un poco más cruel, así que tal vez lo había hecho—. Pero, por supuesto, tú mismo me diste la mejor idea, o lo hizo tu padrino, pensando en lo que habías hecho. Así que decidí esperar hasta que la segunda profecía estuviera a punto de hacerse realidad, y aprovechar la oportunidad de vengarme de ti, convertir la profecía en lo que quería que significara, y cambiar tus percepciones de aquellos que te han ayudado a todos de una vez.

Esperó para asegurarse de tener toda la atención de Harry—como si tuviera la opción de mirar hacia delante con la cabeza entrelazada con la magia, pensó Harry—y luego apartó dramáticamente la tela del pequeño objeto.

Era un contenedor oscuro, hecho de lo que Harry pensó que era madera de tejo, la madera de la muerte y la resurrección. A pesar de la falta de madera de serbal, no tuvo problemas para reconocerla como una caja de reparaciones.

—Pero, no puedes —dijo, las primeras palabras para revolver sus pensamientos—. El ritual de justicia sólo se puede usar con alguien que realmente te haya ofendido.

Voldemort le dio una sonrisa profunda e irregular. —Oh, creo que me has hecho daño, Harry. ¿Pero desde cuándo me has conocido para usar magia neutral o sana? Voy a usar la magia del ritual. Es lo que te detiene incluso ahora, y evitará que cualquier ser humano entre en este lugar. Pero la torceré y me aseguraré de que haga lo que quiero que haga —él acarició la caja de tejo—. Esto se abrirá para mí otra vez, a diferencia de una caja de serbal, cuando haya completado el ritual y haya tomado tu magia, para que pueda absorber tu poder. Es mía en primer lugar.

Él sonrió directamente a los ojos de Harry. —Recuerda siempre, fuiste tú quien me dio esta idea, con lo que le hiciste a tu madre —Harry vio a Connor saltar y retroceder por el rabillo del ojo otra vez.

Harry se elevó por encima del pánico, el terror, la culpa, y miró a Voldemort con calma. —Hice lo correcto —dijo—. Estás pervirtiendo el ritual de justicia para tus propios fines.

Voldemort sólo se rio, como si no le hubiera molestado su incapacidad de intimidar a Harry, y se volvió hacia Kreacher, quien se había retirado hacia un lado, para quedarse parado con la cabeza inclinada. —¡Kreacher!

—¿Maestro Black? —Kreacher alzó la vista, con los ojos adorando.

—Tráeme el cuchillo.

Kreacher se apresuró a recoger la espada y llevarle la mano a Voldemort. Así de cerca, Harry pudo distinguir que la empuñadura era de ébano, la hoja un metal opaco que no creía que fuera de plata o acero. Una serpiente de plata estaba grabada en la empuñadura, justo encima de las palabras _Toujours pur._

—Los Black entienden a la familia —dijo Voldemort suavemente, girando el cuchillo una y otra vez—. Siempre lo hicieron, hasta esta última generación, cuando sus dos hijos se volvieron traidores, de diferentes maneras.

La voz en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry hizo que sonara como un ruido incoherente de protesta.

—E hicieron artículos mágicos que ciertamente podrían afectar a la familia —dijo Voldemort—. _¡Polaris!_

El cuchillo tembló y cobró vida, temblando, en la mano de Voldemort, que era la mano de Sirius. Harry lo miró. Ahora sabía lo que debía ser el cuchillo: una espada como la que Lucius le había enviado, capaz de cortar los lazos de amor, lealtad y magia entre los miembros de la familia.

Voldemort comenzó a caminar hacia Connor.

—No —dijo Harry. Habló con calma, pero podía sentir la burbuja de ira acumulándose dentro de él, y no se sorprendió cuando su magia se volvió loca.

La fuerza invisible arrojó a Kreacher al otro lado de la habitación, arrancándole un gruñido cuando golpeó la pared. Sirius se giró como para enfrentar un fuerte viento, uno que lo hizo aparecer más a la izquierda que nunca. Se llevó una mano a la cara y chasqueó la lengua hacia Harry, riéndose burlonamente.

—Si pudieras haber detenido esto, lo hubieras hecho la primera vez que llamaste tu magia —dijo. Levantó la cabeza y comenzó a cantar—. Lo que me has hecho no puede ser perdonado. No deseo enfrentarme a ti en un duelo, ni organizar los medios legales para resolver el insulto.

Harry sintió que su propia magia se tranquilizaba, apaciguada, bajo el peso del poder mucho mayor que el ritual de justicia provocaba. Las sombras parpadeaban locamente en la habitación, por encima del contorno del círculo. Voldemort los miró con una sonrisa por un momento, luego extendió una mano. Era la palma callosa de escoba de Sirius que se ofrecía al aire, pero Harry no podía pensar que era su mano otra vez. Dudaba que alguna vez fuera capaz de hacerlo, incluso si de alguna manera lograba separar a Sirius y Voldemort de las mentes de los demás. Voldemort había estado poseyendo a Sirius por _meses_ , y nadie se había dado _cuenta_.

 _Eso debe estar volviendo loco a Connor,_ Harry pensó vagamente.

—Exijo esto a los antiguos poderes —dijo Voldemort—, porque mi voluntad es fuerte y mi deseo de justicia firme —dio dos pasos hacia Connor y movió a Polaris en un amplio barrido. Una brillante línea de conexión surgió entre Harry y Connor, una cuerda que se manifestó como un resplandor rojo—. Con el poder que proviene de la conexión entre el que nos ha agraviado a mí y a su hermano, dibujo la magia, y dibujo el testamento. _¡Corrumpo castimoniam!_

Él bajó el cuchillo.

Harry gritó cuando sintió un vínculo que no había sabido que estaba allí, tensionarse y dispersarse y comenzar a romperse. Connor gritó en el mismo momento, un ruido como el equivalente verbal de una hemorragia interna, y se pasó un brazo por la cara, o eso pensó Harry en el momento antes de que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás y sintiera que le quitaba la magia.

Podía oír a Voldemort repitiendo, cada pocos minutos, su voz tan firme como la lluvia, _—¡Corrumpo castimoniam! ¡Corrumpo castimoniam!_

La mente de Harry tradujo el conjuro, lo quisiera o no. _Corrompo la pureza._

Harry sintió como la magia se retorcía, se retorcía, gritaba y vociferaba. La magia del ritual de la justicia estaba tratando de huir abruptamente, como si el ritual hubiera percibido el peligro en el que se encontraba de ser utilizado incorrectamente.

Harry abrió los ojos, y pudo ver una luz roja oscura saliendo de la conexión entre él y Connor, atacando las sombras que bailaban sobre el círculo. El círculo mismo cobró vida en el mismo instante, golpeando con zarcillos grises pálidos que le recordaron a Harry incómodo del fuego de plata en la Noche de Walpurgis. Voldemort lanzó su propia magia detrás de eso, sosteniendo el relicario de Slytherin sobre su cabeza y cantando el hechizo una y otra vez.

La magia robada de Harry, la magia robada de Connor, el poder Oscuro de Voldemort—todo era demasiado para el ritual. Harry sintió la naturaleza derrumbada, sintió que la atmósfera en la sala cambiaba. Ahora, las sombras que se agachaban y se deslizaban cerca de él se veían oscuras, no como si estallaran en una luz roja dorada tal como lo hicieron las sombras de su propio ritual de justicia. El círculo estaba ardiendo. El agarre que se posó en el cuerpo de Harry no era simplemente firme, evitando que se moviera hasta que se hiciera justicia, sino activamente cruel, pellizcando su piel como cadenas.

Harry estaba tambaleándose. Podía sentir lágrimas calientes deslizándose por sus mejillas, y aunque Merlín sabía que tenía mucho por lo que llorar, se dio cuenta de que estaba de luto por la pérdida de la pureza de la danza. Voldemort no podía cambiar la naturaleza del ritual de justicia para nadie más, ni permanentemente, pero dentro de esta casa, algo antiguo y hermoso había muerto. Voldemort había pervertido su intención y la devolvió a la vida como un cadáver tambaleante, listo para arrebatarle el precio que le había pedido a un inocente. Estaba mal. Era obsceno.

Harry se encontró con los ojos de Connor. Sabía que su hermano estaba conmocionado, herido y aterrado más allá de toda medida…

No, no lo estaba. Podía adivinarlo por su expresión, pero ya no lo sabía, como siempre lo había hecho con sólo una mirada. Ese era el vínculo que Voldemort había cortado, una conexión con su gemelo que Harry ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí.

Esta vez, la burbuja de ira no le dio ninguna advertencia de que venía. En cambio, Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sacudiéndose el peso que lo coronaba, y gritó, liberando toda la fuerza de su magia por primera vez desde la tormenta del año pasado.

La casa se estremeció. Las paredes se convirtieron en hielo en un momento, y Kreacher se convirtió en una estatua congelada entre un paso y el siguiente. Harry sintió que el ritual se cerraba sobre él, pero no le importó. No deseaba tanto como quería matar a Voldemort en ese momento, y cuando el cuerpo de Sirius se tambaleó y se inclinó hacia la izquierda, parecía que su deseo sería concedido.

Pero Voldemort se recuperó en un momento e hizo un gesto negligente. La magia de Harry se calmó, su hielo se convirtió en agua. Kreacher se estremeció cuando el hielo en su cuerpo se abrió como una cáscara de nuez, y le dio a Harry una mirada funesta. Voldemort se rio a través de la voz de Sirius, la risa más fría de lo que había sido.

—Estoy muy contento de ver que tu magia es tan fuerte, Harry —dijo alegremente—. Me da placer imaginar lo que haré cuando ese poder sea mío.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. En pocas palabras, se preguntó dónde había ido su miedo, y luego decidió que no importaba. Él sintió su magia. Estaba atada, pero se movía bajo la superficie, y sabía que había una cosa que él podía hacer que podría funcionar. _Podría_ ser la palabra operativa, por supuesto. No podía saber que lo haría, especialmente cuando el ritual de justicia, pervertido y roto como lo había sido, probablemente todavía le impediría usar cualquier magia para escapar, de la forma en que le había impedido a Lily cuando Harry lo usó en ella.

Voldemort dejó a _Polaris_ y recogió el Pensadero. Lo miró por un momento, los ojos de Sirius contemplativos como habían estado cada vez que había hablado del pasado, luego sacudió su cabeza y lo puso a un lado. —No —dijo, como si hablara con otra persona—. No creo que sea el momento adecuado para eso, todavía. Y si hay una manera en que soy más inteligente que mi yo más nuevo y mi yo de dieciséis años, es saber cuándo es el momento adecuado.

Se giró y le sonrió a Harry. —Habrá mucho tiempo para mostrarte la verdad cuando te haya despojado de tu poder —dijo—. Mientras tanto, antes de comenzar con la extracción, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

El ritual aflojó su feroz agarre en la barbilla y las mejillas de Harry, y pudo hablar. Él trabajó su mandíbula por un momento, sin apartar los ojos de Voldemort, y luego dijo: —No entiendo por qué querías que yo supiera la segunda profecía.

Voldemort se encogió de hombros. —Para que puedas perder más esperanzas, por supuesto. ¿ _Sabes_ que dice que matarás a tu querido padrino?

Harry asintió con fuerza. Escuchó los sollozos de Connor viniendo desde la esquina, pero no pudo desviar su atención de Voldemort para consolar a su hermano. Simplemente no tenía _tiempo_ en este momento.

—Quería que reflexionaras sobre eso —dijo Voldemort, y sonrió ampliamente—. Justo como quería que pensaras que Peter te estaba escribiendo para romper tu esperanza. No puedes sufrir lo suficiente por lo que me has hecho.

—¿Qué te importa? —Harry gruñó, jugando por el tiempo. Necesitaba ganar tanta fuerza como pudiera antes de golpear, y medirla. Bajo todas las capas de ritual que lo aprisionaban, su magia se estaba moviendo, pero sabía que si simplemente la desencadenaba ahora, Connor estaría tan herido como Voldemort—. Lo que hice fue para el otro tú y Tom Riddle, no para ti.

—Hubiera llegado a ser mucho más poderoso en el momento en que me manifesté, si no fuera por ti —dijo Voldemort, perdiendo su sonrisa por primera vez—. Y nunca me hubiera tenido que tomar la molestia de organizar este ritual —sacudió la cabeza—. Vas a tener que pagar por las molestias que me ocasionaste.

Se giró y chasqueó los dedos. —¡Kreacher!

—Maestro Black —dijo el elfo doméstico, corriendo hacia adelante.

—Ayúdame a desvestirme —dijo Voldemort, y tendió los brazos de Sirius.

Kreacher, inclinándose y revoloteando, comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Voldemort miró por encima del hombro a Harry.

—Todo lo que te escribí en la carta era bastante cierto —dijo casualmente—. Sirius te ha estado traicionando por meses, cada vez que la presencia de mi viejo yo en su mente se volvía demasiado para él. Y luego él me recogió, en el relicario, y fue tan tonto como para ponerme a ver qué hacía. Y ese fue el final. Él había logrado resistir o socavar los intentos de mi viejo yo de lastimarte; eligió enviar esa serpiente, por ejemplo, porque sabía que eras un hablante de Pársel y tenías una oportunidad decente de detenerla. Las arañas eran mías, aunque sólo quise su veneno para debilitarte. Fue entonces cuando supe que tenía el control total sobre este cuerpo y mente. Sirius no pudo poner objeciones cuando escogí las arañas —él sonrió.

—Fuiste tú quien escribió las cartas a Lucius Malfoy —dijo Harry.

—Sólo la última —Voldemort se encogió de hombros, y las túnicas se le cayeron del pecho—. Sirius escribió las anteriores, cuando la presión de la maldición, y las persuasiones de Fenrir Greyback y Walden Macnair, llegaron a ser demasiado. Imagina, Harry. Tu padrino podría haber estado libre de la maldición mucho antes de que yo lo poseyera, sólo que él era demasiado orgulloso para decírselo a alguien.

Connor soltó otro sollozo. Harry sospechaba que las barreras estaban cayendo en su mente, dejándolo vulnerable a todo tipo de verdades.

Kreacher le quitó las túnicas casi por completo.

Harry se sintió enfermo. Había un _bulto_ gris que crecía en el costado izquierdo de Sirius, latiendo suavemente en patrones de luz y oscuridad. Parecía un huevo, o al menos más que nada como un huevo, ya que una parte de él obviamente todavía estaba debajo de la piel de Sirius. Brillaba con una humedad espesa, lo suficientemente oscura como para parecer sangre, pero obviamente no era así. Harry lanzó una mirada al círculo. Él sabía de qué estaba hecho, ahora.

—Esto estará listo en un momento —Voldemort acarició el lado opaco del huevo—. Tu magia me permitirá eclosionar un nuevo cuerpo. Luego haré los arreglos para que tu padrino muera con tu varita mágica, y te mostraré la verdad, y me iré —miró a Harry con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras Kreacher lo relajaba en el medio del círculo, con las manos blandas.

—¿Sabes lo que haré primero, Harry? —respiró.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

—Lo que le di a Severus Snape fue sólo una muestra de lo que le daré cuando terminemos aquí —los ojos de Voldemort brillaron—. No sólo es un traidor, se atrevió a ayudarte. Él será desollado vivo, centímetro a centímetro. Hay hechizos que pueden hacer eso. No le dejaré más piel que la que lleva mi Marca Tenebrosa, y arrojaré la Marca en cada centímetro de su cuerpo sin piel. La Marca lo mantendrá vivo, pero también evitará cualquier magia de curación.

»Entonces iré a buscar a aquellos a los que tanto quieres, a la joven bruja sangresucia y al chico Malfoy. La sangresucia puede tener una muerte bastante rápida, creo, con sólo unas pocas extremidades rotas y mutilaciones primero. Después de todo, ella te ayudó a aprender la segunda profecía, e indirectamente a jugar mi juego.

—Draco Malfoy… —los ojos de Voldemort eran salvajes ahora—. Él seguirá vivo y vendrá conmigo. Lo enviaré de vuelta a su padre, pieza por pieza, durante muchos años. La maldición de Prometeo será suficiente.

Harry se estremeció a pesar de sí mismo. La maldición de Prometeo renovaba cada parte de un cuerpo en el momento en que fuera cortada, en la forma en que el hígado de Prometeo se renovó todos los días después de ser devorado por un águila. La idea de Draco, sufriendo, incapaz de morir, casi hizo que Harry lanzara su mejor arma en ese momento. Pero se contuvo y preguntó en voz baja: —¿Qué vas a hacer con mi hermano?

Voldemort miró en dirección a Connor. —Por qué, lo he estado entrenando estos últimos tres meses —dijo—. Sería una pena permitir que un competidor tan bien entrenado y natural se desperdicie. La _Imperio_ debería eliminar cualquier fijación moral obstinada que tenga, y luego tendré un seguidor experto en hacer magia Oscura.

Harry asintió, con calma. Era lo que necesitaba escuchar. Le dio la rabia final que necesitaba para actuar como debía, y le ofreció una promesa, una débil esperanza, de que si él fracasaba aquí, entonces el Chico-Que-Vivió podría mantenerse cerca del lado de Voldemort y un día sustituirlo.

 _Si_ fallaba.

_No voy a fallar._

Voldemort levantó una mano. _—¡Mors Mordre!_ —dijo claramente.

Una Marca Tenebrosa verde brillante apareció por encima de su cabeza, lanzando chispas hacia el centro del círculo. La magia del ritual corrupto se tensó en anticipación, y Harry supuso que Voldemort había hablado en silencio.

Voldemort lo miró, esa misma sonrisa débil en su rostro. —Tomaré un pago de ti —dijo—, un wergeld por todo lo que me has hecho. Una vez, un precio desgarrador por otro precio devastador, una disculpa hecha en términos que he decidido. Nunca debemos volver a vernos. Haremos el intercambio, y se terminará —su sonrisa se torció en los bordes—. La última vez paga por todas.

La magia del ritual se extendió, y Harry vio la inmensa forma de mano, una enfermiza y gris oscura esta vez, deslizándose hacia su cuerpo para eliminar su magia.

Él desató su habilidad de comer magia.

Masticó su salida desde el interior, a través de las capas del ritual y los hechizos vinculantes de Voldemort, tragando toda la poderosa magia que yacía encima. La consumió, y Harry sintió que su cuerpo se hinchaba con la oleada de poder que le entregaba esa magia. Él se concentró. Quería liberarse de este hechizo, detener a Voldemort, eliminar el bulto gris que salía de su costado.

Voldemort rugió, un sonido sin palabras de protesta, y cerró los ojos en concentración. La enfermiza mano gris se acercó un poco más.

Harry imaginó su poder como una serpiente, y lo envió arrastrándose frente a él, comiéndose todo a su paso, trabajando sus mandíbulas cada vez más. El agarre de su cuerpo se alivió bruscamente, y cayó al suelo. Sintió que el poder a su alrededor aumentaba violentamente cuando la serpiente comía y comía, consumía y devoraba, partía y rompía, y se volvía cada vez más y más fuerte, sintiendo que sus ojos se hinchaban en su cabeza.

Un pequeño movimiento hacia un lado lo distrajo. Harry parpadeó cuando vio una rata gris que se lanzaba a lo largo de la pared, haciendo rodar un delgado palo con una pata. Peter, Harry sabía, y él había traído su varita.

Su serpiente comenzó a comer el bulto gris en el costado de Sirius, y Harry tuvo nauseas. Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando en la inmundicia. Por primera vez, se le ocurrió que desviar la magia Oscura podría no ser una buena idea.

—¡ _No_! —gritó Voldemort, y cantó una vez más—, _¡Corrumpo castimoniam!_

Harry sintió que el ritual comenzaba a luchar contra él. Todavía era poderosa magia, más fuerte de lo que era incluso con todo lo que había tragado. La enfermiza mano gris se formó de nuevo y se extendió hacia él. Harry sintió el frío roce de sus dedos como el toque de cuchillos desolladores.

Entonces su serpiente se volvió y se lanzó sobre la magia de Connor y Peter, y Kreacher aterrizó sobre su espalda con un gruñido.

Harry cayó de rodillas, tratando de luchar contra el elfo doméstico. No estaba funcionando. Su magia se rompió a su alrededor salvajemente, fuera de control. Harry trató de contenerla, de alejarla de comer el poder de Connor o el de Peter. Él bien podría haber intentado detener una cascada. La fuerza golpeó a través de él, inútil como la cascada para alguien que sólo quería un trago. Él no podía detenerla ni dominarla.

Los dedos sucios se encontraron y se cerraron alrededor de su garganta, y las uñas lo marcaron. Harry intentó forzar el poder en sus manos para arrancarlos, y casi le quitó a Connor la magia por completo, y casi dejó pasar la mano gris del ritual corrupto. Jadeó, sollozó y retrocedió, tratando de decidir qué hacer, arriesgarse a matar a Kreacher, arriesgarse a agotar a su hermano o a Peter, arriesgarse a ser despojado por completo de la magia y resucitar a Voldemort.

_¡Lo está haciendo!_

Harry podía oír la voz en su cabeza, sus tonos claros y resonantes que cortaban todas las otras tonterías allí, el torbellino desesperado de miedos y planes. Levantó la vista cuando la voz lo instó: _¡Mira a Voldemort! ¡Mira, mira, mira!_

Voldemort estaba agarrando su cabeza, que se sacudió salvajemente. Sus ojos se hincharon, y parecía llevar dos expresiones diferentes a la vez.

Harry arrastró su magia de volver a alimentarse de Connor, y empujó a Kreacher para que no le volviera a abrir la garganta y gritó: _¿Qué está pasando?_

La voz respondió de inmediato. _¡Sirius está resistiendo! ¡Sirius está luchando! ¡Esto es lo que estaba esperando, para lo que estaba albergando todas sus fuerzas! ¡Puedo verlo, como un gran perro negro que se lanza sobre un lobo! Él lo está luchando, lo está ahogando, está recuperando su mente-_

La mano de Voldemort palpó abruptamente la varita de Sirius, y Harry pensó que la levantaría y se golpearía a sí mismo. Luego sus dedos se movieron espasmódicamente, y la tiró. Harry supuso que uno de sus yo no quería arriesgarse a que el otro la usara.

Y Harry sabía que Voldemort ganaría al final. Estaba el relicario alrededor de su cuello, y Voldemort era un experto Legeremante. Sólo podría terminar de una manera.

_Sí, podría._

La comprensión de la profecía inundó la cabeza de Harry, y se sintió más tranquilo de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, incluso cuando su magia se sacudió violentamente contra sus riendas, haciéndose más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba, mientras tragaba más y más, y a su vez alimentada con su habilidad para tragar más y más. Él silbó bruscamente, y eso llamó la atención de la serpiente. Harry señaló, amablemente, cuán poderosa era la magia en el relicario alrededor del cuello de Voldemort.

Su magia se lanzó hacia adelante y agarró el relicario, y sí, era familiar, el mismo tipo de poder que se había tragado cuando destruyó el diario. Lo abrió, picoteó, festejó, se saturó. Harry escuchó a Voldemort gritar.

Y luego los ojos de Sirius lo miraron, y fueron los de su padrino, parpadeando grises y pidiendo disculpas por un momento.

Harry usó un poco de su magia para enviar a Kreacher volando completamente gratis, y luego gritó, —¡Peter! ¡Tira la varita hacia mí!

Podía sentir la varita cuando se posó en su mano. No había duda de que Peter la había traído, tenía la intención de que la usara contra Voldemort, y Harry lamentó un poco decepcionarlo.

Se la arrojó a Sirius.

Escuchó el chillido de Peter y el gemido de Connor, pero ellos no entendieron. Ninguno de los dos entendió. Ninguno de los dos había sido entrenado en la batalla de la forma en que Harry lo hizo, y ninguno de ellos entendió la profecía como lo hizo en ese instante, viendo a Sirius atrapar la varita de Peter y ponerse de pie.

Ya su rostro parpadeaba, mostrando signos de que Voldemort regresaba. Pero, como resultó, tuvo tiempo de decir seis palabras.

—Adiós, Harry —sonrió levemente, y sus ojos se volvieron hacia un lado—. Adiós, Connor —su mirada se volvió hacia adelante, fijando en la varita que sostenía. Harry vio el brillante coraje de Gryffindor allí, la valentía frente a la muerte que las otras Casas consideraban que era una locura.

_—Avada Kedavra._

Y cuando la luz verde golpeó, matando a Sirius, matando a Voldemort con él, mientras Sirius moría por la varita del sacrificio, Harry trajo su magia en un _Reducto_ que rompió en pedazos la caja de reparaciones de Voldemort.

El ritual de justicia se retorció por última vez y se rompió. Magia más poderosa que Harry devolvió su magia a su cuerpo, quemó el círculo, arrancó el huevo gris que salía del costado de Sirius en pedazos, comió la Marca Tenebrosa, y se aireó en el cuerpo de Kreacher hasta que el elfo doméstico fue una serie de pequeños pedazos sangrientos, destruyendo todo lo que se había usado para confinarla y perpetrar la injusticia. La serpiente de Harry tuvo que vomitar la mayor parte del poder que había tragado. Y Harry descubrió que podía controlar lo que quedaba, siempre que él pensara, con total determinación, en no lastimar a nadie.

La danza se rompió, el hechizo de corrupción de Voldemort cesó, y la casa se estremeció por última vez mientras el ritual huía. El cuerpo de Sirius tembló, también, un tenue zarcillo de luz roja dorada acariciándolo. Harry asintió mientras la luz parpadeaba. El ritual consistía simplemente en asegurarse de que no se hiciera más justicia, pero no fue así.

 _La última vez paga por todo,_ pensó Harry.

Entonces la luz se fue, y se quedaron, Peter agachado como una rata en la esquina, Connor sollozando cerca de los restos del círculo, y Harry arrodillado en el suelo con la garganta sangrando, en completo silencio.


	47. Octubre 31, 1981

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 41: Octubre 31, 1981**  

Cuando pudo respirar, y cuando sintió, con una mano, que la herida en su garganta no estaba a punto de abrirse más, lo primero que hizo Harry fue gatear hacia su hermano.

Connor yacía de costado, con un brazo aún envuelto alrededor de su rostro mientras lloraba, aunque sin sonido. Harry vaciló por un momento. Ya no podía sentir las emociones de su hermano como lo había hecho una vez, pero otros vínculos todavía estaban allí. Todavía sentía como si Connor fuera su gemelo. Aún sentía lealtad, y todavía sentía amor.

Aliviado de que Polaris no hubiera cortado _todos_ sus vínculos, Harry extendió sus brazos y susurró: —¿Connor?

Connor no vaciló, pero se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y otro alrededor de su cintura. Harry inclinó la cabeza cuidadosamente sobre el hombro de su hermano y cerró los ojos.

 _Lamento que tuviera que crecer de esta manera_ , pensó. _Al menos la parte más dolorosa está hecha, y llegó a escuchar a Sirius decir adiós, y él sabe_ por qué _Sirius murió._ Harry pensó que nunca habría sido capaz de explicarle por completo a Connor, si hubiera ido solo a la Casa de los Gritos y hubiera regresado con un Sirius muerto, o sólo con la palabra de Peter de que no lo había matado.

Harry oyó patas corriendo, y vio que Peter, en forma de rata, había venido a su lado. Se sentó en cuclillas para tocar suavemente sus bigotes con el codo de Harry, luego se retiró hacia su varita. Harry estaba agradecido por la privacidad, y volvió a frotar el cuello y la columna vertebral de su hermano, murmurando palabras sin sentido con las que Connor podía elegir prestarle atención si lo deseaba.

—¿Harry? —Connor susurró por fin, cuando los sollozos se calmaron lo suficiente como para dejarlo hablar.

Harry murmuró su atención.

—Yo… —la voz de Connor se quebró por un momento, luego se hizo más fuerte—. Lo siento.

Harry parpadeó. Había esperado una disculpa, pero no tan pronto. Se sentó e intentó mirar a los ojos de su gemelo, pero no pudo. Connor había puesto su rostro en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Harry, y lo mantuvo allí mientras susurraba. Harry se sorprendió de que sus palabras fueran tan claras, cuando la tela tenía que amortiguar su boca.

—Debería haberlo sabido —susurró Connor—. Actuaba de manera extraña. No parecía quererte en absoluto en estos últimos meses, como si ser Slytherin no lo convirtiera en tu padrino. Antes de eso, siempre despotricaba contra los Slytherin. Estos últimos meses, simplemente me contó con calma todo acerca de su maldad, y especialmente la tuya —se estremeció.

Harry no podía pensar en nada que decir a eso, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio, aparte del débil sonido que su mano hizo al pasar por el cabello de su hermano.

—Y yo… estaba tan desesperado por pensar que él seguiría con vida después de mayo, y que mi compulsión era buena, que lo escuché —susurró Connor—. Lo siento, Harry. Debería haberte dicho la profecía,

 _Debiste,_ pensó Harry, pero eso no era lo correcto para decir ahora, ni eso ni ninguna otra variación de “Te lo dije”. Tenía una oportunidad de sanar la herida sangrante de Connor y dejar que Connor curara la suya, pero sólo si él era cuidadoso.

—Entiendo por qué no lo hiciste —dijo en cambio—. Parecía bastante claro cuando decía que Sirius iba a morir.

Connor asintió, un movimiento miserable acompañado de un sorbido. Finalmente se recostó lo suficiente para que Harry viera su rostro. Parecía medio destruido, sus ojos entrecerrados por la hinchada piel roja que los rodeaba, su piel manchada, su nariz manchada de mocos.

—Y eso es lo que sucedió —susurró.

—Sí —Harry miró el cuerpo de Sirius, y sintió el primer toque de luto por el hombre que había sido su padrino, que había muerto tan valientemente, como un Gryffindor. Él apretó sus ojos cerrados. No podía permitirse llorar, no ahora. Su dolor de cabeza estaba aumentando, y la voz en su cabeza era sospechosamente silenciosa, y no podía colapsar todavía, no cuando su hermano lo necesitaba—. Murió valientemente.

—Pero todavía está muerto.

Harry parpadeó. Hubiera pensado que la tranquilidad de la valentía calmaría a su hermano. Tal vez Connor no estaba tan metido en la mentalidad de Gryffindor como pensaba, o tal vez simplemente no quería ese tipo de consuelo en este momento.

—Sí, lo está —dijo.

Connor cerró los ojos. Sus labios, apretados, temblaron. Harry no lo tocó. Pensó que esto era algo que su hermano necesitaba resolver por sí mismo. Y Connor no rompió a llorar, pero visiblemente se recompuso, con una resistencia que Harry no sabía que poseía. Abrió los ojos y le dio a Harry una débil sonrisa.

—Estabas diciendo la verdad todo el tiempo —dijo.

—Bueno, no lo de que Sirius estuviera poseído —dijo Harry—. No sabía sobre eso. Pero que él no tuviera tus mejores intereses de primero, y mamá y la red fénix, y mis intenciones hacia ti —respiró hondo—, sí.

—Lo siento —Connor susurró de nuevo.

Harry se mantuvo quieto. Connor tenía ese nudo en la parte posterior de su voz que decía que aún no había terminado de hablar, y lo último que Harry quería hacer era interrumpirlo. Tenía que admitir que una parte de él pensaba que se merecía el discurso con el que Connor estaba a punto de salir, el que nunca hubiera surgido si Connor no hubiera estado allí y hubiera visto el estallido de su niñez frente a sus ojos.

Connor comenzó a hablar, apenas por encima de un susurro y con sus palabras corriendo todas juntas, pero Harry estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo hablar en cualquier tono. Podía saber lo que decía su hermano, y no necesitaba que fuera más ruidoso o más claro. Se trataba de decir cosas, no de decirlas de manera dramática.

—Comencé a sospechar que me estabas diciendo la verdad con una carta que mamá me escribió en febrero —dijo Connor a sus manos—. Ella dijo que tenía que seguir luchando contigo, tenía que volver a tener el control. ¿Por qué usaría _esa_ frase? Siempre había dicho antes que sólo te amaba, y tú fuiste quien se volvió contra ella. Pero esa frase hizo sonar como si estuvieras en lo cierto, y ella te controlaba, y simplemente no podía soportar que hubieras roto el control y huido.

»Y entonces llegó la profecía, y estaba tan asustado que fueras a matar a Sirius —Connor se rio con tristeza, aunque por un momento pareció que iba a romper a llorar de nuevo—. Empecé a sentir tu poder. Eres tan fuerte, Harry. Podrías haber matado a Sirius en cualquier momento que quisieras. Pensé que tenía que protegerlo, así que comencé a luchar contra ti más a menudo. Pensé que no querrías pelear y matarlo si me estuvieras poniendo atención y tratando de matarme.

Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos. _¿Cuántos sacrificios habrá en mi familia?_

—Fui más terco que nunca —dijo Connor—. A veces era estúpido, y a veces actuaba de manera estúpida. A veces realmente creía todo lo que mamá y Sirius me decían, y otras veces no. Pero cuando realmente lo hice, entonces me sentí cómodo con lo que estaba haciendo, y cuando no lo hice, entonces pensé que al menos me harías daño y no a Sirius.

»Y para entonces, debe haber estado poseído —Connor volvió la cabeza para mirar el cuerpo de Sirius—. Me estaba diciendo que la compulsión siempre había sido un regalo de Luz, excepto cuando lo usaba un Slytherin.

Harry se mordió el labio, pensó en no preguntar, y luego decidió que tenía que hacerlo. Si no lo hacía, entonces permanecería entre ellos, un colmillo envenenado como uno de la boca del basilisco, y corrompería todo lo que siguiera. Tenía que haber absoluta honestidad entre ellos, ahora. —¿Es por eso que trataste de compelerme en la lechucería?

Connor asintió. —No podía pensar en otra cosa qué hacer. Pensé que tal vez, sólo tal vez, sentirías lástima por lo que le hiciste a mamá y te reconciliarías con nosotros, pero no lo hiciste, y para entonces había pasado un mes completo después de que escuché la profecía. Me estaba poniendo frenético. Pensé que, si podía compelerte a volver a formar parte de la familia, no tendrías ninguna razón para lastimar a _nadie_ , ni a Sirius, ni a mamá, ni a mí.

—¿Qué crees, de lo que te dije ese día? —preguntó Harry.

Los ojos de Connor se apartaron de él.

—¿Connor?

—Todo —susurró Connor—. Creí todo. Y lo odié. Pensé que comenzaría a odiar a mamá si te escuchaba. Pensé que comenzaría a pensar que tenías razón y que ella estaba equivocada. ¿Sabes lo que es tener tu mundo destrozado a tu alrededor, Harry?

—Íntimamente —dijo Harry, antes de que pudiera contenerse.

La mirada de Connor se lanzó hacia él, y luego se apartó. Dio un pequeño asentimiento para reconocer las palabras de Harry. —Así que demandé que volvieras con nosotros. Me dije que te estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad. Y cuando te negaste, me dije que la compulsión era la única opción, aunque sabía que no era así, porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que hacer. Fue el equinoccio de primavera. La hora de la profecía estaba a sólo unas semanas de distancia. Si no podía convencerte, entonces pensé que podría inclinarte o romperte.

—Entonces estabas dispuesto a sacrificarme por Sirius —resumió Harry.

Connor asintió.

Harry respiró hondo, lo cual se sintió como si hubiera ira colgando al final. —Odio eso —dijo, finalmente—. Odio ser sacrificado. No me importa si elijo abandonar mi propia vida o mi tiempo libre, pero odio que hayas intentado hacerlo conmigo, Connor.

Connor asintió. —Lo sé. Lo siento.

Harry lo observó en silencio por unos momentos, y luego dijo: —Continúa.

—Eso falló —dijo Connor—. Así que traté de difundir rumores de que me ibas a asesinar, pensando que tal vez el Director tendría que sacarte de la escuela si se te considerara un lunático peligroso. Pero eso no funcionó. Y luego comenzaste las lecciones, y parecía que esa era mi oportunidad de enojarte tanto que nunca volverías a pensar en Sirius —cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Pero seguías mencionando a Sirius. _Hablabas_ de él. Pensé que te estabas burlando, que tenías algún plan para deshacerte de él, y querías que supiera que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—¿Y cuándo te enfrenté esta tarde…?

—Pensé que pondrías en marcha un plan —admitió Connor—. Me equivoqué al compeler a Draco. Lo sé ahora. Pero prefería compelerlo a perder a Sirius. —miró hacia el cuerpo de Sirius y pareció olvidar lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—Es con Draco con quien vas a tener que disculparte por eso —le recordó Harry—, no conmigo.

Connor asintió distraídamente. Sus ojos estaban llorando otra vez, pero él golpeó las esquinas de ellos para quitar la humedad. —No puedo creer que se haya ido realmente —susurró.

Harry extendió sus brazos, y su hermano se metió en ellos otra vez. Harry lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba, y se preguntó a dónde se habían ido sus propias lágrimas. Quemadas por el agotamiento y el dolor y la necesidad de concentrarse en otras cosas, tal vez.

El segundo ataque de Connor fue más breve, y se separó de Harry, pareciendo un poco avergonzado al respecto. —Gracias —susurró—. Harry, ni siquiera sé cómo decir lo siento aparte de… bueno, lo siento. Y odio que estuviera tratando de proteger a alguien que no se lo merecía, y odio que Voldemort me corrompiera nuevamente, como lo hizo el año pasado, y esta vez ni siquiera sabía que era él. Pero haré lo que pueda para cambiar las cosas —su rostro estaba decidido y decidido.

Harry asintió. —Tendremos que hablar con mucha gente —dijo—. Tendremos que hablar mucho. Pero creo que podemos hacerlo.

Connor le dio una sonrisa vacilante.

—Harry. Connor.

Harry se sobresaltó. En realidad, había olvidado que Peter estaba allí, y no había escuchado la repentina irrupción de aire que usualmente acompañaba la transformación Animagus de Peter. Se giró para ver a Peter sentado solemnemente al lado del Pensadero de Voldemort. _Polaris_ , Harry estaba contento de ver, no estaba a la vista.

—Lo siento —dijo Peter suavemente. Agitó su varita, y un _Lumos_ se incendió en la punta, iluminando la habitación mejor que los débiles rayos de la luz de la tarde que todavía se arrastraban a través de las tablas en las ventanas—. Pero hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, y no tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de ellas.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Peter le sonrió tristemente. —Pensé que ya sabías la verdad, Harry —dijo—, y la red fénix sólo te impedía verla con la luz correcta, o creer que importaba. Resulta que no, que no la sabes. Vi tu cara cuando V-Voldemort dijo algunas de las cosas que hizo. Aún crees la historia que tus padres te contaron sobre esa noche en el Valle de Godric cuando atacó. Deberías haber reaccionado de forma diferente a las cosas que dijo él, ahora que estás libre de la red fénix, si supieras la verdad.

Harry parpadeó, y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a tartamudear. Él y Snape habían sospechado, pero no _sabían_ …

—¿Pero por qué no mucho tiempo? —susurró.

Peter miró las ventanas de la cabaña. —Me he quedado en un lugar por mucho tiempo —dijo—. Los Dementores me estarán cazando. Y, más que eso… —giró su varita suavemente entre sus dedos—. ¿Sabes que los Aurores tienen hechizos que les permitirán ver la última ronda de hechizos que una varita hizo?

Harry asintió, luego se detuvo. Peter le sonrió suavemente. —Lo entiendes —dijo.

—Pero no lanzaste el _Avada_ _Kedavra_ —insistió Harry—. Sirius lo hizo. Podemos decirles eso.

—No estoy seguro de que te lo permitan —dijo Peter en voz baja—. Todavía es una maldición imperdonable, Harry, y todavía soy un fugitivo de Azkaban. No creo que Dumbledore me permita decir la verdad tampoco. La red fénix en mi cabeza no se ha movido en la superficie en mucho tiempo. Creo que se está hundiendo más profundo. Dumbledore la está guardando para algo más que no sea decirte la verdad, esta vez, o nunca hubiera podido decir ni siquiera esto. ¿Pero hablar con los Aurores y revelar _todo_? Sí, creo que lo estaba guardando para eso. Debe haber decidido que el daño posible para él era incluso mayor que el posible daño si te contaba sobre el ataque contra el Valle de Godric.

Sus ojos se pusieron lúgubres y destellaron. — _Nunca_ volveré a Azkaban. Quiero asegurarme de que ustedes dos sepan la verdad, toda, y luego me iré.

—¿Pero a dónde irás? —preguntó Harry, sintiéndose impotente.

—No lo sé todavía —dijo Peter, y luego se detuvo con una leve sonrisa—. Bien. Hay un lugar donde podría ir y ser bienvenido, aunque nunca he aprovechado la invitación —se encogió de hombros—. No importa, Harry. Lo que importa es que sepas la verdad. Ha sido mantenida lejos de ti por mucho tiempo.

Arrastró el Pensadero de Voldemort hacia adelante. Harry lo miró cautelosamente. —Si eso contiene recuerdos de él poseyendo a Sirius, no creo que necesitemos verlo —se movió hacia un lado hasta que su hombro chocó con su gemelo, y sintió que Connor asentía con la cabeza.

—No es así —dijo Peter suavemente—. Contiene recuerdos de esa noche. El ataque. Creo que incluso Voldemort se estaba cansando de que no supieras la verdad, aunque en este caso tenía la intención de quitarte tu magia y hacerte desesperar por lo que viste allí.

Él los miró a los dos. —¿Listos?

Harry sabía que un temblor fino estaba sacudiendo a Connor, y sabía que su hermano no estaba listo. Pero no sería más fácil si esperaban, y si lo que Peter decía era cierto, _no_ podían esperar. Sostuvo la mano de Connor y asintió.

Peter se inclinó hacia el líquido plateado. Harry lo siguió, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando la frialdad se apoderó de él, pero no se agachó por completo hasta que se aseguró de que Connor lo estaba siguiendo. No iba a abandonar a su hermano de nuevo. Esta vez, se enfrentarían a las verdades desgarradoras que pudieran estar esperando juntos.

Aterrizaron en el medio de un lugar que Harry tardó un momento en reconocer como el Valle de Godric. Por un lado, era de noche, sin luna, gracias a las nubes que corrían por encima. Por otro lado, la casa se veía diferente. Y tercero, el brillo de las barreras de aislamiento que habían protegido su hogar durante el tiempo que él podía recordar había desaparecido. Él se estremeció. Debían estar viendo el momento en que Voldemort había abierto las barreras. El hechizo Fidelius ya estaba roto.

Una figura encapuchada se movió en el césped, avanzando rápidamente hacia las puertas. Harry se estremeció. Incluso en el recuerdo, podía sentir el poder que viajaba con Voldemort. Era más fuerte de lo que había sido cuando enfrentó a Voldemort como Quirrell, o Tom Riddle, o esta última versión de él. Harry negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo pensar Dumbledore que un bebé sobreviviría a un ataque de un mago tan poderoso?

—Ahí estoy —dijo Peter, señalando una figura regordeta y baja, corriendo detrás del Señor Oscuro—. Puedo decirte lo que sucede después. Este recuerdo sólo llega al punto en que Voldemort fue destruido, por supuesto.

Harry miró a Connor. La mandíbula de su hermano se abrió de golpe, y él sacudió la cabeza lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de imaginar alguna forma de lidiar con esto. Cuando vio a Harry mirándolo, cerró su mandíbula e intentó levantar su cabeza, aunque su rostro estaba trabajando con emociones violentas. Harry tomó su mano, y entraron a la casa detrás de Voldemort y Peter.

Voldemort echó un vistazo alrededor de la casa vacía y rio, la misma risa alta, fría que Harry había aprendido a asociar con su enemigo en otras encarnaciones. —¿Dónde están los niños, Colagusano?

—Arriba, mi señor —Harry apenas reconoció la voz de Peter. Era un tartamudeo roto y obsequioso. Harry se preguntó si era un acto, si Peter siempre hubiera sido este hombre fuerte que los esperaba ahora con una expresión solemne en su rostro, o si su miedo a Voldemort había provocado miedo en verdad.

Voldemort cruzó las escaleras y comenzó a trepar por ellas. Harry, Connor y Peter lo siguieron, temblando. El Peter del recuerdo se escabulló incluso detrás de ellos, como si no quisiera presenciar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

 _Bueno, llegado a eso,_ Harry pensó _, yo tampoco_. La sospecha hizo que su corazón latiera fuertemente en su pecho, y se quedó sin aliento, como si estuviera retrocediendo hacia otro acantilado del tipo en que Draco y Snape lo habían empujado en Malfoy Manor.

Llegaron a la puerta de un dormitorio que parecía sustancialmente diferente de la que Harry conocía. Voldemort la estudió por un momento, luego se rio de nuevo y movió su varita dos veces. Un hechizo murmurado rompió las barreras en la puerta, y otro la destrozó por completo. Harry oyó que las sábanas crujían a raíz de aquel destrozo, y luego un llanto infeliz y gimiente.

Voldemort cruzó la puerta. El Peter del recuerdo miró por encima del hombro. Ahora, Peter hizo un gesto, y Harry y Connor dieron un paso alrededor de Voldemort para poder ver mejor.

Dos muchachos jóvenes yacían en camas gemelas a una buena distancia de la puerta, bajo un techo alto y puntiagudo. Harry se sorprendió al ver lo parecidos que se veían. _Por supuesto, entonces no teníamos cicatrices_ , pensó, _y estamos entrecerrando los ojos tanto que no puedes ver nuestros ojos._

Voldemort todavía era un momento; cuando Harry lo miró a la cara, vio que sus ojos rojos se entrecerraban. —¡Colagusano! —dijo abruptamente.

El Peter del recuerdo se estremeció y se apresuró a ponerse de su lado. —¿Mi señor?

—¿Estás seguro de que no sabes más sobre la profecía? —preguntó Voldemort—. ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes con certeza qué niño me derrotará?

El Peter del recuerdo negó con la cabeza. Harry se encontró más que impresionado. De alguna manera, Peter había roto las formas correctas de convencer a Voldemort de que sabía dónde vivían sus amigos y estaba dispuesto a traicionarlos, pero no lo suficiente como para revelar que también conocía la profecía que decía que el más joven de los dos sería el que lo derrotaría. —No, mi señor. Sólo lo que S-Severus le dijo.

Voldemort asintió. —Lo mejor será encargarnos de los dos de una vez, entonces —murmuró—. Bellatrix debería haber destruido al otro candidato ya —mantuvo su varita en alto—. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El rayo de luz verde se disparó-

Y hacia la cuna de Harry.

Harry se encontró tambaleándose hacia atrás y sentándose, con fuerza, cuando la luz lo golpeó en la frente, cuando Voldemort giró y envió otro rayo de luz verde a Connor-

Y un profundo rugido llenó la habitación, acompañado de la sensación familiar de ebullición mágica, y la luz verde inundó la visión de Harry y Voldemort gritó y gritó y gritó, y el frío, la magia poderosa reclamó una víctima-

Y luego volvieron a salir del Pensadero, tendidos en el suelo de la Casa de los Gritos.

Harry, temblando, enterró su cabeza en sus manos. En algún momento a lo largo de la ruta, había soltado la muñeca de Connor. Podía oír los suaves sollozos de su hermano, los doloridos sonidos de incredulidad y confusión.

—Eso fue lo que sucedió —susurró Peter—. Estaba detrás del Señor Oscuro, y pude ver. Lanzó la Maldición Asesina hacia ti, Harry, luego se volvió y se la lanzó a tu hermano. Mientras la luz verde todavía los ataba a él y a Connor, tu reflejada Maldición Asesina lo golpeó. Nunca he visto algo así. Supongo que eso fue porque Voldemort había tomado tantas protecciones contra perder su propia vida, tratando de obtener la inmortalidad, y la maldición tuvo que luchar contra eso y matarlo. _Forcejeó_ con él antes de que lo sacara de su cuerpo, y la luz que lo unía a él y a Connor se apagó. Luego redujo su cuerpo a cenizas. Su espíritu huyó, por supuesto —agregó Peter, un sonido profundo y amargo en su voz—. Lo sé ahora.

—No entiendo —susurró Connor. Harry logró levantar la cabeza y mirar a su hermano, cuya cara no solo estaba pálida, sino llena de lágrimas—. Si Harry reflejó la Maldición Asesina en Voldemort, ¿significa eso que es el Chico-Que-Vivió?

Peter negó con la cabeza lentamente. —Él es el que mató a Voldemort con una Maldición Asesina reflejada, sí —dijo, e hizo un gesto hacia la frente de Harry—. Esa es una cicatriz maldita. Pero la tuya también, Connor. Voldemort estaba ocupado tratando de matarte cuando Harry lo golpeó. Creo que el segundo _Avada Kedavra_ tuvo la oportunidad de dejarte una marca, pero nada más. Fue interrumpido en el medio.

Connor parpadeó, tragó saliva y se secó la frente. —Pero, no entiendo. Mamá y Dumbledore habrían podido decir que la cicatriz de Harry era una cicatriz maldita. ¿Por qué ellos tampoco pensaban que él era el Chico-Que-Vivió?

Casi aturdido por la sorpresa, Harry vio endurecerse la cara de Peter. —Ah —dijo—. Eso tiene que ver con la parte que ni siquiera creo que Dumbledore sepa que vi.

»Después de correr, volví. No tenía otro lugar adonde ir, no esa noche, aunque estaba destinado a ser encontrado e ir a Azkaban a la mañana siguiente. Y debo admitir que tenía curiosidad. No sabía lo que esperaba cuando entré en la casa del Valle de Godric, pero no fue eso.

»Regresé y me agaché frente a la ventana. Esa casa estaba medio destruida, —agregó a Harry—. Es por eso que tuvieron que reconstruirla. Vi a tus padres y a Dumbledore regresar y correr a la guardería. Bajaron las escaleras con ustedes dos en sus brazos, con las frentes sangrando. Ambos lloraban —Peter habló con la mirada fija en la distancia, como si eso hiciera que la memoria fuera más fácil de soportar.

»Lily usó un hechizo de curación, y los escuché jadear cuando el hechizo terminó. La sangre se había aclarado, pero dejó cicatrices.

»Comprendan —dijo Peter—, eso no se suponía que sucediera. La profecía decía que habría un salvador, claramente marcado.

—¿Puedes recitar la profecía? —preguntó Harry. Su voz era plana y ronca, y no sonaba como si le perteneciera.

Peter asintió, luego cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar. — _El que tiene el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca… Nacido de los que le han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere…_   _Él es el más joven de dos, y tendrá el poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce… Porque el mayor es el poder, pero el más joven es el poder unido con el amor… Guárdenlo, protéjanlo de la oscuridad a través de la cual pasará, de lo contrario será vicioso y horrible, y el amor tiene sólo una escasa posibilidad de sobrevivir… El mayor se mantendrá en su hombro derecho, amándolo, pero el más joven amará a todo el mundo mágico… El Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, y al hacerlo marcará su corazón… El que tiene el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere..._  

Su voz se desvaneció, y Harry miró a la pared, e intentó pensar. Los pensamientos se perseguían en pequeños pedazos alrededor de su mente giratoria, lo asaltaban y luego se alejaban de nuevo antes de poder agarrarlos por completo.

Parecía como si Dumbledore y sus padres hubieran interpretado la profecía correctamente. Connor nació a fines de julio. Él era el más joven de los dos. Lily siempre había dicho que el poder de Connor era el amor, y que Harry necesitaba protegerlo, porque de lo contrario ese amor perecería. El amor de Harry por Connor era más profundo y más verdadero que cualquier otro que sintiera…

_O lo había sido._

Harry apartó ese pensamiento, y volvió a concentrarse.

La cicatriz de Connor tenía la forma de un corazón. Sí, todo encaja. O todo _debería_ haber encajado. Harry no sabía cómo explicar la memoria en el Pensadero.

Sacudió la cabeza, finalmente, y se volvió hacia Peter, decidiendo que posiblemente no podría saber la verdad con la información que tenía ahora. —¿Y qué hicieron Dumbledore y nuestros padres?

—Los escuché hablar —dijo Peter suavemente—. No olvidaré lo que dijeron, no hasta que muera. Ciertamente tuve tiempo suficiente para recordar sus palabras en Azkaban.

—Lily dijo, “Esto no debería suceder. Albus, ¿qué _pasó_? ¿Por qué ambos tienen cicatrices? ¿Y por qué se siente así la magia de Harry? ¿De esa manera? No es natural.” Ella comenzó a llorar.

Peter lanzó una rápida mirada a Harry. —Siempre has sido un bebé mágicamente normal, Harry, fuerte, pero dentro de los límites de la normalidad. Hasta que llegó Voldemort. Esta noche, en los brazos de Lily, habrías sido un faro o una sirena para cualquiera que quisiera mirar o escuchar. Estaba teniendo dificultades para contenerme de entrar a la casa, sólo para estar más cerca de la magia.

»Dumbledore suspiró. Fue un suspiro que parecía provenir de sus huesos. “Lily, James”, dijo. “Lo que voy a decirles no debe ir más allá de las paredes de esta casa. Voldemort usó la Maldición Asesina en ambos muchachos. Debió haberla usado en Harry después de que lo usó en Connor, o Harry no estaría vivo, pero el hecho es que la usó. Y la maldición rompió una barrera en Harry que todos los magos normales tienen. Tiene acceso a un nivel de poder que la mayoría de los magos no pueden usar, porque invocar tanta magia a la vez los mataría.”

»“Entonces, ¿por qué sigue vivo?” Fue James quien le preguntó eso. Nunca olvidaré cómo se veía, Harry, abrazándote. Pequeño y frágil, e indefenso. Fue la primera vez que vi a James verse de esa manera.

» “Porque”, dijo Dumbledore, y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, “es un niño, y puede acostumbrarse a usar ese nivel de poder de una manera que no podría si fuera mayor. Su cuerpo aún es lo suficientemente flexible como para aceptar el cambio. Incluso si tuviera cuatro o cinco años, no creo que hubiera sobrevivido al rompimiento de sus barreras.” Vaciló por un largo tiempo, mirándote, Harry.

»Luego dijo: “Y Voldemort le ha transferido una buena parte de sus poderes. Eso explica el resto de su fuerza y la falta de naturalidad que sientes, Lily. Lo sentí mientras subíamos las escaleras. Todavía debería haber mucha magia ambiental en el aire, lo suficiente como para haber lanzado un hechizo para ver qué sucedía en esa habitación, qué recordaban las paredes. En cambio, casi no había nada, excepto la que emanaba del propio Harry. Él tiene la habilidad de Voldemort para alimentarse de la magia. Una vez que tuvo la habilidad, se comió el poder restante de Voldemort, incluyendo lo que quedaba de las dos Maldiciones Asesinas que Voldemort debió haber usado.”

Harry inclinó la cabeza e intentó mantener su respiración más profunda de lo que quería. Sintió que Connor tomaba su mano. Él apretó desesperadamente. Su hermano hizo una mueca, pero retrocedió.

—Es por eso que piensan que tu magia no es natural, Harry —susurró Peter—. V-Voldemort no sólo abrió tus barreras y te dio acceso a más magia de la que debiste tener, sino que también te otorgó una gran cantidad de poder Oscuro. En esencia, él te convirtió en su heredero mágico, como lo hacen algunas familias sangrepura cuando transfieren poderes de padres a hijos en el momento de la muerte. Tienes habilidades que él tiene, _porque_ él las tenía cuando te atacó esa noche, no porque tú naciste con ellas —Peter soltó una risa polvorienta—. Sabes, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si tú o Voldemort fueran un poco más débiles. Si lo fueras, entonces no podrías haber sobrevivido a la Maldición Asesina por el momento en que fue necesario romper las barreras y dejar salir tu magia más profunda. Si él lo fuera, entonces no habría tenido la fuerza para romper las barreras, o dejar su magia atrás para que te la tragaras. Simplemente hubieras muerto, o hubiera muerto y tomado todo su poder con él. En cambio, te convirtió en el enemigo más formidable que posiblemente podría tener.

Harry se obligó a respirar. _Respiraciones profundas. No voy a entrar en pánico. No voy a entrar en pánico. No me permitiré entrar en pánico._

Él levantó la cabeza. —¿Qué dijo Dumbledore entonces?

—Nada inmediatamente —dijo Peter suavemente—. Tus padres estaban llorando para entonces. Y luego… bueno, luego Sirius y Remus entraron, y Dumbledore no confiaba lo suficiente en ellos como para revelar su plan completo frente a ellos. Les dijo a Sirius y Remus que Connor había sido marcado por la profecía, tal como lo sospechaban, y los envió lejos con él y con James para intentar que la cicatriz de la maldición dejara de sangrar, ya que se había abierto de nuevo. Eso lo dejó con Lily y contigo, Harry.

»Le dijo a Lily: “Debes asegurarte de que ama a su hermano, de que es su guardián, de que todo ese inmenso poder está entrenado y preparado para un buen propósito. Sabes que, de lo contrario, la profecía puede cambiar. No podemos darnos el lujo de tener al próximo Señor Oscuro, alguien con magia antinatural, como nuestro único salvador de Voldemort. Harry debe ser el mayor, y Connor _debe_ ser el más joven.”

Harry intentó hablar. Él no tenía saliva en la garganta. Estaba agradecido cuando Connor murmuró, —No entiendo. ¿Seguramente soy el más joven, y Harry el mayor?

Harry abrió los ojos lo suficiente como para ver la mirada salvaje en la cara de Peter.

—Las profecías son la forma más salvaje de magia de Adivinación —inhaló—. Las profecías pueden cambiar.

Harry sintió que las palabras tocaban un resorte en su memoria. Las palabras de su madre el año pasado, justo después de que la red fénix se hubiera disparado y Remus se enterara, volvieron a él.

_“Pero las profecías son la forma más salvaje de magia de Adivinación… Hay una posibilidad de que signifique cosas diferentes, pero aun así podría convertirse en algo diferente de lo que parecía decir la noche en que fue dicha… Teníamos que hacer todo lo posible para encerrarte en ese papel, para esculpirte de esa manera, para que la profecía no pudiera separarse y referirse a alguien más, alguien a quien no tendríamos tiempo de proteger, alguien que Voldemort podría asesinar. Todo en la profecía tenía que hacerse realidad. Tenías que amar a Connor, y ponerlo antes de todo lo demás. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que fuera de otra manera. ¿Entiendes?”_

Harry se había olvidado a medias de las palabras, pero ahora lo golpearon. Lily le había dicho la verdad entonces, aunque él había estado demasiado estupefacto por el dolor y el agotamiento y su compromiso de obediencia para verla.

—La profecía podría haberse referido a alguien más —susurró.

Peter asintió, lentamente. —Podría, de hecho. Es por eso que Voldemort envió a los Lestrange a atacar a los Longbottom, porque su hijo Neville también nació a fines de julio, y también podría haber sido él. Si Voldemort hubiera ido en el lugar de Bellatrix o con ella, si Voldemort lo hubiera marcado… —peter extendió sus manos.

—Pero la profecía dice que el que tiene el poder para desafiar al Señor Oscuro es el más joven de los dos —dijo Connor—. No entiendo.

—El menor de los dos —señaló Peter—. No dice nada sobre el menor de dos _hermanos_ , o el menor de dos _gemelos_. Ni siquiera dice que las dos personas en la profecía deben haber nacido a fines de julio.

Harry enterró su cabeza en sus manos.

_Tantas cosas en mi vida han sido una mentira._

—Una profecía siempre se hace realidad —dijo Peter suavemente—. Pero generalmente no podemos saber cómo o por qué de antemano. Puede cambiar en el aire. Puede llevar a la persona más probable. Sin embargo, la elección humana funciona para influir en ella si la entendemos lo suficiente, y podemos tratar de hacer que la profecía sea más segura. Su propia naturaleza salvaje nos otorga un poco más de libre albedrío.

»Dumbledore sabía que podría convencer a Lily para que sacrificara a uno de sus hijos. Él no estaba seguro acerca de nadie más. Y él _quería_ estar seguro. Más que nada en el mundo, Dumbledore teme la incertidumbre. Teme despertarse un día para descubrir que el mundo mágico que ha trabajado para salvar durante un siglo ha explotado alrededor de sus oídos. Si tiene control del salvador, entonces tiene la seguridad de que el mañana será más o menos como el hoy, que el futuro será más o menos como el pasado.

»Así que influenció a Voldemort tanto como pudo, para tratar de asegurar que el Señor Oscuro marcara a Connor como su igual —Peter respiró hondo—. Y él también nos influenció. Se concentró en mí, jugó en mi amor por mis amigos, para asegurarme de que estaría de acuerdo en romper el hechizo Fidelius y convertir a tus padres en un objetivo más tentador que los Longbottom. Realizó el Hechizo de Fortaleza del Alma para mostrarles a tus padres que tú eras el que tenía que ser el guardián, Harry…

—No se puede hacer eso en un bebé —interrumpió Harry, con voz tensa. Sus ojos se quemaron. Sintió como si las paredes de la Casa hubieran sido arrancadas y se encontraran en una llanura abierta, bajo estrellas negras.

Peter pareció sorprendido sólo por un momento. Luego asintió con la cabeza, su rostro se tensó. —Entonces él nos mintió. Empujó la profecía a eso. Y creo que pensó que todo iba bien hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta de que tenías más poder, Harry. Si fueras el salvador mencionado por la profecía, el que tenía el poder que Voldemort no conocía, eso significaba que el mayor, el que se pararía en tu hombro derecho y te amaría, todavía estaba en otro lugar—fuera de su control. No tendría ni idea de quién era. No podía soportar eso.

»Así que le dijo a Lily que te esculpiera y te enseñara a amar a Connor. Si fueras su guardián, si lo amaras sólo a él, entonces serías el mejor candidato para al menos dos líneas de la profecía: la que decía que Connor necesitaba ser protegido, y la que decía que el mayor amaría al más joven. Eso hizo que la profecía fuera aún más improbable, y en cambio eligió a Connor como su salvador. Y, por supuesto, es muy poco probable que uses tu poder para otro propósito que no sea proteger a tu hermano.

Harry se sentó allí. Las estrellas oscuras ahora giraban sobre él, cortando el cielo en rayas negras.

Escuchó a Connor preguntar, su voz suave y tímida, —¿Qué significa eso, entonces?

—Significa que estamos en el aire —dijo Peter—. Lo estábamos desde el momento en que Harry rompió su red fénix, creo. Dumbledore ya no podía confiar en que sólo te amaría. Su poder es libre, y él podría ser el elegido por la profecía. Por otro lado, tal vez te _elija_ , y Harry será el mayor que te quiera. O el mayor podría ser otra persona que te ama. O el más joven será Harry, y el mayor será alguien más. Como ambos tienen marcas del Señor Oscuro, creo que las opciones se han reducido, y realmente no puede ser nadie más que uno de los dos. Pero los pulcros planes de Dumbledore están destrozados —hubo una alegría feroz en la voz de Peter por la cual Harry pensó que no podía culparlo realmente.

Harry se sentó en silencio por un momento. No podía pensar, no podía respirar, estaba cayendo si pensaba demasiado en eso-

Y luego se agarró a sí mismo, y tiró de sí mismo hacia delante.

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Viviendo con miedo al cambio? ¿Qué, quieres ser como Dumbledore y tu madre?_

_Esto no cambia todo. Significa que podrías ser el Chico-Que-Vivió, y tendrás que pensar en eso. Pero también significa que Connor podría ser el Chico-Que-Vivió, y él necesitará tu ayuda y tu entrenamiento. Él no es poder unido con amor en este momento; él no es nada parecido. El mundo podría necesitarlo, y él vacilaría._

_No ha terminado. No es nada cerca a finalizado. Ambos fueron maltratados. Ambos pueden ser necesitados, o al menos uno. Ahora, levántate y haz algo al respecto._

Harry se movió hacia Connor. Connor, con el rostro pálido y los ojos aparentemente abiertos de par en par, lo miró fijamente.

—No podría culparte si me odiaras —susurró—. Te hicieron renunciar a tu vida por mí.

—Ellos tienen la culpa —dijo Harry—. No tú. No dejaré que te vayas a vivir con Lily otra vez, Connor.

Connor lo consideró y luego bajó la cabeza una vez. —¿Y qué más vamos a hacer? —preguntó.

—Voy a ayudarte a aprender —dijo Harry, sorprendido por el acero en su propia voz—. Voldemort no nos va a atrapar. Él nunca va a matar a ninguno de nosotros. Y me niego a vivir con miedo de lo que _pueda_ pasar. Vamos a _hacer_ que las cosas sucedan. Vamos a tener nuestra propia libertad, lo que debería haber sucedido todo el tiempo. Vamos a _pelear_ , joder —le tendió la mano.

Connor inspiró profundamente y la apretó.

Harry pensó que oyó a Peter soltar un largo suspiro, mitad de sorpresa, mitad de alivio profundo del alma. Harry se preparó para que le doliera la cabeza cuando se levantó, se puso de pie y apretó la mano de Connor con más firmeza.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo en voz baja, y se volvió hacia la puerta, y el futuro que esperaba más allá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hago este paréntesis porque quiero decir algo muy importante (ustedes ya saben que no soy de escribir frivolidades al final de los capítulos, ese no es mi estilo). Sé que muchxs habían dudado de Connor porque literal, es un personaje que en los primeros tres libros no se hace hace querer, es arrogante, malcriado, mimado y ciego a todo lo que él no quiere que sea verdad. Yo lo odié mucho, pero entendí el razonamiento detrás de su personalidad, sus padres se lo cagaron; al dejar que Harry cargara con la responsabilidad de protegerlo, no se dieron cuenta que le quitaron a Connor el conocimiento de que él es una persona independiente y que como tal debe hacerse responsable de sus actos. Es un poco chocante cuando lo comparamos con Harry, pero creo que olvidamos que ambos fueron educados de forma diferente. Harry es un adulto, nos guste o no, lo ha sido desde muy joven y eso es algo que resiento mucho de sus padres. Connor, por el contrario, es un niño, uno que no soporta que su mundo cambie a su alrededor sin que él pueda detenerlo. Él está acostumbrado a que las cosas se hagan a su disposición y el llegar a Hogwarts le demostró que el mundo no va a besarle los talones nada más porque lo hayan proclamado El Salvador. Él odia eso, odia no ser más el centro del universo.
> 
> Sin embargo, y como lo he dicho muchas veces en los comentarios, Lightning es una escritora maravillosa que sabe construir personajes reales. Ella les da la oportunidad de evolucionar todo el tiempo, de cambiar una y otra vez para bien o para mal; este es el punto de no retorno de Connor, ha perdido su inocencia y se ha dado cuenta de cuál es la realidad y (esto podrá ser un spoiler, discúlpenme si lo consideran así pero tengo que decirlo) a partir de acá decide que nadie más va a decidir por él (válgase la redundancia), ni sus padres, ni sus amigos, nadie. Era surrealista ver cómo en los comentarios despotricaban contra él sabiendo ya de antemano su transformación, creo que así se sentía la autora, no sé.
> 
> No quiero que lo duden más por un momento, porque de seguro lo hicieron así como yo lo hice una vez, Connor **realmente** ama a Harry. Aquí inicia un punto de cambio para el personaje y es una de las evoluciones que más me gustan en él y yo espero que, asi como yo lo hice, puedan aprender a amarlo.
> 
> Cambio y fuera.


	48. Pararse o caerse

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 42: Pararse o caerse**  

Harry se congeló cuando llegó al final del túnel debajo del Sauce Boxeador. Escuchó a Connor hacer un ruido inquisitivo detrás de él, pero no se movió, sino que miró hacia adelante y extendió la mano todo lo que pudo con sus sentidos embotados. Palpitaban con agotamiento mágico, y no podía estar seguro de que lo que sentía realmente estaba allí.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó Peter desde detrás de Connor.

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente. —No sé —susurró.

 _Yo sí_ , dijo la voz en su cabeza, abruptamente volviendo de donde había estado. _Cosas malas._

 _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ Harry pensó, continuando con sus sentidos. Todavía no oía nada, pero los enemigos no tenían que hacer ruido para ser peligroso. Esa fue una de las primeras cosas que su madre le enseñó.

 _Conozco el dolor_ , dijo la voz simplemente. _Y hay dolor esperándonos afuera de este árbol_. Hubo un tono quejumbroso. _Siempre hay dolor. ¿Por qué siempre hay dolor? No me gusta. No puedo escapar de eso. Y no puedes escapar de eso. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente irse?_

Harry suspiró y desterró la voz a la parte posterior de su cabeza, viendo que no obtendría ayuda de ella. Continuó escuchando, ya que no podía ver nada más que la tranquila tarde habitual frente a él, y no oía nada más que el susurro del viento en la hierba, y olía o saboreaba o no sentía nada fuera de lo común.

—Joder —dijo Peter bruscamente.

Harry se volvió para mirarlo. —¿Qué es? —confiaría en los sentidos de Peter más que en los suyos en este momento, y Peter era un mejor mago que Connor, y entrenado en el reconocimiento de magia Oscura además.

—El aire —susurró Peter—. ¿No te parece pesado?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No sé —tuvo que apoyarse contra el lado del túnel solo para mantenerse en pie. Esperaba que ni Connor ni Peter pudieran ver eso, ya que probablemente insistirían en que se fuera a dormir en el momento en que lo vieron, tal vez incluso lo llevaron de vuelta a la escuela. Harry no pensó que fuera una decisión sabia. Si había maldad aquí, entonces tenía que estar preparado para enfrentarlo.

Peter sonrió, pero la sonrisa era tensa. —Sólo lo he sentido así de pesado una vez antes —dijo, aún en un susurro—. Cuando entré en El Valle de Godric detrás de V-Voldemort. Hay una profecía preparándose para hacerse realidad, Harry. _Maldición_.

Harry cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Ahora que se había concentrado, pensó que podía _sentirlo_ , un peso en el aire que se deslizaba por su rostro como una mermelada derretida. Él se estremeció y abrió los ojos otra vez.

—Bueno —dijo, su voz ronca con lo que esperaba que pensaran que era enojo y no cansancio—, todavía tenemos que abandonar este árbol. Dijiste que los Aurores no te darían tiempo para explicarte, Peter, y encontrarse con Dumbledore sería aún peor —se estremeció al pensar en lo que Dumbledore diría sobre el conocimiento que él y Connor poseían ahora.

—Sí, tenemos que irnos —concordó Connor—. Harry necesita llegar a la enfermería.

Harry lo miró bruscamente. Su hermano lo miró irritado. —¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Cualquiera puede ver que necesitas descansar, Harry. No estás haciendo un buen trabajo ocultándolo.

Harry se arrastró de un pie a otro, murmuró en su garganta y miró hacia la entrada. Todavía nada se movía más allá de eso, y Harry no escuchó voces, ni risas ni amenazas. Pensó que deberían poder volver a Hogwarts relativamente sin ser observados; la mayoría de la gente estaría cenando, y esperaba que Snape todavía estuviera aturdido por el dolor que la voz en su cabeza le había compartido.

Intentó pensar en la segunda mitad de la profecía, pero las palabras se torcieron y se desdibujaron y se alejaron de él. Todo lo que Harry realmente quería era ir a apoyar su cabeza sobre algo suave y cerrar los ojos.

Respiró hondo. —Vámonos, entonces —dijo, y se apartó del camino, para que Connor pudiera esquivarlo y presionar el nudo en el tronco del Sauce para calmarlo. Peter tomó el brazo de Harry y lo ayudó a subir la ligera pendiente. Harry aceptó la ayuda, a regañadientes, ya que era obvio que Peter no lo dejaría simplemente caminar por su cuenta.

Y maldita sea, estaba cansado, aunque no podía permitirse el lujo de estarlo. Se concentró en poner un pie delante del otro, y se dijo a sí mismo que sería mejor cuando llegara a Hogwarts y tuviera algunas pociones curativas.

Y entonces el sol se oscureció, y el aire se volvió frío, y los Dementores estaban en todas partes, volviendo el mundo gris.

Peter dejó escapar un débil grito, abrumado por la presencia de tantos de ellos, y se desplomó en el suelo. Harry gritó, pero era un sonido débil y estrangulado. Connor no gritó en absoluto, aunque sus ojos se abrieron más y más en su rostro cada vez más pálido.

Una figura oscura flotó hacia Peter, apartando la capucha de su cara. Harry vio la boca abierta y distendida, y supo que la cosa estaba a punto de intentar succionar el alma de Peter en el Beso.

—¡No, maldita sea! —logró decir—. ¿Dónde está tu líder? ¿El gris? —dejó que su magia se encendiera a su alrededor, llamando la atención de los Dementores—. Hablé con él una vez antes. Él liberó mi magia. ¡Quiero saber dónde está!

 _Aquí,_ vates.

Harry se estremeció cuando sintió la voz perforar su cabeza, como picos de hielo a través de sus orejas. Sin embargo, dolió menos esta vez que antes. Él se preguntó por qué.

 _Lo mantengo afuera,_ dijo la voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza _. Este es mi territorio. No quiero compartirlo con más dolor, gracias._

Harry parpadeó y asintió brevemente, luego se obligó a ponerse de pie cuando los Dementores se separaron como un torbellino y dejaron que el gris se deslizara por un pasillo en medio de ellos. Harry sintió su mirada congelada, y se estremeció. Sus pensamientos y ojos todavía intentaban deslizarse de lado. Podría dormir más _tarde_ , se dijo a sí mismo. No tenía _tiempo_ para estar exhausto en este momento.

No parecía estar funcionando. En lo que a su cuerpo se refería, la súplica que Harry había usado con tan buen efecto cuando estaba saliendo de Hogwarts y rescatando a Connor era mucho aire. Él había hecho su parte, rescató a Connor y derrotó a Voldemort y vio la verdad y resolvió luchar en el futuro. Ahora necesitaba _descansar_.

 _Todavía no,_ pensó Harry, y utilizó algo de la magia robada que había obtenido de Voldemort para endurecer sus piernas y columna vertebral. Él hizo una mueca. Sintió como si le cayera una mierda en las venas cuando lo hizo, pero se suponía que debía hacerlo, y lo mantuvo en pie mientras el Dementor gris flotaba deteniéndose frente a él. El que flotaba sobre Peter no se había movido, pero Harry estaba agradecido de ver que tampoco se había inclinado y absorbido el alma de Peter.

 _Estás entre nosotros otra vez,_ vates. La voz gris de Dementor era gruesa en su cabeza, como condensación, como niebla, o tal vez era sólo eso combinado con su cansancio. _Y tu magia es libre, y también lo son tus pensamientos. Has aprendido de tus deberes y el camino de elección. ¿Elegirás liberarnos?_

Harry parpadeó. Eso no parecía un precio tan horrible. ¿Por qué habían aparecido los Dementores como si estuvieran atacando, entonces?

Probablemente porque querían a Peter, pensó, su mirada deslizándose de lado hacia el mago inmóvil. Y los negros no parecen ser tan inteligentes como su líder.

Miró al Dementor gris. —Estás atado como todas las demás criaturas mágicas, ¿no? —preguntó.

El Dementor gris inclinó la cabeza _. Queremos ser libres,_ vates.

Y entonces, justo cuando Harry supuso que los Dementores podían verter desesperación en las víctimas de Azkaban, el líder gris vertió su anhelo en él. Harry podía sentir las cadenas pegajosas de las redes bajo las cuales trabajaban los Dementores, cómo anhelaban descansar y reproducirse y alimentarse y vivir como lo harían las criaturas mágicas normales, pero cómo no podrían hacer eso hasta que la cadena fuera eliminada.

 _Nos esclavizan_ , dijo el Dementor gris, su voz causó una leve escarcha de hielo en la cara de Harry. _No podemos criar,_ vates. _Nunca habrá más de nosotros hasta que se eliminen las cadenas. No hemos sido más de nosotros en siglos. Y no podemos comer, no comer de verdad, y no podemos dormir. No podemos soñar. ¿Te imaginas cómo sería nunca soñar,_ vates _?_

El primer pensamiento de Harry fue, _Sería el cielo_ , y se encontró a sí mismo queriendo reírse como si estuviera borracho. Pero él se contuvo. Sólo porque sus sueños usualmente eran pesadillas inducidas por Voldemort no significaba que los sueños de todas las criaturas fueran así.

Y ciertamente podría entender el pedido de descanso en este momento. Y para estar libre de un cierto deber cansado, molesto y agobiante que lo acosaba o descansaba sobre sus hombros. Los Dementores, todos ellos, habían estado encadenados a Azkaban durante siglos, protegiendo prisioneros humanos. No existía para las criaturas mágicas.

 _Eso era horrible, lo que los magos les hicieron_ , pensó vagamente, pero el Dementor gris lo tomó e inclinó la cabeza.

 _Te hemos ayudado,_ vates. _Te liberamos con la esperanza de que algún día seríamos libres. Y ahora ese momento ha llegado._

Harry consideró eso, tan claramente como pudo en su estado actual. Parecía razonable para él. ¿Por qué no? Los Dementores lo habían liberado, y ciertamente merecían ser libres. Y parecían ser un buen candidato para el cumplimiento de la profecía como cualquier otro. El gris estaba delante de él. Incluso había pensado que la línea en la profecía podría significar el Dementor gris cuando viajaba en el tiempo con Hermione. ¿Y cuál fue la línea sobre su decisión esta noche al establecer el camino para todos? Eso debe significar que su primera acción como _vates_ , liberar a los Dementores, significaría establecer un precedente para liberar a otras criaturas de sus redes mágicas. Harry recordó lo maravilloso que se había sentido cuando fue liberado de la red fénix. Seguramente no podría ser algo malo, que otros sintieran esa oleada de alegría y plenitud.

 _¿Puedes mostrarme la red?_ le preguntó al Dementor gris, no sin vergüenza. _No me siento tan bien como debería estar ahora, y me temo que no puedo verla solo._

El Dementor hizo un gesto una vez, y una brillante tela azul hielo surgió, retorciéndose entre los Dementores y perdiéndose en la distancia. Harry lo estudió por un momento. _¿Todavía hay otros Dementores en Azkaban?_

La cabeza gris se inclinó.

Harry parpadeó. Bueno, pensó que sería difícil, pero no demasiado difícil. La red era grande, sí, y antigua, pero también cosida torpemente. Los magos que la tejieron no hicieron nada más que lanzar las bobinas de color azul hielo del hechizo alrededor del núcleo de cada Dementodor, el negro zumbido en el centro de todos ellos. Era imposible que los Dementores la quitaran, por supuesto, sin desgarrarse, y la mayoría de los magos no tendrían el poder o la inclinación para tocarla, pero sólo requería la fuerza bruta para destruir la red y dejar todo lo que no era no ha sido tocado.

Harry comenzó a extender la mano, concentrándose en ordenar el poder robado, incluso la sucia magia oscura. Él podría encontrar un buen uso para eso.

Luego hizo una pausa. Había algo que estaba olvidando. ¿Qué era?

¿La profecía? No, por mucho que pudiera entender la profecía, Harry estaba seguro de haberla entendido.

¿Peter? No, los Dementores negros no lo habían tocado, y aunque Connor parecía estar al borde del desmayo, tampoco lo habían tocado. Estaban esperando pacientemente su libertad, sin mirar fijamente y sin ojos fijos en él.

¿Una parte de su tarea como _vates_?

 _Sí_.

Harry se estremeció bruscamente y bajó su mano y su magia. Tragó saliva un par de veces, tratando de expresar en su cerebro la idea horrorizada de su cerebro. Sintió la fría curiosidad del Dementor gris, y la voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza le susurró: _¿Estás seguro de que deberías estar haciendo esto cuando ellos están aquí?_

Sin embargo, el shock había despejado la cabeza de Harry por un momento, y sabía que era lo correcto.

Levantó la vista y estudió el gris Dementor. —Dijiste —se las arregló e hizo una pausa. _Merlín, quiero irme a la cama._ Se dijo que debía dejar de lloriquear como un niño y actuar como un _vates_ —. Dijiste que, si eras libre, soñarías y te reproducirías y alimentarías. ¿Qué quisiste decir con alimentar? ¿A quién vas a comer?

Los Dementores se quedaron inmóviles. Harry sabía que realmente no podrían haberlo hecho, ya que después de todo sus túnicas aún se movían con el viento, y algunos de ellos se movían cerca de la parte de atrás de la multitud, pero de todos modos sintió como si hubiera sucedido. Su corazón golpeó contra sus costillas, y la adrenalina se elevó para ahuyentar la borrosidad. Él se paró un poco más recto.

Connor susurró: —Si fueran libres, ¿no besarían a todos y no sólo a los prisioneros de Azkaban?

—Eso es lo que intento averiguar —susurró Harry—. Silencio.

El Dementor gris esperó largos momentos antes de hablar. Harry se preguntó si eso era porque tenía que considerar sus palabras con cuidado, o si había esperado usar la pausa para impresionarlo o cansarlo. Si esta última era la intención, no funcionó. Harry sólo se sintió más y más tenso a medida que pasaban los momentos. Podía sentir que levantaba la cabeza, las aletas de su nariz moviéndose, sus ojos entrecerrándose. Fue entrenado para la batalla, y sabía que podría haber otra batalla por venir.

Su lado infantil intentó gritar una protesta por eso. Harry lo aplastó sin mucho esfuerzo. Cuando advirtió que sabía que podrían pasar días con más de una batalla, sabía que una escaramuza sería más habitual que una batalla enorme en un día, y nada más. Tenía que seguir moviéndose, tenía que invocar energía varias veces, tenía que estar preparado para enfrentar lo que fuera que apareciera.

El Dementor gris dijo, _Nos alimentaríamos como siempre, con recuerdos felices y, a veces, con almas. El Beso es necesario para reproducirnos._

—¿Pero te alimentarías de quien quisieras? —preguntó Harry—. ¿No sólo los criminales condenados a Azkaban?

_Ya no estaríamos sujetos a nociones mágicas de la magia._

—¿Así que te alimentarías de quien quisieras?

 _Limitaríamos nuestra caza principalmente al mundo muggle. No pueden vernos. No nos cazarían. No sabrían qué los mató. Estaríamos dispuestos a dejar a tu familia y amigos solos_ , vates.

Harry cerró los ojos. Sí, esta era la parte del _vates_ que casi olvidó. Él era responsable de sus decisiones, todas ellas, tanto las buenas como las malas. Si él hiciera una, entonces tenía que saber por qué lo había logrado, cómo afectaría sus decisiones futuras y qué consecuencias tendría para otros.

—¿Cómo puedo dejarte ir libre, cuando destruirás a otros y dejarás cuerpos sin alma detrás de ti? —susurró.

 _Piensa en ello como justicia_ , vates, sugirió el Dementor gris. _Tu clase nos ha mantenido prisioneros durante siglos. Sólo les estaremos visitando con el mismo terror y frustración que nos han visitado._

—Eso es _venganza_ , no justicia —dijo Harry.

Los Dementores se movieron a su alrededor como una llama de vela temblorosa. El Dementor gris dijo: _¿Y es justo que nos confines a la red? Un verdadero_ vates _no puede soportar la compulsión, ni para sí mismo ni para nadie más. Si no eres un verdadero_ vates _, tal vez hayamos cometido un error, y entonces no te debemos nada, ni obediencia ni seguridad._

—No me debes obediencia de todos modos —murmuró Harry, pero estaba pensando mucho. ¿Había alguna forma de que pudiera liberar a los Dementores y asegurarse de que no se alimentaran de nadie más? Podía ver por qué esos antiguos magos habían tomado el compromiso de atar a los Dementores a Azkaban. Aquellos de los que se alimentaron ya eran considerados culpables, no dignos de protección de los Dementores, a diferencia de los inocentes fuera de la prisión.

_No puedo destruirlos. Eso sería en contra de su voluntad. No puedo Transfigurarlos en algo que no necesita alimentarse de almas o recuerdos. Eso sería inmoral, cuando son inteligentes y conocen el mundo que los rodea._

Harry apretó los puños, escupió por primera vez por una de las espinas en su camino y lo odió.

_Y no puedo dejarlos atados._

Y, sólo para agregar a todo, la profecía decía que su primera decisión como vates establecería el camino para todos. Y estaba tan cansado que apenas podía pensar con claridad, y crecía en el fondo de su mente la necesidad cada vez más urgente de alejar a Connor y Peter de los Dementores.

_Sin presión, por supuesto._

Harry tragó saliva. Bueno, cuando tengas dudas, busca la fuente. Tal vez los mismos Dementores podrían darle una idea de lo que podrían hacer, qué tratos estarían dispuestos a hacer, para que la liberación de ellos no quedara tan pesada en su conciencia. Su oferta de cazar en el mundo muggle y salvar a sus amigos y familiares era inaceptable.

Levantó la cabeza y miró al Dementor gris. —No puedo liberarte sin que otros sufran —dijo—. ¿Puedes pensar en alguna forma en la que puedan ser libres y no causar sufrimiento a otros?

El Dementor gris no habló por un momento, sino que se movió de lado a lado. Harry miró, contuvo la respiración y esperó.

Entonces el gris Dementor dijo: _¿Es esto algo que le preguntarás a todas las criaturas mágicas atadas,_ vates _?_

—Probablemente no —dijo Harry—. Algunas de las criaturas atadas, como los unicornios, probablemente no causarán daño a otros cuando sean libres. Pero los otros… —se encogió de hombros—. Sí.

_Es una restricción de nuestro libre albedrío._

—No lo es —señaló Harry—. Te pregunté qué estás dispuesto a hacer. Si ingresas a un acuerdo como este porque dices que quieres, entonces no es una restricción. Habrás elegido.

_Incluso la elección es una restricción._

Harry se cruzó de brazos. —No son todo el mundo mágico —dijo, sorprendido por un momento por la irritación en su tono. Luego recordó que había sonado de esta manera cuando tenía seis años cuando se había quedado despierto demasiado tarde. El recuerdo casi lo hizo sonreír, pero el Dementor gris estaba allí, y Harry no estaba seguro de cómo interpretaría el gesto. Él mantuvo su cara en blanco—. No son más importante que cualquier otra criatura. Son tan importante como los magos, los elfos domésticos y los unicornios, y no más importantes —sacudió la cabeza ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de que había repetido ese sentimiento dos veces. La fatiga estaba afectando su elocuencia—. No puedo liberarlos si lastiman a los demás.

El Dementor gris permaneció en silencio durante largos momentos. Luego dijo: _Vinimos de pesadillas, hace mucho tiempo, de las sombras oscuras que acechan en el borde de las almas humanas. Es por eso que podemos alimentarnos de recuerdos felices y de las almas mismas. Nos llamaron y vivimos en el mundo iluminado por el día, y no queríamos volver a las pesadillas. Pero, de ser necesario, podríamos regresar. Podríamos vivir en ese medio mundo, ese mundo de sueños, tomando nuestra comida de las mentes humanas como cualquier otra clase de pesadillas._

Harry frunció el ceño con inquietud. —Eso significaría que todavía estarían lastimando a la gente, ¿no es así?

 _¿Y detendrías todos los malos sueños del mundo,_ vates _?_ Por primera vez, el Dementor gris sonaba divertido con él.

—Si pudiera. Sí.

Allí en silencio, y luego dijo el Dementor gris, en tono de asombro, _Sí, creo que lo harías_. Siguió antes de que Harry pudiera pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo sorprendido por un Dementor que experimentaba asombro. _Podrías considerar establecer el equilibrio de la naturaleza y la magia para enviarnos de vuelta. Fuimos llamados a la luz por un mago que deseaba usarnos contra sus enemigos, y nos adaptamos a la noche. Soy el único del crepúsculo, el único que todavía recuerda que venimos del mundo de los sueños. Sí,_ vates, _envíanos de vuelta. Envíanos a casa._

—¿Tengo tu palabra de que irán al mundo de los sueños y a ninguna otra parte si rompo su red, entonces? —exigió Harry.

 _Tienes mi palabra, y los demás me responden,_ vates.

Harry dejó escapar el aliento en un profundo lavado. —Muy bien —dijo, y luego extendió la mano y rompió la red azul hielo con un giro de su poder.

De hecho, era bueno que estuviera tan cansado o no lo hubiera hecho de la manera correcta. La red era demasiado gruesa para ser cortada, demasiado pegajosa para ser liberada un Dementor a la vez. Harry simplemente la agarró y la alejó del Dementor gris, enjuagando su magia teñida y robada, y la red se disolvió y se pudrió. Se había ido de todos los demás Dementor a la vista en el momento en que se había ido del gris.

Harry era consciente del aumento del aura opresiva de los Dementores. Ya no había ninguna barrera entre él y el miedo. Pero se paró directamente debajo de él y miró al gris.

Él había cumplido su parte de la promesa. Dependía de ellos mantener la suya.

El Dementor gris mantuvo sus brazos abiertos y comenzó a girar. Los otros fueron arrastrados hacia él como hojas en una tormenta de viento. El Dementor gris los hizo girar en una telaraña podrida y oscura, y luego en una nube de embudo con ella en la parte inferior. Harry lo vio levantarse, elevándose en el medio del embudo. Delante de él, el cielo se abrió de golpe, pero Harry no vio nubes o estrellas marcadas por el crepúsculo. En cambio, estaba mirando un cielo del color del músculo podrido, un cielo que parecía haber visto en algunas de sus pesadillas.

 _Adiós_ , vates.

El cielo se cerró con un trueno detrás de ellos, y Harry y Connor se quedaron solos en la hierba, junto a Peter, apenas conmovedor.

Peter se sentó y miró a Harry.

—No creo que _ellos_ te molesten más, al menos —murmuró Harry, tambaleándose sobre sus pies. Parpadeó y luego agregó—: Y creo que deberías irte, antes de que alguien te vea con nosotros y Dumbledore llame a los Aurores.

Peter no se movió por un momento, a pesar de su urgencia anterior. Sus ojos escudriñaron a Harry intensamente por un momento, y luego asintió, sus dientes brillando brevemente en una sonrisa feroz y salvaje.

—Los próximos años deberían ser _interesantes_ —murmuró, mientras permanecía de pie.

Harry le dio lo que sabía que era una leve sonrisa. Esperaba que Peter entendiera que el desmayo provenía de su cansancio y no de su falta de emoción sincera. —Adiós, Peter. Espero que tengas un buen viaje. Escríbeme para avisarme que estás a salvo.

Peter asintió una vez. —Estoy seguro de que lo haré, Harry. No quiero perder el contacto contigo. Has hecho mucho por mí.

Cansado o no, Harry no podía dejar pasar esa. —Hiciste mucho por mí también —protestó.

—No tanto, creo —Peter sólo negó con la cabeza cuando Harry habría discutido, y tendió una mano. Harry la agarró y apretó.

Peter se volvió y miró vacilante a Connor. Él le devolvió la mirada. Harry no podía leer nada en la cara de su hermano.

—Adiós, Connor —dijo Peter—. Lo siento por Sirius. Él fue mi amigo, una vez.

—Lo sé —dijo Connor suavemente—. No fue tu culpa —vaciló, y luego agregó—, adiós.

Peter asintió, e hizo el gesto de asentimiento en parte del movimiento que lo llevó a su forma animaga. Se escabulló hacia el Bosque Prohibido, apenas un movimiento en la hierba espesa, y rápidamente desapareció. Harry se encontró con la esperanza de que ninguna de las criaturas que comían ratas en el bosque estuvieran afuera esta noche.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Connor, cuando habían pasado unos momentos en silencio.

Harry parpadeó, y volvió en sí mismo. Realmente estaba estupefacto, pensó, si se hubiera quedado allí y no hubiera mirado nada. —Entramos —dijo con firmeza—. Buscamos a Snape. Hacemos que haga… cosas con el cuerpo de Sirius, y el Pensadero de Voldemort, y ese maldito cuchillo —Peter había recuperado su varita cuando salieron de La Casa de los Gritos, un hecho por el cual Harry estaba profundamente agradecido—. Y luego conseguimos que Madame Pomfrey nos mire a los dos —miró a su hermano, buscando los signos de sangre por primera vez—. ¿Voldemort te lastimó?

—Unos cortes, eso es todo —dijo Connor—. Nada tan malo como a ti —pero parecía distraído, mirando a su alrededor—. Harry —dijo lentamente—. Esa pesadez todavía está en el aire.

Harry se frotó la mejilla. —¿Qué pesadez? —Merlín, estaba lento esta noche. Sabía, vagamente, que había cambiado el mundo al liberar a los Dementores, pero parecía que no le importaba.

—La que significa que una profecía se está haciendo realidad —dijo Connor—. Todavía está aquí —se volvió hacia Harry, sus ojos preguntando—. ¿Pensé que se suponía que había terminado? ¿Pensé que liberar a los Dementores era de lo que se trataba las líneas sobre el gris y la decisión?

—¿Qué pasa con la segunda mitad de la segunda mitad? —Harry se encontró arrodillado sobre la hierba. Sería lo suficientemente suave como para descansar, ¿no? Connor podría correr y buscar a Snape solo, ¿no? Snape podría obtener la información de la mente de Connor, con Legeremancia, si Connor no podía decirle. Eso sonó como una idea _maravillosa_ , ya que le permitiría a Harry descansar.

Connor tomó aliento para responder, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por una voz furiosa.

_—¡Harry!_

Harry levantó la cabeza, y parpadeó soñoliento cuando una figura vestida de negro se dirigió hacia ellos. —Oh, bien —dijo—. Snape está aquí. No tenemos que buscarlo.

Connor soltó un pequeño chirrido de angustia, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de escapar antes de que Snape estuviera sobre ellos. Snape golpeó a Connor con una mirada, luego se volvió hacia Harry y dijo: —Veo que una vez más has vuelto exhausto y medio muerto de una misión para rescatar a tu hermano que deberías haber dejado a los magos más experimentados.

—Cállate, Snape —murmuró Harry, apenas registrando lo que estaba diciendo—. Sirius está muerto, y no fue Peter, y derrotamos a Voldemort nuevamente. Creo que merezco una siesta antes de que empieces a gritarme —se acurrucó de costado y cerró los ojos.

Por supuesto, ni siquiera se había dormido bien antes de que la visión de un círculo de figuras oscuras se cerrara detrás de sus ojos, y se levantó de un salto, jadeando cuando un dolor agudo le cortó el costado. Snape se agachó a su lado, pasándose los dedos por las costillas y siseando en voz baja.

—Has sufrido varias heridas desagradables, Harry —murmuró—. ¿Qué-

Harry giró su cabeza hacia atrás y adelante, cerrando los ojos, hasta que la visión del círculo de sombras se alineó con una dirección particular. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, miraba directamente al otro lado del lago.

Jadeó. —Ahí.

En el mismo momento en que Snape balanceaba su cabeza y gruñía. —¡Las barreras antiaparición están abajo!

—Y sólo los miembros de la Orden del Fénix saben cómo deshabilitarlas —dijo Harry. Apenas estaba consciente otra vez, pero sabía que esto era importante—. Y Voldemort controló la mente de Sirius durante los últimos meses, y tuvo sus recuerdos. Podría haber pasado el conocimiento a los Mortífagos.

Como en respuesta, una risa loca y cacareante que conocía bien cabalgaba en el viento. Harry abrió los ojos, y vio a Bellatrix Lestrange apresurándose hacia adelante, su capa ondeando. Detrás de ella llegaron otros cuatro Mortífagos, todos hombres por la forma en que caminaban. Harry se estremeció. Uno de ellos destilaba tanta magia Oscura que podía sentirla desde aquí. Pensó que era tanta como el poder que su serpiente devoradora de magia había tragado.

Miró a Snape, su cansada mente volvió a ponerse en movimiento. —Podrías fingir que eres leal a Voldemort, y que me has capturado —sugirió.

—He elegido mi lado —dijo Snape, su voz deliberadamente, y se puso de pie, moviéndose detrás de Harry mientras sacaba su varita—. Elijo una y otra vez, y ese lado es tuyo, Harry.

Bellatrix se rio de nuevo, y aumentó su paso. —¿Viniste a ofrecerte y a los bebés en bandeja, Severus? —preguntó estridentemente—. Nuestro Señor nos contó todo sobre ti, y debo decir que espero tenerte en una habitación agradable y tranquila, sin nada más que _Crucios_ entre nosotros.

—Siempre tuviste una impresionante falta de imaginación, Bellatrix —respondió Snape fríamente, y apuntó su varita—. _¡Sectumsempra!_

Bellatrix cantó un hechizo defensivo mientras la maldición apuntaba hacia ella, y luego disparó un hechizo cuya pronunciación Harry perdió por el rugido repentino en sus oídos. Los cuatro Mortífagos hombres se estaban extendiendo junto a Bellatrix, uno de ellos casi en el lago, y la magia estaba superando sus sentidos.

Dos de ellos estaban preparando hechizos complicados. Uno llevaba un intrincado glamour, tan profundo y viejo que Harry no estaba seguro de lo que podría estar escondiendo. Y el que destilaba magia asquerosa siguió ardiendo, el olor se convirtió en el hedor de las aguas residuales hasta que Harry vio la cara del Mortífago.

Era Rodolphus Lestrange, por todas las descripciones que había escuchado, pero se había enfrentado al hombre antes, y sabía que era lento y bastante estúpido al lado de su esposa brillante y loca. Ahora, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la boca distendida en una sonrisa que Harry había visto por última vez en el rostro de Sirius.

—No —susurró Harry.

—No destruiste todo de mí, Harry —dijo la voz de Voldemort, tranquila y paciente, a través de los labios de Rodolphus—. El relicario, pero no el pedazo de mi alma dentro de él. Huyó y buscó a mis Mortífagos leales. Eso es lo que sucede al jugar con tu comida —sonrió más ampliamente, un gesto grotesco, animado por la ira y el odio. Harry se preguntó cuánto le tenía que odiar Voldemort, dado que él habría sabido desde el principio que Harry había sido quien le había devuelto la Maldición Asesina—. Esta disposición tiene sus desventajas, por supuesto, a saber, la falta de energía y el tiempo que llevará crecer un nuevo cuerpo, pero estoy fresco, y tengo magia que sé usar. A diferencia de ti, Harry —él chasqueó la lengua.

Luego apuntó su varita. _—¡Caeco!_

Harry escuchó el grito salvaje de Connor a su lado, y se giró, a pesar de que ya sabía lo que vería; él conocía los efectos de _Caeco_. Su hermano estaba palpando su cara, sus ojos muy abiertos y mirando fijamente. Él estaba ciego.

Harry se volvió. Su cansancio todavía estaba presente, y sus miembros se sentían como bolsas de arena. Sabía que su furia dejaría de alimentarlo en un momento, pero por ahora podía hablar. —¡Ciégame, bastardo!

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —preguntó Voldemort, sonriendo a través de los labios de Rodolphus—. Quiero que veas lo que le sucederá a tu hermano, Harry —asintió con la cabeza a uno de los Mortífagos que estaba a su lado, uno de los dos que no usaba el glamour—. Tu turno, Mulciber.

Harry se estremeció. Mulciber era un especialista en la Maldición Imperius, reconocido por su control de la mente, y apuntaba con su varita a Connor ahora. Harry le lanzó a Snape una mirada desesperada, pero Snape estaba enzarzado en un duelo con Bellatrix y ni siquiera tenía tiempo para apartar la vista de los hechizos que estaba disparando.

_—¡Imperio!_

Harry vio a su hermano ponerse rígido, y supo lo que sentiría, la voz suave y persuasiva que estaría invadiendo su mente, susurrándole qué hacer. Connor tomó su mano izquierda con la derecha y comenzó a doblar su dedo medio hacia el dorso de su mano.

Harry sollozó. Él no creía que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Si desatara magia en este momento, simplemente golpearía a todos los que estaban a la vista, tan cansado estaba y tan débil era su control.

Él no pensó que podría hacer eso. ¿Cómo podría? Preferiría simplemente usar magia defensiva y sacar a todos de aquí con vida, proteger a Snape y Connor de los Mortífagos, dar algunos golpes punzantes pero nada más que eso.

Sus ojos se encontraron en la cara de Rodolphus, la cruel mirada de Voldemort y su sonrisa más cruel. _Si los dejo ir, dejaré ir a Voldemort._

_Algunas veces no puedo hacer lo que quiero hacer._

Escuchó el chasquido cuando el dedo de Connor se rompió, y el silencio de alguien bajo _Imperio_ que fue incluso más doloroso de lo que hubiera sido un grito.

Sollozando, Harry arremetió, no usando su magia como una serpiente esta vez, sino simplemente drenando, tirando, absorbiendo toda la magia de los Mortífagos. Él tomó sus hechizos. Vio el brillo en el Mortífago en el extremo izquierdo que brillaba y se desvanecía, revelando una cara y rasgos diferentes, pero no le importó. Sintió que la magia de sus cuerpos luchaba por un momento y luego permaneció intacta—no estaba tirando lo suficiente para drenar su fuerza interior, sólo que flotaba suelta a su alrededor—pero a él no le importaba. Escuchó a Snape gritar con ira cuando sus propios hechizos de duelo desaparecieron, pero no le importó.

Dejó que la magia se desvaneciera como la marea alta, y luego la devolvió en una ola, dirigiendo toda la fuerza hacia Rodolphus-Voldemort, sin tratar de ser coordinado, sin intentar ser controlado, todos los deseos de su mente se centraron en uno pensamiento: _Quiero que_ pare _. Quiero que se_ vaya _._

La magia golpeó a Rodolphus y lo envió volando. Por un momento, Harry vio una ligera forma oscura en vuelo sobre el lago, como una polilla.

Luego estalló en llamas, dentro y fuera, fuego que lo consumió. Harry sintió un poco del alma de Voldemort luchando locamente, tratando de volar libre, y luego sintió que se marchitaba. La magia de Rodolphus se fue en el mismo momento.

Él estaba muriendo. Cenizas cayendo al agua.

Él estaba muerto. Huesos, piel y carne siguieron las cenizas en una lluvia obscena.

Harry dejó caer su cara entre sus manos y lloró, colapsándose como el agotamiento y el dolor y la magia cayó sobre él. Su cuerpo estaba completamente libre de la magia que había tragado en La Casa de los Gritos ahora.

Escuchó a Bellatrix emitir un gemido largo y descendente, sin ningún rastro de cordura en él. Harry estaba abierto incluso a su dolor en ese momento, crudo y sangrante, sin defensas. Ella había perdido a su esposo y a su señor resucitado en el mismo momento. Harry no sabía a cuál podría haber amado más, pero no le sorprendió darse la vuelta y verla mirándolo con odio en sus ojos, el deseo de venganza escrito en su rostro.

—Espera, bebé —exhaló—. Espera, y yo iré por ti.

Luego se volvió y comenzó a correr, de vuelta al lago y en la dirección de donde venían. Los otros Mortífagos la siguieron, Mulciber y un hombre que probablemente era Rabastan.

El último hombre, el que había llevado el glamour, se demoró un momento en mirar a Harry, como si supiera que no quedaba magia en la zona para golpearlo. Su verdadero rostro era pesado, sus ojos grandes, oscuros e inteligentes detrás de la locura que Azkaban había inducido. Ladeó la cabeza cuando Snape se arrodilló detrás de Harry y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Escogiste uno bueno, Severus —dijo, sonando casi alegre.

—Rosier —gruñó Snape, su ira no ocultaba su sorpresa—. No moriste después de todo, ¿verdad?

—No, Dolohov sí —dijo el hombre que Harry sabía que debía ser Evan Rosier, sonando bastante indiferente—. Pero todos pensaron que me vieron morir, y, bueno, me pareció prudente mantenerlo así —su rostro mostraba una sonrisa tan repentina que parecía simplemente haber aparecido allí desde otro lugar, y él asintió con la cabeza hacia Harry—. ¿Ese es tu futuro Señor?

—Mi magia está volviendo, Rosier —dijo Snape, suavemente, peligrosamente, y apuntó su varita.

—No puedo quedarme, me temo —dijo Rosier—. Porque tengo promesas que mantener, y millas por recorrer antes de dormir —se rió entre dientes cuando terminó, y luego se giró y comenzó a correr alrededor del lago.

Harry se volvió hacia Connor. Su hermano parpadeó, con una mano en sus ojos. Podía volver a ver, por la forma en que miraba a Harry. Luego miró su dedo roto, parpadeó nuevamente y se desmayó.

Harry sintió ganas de hacer lo mismo, pero tenía cosas que hacer primero. Se giró hacia Snape.

—Lee el recuerdo de lo que sucedió en mi mente —dijo.

—Lo vi, Harry.

La voz de Snape estaba desesperada por la compasión, lo cual Harry no quería. Extendió la mano, apoyándose con una mano en el hombro de su tutor, y susurró: —No, eso no. Antes.

Soltó sus barreras, y sintió que Snape se deslizaba, rápido y fácil, tan acostumbrado a trabajar con su mente que encontró el recuerdo de la muerte de Sirius y de lo que sucedió en La Casa de los Gritos en el momento en que Harry quiso verlo. Harry sintió que Snape respiraba profundamente, lo sintió estremecerse y asintió cansado.

—Sí —murmuró—. Encárgate de su cuerpo, el Pensadero y el cuchillo, ¿sí?

—Lo haré —Snape sonaba estremecido por primera vez que Harry podía recordar—. Descansa un poco —hizo una pausa, y luego agregó—, no fue tu culpa, Harry, ¿lo sabes, verdad? _Tuviste_ que matarlo.

—Descansar suena bien —dijo Harry, y se sumergió en una negrura que era mucho menos confusa que el mundo que acababa de hacer para sí mismo.


	49. Starborn

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 43: Starborn**  

Snape miró a Harry en su cama en la enfermería y negó con la cabeza. No. Habían pasado tres días, y aún su furia—que Harry había estado tan lastimado, que Harry se había sentido obligado a perseguir a Voldemort y Black solo, que Harry había tenido que luchar y matar a un Mortífago—no había disminuido. Todas las Casas excepto Slytherin habían perdido casi un centenar de puntos en Pociones, y McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout le daban miradas significativas. A Snape no le importaba.

Su pupilo casi había muerto por quinta y sexta vez este año, incluso si uno contara sólo al hombre lobo, su viaje a casa, las arañas y el ataque de dolor que lo había dejado inconsciente durante una semana. Voldemort casi lo había matado, y luego Voldemort casi lo había matado de _nuevo_. Snape había estado demasiado lejos para ayudar la primera vez, e inútil la siguiente, encerrado en un duelo con Bellatrix.

Él había estado _indefenso_. En cierto sentido, todavía lo estaba, ya que Harry no se había despertado en los últimos tres días.

Lo ponía _furioso_.

Y Harry había hecho todo por el bien de Black y su hermano, que se había pasado dos días dormido en la enfermería, su dedo fracturado fue curado casi de inmediato por Madame Pomfrey, antes de despertarlo y enviarlo a la Torre de Gryffindor. Había venido y se había sentado al lado de la cama de Harry en silencio varias veces en el día desde entonces, sus ojos atormentados y su rostro pálido. Snape supuso que estaba enfrentando sus propios demonios.

No le _importaba_. Las cosas podrían haber resultado mucho más oscuras, y él, Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones y Jefe de Slytherin y antiguo Mortífago, no había hecho una diferencia.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Snape se volvió bruscamente. Era el mocoso Potter, que se acercó y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Harry sin decir una palabra.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada. Potter volvió la cabeza y se concentró en Harry.

Por este _chico_ , Harry casi había renunciado a todo.

 _Y por Black_ , Snape se recordó a sí mismo, pero casi al instante desvió su mente de ese tema desagradable. No le gustaba pensar en Black. Había lanzado varios hechizos de preservación en el cuerpo y lo había movido a un aula tranquila y sin uso, hasta los arreglos fúnebres que—presumiblemente—haría Dumbledore. El hombre lobo no tenía dinero, y ciertamente ni Pettigrew ni James Potter habían mostrado ninguna señal de querer presentarse y reclamar a su amigo muerto.

Snape había envidiado la expresión pacífica en el rostro de Black. Al final, él había muerto haciendo lo que sabía que era correcto, al igual que cualquier otro Gryffindor egoísta y estúpido.

Y si su mente se había mantenido aún más desequilibrada por las pociones de empatía de Snape, haciéndolo presa más fácil para Voldemort y que este pudiera ir tras Harry, así Snape había puesto en peligro su propio pupilo, no había forma de saberlo.

Snape se preguntó si debería discutir eso con Harry. Se preguntó si era capaz de tener una conversación con Harry sobre Black y no hacer ningún comentario despectivo. No había podido mantener el sarcasmo fuera de su voz cuando se había enfrentado con Dumbledore. Por supuesto, le había ordenado a Snape que le entregara el Pensadero del Señor Oscuro y el cuchillo de la Familia Black que había usado tan bien como el cuerpo de Sirius. Snape se había negado. Hubo… algunas palabras.

 _Pero por ti,_ Snape pensó, sus ojos se detuvieron en Harry, su mente extrañamente mezcló la visión del niño dormido con el recuerdo del bebé llorando del Pensadero y el niño-adulto agotado que lo había dejado mirar en su mente antes de colapsar, _lo intentaré._

_Mientras despiertes. Despierta, Harry._

* * *

Harry se despertó lentamente.

Tenía la sensación de que debería dolerle más. En lugar de eso, parpadeó y se llevó una mano a la cara, y aunque temblaba de debilidad y no lograba bloquear la luz del sol, sólo era debilidad y no dolor. Harry sintió que su pecho se enganchaba con la profundidad de su suspiro. _Bien_. Había tenido suficiente dolor como para durar un tiempo.

—Harry.

Harry bajó su mano y se encontró con los ojos de Snape. El profesor era el único en la enfermería, lo que confortó a Harry. _Déjame tomar estos enfrentamientos de a uno por vez. No creo que pueda enfrentarlos si fueran más._

—¿Profesor? —susurró, y parpadeó. Su voz en realidad sonaba medio normal.

—Has estado dormido desde el sábado por la noche, y hoy es jueves por la mañana, Harry —dijo Snape, anticipando correctamente su siguiente pregunta—. Y Poppy te ha mantenido regularmente abastecido de agua —agitó su varita mágica y encantó una taza para flotar hacia Harry, de todos modos, y luego lo ayudó a sentarse para que pudiera beberlo. Harry obedeció, sorbiendo cuidadosamente para que el líquido frío ayudara a asentar su estómago en lugar de perturbarlo. Cuanto más bebía, más tiempo pensaba que podía evitar las preguntas inquisitivas que probablemente le haría Snape.

 _No por mucho tiempo,_ dijo la voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza, en tono admirado. _Él es difícil._

Y efectivamente, dijo Snape, en el suave susurro que indicaba su verdadera ira, —¿Cuándo planeas dejar la taza y enfrentarme, Harry?

Harry suspiró y trató de estirarse para dejar la taza sobre la mesa al lado de la cama. La magia de Snape tomó el control de ella y la hizo flotar en su lugar. Harry se recostó en sus almohadas y miró a Snape. —¿Ni siquiera me dejará llegar tan lejos? —preguntó.

—Has sufrido un daño enorme —dijo Snape—. Agotamiento mágico, rasguños del elfo doméstico en la garganta y los hombros, heridas por el ritual de justicia que te mantuvo en su lugar, y cicatrices mentales y emocionales —se inclinó hacia delante—. Esta vez, Harry, tu mente no está en peligro inminente de colapso, como lo estuvo después de la debacle en la Cámara de los Secretos. Y esta vez, _rechazaste_ activamente la ayuda.

Harry se preparó para una sesión de gritos, aunque nunca había escuchado que Snape levantara la voz.

Él lo observó en silencio por un largo momento, luego negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si hubieras muerto? —preguntó.

—Uh —Harry parpadeó. Esta no era la forma en que esperaba que fuera el interrogatorio—. Bueno, Voldemort lo habría torturado a usted, a Hermione y a Draco, y se habría llevado a Connor con él. Eso fue lo que me lo dijo, y no creo que tuviera ningún motivo para mentir. Sabía que la verdad me causaría más desesperación —Harry se estremeció. Ahora que había acabado, tenía tiempo para pensar en su terror y en lo mucho que temía que lo que Voldemort predijo se hiciera realidad.

—¿Y qué más? —la voz de Snape había descendido una pulgada o dos hacia el hielo.

—Voldemort también hubiera matado a Sirius —dijo Harry, tratando de pensar en qué más—. Y los Mortífagos probablemente habrían infligido mucho daño en Hogwarts antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlos. Y los Dementores probablemente habrían matado a Peter.

—¿Y qué más? —lo instó Snape.

Harry cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. —Sé lo que quiere que diga, señor, y es imposible.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque —dijo Harry, abriendo los ojos y enfocándose en Snape con el ceño fruncido—, no hubiera tenido tiempo de llorarme, o estar enojado conmigo. Voldemort estaría demasiado ocupado torturándolo. En su lugar, sentiría dolor.

Snape brevemente pasó una mano por su rostro. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que indicaba el gesto, enojo o cansancio. Quizás ambos.

—Harry —susurró Snape—, te hubiéramos ayudado —fijó su mirada en la cara de Harry—. ¿Se te ha ocurrido que el Señor Oscuro se llevó a Black y a tu hermano para _tenderte_ en una trampa? ¿Que _tú_ eras a quien quería destruir? He visto la memoria en el Pensadero. Entiendo por qué.

Harry apartó la vista de él. Una vez más, como cuando había estado en la mente de Draco, como cuando había llegado a sospechar que él podría ser el Chico-Que-Vivió, podía sentir un abismo bostezando debajo de él.  No quería entrar en él. —Pero no sucedió —dijo—. Y si lo hubiera hecho, entonces habría estado ocupado sufriendo.

Snape soltó un murmullo que Harry no pudo descifrar, excepto por las palabras “contundente” y “completamente serio”. Luego dijo: —Harry, tu vida me importa más de lo que me hubiera pasado a mí, o a cualquier otra persona, si no hubieras vivido. Tu vida importa por _sí misma_. No eres un sacrificio, no para mí. De hecho, preferiría que dejaras de verte de esa manera y te asociaras con tu hermano por completo —su voz se agudizó—. Si me hubieras llevado como ayuda, entonces no habrías sufrido tanto.

Harry hizo una mueca, y el arrepentimiento lo inundó brevemente, antes de negar con la cabeza. —Y probablemente no habría vivido, señor —dijo—. Apenas sobreviví, y creo que Connor sólo lo hizo porque Voldemort no estaba realmente concentrado en él.

—Esa fue una táctica incorrecta, entonces —dijo Snape—. Harry, _mírame_.

Harry lo hizo, a regañadientes. Snape lo miró ferozmente a los ojos.

—Tú _importas_ —dijo—. Lo _haces_. No sólo eres un arma, no sólo un escudo, defensa o sacrificio. Una vez me dijiste que dejara de tratarte como si fueras un niño, y es verdad, no debería hacerlo. Sin embargo, tú también eres mi pupilo —respiró profundamente, como si estuviera sacando valor de debajo de un lago oscuro—. Apreciaría que dejaras de pensar que mentía cuando te dije estas cosas. Y si ya no me necesitas como tu guardián, tal vez sea hora de que enviemos una lechuza al Ministerio y te devolvamos a tu padre, quien ha expresado su interés en visitarte en unas pocas semanas, cuando estés completamente recuperado, y él esté fuera del laberinto en el que se encuentra.

Harry experimentó un destello de pánico inmediato. _¡No! No quiero que Snape deje de ser mi guardián._

Y pestañeó, y se quedó sentado mirando fijamente a la nada, mientras el hecho de que había sentido esas cosas se rompía sobre él como una tormenta.

A él le gustaba importarle a Snape. Quería que la tutela fuera más profunda que una mera pretensión legal de engañar al Ministerio. Le gustaba la idea de que Snape había intentado perseguirlo, había intentado evitar que se enfrentara solo a Voldemort, había acudido a él en Navidad y lo había obligado a aceptar la tutela nuevamente, había hecho todo lo posible para proteger y entrenar a Harry en Oclumancia y Legeremancia y Pociones y otras artes que él pensó que Harry podría necesitar.

Y si le gustaba importarle a Snape, no podía dejar que pensara que no le importaba a Harry.

Se encontró con sus ojos. —Mi vida es importante para ti —dijo, probando.

Snape asintió con la cabeza, un pequeño movimiento tenso que apenas dobló su cuello. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Harry.

—Hubieras estado molesto si muriera, y no sólo por las consecuencias para ti o para el mundo mágico.

Snape mostró sus dientes, como diciendo que uno no merecía una respuesta.

—Te gusta ser mi guardián, y no sólo para fastidiar a mi padre o al Ministerio o a Dumbledore.

—Si eso era todo lo que quería —gruñó Snape—, podría haber pensado en muchas, muchas otras formas de obtenerlo, formas que son menos propensas a hacerme morir de rabia y terror.

Harry cerró los ojos. Maldita sea, él iba a llorar, y no quería hacerlo. Ya no estaba decaído, ya no estaba agotado, ya no era frágil y tembloroso, no debía llorar, llorar era algo que hacían los bebés o los niños, todo estaba bien cuando Connor lo hacía, _oh mierda no aquí vienen las lágrimas-_

Snape se acercó y puso una mano suavemente sobre su hombro. Harry se apoyó en el toque, y luego se deslizó más cerca y extendió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Snape. Él le devolvió el abrazo ferozmente.

En algún lugar en medio de las lágrimas, se le ocurrió a Harry que Snape nunca había tenido la intención de dejar de ser su guardián, y había usado una táctica Slytherin furtiva y solapada para forzar esta epifanía sobre él.

A él no le importaba mucho.

Su vida le _importaba_ a alguien. Él, él mismo, le importaba a Snape porque era Harry, y no por lo que podía hacer. Finalmente lo creyó.

_Como si no fuera a aprovechar eso con ambas manos._

* * *

Draco vino preparado. Sabía cómo había sido la confrontación de Harry con Snape, porque él se lo había dicho. Sabía que iba a ser diferente con Draco. Harry se vio obligado a ver que el afecto de Snape por él era genuino. Sin embargo, había escuchado a Connor compeler a Draco, y había estado en su mente, y trató de creer—Draco lo había sentido tratando de creer—que todas esas emociones eran sólo el resultado de la compulsión.

Era una excusa fácil. Era una salida para Harry, si pensara que a una sola persona le gustaba por lo que era. Podía dejar entrar a Snape, pero volver a tratar a Draco como si fuera alguien que necesitara quedarse a salvo.

 _A la mierda eso_ , decidió Draco, entró y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de Harry. Snape estaba ocupando al hermano de Harry con una detención. Nadie los molestaría.

Draco tenía un plan muy simple.

No iba a _dejar_ que Harry lo ignorara. Y antes de irse esta noche, iba a extraer algunas promesas de que Harry nunca volvería a hacer ciertas cosas estúpidas.

Harry lo recibió con una sonrisa reservada. Tenía un cuenco de avena cocida en su regazo, y estaba lllevando cucharadas de eso a su boca. Draco olfateó. Gachas de avena no era nada comparado con lo que habían tenido en el Gran Comedor los últimos dos días. Se alegraría cuando Harry estuviera levantado y pudiera comer de nuevo. Eran tediosos y estaban aburridos sin él. Nadie apreciaba su ingenio cuando intentaba usarlo.

—Hola, Draco —dijo Harry suavemente, y volvió a poner la cuchara en el cuenco—. ¿Has venido a decir lo que piensas acerca de correr hacia el peligro?

—No creo que deba _decir_ mucho —dijo Draco, adoptando la postura que su madre siempre usaba cuando visitaban a personas a las que consideraba inferiores socialmente—. Algunas palabras muy simples. ¿El afecto que viste en mi mente cuando creíste que Connor me compelía? Eso era real.

Harry parpadeó hacia él, luego negó con la cabeza, una débil sonrisa apareció en el lugar de la reservada. —No, Draco —dijo, con el tono paciente que normalmente hacía que Draco quisiera gritar—. Lo _sentí_. Estaba impidiendo el paso de pensamientos normales en tu mente. Era-

—Era una barrera hecha de lo que ya estaba allí —dijo Draco. Después de todo, era simple, esta honestidad clara y directa, como la Gryffindor—. Lo que siempre estuvo ahí.

Harry se humedeció los labios, luego negó con la cabeza. —No puede-

—Sí, puede —dijo Draco. Otra parte del plan era no dejar que Harry dijera lo que claramente no tenía sentido—. Eres mi amigo, Harry. Eso es.

—Pero lo que sentí que no era el tipo de amistad que Connor tiene con Ron —argumentó Harry.

Draco curvó su labio antes de que pudiera detenerse. —Te agradecería que no me compararas con _Weasley_ —dijo, y jugó su carta de triunfo. Tal vez era demasiado pronto, pero claramente, si estaba por comparar a Draco con Weasley, Harry necesitaba la ayuda—. Los Malfoy siempre han hecho las cosas mejor que los Weasley. Los superamos, somos mejores que ellos en Quidditch, somos mejores magos, no somos una desgracia para el nombre sangrepura y para ellos. Y los superamos queriendo también.

La sonrisa de Harry se congeló. —Draco —dijo, la voz se hizo pequeña e impotente.

Draco resopló. —Sal de eso, Harry. Estuve consciente la mayor parte del tiempo que estabas en mi mente, ya sabes. Sé lo que sentiste. Te quiero. No lo suficiente para evitar maldecirte si lo niegas, tampoco.

Harry negó con la cabeza desesperadamente, su cabello cayendo sobre su cicatriz. Había vuelto a ser un relámpago normal y pálido, Draco estaba complacido de ver, sin el color ensangrentado que lo había iluminado mientras Harry yacía inconsciente. —Pero, Draco… la compulsión jugó un papel, tuvo que-

— _No_ lo hizo —dijo Draco—. Sólo arrastró lo que ya había a la superficie, y lo mantuvo allí el tiempo suficiente para que tuvieras que verlo —se encontró con los ojos de Harry—. Puedes lanzar un _Legilimens_ en mí ahora si quieres, y seguirá allí.

—¡No puedes quererme así! —Harry gritó.

Draco se rio. Harry realmente parecía indignado. —¿Por qué no? Sé que me quieres de manera protectora, y a tu hermano, y probablemente a Snape también.

—Pero, eso es lo que hago, eso es lo que me _criaron_ para hacer —dijo Harry, su voz casi un gemido—. Esa fuerza del amor tiene que ser antinatural, ¿no es así, si proviene de mi entrenamiento? Y, de todos modos —agregó—, ¿cómo podría aplicarse a _mí_?

—Porque lo hace —dijo Draco.

—Tiene que ser el resultado de la compulsión.

—No lo es.

—Entonces es el resultado de…

—No.

—Entonces debes imaginar-

— _No_ —Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó la mano de Harry—. Te he dado vista de esto antes, Harry. ¿Qué crees que muestra tu serpiente? Deberías mirarla más a menudo —no pudo evitar agregar. Si bien la botella que Harry le había dado mostrando sus emociones era importante para _él_ , la serpiente de cristal que Draco había unido con el mismo encantamiento para el cumpleaños de Harry no parecía tan importante para Harry, y eso dolía—. Te dije que no me gustaba que te fueras. Hubiera sido perfectamente feliz de tenerte en Malfoy Manor durante todas las vacaciones del verano pasado. Traté de evitar que siguieras a tu hermano y padrino, porque tampoco me importaba que los amaras. Estaba prácticamente gritándolo desde los _tejados_ , indigno como sería para un Malfoy. Intenté, intenté e intenté hacerte ver, y tú no lo hacías, terco idiota. Entonces ahora no tienes elección —terminó severamente.

Harry simplemente lo miró, luego volvió la cabeza. Draco agarró su barbilla y giró su cara hacia atrás.

Draco no tenía que ser un Legeremante para ver la incredulidad atónita en esos ojos derretirse lentamente en aceptación. Harry sabía que Draco no estaba mintiendo. Probablemente había tenido una base para la revelación preparada al verse obligado a reconocer que su vida le importaba a Snape.

 _Bueno, a la mierda eso también,_ decidió Draco. Esta era su victoria, y él iba a reclamarla como tal.

—Esto es muy extraño —susurró Harry—. No creo que se suponga que esto esté sucediendo. No descubro que mi mejor amigo me quiere unos días después de que mi padrino muere y Voldemort tiene que ser vencido _una vez más._

—¿Cuándo algo a tu alrededor ha sido normal? —Draco empujó su silla más cerca de la cama—. ¿Me crees ahora?

Harry asintió, como hipnotizado.

—Bien —dijo Draco—. Esta es la parte en la que llego a ser mandón y exigente —sintió un placer feroz inundarlo cuando Harry simplemente parpadeó. _Merlín, me_ encanta _esta parte_ —. Primero, si empiezas a llorar por _cualquier_ cosa que te haya pasado, ven a buscarme. Inmediatamente. Quiero escucharlo.

—¿Por qué? —Harry susurró.

Draco sacudió su hombro. —Harry —dijo en advertencia—. No tolero la idiotez, no cuando me crees.

Harry tragó saliva. —Está bien.

—Segundo —dijo Draco—, una vez que salgas de la enfermería, estarás conmigo o con Snape por el resto del año escolar. Sé que Snape planea tenerte aquí durante el verano. Ya veremos sobre eso —en privado, estaba tratando de llegar a un acuerdo en el que Harry se quedara en la Mansión durante cuatro semanas. Hasta el momento, Snape no estaba dispuesto, pero Draco estaba decidido—. Si realmente sientes que tienes que estar solo, tienes que decirnos a dónde vas.

Harry vaciló y luego dijo: —Está bien.

—Tercero —dijo Draco—, si te enojas conmigo, dímelo. Si quieres una disculpa, pídela.

—Va a ser un trabajo duro —murmuró Harry. Parecía estar en algún lugar entre el placer y el shock.

—Lo sé. No me importa. Hazlo.

Harry asintió.

—Finalmente —dijo Draco—, te detienes con estas tonterías sobre la compulsión, o cualquier otra excusa que encuentres para negar que la gente te quiere. Realmente te maldeciré si vuelves a decir algo al respecto, o si te miro y pienso que estás pensando en ello.

—Está bien —dijo Harry.

Sus ojos estaban empezando a ponerse vidriosos. Draco retiró suavemente el cuenco de gachas de su regazo y lo puso sobre la mesa, luego arregló las almohadas para que Harry pudiera acostarse. Harry ahogó un bostezo. —¿Por qué estoy todavía aquí? —murmuró—. Sé que Madame Pomfrey arregló todo lo físicamente mal conmigo.

—Conmoción y agotamiento mágico, Harry —dijo Draco—. Madame Pomfrey no cree que debas lidiar con otros estudiantes en este momento, y estoy de acuerdo. Y podrías dormir durante aproximadamente dos meses y aun así no recuperar todo el descanso que necesitas. Esa es la quinta promesa —agregó—. Tienes que dormir mucho.

—Esa no será ningún problema para mantener —todavía y todo, Harry luchó por cerrar sus ojos. _Estúpido terco_ , pensó Draco, quitándose el pelo de la cicatriz—. ¿Ya se disculpó Connor?

Draco frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué?

—Compelerte —Harry lo miró fijamente.

Una pequeña llama cobró vida en el corazón de Draco, aumentando aún más su satisfacción. _Harry quiere que su hermano se disculpe conmigo. Él piensa en eso a pesar de que tiene todo el derecho a pensar que lo que les pasó excusa a Connor de ese deber._

—Todavía no lo ha hecho —dijo, y vio como los ojos de Harry brillaban.

—Se lo diré —murmuró Harry, cerrando los ojos—. Debería haberlo hecho ya. Es tonto por no hacerlo.

Sus murmullos cesaron, y su frente se relajó bajo los dedos de Draco. Vio cómo su respiración se suavizaba en el sueño.

Entonces, y solo entonces, se permitió cerrar los ojos y pasar unos minutos escuchando a Harry respirar, tranquilizándose a sí mismo, con cada respiración exhalada, que su mejor amigo todavía estaba vivo.

* * *

—Esa es la última de ellas, creo —dijo Draco.

Harry asintió mientras veía la última hebra de plata salir de su varita y meterse en el Pensadero. Todavía podía recordar lo que había sucedido en La Casa de los Gritos, perfectamente, no había querido que la varita absorbiera todas sus emociones y recuerdos de eso, pero ahora tenían un tercer Pensadero de respaldo, además de los dos que Snape ya había escondido, conteniendo su visión de esa noche. Si Dumbledore intentaba _Obliviarlo_ a él o a Connor, o, para el caso, a Snape, estaban a salvo.

Se apoyó contra las almohadas, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Draco las arrugó para él, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo. Draco todavía parecía necesitar la seguridad de que Harry estaba vivo para tener las almohadas esponjadas, y Harry difícilmente iba a negarle eso.

—Entonces —dijo, cuando Draco había colocado cuidadosamente el Pensadero debajo de su silla—. Me ibas a decir lo que piensa el resto de la escuela, ahora que ha pasado una semana.

Draco le lanzó una mirada irritada con toques de ansiedad visibles alrededor de los ojos tensos.

—Ha pasado una semana —repitió Harry suavemente—. Puedo soportar esto, Draco. _Puedo_.

Draco asintió. —Está bien —dijo—. No le tomó mucho tiempo al Director inventar una historia de cómo Voldemort los secuestró a ti y a tu hermano con la ayuda de Mortífagos, porque quería usar la magia que fluye entre los gemelos para ayudar en su resurrección. Black luchó contra él y murió heroicamente.

—Bueno, esa parte es verdad —dijo Harry _. ¿Por qué Draco lo dijo con desdén? Este es su propio primo del que está hablando, y mi padrino._

Draco resopló. —Murió para compensar su error, Harry. Esa es una mejor razón, y es una que el Director nunca admitirá.

Harry ocultó su suspiro. —¿Y las otras partes?

—Que los Mortífagos se retiraron antes que tú, llevándose el cuerpo medio resucitado de Voldemort —dijo Draco, su voz era un zumbido bajo. Harry se preguntó si estaba practicando para mantener las emociones fuera de su voz, o si simplemente había escuchado la historia tantas veces que ya no le importaba más—. Fueron interrumpidos por los Dementores, que los persiguieron porque habían escapado de Azkaban. Los Dementores aspiraron el alma de Voldemort y destruyeron a Rodolphus Lestrange en el proceso. Entonces los Mortífagos huyeron, y los Dementores los persiguieron —se sentó y levantó los ojos hacia la cara de Harry, y Harry sabía sin lugar a dudas que Draco no estaba aburrido. Él parecía furioso—. _Nada_ sobre el papel que jugaste, Harry. _Nada_.

Harry sonrió débilmente. —Realmente no esperaba que dijera nada al respecto.

—¿Pero no estás _indignado_? —exigió Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Dumbledore trabajó tan duro para evitar que descubriera la verdad. Lo menos que puede hacer ahora es evitar que otros la descubran. Y no querría que nadie supiera que uno de los maestros que más favorecía y protegía estaba poseído por Voldemort. Perderá la oportunidad de promover el heroísmo de Connor para proteger la reputación de Sirius.

Draco resopló. —Se pudo haber ahorrado el esfuerzo. Nadie le cree.

Harry parpadeó. _Eso_ era sorpresivo. El Director seguía siendo el Director, después de todo, con el poder de un Señor de la Luz y una reputación heroica y la capacidad de impulsar sus ideas por compulsión cuando todo lo demás fallaba. —¿Nadie?

Draco negó con la cabeza. —Demasiadas personas vieron a Snape salir corriendo de Hogwarts como si su capa estuviera en llamas. Demasiadas personas saben que Granger pasó un tiempo inconsciente en la Torre Norte. Demasiadas personas se dan cuenta de que los Dementores no han regresado a los terrenos de Hogwarts, ni siquiera para buscar a Pettigrew. Y demasiadas personas sintieron la explosión total de magia cuando liberaste el ritual de justicia y destruiste el nuevo cuerpo del Señor Oscuro, a pesar de que no saben lo que significa.

Harry mordió su labio. —No estoy seguro de lo que deberíamos hacer —dijo finalmente—. No quiero que nadie piense que Sirius fue un traidor, tampoco, y tener demasiadas personas al tanto de la profecía es peligroso.

—¿No quieres el crédito por lo que hiciste, sin embargo? —dijo Draco, un gemido entró en su voz—. Me estás volviendo _loco_ con esto, Harry. ¿Cómo no quieres que la gente sepa quién eres en realidad?

Harry sonrió débilmente. —Una vez me dijiste que yo era un Slytherin en todas las formas posibles —le recordó a Draco—. Y dije que no, porque carecía de ambición. Todavía lo hago. O, al menos, no me importa si todos saben lo que hice.

—Pensé que te había curado de eso —dijo Draco—. Realmente debería haberlo hecho. Quizás debería volver a intentarlo.

—¿Harry?

Harry volvió la cabeza, parpadeando. Hermione estaba de pie en la puerta de la enfermería, con una mano apretada alrededor. —Madame Pomfrey dijo que te encontraría aquí —murmuró—. Y que podrías tener visitantes ahora.

—¿Dónde más hubieras esperado encontrarlo, Granger? —Draco estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Harry negó con la cabeza. _Se burla cuando no tiene ninguna razón, así como cuando tiene muchas razones—._ Y puede tener un visitante a la vez, y yo estoy aquí. Vete.

—Eso no es lo que dijo Madame Pomfrey —respondió Hermione, y se adelantó incluso cuando Draco se levantó de un salto. Ella miró directamente a Harry a los ojos—. Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Harry si quiere que me quede.

Harry suspiró. Sospechaba que iba a ser regañado, por dejar inconsciente a Hermione y abandonarla en el suelo, pero no podía evitarla para siempre. —Siéntate, Hermione —dijo, y Transfiguró la mesa junto a la cama en una silla. Su magia se estaba aburriendo y no tenía nada que hacer de nuevo, y este era un uso inofensivo de ella, no importaba cuánto lo mirara Draco.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione remilgadamente. Ella se sentó y alisó su falda sobre sus rodillas, luego lo miró expectante.

Harry esperó.

—Lo que hiciste fue _estúpido_ —comenzó Hermione—. Me dormiste tan profundamente que ni siquiera podía despertar e informar a alguien más de dónde te habías ido. Como la Profesora McGonagall. Ella te habría ayudado, Harry, sabes que lo haría.

Harry asintió. —Lo sé. Y no quería su ayuda, y no quería la tuya. Yo quería entrar en esto por mi cuenta.

—Así que supongo que soy lo suficientemente buena para pedir ayuda con un Giratiempo, ¿pero no con otra cosa? —preguntó Hermione, su voz subiendo ligeramente.

—Para eso necesitaba tu ayuda, sí —dijo Harry—. No podría haber hecho esa parte sin ti. Gracias.

—¿Pero el resto? —Hermione se inclinó hacia delante, con la barbilla apoyada.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No puedo disculparme, Hermione. No llevé a _nadie_. Para entonces, ya había dejado atónito a Draco, y sorprendí a Snape cuando volvió a perseguirme. Fui tan cuidadoso como pude, y dos personas aún murieron —su voz se quebró, y parpadeó con fuerza, la muerte de Sirius regresó para golpearlo inesperadamente—. ¿Qué pasaría si uno de ellos hubiera sido tú? ¿O qué pasaría si hubiera habido una tercera muerte porque querías venir? No podría arriesgarme.

—Era mi elección —dijo Hermione.

—Tiene mucho sentido —dijo Draco, inútilmente.

Harry los miró a los dos. —Y fue mi decisión dejarlos a los dos atrás —dijo—. Si comenzamos a mirarlo desde este ángulo, podemos encontrar todo tipo de opciones para contradecir las de los demás.

—Estoy dispuesta a perdonar y olvidar, Harry James Potter —dijo Hermione altivamente—. _Si_ nunca vuelves a hacer eso.

Harry hizo una mueca. No podía imaginar que no sería necesario volver a hacer eso. Hermione era inteligente, e incluso si intentaba dejarla fuera de las cosas, encontraría el camino hacia ellas. Y era cierto que le había pedido muchísima ayuda este año, con la red fénix, y podría necesitar hacerlo de nuevo. Si hacía una promesa de no dejarla fuera de las cosas o detrás…

Entonces él tuvo una idea. Quizás Hermione estaba tan decidida a venir porque sólo había escuchado la historia falsa del Director y no había visto la verdad. Él asintió con la cabeza a Draco. —Deja que Hermione examine el Pensadero —dijo—. Entonces sabrá a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Vio la expresión de Hermione iluminarse. _Bueno, ella siempre quería saber_ , pensó Harry, echándose hacia atrás _._ _Y si la elección es darle algunas pesadillas o arriesgar su vida… Tomaré las pesadillas._

Cerró los ojos mientras Hermione ponía su rostro en el Pensadero y miraba los recuerdos. Tenía varias cosas que hacer, y quería arreglarlas cuidadosamente en su mente, para que no olvidara ninguna de ellas. Tenía que asegurarse de que Connor se disculpara con Draco. Tenía que decidir, con Connor, qué iban a decirle a Dumbledore. Tenía que pensar en qué clase de historia extenderían para explicar lo que había sucedido esa noche, así como la ausencia de los Dementores. Tenía que dejar bastante, bastante en claro, que Connor se quedaría con él durante el verano, y no con Lily.

Tenía que conformarse con eso último con Snape, que no estaba siendo racional acerca de la idea de que Harry se quedara con Lupin, o en algún otro lugar que fuera más acogedor con Connor, pero tampoco quería a Connor con Harry.

Los gemelos habían pasado suficiente tiempo juntos en los últimos días, tiempo privado, que Harry sabía que Connor estaría de acuerdo (aunque hasta ahora no había aceptado disculparse con Draco, o Draco estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que Connor no lo había hecho). Habían hablado casi sin parar durante horas, y luego se sentaron en silencio otra vez durante el mismo período de tiempo. Connor se estaba recuperando lentamente de la pérdida de Sirius, y de lo que él llamaba la repugnante experiencia de tener un _Imperio_ en la cabeza y quedar ciego por un corto tiempo. Podía poner una buena cara en blanco para engañar a todos los demás que lo miraban. Harry se entristeció al darse cuenta de que él era el único que conocía a su hermano lo suficientemente bien como para mirar debajo de la superficie y ver qué tan falsa era esa máscara. Al menos Harry tenía a Snape y Draco, ambos, para reconocer las mismas verdades sobre él.

Abrió los ojos y le preguntó a Draco: —¿Se disculpó Connor por compelerte?

—No —dijo Draco, pero sus ojos parpadearon hacia la derecha.

Harry frunció el ceño. — _Sí_ lo hizo.

—No tengo que hablar de eso si no quiero —dijo Draco, cruzando los brazos—. Es un asunto privado entre Connor Potter y yo.

—Draco-

Hermione bruscamente sacó su cabeza del Pensadero con un grito ahogado. Harry la miró, esperando ver conmoción y horror en sus ojos. Y había algo de ellos allí, pero también había un coraje dorado y reluciente de Gryffindor.

—¿Cómo podría dejarte enfrentar eso solo? —le preguntó a Harry—. ¿A ti o Connor? Escucharé esa promesa de que no me dejarás atrás, ahora.

Harry gimió y miró a Draco, pero él sólo parecía completamente entretenido. Suspirando, Harry extendió la mano, la puso en la de Hermione y le hizo su promesa, en nombre de Merlín y su magia.

Debería haber recordado que ella era una Gryffindor, pensó oscuramente. Mostrarles el peligro sólo los hace estar más ansiosos por saltar a él.

Harry se despertó lentamente. Sabía que era tarde, probablemente a última hora del domingo por la tarde, aunque todavía le daban largas horas para dormir sin previo aviso, y tal vez fuera lunes por la mañana. No había nadie más en la enfermería con él, por el sonido. _Madrugada del lunes, entonces,_ Harry pensó mientras se estiraba. Si era antes de la medianoche, Madame Pomfrey habría estado dando vueltas.

Miró hacia un lado, y parpadeó cuando vio una carta sobre la mesa junto a su cama. No había estado allí cuando se fue a dormir, y pensó que cualquier lechuza lo habría despertado. Pero recogió sus gafas, echó un pequeño _Lumos_ para agregar a los débiles hechizos de luz que habían surgido cuando abrió los ojos y abrió la carta. El papel se estaba volviendo púrpura, vio.

La escritura era familiar o, mejor dicho, familiar en su falta de familiaridad.

> _Querido Harry:_
> 
> _He dejado un encantamiento en esta carta. Si se está volviendo púrpura, ha pasado una hora desde que te visité. Si se está convirtiendo en oro, dos horas. Si se está volviendo naranja, tres horas. Después de eso, el pergamino volverá a su color normal. No es seguro para mí quedarme aquí más tiempo que eso._

Los ojos de Harry se movieron rápidamente alrededor de la enfermería, pero no vio a nadie, ni siquiera el débil brillo que habría marcado un Encantamiento de Desilusión o una Capa de Invisibilidad. Miró la carta de nuevo.

> _Te he fallado._
> 
> _Te he fallado en todas las formas que importan. Te he dado información que ya tenías, y no te he explicado la importación de nueva información. Te prometí protección y no cumplí la promesa. Te he probado, intentando ver cuán fuerte eras como líder, cuando debería haberte ayudado directamente, y nunca dudar de ti. Mataste por primera vez el sábado pasado. La parte de mí que creía que nunca podrías matar, incluso para proteger a los más queridos, está en paz._
> 
> _Te debo tres deudas ahora—una en nombre de mi primera familia, una en nombre de la segunda y otra en mi nombre, por no protegerte. Lo entenderé si no quieres hablar conmigo. Si es así, quema esta carta, y lo sabré, y me iré._
> 
> _Si deseas saber quién soy, y aceptar que tengo intención de compensar mis promesas incumplidas, a pesar de que no lo hice en el pasado, coloca la carta sobre la mesa, mira hacia la puerta de la enfermería, y pídeme que entre._
> 
> _Starborn._

Harry dejó escapar un fuerte aliento y dejó la carta. Había considerado quemarla, pero sólo por un momento. Él quería saber quién era Starborn. Y los aliados nunca serían desdeñados. Este aliado había tomado riesgos por él. Merlín sabía cómo había logrado saber que Sirius todavía era el heredero de la familia Black, o cómo sus padres habían cambiado de Guardián Secreto. Si nada más, Harry pensó que debería aprender eso a su vez, para que Starborn no pudiera ser usado en su contra.

—Entra —llamó.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió lentamente, y una figura delgada y encapuchada se abrió paso. Harry sostuvo su varita lo suficientemente alto para que el _Lumos_ brillaran en las sombras debajo de la capucha.

—Muestra tu cara —dijo—. ¿ _Quién_ eres?

—Pensé que las palabras en la última carta te lo habrían hecho saber, Harry —dijo una voz familiar, mientras un par de manos se levantaban y echaban hacia atrás la capucha—. Pero tal vez no. Nunca he insinuado con suficiente claridad.

Narcissa Malfoy caminó tranquilamente hacia él y se sentó junto a su cama, mirándolo, mientras Harry la miraba fijamente.

 _Starborn. Nacida en la casa de Black, pero sin_ nombre _de una estrella. Por supuesto. Debería haber sabido._

Él recuperó su voz después de un momento. —Millicent dijo que eras un hombre.

Narcissa se rio entre dientes, un sonido débil y educado. —Le escribí a Adalrico bajo el nombre de Starborn. Él asumió que yo era un hombre, y le pasó la suposición a su hija —hizo una pausa por un momento—. Hawthorn Parkinson sabía la verdad.

Harry parpadeó, luego asintió, recordando su segunda conversación con ella, cuando le había entregado su primer frasco de poción Matalobos. Hawthorn había sonreído un poco, extrañamente, cuando Harry habló de Starborn como “él”, pero había estado de acuerdo, aparentemente sin ver razón para desilusionarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Porque no estabas asumiendo los deberes de liderazgo que necesitarías —dijo Narcissa—. Ya me conocías, y cualquier palabra que saliera de mi boca, acerca de los Señores y la compulsión y aquellos que no son Señores, la tomarías más a la ligera que si viniera de una fuente exterior aparentemente objetiva. Si pudiera decirte estas cosas, alguien que no fuera la madre de tu mejor amigo, entonces podrías aceptarlas y convertirte en el mago que necesitamos, el poderoso que no es un Señor —sus ojos brillaron—. Tienes un problema con eso, ya sabes, Harry, decidiendo que los más cercanos a ti no pueden decir la verdad porque están cegados por su respeto hacia ti.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. —Lo sé. ¿Pero no podrías simplemente haberme dicho la verdad sobre los magos Oscuros con los que te estabas contactando? ¿Sobre Sirius?

—No sabía toda la verdad sobre Sirius —dijo simplemente Narcissa—. Me arriesgué a entrar a escondidas en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, había una posibilidad de que Sirius no cerrara las barreras contra mí, como podría haber hecho, siendo el heredero, si no hubiera pensado en ello. Allí, encontré a los Pensadores llenos de los recuerdos que se había quitado de su cabeza, presumiblemente para no tener que pasar las noches pensando en su hermano y Pettigrew —hizo una pausa—. Y no funcionó.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pensando en las pesadillas de dos figuras oscuras, Sirius y Regulus, que había tenido, las pesadillas que Sirius había tenido durante años. La mente de Harry había tratado de advertirlo, pero lo había hecho en un lenguaje que no podía entender.

—Y luego vi el tapiz —susurró Narcissa—. Hasta ese momento, no había pensado en lo que significaba que Sirius pudiera entrar y salir libremente de las propiedades Black. Simplemente había asumido que la casa estaba en un limbo legal, con Sirius repudiado, Regulus muerto, Bellatrix en Azkaban, Andrómeda destruyó el tapiz por casarse con un mago Sangremuggle, y la herencia nunca me fue asignada formalmente. Yo tampoco era la heredera, pero pensé que las barreras podrían aceptarme, porque nunca me expulsaron de la familia Black. Entonces me di cuenta de que Sirius era el heredero, y algo estaba muy mal. Dumbledore quería acceso a los tesoros de mi familia. Y, por supuesto, los artefactos Oscuros del tipo que habían atacado a mi hijo podrían haber venido de nuestra familia.

—Entonces podrías haberme escrito —insistió Harry—. Podrías haberme dicho la verdad. Quizás esto se habría evitado.

La boca de Narcissa se retorció como si hubiera mordido una lima. —Dejé que mi orgullo me cegara —dijo—. Observé a Sirius de cerca, y finalmente decidí que el adorno dorado alrededor de su cuello realmente había domesticado sus pensamientos, como todos insistían. Examiné las cartas a Lucius y me convencí de que no estaban escritas a mano por Sirius. Ahora sé, por supuesto —añadió en voz baja—, que su letra ya vacilaba, controlada por Voldemort en su mente.

—¿Cómo supiste sobre eso en detalle? —preguntó Harry.

—He hablado con Severus y con Draco —dijo Narcissa—. No sabían que yo era Starborn, por supuesto.

»Examiné las barreras en 12 Grimmauld Place nuevamente, y las encontré en un avanzado estado de descomposición. Volví a lo que había sido mi hipótesis original, cuando te aconsejé por primera vez que tuvieras cuidado con Sirius, que estuvo involucrado, de algún modo, en el paso de las reliquias Black a otras manos y en el ataque de los Lestrange en tu primer año, pero que probablemente se trataba de negligencia, de no mantener las barreras en la casa que habían permitido el ingreso de ladrones y de no proteger en su mente la información clave de un Legeramente. Pensé que incluso podría haber vendido artefactos para pagar deudas de juego, y no se dio cuenta de a quién se los estaba vendiendo —Narcissa cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza—. Hablé con Fenrir Greyback y Walden Macnair, pretendiendo ser una bruja Oscura obsesionada e interesada en el servicio del Señor Oscuro, y ambos insinuaron a un fuerte aliado dentro de Hogwarts, pero cada vez que vislumbré a Sirius me convencí de que no podían referirse _él_. No era _fuerte_. Confié en mis propias conclusiones sobre la evidencia, y aquí es donde me llevó, con tu vida en peligro varias veces.

Ella abrió los ojos y los miró a Harry. —Te debo la deuda de mi fracaso —dijo—. Te debo una deuda de la familia con la que me casé, porque has protegido a mi hijo a un costo cercano a tu propia vida. Y te debo una deuda de la familia en la que nací. Los Black te han hecho mucho daño, Harry. Yo por mi negligencia, y Sirius por la suya. Lo entendería si no quisieras tener nada más que ver conmigo, o incluso reclamar mi vida.

Estaba dispuesta a darla, Harry se dio cuenta con un sobresalto. Por supuesto, los Black eran una de las pocas familias que mantuvieron la mayoría de las danzas sangrepura, incluso las más extremas, y una de las danzas decía que sólo la sangre podía eliminar la mancha de romper la palabra. Narcissa había prometido protegerlo, luego jugó un juego peligroso que podría haber terminado con él muerto, y ciertamente había terminado con su vida y la vida de su hijo en peligro. Las costumbres Black habrían dictado que ella muriera por poner a Draco en peligro, incluso si no fuera por Harry.

A menos que el que le debía la deuda eligiera lo contrario.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Quiero que vivas —dijo.

Narcissa se relajó minuciosamente, pero inclinó la cabeza, tanto para decir que sabía que él no había terminado y que debería continuar.

—Te necesito como una aliada entre los magos Oscuros —dijo Harry—. Supongo que es por eso que te convertiste en Starborn en primer lugar, ¿porque hay magos y brujas que no escucharían a Narcissa Malfoy?

Narcissa asintió. —Tengo información de mi hijo, y por medio de Lucius, que sólo podría tener alguien que hubiera sido un Mortífago o estar en Hogwarts. La cambiaba por sus promesas cautelosas de considerar la alianza. Muchos de ellos se volverían contra mí en un instante si supieran quién soy, por mentirles si nada más.

 _Ella simplemente volvió a poner su vida en mis manos,_ se dio cuenta Harry. _Podría escribirle a gente como Adalrico y decirles que es Starborn, y aunque él la perdonara, otros no lo harían._

Ni siquiera era una tentación. Harry tenía mucho más uso para Narcissa viva que muerta, y la quería mucho, tanto por ser la madre de Draco como por ella misma. Si nada más, era diferente de Lily en que lamentaba haberlo hecho un sacrificio y estar dispuesta a compensarlo.

—Todavía te necesito —dijo—. Quiero que sigas haciendo alianzas con los otros sangrepura, y especialmente con los magos Oscuros y los antiguos Mortífagos que no escucharían a un niño. Así es como puedes pagar la deuda que me debes como ti misma.

Narcissa asintió con la cabeza, los ojos concentrados en su rostro.

—Quiero que prometas que nunca volverás a poner en peligro la vida de Draco, por ningún motivo —dijo Harry—. Esa es la deuda Malfoy.

—Muy bien —dijo Narcissa—. Y hecho. ¿Y la deuda como Black?

Harry se mantuvo ocupado un momento con sus manos. Sabía lo que quería preguntar, pero bien podría pasarse de la raya. Se detuvo al preguntar: —¿Qué va a pasar con 12 Grimmauld Place y cosas por el estilo ahora que Sirius está muerto? ¿Pasan a ti?

Narcissa apretó la boca con exasperación. —Hay una laguna, o un problema, en la magia de la herencia —murmuró—. Las protecciones en todas las casas se han sellado ahora. Visité 12 Grimmauld Place ayer, y no me dejó entrar. No tengo idea de por qué. Por el momento, todos los tesoros Black están encerrados más allá de nuestro alcance.

Harry asintió. Estaba realmente aliviado. No quería buscar entre las armas mágicas Oscuras, pero si tenía acceso a ellas, se habría sentido tentado, por si había algo allí que pudiera ayudar en el curso de la guerra. —Muy bien. Entonces quiero que te hagas cargo del cuerpo de Sirius. Dale un funeral Black.

Narcissa se enderezó con fuerza en la silla, mirándolo. —Era un traidor de sangre —susurró—. Usó la magia de la herencia falsa para mantenerse como heredero de la familia. Y luego traicionó sus nuevas lealtades, también, sin siquiera tener el coraje de mantener sus convicciones.

—Murió como un héroe, luchando por esas convicciones —dijo Harry—. Y nadie más ha hecho nada por él. Dumbledore está demasiado ocupado haciendo control de daños. Mi padre está en Merlín sabe dónde. Peter Pettigrew no puede por razones obvias, y Remus Lupin no tiene el dinero, o, probablemente, la posición legal para ser el director de un funeral para un mago sangrepura —él la miró a los ojos—. Quiero que lo hagas.

Narcissa lo observó en silencio, todas sus emociones desaparecieron detrás de una máscara fría. Harry esperó. Sabía que lo que le pedía era profundo, tal vez más de lo que la deuda le otorgaría. A él no le importaba. Lo estaba pidiendo, y tenía la intención de seguir pidiéndolo hasta que Narcissa cediera o le dijera a toda máquina que eligiera otra opción.

Luego ella asintió y se levantó. —Ven conmigo, Harry, si puedes caminar —dijo, extendiendo una mano—. Te ayudaré si no puedes. Creo que deberías ver esto.

Harry parpadeó. Lo que había leído sobre los Black indicaba que sus funerales siempre habían sido intensamente privados, restringidos a la sangre o a las familias casadas. —Sólo fui su ahijado.

—Tú eres el que pidió esto —interrumpió Narcissa, su voz aguda como Polaris—. Tú eres la razón por la que está teniendo un funeral como este en absoluto. Y se hará ahora. Esta noche. Esta es tu última oportunidad para despedirte.

Harry miró su cara. Se mantuvo exactamente igual. Él estaba pidiendo algo alto y viejo, se dio cuenta lentamente.

Y ella estaba devolviendo algo alto y viejo: el honor de venir y ver cómo se hacía el funeral.

Harry alcanzó su túnica.

No les había tomado mucho tiempo encontrar el cuerpo de Sirius. Narcissa había caminado directamente hacia ella en el momento en que salieron de la enfermería. Cuando Harry le preguntó cómo, ella simplemente dijo que podía sentirlo. Ella era Black, y él era Black, y la conexión siempre era más fuerte entre los que nacieron en la familia, en lugar de casarse con ella. Draco podría haberlo sentido también, pero Draco no conocía las costumbres funerarias Black, y probablemente no habría reconocido el sutil tirón en sus sentidos.

Ahora estaban fuera de la escuela, Narcissa se detenía cortésmente para descansar cada vez que Harry lo necesitaba. La noche era profundamente oscura, la luna oculta por las nubes, y la única luz verdadera provenía del _Lumos_ en el extremo de la varita de Narcissa. El cuerpo de Sirius flotaba detrás de ellos.

Narcissa se dirigió a la orilla del lago, y Harry se preguntó si las costumbres funerarias Black implicaban ahogamiento. Pero parecía que Narcissa sólo buscaba un lugar claro y plano para acostar a Sirius, porque finalmente asintió y dejó que su cuerpo se detuviera.

Luego ella hizo retroceder a Harry una corta distancia. Él se encontró mirando a su padrino, cuyo cabello negro estaba echado sobre su cara. Gracias a los hechizos de preservación que Snape había lanzado, se veía como lo había hecho cuando murió. Sus ojos grises estaban cerrados, su cara todavía con la misma expresión pacífica.

Narcissa levantó la cabeza, sus ojos buscando el cielo. Harry levantó la vista, pero aún veía sólo nubes.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, las nubes rodaban suavemente hacia atrás como si una mano las hubiera separado, revelando una pequeña extensión de estrellas. En el mismo momento, la magia pesada y antigua se asentó alrededor de ellos. Harry luchó por respirar. El aire apestaba a polvo, a huesos, a tumba. Esto era mágico y al menos tan antiguo como el ritual de la justicia, y tan poderoso. Giró a su alrededor, toleró su presencia, pero se centró en Narcissa.

—Todos los demás —dijo Narcissa, con voz inesperadamente alta e inesperadamente clara—, dicen que vinieron de la tierra o del mar, y que regresarán a la tierra o al mar cuando mueran. Sólo los Black han conservado la verdad central, la verdad más antigua que todas las tierras y todos los mares. Fueron las estrellas las que nos engendraron al principio —alzó su varita. La luz blanca corría por sus brazos, deslumbrantemente brillante. Harry tuvo que poner una mano sobre sus ojos mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—Acepta a este —dijo Narcissa, su voz creciendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer temblar la tierra—, Sirius Black, hijo mayor de Canopus Black y Capella Black, hermano mayor de Regulus Black, heredero de la línea Black —la luz blanca a su alrededor se crispó, pero Narcissa no dio señales de darse cuenta—. Mago sangrepura, miembro de la Casa de Gryffindor, Auror, padrino de Harry Potter, que murió con el coraje de sus convicciones. _Acéptalo ahora._

Harry sintió como si estuviera junto a un sol ardiente, o una estrella. El mundo a su alrededor se había vuelto brillante, de una manera que dejaba espacio y lugar para sombras intensas.

Entonces la luz se volvió azul blanco con un toque plateado, y la voz de Narcissa se disparó en triunfo.

—Del fuego que venimos, al fuego volvemos —dijo, y señaló con su varita—. _¡Sirius abscondit!_

Un rayo de luz blanca cayó desde las estrellas, y golpeó el cuerpo de Sirius. Se levantó con un rugido, como si hubiera sido yesca empapada de aceite. Harry dio un paso atrás, la magia a su alrededor avanzando como la marea para unirse con el rayo blanco en un torbellino. Por un momento, Sirius fue el centro de un anillo de inclinaciones, danzantes llamas que parecían moverse como verdaderas bailarinas humanas, para tener pies, cabezas y túnicas.

Luego, el calor se combinó en una blancura en el medio, y Harry vio un enorme perro detrás, como una imagen especular del Canuto que recordaba, con piel plateada y ojos oscuros como carbones.

El perro se derritió en la cara de Sirius, y luego en una imagen que Harry supuso que debía ser el Sirius más joven, corriendo como para escapar de un enemigo invisible. El fuego se derritió a su alrededor, goteó como metal fundido cayendo en un canal, y se transformó en el escudo negro, marcado con las palabras _Toujours pur_.

Entonces el fuego blanco se concentró en sí mismo, una bola giratoria de lanzas, y se disparó hacia las estrellas. Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver cómo se alejaba, parpadeando para alejar las imágenes fugaces que ardían. Se tambaleó, su cansancio lo alcanzó, mientras toda la vieja magia surgía tras él.

La mano de Narcissa lo atrapó, y ella murmuró, como si quisiera que Harry y nadie más la escuchara, —Llamado por fuego, nacido en fuego, dado al fuego. Deja que el fuego lo acabe.

Las estrellas brillaron por un momento. Con la cabeza tan inclinada hacia atrás que le dolía el cuello, Harry vio que los relámpagos se movían entre ellos por un momento, pareciendo tocarlos a cada uno con más luz. Entonces las nubes se volvieron sobre ellos, y un fuerte crujido anunció el final del ritual.

Harry cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas ardían de nuevo bajo sus párpados, pero parecían lágrimas de feroz alegría tanto como de dolor.

—Gracias por permitirme presenciar esto —murmuró.

La mano de Narcissa pasó brevemente por la parte posterior de su cuello. —Preguntaste —murmuró—. El fuego lo aceptó. La deuda de los Black está pagada —su voz cambió, volviéndose más de la bruja que Harry recordaba—. Y si no te devuelvo a la enfermería pronto, varias personas me matarán —ella lo tiró suavemente en dirección a Hogwarts.

Harry la siguió. Su mente aún se movía con las imágenes que había visto, de Sirius como Canuto y un adulto y un niño, y el fuego, y la vieja magia…

Sus pensamientos se sintieron, extrañamente, limpios, como si el fuego los hubiera purificado también. Era la única explicación de por qué él hizo el trato que le ofrecería a Dumbledore en el camino de regreso.

Se metió en la cama, apenas recordando quitarse los lentes y ponerlos en la mesa junto a la cama, y escuchó a Narcissa susurrar adiós. Harry murmuró algo; debió haber sido lo suficientemente educado, porque ella se fue.

Se fue a dormir sonriendo.

* * *

 


	50. Una voz en la oscuridad

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
 **Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
 **Capítulo 44: Una voz en la oscuridad**  

—¿Estás seguro? —los ojos de Connor estaban muy abiertos, y la mano que apretó en el borde de la cama tembló ligeramente—. Logró arreglar todo en nuestras vidas hasta ahora. No creo que retroceda y ceda porque vamos a él con un plan.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry. Levantó las piernas de la cama y con cautela probó lo bien que podía pararse. Parecía bien, siempre y cuando estirara algunos calambres antes de intentar caminar. El viaje hacia fuera con Narcissa la noche anterior había sido una prueba de su fuerza, y su mente todavía conservaba la sensación purificada, que le hacía más bien que cualquier cantidad de descanso corporal—. Pero le ofreceré un cebo envenenado que no podrá resistirse a tomar.

Connor se estremeció. —Me asustas cuando hablas como un Slytherin —pero se puso de pie y siguió a Harry hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

—A veces también a mí —admitió Harry. Se detuvo en la puerta y le sonrió a su hermano—. ¿Listo para ir a ver a Dumbledore?

—¿Pensabas pasar por las mazmorras en tu camino, supongo, Harry? —preguntó una voz detrás de él.

Sobresaltado, Harry se dio vuelta, y luego tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Él levantó su barbilla. —Profesor Snape, señor. Pensé que estaba cenando.

—Sabía de la promesa de que hiciste al señor Malfoy, Harry —la cara de Snape estaba completamente desprovista de diversión—. No ir a ningún lado sin él o yo.

—Iba con Connor… —Harry comenzó.

Los ojos de Snape lo atravesaron. Harry bajó la cabeza y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. Ya había roto la promesa la noche anterior cuando se fue con Narcissa, y no pensó mucho en eso, en verdad. Sabía que estaba a salvo con Narcissa, y ¿por qué iban a objetar Draco o Snape cuando su compañero era su hermano?

Sin embargo, no podía mentirse a sí mismo por mucho tiempo sobre eso. Snape no se oponía porque Harry estaba con Connor. Sin embargo, se opondría a que Harry fuera a ver al Director sin él o Draco a su lado.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Yo… _creí_ que estaba cenando.

—Si lo estuviera, entonces el Director también estaría cenando —le recordó Snape—. Estoy seguro de que acaba de regresar a su oficina, de hecho —ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. Harry vio sus ojos parpadear sobre Connor con desprecio fácil. Eso lo molestó. _Snape tendrá que acostumbrarse a pensar en mi hermano como un probable Chico-Que-Vivió, pronto. Necesitaré su ayuda para entrenarlo—._ El Director y yo discutimos cuando lo vi por última vez. No le confiaré su seguridad a él.

Harry dejó escapar su aliento. _Bueno, si él insiste en venir, lo menos que él podría hacer es ser un guardián para los dos._

—Muy bien, señor —dijo—. Estoy agradecido de que quiera mantener seguros a Connor y a mí.

Snape frunció el ceño.

Harry lo ignoró. Tarde o temprano, Snape se enteraría de que Harry venía con su hermano, y no tenía sentido tratar de separarlos. Harry miró a Connor, e hizo lo posible por convencer a la valiente sonrisa que la presencia de Snape parecía haber desterrado.

—¿Listo, Connor? —preguntó.

Connor asintió lentamente. —Creo que sí. Tan listo como puedo estar.

—Lo cual no es muy bueno —dijo Snape, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Harry lo oyera.

Harry levantó la cabeza, pero mantuvo un ojo en Snape mientras salía de la habitación. _Si él me ama, entonces no le importará cuando le pregunte pequeñas cosas de él. Y una de esas pequeñas cosas será dejar de menospreciar la inteligencia de Connor. Honestamente, es un hombre maduro, un profesor, un antiguo Mortífago que ha visto mucho más mundo que Connor. ¿No es hora de que supere sus rencores?_

* * *

Albus se sobresaltó cuando tocaron la puerta de la oficina. Lo había estado esperando, por supuesto, desde que Severus había entrado en la escuela sosteniendo a Harry en sus brazos, con Connor cojeando detrás de él, y una terrible expresión en su rostro. De hecho, había sentido las auras mágicas de los magos en cuestión mientras subían por su escalera móvil. Pero nada podía prepararlo para este enfrentamiento, al parecer.

Se pasó una mano por la barba y suspiró. —Adelante —no tenía sentido tratar de parecerse a la imagen de sabiduría abnegada con estos tres. Connor era el único que podía creer en la pretensión, y su hermano y Severus lo desengañarían de la idea lo suficientemente pronto.

La puerta se abrió. Severus fue el primero, sus ojos y zancadas agudos. No se molestó en nada más que en fruncir el ceño. Albus aceptó eso, ya se había resignado a ello. Desde su discusión sobre Sirius la noche en que murió, él sabía que cualquier reclamo que pudiera haber tenido sobre la lealtad del mago más joven había desaparecido irrevocablemente para siempre.

Connor Potter fue el siguiente. Albus lo examinó tan neutral como pudo. El Chico-Que-Vivió estaba pálido, y todavía no se veía del todo bien.

Detrás de él vino su hermano.

La magia que entró a la habitación con Harry no era creíble. Racionalmente, Albus sabía que no se había vuelto más fuerte; aunque Harry había comido magia la noche del regreso de Voldemort, no la había convertido en parte de sí mismo como lo había hecho el año anterior, sino que la había sacado toda de nuevo antes de que pudiera integrarse completamente.

Pero se _sentía_ más fuerte, porque esta vez, estaba decidido a hacer lo que quisiera. Si no fuera por su propio poder, Albus estaba seguro de que se habría sentido inclinado a estar de acuerdo con Harry. La canción de la sirena de su magia era increíblemente atractiva, y si Harry hubiera estado fuera de la enfermería antes de esto, habría atraído más miradas y atención de la que ya tenía.

Albus sabía que se enfrentaba a un Señor incipiente, y más que eso, un joven _vates_. Los Dementores se habían ido, e increíblemente, no había habido informes de ataques desde ningún lugar en Gran Bretaña.

De alguna manera, Harry había hecho lo imposible.

Albus tendría que hacer las paces y la tregua con él, por el bien del futuro del mundo mágico.

—Director —dijo Harry, tomando la silla central frente al escritorio. Severus y Connor se sentaron a cada lado de él. Albus había conjurado tres sillas, todas de los tamaños adecuados. Era inútil fingir que no sabía que venían, o jugar los juegos más sutiles que podría haber intentado, forzándolos a luchar y parecer incómodos.

Harry, por supuesto, todavía se dirigía a él por título, pero Albus no había esperado menos. Esa era la forma de Slytherin, el colmillo de la serpiente se plegaba hacia atrás hasta que era necesario.

Se encontró con los ojos de Harry constantemente. —Harry.

Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Albus parpadeó antes de poder contenerse. Había esperado una lista plana de demandas, no esta mirada casi tímida.

—No ha visto el Pensadero de Voldemort, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry.

Albus mantuvo su cara en blanco cuando dijo, —Severus no ha tenido la confianza de entregarme la información en el Pensadero —Severus parecía satisfecho de eso. Era sólo un pequeño gesto, pero Severus _nunca_ había aprendido a evitar que las líneas alrededor de su boca se tensasen cuando estaba tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Albus tampoco tenía la intención de iluminarlo al respecto. Primero, no había sido importante, y ahora, era una de las pocas ventajas que tenía.

Si se permitía pensar en ello, Albus lo sabía, se asustaría por las pocas ventajas que tenía en esta situación. Ni siquiera la juventud de Harry era una de ellas, como hubiera sido con cualquier otro niño.

Se elevó por encima del miedo, lo obligó a alejarse, a callarse. Había tomado malas decisiones a principios de año cuando simplemente reaccionó. Esta vez, demasiado dependía de lo que haría para rendirse a las emociones. Esperó.

—El Pensadero muestra la noche en que Voldemort atacó nuestra casa —dijo Harry sin rodeos—. Lanzó dos Maldiciones Asesinas, como usted supone, pero me lanzó la primera a mí. Lo reflejé de nuevo mientras él todavía estaba ocupado lanzando la Maldición Asesina a Connor. La segunda tuvo tiempo de tallar la cicatriz de mi hermano, pero nada más.

Los ojos de Albus se cerraron involuntariamente.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que no había deseado, no después de saber que Harry y Connor habían aprendido toda la verdad, pero ahora sabía que eso era una mentira. Alguna parte distante de él había esperado que la profecía todavía fuera una guía confiable, todavía estuviera siguiendo el camino que significaba el mejor resultado para el mundo mágico. Y ahora sabía que no era así. Harry fue quien desafió a Voldemort, el que Voldemort había marcado.

 _Quizás no,_ sus susurros impacientes susurraron. _Todavía hay una línea sobre el corazón marcado. Y la cicatriz de Harry seguramente no es un corazón._

Pero incluso si eso fuera cierto, no era la certeza de que lo había sido cuando Harry estaba bajo la influencia de la red fénix y cumpliendo múltiples líneas de la profecía. Era un hilo tenue y delicado sobre el que colgar la esperanza del mundo mágico.

_Sin embargo, tal vez no sea más de lo que merezco, ya que no pude librar al mundo de Tom, y siempre he esperado que un niño lo haga._

Albus se obligó a abrir los ojos y miró a Connor. —¿Y viste esto también? —preguntó—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

Vio el destello de añoranza en los ojos del niño. _Quería_ negar esto, oh sí, y darle la espalda a la verdad. Hubiera sido más fácil. Hubiera significado que podría seguir siendo el Chico-Que-Vivió, y no enfrentar lo que Lily y Albus habían hecho. Hubiera estado de acuerdo con la interpretación de eventos que él había conocido toda su vida. Por un momento, Albus incluso contuvo la respiración. Una grieta entre los gemelos ahora podría ser la ruptura final de su relación. No era ideal, pero si Albus podía alejar a Connor de la influencia de su hermano y asegurarse de que pasaba el tiempo entrenando en los hechizos que utilizaban los magos de la Luz, entonces aún podría conferir a Connor la piedra imán de la profecía.

Y luego, Connor Potter demostró por qué había sido Sorteado en Gryffindor.

—Sí —dijo, suave, pero completamente claro—. Sé lo que vi. Estoy de acuerdo con Harry en que él… que fue él quien reflejó la Maldición Asesina —tragó saliva—. Peter nos dijo que cualquiera de nosotros podría ser el que la profecía se refería, y estoy de acuerdo. Era demasiado vaga —miró a Albus, y allí estaba la primera chispa de traición en su mirada—. Nunca supe que era tan vaga. Mamá siempre me dijo que todo estaba arreglado. Nunca supe que había tantas palabras que podrían significar dos cosas diferentes.

Albus atrapó los ojos de Harry, y vio el orgullo, el placer y el triunfo en su rostro mientras miraba a su hermano. También vio el disgusto en la cara de Severus, pero sabía que era mejor no pensar que era un arma. Por el momento, al menos, Severus estaba devotamente consagrado a Harry, y haría lo que el chico le pidiera—incluso aguantar a un gemelo en Gryffindor.

—Y usted puso nuestras vidas en peligro —dijo Connor abruptamente, inclinándose hacia adelante—. ¿Cómo pudo hacer _eso_? Se supone que los magos poderosos no ponen a los bebés en peligro. Los magos de la Luz _no_ hacen eso.

Albus parpadeó. No había pensado que Connor daría el salto a este nivel de acusación tan rápido. En retrospectiva, supuso, había sido tonto por no verlo. Connor se apresuró a aceptar lo que le habían enseñado en el pasado los adultos en quienes confiaba. Ahora parecía que ya no quedaban adultos en los que confiara, y él aceptaría lo que Harry le había dicho.

—Fue necesario —dijo—. Tuvimos que saber a quién elegiría la profecía. Esta fue nuestra mejor forma de limitarlo a sólo dos candidatos, no tres o más —su mirada se posó en Harry, y recordó nuevamente cómo había sido entrar a esa habitación medio destrozada, y sentir el poder aullando alrededor de la habitación saliendo del gemelo con la cicatriz del rayo—. Y hay circunstancias que no conocen-

—Lo sabemos —dijo Harry, entrecerrando los ojos—. Peter escuchó su conversación, más tarde, con mamá, cuando creía que era seguro, y él nos la contó. Sé que tomé algunos de los poderes de Voldemort, o al menos su habilidad para comer magia y _algunos_ de sus otros poderes, y esa es la razón por la que soy como soy. Sé que hablo Pársel porque él lo hace, y puedo alimentarme de otros magos porque él puede. Lo sé _todo_ , Director. Sé que planeaba criarme como guardián de mi hermano porque me temía. Fue la misma razón por la que puso la red fénix sobre mí, al final. No creo que sea una coincidencia.

Terror como el que no había sabido en mucho tiempo brilló a través del cuerpo de Albus. Había confiado en el carácter esencial de Harry, por arriesgado que hubiera sido, incluso después de que se había llevado la magia de Lily con el ritual de la justicia. Pero el chico lo miraba con frío, ojos calculadores que bien podrían haber sido los de Tom Riddle de nuevo.

Extendió la mano con su compulsión, tratando instintivamente de calmar esa ira y alejarla de él.

Encontró escudos amontonados en escudos, magia bruta y Oclumancia y una serie de protecciones que el chico parecía haber tejido en la superficie misma de su piel. Entonces una gran serpiente que se deslizaba abrió un ojo, y Albus sintió que la capacidad de comer magia del chico se enroscaba alrededor de su cuerpo. En este estado de ánimo, lo sabía, Harry no se desharía simplemente del poder que tragaba, vomitándolo cuando lo usara de inmediato. Él lo absorbería en sí mismo, como lo había hecho a principios de año. Harry podría convertirse en el mago más poderoso del mundo de esa forma, si quisiera.

— _No_ intente eso otra vez —dijo Harry, su voz se volvió fría y distante—. No quiero drenarlo, Director, pero intente controlarnos a mí o a mi hermano, y lo haré.

Allí estaban los colmillos de la serpiente, desplegados. Albus sabía que no podía esperar ninguna ayuda. Este era un _vates_. Este era un mago que desarrolló completamente su poder, y su independencia, y demasiado joven.

 _Esta es la perdición que forjamos_ , pensó, la mirada fija en la cara de Harry, _Lily y yo._

Y vio la misma comprensión en los ojos de Harry, mezclándose sin horror, simplemente aceptación, y supo entonces por qué Harry le había dado la verdad. Harry estaba arreando, mostrándole los posibles caminos del futuro y cerrándolos uno por uno. Tenía la intención de bloquear a Albus contra un acantilado, y luego hacerle elegir entre saltar o aliarse.

 _Elegiré la alianza,_ pensó Albus. _Si él es el Chico-Que-Vivió, no tengo otra opción. Si él es un Señor Oscuro, debo conocerlo lo suficiente como para luchar contra él. Si él es un Señor de la Luz, debo ser su mentor. Y si él es_ vates _…_

 _Si él es_ vates _, debo estar listo para montar la tormenta de viento._

—Tienes mi palabra, Harry, en nombre de Merlín, que no volverá a suceder —dijo en voz alta—. Por supuesto, sabes que tu madre está desesperada por ti y desea que sus hijos vuelvan.

—No volverá a suceder —la voz de Harry era tranquila y segura, sin rastro de burla—. Connor se quedará conmigo por el verano. Él necesita una educación en cosas que debería haber aprendido hace mucho tiempo.

 _Es racional,_ pensó Albus, cuando otra puerta se cerró de golpe, _y ¿quién podría oponerse? Lo entrenamos muy bien. Por supuesto, él es quien mejor puede entrenar a su hermano, el que mejor entiende los desafíos que enfrenta su hermano._

—¿Puedes estar seguro de que será seguro? —preguntó Albus, porque, cerrando caminos o no, jugaría este juego hasta el final. Harry todavía era joven, y tal vez no había pensado en todo. Una debilidad mortal que muchos Slytherin tenían era la necesidad de demostrar su propia astucia, su propia sutileza. Atrapado en el deseo de hacerlo, Harry podría haber dejado las aberturas que suponía que su enemigo era demasiado estúpido para encontrar—. Todavía podría haber muchos peligros. Los Dementores, por ejemplo, ahora que están libres de las cadenas que los atan a Azkaban…

—Los Dementores venían de las pesadillas —interrumpió Harry—. Me lo dijeron. Los envié de vuelta a ellas. Los envié a casa.

Albus sintió que sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo, pero esta vez se contuvo a sí mismo a un largo y lento parpadeo. —¿Se han ido?

—Se han ido —dijo Harry con firmeza—. Para siempre. El Ministerio tendrá que encontrar una nueva forma de proteger a Azkaban —sonrió a Albus, mostrando todos los dientes, de una manera que decía que entendía las consecuencias para el futuro, y no le importaban.

Albus buscó las noticias que tenía la intención de salvar. Ahora, mientras el juego estaba en movimiento, podría ser la única oportunidad que tendría de desequilibrar a Harry. —El Ministerio no estará contento contigo, Harry —dijo—. Están de humor para reprimir a las criaturas Oscuras, no para verlas libres. Han aprobado la legislación contra los licántropos, ¿lo sabías? A partir del solsticio de verano, ningún hombre lobo podrá tener un trabajo remunerado, tener la custodia de un niño, poseer propiedades, votar o hacer muchas otras cosas.

El equilibrio de Harry ni siquiera titubeó. —Entonces también estaré trabajando para cambiar eso —dijo—. Pero estoy seguro, Director. Los Dementores desaparecieron como la magia de mi madre, irrecuperablemente.

Albus entrecerró los ojos. _Es hora de atacar sus palabras_. Ignoró la voz de su viejo mentor en su cabeza, la que decía que atacar las palabras de un enemigo era el último refugio de los desesperados. —Dices que te dijeron que venían de pesadillas. ¿Podrían haber estado mintiendo?

—Me hablaron como _vates_ —dijo Harry—. Y ciertamente desaparecieron lo suficientemente rápido cuando los liberé.

—¿Liberados?

—Rompí su red.

 _Él puede ver las redes. Él puede ver los enlaces._ Albus apenas podía respirar por miedo. _¿Qué red podría decidir destruir luego, sólo porque puede?_

Harry levantó los labios ligeramente, no del todo un rizo, pero un expresivo gesto de desprecio, no obstante. —No necesita preocuparse, Director —dijo—. Sé que hay otras redes en el mundo mágico, pero no pretendo simplemente arrancarlas de sus dueños sin considerar las consecuencias. Eso incluye las redes de elfos domésticos, fénix, unicornios, dragones y todas las demás criaturas. Si pudiera recordar considerar las consecuencias cuando estaba medio muerto de agotamiento, entonces puedo recordar considerar las consecuencias en otros momentos.

Quitó la red de los Dementores cuando estaba medio muerto de agotamiento.

Y Albus dobló la esquina, y descubrió que la verdad lo estaba esperando, la verdad de la que nunca había podido huir por mucho tiempo.

Harry no era sólo un _vates_ , era alguien que tenía muchas posibilidades de ser un _vates_ exitoso.

De tener la oportunidad de triunfar donde Albus había fallado.

La luz que Albus había considerado un infierno a lo lejos bien podría ser un amanecer.

Se encontró con los ojos de Harry, y esta vez vio al niño infernal _sonriendo_ , como si pudiera leer la verdad en la cara del Director. Por todo lo que Albus sabía, eso era algo que Severus le había enseñado.

Y, por supuesto, Harry no había dejado una debilidad en sus argumentos que dependía de su propio deseo de alardear. Desde el principio, Lily había cultivado un deseo en él de no presumir, y eso significaba que Harry tenía poca ambición para sí mismo. Pero cuando se trataba de ambición para los demás, arrojaba todo su considerable poder en la dirección de un objetivo—con cuidado.

Si no hubiera luchado para evitar que esto ocurriera durante tanto tiempo, Albus pensó que incluso podría haber acogido con satisfacción la esbelta esperanza como una fuerte.

En cualquier caso, cometió un error, el equivalente a varias docenas de errores, al tratar a Harry como un enemigo. Eso tenía que terminar ahora, y no sólo porque Albus quería tener acceso a ambos niños. Una vez había matado a un Señor Oscuro por el amor que le daba al mundo mágico. Quería ser parte de su futuro y, le gustara o no, Harry sería una parte enorme de ese futuro.

—Me inclino a confiar en tu juicio sobre este asunto, Harry —dijo, asegurándose de mantener su voz grave—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Poco que no querrá dar —los ojos de Harry eran directos, su voz enérgica—. No quiero que le diga a nadie sobre la posible verdad de la profecía, todavía no. Todavía no sabemos cuál de nosotros va a ser. Pero sí quiero que les diga a todos que los Dementores seguramente no regresarán. Quiero que nos ayude a hacer las paces con el Ministerio sobre eso. Quiero que le diga a mamá que ninguno de los dos volverá a menos que consiga controlar su locura, y quiero que deje de tratar de compelernos o forzarnos a volver a estar bajo su control, ya sea de forma legal o mental. Quiero que deje de amenazar a Connor, a mí, al profesor Snape y a cualquiera de nuestros aliados. Quiero que quite la red fénix que le puso a Peter. Quiero que deje de alentar prejuicios sutiles contra la Casa Slytherin. Quiero que investigue por qué el Voldemort al que nos enfrentamos podría tener recuerdos de la noche en que su yo mayor atacó el Valle de Godric —respiró hondo—. Ese será un buen comienzo.

Albus asintió lentamente. Aquí estaba la lista de demandas que esperaba, pero eran más razonables de lo que había pensado que serían. —¿Y a cambio? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Trabajaré con usted para entender las ataduras en el mundo mágico, y cuáles son las consecuencias de ser un _vates_ —dijo Harry, con la mirada abierta, tranquila y clara—. Trabajaré para usar medios legales para lograr la libertad donde pueda, y no antagonizar abiertamente al Ministerio; los necesitamos para ganar esta guerra. Ayudaré a entrenar a Connor. Si mamá recupera el control de sí misma, intentaré estar abierta a una reconciliación con ella. No lo amenazaré ni a usted ni a sus aliados, y lucharé para defenderlo. Mantendré ciertas cosas que quiere que permanezcan en secreto, las redes fénix y la verdad sobre lo que le pasó a Sirius —inclinó la cabeza—. Si llegara a eso, seré el Chico-Que-Vivió, o el guardián del Chico-Que-Vivió, y un guerrero contra Voldemort, y moriré en batalla contra él. Si se trata de eso. Planeo _luchar_.

Severus se movió. Los ojos de Albus se movieron hacia él, y vio la expresión de descontento en la cara del hombre. Harry no había hablado con su tutor antes de hacer esta lista, y a Severus no le gustó. Severus siempre había odiado que lo dejarán fuera de algo importante.

 _Esa podría ser una debilidad que pueda usar más tarde,_ entonces, pensó Albus, pero por ahora se comprometería a seguir adelante. —Estoy de acuerdo —dijo en voz alta—. Y, como sucede, puedo responder a uno de tus términos de inmediato.

—¿ _Puede_? —Harry sonó cauteloso, pero interesado.

—Sí —dijo Albus, tratando de ignorar cuánto sonaba Harry como un mago sangrepura de educación clásica, y cuánto le molestaba. _Lo convertimos en esto, Lily y yo—._ Creo que sé por qué las versiones más jóvenes de Voldemort pueden recurrir a sus recuerdos. Tom Riddle, como yo lo conocía, siempre tuvo mucha más facilidad entrando agresivamente en las mentes de los demás, Legeremancia, que con Oclumancia. Es una de las razones por las que Severus pudo sobrevivir como espía, porque era el mejor Oclumante —en el lado derecho de Harry, Severus asintió a regañadientes—. Es muy posible que su yo más viejo, como lo es ahora, no sienta que sus otros yo se acercan a él y le sacan partes de la información de su mente. Tendrían las habilidades mentales para hacerlo, y la conexión necesaria para permitirlo —se inclinó hacia adelante y miró a Harry a los ojos, porque era otra cosa que tenía que saber—. ¿Tienes una conexión con él con tu cicatriz, Harry?

Un breve parpadeo de sus ojos a la derecha. _Es bueno saber que el niño todavía puede sobresaltarse,_ pensó Albus. —Sí —dijo Harry—. Sueños proféticos, en su mayoría. Pesadillas.

Albus tenía la sensación de que Harry no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero decidió no presionarlo. Él asintió. —No me sorprende. Si y cuando Voldemort se dé cuenta del vínculo que existe entre uno y otro, lo usará con buenos resultados, pero es poco probable que note un pasivo desvanecimiento de su mente durante un tiempo —soltó un suspiro—. Tenemos un arma valiosa en la guerra.

_—Harry no es un arma._

Albus saltó. Nunca había escuchado a Severus sonar tan enojado. Las palabras apenas estaban al borde de la audición.

—Dije que pelearía —le recordó Harry a su tutor.

—No eres un arma —dijo Snape. Sus ojos no habían dejado a Albus—. Eres un luchador, un líder. Hay una diferencia. Y sé cuán difícil y peligrosa es la lucha en un campo de batalla mental. _Yo_ seré el que tome la decisión final sobre cómo usar este enlace entre Voldemort, si es que lo hace.

Albus inclinó la cabeza. _No es una debilidad. Tendré que tener cuidado con él_. —Estoy muy de acuerdo, Severus —dijo suavemente—. Como estarás cuidando a Harry este verano, entonces puedes tomar tales decisiones.

Severus regresó a su silla con una expresión triunfante.

—Eso no está resuelto todavía —protestó Harry, sonando inquieto por primera vez—. Y soy un luchador, señor. No un líder.

Albus se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberlo visto antes. _Ahí_ estaba su debilidad.

Por ahora, él estaría de acuerdo con Harry. Los términos que Harry estableció eran razonables. Era poco probable que renunciara al control de sí mismo o de su hermano, y ambos eran necesarios para el futuro del mundo mágico. Albus había desempeñado un papel en hacer de él lo que era, y en arrepentimiento por eso, era justo que escuchara a Harry. Incluso existía la esperanza de que Harry pudiera ser exactamente lo que el Ministerio, Hogwarts, los magos de sangre pura y todos los demás necesitaban.

Pero si no fuera…

Harry tenía una fuerza inusual al no importarle si estaba afuera, en la mirada colectiva y en la adoración del mundo mágico.

También era un defecto natural. Presionar sobre eso lo suficiente, y Albus pensó que podría obtener el control si alguna vez lo necesitara.

Mejor no publicitarlo, se aconsejó a sí mismo, mientras Harry y él juraban el uno al otro en nombre de Merlín. Mucho mejor animar sutilmente a Harry a volver a las sombras, en caso de que lo necesite.

* * *

Harry hizo una pausa y miró el retrato de la Dama Gorda. —Sé que Hermione me perdonó —dijo—, pero ¿cómo se sienten los demás compañeros de Casa sobre mí en este momento, Connor? No quiero entrar en un nido Gryffindor convencido de que todos los Slytherin son serpientes viscosas.

Connor resopló y negó con la cabeza. —Alguien dijo eso el otro día, y Hermione los regañó hasta que se callaron —tiró del brazo de Harry—. Venga. Snape dijo que podía pasar algo de tiempo contigo —Connor frunció el ceño ante eso, y Harry también lo hizo. Snape todavía era completamente irracional, y diciendo que quería que Harry pasara el verano con él, y Draco a lo sumo, mientras que Connor se iba, no importaba a donde, siempre y cuando no fuera Hogwarts—. Y no me siento tan cómodo en las mazmorras o en la enfermería como en la torre de Gryffindor.

Bueno, eso era comprensible. Harry asintió, y Connor susurró, “¡Abeja!”, al retrato, que se abrió.

Rápidamente se hizo evidente, cuando entraron en el medio de la sala común de Gryffindor, que un Slytherin solitario no sería de su interés. En cambio, la mayoría de los Gryffindor observaban fascinados cómo la familia Weasley aparentemente se atacaba a sí misma.

—¡Cómo _pudiste_ hacer eso, Percy! —la cara de Ron estaba tan roja como su cabello—. Sabes que papá trató duro de conseguir ese puesto para ti, y-

—Esa posición no vale lo que habría pagado por ella, si realmente tuviera dinero —interrumpió Percy. Harry nunca había escuchado su voz tan fría y distante. Es cierto que él no conocía bien al tercer hermano Weasley, pero Percy siempre había sonado apasionado cuando regañaba a la gente por infringir las reglas. Esto sonaba como si estuviera tratando de imitar a Draco—. El Señor Crouch me ha ofrecido una muy buena posición. Probar el grosor de los fondos de los calderos es muy importante.

—¡Eres un bastardo que se cree importante por aceptarlo cuando rechazaste el trabajo de papá! —rugió Ron, y su rostro se puso aún más rojo.

Parecía como si se abalanzara sobre Percy, pero los gemelos llegaron primero. Un hechizo susurrado del gemelo que Harry pensó que era Fred Weasley, y una brillante luz púrpura iluminó el cuerpo de Percy y encogió su túnica. Por la expresión ligeramente entrecerrada en el rostro de Percy, se habían encogido absolutamente en _todas_ partes.

—No tengo tiempo para discutir con ustedes —dijo Percy, en un tono elevado arruinado por su dificultad para respirar—. No esperaba que entendieras, Ron, o Fred y George —se volvió y miró hacia la sala común—. Pensé que Ginny podría.

Harry se volvió para mirar a la Weasley más joven, que estaba sentada al pie de las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas. Levantó su barbilla con toda la atención enfocada en ella, pero, sorprendentemente, no se sonrojó.

—La familia es importante para mí, Percy —dijo en voz baja—. No veo cómo puedes darle la espalda a papá.

—¡Eso es sólo porque nadie entiende la brillantez de la posición que me han ofrecido! —los dedos de Percy temblaban mientras buscaba su insignia de Premio Anual—. ¿Ves esto? Tengo la oportunidad de hacer cosas que nadie más en la familia ha hecho antes, subir a alturas que papá nunca tendrá, atrapado en el Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles por el resto de su vida…

—Suenas como un _Slytherin_ , Percy —dijo Ginny.

La cara de Percy se puso pálida, luego enrojeció, y luego cerró la boca. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, empujando el retrato para dejar escapar un chillido de indignación de la Dama Gorda. Harry escuchó el sonido cortado de sus pisadas en el pasillo por un momento antes de que se desvanecieran.

Harry entornó los ojos. Percy había _sonado_ como un Slytherin, pero también había sonado como si estuviera bajo tensión, como si perseguir su ambición le estuviera costando algo, que era algo que un Slytherin no sentiría.

—Voy a ir tras él —le murmuró a Connor.

—Pero… —protestó Connor.

Harry hizo un gesto hacia Ron, que parecía como si estuviera a punto de poner su puño a través de la pared. —Creo que Ron te necesita ahora —dijo—. Volveré después de haber hablado con Percy, lo prometo. Algo no está bien.

Connor asintió a regañadientes, y luego fue a consolar a Ron. Harry salió a grandes zancadas por el agujero del retrato, tomándose el tiempo para disculparse con la Dama Gorda por la manera áspera en que lo había abierto, y luego miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el pasillo.

Vio la sombra de Percy desapareciendo en la esquina derecha, y corrió tras él. Lo alcanzó en una vuelta de la escalera. Percy estaba caminando rápidamente, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas encendidas, y sus manos apretadas lo suficientemente fuerte a los costados como para que sus uñas le sacaran sangre de las palmas.

Lanzando su voz para que suene fuerte, Harry dijo: —No sé si alguien más lo pensará, pero no estoy convencido de tu actuación allí.

Percy saltó, se estremeció y lentamente giró. Su cara estaba tan angustiada que Harry asintió. Eso fue una actuación, nada más. Por supuesto, entonces tenía que pensar por qué un Weasley desearía alienar a su familia.

Harry conocía la respuesta tan pronto como recordó la forma en que Dumbledore había confiado en Percy para espiarlo el año anterior, y la forma en que Percy lo había llevado sin esfuerzo a la oficina del Director en el momento en que sospechaba que Harry había cometido un delito.

—Dumbledore te pidió que hicieras esto, ¿verdad?

Tal vez porque no lo convirtió en una pregunta, Percy simplemente cedió. Su cuerpo se combó contra la pared, y se pasó la mano por el pelo, un gesto desordenado que Ron estaba más acostumbrado a hacer, en la experiencia de Harry. —Sí —susurró, mirando a otro lado.

Harry negó con la cabeza ligeramente. —¿Por qué?

—El Ministerio está tomando medidas enérgicas contra _todos_ —susurró Percy—. Dumbledore vio los primeros signos de ello el año pasado, incluso el verano anterior al año pasado, y comenzó a enviarme correo. Me preguntó si estaría dispuesto a fingir que abandonaría a mi familia por un puesto en el Ministerio, si me lo ofrecían. Y lo hicieron —se rio sin humor—. Mi padre tiene una reputación allí, ya sabes, y nadie más podría pensar en mí como otra cosa que un Weasley si no me separaba de él. Nadie nunca confiaría en mí, nunca derramarían secretos a mí alrededor. Pero un Weasley que quiere hacerse un nombre… bueno, por supuesto, eso es comprensible. Mi familia es pobre. Por supuesto, pensarían que podría querer ser más rico y renunciar a un nombre que no significa otra cosa que una estúpida reputación de coraje y honor —Percy cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Y ser asistente del Señor Crouch es un primer paso plausible para un joven que quiere hacerse un nombre. Él tiene una reputación, también, y solía ser una buena. Y es un primer paso plausible para un espía de tapa profunda para la Orden del Fénix, que Dumbledore me ha pedido que sea.

Harry sintió que la ira arrebataba la vida en él. _Otro sacrificio. ¿Dumbledore nunca se_ detiene _?_

—Podrías decirle a tu familia lo que está pasando realmente —sugirió—. Estoy seguro de que lo entenderían.

Percy negó con la cabeza de inmediato. —Los gemelos, Ron y Ginny son demasiado jóvenes para entender por qué es necesario —susurró—. Y mi madre, sé que sólo la conociste una vez, Harry, pero ¿ _de verdad_ puedes verla aceptar tratarme fríamente cuando parece que nunca he hecho nada para lastimarla? ¿Puedes verla de acuerdo en dejar de enviarme suéteres para Navidad o invitarme a casa para las vacaciones?

Harry, a regañadientes, negó con la cabeza. Era cierto que había conocido a la señora Weasley sólo una vez, pero no le había parecido una buena actriz.

—Mi padre es tan transparente como el hielo —dijo Percy—. No puede mantener ninguna emoción en su rostro. Es una razón por la que no ha avanzado. No podría dejar de sonreír y guiñarme un ojo.

»Bill y Charlie podrían entender, y yo podría ser capaz de decirles, pero tendré que esperar y ver. Si nada más, estar en comunicación con ellos demasiado podría dañar mi reputación. Todavía son Weasleys —Percy suspiró y se frotó los ojos, que estaban marcados con demasiadas noches de insomnio—. Entonces, por ahora, no se lo diré a nadie. Me esconderé y pareceré total y completamente confiable, para que Dumbledore pueda tener ojos en el Ministerio.

Harry respiró hondo. Él tenía que saber. —Percy, ¿alguna vez Dumbledore usó una red fénix contigo?

Percy negó con la cabeza de inmediato. —No. Sólo persuasión. Por eso me tomó tanto tiempo. Tuve que debatir durante casi dos años antes de que pudiera convencerme a mí mismo de abandonar a mi familia por la causa de la Orden —sonrió tristemente—. Eso suena terrible, ¿no? Pero es lo que he decidido hacer.

Miró directamente a Harry. —No se los digas, por favor.

Harry asintió. Entendió por qué Percy había pisoteado el comentario de Slytherin de Ginny. _Estaba_ siendo un Gryffindor, eligiendo un camino solitario por el coraje de sus convicciones, pero no podía decirle eso a su familia.

Percy se giró y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de nuevo, luego se detuvo. —Has visto a V-Voldemort —dijo, forzando el nombre—. Él regresará, ¿no?

Harry asintió de nuevo.

Percy lo miró por encima del hombro. —Bueno, entonces —dijo—. No soy un gran mago de batalla. Mi mayor habilidad es observar. Si puedo ayudar en la Segunda Guerra siendo un espía, lo haré.

Bajó las escaleras.

Harry apoyó su cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos por un momento. Se estaba preguntando qué debería hacer con el nuevo conocimiento. Por un lado, había prometido no interferir ni amenazar a los aliados de Dumbledore, y esto definitivamente estaba dentro de esa categoría. Y Harry no tenía motivos para estar particularmente satisfecho con el Ministerio mismo últimamente.

Por otro lado, era Dumbledore el que se estaba metiendo en el Ministerio, _de nuevo,_ y Harry conocía a alguien que estaría muy, muy interesado en esa información.

Y Percy estaba siendo un sacrificio, cuando Dumbledore podría haber encontrado una manera de hacerlo que fuera más fácil para la mente y el corazón de Percy.

Harry sonrió un poco, sombrío, mientras se enderezaba. Enviaría una carta a Scrimgeour en la que le aconsejaría que vigilara a Percy, y vería si podía persuadirle para que probara diferentes tácticas, en lugar de exponerlo abiertamente como un espía o darle información falsa. Dumbledore sin duda estaría encantado de tener un espía en la propia Oficina de Aurores. Percy creería que estaba llegando a algún lado. Scrimgeour sabría de dónde venía el problema y podría actuar a su discreción.

 _Todos ganan_ , pensó Harry, y regresó a la torre de Gryffindor, y a su gemelo.

* * *

—Lo siento mucho, Remus.

Remus le lanzó a Harry una débil sonrisa mientras empacaba sus pertenencias. —No había nada que pudieras haber hecho, Harry —dijo, sonando como si quisiera que Harry entendiera que no lo culpaba—. El Ministerio promulgó la ley de la noche a la mañana, utilizando una reunión secreta de sus seguidores, del tipo que no se ha convocado en cien años. Todos olvidaron que la ley estaba en los libros —suspiró—. Y ahora no podré enseñar aquí otra vez.

 _O tener cualquier otro trabajo remunerado,_ pensó Harry, y enloquecido por la injusticia de todo. Si nada más, estaba seguro de que Dumbledore trataría de usar a Remus para el trabajo de espionaje y corte, sólo porque quisiera sentir que era útil para la Orden.

—Remus, sobre Sirius… —comenzó.

—Ya hice mi luto, Harry —interrumpió Remus, su voz tranquila pero firme—. Por favor. Salí bajo la luna llena y me corrí hasta cansarme —sus ojos se fijaron en los de Harry, pidiendo en silencio a Harry que lo dejara en paz. Harry asintió, y Remus continuó—. Estoy más preocupado por ti, y por Connor. ¿Cómo te va con la muerte de Sirius?

Harry suspiró. Él había prometido ser más abierto acerca de sus emociones, pero eso fue con Draco y Snape. Por otro lado, a Remus sí le importaba, y quería hablar, por una vez.

—Es difícil —dijo en voz baja—. Espero doblar una esquina y verlo venir hacia mí cualquier día. Y luego me encuentro pensando en él como un enemigo, y queriendo destruirlo.

—No te preocupes, Harry —dijo Remus—. Él habría entendido. E hizo algo bueno con su muerte —Harry se había asegurado de que Remus entendiera la historia completa de La Casa de los Gritos, tanto la muerte de Sirius como lo que había sucedido en el Valle de Godric—. Él hizo posible que supieras la verdad —los ojos de Remus brillaron—. Creo que disfrutaría de lo que sucederá ahora, contigo y Connor más de acuerdo, y Dumbledore sin poder darte más de la misma ayuda que fue tan ineficaz con Sirius.

Harry asintió. —Gracias, Remus —y parte del dolor se estaba calmando—. ¿Cuánto sabías de su vida?

Remus negó con la cabeza. —Bastante sobre su infancia. Y Regulus, por supuesto. Pero nada sobre los últimos años, que estaba sufriendo de pesadillas, o que la maldición nunca se había roto —Remus suspiró y cerró los ojos brevemente. Harry pudo ver las marcas de la tensión de la luna llena, dos noches atrás claramente grabadas en su rostro—. Puedo ver por qué no quería decirme. Le llevó una eternidad decirme la verdad sobre la noche en que se escapó de casa y fue a la de James.

—¿Por qué? —Harry susurró—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Sus padres trataron de compelerlo para unirse a los Mortífagos —dijo Remus—. Se liberó de las cadenas y la compulsión mental y lastimó a su madre, lo suficientemente mal como para estar postrada en la cama por el resto de su vida, y huyó.

Harry hizo una mueca. _Y al final, él era un Mortífago, más o menos, de todos modos._

Empujó el pensamiento a la fuerza. Sirius estaba descansando ahora, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Quiero que te quedes con nosotros durante el verano —le dijo a Remus, para distraerse.

Remus resopló mientras colocaba un gráfico ilustrado de las fases de la luna cuidadosamente en su tronco. —¿Y alguien ya ha decidido dónde te quedarás durante el verano?

Harry se sonrojó. No, todavía no. Insistió en que Connor se quedara con él. Snape también insistió en que no aceptaría a ningún mocoso Potter en su habitación, a menos que fuera el mocoso Potter del que era guardián, y Draco había dejado en claro que la invitación de sus padres se extendía sólo a Harry. Mañana era el último día de clases, el día en que todos saldrían normalmente en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y _todavía_ no se había decidido nada.

Remus se rio entre dientes. —No lo creo. Si decides ir a algún lado, Harry, házmelo saber. Por ahora, tengo algunos lugares a donde ir en Londres, y servirán durante algunas semanas.

—¿Qué tipos de lugares? —preguntó Harry, interesado.

Los ojos de Remus se apartaron de los suyos. —No es mi secreto para contarlo, Harry —dijo—. Lugares de hombre lobo.

Harry asintió, entendiendo y dejándolo ir. Él no era un hombre lobo, y realmente no podía entender cómo era, tener esa bestia impulsada por la compulsión rugiendo dentro de él. Si Remus tenía algunos contactos entre hombres lobo que sentía que no podía compartir, Harry respetaría su privacidad. —Te lo haré saber —dijo, y se levantó para entrar por la puerta.

_Recuerdo eso._

Harry parpadeó. La voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza no había hablado en varios días, y pensó que lo había dejado. Pero no, todavía estaba allí, y ahora estaba hablando apresuradamente, sus palabras se derramaban una sobre la otra.

_Hubo tantos gritos. Había tanto dolor. Entonces la magia se encendió, y supe que alguien había quedado lisiado. No sabía quién._

_Eso es. Eso es lo que era. ¡Ya sé mi nombre! Mi nombre es Regulus Black._

Harry jadeó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared. Escuchó la pregunta ansiosa de Remus, —¿Harry? Harry, ¿estás bien?  —pero no pudo responder, mirando aturdido mientras la voz de Regulus susurraba rápidamente para sí misma.

 _Le robé el relicario al Señor Oscuro, pero no llegué muy lejos. Sólo tuve tiempo de esconderlo en 12 de Grimmauld Place, no de destruirlo. Él me capturó y me hizo sufrir con la maldición, y dejó que Sirius lo sintiera. Oh, el dolor._ Harry podía sentir un escalofrío mental, y esperaba que Regulus no estuviera a punto de enloquecer ni lo empapara con el dolor otra vez, pero Regulus se recuperó después de un momento y siguió trabajando.

_Sufrí por años. No sé dónde estoy, pero sufrí. El Señor Oscuro no me mató, pero me encerró en algún lado y me dejó con vida para sufrir. Eso es lo que sintió Sirius. Por eso fue tan intenso._

_Pero luego el otro fragmento del Señor Oscuro se apoderó de la mente de Sirius desde el relicario y me echó, porque yo era un vínculo con su ser más antiguo y ya no me necesitaba. Mi red estaba rota, y estaba a la deriva. Me atrajeron tu mente, y la de Snape, y Peter, y la de tu hermano, y de otras personas, porque tenían una conexión con el Señor Oscuro, pero el dolor había sido tan intenso que no pude recordar nada durante mucho tiempo._

_Pero ahora lo hago. Ahora recuerdo._

Harry tragó saliva y logró volver a enfocarse. Al menos un misterio menor había sido resuelto, entonces. Todas las barreras del 12 de Grimmauld Place se habían cerrado con fuerza porque Regulus, el heredero elegido de la familia, todavía estaba vivo, y no había dado permiso a su prima para acceder a la casa.

 _¿Sabes dónde estás?_ preguntó.

Hubo un largo silencio, y luego un avergonzado, _Um. No. Está oscuro, donde sea que esté._

 _¿Estás sufriendo en este momento?_ Harry exigió. _Tenemos que sacarte de allí. ¿Por qué no has muerto de hambre?_

 _Los hechizos que el Señor Oscuro lanzó_. Regulus sonaba casi desdeñoso _. Me mantienen con vida, pero no me puedo mover, y no sé dónde estoy, y no estoy sufriendo en este momento. No me dolía desde que el Señor Oscuro me sacó de la mente de mi hermano._ Su voz bajó bruscamente. _Mi hermano está muerto._

—Te encontraremos —susurró Harry—. Haremos lo que podamos para encontrarte.

—¿Harry? ¿Con quién estás hablando?

Harry miró a Remus a los ojos, finalmente, y sonrió un poco. —Regulus.

Después de eso vinieron muchísimas explicaciones y fueron a buscar a Snape, quien gritó, y a Draco, que gritó un poco más, y a Connor, que encontró todo extraño. Pero Harry había hecho una promesa, y tenía la intención de quedársela. Iba a encontrar a Regulus, y lo iba a liberar.

 _Lo prometo,_ pensó, y Regulus respondió con una nota nostálgica y ansiosa en su voz.

_Sería bueno ver el sol de nuevo._

* * *

Harry se despertó lentamente. Alguien estaba sacudiendo su hombro, y era la mitad de la noche. Se sentó, frotándose los ojos, y oyó a Fawkes chillar de disgusto mientras la cama se movía, sumergiendo su cabeza más debajo de su ala.

—Harry —la cara de Draco estaba pálida, con una nota de tensión en su voz que Harry no entendió hasta las siguientes palabras—. Tu padre está aquí. Él dice que le gustaría verte.


	51. Una conversación con James

**Serie** __ **Sacrificios**  
**Libro 3. Mañana Oscura**  
**Capítulo 45: Una conversación con James**  

Harry se detuvo frente a la enfermería e intentó desacelerar su corazón palpitante. Aparentemente, James había entrado primero a la enfermería, con la impresión de que sus hijos todavía estaban allí, y despertó a Madame Pomfrey, quien había despertado al Director, quien había despertado a los prefectos de Slytherin y Gryffindor, que habían despertado a Draco y Percy Weasley. Draco le había explicado esto a Harry mientras luchaba con su túnica de Slytherin e intentaba quitarse el sueño de sus ojos. Harry había llegado primero a la enfermería e intentaba averiguar qué le diría a su padre y cuándo llegaría Connor.

—¿Harry?

 _Demasiado tarde,_ pensó Harry, y se giró para tomar la mano de Connor. —Papá está aquí —dijo, para responder la pregunta que vio en la cara de su gemelo—. Pero quiero que recuerdes que no tenemos que ir a ninguna parte con él, no cuando no ha intentado contactarnos durante meses.

Connor se mordió el labio. —El Ministerio-

—Sólo puede usar soluciones legales —dijo Harry.

Connor parpadeó hacia él. —Siempre pensé que las soluciones legales eran bastante poderosas —dijo en voz baja.

Harry se apoyó contra su hermano y dejó que su magia se levantara de sus ataduras, girando a su alrededor. —Eso es lo que el Director pensó, también —dijo—. Conozco a alguien en el Ministerio que logró resistirlo. Y estabas allí cuando negocié con Dumbledore, Connor. Quise decir lo que dije. No dejaré que nos lastime. No dejaré que nadie nos lastime —encontró los ojos de Connor y esperó.

Connor tragó saliva. —Y eso incluye a papá.

Harry asintió.

Connor respiró profundamente. —Está bien. Si crees que no puede separarnos o hacer algo, entonces iré contigo y hablaré con él —miró a Harry con una leve sonrisa—. Es terriblemente agradable saber que tengo a alguien como tú en mi espalda, en lugar de estar al otro lado de la habitación.

Harry inclinó su cabeza, y no dijo lo que había estado pensando. _Siempre me has tenido a tu espalda, hermano, de pie en tu hombro derecho. Incluso cuando pensabas que no sabías o no sabías, yo estaba aquí._

Extendió la mano y abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

* * *

James se pasó una mano por la cara y se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía miedo de sus propios hijos, maldita sea, y que estaba demasiado despierto como para manejar esta confrontación.

La realidad era que había terminado la última confrontación consigo mismo, había aprendido la última verdad que creía necesitar saber para ser un buen padre y se había apresurado a ir a Hogwarts antes de que el sueño pudiese opacar las percepciones de meros cristales de los diamantes transparentes que eran ahora.

Una chispa apareció en la chimenea, y giró. Madame Pomfrey, que estaba volviendo a la cama, se detuvo y lo miró con severidad.

—No voy a permitir que asuste a esos muchachos —dijo.

James asintió, luego se dio cuenta de cómo se vería el movimiento, como si su cabeza fuera una marioneta atada a cuerdas, y se obligó a repetirlo sin problemas. Sus padres no habían creído en la mayoría de las danzas sangrepura usadas por los magos Oscuros, pero le habían enseñado mucho sobre la importancia de una postura correcta. Le dio a la enfermera su sonrisa de Premio Anual, la que lo había sacado de más problemas en el séptimo año de lo que nadie hubiera pensado jamás. —Lo prometo, Madame Pomfrey. Sólo quiero un poco de tiempo para hablar con ellos y convencerlos de que me den una segunda oportunidad si puedo. Si no puedo, me iré, lo prometo —sabía cuán frágil era esta posibilidad, con qué facilidad podía estropearla.

Madame Pomfrey resopló un poco, pero su rostro se suavizó. —Me gusta ver a las familias reunirse —dijo—. Vi a muchas de ellas destrozadas en la Guerra. Pero tenga _cuidado_ con ellos, señor Potter. Lo digo en serio.

James cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió. Lo tendría. Las confrontaciones consigo mismo que había tenido en Lux Aeterna le habían mostrado exactamente cuántas oportunidades había dejado escapar entre sus dedos en el pasado, cuánto cuidado había necesitado y no podido tener.

Escuchó a la matrona pasar junto a él y hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Luego abrió los ojos y miró hacia la puerta. Dumbledore le había asegurado que sus hijos habían sido informados de su presencia, y que su mejor opción era permanecer en la enfermería hasta que pudieran ser convocados, uno de las mazmorras, uno de la Torre de Gryffindor.

 _Recuerda eso,_ James se reprendió a sí mismo. _Uno de ellos proviene de las mazmorras. Harry es Slytherin, y sólo lo lastimarás a él y a ti mismo si olvidas eso, o tratas de fingir que puede ser re-sorteado, o cualquiera de las otras tonterías que has estado haciendo._

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

James sintió que sus ojos se abrían y una marea de sudor nervioso le brotaba en la frente, pero esperó pacientemente.

Sus hijos llegaron.

Harry estaba ligeramente a la cabeza, con la cabeza erguida y los ojos fijos en su padre. Se movía como un Auror, pensó James, recordando esa parte de su entrenamiento. Un aspecto importante era mirar directamente a los ojos del sospechoso, y nunca revelar que estaba nervioso, molesto o preocupado. Harry era mejor en eso que nunca.

Detrás de Harry apareció Connor, con los ojos color avellana cerrados de una manera que James nunca había visto, sus pasos arrastrando los pies. Por supuesto, parte de eso podría provenir de lo avanzado de la hora, pensó James.

—Padre —dijo Harry, su voz era el epítome del discurso cortés a un extraño—. Gracias por venir. Estábamos ansiosos por saber qué harías —hizo una pausa e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. James se preguntó si estaba buscando protecciones, o hechizos, o tal vez simplemente la ubicación de la varita de su padre.

James asintió bruscamente. —Estaba… estaba pensando —dijo.

—¿Sobre qué? —la cara de Harry estaba en blanco.

James tomó una larga y profunda respiración. Esto no iba a ser fácil de explicar, pero sus hijos no se merecían menos, dado cuánto tiempo había pasado fuera. —Siéntense, por favor, muchachos —dijo, y los condujo a dos camas de la enfermería. Connor se revolvió rápidamente en el suyo. Harry miró a James.

—¿Vas a caminar de un lado a otro? —preguntó.

James parpadeó hacia él. —Yo… sí, probablemente.

Como si esa fuera la respuesta que estaba esperando, Harry asintió y se revolvió en la cama que James le había indicado. James sofocó cualquier sospecha de que quisiera levantarse. Él no entendía casi nada de Harry en absoluto. Al menos lo sabía, ahora.

James comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, completando dos circuitos frente a las camas antes de animarse a sí mismo a hablar. —¿Alguna vez han oído hablar de Lux Aeterna?

Connor parpadeó y negó con la cabeza. Harry dijo en voz baja, —Sé que era una casa Potter. Pero pensé que se vendió cuando tú y mamá se escondieron con nosotros, que querías tener el dinero listo, y no arriesgarte a tener una propiedad donde Voldemort podría atacarnos.

James negó con la cabeza. —Eso fue sólo una artimaña. En realidad, la persona que lo compró era un alias mío. Lux Aeterna no puede ser vendido. Está relacionado con la línea de sangre Potter. No es el lugar donde nuestra línea nació o ganó su nombre, pero es el lugar donde nos vinculamos con la Luz, y tomamos nuestras principales decisiones, y almacenamos la mayoría de nuestros artefactos —respiró hondo—. Es un baluarte, muchachos.

Connor continuó mirando en blanco. Por otro lado, Harry parecía como si no supiera si estar impresionado o asustado.

—Nunca supe que teníamos uno —susurró.

James asintió. Parecía que esto no iba a ser tan malo como había temido. Connor no sabía nada y podría entenderlo, y Harry no gritaba con la primera mención de baluartes, cosa con la que James no se habría sorprendido, considerando las redes que Lily y Dumbledore le había puesto. —Lo tenemos. No es un hecho que anunciemos, dado cuán fácilmente nuestros enemigos podrían dañarnos si lo supieran, pero ahí está.

Harry asintió pensativo. Connor miró a su padre de un lado a otro, y finalmente estalló: —¿ _Qué_ es un baluarte?

—Una propiedad vinculada a un linaje —susurró Harry—. Más al punto, vinculado a… un _sitio_ importante de esa línea de sangre. Podría ser un lugar donde ganaron una batalla, o un lugar donde eligieron ser Luz u Oscuridad y comprometieron a su familia con esa lealtad, o un lugar donde nacieron todos sus hijos. No puede ser vendido. No se puede regalar. Ancla a la familia, asegura que tienen una fuente de fuerza mágica para aprovechar si todo está perdido, pero también exige cosas de ellos. Si alguna vez se ataca al baluarte cuando la familia no está presente, entonces la fuerza de la familia se fortalece a sí misma. Podría drenarnos a todos para mantener sus protecciones —Harry levantó la mirada y miró a James a los ojos. Se había conformado con mirar terriblemente, gravemente impresionado—. Puedo ver por qué tú y mamá no querían esconderse allí. Voldemort podría haber tenido suficiente fuerza para drenarnos incluso si estábamos detrás de las barreras, o para hacer añicos el baluarte mismo.

James asintió, luego vaciló. Tenía que continuar la historia, pero había algo que necesitaba saber primero, y él no era un Slytherin, para determinar las emociones de manera confiable a partir de la voz del chico. Tampoco era un Auror, o al menos estaba fuera de práctica. —Harry —dijo—, ¿cómo te sientes con Lily en este momento?

—No quiero volver a verla nunca más —dijo Harry equitativamente—. Ella me dañó demasiado para que yo sea neutral con ella, y animó a Connor a que volviera a controlarme —por un momento, el temperamento llameó en sus ojos verdes. James se abstuvo de mencionar cuánto se parecía a su madre en ese momento—. Tal vez, en algún momento en el futuro, podría estar en la misma casa con ella sin querer destruir la casa.

James asintió. Era cerca de la respuesta que había esperado, y efectivamente rechazó el plan que podría haber intentado si Harry se hubiera sentido capaz de ver a Lily otra vez. _Muy bien. Haré lo otro._

—Fui a Lux Aeterna porque sabía que era el mejor lugar para pensar —dijo James—. Y nadie podría venir a buscarme allí. Soy el heredero Potter, y si quiero que otras personas permanezcan fuera, se quedan afuera —dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Pensé, y pensé, y pensé. La única persona a la que le escribí fue Remus. No podía confiar en mí mismo para ser amable con Lily o Dumbledore, no después de ver lo que te habían hecho, Harry —se encontró con los ojos de su hijo mayor por un momento, luego miró hacia otro lado—. No sabía qué hacer con Sirius, y _todavía_ me siento tan avergonzado por Peter que no sé si recibiría una carta de mí o no. Y ustedes, muchachos, era lo que necesitaba para decidirme. ¿Qué había hecho mal y cómo podía evitar que volviera a suceder?

»Al final, supe que no estaba funcionando. Pensé, y aun así me encontré atascado en las esquinas. Los lastimé estando allí, pero los estaba lastimando aún más al mantenerte alejado. Había cometido errores en el pasado, pero no tenía garantía de que no cometería errores en el futuro.

—No esperamos que seas perfecto, papá —fue Connor quien dijo eso, ofreciéndole una sonrisa frágil—. Queríamos que estuvieras allí más que nada.

James inclinó la cabeza, sintiendo como si alguien acabara de respirar todo el aire en sus pulmones. —No merezco ese nivel de confianza, hijo —murmuró—. O, al menos, no antes. Y lo sabía. Podía ver fácilmente lo que había sido, un conejo…

Harry se sobresaltó por esa palabra, por alguna razón. James lo miró y esperó, pero cuando Harry no dijo nada, James decidió que no era nada que su hijo quisiera compartir en este momento y continuó.

—Pero podía ver que volvería a caer en ello si Lily me lo pedía con dulzura. Ella me convenció de que me mantuviera _alejado_ de uno de mis hijos cuando se sintió lastimado de ser poseído por Voldemort —James negó con la cabeza—. Y Albus es peor. Albus tiene el don de la compulsión.

—Pensé que tal vez mamá también lo tenía —dijo Connor, y llevó sus rodillas hasta su barbilla—. ¿Dónde más lo conseguí?

—Uno de mis antepasados lo tuvo —dijo James gentilmente, pensando que podría darle a Connor al menos tanto. Después de todo, era una cosa que quería darles a sus hijos: una muestra de su herencia—. Viene de la línea Potter, no de la de tu madre.

Connor asintió.

—No —dijo James en voz baja—, lo único que tenía eran sus palabras y el hecho de que la amaba —parpadeó. De repente, la noche en que regresó a casa para encontrar a sus hijos sangrando por cicatrices en sus frentes, parecía vívida ante él. Sacudió la cabeza. Había estado tentado de decir que era la noche que comenzó todo este lío, pero eso no era cierto. Había sido lo que era mucho antes de esa noche—. Todavía lo hago —agregó.

—Yo también —dijo Harry.

James gruñó, sintiendo como si un centauro lo hubiera golpeado en el pecho. Escuchar eso de Harry sólo le recordó cuán muy, muy duro era todo esto. Él quería sentarse.

Pero había decidido que tenía que mantenerse en pie durante todo el proceso. Expresaba mejor su energía nerviosa cuando estaba caminando. Y estaría listo para irse, rápidamente, si Harry o Connor rechazaban el regalo que les iba a ofrecer.

Él reanudó su historia. —Decidí que solo había una cosa que podía hacer, aunque eso significara alejarme de ustedes muchachos por más tiempo. Al menos sabía, una vez hecho, que no había marcha atrás.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Hiciste un Juramento Inquebrantable?

James negó con la cabeza.

—¿Un ritual de algún tipo? —Connor agregó.

James negó con la cabeza otra vez. —Fui a uno de los artefactos en Lux Aeterna —dijo—. Sabía que cuando saliera sería un padre apto, porque habría visto y confrontado cada una de mis fallas y hubiera resuelto superarla, o estaría muerto.

Connor palideció y lo miró. Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Y pensaste que nos gustaría tener un padre muerto? —preguntó.

James se estremeció. Tenía que admitir que no había pensado en eso de esa manera. Todavía había formas en las que necesitaba trabajar para entender a Harry. Él iba directo hacia las debilidades en su armadura que un Gryffindor habría ignorado o considerado justificadas por su coraje.

—No realmente, no —admitió James—. Pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, Harry. Si hubiera tenido a alguien conmigo, entonces quizás no lo habría hecho. Pero había pasado unos meses en aislamiento para entonces, fuera de la única carta a Remus, y creo que me volví un poco loco. Estaba seguro de que mi muerte te causaría dolor, pero también me mantendría vivo sin cambiar, y no podría pensar en una forma de cambiar. Y al menos, si moría, entonces Lily y Dumbledore no podrían usarme como influencia contra ti. Entonces entré al Laberinto.

Harry se sentó abruptamente. —Debiste haber enviado una carta más, al menos —dijo—. Snape mencionó un laberinto.

James inclinó su cabeza, y sofocó la irritación que se retorcía dentro de él ante la idea de Snape cerca de su hijo. Esa era otra cosa que tendría que pasar, por el amor de Harry, ya que dudaba de que su hijo renunciara a su tutor. —Lo hice. El Laberinto me mostró algo de lo que sucede en el mundo exterior, pero sólo lo que mejoraría mi enfrentamiento a mis errores, nunca nada que lo desvirtue. Supe cuándo rompiste tu red fénix, Harry, y lo que tuvieron que enfrentar respecto a Voldemort. Eso fue cerca del final, así que pude enviar una carta diciendo que te vería pronto. La envié a Remus. Creo que debe haberla compartido con Snape.

Harry asintió, pero no como si supiera, como si estuviera demasiado absorto en la historia como para dudar de lo que James le estaba diciendo.

—El Laberinto no fue tan malo —dijo James. Eso no era estrictamente cierto. Había sido hermoso y horrible, pero el resultado final fue “no demasiado malo”. Lo que le había dicho a sus hijos era la esencia de la verdad. El Laberinto lo había dejado caer directamente frente a sus errores, y se negó a dejar que apartara la mirada, ya fuera por los errores en sí o las consecuencias de ellos. Tuvo que observar lo que sucedía cuando amaba a su esposa más que a ninguno de sus hijos, cuando amaba a Connor más que a Harry. Podía decirles eso, y lo haría, pero nunca lo entenderían a menos que ingresaran al Laberinto por sí mismos, y James esperaba, por Merlín, que nunca lo hicieran—. Hizo lo que esperaba. Me mostró cómo tenía que cambiar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry.

James se paseó dos veces por la habitación antes de responder de nuevo. Sintió como si su corazón estuviera a punto de estallar fuera de él, aún vivo, y se mantuviera en el aire, para que sus hijos lo alcanzaran y aplastaran con un toque. Este fue el momento en que todos sus planes para los últimos meses se sostuvieron.

—Me mostró que necesitaba considerarlos a ustedes y su bienestar antes que mi amor por Lily, o mi propia tranquilidad —dijo—. Ser padre se supone que es difícil y doloroso, y he estado evitando eso. Me mostró que estaba siendo un cobarde, escondiéndome de mi propia capacidad para el comportamiento Oscuro —Harry captó su mirada entonces, y James asintió con la cabeza hacia él. A Harry, y sólo a él, había revelado la historia de cómo se había roto y torturado a Bellatrix Lestrange, probablemente haciéndola volverse loca antes de ir a Azkaban—. Me mostró que no puedo ganar la Luz ocultándome mientras otros hacen todo el trabajo, o mirando de lado las cosas que no quiero ver. Perdí a mi esposa, al menos por el momento, y mi confianza en mí mentor, y en dos de mis mejores amigos de la escuela, porque no quería ver —sintió lágrimas en los ojos y se los secó con rabia. _Me prometí a mí mismo que no lloraría mientras lo hacía, Merlín llévame—._ No voy a perder más.

—¿Y cómo específicamente encajamos? —Harry estaba inclinado hacia adelante.

James se enfrentó a él. —Sabes mucho sobre las danzas sangrepura y las tradiciones que usan los magos Oscuros, Harry —dijo—. Pero no sabes nada sobre los rituales y las tradiciones que usan los magos de la Luz, y creo que deberías. Esa es tu herencia, también. Los Potter se han declarado magos de Luz por dos generaciones, y actuaron de acuerdo con la Luz y siguieron a los Señores de la Luz por mucho más tiempo que eso. No sabes _nada_ de eso. Deberías —se giró y sostuvo la mirada de Connor—. Y tú también. Ambos son Potter. Lo he olvidado por mucho tiempo.

Harry asintió, podía ver por el rabillo del ojo. Connor captó la mirada de su hermano y asintió también.

James se mordió el labio. _Primera Snitch atrapada_. —Y sé que ambos necesitan un lugar para sanar —dijo—. Sirius… —No sabía cuánto podía decir sobre Sirius sin balbucear como un tonto, por lo que se limitó a decir—, Sirius. Y Voldemort, Merlín lo maldiga, tanto por el año pasado como por este. Quiero que tengan algo de tiempo para recuperarse.

»Algún momento para _jugar_ —agregó, pensando en la casa en el Valle de Godric, cerrada detrás de las barreras de aislamiento. Harry y Connor sólo se habían tenido el uno al otro para jugar, aparte de Sirius y Remus y, a veces, James, que casi nunca jugaba con Harry. Él siempre estaba leyendo, y James no podía entender eso (casi había pensado que el chico terminaría en Ravenclaw, a veces). Ahora, por supuesto, sabía por qué Harry había estado leyendo todo el tiempo, y se encontraba enfermo al pensarlo—. Algún tiempo para dejar de vivir con miedo, como si Voldemort estuviese en todas partes que miraran, y para ser niños normales.

Connor asintió, sus ojos brillaban. Harry parecía como si pudiera objetar.

—Quiero llevarlos a ambos a Lux Aeterna durante el verano —dijo James—. Pueden aprender sobre los Potter allí y su herencia. Pueden volar todo lo que quieran, y sus amigos pueden venir y visitarlos de manera segura, como no pudimos en el Valle de Godric. — _Por la paranoia de Lily_ , quería decir, pero también había sido su paranoia. Si no tenía que enfrentarse a nada Oscuro, entonces no tenía que considerar que él podría ser Oscuro también—. Pueden estar juntos y a salvo de los Mortífagos. Las protecciones de Lux Aeterna se encargarán de eso. Y le pediré a Remus que venga con nosotros.

Él encontró sus ojos y se armó de valor. Esta era la parte que tenía que preguntar, que se había prometido a sí mismo que diría, pero que de todos modos quería salir corriendo de la habitación.

—Y estarán conmigo —dijo en voz baja—. Puedo ser un verdadero padre para ustedes, por primera vez en mi vida.

La cara de Connor estaba iluminada y resplandeciente ahora. James se permitió regodearse en eso por un momento. En verdad, no había esperado mucha discusión de Connor, aunque el Laberinto le había mostrado tan francamente lo mal que entendía a sus hijos que se había sentido dudoso.

Se giró y miró a Harry.

Los ojos de Harry eran de color verde oscuro, como el de Lily cuando ella se preocupaba, y fruncía el ceño. Su cicatriz de relámpago se destacaba en su frente mientras movía su frente para que su cabello se apartara. El Laberinto le había dicho a James lo que esa cicatriz había significado, también, y Dumbledore lo había confirmado en el breve momento en que había hablado con él a través de una llamada por chimenea. James pensó que Albus había querido mencionarlo para asustarlo. Sólo lo había hecho más determinado, en cambio.

—¿Podría visitarme Draco? —preguntó Harry, con cuidado.

James le dio la verdad. —Si las barreras lo aceptan. Alguien que está empapado en demasiada magia Oscura puede no ser capaz de pasarlas.

Harry lo miró, neutral. —Estoy empapado en magia Oscura.

—Pero eres un Potter —dijo James—. Tu sangre te permitirá pasar, a menos que te vuelvas plena e irrevocablemente hacia la Oscuridad y seas expulsado de la familia. Ningún Malfoy tiene esa garantía.

Harry asintió. —¿Y el Profesor Snape?

—No lo sé —admitió James—. Un baluarte puede ser temperamental, Harry, si es su vástago. Y no me gusta Snape, por lo que Lux Aeterna podría prohibirle la entrada por eso.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry—. No te pido que garantices que cambiarás tu corazón. Te pregunto si aceptarías dejarlo visitarme, y Draco también, si puede.

James quería cerrar los ojos. Harry era un adulto en todo menos en edad y altura. _¿Qué le hemos hecho?_

Pero lo sabía con todo lujo de detalles, después de caminar por el Laberinto, por lo que no tuvo que dedicarle mucho tiempo a la pregunta. Lo importante era conocer a su hijo ahora, y difícilmente podría hacerlo si simplemente rechazaba la entrada de Lux Aeterna al mejor amigo y guardián de Harry.

 _Snape nunca habría sido su guardián si no hubiera ignorado la locura de Lily por tanto tiempo_ , James se recordó a sí mismo, y abrió los ojos. —Haré lo que pueda para convencer a la casa de que lo deje entrar —dijo.

Harry estuvo en silencio por un momento, pensando. James volvió a mirarlo. Era consciente de los ojos anchos y suplicantes de Connor, y se preguntó cuán importante era la mirada de su hermano al hacer que Harry finalmente asintiera.

—Iré —dijo en voz baja, y luego hizo una mueca, como si alguien le hubiera gritado—. Pero hay algo desagradable que debe ser superado primero.

James quería cerrar los ojos y bailar. Tenía una segunda oportunidad, que tenía que admitir, en algunos aspectos, que apenas merecía.

—Te acompañaré —dijo—. Pueden culparme, si quieren —se volvió y miró a Connor—. ¿Hay alguien que objete que vayas a Lux Aeterna durante el verano, Connor?

Su hijo menor negó con la cabeza. —Mientras Ron pueda ir, y tal vez otros si lo desean, entonces no lo creo —dijo.

James parpadeó, desconcertado. No se había dado cuenta de que Connor estaba tan privado de amigos. Por supuesto, si el personaje de su hijo fuera algo parecido a los errores de James que se habían formado, entonces habría tenido poco que recomendarle últimamente.

—Por supuesto —dijo—. Los Weasley también han jurado a la Luz. No hay problema con eso.

Connor ladeó la cabeza. —Dado que Lux Aeterna es un lugar de sangrepuras, ¿dará la bienvenida a sangremuggles?

James sonrió. —Sí. Es sobre todo magia Oscura que rechaza.

Connor asintió. —Entonces creo que le preguntaré a Hermione si quiere visitarla —dijo—. Yo… no sé si lo hará. Me disculpé con ella, pero las cosas no son exactamente lo mismo entre nosotros.

Parecía incierto, pero también como si su voz fuera cada vez más fuerte con cada palabra. James se sintió aliviado. Connor tenía algo de resistencia, entonces, y no iba a romperse en el momento en que enfrentara su primer desafío verdadero. Quizás James podría, después de todo, tener una relación con él que no estaba basada en la inocencia y la ignorancia.

—¿Papá?

James se dio la vuelta. Harry estaba parado cerca de la puerta de la enfermería, esperando pacientemente su compañía.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, y sonrió.

 _Todo ha valido la pena_ , pensó James, _por verlo sonreír así._

* * *

Draco no fue capaz de comprender, realmente, cómo todos sus planes para el verano habían ido tan mal.

Primero, Harry lo había desalentado cuando quería ir a la enfermería, insistiendo en que necesitaba reunirse con su padre y su hermano a solas. Draco había intentado discutir, pero Harry había señalado que las promesas que hizo cubrían la soledad mientras lo explicara. Draco aceptó a regañadientes dejarlo ir, seguro de que Harry volvería pronto. ¿Qué podría haber dicho su cobarde y traidor de sangre padre, que fuera interesante, o una explicación razonable de dónde había estado?

Y ahora Harry había regresado, con su padre a cuestas—inclinándose torpemente para asomar la cabeza por la puerta—y le había dicho a Draco que iría a “casa” con su padre y su hermano durante el verano.

Era _injusto_. Draco había estado seguro de que el universo estaba de su lado por una vez, tan pronto como superara la terquedad de Snape y logró hacerle ver que Malfoy Manor era el mejor lugar para Harry. Por el contrario, parecía que el universo iba a llevarse a Harry de nuevo, de la forma en que se lo había llevado a todas las vacaciones, excepto la Navidad en su primer año y el primer mes del verano pasado. Y, supuso Draco, la Navidad de su segundo año, pero Harry había estado inconsciente en la enfermería entonces, así que no contaba.

—No puedes hacer esto —intentó Draco.

Harry lo miró con paciencia. —Por supuesto que puedo. Tú y Snape sabrán dónde estoy, y pueden venir a visitarme.

—Tal vez —gruñó Draco. Había escuchado historias sobre baluartes, y era poco probable que un baluarte de un mago de Luz permitiera a alguien que llevara el nombre Malfoy a una milla de distancia, sin importar si había hecho alguna magia Oscura o no, porque los magos de la Luz eran fanáticos—. Pero, Harry, _¿por qué?_

Harry le lanzó una mirada curiosa mientras arrastraba el baúl, aparentemente para asegurarse de que todas sus pertenencias estaban empacadas. —¿Puedes preguntar? Tengo que entrenar a mi hermano, y de esta manera, seré capaz de hacer eso. Quiero una oportunidad para reconciliarme con mi padre, y de esta manera, seré capaz de hacer eso —le lanzó a James una sonrisa que James le devolvió, y que hizo que Draco se pusiera furioso. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él había sido el único capaz de hacer que Harry sonriera de esa manera. _¿Por qué todas las partes desagradables de la curación deben acompañar a las partes buenas?_ pensó Draco—. Y necesitamos un lugar seguro para el verano, para que los Mortífagos no puedan atraparnos. En Hogwarts estaría a salvo, pero los Mortífagos sabrían dónde estamos. Lux Aeterna es más seguro, más protegido, y protegerá a cualquiera de la sangre de Potter más ferozmente de lo que lo haría Hogwarts.

Draco puso una mano sobre el brazo de Harry y lo obligó a enfrentarlo. —Todas esas son buenas ventajas para otras personas o para la guerra, Harry —dijo—. ¿Pero qué hay de _ti_? ¿Qué deseas _tú_?

Harry se quedó quieto, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Draco esperó, su corazón latía inesperadamente en su garganta. Harry realmente podría cambiar de opinión y venir con él, pensó en esos pocos momentos.

Y luego Harry le sonrió, y Draco comparó esa sonrisa con la que Harry le dio a su padre, y descubrió que ésta lo eclipsaba.

—Gracias —dijo Harry—. Gracias por preguntar eso, Draco —su voz se volvió amable—. Quiero todas las cosas que te describí. Y, más que eso, sé que tú y Snape no me olvidarán, ni se volverán en mi contra, ni nada por el estilo; que les importo más que eso, y no necesito permanecer con ustedes en todo momento para repararlo o fortalecer esas relaciones.

 _Jodido idiota_ , pensó Draco con tristeza, sintiendo como un dolor golpeaba la vida en su pecho. _Él no puede decir la verdad para tratar de salir de esto. No es justo._ —Entonces, ¿qué te parece si te quedas con nosotros sólo porque te gusta estar con nosotros? —preguntó.

—Lo haría, si ese fuera el único factor —dijo Harry—. Pero sabes lo que soy, Draco, todo lo que soy, probablemente mejor que nadie más que Snape. Quiero ayudar a mi hermano, también. Y está traumatizado por la pérdida de Sirius, y tiene que aprender —miró a James y se aseguró de que el hombre pudiera escucharlo—. No confío en nadie más para entrenarlo de forma rigurosa.

James se estremeció, pero inclinó la cabeza. Draco se encontró revisando un poco su impresión inicial del hombre. Era un sangrepura, después de todo, incluso si se había jurado a la Luz y apestaba a eso.

—Quiero ir a Lux Aeterna —dijo Harry—. Necesito hacer esto ahora mismo. No puedo simplemente decir que quiero reparar mis relaciones con mi familia, y luego no hacer nada para demostrarlo —dejó escapar un poco de aliento—. Pero tarde o temprano, estarán tan sanadas como pueda, y quién sabe, en el futuro —le sonrió a Draco.

Draco asintió lentamente. Suponía, visto en ese contexto, que no era tan malo. Podía visitar a Harry, y este era sólo un verano. Iban a haber otros, y Navidades, y vacaciones de Pascua, y luego toda su vida después de la escuela, cuando ya no serían responsables ante los padres ni por molestos hermanos.

Draco intentó ver que él y Harry pasaron la mayor parte de ese tiempo, si no todo, con él. Podría renunciar a una batalla actual por el bien de aumentar su ventaja en el futuro.

—Está bien —dijo—, pero quiero saber que me invitarás lo antes posible.

Harry sonrió. —Por supuesto —volvió a enraizar en su baúl. Draco miró alrededor, preguntándose qué estaba buscando. Realmente no le había tomado a Harry mucho tiempo empacar. Nunca sacaba sus pertenencias, como si esperara por el momento para levantar todo y correr ante los enemigos.

Entonces Harry se dio vuelta con un pedazo de pergamino doblado en sus manos, y dijo: —Feliz cumpleaños, Draco.

Draco parpadeó. Era cierto que su decimocuarto cumpleaños era mañana, el cinco de junio, pero no esperaba que Harry lo recordara, dado el estado en que se encontraba. Casi se había olvidado él mismo.

Casi.

Extendió la mano y aceptó el pergamino de las manos de Harry, desplegándolo lentamente. Su experiencia con el Señor Oscuro escribiendo a Harry desde La Casa de los Gritos había hecho que Draco no estuviera tan entusiasmado con las cartas cuando no sabía lo que decían.

Esta no era una carta, a menos que uno contara el saludo de _Querido Draco_ en la parte superior. Debajo de eso había una lista. Draco comenzó a leerla, frunciendo el ceño.

> _Cuando me hiciste sentir bienvenido a nuestra Casa en el Festín del Sorteo._
> 
> _Cuando me hiciste ver que ser Sorteado en Slytherin no era tan malo, e incluso podría hacer amigos allí._
> 
> _Cuando querías que dejara de hacer trampas en Pociones para que Connor no se metiera en problemas, ahora sé que sólo querías que obtuviera algo de crédito, a pesar de que no lo sabía en ese momento._

Debajo de eso, la lista continuaba, todas las veces que Draco había demostrado algún gesto de amistad con Harry. Llegó al final de la enorme lista, con la boca seca, y leyó:

> _Por la amistad, incluso cuando estaba demasiado ciego para verla. Por esos gestos de afecto que pensé que venían de los celos de mi hermano. Por ser un Slytherin en todos los sentidos que importan, y aún ser el mejor amigo que podría tener._
> 
> _Feliz cumpleaños, Draco. Lo noto ahora, y sé lo que significa, lo cual no hice entonces. Nunca lo olvidaré de nuevo, y si no me doy cuenta, no dudes en golpearme._
> 
> _Harry._

Draco levantó la vista, furioso de que un trozo de pergamino lo hiciera casi llorar. Sostuvo los ojos de Harry en su lugar, y lo vio inclinar su cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa jugando alrededor de su boca.

—No es como si fuéramos a perder el contacto —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Incluso si no nos enviamos lechuzas entre nosotros y no nos viéramos hasta el primero de septiembre, nunca lo haríamos.

Draco asintió, lentamente, y deslizó el trozo de pergamino en su bolsillo. —¿Realmente vas a irte ahora? —susurró.

Harry miró para ver cómo estaba su padre. —Sí —dijo, cuando James asintió—. Justo después de hablar con el Profesor Snape —hizo una mueca, como para decir que no estaba esperando eso.

—¿Viniste a hablar conmigo primero, entonces? —preguntó Draco.

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry—. ¿Por qué no? Mi baúl estaba en la habitación, y tenía que darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, antes de que me escribieras histérico y me acusaras de olvidarlo.

Su sonrisa evitó que Draco lo golpeara. Extendió la mano y abrazó a Harry en despedida. —Espero verte en unos pocos días como máximo —susurró—. Y buena suerte con el Profesor Snape.

Sintió a Harry hacer una mueca. —Gracias. La voy a necesitar.

* * *

 

Snape parpadeó abriendo los ojos lentamente; se había quedado dormido nuevamente en su oficina, durante el último examen del trimestre. Alguien estaba llamando a su puerta. Sólo podía haber una persona a esta hora de la noche.

En el momento en que pensó eso, estaba de pie, sacando la varita y caminando a grandes zancadas para abrir la puerta. Si Harry estaba en problemas…

Harry no estaba en problemas. Estaba parado en el pasillo, pareciendo levemente sorprendido de que Snape hubiera abierto la puerta tan rápido. Detrás de él flotaba su baúl, que parecía completo. Y detrás de eso estaba James Potter, con los brazos cruzados y su postura encorvada tan molesta como siempre.

Snape entendió la situación de un vistazo. Tenía que. Sabía que James venía a ver a su hijo, y sabía que Harry no habría aceptado simplemente ir a Malfoy Manor sin decírselo.

Sintió algo profundo y feo en el pecho, algo no tan diferente de lo que había sentido cuando se dio cuenta de que Sirius Black era un peligro para Harry. _No. No permitiré esto._

—No —gruñó.

Harry suspiró. —¿Puedo hablar con usted, Profesor Snape? ¿Por favor?

—Sí —dijo Snape, y luego apuñaló a James con una mirada cuando trató de avanzar—. Tu _no_.

James se calmó, teniendo la audacia de replicar la mirada levemente sorprendida de su hijo sobre el comportamiento de Snape. Él arrastró a Harry a la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

—Papá está mucho mejor —le dijo Harry con seriedad—. Y él está dispuesto a cuidarnos a mí y a Connor. Sé que no estabas dispuesto a hacer eso. Creo que debería ir con él.

—¿Se ha enterado Draco de esta ridícula farsa? —dijo arrastrando las palabras, volteándose. Harry parpadeó hacia él.

—Por supuesto —dijo—. Él fue quien vino a buscarme cuando papá llegó. Y puede visitarme en el verano, así que me dijo que sí —vaciló por primera vez—. Papá dijo que es posible que no pueda visitarme, ya que Lux Aeterna es un baluarte. Pero prometió que trataría de superar su aversión por usted y dejarlo pasar por las barreras.

 _Y si no quiere que vea a Harry_ , pensó Snape, _sería lo más simple del mundo decir que las barreras me prohibieron la entrada._

Le resultó difícil respirar. Su situación era diferente a la de Draco, aunque Harry podría no pensar que sí. James no tenía ninguna razón en particular para odiar a Draco Malfoy. Él odiaba a Snape, y Snape lo odiaba.

La mera idea de que se le negara el acceso a Harry sólo porque su padre había regresado y había determinado que Snape ya no debería verlo…

Hizo que Snape considerara activamente, por un momento, secuestrar a Harry y llevarlo por chimenea hasta Spinner’s End, a pesar de que eso los pondría en la mira de los Mortífagos.

—Dije que quería que siguiera siendo mi tutor.

Snape parpadeó, y volvió en sí mismo. Harry lo miraba con solemnes ojos verdes que entendían demasiado.

—Papá sabe —continuó Harry—. Dijo que podías. Él no intentará alejarlo de mí, señor, o al revés. Y sé que debe ser difícil para usted escuchar que lo llamo papá —agregó, en voz más baja—, pero creo que debería hacerlo. Creo que debería reconciliarme con él si es posible.

_James sigue siendo el padre de sangre del niño._

Hubo un tiempo en que Snape no hubiera podido perdonar eso. Eso fue el año pasado.

No por primera vez, maldijo la tendencia de Harry a ser desinteresado, a perdonar.

Mantuvo su voz paciente. —Creo que deberías tener un verano normal, Harry. Un verano sin ninguna responsabilidad por una vez, un verano donde simplemente puedas jugar y hacer todo lo que hacen los niños que no tienen a los Señores Oscuros detrás de ellos. Podrías tener eso, aquí. Sabes que no te dejaría trabajar demasiado y no tendrías que proteger a tu hermano si estuvieras sin él. Y podrías curarte de tus propias heridas —agregó—. Sé que es mejor no pensar que te has recuperado por completo de la pérdida de tu padrino o de lo que viste e hiciste esa noche, aunque dejas que los demás piensen que sí.

Los ojos de Harry se apartaron de él.

—¿Cuántas pesadillas, ahora? —preguntó Snape, y siguió presionando cuando Harry retrocedió un paso alejándose de él—. ¿Cuántas?

—Una o dos cada noche —dijo Harry a regañadientes—. No son visiones de Voldemort, sólo pesadillas —se apresuró a agregar.

—No me importa —dijo Snape gratamente. Y no lo hacía, encontró. Al lado de lo que podría suceder si Harry volviera a casa durante el verano con personas que no lo entendían, que exigirían cosas de él, que no notarían las señales cuando Harry se conducía furiosamente hacia el cansancio, no le importaba para nada—. Todavía necesitas superarlas. Y tener en mente todo el peso del mundo no te permitirá hacer eso.

Harry dejó de retroceder, respiró hondo y lo miró. —Pero el peso del mundo no desaparece sólo por el lugar donde estoy, señor —dijo—. Sé que quiere protegerme, pero no puede. No de todo.

»Las heridas que tomé esa noche fueron leves en comparación con lo que viene. Lo sé —agregó, cuando Snape intentó interrumpir—. He escuchado y leído las historias de la Primera Guerra desde que era un niño. Voldemort intentará hacer todo eso de nuevo, y probablemente será peor. Estaré en primera línea, luchando, porque tengo que hacerlo, y voy a asumir el peso de algo de eso.

»Esta es la parte en la que soy su pupilo, y estoy agradecido por ello, pero tampoco soy un niño —Harry extendió sus manos. Su magia brillaba a su alrededor, una fuerza palpable en la habitación, y Snape tuvo que recuperar el aliento por su fuerza, por todo lo que normalmente ya no notaba—. Soy un poderoso mago, y tal vez un _vates_ , y un guerrero. — _Un líder,_ casi dijo Snape, pero por la mirada en los ojos de Harry, este no era el momento de tener esa discusión—. Tengo que preparar a Connor y ayudarlo a sanar. No hay nadie más que pueda —miró a Snape buscando—. Y no está dispuesto a tener a Connor aquí.

—¡Porque quiero que pienses en ti mismo por una vez, y no en ese niño! —espetó Snape.

Harry sonrió. —Estoy agradecido, créame —dijo—. Pero a la guerra en realidad no le importa lo que queremos. Y estamos en medio de una guerra, una que no ha terminado desde que Voldemort llegó al Valle de Godric. No he sabido lo que es la paz.

—Entonces deberías saberlo ahora —lo instó Snape. _¿Por qué el maldito niño no puede ver eso?_

—No en este momento —dijo Harry—. Cuando termine la guerra, tal vez.

—O el próximo verano —dijo Snape, la luz de la voz como una amenaza.

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia él. —Quizás entonces —miró hacia la puerta—. ¿Esto significa que me va a dejar ir a Lux Aeterna?

Snape luchó consigo mismo por un largo momento. Sabía que Harry no lo lastimaría si se negaba, pero era improbable que Harry se quedara, y prohibirle al chico que fuera como su guardián legal provocaría resentimiento por parte de él. Y entonces James podría tener más razones que nunca para quitarle a Harry, y si James retaba a Snape en la cancha abierta, él ganaría.

Al mismo tiempo…

_Harry perdona demasiado fácilmente. James fue parte de lo que le sucedió a él, sin importar lo lamentable que sea ahora._

—Me dirás en un _instante_ si tu padre hace algo para lastimarte —dijo Snape—. Aparicionarás aquí si lo hace de nuevo. Sé que puedes atravesar las barreras antiaparición.

Harry asintió. —Lo haré —dijo—. Aunque solo sea porque tendría miedo de lo que le haría si hiciera eso y me quedara en Lux Aeterna —sus ojos tenían un fuego que le gustaba a Snape, pero pensó que debería ser más y más intenso.

—Me escribirás todos los días —dijo Snape—. Sin fallar. Y me dirás la verdad sobre tus pesadillas.

Harry inclinó su cabeza mansamente.

—Y no te conducirás hasta el cansancio enseñando a tu maldito hermano —terminó Snape.

Harry asintió. —Gracias, señor —dijo, y dio un paso adelante para abrazarlo, brevemente—. Sé lo difícil que es esto para usted. Lo prometo, me verá de nuevo, de una forma u otra, antes del próximo trimestre.

Snape lo abrazó, sus ojos se posaron en la pila de libros al otro lado de la habitación, los que había adquirido del Departamento de Familia Mágica y Servicios Infantiles.

_Está eso, por supuesto. Siempre está eso. Tomará algún tiempo prepararse, pero la venganza es, en cualquier caso, un plato que se sirve mejor frío._

Snape pudo, con ese recordatorio, acordar dejar ir a Harry, incluso abrir su puerta y sólo darle una media sonrisa burlona a James, para ver a Harry alejarse con un gesto de su mano y su baúl flotando detrás de él. Luego cerró la puerta y volvió a marcar los últimos exámenes para poder comenzar su investigación.

_Si Harry no toma las medidas adecuadas contra su padre, contra Lily, contra Dumbledore, yo las tomaré por él._

* * *

 

—¿Listos, muchachos?

Harry miró una vez alrededor de la enfermería, luego asintió. Connor tenía su baúl a su lado, y Godric en su jaula encima de eso. Harry tenía su baúl, Hedwig en su jaula, y Fawkes estaba posado en su hombro. Fawkes los había alcanzado cuando salían de las mazmorras, y no parecía inclinado a quedarse en la escuela. Remus estaba parado justo detrás de Connor, sosteniendo sus propias pertenencias, pareciendo un poco aturdido por el cambio en su fortuna. Harry no había escuchado lo que James le había dicho, pero aparentemente fue suficiente para que apareciera.

Luego se volvió y miró a su padre, y respiró hondo _. El resto de lo que necesitamos no es nada que puedas ver._

—Listo —dijo.

James le dio una leve sonrisa y arrojó el polvo Flú al fuego. —¡Lux Aeterna! —gritó, mientras las llamas brillaban verdes, y entró en ellas y desapareció.

Connor lo siguió, tirando de Godric asustado, que batió sus alas contra los barrotes de la jaula, y entonces fue el turno de Remus. Harry lo miró irse, y luego saltó cuando Fawkes canturreó alentadoramente.

—Lo sé, lo sé —murmuró, mientras recogía el polvo de Flú y lanzaba otra pizca—. No estaba asustado. Sólo quería asegurarme de que todos los demás pasaran bien, eso es todo.

Fawkes volvió a chirriar, empujó su cabeza contra la mejilla de Harry, y luego despegó en una bola de llamas, volando intrépidamente a través del fuego.

Harry respiró profundamente y gritó: —¡Lux Aeterna!

_Luz eterna._

Harry esperaba, mientras saltaba por el fuego y en su futuro, que el nombre fuera un presagio lo suficientemente bueno para compensar lo que le había precedido.

_No es gran cosa. Es sólo el resto de mi vida._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a todos por la paciencia con esta historia. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente parte!

**Author's Note:**

> pueden gritarme en [tumblr](https://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com).


End file.
